Harry Potter y el descendiente de Lylian
by Tismen
Summary: Sirius ha muerto, y Harry ha decidido entrenarse mientras convive con los que le han traicionado. Pero descubrirá que se ha liberado un gran mal por error, y si no se le detiene, Voldemort será la menor de sus preocupaciones. ¿Tendrá tiempo para el amor?
1. Capítulo 1: Estancia en Privet Drive

**Capítulo 1: Estancia en Privet Drive**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Harry regresó a Privet Drive, una semana desde que acabó su quinto año en el colegio de magia y hechicería, su quinto año en Hogwarts. Y de todos los años, este ha sido el peor de todos. No por las notas, ya que aun no sabía nada de ellas; si no por toda la presión que sufrió: el rechazo del mundo mágico por afirmar que Voldemort había vuelto, toda esa gente en su contra, sobretodo su ex profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que le complicó el día a día. Luego estaba los miembros de la Orden, ocultándole siempre las cosas aunque fuera el principal implicado (cosa que al final del curso le explicó Dumbledore, sobre la profecía)…

Y a pesar de todo eso, lo peor fue la muerte de Sirius, su padrino. Y todo por su culpa. Voldemort le tendió una trampa y Harry mordió el anzuelo; y al ir los miembros de la Orden, Sirius murió mientras luchaba con Bellatrix.

Pero ahora Harry se encontraba algo mejor. Al llegar a la casa de los Dursley encontró una carta que Sirius le había escrito poco antes de ir a rescatarlo. En la carta Sirius le decía:

_Querido Harry,_

_cuando leas esta carta puede que yo esté muerto. Si estoy muerto no quiero que te eches la culpa ni estés triste por mí. En toda mi vida siempre he hecho lo que creí correcto y no me arrepentiré de los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, y tampoco nunca me arrepentiré de haber ido al ministerio a ayudarte._

_Debes ser fuerte, fuerte para afrontar lo que ha de venir. Probablemente Dumbledore siga queriendo ocultarte ciertas cosas y apartarte de lo que está pasando, pero yo creo que no debes quedarte al margen._

_Ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir estas palabras, pero lo mejor por ahora es que no intervengas._

_Sé que no puedes estar ocioso, por eso te pido una cosa: vuelve a Grimmauld Place y vete a mi habitación. Debajo de la cama busca una tabla suelta, y coge todo lo que encuentres, allí habrá una nota que escribí hace un par de semanas que te explicarán cosas que necesitas saber._

_Sé fuerte._

_Te quiere…_

…_Canuto._

_P.S: Lo que hay allí es sólo para ti, no se lo digas a nadie por ahora._

Al principio Harry había llorado, pero después de un rato de haberse desahogado así, se encontró mejor. Decidió hacerle caso a Sirius y ser fuerte. No lloraría. Y llegado el momento, vengaría su muerte.

Su primera semana la pasó releyendo sus viejos libros de transformaciones, encantamientos y pociones. Se propuso mejorar todo lo posible en esas ramas, se haría más fuerte de manera que Sirius estuviera orgulloso de él. Intentó aprender todo lo posible de los libros, y apenas le llevó esa semana y parte de la siguiente porque ya se sabía la mayor parte por haberlo estudiado para los TIMO. Sobre todo le dedicó a pociones, pues quería mejorar su nivel; y como esa asignatura no requería el uso de magia, si encontraba un lugar donde los Dursley no le estropearan nada ni le molestaran, quizá podría practicar.

Hizo inventario de sus ingredientes de pociones, los cuales eran muy escasos; por lo que debía ir a comprar más lo antes posible. El problema era que no debía salir de la casa por una carta que había recibido hace poco de Dumbledore.

_Harry;_

_Como comprenderás es peligroso que salgas de la casa de tus tíos. Sé que te resulta duro, pero ahora ya sabes la razón. Por lo tanto es mejor que te quedes todo el verano ahí. Más adelante veremos la mejor manera para que compres los libros y todo lo que te haga falta para el próximo curso escolar._

_Para aumentar las medidas de seguridad hemos decidido que lo mejor es que limites el correo con tus amigos. A partir de ahora será un miembro de la Orden quien te dé sus cartas, y tú a él sus respuestas. Aún así esto será cada dos semanas, pues ahora que la verdad sobre Voldemort salió a la luz empiezan a haber más ataques y por lo tanto estamos mucho más ocupados._

_No te metas en líos…_

…_Dumbledore._

A Harry no le gustó eso de tener que limitar la correspondencia con sus amigos, pero al menos ahora vería a algún conocido más a menudo. Con algo de suerte podría ser Lupin el que fuera a visitarlo.

Intentó ir a ver a Arabella Figg, una vieja mujer que vivía cerca de ahí y que era una squib, según descubrió él el año pasado; pero al parecer ella no estaba, su casa parecía llevar un tiempo deshabitada.

Harry siguió leyendo el Profeta, que ahora se dedicaba a recomendar a la gente cuidado ante la vuelta del señor tenebroso. Aún así parecía que Voldemort aún no había decidido actuar, o por lo menos lo estaba haciendo con mucha sutileza, ya que casi nadie notaba nada raro, por ahora.

A las dos semanas de estar allí, justamente cuando Harry se empezaba a aburrir por haber acabado de estudiar los libros, llegó un miembro de la Orden, Peter, con las cartas de sus amigos. Vino disfrazado del jardinero de los vecinos de enfrente. Le dio las cartas de sus amigos y le dijo que volvería en un par de horas a recoger las cartas que quisiera enviar él. Fue a su habitación con las 3 cartas en la mano. Abrió la primera:

_Querido Harry_

_Espero que estés bien y que tus tíos no te estén dando problemas. Me imagino que te estarás sintiendo solo y triste por lo ocurrido. No lo estés, no fue culpa tuya._

_Dumbledore me ha dicho que este verano lo mejor es que te quedes ahí. He intentado convencerle para que nos permita a Ron y a mi verte en algún momento, pero ha dicho que es muy peligroso, por lo que es mejor así. Ante todo está tu seguridad._

_Espero que me escribas pronto, te echo de menos._

_Con cariño:_

_Hermione._

- Hermione… siempre preocupándose por mí.- decía Harry para sí mismo, aunque en voz baja- yo también la echo mucho de menos…

Abrió la siguiente carta, que era de Ron, que decía casi lo mismo que la de Hermione, aunque también le comentaba que sus hermanos Fred y George acababan de abrir la tienda en el callejón Diagon, y que por ahora estaban teniendo mucho éxito. La tercera carta era de Hagrid:

_Querido Harry_

_¿Qué tal te va? Espero que te estén tratando adecuadamente esos muggles… bueno, a mí me está yendo bien. Ahora mismo estoy contento porque vuelvo a tener a Buckbeak aquí, aunque sólo es algo temporal, pues dentro de un mes o dos es hora de dejarlo en libertad._

_Antes de que se me olvide, Dumbledore me ha pedido que te diga que el próximo miércoles alguien de la Orden irá a buscarte para que vayas a la lectura del testamento de Sirius. Te recogerán a las 11:00._

_Te hice un bizcocho para que comieras, pero Dumbledore no me permitió enviártelo. Dijo algo relacionado con que sería muy cantoso que un jardinero fuera a trabajar con un bizcocho… ¿a que se referiría?_

_Y no te culpes por lo que pasó en el ministerio. No fue culpa tuya. Estoy seguro de que si Sirius estuviera ahora mismo vivo no se arrepentiría de lo que hizo y querría que tú fueras fuerte._

_Bueno, espero tu respuesta. Cuídate._

_Hagrid._

Harry no les escribió muchas palabras, pues aún no se sentía bien del todo para hablar, pero les dijo que estaba bien, y que intentaría ser fuerte, pues es lo que Sirius hubiera querido. También le preguntó a Hagrid si sabía dónde estaba la señora Figg. Cuando hubo acabado entregó al miembro de la Orden las cartas y se fue a su habitación.

Por la tarde, mientras daba un paseo e intentaba pensar en alguna manera para poder ir a Grimmauld Place, al pasar cerca de la casa de la señora Figg algo llamó su atención. Fue a la parte de atrás de la casa y encontró unos arbustos desde los cuales había algún objeto que brillaba. Cuando se agachó encontró el objeto: un sickle. Mientras lo cogía se fijó en que los arbustos parecían tapar la pared. Al apartarlos un poco descubrió un hueco, un pequeño agujero por el que se podía entrar reptando.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Miró para ambos lados para ver si había alguien por allí y como la calle estaba desierta entró por el agujero.

Llegó a un cuarto oscuro, seguramente el sótano, y buscó las escaleras. Las subió con cuidado, no llegara a ser que hubiera alguien en la casa. Sacó la varita por si acaso. Al llegar arriba abrió la puerta y comprobó como realmente la casa llevaba un tiempo deshabitada. Al ir al salón y pasar junto a la chimenea se le ocurrió una idea…

Puede que la señora Figg fuera una squib, pero… ¿tendría polvos Flu?

Se puso a buscar, y después de media hora encontró una cajita llena de un polvo que se parecía a los polvos Flu. La cajita estaba bastante bien escondida, justo encima de la chimenea pero muy bien camuflada.

Harry se puso a pensar: "Vale, he encontrado lo que podrían ser los polvos Flu. Ahora podría ir un momento a por las cosas que Sirius dijo que cogiera en su habitación. Pero ¿y si hay alguien? Tendré que arriesgarme… ¡claro! Llevaré puesta la capa, y creo que será mejor que lleve una mochila donde guardar las cosas. Tendré que volver a mi habitación a por la mochila ya que la capa la llevo siempre conmigo. ¿Y si me ven los de la Orden? Pues es muy probable que estén vigilándome… Pues saldré con la capa puesta desde mi habitación; así todo el mundo pensará que sigo allí…"

Dicho y hecho. Tan pronto acabó de pensar en todo se fue de allí y preparó las cosas. Se puso la mochila, la capa y volvió a la casa de la señora Figg. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y dijo en voz baja aunque clara:

- Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Aparecieron las llamas verdes rodeándolo y se vio arrastrado por los remolinos hasta que llegó a otra chimenea de una sala conocida para él. Había llegado a Grimmauld Place.

Justo al llegar escuchó pasos. Harry se acurrucó en una esquina y se aseguró de tener bien puesta la capa. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie había notado nada raro, se acercó a las escaleras. Pero estaban siendo muy utilizadas. Miembros de la Orden iban y venían de un lado a otro llevando cosas, como si estuvieran desalojando la casa. De entre los miembros reconoció las caras de Molly, Lupin y Tonks.

Nadie hablaba, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de la gente ir y venir. Harry esperó pacientemente a que las escaleras estuvieran libres del tránsito y pudiera subir a la antigua habitación de Sirius.

Mientras esperaba, escuchó parte de una conversación:

- Oye, ¿por qué debemos desalojar la casa?

- No lo sé –respondió otro.

- ¿Tú lo sabes, Remus?

- Según me dijo Albus, al morir Sirius la casa perdió las protecciones existentes por parte de los Black. En el testamento de Sirius se nombrará a un nuevo Lord Black y las protecciones se reactivarán. El problema es que el título solo puede pasar a algún familiar consanguíneo, y las opciones son los Malfoy o los Lestrange. En cualquier caso…

En ese preciso instante, Harry vio que dejaron de usar las escaleras un momento. Algunos miembros se iban con algunas cosas para desaparecerse. Harry aprovechó para subir las escaleras antes de cabrearse aún más.

"¡¿Bellatrix puede quedarse con la casa?!" Pensó Harry furioso ante la idea de que el asesino de su padrino se quedara con las pertenencias de éste. "… Cálmate Harry, no deben descubrirte aquí y si lo hacen no podrás hacer lo que Sirius te pidió que hicieras…"

Con ese pensamiento fue lo más silenciosamente que pudo hasta la parte de las habitaciones. Después de comprobar varias (y darse un par de sustos de muerte, pues casi le pillan un par de veces) entró en otra en la que vio en una pared un viejo retrato colocado mágicamente de Sirius, Remus, Peter y su padre, James.

Harry se quedó un rato viendo la foto, pero un ruido le hizo volver a la realidad. Tonks acababa de entrar a esa habitación, y con lo torpe que era ya había tropezado con el armario que estaba junto a la puerta.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Tonks.

Se arregló las ropas y se puso a revisar la habitación en busca de algo relacionado con la Orden, o al menos eso supuso Harry. Cogió un par de papeles que había en un cajón y algunos objetos del armario.

"Para coger lo que sea que Sirius haya puesto ahí necesito privacidad, no vaya a ser que me descubran. ¿Pero cómo hago para cerrar la puerta y que no puedan entrar durante un rato sin usar la magia? Ojalá Hermione estuviera…

En ese momento Tonks volvió a tropezar y esta vez cayó al suelo. Harry sintió el impulso de ir a ayudarla, pero se contuvo; y aprovechando que ella estaba dándole la espalda y recogiendo lo que se le había caído, buscó algo que le pudiera servir en su propósito… BINGO: Esa vieja chaqueta que sobresalía de las puertas del armario podría servir. Se aproximó al armario, lo abrió despacio y cogió la percha con la chaqueta. Colgó la percha en el pomo de la puerta de la habitación, puso una de las mangas dentro del armario, lo cerró con llave y se puso a esperar a que Tonks saliera de la habitación.

Diez minutos más tarde Tonks salió cargada de cosas al pasillo, e intentó cerrar la puerta. Como no fue capaz pidió ayuda a Remus, que pasaba por allí; quien de un tirón consiguió cerrar la puerta. Pero justo a continuación, para satisfacción de Harry y espanto de Remus y Tonks, se oyó un BOOM. Remus intentó abrir la puerta para ver que había pasado, pero fue incapaz. Tal como había previsto Harry al cerrar la puerta, la chaqueta atrapada en el armario hizo que éste se cayera, impidiendo abrir la puerta. Harry sonrió antes los vanos intentos de los del otro lado en intentar abrir la puerta.

Harry escuchó como al otro lado de la puerta se acercaban personas y preguntaban qué había pasado. Él, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran desbloquear la puerta, se quitó la capa y fue debajo de la cama. Buscó y buscó hasta que encontró una tabla suelta. La levantó y encontró 3 cosas: una vieja y deshilachada mochila de color negro que parecía guardar algo en su interior, un sobre y… ¿un ladrillo?

Salió de debajo de la cama, se sentó en ella y abrió el sobre: era otra carta de Sirius, aunque no había escrito muchas palabras:

_Querido Harry,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es que has sido capaz de llegar inadvertido hasta aquí. ¡Enhorabuena!_

_Ahora bien, espero que aún no hayas abierto la mochila, porque si no lo vas a tener complicado para volver a salir de ahí inadvertido…_

_El cómo has llegado hasta aquí, no lo sé, aunque sabiendo que no puedes aparecerte, ni utilizar un traslador solo te queda por polvos Flu o con el autobús noctámbulo. Espero que no te hayas arriesgado a ir en este último, pues es demasiado peligroso que te descubran. Así que puedo deducir que has utilizado polvos Flu. Ahora bien, ¿tienes algunos polvos Flu contigo?..._

"¿Para qué diablos voy a tener más polvos Flu conmigo?"- pensó Harry- "a no ser… oh, oh…"

_En estos momentos te estarás preguntando que para qué necesitas tener más, ¿me equivoco? Pues si aún no lo dedujiste explícame una cosita sin importancia… ¿Cómo piensas volver?_

_Bueno, no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte. ¿Ves el ladrillo que estaba encima del sobre? Pues lo que tienes que hacer es ponértelo encima de la cabeza. Sí, has oído bien, y no, no me estoy burlando de ti. Póntelo en la cabeza, le lancé un hechizo al ladrillo para que al ponerlo en la cabeza de alguien se pudiera abrir a la mitad. Coge la bolsa que hay dentro y haz con el ladrillo lo que quieras._

_Dentro de la bolsa hay polvos Flu. Coge unos pocos para poder volver al lugar desde el cual viniste. Y guarda la bolsa, es para ti._

_Cuando estés en tu casa abre la mochila, en ella encontrarás otra carta en la que te explicaré las cosas, y el porqué no podías abrir la mochila aquí. (Bueno, me da que cuando la abras no necesitarás de muchas explicaciones) Solamente procura que nadie te vea abrir la mochila._

_Ahora lárgate cachorro._

_Te quiere…_

…_Canuto._

Harry se asombró al leer toda la carta. ¡Parecía que estaba hablando con Sirius y todo! Y qué bien le conocía, que hasta se imaginó el cómo llegaría y que se olvidaría de traer Polvos Flu. Hizo lo que ponía en la carta: Se puso el ladrillo en la cabeza, sintiéndose completamente ridículo y estúpido, y cogió una pequeña bolsita hecha de tela y atada con un cordel. Su interior parecía lleno de un polvo, aunque no era exactamente igual a los polvos Flu, el color era distinto…

De repente se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta los gritos de la señora Weasley:

- ¡¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado?!!

- No lo sabemos, cerramos la puerta y se produjo un gran estruendo. Desde entonces la hemos intentado abrir pero está atascada- respondió Remus intentando calmarla.

- ¿Intentasteis con el alohomora?

- Ehhh… Nos olvidamos de intentarlo con magia…

- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¿Qué clase de magos sois…? ¡Patanes! ¡Ineptos…!

Harry decidió que era un buen momento para borrar las pruebas de su paso por esa habitación. Colocó el ladrillo y la tabla en su sitio, desbloqueó la puerta del armario ya que Tonks en ningún momento la había cerrado con llave, aunque dejó la chaqueta y la percha tal como estaba. Se colgó la otra mochila a la espalda junto con la que había traído, se volvió a cubrir con la capa y se puso a esperar a que abrieran la puerta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Después de algunos hechizos que no resultaron los del otro lado de la puerta lo intentaron con un depulso, que consiguió empujar el armario lo necesario para abrir un poco la puerta. Tonks asomó la cabeza y vio que la razón del escándalo era la caída del armario. Con otro depulso (esta vez dirigido al armario) logro sacarlo de detrás de la puerta. Entraron a la habitación Tonks y Remus, ya que al parecer el resto se había ido a seguir desalojando la casa. Mientras ellos observaban el armario e intentaban deducir que había pasado, Harry se fue de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia el salón, esquivando por el camino a todos los que se le cruzaban. Finalmente llegó a la chimenea, y como en ese momento no había nadie allí cogió unos pocos polvos y volvió a la casa de la señora Figg.

Una vez hubo llegado, se marchó lo más deprisa posible a su habitación. Allí dejó las cosas y aunque estaba deseando ver que le había dado Sirius, pero sobre todo leer otra carta suya, decidió esperar a que todos durmieran. Entre otras cosas porque justo en aquel momento oyó el grito de su tía sobre que la cena estaba lista.

Este año, por lo menos en las 2 semanas de vacaciones que llevaba, el trato de sus tíos había mejorado un poco. Ahora se dedicaban a ignorarle, pensando que esto le molestaría; aunque para Harry esta nueva situación le era casi agradable. En vez de los habituales tratos e insultos, esto le hacía estar algo más relajado. A Vernon no le gustaba que Harry disfrutara de la situación, pero se había prometido que lo ignoraría y lo pensaba cumplir.

Harry esperó a que todos se fueran a dormir, cerró bien la puerta de su habitación y las ventanas. Hedwig se había ido la noche anterior a cazar, y no era probable que volviera en un par de días.

Se sentó encima de la cama, cogió la mochila, y la observó: No parecía otra cosa que una vieja mochila negra aunque algo descolorida. Parecía estar muy gastada y algo deshilachada. A ambos lados de ella tenía un par de bolsillos exteriores, ambos con algún agujero que hacían imposible poner algo en ellos excepto que quisieras que se te cayera. Pero lo que más extrañó a Harry era la cremallera que cerraba la mochila, ya que la mayoría de las mochilas de los magos no usaban cremalleras. Recordó entonces la conversación que había tenido en tercero con Hermione sobre esto…

_**Flash Back**_

_Era jueves y Harry y Hermione iban de camino al Gran Comedor. Ese día Ron no les había esperado porque la clase había durado un poco más, y se había estado quejando y diciendo que se moría de hambre. Tan pronto el profesor Binns les dejó salir él se fue lo más rápido posible al Gran Comedor. Justo en ese momento a Harry se le cayó el botón de la mochila, y parándose fue a buscarlo._

_- Mierda, ¿por qué en el callejón Diagon no hacen mochilas con cierre de cremallera en vez de con botones?- se quejó Harry, hablando para sí._

_- Porque las cremalleras son un invento muggle- le explicó Hermione, que también se había parado y le estaba esperando- y cuando se inventaron, los "sangre limpia" –diciendo el sangre limpia con un tono especial- no querían nada de los muggles. Pero ahora eso no importa, pero no las hacen con cremallera por tradición._

_- Gracias Hermione por la explicación- le agradeció Harry- aunque no hacía falta que me esperaras. Seguro que tienes hambre._

_- No seas tonto, no pasa nada por esperarte- Hermione le sonrió a Harry y se acercó a él. Una vez cerca sacó su varita arregló la mochila con un reparo y agregó en un tono gracioso- Además, ¿quién te iba a arreglar entonces la mochila?_

_- Aunque no lo parezca, soy capaz de decir "Reparo" y arreglar mi propia mochila._

_- Ya lo sé, pero me gusta ayudarte… -dicho esto Hermione se sonrojó un poco, aunque Harry apenas se dio cuenta, y pensó que sería por el calor._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Harry sonrió al recordar la sonrisa que le había dedicado Hermione aquel día, como muchas otras que le había dedicado. Todas esas sonrisas le hacían sentir especial. Echaba mucho de menos a su amiga, aunque no entendía la razón por la que cada vez que pensaba en ella (muy a menudo últimamente) sentía una especie de calor y cosquilleo en el estómago…

Decidió volver a ponerse con la mochila. Después de observar más detenidamente encontró un dibujo en una de las asas, pero no se veía bien porque estaba ya algo borrado; pero parecía ser un dibujo de un hipogrifo. Debajo del dibujo había un par de letras doradas casi borradas, pero aún eran legibles. Las letras eran una S y una B: SB.

- Sirius Black- murmuró Harry.

Decidió que era el momento de abrir de una vez la mochila y ver que había dentro. Y en cuanto la abrió…

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo de una historia sobre la que he estado pensando ultimamente.

No es la primera historia que escribo, pero si la primera que publico, por lo que espero comentarios.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y si es así, me alegro. En caso contrario estais invitados a dejar de leer.


	2. Capítulo 2: Las herencias

**Capítulo 2: Las herencias**

Menos mal que había cerrado todo, porque en cuanto abrió la mochila de ella salió una luz. La luz era tan intensa que Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedar cegado por ella. Después de unos instantes al notar que la luz parecía disminuir se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos, y al comprobar que efectivamente la luz había desaparecido, los abrió completamente.

Al abrirlos enseguida notó un cambio en la habitación: De repente habían aparecido 5 baúles, todos de distintos tamaños. El más grande de todos no era más grande que el baúl que usaba Harry para guardar sus cosas. En realidad parecía justo del mismo tamaño, pensaba él. Y de todos los baúles este era el que más llamaba a uno la atención. Era totalmente negro, y todos los bordes eran dorados. Lo único que no era negro era el lugar donde Harry supuso que debería estar la cerradura. Debería, pero no estaba. Lo único que había era una pequeña placa dorada.

Al poner la mochila encima de la cama para examinar los baúles, cayó de ésta otra carta para él, pues estaba escrito su nombre en el sobre; y Harry reconoció la letra de Sirius. Enseguida empezó a leerla:

_Querido Harry,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta definitivamente estoy muerto. En ningún momento quiero que estés triste por mí, pues al fin me he reunido con tu padre; y aunque tu madre me debe de estar dando collejas por no haber sido un buen padrino, que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_Este verano yo tenía pensado hacer algo contigo, lo quisiera Dumbledore o no, pues en mi opinión estás mucho tiempo haciendo el vago… Ja, Ja, Ja. Es broma, es broma. Ahora en serio, creo que es hora de que tú también hagas algo, y no te quedes al margen. Y cuando digo hacer algo, no me refiero a ir a por Voldemort o cosas así… No digas tonterías, ni siquiera las pienses._

_Lo que sí creo es que tienes que hacer algo, tienes que entrenar. Eres un gran mago, y posees grandes habilidades, eres bueno en los duelos, etc. Pero por desgracia sabes de sobra que te sería muy difícil enfrentarte a mortífagos, y ni que decir tiene a Voldemort. Tienes un enorme potencial, por eso debes entrenar. Muchas personas con enormes potenciales (no solo magos) han muerto por no entrenarse. El potencial por sí solo no sirve para nada._

_Este verano pensaba ir contigo de alguna manera y sin que se enterara Dumbledore ayudarte a entrenar, ya que él cree que aún eres demasiado joven como para intervenir, y piensa que mientras los estudios escolares son suficientes… JA. Si ni siquiera tenéis un profesor decente y constante de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿cómo espera que puedas luchar cuando llegue el momento si apenas estás preparado? Debe de pensar que el que tengas el potencial ya es suficiente para dejarte ir cuando seas un poco más mayor, y que sin saber prácticamente nada podrás enfrentarte a mortífagos sin problema ninguno… JA, que te van a dar la espalda para que les hechices, y el mismo Voldemort se pondrá una diana en el pecho y sin moverse te dejará practicar puntería. Corriendo además lo van a hacer…_

_Ya estoy divagando, lo siento, me dejé llevar por mis propios pensamientos y no me di cuenta de que seguía escribiendo… ¿Por dónde iba?_

_Ah, sí. Te estaba diciendo que pensaba ir a entrenarte. Pues bien. Lo que pasa es que tuve el presentimiento de que algo me iba a pasar antes, por lo que decidí que ya que tenía tanto tiempo libre por cortesía de nuestro "director favorito" prepararía todo esto._

_Vale, ya me he ido mucho por las ramas; vayamos al grano. Como ves hay algunas cosas para ti aquí. En primer lugar coge la mochila. ¿Ves el lugar donde hay unas letras en color dorado? Como a lo mejor has deducido, son las iniciales de mi nombre. Quiero que pongas tu mano encima. Notarás un pequeño cambio… Hazlo ya, aquí te espero._

_Si aún no lo has hecho y has seguido leyendo, ¿a qué diablos esperas?_

Cuando llegó aquí Harry levantó la vista. Se preguntaba cómo diablos sabía Sirius que seguiría leyendo… cogió la mochila, puso su mano encima del dibujo y las letras y enseguida notó el cambio.

De la mano de Harry salió una luz que pareció estar absorbiendo la mochila. Poco a poco la mochila se empezó a iluminar. A pesar de ser negra la mochila empezó a brillar y a despedir la luz que antes había absorbido. Se elevó en el aire, y empezó a brillar aún más si cabe, como si se estuviera formando alrededor una burbuja de luz, pero que permitía ver la mochila. De repente la mochila empezó a… ¿regenerarse? Las zonas rotas y deshilachadas se auto cosían, los agujeros desaparecían… Cuando la luz desapareció y la mochila cayó encima de la cama, si Harry no lo hubiera visto diría que tenía delante una mochila completamente nueva y distinta a la de antes.

Cogió la mochila y la observó detenidamente: Seguía siendo completamente negra, pero a diferencia de antes parecía nueva y no estaba para nada descolorida. La cremallera era dorada. Y ahora había muchos más bolsillos que antes. Además de los dos exteriores a los lados, que ya no tenían agujeros, había unos cuantos más, y dentro de ellos había más huecos. En la parte de atrás, en el asa donde estaba el dibujo del hipogrifo y las iniciales de Sirius, éstos habían desaparecido y en su lugar estaba ahora dibujado un fénix y encima de él sus iniciales: HJP.

Harry decidió seguir leyendo la carta:

_¿A qué ha sido alucinante? Sólo he podido ver eso una vez, y fue hace muchos años cuando conseguí la mochila. Sería hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás lo he olvidado. La mochila la heredé hace muchos años del abuelo de tu padre, que al igual que tu padre se llamaba James. Al principio yo no le caía bien por ser un Black, teníamos mala fama y él había tenido no se qué disputa con un bisabuelo mío. Pero una vez que pasó el tiempo, comprobó la fuerte amistad que me unía a tu padre, y cuando murió me dejó la mochila como testamento. Nunca pensé que me fuera a dar algo, y en una carta que escribió para mí me dio las gracias por ser amigo de su nieto. También me explicó algunas cosas sobre la mochila, aunque otras las he averiguado yo solito… vale, puede que James y Remus me ayudaran un poquito…_

_Cuando me dieron la mochila era de color gris, estaba rota y descolorida; y en cuanto la toqué se regeneró y parecía ser completamente nueva. El color cambió a negro, no sé porqué, aunque tengo la teoría de que es por mi apellido. Para muchos el negro es un color de mal agüero, pero para muchas otras culturas simbolizan cosas importantes en la vida, como la oscuridad, la muerte, la otra cara de la moneda, la paz otorgada por el silencio, etc. No son cosas malas, son parte de la vida; y si no hubiera estas cosas no podría haber otras cosas buenas. No hay luz sin oscuridad. Un ejemplo de lo que quiero decir: los fénix. Un fénix muere, y aunque a nadie le guste eso es parte del ciclo, ya que de otro modo no podría renacer._

_Bueno, me estoy volviendo a desviar del tema. La verdad, creo que la mochila no puede adoptar mucha variedad de colores. Según me dijo tu bisabuelo los otros que la tuvieron el color era negro, gris, azul oscuro… cosas oscuras, así que no le des importancia a mis palabras. A veces (sólo a veces, de hecho creo que casi nunca, aunque tu padre más de una vez me ha callado la boca diciendo que me desvío del tema principal…) hablo de más._

_Según sé, la mochila nunca tiene la misma forma. Cambia para adaptarse a tu personalidad. Por ejemplo, antes de mi la mochila no contaba con cremallera. Si te concentras y tocas donde antes podrás cambiarla un poco a tu gusto, aunque no demasiado. En mi caso la usábamos para guardar nuestras cosas. Dentro es increíblemente grande, ya ves que cabían esos 5 baúles. Pero aún así el tamaño máximo es de más o menos 4 baúles del tamaño un poco mayor a tu baúl actual. Y tienes la ventaja de que metes la mano dentro, piensas lo que quieres sacar y aparece en tu mano. Y lo mejor de todo: ¡si quieres un inventario también aparece! Y en él estarán escritas por orden alfabético las cosas que tienes guardado dentro, incluso las que están dentro de otros objetos como baúles o así. Y para guardar las cosas que son más grandes que la abertura lo único que tienes que hacer es colocar la mochila encima del objeto en cuestión, por ejemplo, un baúl, poner la mano encima de la mochila y decir "guárdate"; o simplemente pensarlo._

_Como ves es de gran utilidad. Y por fuera no sé qué forma tendrá, pero en mi caso tenía una abertura para guardar papeles importantes como el mapa del merodeador, y un bolsillo en el que guardaba la capa de tu padre cuando me la dejaba o cuando me pedía que se la guardara, ya que no abulta ni se nota que está ahí._

_Ahora bien, como no sé qué forma tiene serás tú eres el que tenga que averiguar los posibles usos. Una cosa que se me olvidaba, en una de las asas, no en la del dibujo, en la otra; mira si tiene una pequeña abertura oculta. Ahí puedes guardar tu varita, y nadie sabrá que la tienes ahí. Y luego no tienes que sacar la varita del hueco. Una vez que reconozca tu varita, cuando la necesites sólo tienes que cogerla del asa, como si estuviera pegada en ella por fuera, y aparecerá. Y para guardarla lo mismo, la colocas en el asa y se meterá para adentro, como si fuera una parte de la mochila. Es bastante útil._

_Puede que te preguntes por qué nunca me viste llevarla ni usarla. Pues bien, simplemente, una vez que la encontré cuando salí de Azkaban (mejor que no sepas donde estaba antes) no la necesitaba; y aunque sea muy útil, si no necesito llevar nada conmigo no voy a ir con la mochila puesta todo el rato. Además, no puedo llevarla conmigo en mi forma animaga, no sé el motivo, pero desde que salí de Azkaban viajé mucho en mi forma animaga, así que me era imposible llevarla._

_Pero creo que te será útil en Hogwarts cuando lleves todas tus cosas para las clases, o cuando estés por ahí de viaje. Es más fácil llevar todo lo que necesitas a mano en una mochila que en un baúl aunque lo hechices y lo lleves en el bolsillo._

_Una cosa que te habrás preguntado es porque al tocarla salieron todas las cosas que tenía dentro. Pues bien, como su anterior dueño (en este caso un servidor) ha muerto la mochila quedó cerrada esperando a que el siguiente dueño la desbloqueara. No estoy del todo seguro, pero tengo la teoría de que cuando muera la mochila de alguna manera también morirá en parte, por eso tendrá un aspecto roto y descolorido._

_Ahora creo que entiendes la razón por la cual no podías abrir la mochila en Grimmauld Place. Te habría llevado demasiado tiempo volver a poner las cosas en la mochila, y probablemente te habrían descubierto._

_Bueno, ya he hablado suficiente, vamos a lo importante. Como te habrás fijado hay 5 baúles ahora (no te burles con un "no me había dado cuenta" que te conozco). Como te mencioné antes, pienso sinceramente que tienes que entrenarte, y el contenido de alguno de estos baúles puede ayudarte. En uno de los baúles hay una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros avanzados de hechizos, algunos de ellos son un poco oscuros, pero creo que para enfrentarte al mal debes conocerlo. Confío en ti para que tengas cuidado. Algunos de estos libros son parte de la biblioteca Black, otros los compré. Seguramente no los leerás todos, pero no estaría mal que lo intentaras, te ayudará bastante a aumentar tu repertorio de hechizos, pues cuantos más hechizos sepas más fácil tendrás el sorprender a tu rival con algún hechizo que él no sepa._

_Y no te creas que todos los libros sean de artes oscuras. También los hay sobre transformaciones, encantamientos y pociones. Sí, pociones. Es muy importante que sepas preparar tus propias pociones, para así no tener que depender de nadie, y estar preparado para cualquier ocasión. También puse un par de libros especiales sobre cómo convertirse en animago, y también hay una pequeña guía escrita por mí de lo que tuvimos que hacer Peter (…), tu padre y yo para convertirnos y algunas de nuestras experiencias, cosa que creo que te entretendrá._

_También hay otro libro especial, más delgado pero muy importante, y quiero que me prometas que lo vas a leer. Está en el baúl más pequeño, es muy importante ese libro._

_En el baúl más pequeño además del libro hay un regalo para ti, por tu próximo cumpleaños; así que no lo abras hasta entonces, si lo abres antes está hechizado para que no puedas verlo hasta que cumplas los 16, así que… no te queda otra que esperar, cachorro._

_El siguiente baúl más pequeño, te explicaré lo que tiene al final._

_El baúl mediano contiene ingredientes de pociones, y bastante cantidad. Están todos los que puedes encontrar en las tiendas y además hay algunos bastante más raros, como plumas de fénix u ojos de acromántula. Son ingredientes valiosos y escasos, por lo tanto a la hora de utilizarlos ten cuidado. Unos ingredientes tremendamente poderosos y peligrosos son los sacados de los basiliscos, como los colmillos, ojos y escamas. En el baúl no hay nada de eso, pero si puedes conseguir algo, consíguelo, pero con mucho cuidado. Hay un libro que trata sobre la recolección de ingredientes para pociones. Estaría bien que lo leyeras también._

_El siguiente baúl, el segundo de mayor tamaño, es el que contiene todos los libros._

_Y por último, el más grande de todos. Es un baúl especial. Cuando toques la placa dorada con la mano te reconocerá como dueño y serás el único que pueda abrir el baúl. Por fuera aguanta muchos hechizos, se necesitarían varios bombarda al mismo tiempo para empezar a agrietarlo. Tampoco es posible quemarlo, y para forzarlo y abrirlo sería necesario un encantamiento confundidor muy poderoso, por lo que sólo tú y aquel que te agarre de la mano puede abrirlo y entrar. Has leído bien, entrar._

_Dentro del baúl hay dos compartimentos, independientes entre sí. Para ir a uno sólo tienes que tocar la placa y pensar a cual quieres ir. Una vez que estés dentro puedes ir de una sala a otra o salir con el mismo proceso, en una de las paredes habrá una placa igual que tienes que tocas para decidir si quieres ir a la otra sala o salir._

_Una de las salas es una especie de laboratorio-biblioteca. Hay espacio de sobra para guardar ingredientes de pociones y colocar varios calderos, y eso en una mitad de la sala. En la otra mitad hay estanterías donde puedes colocar los libros que quieras, un escritorio donde trabajar y un par de sofás donde sentarse cómodamente para leer o descansar._

_La otra sala es a la que yo llamaba "Sala Anti-estrés". En ella hay una cámara de duelo con muñecos de entrenamiento (que hasta vienen con instrucciones, cosa que a Remus le encantó) y también hay una zona de gimnasio, con máquinas muggles para hacer ejercicio y una zona vacía con colchonetas para practicar lo que se quiera._

_Este baúl era de tu padre, fue lo que su abuelo le regaló cuando murió. Remus, tu padre y yo entrábamos a veces ahí para entrenar o pelearnos sin interrupciones de profesores o prefectos (bueno, Remus era prefecto, pero al menos no nos delataba). Peter nunca entró en el baúl ni sabe de él, porque no era partidario de entrenamiento a parte de las clases. Poco antes de que muriera tu padre él me lo dio, para que lo guardara a buen recaudo hasta que tú fueras mayor. Pensaba dártelo este verano de todas maneras, aunque yo no hubiera muerto; porque dentro sería un buen lugar para entrenar contigo._

_Una de las cosas que hay en el otro baúl, el segundo más pequeño, es un papel blanco especial. Ponlo en una de las paredes de la sala anti-estrés y verás que lo cubrirá todo. Es un papel normal al que se le ha echado por encima una poción muy pero que muy rara. Los ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir y lleva tres-cuatro meses hacerla… ¡y que salga bien hecha! Yo lo intenté varias veces este año, pero finalmente lo conseguí al tercer intento. Ya eché la poción al papel, y el único efecto que tiene es que dentro de la habitación donde es puesto puedes hacer toda la magia que quieras que no te van a detectar. Es útil, pero no es práctico hacerlo siempre. Lo hice porque este verano es necesario que practiques, pero recuerda, sólo dentro de la sala del baúl. No es práctico porque no es duradero. Una vez puesto en la pared la poción sólo dura mes y medio… así que aprovecha el tiempo._

_La otra cosa que hay en ese baúl, el 2º más pequeño, es ropa especial. ¿Viste alguna vez esas películas muggles de Star Wars? Pues esta ropa es igual que la que llevan los jedi esos. Tu padre y yo nos pasábamos mucho tiempo viendo esas películas. Y viendo esas películas nos fijamos en los trajes que llevaban. Son parecidos a los trajes japoneses usados por los samuráis, pero tienen algunas variaciones. Fíjate en la ropa, verás que es oscura (para variar), no negra, pero sí de un gris muy oscuro. Da un poco de trabajo ponerlo, pero tiene sus ventajas: Es tremendamente cómodo, lo he hechizado para que se adapte a tu cuerpo, es un tejido delgado, muy liviano y al mismo tiempo muy resistente, puede soportar caídas y te protegerá de la mayoría de los golpes, caídas y cosas así. Es un tejido adaptable, en verano no da calor y en invierno te abriga y protege del frío._

_El traje completo consta de varias partes de tela: La primera es una especie de camisa de color gris oscuro, la segunda son unos pantalones (también de color gris oscuro) que se ajustan a tu cuerpo perfectamente, la tercera es una especie de jubón que se coloca por encima de la camisa y que tiene un hechizo para que se ajuste al cuerpo, si no normalmente habría que llevar un cinturón para que no se cayera… pero ese no es este caso. La última parte es una túnica, de color negro, que es de pies a cabeza. Puede cubrirte completamente, y tiene una capucha para la cabeza. Es grande y holgada de mangas, aunque no demasiado. A toda la ropa la he hechizado para que se ajuste a tu cuerpo y tamaño, de manera que según crezcas el traje se ajuste proporcionalmente. Puse algunos otros hechizos al traje, como un encantamiento anti-agua a la túnica, que por mucho que llueva, la túnica se mojará, pero tú no, y tan pronto como deje de llover tarda poco tiempo en secarse._

_Fue bastante difícil hacer este traje, esto es una idea que teníamos Remus, James y yo cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, y poco después de salir tu padre y yo lo empezamos; aunque nunca lo terminamos… Lo terminé yo este año, y quiero que lo uses. Este iba a ser mi próximo regalo de Navidad… pero creo que es mejor que lo tengas ahora._

_El material del que está hecho es una mezcla de algodón, escamas de dragón (fue un reto hacer polvo con las escamas…) y algunas otras cosillas… lo que hace que otorga mayor resistencia a hechizos y maldiciones. Ya ves, no le van a afectar ni un accio, o depulso, o cualquier encantamiento no ofensivo, es decir, sólo le afectaran hechizos como expelliarmus, impedimenta, etc. Un ejemplo: ¡no te van a poder confundir con un confundus!_

_¿Qué más te tenía que decir sobre el traje…? Ah sí, también hay un par de botas negras hechas del mismo material, y en una de ellas hay un hueco para guardar la varita o una daga de la misma manera que como te expliqué con el asa de la mochila. Y otra cosa, por dentro de la túnica hay alguno que otro bolsillo, para que guardes tus objetos personales, porque en los pantalones que hay no tienen bolsillos, y estos bolsillos están hechizados para que a pesar de que estés bocabajo, no se caiga nada. Y al ser negra la túnica es muy difícil verte en la oscuridad, y si te cubres por completo casi imposible, por mucho que te iluminen con un lumos. Luego también hay un cinturón especial para el traje. No parece más que otra pieza de tela doblada a la mitad y utilizada como cinturón, pero es más que eso. En él puedes colgar la varita, o una funda para la varita, y nadie la va a ver porque se camuflará con el traje. También hay tres huecos para guardar pociones, es decir, para que puedas cogerlas rápidamente._

_Quizás te hayas aburrido con toda esta explicación. Pues lo siento, pero es mejor que sepas todo lo posible, pero aún no te he contado lo más importante: el mejor hechizo que tiene el traje. El traje tiene un hechizo camuflador, ¿qué quiere decir esto? Pues que si quieres y te concentras tu aspecto físico cambiará; por lo que nadie podrá reconocerte. Es más, sólo tienes que pensar el color de pelo que quieres y tu aspecto ya cambio de acuerdo al color elegido. Los colores que hay son pelirrojo, peli azul, pelo blanco (no canoso) y moreno. Tienes que probar y ver qué tal te queda cada uno, así puedes decidir cuál quieres usar para cada ocasión. A ninguno de nosotros se nos hubiera ocurrido nunca lo de añadir este hechizo camuflador, y fue tu madre a quien se le ocurrió y quien lo ideó. Yo sólo seguí los pasos que ella había escrito y me había dado hace tiempo… espero que te sea útil._

_Bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía tanto, me recuerda a las redacciones que tenía que hacer yo para McGonagall… ¡Pobre mi mano!_

_Antes de que se me olvide, cuando puedas saca todo de los baúles, y guárdalo en la mochila o en tu nuevo baúl, porque los otros son temporales; una vez que saques las cosas desaparecerán. Y si pasa demasiado tiempo sin que los saques también podrían desaparecer, pero con todo dentro, y eso no nos interesa._

_Sigamos, me gustaría que me hicieras un favorcito (y no digas nada de "¡¿otro?!" con ese tono de burla). Me gustaría que le enseñaras el traje sólo y exclusivamente a Remus. Dile que tiene que hacer un "pacto de merodeador" si quiere que se lo digas. No te preocupes, él te explicará qué es un "pacto de merodeador". No le menciones nada más que sobre el traje, y si te pregunta dile que te lo dejé ahí antes de ir al Ministerio._

_Todo esto que te he dado espero que lo uses para entrenar y adiestrarte. Y no solo debes entrenar magia, también tienes que aprender defensa personal, kárate, taekwondo, taichí… lo que te dé la gana, pero aprende a defenderte; porque no siempre tendrás la varita a mano. Utiliza el traje, disfrázate y vete a clases. Algunos de los libros que te doy son también sobre defensa, uso de dagas, esquivar, la rapidez y todas esas cosas. También te convendría hacer gimnasia, estirarte y volverte más flexible. Contrata a algún experto que te asesore. Normalmente los mejores son los japoneses. Tú busca._

_Sé qué hacer todas las cosas que te he pedido te va a llevar mucho tiempo. Lo entiendo. Este verano concéntrate sobre todo en las cosas básicas que no puedas aprender luego por ti mismo en Hogwarts. Y hablando de Hogwarts, un consejo: no sigas este año entrenando al ED. Vale que les hayas ayudado a defenderse y enseñado, pero mientras tú les enseñas pierdes un tiempo precioso que necesitas para estudiar y aprender tú mismo. Y tú necesitas más tiempo porque no tienes a nadie que te enseñe._

_Pienso que necesitas un profesor que te enseñe, y hace muchos años he oído rumores sobre alguien muy bueno que te puede ayudar y enseñar. Pensaba que esto era una leyenda, porque me lo contaron cuando era pequeño, pero por cosas que averigüé hace poco ya no estoy tan seguro. El problema es que no sé dónde encontrarlo. Lo único que sé es que la pista para encontrarlo es un antiguo texto que encontré poco después de tu cuarto año en el colegio. He podido descifrarlo en parte, y ahora mismo forma parte de la herencia que recibirá Remus. Le pediré que intente resolverlo y que después te lo diga. No te preocupes, él guardará el secreto, y más adelante tú decidirás qué quieres contarle; aunque te aseguro que él te será leal. La leyenda dice: "Para ser merecedor encontrar se debe al guardián, los polvos de Lylian debe dar y el acertijo debe acertar…"_

_Te preguntarás qué son los polvos de Lylian. Pues bien, son los polvos que hay en la bolsita que te di antes. Y no, los polvos de Lylian no se refieren a los polvos flu. ¿No te resulta diferente este polvillo? Es de color lila, y son importantes. Esa bolsita de polvos era de tu madre, me dijo que la guardara y te la diera cuando cumplieras 16, y no 17. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni idea. No pasa nada porque hayas usado antes unos poquitos, ya que la bolsa nunca se acaba. Siempre se vuelve a llenar. Como has visto pueden usarse como polvos Flu, pero no sólo eso. Lo poco que sabía tu madre y averigüé yo después de varias pruebas lo escribí en ese pequeño libro que hay en el baúl más pequeño. Lee ese libro, porque es importante. Creo que estos polvos pueden hacer muchas más cosas que las que escritas ahí, pero espero que te sea útil. Y una cosilla sin importancia… La verdad es que sí hice a propósito lo de que te pusieras el ladrillo en la cabeza para abrirlo. Seguro que desde donde yo esté te he visto y me he reído un poco. JAJAJA_

_Bueno cachorro, he escrito bastante. Todo esto es a lo que llama tu herencia "no oficial", pues no me interesa que nadie se entere de todo esto. Me entiendes, ¿no? En la lectura de mi testamento, que no sé cuándo será; recibirás lo que es la herencia "oficial", que consta de dinero y un pequeño apartamento en el sur de Londres. Allí es donde yo vivía antes de que me encarcelaran. Lo compartía con Remus, pero él se mudó cuando me encarcelaron ya que estaba a mi nombre (por aquella no les hacía gracia el vender apartamentos a licántropos). Ahora te lo doy, para que hagas con él lo que quieras._

_También recibirás una carta, aunque tengo la sensación de que Dumbledore la forzará antes para leerla y saber que te digo. Aunque me imagino que se quedará confundido al ver que no te digo nada en especial sabiendo que mi postura es la de informarte._

_Harry, estoy orgulloso de ti, te has hecho todo un hombre, valiente, sincero, honrado, leal. Un verdadero Gryffindor. Tus padres estarían igual de orgullosos que yo. Y no llores por mí, si la muerte me llegó, me llegó. La muerte no es algo malo; es otra aventura. Estaré velando por ti._

_Y te daré un último consejo de un viejo merodeador, o hazte a ti mismo un último favor: No permitas que la presión o tus cargas te derrumben. Guarda las cosas buenas en tu vida. ¡Haz que merezca la pena luchar por ella! Y saca tu cabeza de dónde diablos la tengas, dile a Hermione lo que sientes por ella, y por Dios: ¡¡bésala!!_

Aquí Harry quedó paralizado. ¿Él quería a Hermione de esa manera? Entonces recordó sus sonrisas, sus abrazos… ¿Sentía ella algo por él?

Cuando se empezó a recuperar, él se dio cuenta que a él le importaba Hermione desde el incidente con el trol el primer año. En el segundo año él había pasado todo su tiempo libre en la enfermería con ella intentando resolver el puzzle. Ella siempre había estado con él y nunca le había dejado derrumbarse. Si era honesto consigo mismo, sentía algo por ella. Se hizo la promesa de pensar bien sobre el asunto y hablar con ella.

_¿Ya te has recuperado? Remus y yo siempre hemos dicho que haría falta que te golpeara una bludger en la cabeza para que vieras lo que todo el mundo a vuestro alrededor veía._

_Bueno, ten cuidado con Dumbledore, puede llegar a ser muy manipulador. Sé fuerte, entrena y no llores._

_Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, cachorro._

_Te quiere…_

…_Canuto._

Harry volvió a llorar, pero enseguida paró. Dio las gracias a Sirius por preocuparse tanto por él. Gracias a las cosas que le dijo, ya no se sentía tan solo y mal como antes.

Sacó todo lo de los baúles, y después de mirar las cosas por encima, las guardó, un poco de cualquier manera, ya las ordenaría bien mañana. Dejó el libro pequeño escrito por Sirius fuera y guardó todo. Cuando visitó el interior del baúl se quedó alucinado. Era una auténtica maravilla. No se quedó mucho rato porque era muy tarde y tenía sueño. Cuando acabó se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente ordenó todo mejor y se probó el traje. Sirius tenía razón en la carta: se ajustaba completamente a él, era una de las ropas más cómodas que se había puesto alguna vez. El lugar para poner la varita en el cinturón era idóneo para cogerla rápidamente.

También estuvo probando la mochila, el guardar y coger rápidamente la varita del asa. Después de un poco de práctica ya ni se acordaba que no se veía.

Los días que quedaban antes de la lectura del testamento los pasó probando las cosas, como el traje y su función para disfrazarse, o la mochila, la sala anti-estrés, en la que puso el papel y empezó a utilizar magia. Leyó el libro pequeño que había escrito Sirius, y donde explicaba los usos que él conocía de los polvos de Lylian y algunas pociones muy raras y antiguas que había encontrado Sirius, pero que al ser antiguas los ingredientes no estaban traducidos; por lo que Harry no sabía qué eran. Tendría que estudiar más a fondo pociones para averiguarlo.

Los usos que aprendió leyendo el libro del los polvos de Lylian eran pocos, pero muy útiles. Además de la posibilidad de usarse como polvos Flu, también podían usarse para ir a cualquier lugar, como si se apareciera; pero con la ventaja de que no se detectaba esa magia. Harry practicó esto bastante hasta que fue capaz de hacerlo con naturalidad.

Otro uso era para crear un escudo, un poco más poderoso que el protego, sólo tenía que decir "protegozam" mientras esparcía por delante de él el polvillo. También podía crear una pequeña explosión en donde tirara los polvos si decía "bombardam", y si los esparcía encima de un objeto roto y decía "reparoli" el objeto se arreglaba, y era aún más poderoso que el "reparo" normal.

Pasaron los días y Harry ya controlaba perfectamente los polvos de Lylian. Había empezado a leer algunos libros, y procuraba distribuir el tiempo. Finalmente llegó el día de la lectura del testamento. Fue a recogerlo Tonks, y fueron en el autobús noctámbulo.

Llegaron al Callejon Diagon sin hablarse apenas, pues ninguno sabía qué decir. Entraron y fueron hasta Gringotts, que es donde se celebraba la lectura.

Allí estaban Dumbledore, Lupin y un par de goblins.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Harry?-preguntó Lupin.

- Estoy algo mejor –respondió él.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, eso creo. ¿Quiénes estamos invitados a la lectura del testamento?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Nosotros cuatro, Tonks, Remus, tú y yo- respondió Dumbledore.

- Aún no entiendo por qué yo- dijo Tonks.

- Ahora lo sabremos…

En ese momento uno de los goblins pidió silencio.

- Por favor, siéntense, vamos a comenzar con los procedimientos:

"_Yo, Sirius Black, estando en mis cabales anulo todos los anteriores testamentos y escribo este que ha sido certificado testificado por el director Ragnok de Gringotts._

_Bien, ahora que me he sacado de encima el detalle legal ya puedo decir lo que me dé la real gana. Me imagino que los que estaréis aquí serán Albus, Remus, Harry y Tonks. Bien, también hay algunos beneficiados que no han sido invitados por razones obvias ya que son mortífagos._

_Bien, lo primero es lo siguiente: yo, Sirius Black, como último Lord Black, tacho de la familia Black a Narcissa Black y a Bellatrix Black, cuyos apellidos son actualmente Malfoy y Lestrange; por lo que a partir de ahora ya no son considerados nunca más como descendientes de la familia Black._

_Y también digo esto: yo, Sirius Black, como último Lord Black readmito en la familia Black a Andromeda Black, cuyo apellido actualmente es Tonks; por lo que ella y sus hijos son admitidos como descendientes de los Black._

_Como sabréis, yo era el último Black, por lo que el título de Lord Black pasa a la familia Tonks. Y Nymphadora Tonks es nombrada la nueva Lady Black, que a partir de ahora será dejará de ser la familia Black para convertirse en la familia Tonks. Felicidades Tonks, ¿oh debo decir Lady Tonks?"_

En este momento Tonks estaba con la boca completamente abierta, y Dumbledore sonreía ante el ingenio de Sirius. Harry no estaba completamente seguro de lo que significaba todo esto, pero ya preguntaría después. Por ahora lo único que entendía es que ni los Malfoy ni la asesina de su padrino se iban a llevar nada.

"_Bueno, sigamos. Como Lady Tonks te llevas todas mis pertenencias menos las que son para los otros de esta sala. Luego pide un índice de lo que supone._

_Para __Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore__. Albus, originalmente yo pensaba darte alguno de mis muchos títulos y nombres, pero cuando lo comprobé vi que ya tenías demasiados."_

Hubo unas pocas risas en la sala, incluida la del mismo Dumbledore.

"_Así que lo único que te puedo ofrecer es el número 12 de Grimmauld Place para que sigas usando de la forma que creas conveniente. Ahora que hay tenemos una Lady Tonks los hechizos deberían recargarse de nuevo._

_Para mi querido amigo y hermano Remus Lupin, yo te doy 2 millones de galeones, un par de cartas que luego te darán y que preferiría que leyeras tú solo antes de irte y también todo mi guardarropa. Remus, esta vez no puedes rechazármelo. Quiero que me prometas que cuidarás de Harry._

_Y por último, a mi ahijado Harry Potter, yo te doy la suma de 5 millones de galeones, un apartamento en el sur de Londres y una carta para que leas en privado. Harry, sé fuerte. Tus padres seguro que están orgullosos de ti. Cuídate._

_Firmado: Sirius Black"_

Una vez que hubo acabado, nadie dijo ni una palabra. Se quedaron todos en silencio. Después de un momento los 4 se levantaron y fueron a junto del goblin, que le dio a Tonks un índice con todo lo que había recibido, las dos cartas de Sirius a Lupin, y otra carta a Harry.

Cada uno después de eso se fue a un lado, Lupin a leer en privado sus cartas y Tonks a asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Harry volvió a las sillas a leer la carta, y fue seguido por Dumbledore.

Harry abrió la carta y empezó a leerla:

_Harry,_

_En primer lugar no importa si Dumbledore o cualquiera lee esta carta, pues está hechizada para que cualquiera que no seas tú sólo pueda leer el último párrafo. Si ha sido forzada antes de que la leas el siguiente párrafo tendrá las letras de color verde._

_Esta es tu herencia "oficial", a continuación te adjunto la dirección del apartamento, aunque no debes ir allí por ahora. De los 5 millones que se han añadido a tu cámara he separado 2 millones que son para Hermione y 1 que es para Ron, pero como me imagino que Dumbledore se negará a que reciban esto, pues te pido a ti que más adelante cuando creas conveniente abras las cámaras y les des su parte. Quizás te preguntes por qué Dumbledore se negaría a que recibieran parte de la herencia, pues la verdad, yo tampoco lo sé. Pero una vez me pidió que no les diera nada, y sabes que él puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo e insistente…_

_Bueno, ahora Remus debe de estar leyendo mis mensajes, por lo que luego cumple la petición que te hice._

_Debes ser fuerte, tu viaje apenas comienza ahora, y tienes un largo camino por recorrer. No llores mi muerte, pues ahora estoy de nuevo con tu padre, y estoy empezando a recordar las collejas que me daba tu madre… No vayas al apartamento por ahora, es tuyo para un futuro; pero no por ahora. Recuerda que no estás solo, y nunca lo estarás. Estoy velando por ti._

_Cuídate:_

_Sirius._

Harry acabó de leer y se fijó en que el segundo párrafo tenía las letras de color verde, por lo que sí había sido forzado antes la carta. Supuso que fue Dumbledore, porque no se le ocurría de nadie más que pudiera haberlo hecho. Un momento más tarde se acercó Lupin con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

- Hola Remus, ¿qué tal? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- Bien, aunque lo echo de menos…

- Al igual que todos, al igual que todos…

En ese instante se acercó Tonks.

- Tonks, ¿puedes acompañar de nuevo a Harry hasta la casa de sus tíos? –preguntó el director.

- Lo siento, pero ahora debo ir a algunas cámaras para comprobar lo que me dejó; y parece que no puedo escaquearme…- se lamentó Tonks.

- Albus, yo acompañaré a Harry- dijo Remus-, de todas maneras no tengo nada que hacer hasta mañana. Iremos a comer al Caldero Chorreante y después lo llevaré.

- De acuerdo Remus, te veo mañana en el cuartel. Harry, cuídate y pasa un buen verano. Cuando podamos pasará algún miembro de la Orden para llevarte las cartas de tus amigos.

- De acuerdo director.

Harry y Remus se fueron, llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, y ahí empezaron a hablar…

* * *

Sé que este capítulo es algo más aburrido que el anterior, pero en mi opinión Harry tiene que enterarse por una vez de las cosas.

Aún así yo creo que muchas de las cosas que tiene ahora le serán muy útiles...

Espero que os haya gustado.


	3. Capítulo 3: Acero del diablo y

**Capítulo 3: Acero del diablo y charla nocturna**

Una vez dentro del Caldero Chorreante se sentaron y llamaron a Tom, el tabernero, y pidieron algo para comer y un par de cervezas de mantequilla para beber. Una vez que les hubo servido, Remus y Harry empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?

- Bueno, ahora estoy mejor después de haber leído una carta que encontré de Sirius.

- ¿Una carta de Sirius? – preguntó Remus extrañado- ¿Dónde la encontraste? No es por ser aguafiestas, pero quizás no sea de él…

- No te preocupes Remus, es de él. Además, la encontré en Privet Drive, y nadie más además de la Orden sabe dónde vivo… ¿no?

- Sí, sólo algunos miembros de la Orden lo saben.

- Entonces la carta es segura, ¿no crees?

- Sí, creo que sí… ¿Y qué dice la carta?

- Dice cosas para que yo me sienta mejor, también me dijo que te pidiera que me explicaras que es un pacto de merodeador…

- ¿Un pacto de merodeador? Hmmm…

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry ante el gesto pensativo que acababa de adoptar Remus.

- Que en una de las cartas suyas que recibí en el testamento también me pedía que te explicara lo que era el pacto de merodeador cuando me lo preguntaras…

- ¿Y entonces porque pones esa cara pensativa?

- Porque me pregunto la razón por la que te envió esa carta a tu casa en vez de dártela como a mí en el testamento…

- Créeme, luego lo sabrás –dijo Harry con un convencimiento que hizo sonreír a Remus.

- De acuerdo Harry –respondió aún con la sonrisa en la cara-. Pues un pacto de merodeador, como imaginarás era algo que hacíamos Sirius, Peter, tu padre y yo… ¿Sabes lo que es el pacto inquebrantable?

- No.

- El pacto inquebrantable es un pacto mágico. Para un pacto inquebrantable se necesita que estén presentes 3 personas: la persona que hace el pacto, la persona que le pregunta si está dispuesto a hacer el pacto y un testigo.

- ¿Por qué ese pacto es inquebrantable?

- Porque no puedes romperlo, si lo haces mueres; tu magia te mata por haber incumplido el pacto.

- Joder…

- Cuidado con tus palabras, Harry, que si Molly estuviera aquí te hubiera dado en la boca.

- Perdón.

- Bueno, sí, ¿entiendes por qué es un pacto inquebrantable?

- Sí… pero ¿qué tiene que ver con el pacto de merodeador?

- Bueno, nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes pensábamos que ese pacto era demasiado arriesgado, así que decidimos buscar información sobre los pactos existentes para encontrar uno que nos gustara más. Pero ninguno de los que encontramos nos gustó, todos tenían castigos excesivos: la muerte, dolor, amnesia o pérdida del poder mágico. Por lo que creamos nosotros uno propio: El pacto de merodeador.

- ¿Existen pactos que te quitan la magia si los rompes? –preguntó Harry asombrado.

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué no se les obliga a hacer a los presos de Azkaban para que no vuelvan a delinquir?

- Porque no se puede obligar, es imposible.

- Oh… vale. Sigue, por favor. ¿En qué consiste el pacto que creasteis?

- No se diferencia mucho de cualquier otro pacto. Con tal de que haya dos personas cuando se hacer es suficiente, en vez de tres o una como en otros. El castigo por incumplirlo es que te quedas petrificado durante un mes.

- ¿Petrificado durante un mes?

- Sí, y además era obligatorio también invitar a los demás la próxima vez que fuéramos a un bar.

- ¿Alguna vez quedaste petrificado un mes?

- Nunca- respondió Remus orgulloso, y añadió con una risa-, aunque tanto Sirius como tu padre sí…

- ¿Quedaron petrificados durante un mes?

- Sí, imagínate: Sirius había prometido que no iba a hablar durante un día entero, pero tu padre le obligó… Quedó petrificado durante un mes y tuvimos que decir a todos que estaba enfermo. Lo utilizamos un poco de percha…

Harry soltó una gran risotada acompañado de Remus. Cuando consiguió parar de reír preguntó:

- ¿Y mi padre cuando quedó petrificado?

- Al mes siguiente de estar petrificado Sirius. Prometió que yo no le iba a ganar en un duelo, pero Sirius intervino en el duelo para vengarse de él y perdió. No sabes la cantidad de pasteles que conjuró Sirius durante el siguiente mes para practicar puntería con tu padre…

Se volvieron a reír imaginando todo esto.

- Bueno –dijo Remus cuando consiguieron dejar de reír-, también era posible modificar el castigo.

- ¿Modificarlo? ¿Cómo?

- Pues al final del pacto añadíamos condiciones, castigos peores o más duraderos si era muy importante lo que pactábamos. Por ejemplo: Un par de veces pactamos de quedar petrificados durante un año si no cumplíamos el pacto en cuestión.

Quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras acababan de comer. Después de eso Harry le preguntó si podían hablar en privado en alguna parte. Remus le dijo que sí, y fueron a preguntar a Tom si les podía dejar un cuarto un momento para hablar en privado. Tom, siendo tan servicial como era, les prestó la llave de uno enseguida. Subieron, entraron y al cerrar la puerta Remus cogió la varita y lanzó hechizos para que nadie los pudiera oír.

- Bien, ahora nadie nos molestará. ¿De qué quieres hablarme, Harry?

- Primero necesito que realices el pacto del merodeador. Debes de prometer que no contarás nada de lo que hablemos o de lo que veas, y mucho menos a Dumbledore.

Remus lo miró entre curioso por saber qué quería contarle y confuso por no querer que Dumbledore lo supiera. Pero era Harry, el hijo de James y Lily, dos de sus difuntos mejores amigos. Además, en el tiempo que había estado con él había empezado a conocerlo. Era valiente y honesto. Él sentía que podía confiar en él.

Por lo que alzó la varita y dijo:

- En este pacto de merodeador, yo, Remus Lupin, delante de Harry Potter, prometo no contar a nadie lo que hable con Harry ni tampoco lo que él me enseñe hasta que él me dé permiso para hacerlo.

De su varita salió fuego, que escribieron unas palabras:

"_Pacto del merodeador"_

_Prometido por Remus Lupin a Harry Potter._

_Castigo: Un mes petrificado y una ronda gratis para Harry Potter._

_Pacto cumplido hasta el día de hoy._

- Guau… -dijo Harry.

- Sí, hacía mucho que no lo hacía… Ah, una cosa. Si se llega a incumplir el pacto, la persona a la que se le promete, en este caso tú, recibirá un mensaje ese día por la noche cuando se vaya a dormir. Aparecerá este mismo mensaje, pero con la palabra incumplido al final. Por lo que si se rompe el pacto, lo sabrás.

- ¿Y qué pasa si te quitan la información con legeremancia?

- Pues que se te enviaría el mensaje de "pacto incumplido por legeremancia" y yo no tendría que cumplir el castigo ya que no es culpa mía. Pero no te preocupes, es imposible que me lean a mí la mente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque al ser un licántropo, mi mente no es igual a la de los magos normales. Tiene unas barreras imposibles de traspasar. Ya hicimos en alguna ocasión la prueba Dumbledore y yo y hasta la fecha nunca lo ha conseguido.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, y luego Harry dijo.

- Sirius te mencionó en tus cartas unos textos antiguos, ¿no?

- Sí. También me dijo que te había mencionado algo de ellos en una carta, ¿qué te dijo?

- Sólo que había intentado traducirlo sin mucho éxito porque él no es bueno en esa tarea, y que te los iba a dar a ti para que me ayudaras a descifrarlos.

Harry había estado pensando los últimos días que le iba a contar a Remus, y al final había decidido decirle que Sirius lo buscaba para ver si les podía ayudar de alguna manera. Le dijo esto a Remus y que también le había encomendado a Harry la tarea de encontrarlo. Pero aconsejándole que le dejara la mayor parte de la investigación externa a Remus para que no se pusiera en peligro; cosa que a Remus le pareció bien, ya que no sería prudente que Harry saliera de casa de sus tíos ese verano ("si él supiera" pensaba Harry). Remus le prometió que en cuanto tuviera tiempo libre se dedicaría al tema y mantendría informado a Harry. Incluso contaría con su ayuda con aquellas tareas que pudiera realizar desde Privet Drive.

Cuando acabaron de hablar del tema, Harry le dijo que Sirius también le había pedido que le enseñara una cosa que tenía guardada en casa de sus tíos.

Fueron hasta Privet Drive, y teniendo la suerte de que no había nadie en casa, Harry le enseñó el traje (que ya lo tenía apartado en el armario para que Remus no viera el resto de las cosas) a Remus. Decir que Remus quedó alucinado era quedarse corto. Su boca nunca había estado tan abierta en su forma humana. De hecho, Harry no entendía como no se le había desencajado.

- H-Harry… esto es… esto es…

- Un traje que me regaló Sirius y me pidió que te enseñara.

- Este traje… Este traje lo habíamos ideado en el último curso de Hogwarts… Es exactamente igual a como lo habíamos ideado…

- Bueno… Sirius me lo dejó con la carta. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Qué qué me parece? ¡Es genial! ¿Puedo tocarlo?

- Claro.

Remus lo empezó a inspeccionar completamente, y cuando llegó a la túnica, quedo si cabe aún más alucinado.

- ¡Si hasta está hecho con aquel material que ideé! ¿Mezcla de algodón, escamas de dragón y… y…? ¡También el acero del diablo!

- ¿Acero del diablo? –preguntó Harry- ¿Qué es eso?

- Cuando era joven en un libro antiguo mencionaba el "acero del diablo", un antiguo material muy fino, pero que no había flecha que pudiera atravesarlo. Lo malo es que podía ser roto fácilmente por espadas y dagas. Por eso se le llamaba "el acero del diablo", dice la leyenda que las ropas que utilizaban los diablos y criaturas aéreas estaban hechas con este material, y cuando volaban la única manera de atacarles era con flechas que no conseguían atravesar las prendas.

- Wow.

- Sí, alucinante, ¿no crees? Por desgracia este material estaba desaparecido, pero yo había ideado una manera de crear un poco, pero llevaba mucho tiempo hacerlo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Sirius?

Harry decidió guardar silencio ya que Remus parecía estar de lleno en sus pensamientos. Cuando se recuperó, miró a Harry y le dijo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Esto nunca se los dije a ellos, pero también leí que los que más adelante habían utilizado este material como capas o túnicas si agarraban la túnica por los lados y decían una palabra especial hacía que el material se tensara y que el usuario pudiera planear. Algo muy práctico si te caes desde una altura considerable. E incluso los muggles podían hacer esto. En realidad creo recordar que fue un muggle el que hizo estos descubrimientos.

- ¿Cuál es la palabra? –preguntó Harry ilusionado.

- Pues…

- ¿Si…?

- Pues… no lo recuerdo.

Harry casi se cae al bajarse de la nube en la que estaba.

- ¡Qué pena! Sería bueno saberlo por si algún día lo necesito.

- Lo buscaré, buscaré el libro en el que lo había leído y luego te la diré.

- Vale. Una cosa. ¿Cómo sabías que la túnica tiene parte de ese material?

- Por el color. Las escamas de dragón no permiten cambiar el color de la ropa en la que se usa, el color que tiene la ropa es el que tiene alguno de los otros materiales; y no conozco ningún material para ropa que sea negro exceptuando el acero del diablo.

Remus insistió a Harry para que se probara el traje. Quería vérselo puesto. Una vez que se lo vio el también opinó que le quedaba de maravilla. Después de esto Remus se comprometió a buscar información sobre el material ese y sobre los textos que Sirius le había dado y se fue; dejando a Harry solo, pero decidido a no desperdiciar el tiempo.

Harry decidió que a partir del día siguiente empezaría el entrenamiento, por lo que el resto de la tarde lo pasó programando su tiempo y pensando en Hermione.

…

- ¡¡CRUCIO!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡ARGH!!!!!

Todos en la sala estaban con los pelos de punta. Lo único que rompía el silencio eran los alaridos del hombre que estaba en medio de la sala retorciéndose del dolor. Otras veces antes había recibido ese hechizo, pero nunca había sufrido tanto con él. Era tal la potencia que era incapaz de pensar coherentemente por el dolor.

En una sala a oscuras, apenas iluminada por un par de candelabros, estaban reunidos 11 hombres. 9 de ellos estaban de pie con máscaras observando cómo el décimo de ellos estaba siendo torturado. El onceavo sujeto no se le veía el rostro tampoco. Estaba completamente tapado por la capucha de su túnica. Éste era quien estaba torturando al hombre del suelo.

- Estoy muy disgustado contigo, Rossier –dijo el hombre encapuchado-. Y como estás comprobando no es bueno disgustarme.

- L-lo s-si-siento mi señor- tartamudeó el hombre entre gritos.

- Tenías un sencillo cometido: Atrapar o matar al muggle y traerme sus documentos. ¿Y tú qué haces? Dejar que un estúpido muggle te eluda, te lleve a una trampa en la que caíste como un estúpido y por si fuera poco ahora ha escapado de la ciudad.

- Pero señor… es un estúpido muggle… si me deja podré encontrarlo fácilmente… -dijo Rossier, quien ya podía hablar un poco mejor porque el otro había parado con la maldición.

- ¿Eso crees? –respondió el otro- Los muggles por muy escoria que sean tienen sus usos. Uno de ellos es que son como ovejas. Dime Rossier… ¿cómo diferenciarías a una oveja de otra?

- ¿Yo? Pues…

- Y además, este muggle es diferente a los demás. Llevo buscándolo medio año, y admito que quizá lo encontré la primera vez con algo de suerte. Pero ahora que sabe que lo buscamos se esconderá mejor. Antes no es que estuviera muy oculto, pero aún así… -decía el encapuchado, más bien hablando para él mismo- Ni siquiera sabíamos cual es su rostro. Y gracias a ti, Rossier, quien no fuiste ni capaz de verle el rostro, no sabemos quién es. Da gracias de que soy misericordioso, porque si no serías la cena de Nagini.

- Sí mi señor… Gracias mi señor.

- Ahora retírate. ¡Lucius!

- ¿Sí mi señor? –dijo el aludido adelantándose, no sin algo de miedo.

- A partir de ahora serás tú el que busque al viejo muggle ese. Y no quiero más fallos Lucius. Ya me has fallado demasiadas veces. Si me vuelves a fallar como hace un mes en el ministerio, tú serás el que se convierta en la cena de Nagini. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

- Sí mi señor. Prometo que no le fallaré.

- Eso espero. Retírate y vete a hablar con Rossier para que te dé todos los detalles que sabe.

- Sí mi señor, ahora mismo.

Lucis se dio la vuelta y se marchó aliviado de no haber sufrido la cólera de su amo, dejando en la habitación a 9 hombres, aunque si uno se fijaba bien dos de ellos eran mujeres en realidad.

- Bellatrix, ¿qué se sabe del testamento del difunto Black?

- Fue esta mañana en Gringotts –se apresuró a decir la aludida, adelantándose de su puesto junto a los otros-. Como se sospechaba fueron Dumbledore y el hombre lobo. También fueron una auror y Potter.

- Continúa.

- Nuestro espía luego siguió a Potter después de que salieran del banco. Se fue acompañado del hombre lobo y comieron en el Caldero Chorreante. Una vez allí hablaron de cosas triviales y luego subieron a una habitación a hacer no sé qué. Por desgracia hechizaron la habitación para que no se escuchara su conversación, y acabaron de hablar antes de que nuestro espía consiguiera anular todos los encantamientos. Aún así logró escuchar algo de unos textos antiguos…

- ¿El espía logró anular parcialmente los hechizos y consiguió escuchar algo relacionado con textos antiguos? Hm, según sé el licántropo no es un mago cualquiera, por lo que sabe lanzar buenos hechizos… ¿Cuál de nuestros espías era?

- Bueno… No es de los nuestros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Verás, mi señor. Como todos nuestros espías estaban ocupados en tareas que usted les mandó o en Azkaban, y esto era muy importante para enviar a un novato decidí contratar a alguien. Por supuesto sin desvelar mi identidad ni nada que pudiera comprometernos, mi señor –añadió esto último rápidamente y arrodillándose con temor a que su señor la castigara.

- Hm. Bella, quédate. El resto: ¡Largo!

Todos respondieron con un "¡Sí mi señor!" y se fueron lo más rápido posible. Sólo quedaron en la habitación ellos dos.

- Bella.

- ¿Sí mi señor?

- Me has sorprendido. Has sido lista y has sido capaz de encontrar a alguien que parece tener potencial. Acaba de contarme lo que te dijo.

- Sí mi señor. Después de salir del cuarto los siguió, pero se aparecieron. Intentó seguir el rastro, pero el lugar de destino estaba fuertemente protegido; por lo que no se molestó en continuar.

- ¿Y por qué tuvo la osadía de no seguir?

- Cuando le hice esa pregunta ella respondió que el contrato sólo estipulaba averiguar todo lo posible del testamento, a ser posible colarse en él. Si siguió a Potter sólo fue para ver si conseguía averiguar algo más. Los detalles los escribió en el informe que aún no he leído –dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino sellado de un bolsilla de la túnica y se lo ofrecía a su señor.

- ¿Ella? –preguntó mientras cogía el pergamino.

- Sí, es una mujer.

- ¿Consiguió entrar y presenciar la lectura?

- Sí mi señor.

- Interesante. Ha sido capaz de burlar las protecciones del banco y al mismo Dumbledore. En verdad es buena. Cuéntame tu encuentro con ella.

- La visité hace tres días. La contraté para que averiguara todo lo posible sobre el testamento. Le pagué 25 galeones por adelantado como mitad del pago. Hoy después de que me informara le di la otra mitad.

- No me estás contando toda la verdad, Bella…

- Perdón mi señor. Cuando fui a verla intenté asustarla para que me temiera y trabajara con temor a mi castigo, pero fue ella la que me sorprendió y… consiguió poner una daga en mi cuello antes de poder hechizarla.

- Investígala. Averigua si se uniría a nosotros. Utiliza los métodos normales de persuasión: Busca familiares, intenta la maldición imperius, etc. Tienes una semana para averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre ella y un mes para que se una a nosotros.

- Sí mi señor.

- Vete, llama Colagusano y dile que Lord Voldemort le ordena que venga.

Y con estas palabras ella también abandonó la habitación. Poco después Colagusano entró.

- ¿Me llamaba, mi señor?

- Sí, tengo planes para ti...

* * *

Vuestros comentarios me han animado, así que he decidido subir el siguiente capítulo, que es algo má corto.

El próximo prometo que será más interesante y habrá algo de acción...

Espero que disfruteis y no olvideis de comentar.


	4. Capítulo 4: Pelea en el callejón

**Capítulo 4: Pelea en el callejón**

Harry se despertó de golpe, con la cara llena de sudor. Había soñado con Voldemort, pero no recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado. La escena había estado más borrosa que en otras ocasiones. La parte más clara que recordaba era el principio del sueño, cuando Voldemort parecía estar muy enfadado. Recordaba que era algo relacionado con un muggle al que no había conseguido atrapar. Luego la imagen del sueño se había hecho más difusa una vez que Voldemort se hubo calmado un poco. Recordaba algo relacionado con un testamento y una espía, pero no estaba seguro de si eso era parte del sueño o no.

Aprovechando que era tan temprano y sus tíos aún estarían durmiendo; fue a darse una ducha para quitarse el sudor y relajarse un poco. Pensó en si debería informar a Dumbledore sobre el sueño, pero se decantó por no hacerlo; ya que no había sido nada claro y enviar una lechuza podría ser peligroso.

Pasó toda la mañana leyendo libros y practicando algunos hechizos en la sala anti-estrés de su baúl; pero practicar solo como había dicho su padrino era un proceso muy lento de aprendizaje, y sólo le ayudaba a mejorar los hechizos que ya conocía.

Después de comer se puso el traje, ya que para estar por casa no lo ponía; y dentro del baúl utilizó la función cambia-aspectos del traje. Los días anteriores, cuando había probado el traje, él probó todos los aspectos posibles que el traje permitía. Como había dicho Sirius sólo se podían esos cuatro, ya que por mucho que había intentado, no era posible otro aspecto diferente a los mencionados.

En su forma pelirroja era un pelín más alto, apenas un par de centímetros. Su pelo, de un color rojo-fuego aún más intenso que el de los Weasley pero para nada oscuro, era una mezcla de liso y ondulado. Más largo pero más fácil de peinar que su tedioso cabello azabache, éste parecía tener un efecto húmedo y se mantenía hacia atrás o a los lados menos algún que otro mechón que le colgaba sobre la frente. No era lo suficientemente largo como para molestarle, y la parte de atrás era la zona donde más corto y rizado tenía el pelo. Su cara era parecida a la de antes, pero no igual. Sus ojos eran ahora azules y seguía necesitando gafas, al igual que con los otros aspectos; y no se le veía la cicatriz, cosa que a Harry le encantó. En todas las apariencias, el resto de su cuerpo era más o menos igual que antes, delgado y sin grasa ninguna por todo el quidditch que realizó. Apenas tenía marcada su musculatura.

La forma más sencilla de describir su forma peli azul es que era totalmente opuesta a la forma pelirroja. Un par de centímetros más bajo, pelo azul claro intenso, largo y liso por detrás y bastante rizado por arriba. Sus ojos eran ahora de un color rojo fuego. Al igual que en las otras apariencias, el resto del cuerpo era prácticamente igual.

Su forma morena era quizá la que menos destacaba de todas. Harry pensaba que si su pelo azabache se pudiera cortar hasta dejarlo bastante corto, el resultado sería algo parecido a este aspecto. Todo el pelo estaba bastante corto y hacia arriba. No se sabía si era liso o ondulado, porque estaba lo suficientemente corto como para que no se rizara, pero lo suficientemente largo como para estar hacia arriba como si le hubieran echado gomina. El pelo era un poco más castaño. De su cara lo que más le llamó la atención al propio Harry eran sus ojos, porque eran casi igualitos a los ojos miel de Hermione. El resto del cuerpo seguía teniendo diferencias sutiles de manera que cualquiera que le mirara no lo reconociera.

Pero quizá el aspecto más llamativo, aunque en su opinión el más molón, era el aspecto peli blanco. El pelo, totalmente blanco, era corto y liso, y estaba peinado en mechones hacia atrás, en los cuales no eras capaz de distinguir unos pelos de otros, sólo veías el conjunto. Al ser corto no se iba demasiado hacia atrás, y se mantenía levantado e inclinado cual torre de Pissa. En la frente tenía una cinta que le podría servir para que el sudor no le cayera a los ojos. El color de sus ojos era una mezcla entre el verde esmeralda y el lila. El resto de su cuerpo era casi idéntico a los otros.

Harry decidió que si quería entrenarse duro, lo primero sería comprar algunas cosas, tanto en el Callejón Diagon como en el mundo muggle; por lo que debía ir a sacar algo de oro de Gringotts. Gracias a Sirius ahora podía viajar sin problemas ya que tenía los polvos de Lylian, por lo que cambiando su aspecto a la versión morena los utilizó para aparecerse en un callejón del Callejón Diagon. En esa época del año apenas había gente ya que las vacaciones acababan de comenzar un par de semanas atrás. Fue hasta Gringotts y sacó dinero, el cual cambió un poco por dinero muggle. Después de esto se paseó por las tiendas, compró más ingredientes de pociones (porque aunque ya tenía no estaría mal tener de sobra), no pudo resistirse a mirar las escobas, donde recordó horrorizado que aún no había recuperado su Saeta de Fuego. Encontró una tienda donde vendían gafas y lentillas, tanto muggles como mágicas, y decidió que sería bueno comprarse unas lentillas.

Preguntó por las lentillas y le informaron que con las mágicas sólo se las tenía que cambiar una vez cada 6 meses, porque entonces perdían la magia. Las gafas eran normales y corrientes, y las únicas que eran mágicas eran las gafas de sol. También estaban graduadas pero permitían al que las llevaba ver claramente, como si no fueran negras, y sin que le molestara el sol. Harry se decidió por llevar varios pares de lentillas (cuando entrenara físicamente no sería práctico llevar gafas que se te cayeran y/o rompieran), un nuevo par de gafas y unas gafas de sol.

Después de escuchar todas las indicaciones y pagar siguió viendo tiendas, y justo cuando acabó de verlas vio a un hombre cuyo rostro le recordaba a alguien. Instantes después se dio cuenta de a quien le recordaba el rostro… ¡era el del mortífago que había sido torturado en su sueño!

Con cuidado decidió seguirlo. Rossier salió del Callejón Diagon y se adentró en el callejón Knocturn, pero cerca de Borgin & Burkes Harry lo perdió. Maldijo en silencio y al ver la tienda decidió entrar en ella. Sirius le había dado muchos libros, y aunque iba a tardar bastante en leerlos todos, no estaría mal conseguir más información sobre magia oscura; y sabía que Borgin & Burkes era un buen lugar donde buscar ese tipo de cosas. Aún recordaba cuando fue por error a esa tienda y había escuchado al padre de Draco hablar de ciertos objetos oscuros.

Oscura y tenebrosa, rodeada de sombras y un olor nauseabundo. Justamente como la recordaba. El lugar necesitaba una buena limpieza. Había unas estanterías en la pared, cajas de vidrio que contenían cabezas miniaturizadas y otras cosas, y el armario vacío en el que Harry se había escondido aquella vez seguía allí. No había nadie para atenderlo, así que Harry comenzó a revisar las estanterías.

Los títulos más interesantes eran los mismos a los que tenía en su baúl, pero no muchos. Los otros libros no eran de su agrado, así que comenzó a buscar al tendero, cuando divisó al hombre detrás del mostrador, observándolo. Harry se acercó al hombre.

- Tengo un amigo que hace tiempo me comentó que usted tiene una pequeña colección privada en la que podría estar interesado.

El hombre lo miró, casi como si él tuviera un ojo mágico.

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo tengo una colección privada? Esos libros, - señaló a los que estaban en las estanterías,- son los únicos que tengo.

Harry no se sorprendió de que el hombre, que era el mismo de hacía 4 años, no confiara en él. Por eso al entrar en la tienda ya había empezado a pensar en alguna historia que contar.

- Por desgracia no le puedo decir quién es mi amigo, porque no sé si puedo fiarme de usted; pero me dijo que usted solo haría negocios con una clientela especial. Puedo asegurarle, que estoy dispuesto a pagar más que un precio justo por lo que me pueda llegar a interesar –añadió Harry poniendo encima del mostrador una pequeña bolsa con galeones.

Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron al ver la bolsa, y después de cogerla y comprobar su peso dijo:

- Debo estar de acuerdo con usted, señor. Tengo una rara colección en la parte de atrás, por aquí.

El hombre cerró la puerta principal con un hechizo y guió a Harry hacia la parte de atrás que era un cuarto aún más oscuro y sucio que el anterior. El hombre, quien se introdujo como Boris Burkes, murmuró un hechizo que encendió una antorcha cercana. El lugar estaba lleno de cajas, y tenía un pequeño escritorio en el centro. Burkes se acercó al escritorio, colocó su varita sobre él y dijo algo que Harry no entendió. En ese momento el escritorio pareció desvanecerse, y en su lugar había una puerta- trampa.

Burkes abrió la puerta y colocó una escalera para poder bajar. Le pidió a Harry que lo siguiera, y así lo hizo. Una vez abajo Harry miró alrededor y se encontró una cámara oscura aún más grande que el cuarto de atrás y el principal juntos. Estaba llena de libros y reliquias, desde que piso hasta el techo. Incluso había unos cuchillos que brillaban con una luz roja un tanto escalofriante.

- Bueno, - le informó Burkes, - bienvenido a mi colección de extrañas reliquias. ¿Buscas algo en particular? ¿Quizás le puedo ayudar?

Harry pensó cuidadosamente antes de responder, y se decidió por decir algo que no dejara dudas de que le interesaban cosas no del todo legales.

- Bueno, comenzaré mirando los libros. Me mudaré a otro país pronto, y me gustaría poder usar magia sin que el Ministerio lo sepa. Mi nuevo hogar no tiene las mismas leyes que aquí, y quiero poder practicar magia antes de irme. Me dijeron que podría encontrar la solución a mis problemas en su tienda.

- Bueno, puede que tenga algo que podría ayudarte. ¿Aún eres un estudiante? - El hombre parecía saber de que hablaba.

- Sí, por otro año -Harry pensó que una mentirijilla acerca de su edad no le dolería a nadie.

- Bueno, si has sido educado en casa, o en una escuela "normal", un hechizo puede ayudar. A todos los niños que empiezan su educación mágica se les coloca un hechizo básico de rastreo el primer día. Los estudiantes no lo saben, por supuesto, los de primer año casi siempre son separados del resto para hacer esto.

"Así que por eso los primeros años toman los botes en vez de los carruajes," pensó Harry. "Debe haber una bruja o un mago Escondido lanzando el hechizo. Con toda la atención en el Castillo, nunca notan a los empleados del Ministerio."

- El contra hechizo es simple, - continuó Burkes, - solo que no bien conocido. Ahora si vas Hogwarts es un poco más complicado.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la mención de Hogwarts. Burkes continuó.

- En Hogwarts también se coloca ese hechizo de rastreo, pero desde que Dumbledore se volvió Director, a todos los estudiantes les echan unos polvos mágicos en las bebidas del banquete al comienzo del año. Eso más un hechizo realizado por Dumbledore sirve para monitoreo, por eso el Viejo parece saber todo lo que pasa. Hay un antídoto disponible que tengo, pero es bastante costoso, y sólo impide el rastreo, pero en caso de que hicieras magia aún te detectaría. El Ministerio tampoco aprueba esta poción, es un tema... digamos, no muy bien visto.

"Es ilegal, querrás decir," pensó Harry. Aún así le preocupaba el que pudiera estar siendo rastreado en ese momento, significaría que Dumbledore sabía las veces que él había salido de Privet Drive. Así que preguntó:

- ¿Significa que él sabe que estoy aquí?

- ¿Eh? No, claro que no. Solo sabe dónde estás si alguien utiliza magia cerca de ti. Con el antídoto sólo te detectarán cuando hagas tú personalmente magia.

Harry podía haberse sorprendido si siguiera siendo igual de inocente en lo que respectaba a Dumbledore, pero ya no lo era. "Solo otra de las maneras que tiene para manipular a los que están cerca de él," pensó Harry. Pero Harry estaba ansioso. Esa información le era valiosa. No sabía que era tan vigilado, pero ya había esperado algún tipo de control especial de Dumbledore sobre él. No le dio dos vueltas pues le venía muy bien esa oportunidad. Harry le dijo al hombre:

- Lo llevaré, la poción y el contra- hechizo.

- Muy bien. Solo recuerda no beber nada durante el banquete de inicio de clases. Pero se cuidadoso, o se darán cuenta que lo sabes, - le advirtió Burkes.

- Primero será mejor que tomes el antídoto. Tardará unos minutos. ¿Quieres esperar?

- La verdad, -dijo Harry, - me gustaría mirar los libros que tiene por aquí, si no le importa.

- No hay problema, - le dejó saber Burkes,- aunque solo los libros. El resto de las cosas son un poco peligrosas si no estoy yo. Por seguridad. Espere a que regrese para ver esas cosas.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Después de todo, algunas de las cosas de por allí parecían poder morder si se acercaban mucho. El Sr. Burkes se dirigió a un cuarto adjunto a ese, aparentemente para preparar el antídoto. Estando solo, Harry se dirigió a los libreros. - ¡Estos libros seguro estarían en la sección prohibida, -murmuró Harry,- o ni siquiera allí! - Algunos de los libros eran demasiado oscuros o "malignos", la escuela no tendría una razón válida para tenerlos.

El único libro que cogió era quizás uno de los más oscuros de allí. No sólo era ilegal, sino también de Artes Oscuras "Maldiciones Imperdonables de Otros Ministerios" listaban los equivalentes a las tres Imperdonables en Gran Bretaña alrededor del mundo. Algunas tenían los mismos efectos que la Cruciatus o la Imperius, pero con encantaciones diferentes. También había una variedad de maldiciones Asesinas. Ninguna era tan poderosa como el Avada Kedavra, y muchas podían ser bloqueadas, pero el resultado era el mismo, la muerte. Harry no planeaba usar todas estas maldiciones, pero conocerlas sería una buena idea.

Unos títulos más llamaron su atención, pero el Sr. Burkes volvió en poco tiempo con una poción en la mano. Burkes ayudó a Harry completar su selección, y le pidió que tomara la poción allí. Burkes le dijo que era importante para él, y que no quería que nadie se enterara. Harry tragó el líquido rojo, y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que tenía un sabor dulce. Casi como miel. Luego sacó su varita y la agitó alrededor de la cabeza de Harry realizando un triángulo. Harry escuchó cuidadosamente en caso de que necesitara usar el hechizo de nuevo- Tollo Pervigil Venificus.

Burkes terminó el hechizo y guardó su varita. Con sus cosas en mano, se dirigió hacia la escalera, cuando la voz del Sr. Burkes lo detuvo.

- Sólo una cosa más antes de que te vayas. - Harry se giró y vio con sorpresa que Burkes tenía su varita apuntándolo. - Si tu amigo te habló de este lugar, -continuó, - tuvo que haberte dicho lo que tenías que hacer como cliente…

Harry no tenía idea que hacer. Retiró la expresión de sorpresa de su cara y se dirigió al hombre. Comenzó a buscar en su mente una buena mentira.

- Er, ahh, no, no realmente. -pero agregó, - mi amigo dijo algo acerca de tener que hacer alguna cosa inesperada, pero nunca dijo qué.

Burkes bajó su varita un poco, y le dijo a Harry que sacara la suya. Harry estaba un poco confundido, pero aún así hizo lo que le pidió.

- Espero no haberte asustado, pero debo asegurarme de que no eres un agente encubierto o algo así. Con las cosas que estás llevando, me podría meter en graves problemas. Así que necesito una prueba de que no vas a traicionarme.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Debía darle crédito al hombre. Él nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Así que preguntó: - ¿Qué debo hacer?

Burkes pensó por un momento, y contestó: - Siempre elijo algo diferente, pero si no puedes hacer magia... - hizo una pausa, agarró la varita y apuntando a Harry dijo- IMPERIO.

Harry no se lo podía creer. Había pensado que le pediría tomar el Veritaserum, o algo así, pero no había esperado que le lanzara esa maldición. Consiguió liberarse casi al momento del influjo de la maldición, pero decidió fingir que era controlado.

- ¿Para qué quieres esos libros? –preguntó Burkes.

- Para leerlos y aprender sus conjuros –respondió Harry.

- Dime el nombre de la persona que te habló de esta tienda.

- Nadie. De la tienda no me habló nadie, yo ya la conocía. Sólo me hablaron de su colección privada.

- Hm… ¿Piensas entregarme al Ministerio? ¿Es todo esto una trampa? ¡Responde!

- No, no es una trampa. No pienso delatarlo al Ministerio –respondió Harry deseando internamente que no tuviera que fingir más.

Como escuchando las súplicas internas del muchacho, el Sr. Burkes bajó y guardó la varita. Luego de un gran respiro, Burkes habló:

- Debo decir que me ha costado bastante controlarte, tienes bastante fuerza de voluntad para alguien tan joven. Es evidente que esta no fue la primera vez que te lanzan la maldición. Muy impresionante.

"¡Y Tía Petunia me dice fenómeno!" pensó Harry. Controló su repulsión y le contestó. - No, no fue la primera vez, -no tenía intención de decir que había fallado en el intento, - lamento que haya sido tan fuerte mi resistencia, si me hubiera avisado no me habría resistido tanto.

El Sr. Burkes pareció sorprendido y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara. - No se preocupe, no fue mucho, solo más de lo que esperaba. Tendremos que repetirlo alguna vez.

Harry no podía estar más en desacuerdo pero aún así asintió y siguió al mago que comenzaba a subir la escalera. Una vez en el cuarto, la puerta desapareció y el escritorio estuvo de nuevo en su lugar. Burkes y él se dirigieron al cuarto de enfrente donde Harry pagó por su compra.

- Aquí tiene, -dijo Harry mientras deslizaba un montón de galeones y sickles por el mostrador, - y aquí hay un poco extra por el problema. Espero que ambos podamos mantenernos callados acerca de mi compra. -Harry le había dado unos 50 galeones extras además del ya alto precio.

- Gracias, -replicó Burkes, - y no tema. Mi negocio no sería tan exitoso sin un alto nivel de discreción.

Harry salió de la tienda y volvió a Privet Drive. Guardó todas sus compras en su baúl y volvió a salir, una vez que se hubo puesto las lentillas, y se apareció en la estación de King Cross, y desde allí exploró esa parte del Londres muggle en busca de escuelas de kárate, taekwondo y cosas así. Preguntó en varios sitios, y en el último gimnasio en el que había preguntado le dijeron que la mejor escuela para aprender artes marciales era el "Golden Sparro", pero que era muy difícil matricularse porque sólo aceptaban a aquellos que tenían bastante dinero, y normalmente sólo a orientales. Harry decidió que lo intentaría de todos modos. Le indicaron donde encontrar el local y se dirigió hasta allí.

Llegó cuando estaban a punto de cerrar. Estaban saliendo en ese momento los chicos del que suponía había sido la última clase del día. Eran chicos de entre 13 y 18 años, todos orientales. Entró en el local y fue a recepción, y mientras hablaba con la recepcionista y le preguntaba de horarios y precios, no se fijó en que un grupo de los que acababan de salir le estaban observando. La única información que Harry le sacó a la recepcionista fue que los cursos eran muy caros y que ya no quedaban plazas, cosa que Harry no creía ya que se estaba fijando en una libreta con horarios que la recepcionista había dejado abierta y en la que había clases con 4 nombres apuntados solamente.

Viendo que no iba a recibir otra respuesta diferente, decidió dejar la búsqueda para el día siguiente. Salió del local y se dirigió a un callejón cercano para poder aparecerse, pero cuando iba a aparecerse vio a dos de los chicos que había visto salir de la escuela de artes marciales. Rápidamente se cubrió con la túnica del traje, y como el callejón estaba oscuro a esas horas, los chicos pasaron sin fijarse en él.

A pesar de tener la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, decidió seguirlos; pues a Harry le daban mala espina esos dos. Con cuidado los siguió, aunque casi se pierde un par de veces al no conocer esos callejones y estar tan oscuros.

Cuando al final los alcanzó, vio que ahora no eran dos, si no cinco; y que estaban rodeando a alguien que parecía ser un anciano. Se acercó un poco más y escuchó su conversación:

- Por lo visto eres nuevo en este barrio –dijo el que parecía ser el jefe-, por lo que sólo te explicaremos esta vez las reglas.

- Sí, -dijo otro- las reglas del barrio, y por tu bien te conviene seguirlas…

- Primera –dijo un tercero-, nosotros somos los dueños del barrio.

- Segunda, como dueños del barrio lo protegemos, por lo tanto todos deben pagarnos por nuestro trabajo una tarifa semanal, todo el mundo por igual, sin distinciones.

- ¿Y por qué creer vosotros que yo deber pagaros? –preguntó el viejo, que para estar rodeado parecía estar muy tranquilo.

- Porque tercero, si cumples y pagas, podrás vivir tu vida tranquilamente. No nos meteremos contigo y te dejaremos vivir tu vida. Tú resolverás tus propios problemas.

- Y cuarto, porque si no pagas lo harás por las malas y recibirás un castigo por no haberlo hecho por las buenas –dijo otra vez el jefe haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

Harry en ese momento se había acercado más y había visto que el que estaba siendo rodeado tenía un bastón en una mano. ¡Un ciego! ¿Y esos matones se atrevían a amenazar a un viejo? La ira empezó a crecer dentro de Harry.

- ¿Y se puede saber en qué pensar vosotros gastar vuestros supuestos honorarios? –preguntó el viejo, aún todo tranquilo.

- Fácil, las clases de artes marciales son caras…

- ¡Cállate! ¿Eres tonto? Eso a él no le importa, -y mirando al ciego añadió- tú sólo debes saber que tienes que pagar y punto.

- Así que… saca la pasta.

- Yo no llevar nada.

- Pues tendremos que convencerte para que a partir de ahora siempre lleves algo.

Y dicho esto se acercaron al ciego, pero entonces Harry no aguantó más y salió de su escondite.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a arrinconar a un ciego para robarle?

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Harry.

- No te metas donde no te llaman. Vete ahora que aún puedes.

- No –dijo acercándose aún más a ellos-, no os voy a permitir que le hagáis algo.

El que parecía el jefe se echó a reír, y los demás lo imitaron.

- ¿Dices que tú nos lo vas a impedir? Demasiado tarde. Y qué casualidad: ahora también es demasiado tarde para ti…

En esto se acercaron a él, dejando al ciego olvidado, quien no se había movido de su sitio. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta había sido rodeado y un puño voló hacia él…

* * *

Vale, he vuelto a subir el capítulo.

Como bien me recordó **Alexander Malfoy Black, **había una parte que era casi igual a la encontrada en la historia de "Harry Potter y el poder del tiempo"

Sigo diciendo lo mismo. Me olvidé de esa parte. Simplemente cuando escribí el capitulo copie en mi historia esa parte con la idea de variarla en el futuro, pues me había dado un par de ideas para cosas interesantes que ocurrirán. Pero en el momento en que escribí la historia (hace tiempo) lo hice rapido porque me apetecía más escribir el final de este capitulo y el principio del siguiente.

Gracias de nuevo por avisarme. Si me vuelve a suceder, por favor, haz el favor de avisarme de nuevo.

Si os gustaba como estaba antes, id a leer la historia de "Harry Potter y el poder del tiempo"

Y respondiendo a otra cosa: La chica misteriosa, no voy a decir si va a ser buena o mala. Sólo decir que volvereis a saber de ella.

Y para acabar, los que querais matarme por dejar el capitulo así, por favor comentadme... XDXD


	5. Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento y TIMOS

**Capítulo 5:**** Entrenamiento y TIMOS**

Le estaban dando una paliza. En un momento en el que había caído al suelo, mientras se levantaba escupió la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca y dijo:

- Cinco contra uno, ¿dónde está vuestro honor? ¿Es que sois chiquillas que necesitáis ser cinco para pegar a una sola persona?

El jefe de ellos, ofendido por el comentario, dijo a los otros que se apartaran, que le iba a dar él mismo su merecido a esa "vulgar rata". Se lanzó contra Harry, pero él, de tantas veces que había sido maltratado de pequeño por su tío y su primo y de esquivar bludgers jugando al quidditch, tenía buenos reflejos y consiguió esquivarle. Así unas pocas veces más. Se movía más por instinto e intuición que por otra cosa. Al apartarse la última vez el puño del otro chocó contra la pared, con lo que se hizo bastante daño.

- ¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! Vosotros dos, agarradle.

Los otros fueron a por él, y Harry no pudo escapar de los dos. Lo agarraron y empezaron a pegarle de nuevo.

- Yo tenía razón, -dijo Harry en un momento que pudo hablar- no podéis si no es en gru…

- ¡Cállate! Vamos a darte tal paliza que aprenderás a quedarte callado.

Dicho y hecho, empezaron a darle una tremenda paliza. Intentaba esquivar los golpes, pero los otros dos lo tenían bien agarrado y no era capaz de escapar del agarre.

Pero momentos más tarde lo dejaron libre. Normal, ya que no era capaz de aguantar de pie. Aún así le seguían pegando, hasta que uno de ellos gritó. Los otros se giraron y vieron al que gritó caer al suelo por acción de un golpe recibido por alguien que estaba de pie delante de ellos. Ellos atacaron a esta persona. Lo siguiente que pasó Harry apenas pudo apreciarlo, ya que estaba luchando para no caer inconsciente, aunque no aguantó mucho tiempo. Sólo recordaba haber visto a alguien encargarse de los otros antes de desmayarse.

Cuando despertó sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Lo único que pudo percibir era que estaba acostado en una cama. Cuando consiguió semi incorporarse escuchó una voz que le dijo:

- No, tú aún no estar bien, tú acostarte y descansar.

Y aunque la razón le decía a Harry que desconfiara, el dolor y el instinto le hicieron confiar en la voz y se volvió a dormir.

Cuando se volvió a despertar, se encontraba mejor. Al menos la cabeza no le dolía ni le daba vueltas como antes. Se incorporó un poco, y se fijó en que no tenía puesto más ropa que sus pantalones. El resto del cuerpo estaba sólo cubierto por alguna que otra venda. Antes de poder pensar mucho más volvió a escuchar la voz:

- ¿Ya despierto? – y se acercó a él un viejo hombre con un cuenco en las manos – Bébete esto, tú luego sentir mejor.

Harry no discutió, porque a pesar de tener mejor la cabeza aún sentía su cuerpo algo magullado. El cuenco contenía una especie de líquido de un color verde, parecido al té. Al beberlo lo encontró algo amargo, aunque no sabía mal. Enseguida empezó a sentirse mucho mejor.

Una vez hubo bebido todo, observó la habitación en la que se encontraba. No le sonaba de nada y se preguntó dónde y por qué estaba allí. Fue entonces cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado, el ciego, los chicos, la pelea…

Miró de nuevo al hombre, pero esta vez lo reconoció: ¡Era el anciano ciego al que había intentado ayudar! Era una persona bajita, de 1'40 o algo así; y seguramente tenía 60 o 70 años. Tenía rasgos orientales, por lo que debía ser chino o japonés. No tenía mucho pelo, sólo un poco a los lados, y éste era de color blanco.

- Gracias por la bebida –dijo Harry-, en verdad me encuentro mejor. Pero ¿dónde estoy? ¿Y cómo he llegado aquí?

- Tú estar en mi casa –respondió el ciego-, yo traerte ayer por la noche.

- ¿Ayer? –preguntó Harry algo preocupado- ¿Qué hora es?

- Ser las 6 y media. Pronto hora de desayunar.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme –dijo Harry pensando en lo que le harían sus tíos o la Orden si se enteraba que no había pasado la noche allí-. Si no vuelvo antes de que mis tíos se den cuenta tendré problemas.

- Entiendo –dijo el ciego-. Puedes irte. Pero vuelve más tarde. Yo revisarte las heridas y luego hablaremos.

- De acuerdo –acordó Harry-. Volveré por la tarde.

Diciendo esto Harry se levantó, y cuando iba a salir de la habitación el ciego lo detuvo.

- Espera, pequeño impaciente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú olvidar tu ropa –dijo el ciego señalando hacia una silla donde estaba doblada el resto de su ropa.

- … es verdad… -Harry se avergonzó al recordar que sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones y las vendas.

Se apresuró en ponerse el resto de la ropa, y fue entonces cuando se fijó que su aspecto volvía a ser el de siempre. Tenía algunos moretones, pero apenas eran visibles en la cara. Donde más se notaban eran en el pecho, pero con el resto de la ropa puesta no se veían. Le extrañaba haberse recuperado tan rápido ya que recordaba que le habían dado una buena paliza, pero no era momento para pensar en ello.

Se despidió del ciego y salió de su casa: un pequeño bajo en uno de los edificios del barrio pobre de la ciudad. Fijándose bien donde estaba para volver luego, se fue a un callejón y se desapareció. Se apareció en su baúl directamente, pues una de las cosas que había descubierto es que el folio "anti-detecta magia" le permitía aparecerse dentro del baúl, pero sólo a él. De otra manera hubiera tenido que aparecerse lejos de su casa ya que nadie se podía aparecer cerca por los escudos anti-aparición que había.

Una vez en el baúl se quitó la ropa, se puso ropa normal y se fue a desayunar. Cuando bajó su tío y lo vio allí estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero al recordar que él había cerrado la puerta de la entrada y Harry no podía hacer magia, era imposible que hubiera vuelto; por lo que la noche anterior cuando no lo vio sería que ya había vuelto a su habitación antes de que se hiciera de noche sin que ellos se enteraran. Vernon se prometió a si mismo que la próxima vez vigilaría él mismo la puerta para saber cuando volvía el mocoso y así tener una razón para gritarle.

Harry, al ver que su tío no le decía nada, se tranquilizó; pero decidió que tenía que buscar alguna manera para hacer creer a ellos que estaba en su cuarto metido cuando no estaba. Algo le decía que seguía sin poder utilizar la magia en esa casa sin que le descubrieran, por lo que decidió actuar de manera prudente y seguir practicando dentro del baúl. Ya le preguntaría a Remus por sus sospechas.

Cuando acabó de desayunar se fue al baúl y se acostó en el sofá a descansar; porque la verdad es que aún estaba hecho polvo. Aunque se encontraba mejor, se sentía aún muy cansado. Leyó un poco y durmió. Después de comer se volvió a poner el traje, atrancó manualmente la puerta de su habitación y una vez que se hubo disfrazado (apariencia morena, es la que había decidido utilizar por defecto) se metió en el baúl y utilizando los polvos de Lylian se apareció cerca de la casa del ciego, y fue hasta allí andando.

Al poco tiempo de llamar a la puerta el ciego le abrió un poco la puerta, preguntando quien era; a lo que Harry respondió que era el chico de ayer. El ciego le dejó pasar.

- Ven –dijo el ciego, y lo condujo hasta la habitación donde Harry había dormido-. Quítate la parte de arriba de la ropa, yo revisarte las heridas.

- Pero… ¿usted no es ciego? ¿Cómo es que ha podido curarme? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Sí, ser ciego; pero yo tener otras formas de ver… Haz caso, pequeño impaciente. Luego yo responder a tus preguntas.

Harry se quitó todo menos los pantalones. No sabía la razón, pero su instinto le decía que confiara en el ciego y le dejara hacer. El ciego palpó las vendas y las quitó, y cubrió las zonas de moretones con una crema que sacó de un tarro. Harry sintió un alivio inmediato, ya que aunque ya no le dolía, aún le molestaba un poco. Después le puso otras vendas, y se fue un momento. Volvió unos minutos más tarde con un par de vasos y una tetera, o algo así. Puso todo en la mesita de cristal que había cerca de la cama y llenó los dos vasos con el líquido de la tetera.

- Bebe, ser bueno para las heridas.

Harry cogió su vaso y bebió un sorbo. Después se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Yo mudarme aquí hace una semana. Antes yo ser un pequeño vendedor de ungüentos y cremas. Pero decidí tener unas pequeñas vacaciones y este pequeño bajo ser de un viejo amigo. Poder llamarme John.

- ¿John? – A Harry le extrañó que el nombre fuera inglés cuando el ciego parecía oriental, pero no le dio importancia. Yo me llamo Harry, Harry Potter.

- ¿Harry Potter? Hm… Es curioso, yo oír ese nombre hace poco… Pero ahora no recuerdo donde… bueno, ser igual. ¿Qué hacer tú ayer noche en el callejón?

- Pues… –dijo Harry, y como sentía que podía confiar en él, decidió sincerarse en parte, todo lo que podía hacerlo con un muggle-. A mí me gustaría aprender artes marciales, por lo que ayer fui hasta el Golden Starro para ver si me admitían. Pero no me admitieron. Cuando iba a volver a mi casa vi pasar a dos de los jóvenes que había visto salir del Golden Starro, y como tuve un mal presentimiento los seguí. Cuando llegué a donde estaba usted escuché parte de la conversación y decidí intervenir. El resto ya lo sabe…

- No me trates de usted, pequeño impaciente.

- De acuerdo… ¿por qué me llamas pequeño impaciente?

- Porque lo eres –respondió John con una sonrisa-. Actúas primero y piensas después, aunque seas valiente y tengas una causa noble.

- ¿Qué pasó después de que me dieran la paliza?

- Pues… yo decidir que ya ser suficiente y yo impedir que siguieran pegándote.

- Pero… -dijo Harry totalmente confuso y desconcertado-. ¿Usted no es ciego?

- Sí, pero eso no significar que yo no poder defenderme. Eres joven para apreciarlo, pero existir otras maneras de saber claramente lo que ocurre. Los ojos a veces pueden confundir, pero yo poder escuchar, y poder sentir lo que ocurre.

- ¿Sentir…?

- ¿Cómo tú esquivar ayer al otro?

- ¿Eh? Pues… -Harry no sabía qué responder-. Supongo que tengo reflejos después de intentar esquivar las veces que me pegaban de pequeño, o después de esquivar bludgers… -decía Harry para sí, pero al final respondió-: No sé, me dejé llevar por el instinto…

- Pues tú pensar esto como algo parecido. Yo tener la intuición, pero después de mucho practicar tenerla más desarrollada. Así que poder decir que yo sentir lo que ocurre. Cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Cierra los ojos.

Harry desconfió un momento, pero cerró los ojos.

- Ahora olvidar todo. Concentrar en tu respiración. Siente el aire salir y entrar en tus pulmones. Escucha lo que te rodea. Escucha el silencio. Atiende a los más mínimos cambios. Escucha el silencio… -mientras decía esto lentamente con una voz que invitaba a calmarse y relajarse, John se había levantado y había cogido un bastón. Se acercó a Harry y lo atacó con el bastón, pero Harry movió la cabeza en el momento justo y esquivó el golpe. Abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras John volvía a colocar el bastón donde estaba.

- ¿Qué haber escuchado? –preguntó John.

- He… he escuchado… como te movías y cogías el bastón. He escuchado… el aire cuando el bastón se movía. He… ¿he sentido el ataque?

- Bien. Tú tener potencial. Y tú tener buenos reflejos. ¿Por qué querer aprender a luchar?

- Por… porque quiero saber defenderme –respondió Harry dudando un poco, pero hablando cada vez con más seguridad; más como si se estuviera hablando a sí mismo-. Quiero ser fuerte y no estar asustado ni solo nunca más. Quiero dejar de huir, de mirar y de mantenerme al margen. No quiero volver a sentir que los demás se sacrifican por mí. Estoy harto de que me persigan. Quiero correr libre, sin nadie que dicte mi vida. Quiero poder decidir mi destino. –En estos momentos Harry había empezado a llorar mientras hablaba-. No quiero sufrir, quiero el poder para no tener que perder a nadie más. Quiero que mis padres y mi padrino se sientan orgullosos de mí… -dijo susurrando las últimas palabras.

- Puedo enseñarte lo que sé –dijo John-. Nada ser seguro, pero lo que se puede hacer es intentarlo. Tanto tus padres como tu padrino estarán orgullosos siempre que tú intentar.

- De acuerdo –dijo Harry limpiándose la cara de lágrimas-. Creo que estoy preparado.

Durante un rato ambos se quedaron en silencio. Harry aprovechó ese silencio para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pensó en lo que acababa de pasar. Después de haber dicho todo eso, es como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. No sabía porque confiaba en esa persona, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba relajado de verdad.

- Gracias, John –le dijo Harry mirándolo-. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me encuentro más relajado, como si me quitara un peso de encima. Gracias.

- No es nada, pequeño impaciente. Ahora acaba de beberte el té, antes de que se enfríe.

- ¿De verdad me quieres enseñar? –preguntó Harry mientras se bebía el resto del té.

- Sí. Tú tener potencial, y ser noble. Yo creer que tú merecer la pena. –John se quedó callado unos segundos, y después continuó-. ¿Tú preguntar qué puedo yo enseñarte?

- En parte, pero tomaré lo que quieras darme –respondió Harry sin saber por qué.

- Veo que tú ser humilde, bien. Esa ser una buena virtud. Yo te enseñaré lo que sé. Empezar por lo básico de kunfú, sobre todo para defender. El resto ya se verá, joven mago.

- Pues… -empezó a decir Harry pero se detuvo. "¿Joven mago?" pensó- ¿Por qué me has llamado joven mago?

- Porque ser un mago, yo saber –respondió John.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo sentirlo –dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Un viejo refrán decir: "Cuando el momento llegar, respuestas solas vendrán."

- Pero…

- Tú no ser impaciente. Tú deber esperar.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué sabes sobre la magia? –preguntó Harry.

- Lo suficiente –respondió John-. Existir, al igual que los magos y las brujas, existir Ministerio de Magia, y otras cosas.

- ¿Eres un squib?

- No, yo ser un "muggle".

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

- Una vez yo presenciar accidente mágico antes de ser ciego.

- ¿No te desmemorizaron?

- Ellos intentar, pero yo saber cerrar mi mente e impedirlo. Mi antiguo maestro enseñar a hacerlo. Él ser mago y decirme después sobre magia.

- ¿Tu maestro era mago? ¿Cómo es que te enseñó si eras un muggle? ¿Y qué te enseñó?

- Muchas preguntas, pequeño impaciente.

- Perdón.

- No problema, pero mejor hacer preguntas de una en una. Sí, él ser mago. Él enseñar verdadero kunfú, enseñar a moldear el espíritu, a cerrar mi mente y otras cosas.

- ¿Por qué te enseñó?

- Yo preguntarle eso mismo. Él responder que lo que él saber de magia poder aprenderse en el colegio, y lo que él sabe ir más allá de ello. Según él yo era la persona adecuada para aprender.

- ¿A qué te refieres con cerrar la mente? –dijo Harry intuyendo a lo que se refería.

- A impedir que nadie entre en ella, ni que sea posible desmemorizarte.

- ¿Occlumancia? –preguntó Harry.

- Así lo llaman los magos, aunque ellos equivocarse al pensar que ser una disciplina mágica.

- ¿No lo es?

- No, cualquiera poder aprender si intentar.

- ¿Y qué pasa con la legeremancia? He visto como magos se ha metido en mi mente apuntándome con la varita y pronunciando "legeremens" –dijo Harry recordando las lecciones con Snape.

- Eso simplemente aumentar la potencia del ataque mental. Poder hacerse sin varita, pero eso no poder aprenderlo todos.

- ¿Me podrías enseñar a cerrar mi mente? –preguntó Harry algo ansioso-. Existe un mago que a veces se mete en mi cabeza…

- Sí, yo poder. A partir de ahora tú deber venir todas las tardes de 2 a 8 de la tarde. Durante ese tiempo yo enseñarte.

- De acuerdo.

- A partir de ahora yo ser tu maestro. Tú deber llamarme sensei.

- Sí… sensei.

- El entrenamiento ser duro y nada fácil. ¿Tú estar dispuesto?

- Sí.

- Entonces tú ir y descansar. Empezar mañana.

- De acuerdo, –dijo Harry, pero cuando iba a irse se le ocurrió una cosa…- ¿Puedo aparecerme a partir de ahora directamente aquí?

- Sí, tú poder.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana sensei.

Y dicho esto, Harry cogió los polvos de Lylian y se fue.

Se apareció en su baúl. Se fijó en la hora y comprobó bastante sorprendido que habían pasado varias horas.

Al día siguiente por la tarde volvió a casa de John. John le llevó a una de las salas, que por el aspecto parecía ser un viejo gimnasio.

- Tú querer aprender a pelear. Yo no enseñar eso. Yo enseñar verdadero kunfú.

- ¿Qué es el verdadero kunfú?

- Muchos creer que kunfú es saber pelear, sabes hacer poses chulas para chulear. Kunfú no es eso, kunfú ser una dura disciplina.

- ¿No es saber pelear? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

- No. Kunfú enseña a pelear para no hacerlo. Kunfú ser una forma de vida. Kunfú vivirse con el corazón. Tú deber tener equilibrio entre la mente, el espíritu y el corazón.

- No termino de entenderlo –dijo Harry después de un momento de silencio.

- Yo no esperar que lo hicieras. Tú aprender eso con el tiempo. Ahora tú quitar la ropa.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, confuso por lo que acababa de oír.

- Tú poner esto –dijo John dándole un pequeño traje negro-. Poder ir a aquella puerta, ser vestuario.

- Eh… vale, ahora vuelvo.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado, dejó su traje doblado en una esquina y volvió a donde estaba su sensei.

- Bien –dijo John-. Ahora tú hacer esto…

Durante las dos siguientes horas Harry estuvo haciendo los ejercicios que él le mandó: correr, saltar a la comba… cosas que a Harry le parecían no tener sentido, pero no se quejó. Después del último ejercicio que había realizado Harry estaba agotado, y eso que él no se cansaba fácilmente ya que hacía mucho ejercicio jugando al quidditch. Menos mal que en ese momento John le dijo que hicieran un descanso mientras tomaban una infusión. Harry se sentó y poco después John volvió con la jarra de la infusión.

- Tú durar poco –dijo John-. Tener que practicar mucho más. A partir de mañana esta parte durar mucho más y ser mucho más dura. Ahora yo querer que tú cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Cerrar los ojos.

Harry obedeció y cerró los ojos.

- Ahora concentra en mi voz. Vacía tu mente y concentrar en tu respiración…

Durante otro par de horas ellos siguieron así, y Harry poco a poco fue relajándose y vaciando su mente siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba John. Después Harry tuvo que volver al ejercicio físico, y así hasta ser las 7.

- Hoy tú marchar ahora y descansar. Aquí acabar la parte suave.

- ¿Esto… -decía Harry todo sofocado- esto fue suave?

- Sí, a partir de mañana ser peor. De 2 a 8 tú estar aquí, y tú tener que poner esas ropas por debajo del traje y nunca quitar –dijo John señalando a unas ropas que tenía en una esquina.

- ¿Qué tienen esas prendas de especial?

- Coger y verás.

Harry se acercó al traje y lo cogió, pero no pudo levantarlo al primer intento al no suponer el verdadero peso…

- ¡Dios! ¡Cómo pesa!

- Ser poco para empezar, sólo unos 25 kilos…

- Sensei, yo no puedo llevar eso puesto, apenas podría moverme.

- Tú entrenar con él puesto. A partir de ahora tú llevar siempre puesto. Tú llevártelo ahora y no quitarlo en casa. Cuando tú volver mañana tú deber estar acostumbrado a moverte.

Harry no estaba del todo convencido de esto, pero no desobedeció. Se fue al vestuario, se puso su ropa y cogió ese traje antes de volver a su casa. Allí se puso esas ropas tan pesadas, que no eran más que una camiseta y un pantalón, ambos muy finitos pero muy pesados. Harry no entendía cómo podía pesar tanto algo tan fino. Se lo puso por debajo de la ropa normal y se dedicó el resto del tiempo a caminar con ello puesto.

Al día siguiente se despertó con bastantes agujetas, y le fue difícil levantarse ya que no se había quitado nada. Al llegar la tarde al menos ya podía moverse un poco más normal, aunque muy lento aún. Para él, el entrenamiento de ese día fue aún peor. Le costaba mucho moverse, pero no desistió.

Así, poco a poco se fue estableciendo una rutina: Todas las mañanas Harry iba al baúl y estudiaba libros o practicaba magia. Una de las primeras cosas que leyó fue los libros sobre la animagia, pero comprobó que primero necesitaba mejorar un poco su nivel en transformaciones y en pociones, pues era necesaria una poción. Todas las tardes iba a casa de John y fue haciendo lo que le mandaba. Al principio le costaba mucho, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando e iba aprendiendo lo poco que le estaba enseñando, pues a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo allí, no le enseñaba más que cosas básicas; pero cuando Harry le preguntó una tarde sobre ello, además de recibir un golpe con el bastón, el cual en los entrenamientos John siempre llevaba y cuando Harry se equivocaba le golpeaba aunque no duramente, le respondió que antes de correr aprender a volar.

Pronto llegó el cumpleaños número 16 de Harry, y ese día vino Remus a visitarle. Le trajo las cartas y los regalos de sus amigos y le comentó sobre lo que había averiguado. Sólo algo relacionado con un viejo apellido: Berengar, que tenía algo que ver con los documentos que intentaba traducir. A parte de eso no había averiguado gran cosa y aún no había encontrado el libro donde aparecía lo del acero del diablo.

Harry a su vez le dijo lo que recordaba del sueño de Voldemort para que le dijera a Dumbledore: le mencionó que había sido mucho más difuso de lo normal, y la parte más clara era la del principio en la que Voldemort estaba más enfadado. Le mencionó que parecía ser que habían perseguido a un muggle que se les había escapado y que habían mencionado el testamento de Sirius, pero que el resto era demasiado confuso. Remus se preocupó, pero no dijo nada, y prometió que se lo diría lo antes posible a Dumbledore.

Remus le dio un tiempo a Harry para que fuera a su habitación a leer las cartas y a escribir sus respuestas. Se sorprendió de que las de Ron y Hermione fueran mucho más formales de lo habitual. Sólo le felicitaban, le preguntaban cómo estaba y le decían que se cuidara. A Harry le pareció extraño este comportamiento, sobre todo de Hermione, que nunca le había escrito algo tan formal, aunque se alegró de que Neville y Luna le hubieran felicitado. Las cartas de Hagrid y los gemelos eran como siempre, Hagrid le felicitaba y le enviaba un pastel hecho por él mismo. Ron le enviaba un surtido de dulces y los gemelos un paquete con sus productos y una nota explicativa. Hermione le regaló un libro sobre quidditch: "Comentarios graciosos hechos en partidos desastrosos". La señora Weasley le envió unos pasteles caseros y Remus le dio una foto enmarcada. Justamente la que se habían hecho en la última Navidad Sirius, Remus y él.

Harry escribió sus respuestas, agradeciéndoles a todos y volvió a junto de Remus. Estuvieron un rato charlando sobre Sirius y Harry comprobó que no era el único que se sentía mal y culpable. Remus le dijo que desgraciadamente la señora Figg había muerto poco después de Navidad en un accidente de coche, y que por eso su casa estaba deshabitada. También le dijo que Dumbledore le mencionó que los resultados de sus TIMOS y su carta de Hogwarts le llegarían también por lechuza en un par de días, y que no pasaba nada por responder por vía lechuza.

Ellos hablaron de poco más y después Remus se fue. Harry volvió a su cuarto y recordó el regalo que le había dejado Sirius para que abriera en su cumpleaños. Cogió con cuidado el paquete y lo desenvolvió. No era más que una vieja caja, con una nota encima:

_Harry, esta caja contiene objetos que yo guardaba como recuerdo. Ahora son para ti. Hay un par de memorias mías para que veas si puedes en un pensadero y algún que otro objeto que me perteneció a mí o a tus padres, como sus varitas. Las encontré y las he guardado a buen recaudo. Eres libre de hacer con ellas lo que quieras. También hay alguna foto de cuando éramos jóvenes. Esta es mi última carta para ti, después de esta ya no hay más. Cuídate._

Harry no lloró, pero abrazó la carta como si fuera algo muy valioso para él. Después observó lo que había en la caja: dos frascos con recuerdos, unas pocas fotos y dos varitas. Cuando cogió las varitas observó que en ambas aparecía puesto en la parte por donde se agarraba las iniciales de sus padres; en una JP, en la otra LE.

Después de pensar un rato sobre ello Harry decidió que llevaría las varitas consigo siempre. Tenía su varita, pero creía que sus padres querrían que tuviera sus varitas si alguna vez las necesitaba. Por lo que guardó una de ellas en el asa de su mochila y la otra en la bota. Su varita sería la que llevara siempre más a mano. De esa manera sentía que sus padres estaban aún más cerca de él.

Fue a la "sala anti-estrés" y probó ambas varitas. Sus hechizos eran sólo un pelín más débiles que con su varita, pero se imaginó que eso sería porque no estaban hechas para él. Aún así se sorprendió de que fueran tan efectivas, pues no era la primera vez que usaba una varita que no era la suya y normalmente los hechizos tenían menos potencia de la mostrada por estas varitas. También comprobó que la varita que fue de su padre era más poderosa en transformaciones y hechizos de ataque que la otra, y la de su madre era más poderosa en encantamientos y defensa.

Guardó las varitas de nuevo y siguió estudiando. Esa tarde en casa de John, al igual que todos los días, después del ejercicio inicial se sentó y siguió las indicaciones de su sensei para relajarse y vaciar la mente. Esta vez consiguió llegar a un nuevo estado de relajación, concentración y meditación. Cuando salió de él se encontraba mucho más descansado que de costumbre.

- Sensei… Creo que he conseguido hacer lo que me decías.

- ¿Tú cómo sentir? –le preguntó simplemente John.

- Relajado, descansado, como si hubiera recuperado parte de mis fuerzas…

- Bien. Ese ser el objetivo inicial de esta práctica. Tú haber conseguido llegar a un estado de meditación y relajación profundo. Estar unas pocas horas en este estado sustituye el necesitar dormir por muchas horas.

- ¿Quieres decir que no necesito dormir si hago esto por las noches?

- Algo así. Tú estar así por pocas horas y es como si dormir por muchas. De esa manera tú poder aprovechar el tiempo.

- ¿Sólo sirve para eso?

- No, también servir para organizar mente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Existir muchas formas de cerrar la mente, pero este método ser de los más rápidos y díficiles. Para poder cerrar tu mente tú deber pasar tiempo conociendo tu propia mente –explicó John-. Tú deber pasar tiempo clasificando recuerdos y decidiendo cuales pueden ser vistos y cuáles no. Tú tener que crear algo como capas en tu mente.

- Sigo sin entenderlo del todo –dijo Harry, que aunque intentaba asimilarlo no era capaz.

- La mejor manera de entender es hacer.

- De acuerdo, esta noche empezaré…

- Y una cosa…

- ¿Si, sensei?

- Aunque esto ser útil, ser bueno dormir de la manera normal de vez en cuando. Dormir tiene otros efectos además de descansar.

- De acuerdo, sensei –dijo Harry, tampoco entendiendo completamente lo que le decía; pero encantado ante la idea de poder disponer más tiempo para estudiar y entrenar.

De esa manera, Harry empezó a pasar las noches meditando en ese estado; de manera que 4-5 horas así le equivalían a unas 12 horas de sueño y descanso profundo.

Un par de días más tarde a Harry le llegó la lechuza del colegio con un pequeño paquete, cosa que a Harry le parecía raro. Al abrirlo lo primero que cogió fue la carta con las notas:

_Estimado Sr. Potter,_

_Aquí se le adjunta el resultado de sus TIMOS (Títulos Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria). Las posibles calificaciones son las siguientes:_

_E - Extraordinario_

_SE - Supera las Expectativas_

_A - Aceptable_

_I - Insatisfactorio_

_D - Desastroso_

_T - Troll_

_Un TIMO se obtiene por cada calificación de E, SE o A. Calificaciones de I, D o T no afectan para nada. Si piensa que hay algún error en sus calificaciones, por favor contacte con alguno de mis asistentes._

_Sinceramente,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Autoridad de Enseñanzas y Aprendizaje Mágicos._

_Puntajes de los TIMOs de Harry James Potter Evans:_

_Astronomía – A_

_Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas – SE_

_Encantamientos – SE_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – E +_

_Adivinación – I_

_Herbología – SE_

_Historia de la Magia – D_

_Pociones – SE_

_Transformaciones – E_

_El símbolo E+ significa conseguir la calificación perfecta en esa asignatura, lo que cuenta como dos TIMOS en vez de uno, lo que solo ocurre una vez cada 20 años como promedio._

_Total TIMOS: Ocho_

_Con la carta se le adjuntan las distintas profesiones que usted puede estudiar, y aunque ya se han encargado de informarles el año pasado; es mejor que los estudiantes estén seguros de lo que quieren hacer._

¡Ocho TIMOS! Eran más de lo que él se esperaba. Sabía que suspendería Adivinación, y no tenía muchas esperanzas en Historia de la Magia después de haberse quedado dormido en mitad del examen. Había tenido sus dudas con Astronomía, pero al final no tenía que haberse preocupado. Sabía que el resto le había salido bien, y estaba orgulloso de sus notas en DCAO, Pociones y Transformaciones. Había esperado sacar como mucho el Aceptable en Pociones, y el Supera las Expectativas en Transformaciones, y la puntuación perfecta en Defensa le hacía sentir orgulloso. Y si él había conseguido sacar esas notas, no podían ser nada comparadas con las de Hermione. Seguro que ella había conseguido como mínimo una calificación perfecta en Transformaciones, y muchos Extraordinarios.

En Pociones seguía sin tener la nota que el profesor Snape requería para seguir en su clase, que era el Extraordinario; pero había estado pensando durante el verano y había decidido que la carrera de Auror ya no le atraía tanto como antes. Los aurores trabajaban siempre para el Ministerio, sin importar el camino que este decidiera. Él mismo lo había comprobado el año anterior. Era importante que él aprendiera a realizar sus propias pociones, pero sabía que con el profesor Snape no aprendería demasiado. Snape no era capaz de ver más allá del odio que sentía hacia su padre, y eso unido a su habitual desprecio de cualquiera que no fuera Slytherin le limitaría bastante. Harry estudiaría mejor por su cuenta o con ayuda de Hermione (que es como había hecho hasta ahora) que con Snape, además, alguno de los libros que le dio Sirius y ya había ojeado era sobre las cosas básicas en pociones. Pasos que Snape nunca mencionó, y muy importantes; por eso a muchos estudiantes se les daba mal Pociones. Harry incluso había descubierto después de leer parte del libro que a él se le daba bien la preparación de pociones; incluso ya había conseguido hacer algunas pociones menores como pociones cicatrizantes de bajo nivel, anti-moratones, que utilizaba con frecuencia después de su entrenamiento con John, o pequeños revitalizantes; y ahora estaba intentando hacer el antídoto para anular las pociones de amor como la amorentia. Quién sabe si la necesitaría en alguna ocasión…

Lo que haría sería estudiar cinco asignaturas: Encantamientos, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, DCAO, Herbología y Transformaciones. Luego en los ÉXTASIS, si podía, se presentaría también al de Pociones, pero por ahora estudiaría esas asignaturas.

Harry agradecía el que le llegaran los folletos informativos de las carreras, pues así vería si le interesaba alguna, y si no ya decidiría en el futuro, si es que sobrevivía. Pues aún tenía presente la profecía que Dumbledore le había revelado después de la muerte de Sirius:

"_El único con poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor Oscuro lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida."_

Sabía que a lo mejor no sobreviviría, por lo que el presente debía dedicarlo a entrenarse para la lucha. Para luchar y ganar. Tenía que aceptar su pasado y su destino, y de nada le servía quejarse. Él sólo podía hacer lo mejor con lo que le había tocado, y eso es lo que pensaba hacer.

En el paquete también había otras dos cartas, además de un par de insignias o algo parecido envueltas en tela. Cogió otra de las cartas, que resultó ser de McGonagall:

_Estimado Sr. Potter,_

_Me agrada saber que le haya ido tan bien en sus TIMOS. Debo decir, que estoy muy sorprendida y orgullosa de usted al ver tan buena calificación en transformaciones; no esperaba tanto de usted. Por desgracia no ha obtenido la nota necesaria para entrar en Pociones, pero en Septiembre volveremos a hablar de sus posibilidades académicas. Por favor, envíe una carta explicitando en que clases de EXTASIS desea entrar... Diez es el número máximo de clases que puede elegir. Si desea elegir Estudios Muggles como una clase, puede entrar luego de pasar un examen de equivalencia._

_Cambiando de tema, me agrada informarle que su restricción de por vida para Quidditch ha sido revocada, al igual que el resto de esos ridículos decretos. Tengo su escoba bien guardada en mi oficina, y se la devolveré cuando el año escolar comience. Además se le ha nombrado el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, ya que la capitana del curso anterior, Angelina, como algunos otros jugadores, ya se han graduado. Con la carta también viene la insignia de capitán. Espero que haga una brillante actuación este año, me he acostumbrado a tener la Copa de Quidditch en mi oficina._

_En segundo lugar tengo que informarle de que el director Dumbledore ha decidido nombrarle el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor. Por desgracia el señor Weasley ha demostrado no ser un candidato adecuado, por lo que usted tomará su lugar. También se le envía con esta carta la insignia de prefecto._

_Le deseo que pase un buen verano. _

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Sub- Directora, Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_

Con que le habían nombrado prefecto y capitán del equipo de quidditch… No le gustaba nada todo el asunto. A Harry algo le decía que querían tenerlo ocupado. También había estado pensando durante el verano sobre el quidditch, y había decidido dejarlo. Sí, era algo que le encantaba, pero estaba cansado de la presión que sufría todos los años por culpa de ello. Además, como bien había dicho Sirius en su carta, necesitaba tener tiempo para entrenar y estudiar. Ahora que iba a estar en sexto las asignaturas iban a ser más difíciles, y él tenía que entrenar a parte por su cuenta; por lo que necesitaba el tiempo. Cuando quisiera o necesitara desahogarse siempre podría salir a volar él solo con su escoba, o ir a uno de los entrenamientos del equipo de Gryffindor y ayudar a entrenar al nuevo buscador que tendrían que poner. El tiempo libre que tuviera ese año preferiría pasarlo con sus amigos, sobre todo con Hermione; ya que quería saber qué sentía realmente él por ella y descubrir si ella sentía algo por él…

Tampoco tenía pensado aceptar el título de prefecto. Le había molestado un poquito el no haberlo tenido el año pasado, pero poco después apenas le importó. Era mucho tiempo y mucho trabajo que tenía que hacer a cambio. Lo único bueno del puesto era la autoridad para quitar puntos, el poder usar el baño de prefectos y el poder disponer de la habitación de prefecto; que sería un cuarto para él solo. Ron no la había tenido porque no había querido, o porque no sabía que podía pedirlo, Harry no estaba seguro de la razón.

Cogió la tercera carta, que era nada más y nada menos que de Dumbledore:

_Querido Harry,_

_Déjame felicitarte por tu 16 cumpleaños, que fue hace un par de días. Aún recuerdo cuando cumplí yo los 16 años, que me empaché de pastel de chocolate como si tuviera 4 años… pero estoy divagando._

_En primer lugar también quiero felicitarte por tus estupendas notas en tus TIMOS. Debo decirte que el profesor Snape no esperaba que sacaras una nota tan alta a pesar de no ser la que él requiere para sus clases._

_También he sido informado de que se te ha nombrado nuevo prefecto y capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor. Enhorabuena. Como ya dije, fue un error no haberte nombrado prefecto el año pasado, pero este año hemos decidido enmendar ese error al comprobar que Ronald Weasley no cumplía sus obligaciones como esperábamos._

_En otro orden de cosas, visto el éxito que tuviste el año pasado con la creación del ED, he decidido que este año puedes seguir dirigiéndolo y enseñando a los alumnos que quieran estar en él._

_Cambiando de tema, Remus me ha informado del sueño que tuviste sobre Voldemort. Me imagino que la razón por la que esta vez era muy poco claro era porque como te dije ahora Voldemort utiliza Oclumancia contra ti. Si has conseguido ver algo creo que es porque él estaba más enfadado de lo habitual. Aún así es necesario que aprendas y domines la Oclumancia, sólo por si acaso. Este año tendrás esas clases conmigo, y en caso de que yo no pueda seguirán siendo con el profesor Snape. Sé que vuestra relación no es buena, pero después de hablar con él ha decidido olvidar lo ocurrido el año pasado y darte clases si es necesario._

_Un par de días antes del 1 de Septiembre alguien de la Orden te recogerá para que puedas ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar todo el material necesario._

_Un saludo y disfruta del resto de tus vacaciones._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director, Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_

Así que Dumbledore aún quería que aprendiera Oclumancia… Bueno, eso ya era algo que estaba en sus planes, y gracias a John Harry esperaba dominarlo antes del siguiente curso. De esa manera ya no necesitaría esas clases, y menos con Snape.

¿Y también le dejaban continuar con el ED? Ya antes de haber leído el consejo de Sirius él no tenía ganas de continuarlo. Si lo había empezado el año anterior era por la insistencia de Ron y Hermione, sobre todo de esta última, a la que no podía negarle casi nada; y la principal razón había sido que tenían una profesora de DCAO incompetente. Este año sólo lo continuaría si el nuevo profesor de DCAO volvía a ser un incompetente, pues de otro modo no creía que fuera necesario.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió su respuesta a la profesora McGonagall:

_Estimada profesora,_

_Usted no es la única sorprendida por mis notas, han sido una agradable sorpresa, y no me importa no haber obtenido la nota requerida por el profesor Snape para entrar en su clase porque me siento orgulloso de la nota que he obtenido._

_Siento tener que comunicarle esto, pero el próximo curso no deseo tener ni el puesto de prefecto ni el de capitán del equipo de quidditch; ya que ocuparía mucho mi tiempo libre cuando este año pretendo centrarme todo lo posible en mis estudios. Por lo tanto le devuelvo las insignias de prefecto y capitán. Ronald Weasley sería un perfecto candidato para el puesto de capitán, ya que es mucho mejor estratega que yo. Y siento oír que no ha cumplido las expectativas que habían sido puestas en él como prefecto, pero quizá una carta de advertencia sea suficiente para que lo haga mejor el próximo año. Y si no, pues espero que encuentre a otro buen candidato. Las insignias, si no le importa, se las enviaré por medio de Hedwig, que está aburrida sin tener nada que hacer aquí._

_Le agradezco que me esté guardando la escoba. Hace bastante tiempo que no vuelo y estoy deseando volver a montarme pronto en ella para relajarme un poco._

_En cuanto al próximo curso, las asignaturas que pienso cursar son las siguientes: Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y por supuesto Transformaciones._

_Con todos mis respetos, le deseo a usted también un buen verano._

_Harry Potter._

Cuando acabó le dio a la lechuza la carta, que después de haber descansado un poco se fue volando. Luego Harry escribió una pequeña nota para Hagrid, cogió la cajita con las insignias y le dio ambas cosas a Hedwig.

- Hedwig, tengo un trabajo para ti. Quiero que le lleves esta caja a la profesora McGonagall y esta pequeña nota a Hagrid. Luego quiero que te quedes con él el resto del verano. ¿Vale?

Hedwig ululó como diciendo que no estaba de acuerdo con eso último.

- Sí, ya sé que no te gusta, pero sé que aquí te aburres y con Hagrid te lo pasarás bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Después de un rato en el que la lechuza blanca se siguió negando, Harry acabó convenciéndola prometiéndole que en Septiembre le daría una caja entera de sus golosinas favoritas. Dicho esto Hedwig también salió volando por la ventana.

Esa noche, al igual que las anteriores, empezó a meditar; y mientras lo hacía analizaba sus recuerdos. Para él esto era muy duro, ya que en su pasado había muchos malos recuerdos; pero ahora era aún peor. Sin poder evitarlo le pasaban por la mente sus peores recuerdos: La muerte de su madre, el renacimiento de Voldemort, la muerte de Sirius…

Mientras recordaba todo esto él lloraba, pero de repente todo paró. De hecho parecía que había dejado de meditar. No sabía cómo, pero ahora se encontraba en una sala completamente blanca y sentado en su posición de meditación. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. No había nada, no se veía nada más que blanco. Fue entonces cuando Harry escuchó una voz que él no conocía, pero que le resultaba algo familiar…

- Hola Harry.

Harry se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie. Fue entonces cuando sintió como alguien le daba un puñetazo por la espalda. Harry aguantó el dolor y se dio la vuelta, pero seguía sin ver a nadie…

- ¿¡¡Dónde estás!!? –gritó Harry-. ¡Da la cara, cobarde!

Fue entonces cuando vio antes de caer un puño que voló hacia él; demasiado parecido al que había recibido tiempo atrás…

* * *

Para que veais que no soy tan malo, he subido antes el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que os guste.

El siguiente también será bastante largo, pero no conteis con que todos los capitulos sean de este tamaño.


	6. Capítulo 6: Pesadilla nocturna

**Capítulo 6: Pesadilla nocturna**

Harry cayó hacia atrás, sintiendo un enorme dolor en la nariz; aunque gracias a Dios no estaba rota ni sangraba. Se intentó levantar, pero esta vez vio como aparecía una pierna que le puso la zancadilla; y volvió a caerse.

A pesar de la ira que tenía por dentro, Harry intentó calmarse de la forma que John le había enseñado. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Unos momentos más tarde se movió a un lado a tiempo para apartarse de un puño que apareció como por arte de magia del aire. Justo a continuación Harry agarró la muñeca unida al puño y envió un rodillazo a donde suponía que debería estar el estómago de su atacante.

Con satisfacción Harry escuchó el sonido del golpe y de cómo alguien caía al suelo. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio como se levantaba su atacante… Lo que vio le paralizó: fue a un joven de su misma edad, moreno, con gafas, un despeinado pelo negro azabache y unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Aquel chico era una imagen perfecta de él mismo.

- Hola Harry –dijo aquel joven, con una voz nada parecida a la de Harry, pero que a él le resultaba un poco familiar-. Es bueno saber que sabes reaccionar en situaciones peligrosas…

- ¿Quién diablos eres? –preguntó Harry entre cabreado y confuso-. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo me has traído aquí?

- Pero Harry –respondió el otro con una fiera sonrisa-, si tú me conoces. Yo soy tú.

- No…

- Mírame, ¿o acaso estás ciego? Mira el pelo igual al de tu padre, o los ojos iguales a los de tu madre. Soy Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió.

- ¡Tú no eres yo! –exclamó Harry-. Yo soy yo, yo soy Harry.

- Claro que soy tú. Y eres tú el que ha venido hasta aquí –dijo el otro Harry-. Estamos dentro de tu cabeza, Harry; en tu mente…

- ¿Qué? Pero eso no puede ser… -dijo Harry, confuso ante tal declaración.

- Pobrecillo, el nene está confuso –se mofó el otro Harry-. Pues sí, estamos en tu mente, en un estado aún más profundo de meditación que antes. De hecho es tan profundo que no puedes controlarlo…

- ¿Pero qué…? –la pregunta de Harry se vio interrumpida ante un nuevo puñetazo en el estómago del otro Harry.

- Y por lo tanto yo soy quien manda aquí –siguió el otro Harry mientras Harry se doblaba e intentaba volver a respirar-. Yo decido si vuelves o no, y creo que no mereces volver a la realidad. ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver con esos a lo que llamas amigos? ¿Con el familia de conejos-Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger?

- No… no hables así de ellos –dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

- ¿O qué? ¿Acaso me lo vas a impedir?

- Y acabas de demostrar que no eres yo –interrumpió ahora Harry al otro-. Yo nunca hablaría mal de ellos.

- Hm… Tienes toda la razón, no soy tú. ¿Quién quiere ser un desgraciado niñato engreído y llorón, que pone en peligro a aquellos que llama amigos? –dijo el otro otra vez con la misma fiera sonrisa en la cara que antes.

- ¿Entonces quién eres? –preguntó un furioso Harry-. Y si tienes razón y estoy en mi mente, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Oh, calma mi furioso amigo- dijo el otro sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿No sabes quién soy? Me conoces perfectamente. Soy aquel que ha estado contigo en cada uno de los malos momentos de tu patética vida. Soy aquel que ha presenciado todas tus desgracias… Soy tu demonio personal, Harry.

Mientras decía todo esto su aspecto comenzaba a cambiar. El pelo le crecía cayendo en una pequeña melena hacía atrás, el color de sus ojos cambió a negro, y sus gafas desaparecieron, apareciendo en la frente un tercer ojo algo más grande que los otros, pero idénticamente negro. De la cabeza salieron un par de pequeños cuernos, mientras que por la espalda la ropa empezó a romperse mientras salían un par de alas rojas y una cola. La piel también enrojeció un poco y las uñas crecieron un par de centímetros.

- He estado siempre en tu mente. Te he acompañado toda la vida. Me he alimentado de tus miedos, de tus desgracias. Y te tengo que dar las gracias. Gracias a ti estoy aquí, gracias a ti tengo el aspecto que tengo. Tú me has hecho así, y me encanta que me hayas hecho como soy. Me gusta ser como soy. No te mentí completamente cuando te dije que era tú. Soy una parte de ti, ya que me he alimentado de tu oscuridad. Con cada desgracia que has vivido, yo me he hecho más y más fuerte. Y ahora, ¡por fin tengo la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que siempre he deseado!

Y dicho esto, el demonio intentó volver a pegar a Harry, pero esta vez él se defendió. Esquivó y contraatacó con lo poco que sabía, pero que le era suficiente para aguantar por ahora.

- ¿Y qué diablos quieres? –dijo Harry mientras daba un pequeño salto para evitar una patada del demonio.

- Tu vida, Harry Potter. Estoy cansado de no ser más que un mero espectador. Tú tienes lo que siempre he deseado: una vida para vivir libremente. Tú no mereces tener lo que se te ha dado. Tienes libertad para hacer todo lo que quieras… Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar y vengarte contra aquellos que te hicieron mal. Eres famoso y guapo y las chicas se mueren por estar y salir contigo. Eres lo suficientemente listo como para revelarte de todos aquellos que te controlan… ¡¿Y tú qué haces?! –preguntó el demonio con un tono en el que se reflejaba molestia-. Dejas que te controlen, dejas que los que te hicieron daño salgan impunes, no aprovechas tus ventajas para estar con chicas, ayudas a los que te despreciaron o desprecian a tus espaldas… ¡Actúas como un estúpido niñito bueno!

- Así soy yo –respondió Harry sin dejarse provocar-. Esa es mi forma de ser, y tú no eres quién para quejarte ya que no te concierne.

- Sí que me concierne Harry, soy parte de ti; -dijo el demonio, mostrando otra vez esa sonrisa que a Harry le daba mala espina- tu demonio personal. Por eso ahora que soy lo suficientemente fuerte haré algo para remediarlo por fin.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Harry, con cierto temor.

- Vencerte. Lucharé contra ti y cuando te gane podré controlar tu cuerpo sin tu maldita intervención. ¡Obtendré tu vida!

- ¡Jamás te lo permitiré! –exclamó Harry.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer Harry? –preguntó con sorna-. No sabes luchar, apenas sabes defenderte. ¿Cómo esperas derrotarme?

- ¿Acaso tú sí? –le devolvió la pregunta Harry, intentando distraerlo un poco mientras se lanzaba contra él-. Como tú mismo has dicho, tú eres una parte de mí; por lo que no sabes de pelear más que yo mismo.

- Puede que tengas razón, Harry –respondió el demonio mientras paraba el ataque de Harry y lo inmovilizaba mientras le terminaba de hablar-. Pero entonces eso significa que conozco todos tus movimientos, por pocos que estos sean. Y por tanto me puedo adelantar a todos tus ataques. La consecuencia es que nada de lo que hagas me va a sorprender –dicho esto le dio un rodillazo que tiró a Harry hacia atrás.

Harry cayó de espaldas al suelo, adolorido por ese último golpe; pero se levantó lo más rápido posible para evitar un nuevo ataque del demonio. Estuvieron un rato así, golpeando, esquivando y defendiéndose. Se notaba que ninguno de los dos sabía de la lucha más que los mínimos movimientos que Harry había estado aprendiendo últimamente. El problema era que tal como había dicho el demonio, éste anticipaba todos los movimientos de Harry; por lo que Harry era el único que estaba recibiendo los golpes.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? –se burlaba el demonio-. ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de devolverme los golpes?

Harry, que estaba en ese momento muy frustrado; se cabreó aún más por el comentario.

- ¡Cállate! –y con toda la ira que pudo le golpeó lo más fuertemente posible, de manera que lo tiró al suelo.

- Oh, pero si el pequeño Harry está cabreado –dijo el otro levantándose-. Ese ha sido un buen golpe. Pero no importa. Enfádate todo lo que quieras. Yo me alimento de eso. ¡Cuanto más te enfades, más fuerte me vuelvo yo!

Dicho esto, volvió a golpear a Harry, quien sintió el aumento de la fuerza del demonio.

"¿Qué se hace más fuerte a medida que yo me enfado? –pensó Harry-. ¿Entonces qué diablos hago para vencerle? Ojalá estuviera aquí Hermione, ella seguro que tendría alguna idea. Hermione…"

Harry y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro golpe del demonio, pero notó que éste había sido algo más flojo que los anteriores.

"Ese último golpe suyo ha sido algo más flojo –pensó Harry-. ¿Por qué sería?"

Siguieron peleando y Harry comprobó que efectivamente los golpes del demonio habían perdido parte de la potencia que habían adquirido después de que Harry se enfadara. Se puso a pensar en las palabras que había dicho el otro mientras se defendía e ignoraba completamente sus burlas y comentarios.

"Si como dijo cuando me enfado aumenta su fuerza… ¿por qué ahora ha disminuido? ¿Tendrá algo que ver conmigo? Ya no estoy tan enfadado como antes, puede que eso lo explique… ¿Qué hice yo para calmarme? Nada de nada, yo estaba pensando que ojalá que Hermione estuviera aquí…"

Al volver a pensar en su nombre, ella apareció de nuevo en sus pensamientos, y otra vez sentía ese dichoso calor mezclado con el cosquilleo en el estómago que tanto le inquietaba y confundía cada vez que pensaba en ella.

El demonio se dio cuenta de que Harry ya no estaba tan enfadado como antes, por lo que él estaba perdiendo potencia en sus ataques.

- ¿Así que te estás calmando? ¿Qué pasa, Harry? –gritó el demonio en un intento de provocación para que dejara de calmarse-. ¿Has decidido que quieres pelear como una niña? Enfadado por lo menos pegas fuerte. Ahora no eres capaz ni de hacer daño a una mosca.

Ante estas palabras Harry se dio cuenta de que efectivamente él se había calmado y ya no estaba enfadado. De hecho ahora estaba peleando sólo por instinto, y haciéndolo sorprendentemente bien ya que durante un rato el demonio no había sido capaz de golpearle. Su mente había seguido pensando en Hermione, y por fin se dio cuenta de que justamente pensar en ella era lo que le calmaba y aliviaba de su enfado. El darse cuenta de esto lo sorprendió internamente y provocó que fuera capaz de ignorar el último insulto.

Por otra parte el demonio se había alejado unos cuantos pasos de Harry y ambos estaban dando vueltas en un círculo cerrado.

- Te conozco Harry, sé en qué estás pensando –dijo el demonio-. Estás pensando en Hermione. ¿Me equivoco? –preguntó mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa al sobresaltarse un poco Harry-. Va a ser que no. He estado tanto tiempo contigo que sé que es lo que te pasa por la mente. Y ahora estás pensando otra vez en esa sangre sucia.

- No la llames así –dijo entre dientes Harry intentando no enfadarse.

- ¿Sabes que pienso hacer cuando controle tu cuerpo, Harry? –dijo el demonio mientras ignoraba lo dicho por el ojiverde-. Primero pienso acabar con Voldemort. Ya que él no se limitará a quedar en un segundo plano. Después yo ocuparé su lugar como el señor oscuro. ¿Y sabes lo que haré con Granger? –preguntó con esa fiera sonrisa en la cara-. La violaré. Sí Harry, la violaré usando tu cuerpo; y ella creerá que has sido tú, y te odiará por eso.

Esas palabras le impactaron profundo a Harry, y el sólo hecho de imaginárselo le produjeron arcadas. Harry sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él. No la misma ira de siempre, esta era una ira nueva; completamente pura. No había ninguno de los sentimientos normales que sentía junto a la ira. No había desprecio, ni odio. Era una ira que venía íntimamente unida a pensamientos de Hermione, su amiga incondicional, los buenos y los malos momentos. Y ese demonio planeaba acabar con la inocencia y pureza de ella…

- ¡¡NO!! –gritó Harry-. ¡¡¡JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ TAL COSA!!! ¡¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!!

Harry dejó de pensar, se dejó llevar por esa ira abrumadora que sentía y se lanzó algo enloquecido contra el demonio. El golpe que recibió éste fue tan brutal que le lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

- Bien, que fácil eres de provocar. –dijo el demonio sonriendo-. Eres idiota, tu ira me hace más fuer…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque el enloquecido Harry ya se había vuelto a lanzar contra él. Sí, había adquirido mucha fuerza por la ira de Harry, pero algo andaba mal porque él no era capaz de adquirir toda la fuerza que tendría que obtener a partir de esa ira. En cambio Harry estaba tan cegado por la ira que atacaba como un loco, se defendía a la perfección de los golpes del demonio y sus contraataques le estaban doliendo.

- Así que te importa esa sangre sucia, ¿eh, Potter? –dijo el demonio mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía del labio.

- ¡Claro que me importa, es mi mejor amiga! –exclamó Harry-. ¡Y no pienso dejar que le hagas algo!

- Idiota, Potter. Si fuera sólo una amiga para ti no reaccionarías de esa manera.

- Sí que lo haría, no importa que no fuese tan amiga mía; yo impediría que le hicieras tal cosa aunque no la conociera.

- Es posible. Seguro que el gran Harry Potter con lo noble que es intentaría evitar que alguien como yo haga tal cosa a una chica. –y luego añadió con una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero dudo mucho que reaccionaras con tal ira si no fuera ella.

- Eso a ti no te importa –respondió Harry sin pensarlo siquiera-. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.

- La verdad Harry, sí que nos importa. Es algo que nos concierne a los tres… -dijo una voz completamente nueva y distinta a la de ellos, pero que también le resultaba familiar a Harry.

Tanto Harry como el demonio se sobresaltaron al escuchar esta voz, y se giraron para ver de dónde provenía. Harry se sobresaltó aún más al ver a otro Harry, a otro ser igual que él; aunque con la diferencia de que este no llevaba más que una túnica blanca.

- Tú… -dijo el demonio-. ¡Lárgate! No pintas nada aquí.

- Tú tampoco –respondió el nuevo-, pero estás aquí de todas maneras.

- ¿Tú quién eres? –preguntó Harry con algo de temor ante la idea de un nuevo enemigo, pues ya le estaba resultando difícil el demonio como para que ahora éste tuviera ayuda.

- Hola Harry –respondió amablemente-. Soy otra parte de ti. Justamente la contraparte de Saklas –dijo esto último señalando al demonio.

- Prefiero Samael –dijo el demonio entre dientes-. Eres pesado con mi otro nombre, Yibril.

- ¿Acaso tú dejas de llamarme Yibril alguna vez? –preguntó de forma irónica el nuevo-. Cuando me llames Gabriel, yo te llamaré Samael.

- ¿Saklas? ¿Yibril? ¿Samael? ¿Gabriel? ¿Alguien me va a explicar algo o podemos seguir la pelea? –preguntó Harry, que cada vez estaba más confuso y gracias a esta interrupción ya se había calmado en parte de la enorme ira que sentía.

- Cálmate, Harry –dijo el nuevo-. Como iba diciendo yo soy la contraparte de Saklas. Si él es tu demonio personal, se puede decir que yo soy tu ángel personal. Puedes llamarme Gabriel, o Yibril, da igual, ambos nombres significan lo mismo.

- ¿Ángel personal? –dijo Harry, no muy confiado-. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿También tu verdadero aspecto es otro? ¿Por qué tienes mi aspecto?

- Porque también soy en parte tú, al igual que él; por lo que ambos tenemos parte de tu aspecto. Así soy yo en realidad…

Y al acabar sus palabras su aspecto comenzó a cambiar al igual que había hecho el del demonio. El pelo se recortó un poco, el color de sus ojos cambió a lila, y sus gafas desaparecieron. Apareció en la frente un tercer ojo algo más grande que los otros, pero idénticamente lila. Sobre la cabeza se instaló una dorada aureola mientras que por la espalda la túnica se rompió en parte para dejar salir un par de majestuosas alas con plumas. La piel se puso más pálida. Su aspecto en general era parecido al del demonio salvo esas diferencias. Las alas de ambos eran del mismo tamaño, llegaban hasta los tobillos una vez que estaban colocadas en la espalda. La diferencia más notoria era que las del demonio eran rojas, parecidas a las de los dragones; y las del ángel estaban llenas de plumas blancas. Iguales a las de los hipogrifos, o las águilas y halcones, pero de plumas blancas.

- Y estoy aquí para ayudarte, Harry. Como dijo Saklas, los dos te hemos acompañado toda la vida. Si era él el que estaba contigo en tus malos momentos, yo soy el que estuvo contigo en los buenos. Yo me hice fuerte a partir de tus buenos momentos, que han sido pocos; pero el amor es la fuerza más poderosa que existe y es gracias a ella que estoy aquí por fin.

- Tú y tus tonterías sobre el amor –se mofó el demonio-. Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo has conseguido obtener la fuerza necesaria como para estar aquí. Como has dicho Harry tuvo pocos buenos momentos, y si muchos malos.

- Fácil. A pesar de que tuvo pocas vivencias buenas, yo puedo obtener de ellas más poder del que tú obtienes de las tuyas. Y hace un momento cuando tuviste la "gran idea" de enfadar a Harry no pensaste en las consecuencias. Harry –llamó Gabriel mirándole-. ¿En qué pensaste cuando Saklas te dijo aquello?

- Pues… -Harry empezó a pensar, con toda su furia anterior en el olvido por estar atento a la conversación, pero a medida que lo recordaba se empezaba a enfadar de nuevo-. Empecé a recordar algunos momentos entre Hermione y yo. Pensaba en cómo se le ocurría hacerle algo así a Hermione y que yo no lo podía permitir. Fue entonces cuando me enfadé tanto que no podía pensar en nada más que en ella y en pegarle.

- ¿Y por qué reaccionaste así sólo por ella? –preguntó Gabriel haciéndose el inocente.

- Porque es mi mejor amiga y… -Harry no sabía o no podía continuar.

- ¿Sientes algo por ella?

- No lo sé… -dijo Harry en un susurro. Él mismo se había preguntado eso desde que leyó la carta de Sirius.

- ¿Qué harías si Victor Krum volviera, le pidiera a Hermione que se fuera con él a su país y ella aceptase.

- La seguiría e iría con ella a apoyarla –dijo Harry sin dudar.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque… quiero lo mejor para ella. Quiero protegerla y… que ella sea feliz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… yo… -Harry no entendía porque se había sincerado tanto con el supuesto ángel.

- Harry, a mí no puedes engañarme –dijo Gabriel-. Sé lo que ocultas en tu corazón, porque soy en parte tú. Dilo, no tengas miedo. Sabes lo que sientes. Debes aceptar todos tus sentimientos, no encerrarlos o intentar desecharlos como has hecho con la muerte de Sirius o tu rencor a Dumbledore o Snape. Acepta tus sentimientos, sean cuales sean. Será entonces cuando encuentres…

- Bah, bah, bah –dijo el demonio-. Más tonterías por parte de Yibril. Yo es que os dejo seguir hablando porque tengo curiosidad por saber tus sentimientos por la sangre sucia de Granger.

- ¡No la llames así! –exclamó Harry.

- … -ignoró el comentario-. Yo eso no lo sé porque como dije antes yo soy tu oscuridad. Conozco los más oscuros secretos de tu corazón. Pero tengo curiosidad por saber eso. ¿Qué sientes por ella?

- Pues…

- ¿Si tuvieras que elegir, qué elegirías: salvar tu vida o salvar la suya? –preguntó el demonio.

- La suya.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la quiero –respondió Harry sin pensar, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

- Así que la quieres… vaya, vaya –dijo el demonio-. ¡Qué interesante…! Lástima que ahora que lo has descubierto no te sirva para nada. Bueno, es igual. Ya que él ángel-me-aburro-y-me-meto-en-los-asuntos-de-los-demás-Yibril se ha presentado, tendré que hacer lo mismo. No quiero que pienses que no tengo educación. Yo soy Samael, aunque él me llama Saklas porque significa lo mismo. Presentación concluida, y ahora que hemos acabado los formalismos vamos a continuar con lo nuestro.

- No, Saklas –dijo Gabriel-. No pienso permitírtelo.

Dicho esto fue hacia Samael y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar lo hizo desaparecer.

- ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Harry.

- Simple, como estamos en tu mente lo he enviado a un recuerdo tuyo. Exactamente al del reencuentro tuyo con Hermione después de que le dieran la poción para despetrificarla.

- ¿Y para qué lo has enviado allí?

- Para darnos un poco de tiempo y así poder ayudarte. Al ser un buen recuerdo a él le cuesta estar allí, por lo que tardará un rato en salir y volver.

- ¿Me puedo fiar de ti? –preguntó Harry aún dudando de Gabriel.

- La respuesta más sensata que te puedo dar es que puedes, pero no debes. Yo lo único que te puedo decir es que confíes en tu instinto.

- ¿Y tú no quieres mi cuerpo? ¿No quieres también tener una vida al igual que el dem… Samael?

- ¿Si quiero una vida? –preguntó Gabriel, y empezó a hablar más bien para sí-. Una vida… ¿De qué me sirve una vida que no puedo vivir completamente? Si hiciera lo que Saklas quiere hacer yo estaría incompleto, y aunque podría hacer muchas cosas nunca podría ser feliz ni estar en paz conmigo mismo…

Harry no entendió muy bien lo que estaba diciendo Gabriel, pero le dejó seguir desvariando.

- No Harry. No quiero poseerte. Aunque podría hacer mucho bien con tu cuerpo, como soy una parte de ti nunca estaría completo y sentiría siempre un vacío en mi interior. Además, no siempre lo que yo digo es la decisión correcta. Como soy tus buenos sentimientos, la bondad, la amistad, el amor… intentaría actuar según ellos, pero no siempre se debe actuar así. A veces no es lo correcto hacer lo que parece correcto, y en cambio hacer lo que no es correcto es correcto a veces…

- Eh… me he perdido.

- Quiero decir que no todo es blanco o negro, Harry. No todo es bueno o malo; y tú lo sabes, ya que muchas veces para hacer lo que creías correcto rompías normas; como para liberar a Sirius y salvar a Buckbeak en tercero.

- Ah… Ahora sí que lo entiendo –dijo Harry con cara de comprensión, pero enseguida frunció el ceño de nuevo-. ¿Y qué quieres decir con todo eso?

- Pues que yo sólo soy una parte de ti, Harry. Provengo de tus sentimientos más nobles y puros. Si te poseyera yo tendería a actuar siempre bajo las normas, ser alguien bueno según ellas.

- ¿Qué pasaría si me poseyera Samael?

- Pues que como él viene de tus emociones más oscuras, tendería a romper todas las normas. No le preocuparía nada ni nadie. Se podría decir que sería alguien igual o peor que Voldemort.

- ¿Peor que Voldemort?

- Sí, Harry. Imagínatelo: un ser que solo es capaz de odiar y no amar. Además, como él te dijo tu poder es mayor de lo común, por lo que las consecuencias serían nefastas. Lo que te dijo antes que haría a Hermione, sólo era un pequeño ejemplo de lo que podría hacer sin remordimiento.

- ¿Acaso esa no es la descripción de Voldemort? –preguntó Harry algo más enfadado ante el recuerdo de lo que le quería hacer Samael a Hermione.

- No lo sé, la verdad. Se podría decir que sí, pero nadie excepto el propio Voldemort podría asegurarte eso. ¿Qué provocó que Voldemort se convirtiera en lo que es? Sólo se pueden hacer conjeturas. ¿Nació malvado? Lo dudo. ¿Tuvo algún trauma de pequeño? No lo sé. Lo único que tú, y por tanto yo sabemos es que parte de su odio a los muggles es por su padre que abandonó a su madre y a él obligándolo a estar en el orfanato…

- Bueno, esto no viene al caso –le cortó Harry-. Ahora lo importante es: ¿Cómo hago para salir de aquí?

- Por desgracia no puedes hacerlo por ahora –respondió Gabriel-. Para salir…

- Qué agradable charla estáis teniendo. Y yo me la estuve perdiendo… ¡Qué pena! –interrumpió Samael, que acababa de llegar.

- Saklas… ¿cómo has conseguido salir tan pronto del recuerdo? –preguntó Gabriel un tanto desconcertado.

- Fácil Yibril, en el recuerdo existen personas con sentimientos que me ayudan a aguantar el mal trago que me hiciste pasar. Y ahora –añadió Samael con una sonrisa- vas a probar de tu propia medicina.

Y nada más decir esto Samael agarró a Gabriel y lo hizo desaparecer de la misma manera que Gabriel le hiciera a él momentos antes.

- ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Harry.

- Lo mismo que él me hizo a mí, enviarlo a un recuerdo. Y ahora sigamos, Harry. ¿Por dónde íbamos antes de que el molesto gallo blanco nos interrumpiera…? Ah, sí.

Y se lanzó contra Harry, pero él ya estaba atento y esquivó el golpe.

- ¿Para qué quieres mi cuerpo, Samael? –preguntó Harry mientras se defendía- Según Gabriel te sentirás vacío e incompleto.

- ¿Acaso tú no te sientes así? –devolvió la pregunta Samael- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo cosas para ocupar tu tiempo y tu mente y aún así sientes que te falta algo?

- Yo…

- Mira –dijo Samael, y con un chasquido de los dedos los hizo desaparecer y aparecer en otro sitio-. ¿Recuerdas este lugar?

Estaban en Hogwarts junto al lago, y Harry se podía ver a sí mismo descansando bajo un árbol.

- Pero esto…

- Sí, es otro recuerdo. Concretamente a principios del año pasado. Una de esas muchas veces que venías aquí tú solo a pensar. ¿En qué pensabas, si se puede saber?

- Pues…

- Yo te lo puedo decir. Te preguntabas por qué sentías que te faltaba algo. Pensabas que te faltaba amor y por eso decidiste intentar salir con Cho, ya que te gustaba. Iluso.

- ¿Acaso tú eres un experto? –espetó Harry- ¿Acaso tú sabes lo que necesito para cubrir ese vacío?

- Sí, yo lo sé. Para sentirse completo y en paz con uno mismo hay que obtener el equilibrio de uno mismo.

- ¿Qué equilibrio?

- El equilibrio entre el cuerpo, la mente y el corazón. Tu cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones, por lo que con la fuerza física y la resistencia no hay ningún problema. Mentalmente… Bueno, tienes un caos cerebral, Harry; y por eso no sacas todo el partido que podrías sacarle a la mente. Y del corazón… bueno, sí, te falta algo de amor. Y también aceptar y controlar el resto de tus emociones… -se notaba que Samael hacía rato que había empezado a hablar consigo mismo y a desvariar.

- Según eso que dices tú también sentirás el mismo vacío que yo, ya que tú no eres capaz de amar.

- Vale, no soy capaz de amar. Pero no lo necesito –respondió Samael con una sonrisa-. El cuerpo da igual, la mente puedo organizarla y controlarla para que no me dé problemas. Y con el corazón… yo provengo de tus emociones oscuras, por lo que no necesito amor. Yo sólo quiero el poder…

Y con un chasquido de dedos volvieron a cambiar de escena, esta vez a la conversación entre Harry y Voldemort en primero. Harry se vio a sí mismo de pequeño algo asustado y siendo tentado por Voldemort…

_- Voldemort…_

_- Sí… ¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? -dijo la cara-. No más que en sombra y quimera... ¿Ves lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir? Alimentarme de otro como un vil parásito. Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?_

Harry vio como el joven Harry echó a correr.

_- ¡DETENLO!_

Quirrell chasqueó los dedos, y una rueda de fuego les rodeó haciendo imposible la fuga del joven Harry, que retrocedió por el calor y se dio la vuelta buscando otra salida, y mirando otra vez a la cara.

_- No seas tonto… ¿para qué sufrir una horrible muerte si puedes unirte a mí y vivir?_

_- ¡JAMÁS! -gritó de pronto el joven Harry. _

Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirar al Harry joven. La cara maligna sonreía.

_- Valeroso… -dijo-. Siempre consideré la valentía... Tus padres también lo eran... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... Dime, Harry… ¿te gustaría volver a ver a tu madre y a tu padre? Juntos… podemos hacer que vuelvan. Sólo pido… una cosa a cambio…_

Harry vio como su yo del recuerdo sacó la piedra del bolsillo, y como miraba otra vez la imagen de sus padres en el espejo de Oesed. Recordaba su inmenso deseo de estar con ellos.

_- Así es Harry… No existe ni el bien ni el mal. Sólo existe el poder… y aquellos demasiado débiles para ejercerlo. Juntos… haríamos cosas extraordinarias… sólo tienes ¡que entregarme la ¡piedra!!_

- Yo soy la parte de ti que hubiera aceptado –dijo Samael-. Todo ese poder, al alcance de la mano, poder resucitar a tus padres, a los que siempre has deseado volver a ver. Luchar y vencer a la muerte.

- ¿De qué hubiera servido? –dijo Harry-. Ellos no hubieran querido eso de mí. Ellos querrían que yo hiciera lo correcto.

- ¿Lo correcto? –preguntó Samael con sorna- ¿Qué diablos es lo correcto? ¿Dejar que te manipulen día a día? ¿Qué te controlen y vigilen? Ellos tampoco querrían eso, ni que hubieras vivido con tus tíos, los que te han tratado como un esclavo, maltratado y alimentado mal. Ellos no querrían eso para ti. Ellos querrían que tú fueras libre para vivir tu vida.

- Sabes perfectamente la razón por la que Dumbledore me dejó con ellos. Era la mejor protección que había para mí. A lo mejor yo no estaría vivo si no estuviera con ellos.

- Ah, claro. Por supuesto.

Y volvió a chasquear los dedos. Ahora se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore, justo después de la muerte de Sirius, cuando Dumbledore le estaba explicando las cosas.

_-Hace cinco años llegaste a Hogwarts, Harry, a salvo e intacto, como yo lo había planeado y querido. Bueno, no totalmente intacto. Habías sufrido. Sabía que sufrirías cuando te dejé en el umbral de tus tíos. Sabía que te estaba condenando a diez oscuros y difíciles años -Se detuvo. Harry no dijo nada-. Tal vez te preguntarás, y con buena razón, por qué tuvo que ser así. ¿Por qué no podía hacerse cargo de ti alguna familia de magos? Muchos lo hubieran hecho más que de buena gana, se habrían sentido honrados y felices de criarte como un hijo. Mi respuesta es que mi prioridad era mantenerte con vida. Corrías más peligro del que tal vez nadie, excepto yo, se dio cuenta. Voldemort había sido vencido horas antes, pero sus partidarios, y muchos de ellos son casi tan terribles como él, seguían sueltos, enojados, desesperados y violentos. Y también tuve que tomar mi decisión teniendo en cuenta los años que estaban por delante. ¿Creí que Voldemort se había ido para siempre? No. Sabía que no importaba si pasaban diez, veinte, o cincuenta años antes de que regresara, pero estaba seguro que lo haría, y también estaba seguro, conociéndole como le conozco, que no descansaría hasta matarte. Sabía que los conocimientos de Voldemort sobre magia eran tal vez más extensos que los de ningún otro mago vivo. Sabía que incluso mis más complejos y poderosos hechizos y encantamientos protectores no podían ser invencibles si alguna vez él recuperaba todo su poder. Pero también sabía dónde era débil Voldemort. Y a raíz de esto tomé mi decisión. Tú debías ser protegido por una antigua magia que él conoce, que desprecia, y que, por lo tanto, siempre ha subestimado, en su contra. Estoy hablando, por supuesto, del hecho de que tu madre muriera para salvarte. Ella te dio una persistente protección que él nunca esperó, una protección que fluyó por tus venas hasta este día. Por lo tanto, deposité mi confianza en la sangre de tu madre. Te entregué a su hermana, su único pariente que queda._

_-Ella no me quiere -comentó el otro Harry de repente-. No me da ni un maldito..._

_-Pero te admitió- le cortó Dumbledore-. Quizás te admitió resentida, furiosa, de mala gana, con amargura, pero aún así aceptó quedarse contigo y, haciéndolo, selló el hechizo que puse en ti. El sacrificio de tu madre hizo que el vínculo de sangre fuera la protección más fuerte que te puedo dar._

_-Todavía no....._

_-Mientras puedas llamar hogar al lugar donde la sangre de tu madre habita, no podrás ser tocado o dañado por Voldemort. Ella derramó su sangre, pero continúa viva en ti y en su hermana. Su sangre se convirtió en tu refugio. Sólo necesitas regresar allí una vez al año, pero mientras lo puedas llamar hogar, allí no podrá hacerte daño. Tu tía sabe esto. Le expliqué lo que había hecho en la carta que dejé, contigo, en su puerta. Sabe que el hecho de permitirte estar en su casa bien puede haberte mantenido vivo los últimos quince años._

- Puede que sea la protección más poderosa que él pudo darte –dijo Samael-, pero no me dirás que no pudo haber ido alguna vez a ver como estabas.

- Él no conocía a mis tíos, no podía saber cómo me iban a tratar…

- Ya… ¿Y por qué tu primera carta de Hogwarts estaba dirigida a la alacena bajo la escalera? Sólo por eso él debía suponer parte de las condiciones en las qué vivías, y aún así no hizo nada para remediarlo.

Harry no sabía que decir, ya que eso también había pasado por su mente alguna vez desde el verano pasado, desde que empezó a pensar que a Dumbledore él le importa un comino. Y su resentimiento por Dumbledore volvió a crecer.

- Incluso todo el año pasado, en las clases de Oclumancia con Snape. Él vio tus recuerdos donde eras maltratado, y o no le dijo nada de eso a Dumbledore, o se lo dijo y a Dumbledore le da igual

- ¿Y qué más da ahora eso? –respondió Harry-. Eso ya pasó, hace años, y nada que él vaya a hacer ahora va a cambiarlo. Es más, a lo mejor fue él el que les dijo a los de la Orden que atemorizaran un poco a mis tíos para que me dejaran en paz este año.

- Lo dudo, pero bueno. Y dime, ¿por qué siempre te hace correr peligro?

- ¿Cuándo me hizo correr peligro? –preguntó Harry.

- Muchas veces, por ejemplo, en tercero… -y volvió a chasquear los dedos, para aparecer esta vez en la enfermería, donde estaban hablando Dumbledore con unos jóvenes Harry y Hermione.

_- Pero usted nos cree. _

_- Sí, yo sí -respondió en voz baja-. Pero no puedo convencer a los demás ni desautorizar al ministro de Magia. Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo -dijo Dumbledore despacio. Sus ojos azul claro pasaban de Harry a Hermione. _

_- Pero… —empezó Hermione, poniendo los ojos muy redondos-. ¡AH! _

_- Ahora prestadme atención -dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy bajo y muy claro-. Sirius está encerrado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, en el séptimo piso. Torre oeste, ventana número trece por la derecha. Si todo va bien, esta noche podréis salvar más de una vida inocente. Pero recordadlo los dos: no os pueden ver. Señorita Granger, ya conoces las normas. Sabes lo que está en juego. No deben veros._

- ¿Y esto a qué viene? –preguntó Harry.

- Dime tú si no podía haber cogido él mismo el giratiempo y haber hecho lo que vosotros hicisteis de alguna manera más sencilla. Tanto se preocupó todo el año por tu seguridad que aceptó poner los dementores en el castillo y va y te deja hacer todo lo que hiciste y enfrentarte a los dementores.

- El plan era que esperaríamos sin hacer nada hasta que Sirius estuviera encerrado en la torre. No estaba previsto que yo actuara como lo hice –dijo Harry.

- ¿Y qué me dices de primero, cuando él podría haber resuelto todo sin problemas? Dudo que él no sospechara de Quirrell. ¿O qué me dices de cuarto? ¿Por qué te dejó participar en el torneo? Él bien sabía que algo iba a pasar.

- No lo sé –respondió Harry-, pero creo que él siempre ha preferido dejar que yo me probara a mí mismo, y demostrara de lo que era capaz. Tanto en primero, como en segundo, como en tercero. En cuarto no lo sé…

- Piénsalo, Potter –le interrumpió Samael-. Piensa como un estratega. ¿Qué harías en su lugar?

- Pues… -Harry lo meditó unos instantes- Si yo fuera él y le hubiera pasado eso a Harry hubiera seguido el juego para ver qué pasaba… y Harry sería el cebo.

- Sí Harry. Él debió de pensar lo mismo. Te utilizó como cebo.

- ¿Y qué? Como tú bien has dicho pensó como un estratega. No le puedo culpar por ello, ya que como tú me acabas de hacer ver yo habría hecho lo mismo. Me gustaría que las cosas hubieran pasado de otra forma, pero ahora no sirve de nada amargarse por eso.

- ¿Cómo que no sirve de nada? Sirve para cambiar y aprender de ello. ¿Piensas dejar que sigan controlando tu vida y llevándote por donde quieren los demás?

- No. Pienso tomar las riendas de mi vida, por eso estoy entrenando. Nadie me va a controlar nunca más.

- Eso es, Harry. ¿Y por qué no dejas que yo obtenga tu vida? Dejarás de ser controlado, quitaré del medio a Voldemort más rápidamente que tú y se acabarán todas las amenazas. ¿No es esa la solución más fácil? –preguntó Samael.

Harry se quedó un rato en silencio, pensándolo, meditando, y finalmente respondió.

- Sería la solución más rápida y fácil, sí; pero no la mejor. ¿Dejarme llevar por el odio y las ansias de poder?

- ¡De esa manera tendrías el poder necesario para derrotar a Voldemort! –exclamó Samael.

- ¡De esa manera me convertiría en otro Voldemort! –gritó Harry.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto Samael.

- Esas ansias de poder nos llevarían querer conquistar el mundo al igual que Voldemort. Ya has descrito tus deseos de ser libre, tener a la mujer que quieras incluso en contra de su voluntad y tener poder. Eso es ser tan o más despreciable que Voldemort.

- ¿Y qué? Serías libre, nos libraríamos de Voldemort. No más ataduras, no más obstáculos que nos impidan vivir la vida. El fin justifica los medios.

- Mentira. El fin no justifica los medios.

- ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó Samael mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos, llevándolos a un momento que Harry había revivido demasiadas veces en tercero por culpa de los dementores…

_- __¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! __Por favor… haré cualquier cosa…_

_- __A un lado… hazte a un lado, muchacha…_

Harry vio como Voldemort asesinaba a su madre, y él no podía hacer nada. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

- Por su culpa has crecido sin padres –dijo Samael.

- Lo sé. Llevo toda la vida deseando verlos entrar en la casa de mis tíos y que me llevaran con ellos. Pero ahora… ha pasado mucho tiempo. Los echo de menos, pero nunca los he llegado a conocer. Lo único que sé de ellos es lo que me han dicho los demás. Hace tiempo que he aceptado que ellos no están aquí. Por eso sé que si volviera a mirar el espejo de Oesed no los vería a ellos. O quizá sí, porque ellos en parte simbolizan mi más profundo deseo.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Tener una familia, siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero ahora es más bien tener mi propia familia –dijo Harry tras un rato de silencio.

- ¿Y cómo esperas tener una familia existiendo gente como Bellatrix –dijo Samael mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos y la escena volvía a cambiar. Esta vez los llevó al ministerio, justo al momento donde Bellatrix le lanzaba su hechizo a Sirius y éste caía en el velo.

Harry no pudo aguantar las lágrimas al revivirlo de nuevo, ver como Sirius se reía y se burlaba de ella, y justo después cómo se sorprendía de haber sido alcanzado. Cómo caía a cámara lenta a través del velo.

- Yo tengo el poder para llevar a cabo la venganza –dijo Samael casi en un susurro-. Hacerle pagar a ella lo que hizo. A Voldemort por engañarte, a Dumbledore por ocultarte la verdad y dejar que cayeras en la trampa.

- No… -dijo Harry con lágrimas aún cayendo- Eso no es lo que querría Sirius. Sirius querría que yo fuera fuerte, me lo dijo en las cartas. Querría que no me rindiera y que siguiera adelante. No puedo fallarle cuando él murió en parte por mi culpa. Él querría… que yo… fuera feliz…

Y se quedó en silencio, viendo el resto de la escena, sin fijarse en la sonrisa que tenía Samael en su rostro; que enseguida ocultó cuando Harry le miró.

- Siempre echaré de menos a Sirius, -dijo Harry- aún más que a mis padres porque a él llegué a conocerlo; pero he aceptado que ya no está aquí. Lo he superado. Mis únicos planes por ahora con respecto a él son los de limpiar su nombre.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Voldemort? –Samael volvió a chasquear los dedos- ¿Acaso el fin no justifica los medios? Un ser como él, que ha matado, ha hecho cosas innombrables. Por todos los inocentes que murieron o fueron torturados por su culpa. ¿Acaso no debemos acabar con él da igual el coste? El coste siempre será menor que sus actos.

Y ahora estaban en el cementerio, en el renacimiento de Voldemort. Harry vio como Colagusano mató a Cédric, cómo salieron de la varita de Voldemort las almas de sus padres, la de Cédric y la de un viejo muggle, vio el enfrentamiento entre ellos y su huida.

- No, no todo es válido. Hay cosas permitidas, pero no cualquier precio –dijo Harry.

- ¿Tan claro lo tienes? –preguntó Gabriel, que acababa de aparecer de la nada.

- Sí. Lo tengo claro –respondió Harry sin dudarlo.

- Pues… -Samael de repente enmudeció, cayó de rodillas con un gesto de dolor en la cara.

- ¿Saklas? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Gabriel preocupado, pero cuando se acercó a Saklas él también cayó al suelo con el mismo gesto de dolor.

Harry, que no sabía que pensar de esto, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Ayudarles o no? ¿Qué diablos les pasaba?

Antes de que pudiera moverse tanto Gabriel como Samael empezaron a gritar del dolor, mientras de sus bocas y sus ojos salía una especie de nube de humo completamente negro. Cuando dejó de salir esa especie de humo ambos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Harry se fijó en cómo de repente la nube empezaba a adquirir una forma, muy parecida a la de Samael, pero completamente negra. Después, cuando acabó de adquirir un cuerpo, eso se le acercó y le dijo.

- Patético. Ya me he cansado. Habéis hablado más que suficiente.

Y cuando llegó a donde estaba Harry lo agarró antes de que pudiera reaccionar y lo lanzó lejos.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? –preguntó Harry mientras se intentaba poner de nuevo en pie.

- Tu verdadero demonio personal –respondió-, y no una barata imitación como ése de ahí –dijo señalando a Samael.

- ¿Otro demonio personal? Qué suerte, tengo para elegir y todo –respondió Harry sarcásticamente.

- Calla –y lo golpeó sin que pudiera defenderse-. Ese de ahí no es un demonio, sólo tus sentimientos negativos, de los que yo me alimento mayoritariamente. Por eso vivía dentro de él mayormente. No tengo nombre, ni lo necesitas saber. Con que sepas que todo lo que él dijo antes son en realidad mis planes y no lo suyos es más que suficiente. Ahora… pongámonos manos a la obra…

Empezó a atacar a Harry, y éste no era capaz de defenderse ni nada. Cada movimiento que hacía ya parecía saberlo el demonio y se adelantaba. Menuda paliza le estaba dando.

- Antes ya lo dijo él, pero de verdad te doy las gracias por hacerme como soy –sonrió el demonio-. Si no fuera por ti a saber qué aspecto tendría yo.

Siguió pegándole, y Harry no podía hacer mucha cosa más que intentar defenderse y esquivar.

- No te resistas, Harry. Conozco tus mayores miedos, te he visitado por las noches en forma de tus peores pesadillas. Tu pasado está lleno de desgracias que son un verdadero banquete para mí…

- Jamás me rendiré –replicó Harry limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la boca y atacando al demonio, quién paró el golpe con demasiada facilidad.

- De nada te servirá. Puedo destruirte también emocionalmente y mentalmente –dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y aparecían en un recuerdo de Harry.

Así siguieron la pelea, cambiando muy rápidamente el recuerdo en el que se encontraban. Así pasaron por los peores momentos de Harry, las peores palizas que le dieron sus tíos; la muerte de su madre, la muerte de Cedric y el renacimiento de Voldemort, el ataque de los dementores a Sirius antes de que los salvase su yo del futuro, la muerte de este en el Ministerio… A Harry le costaba mantener la entereza con todas esas imágenes horribles de su pasado.

- Eliminaré a todos los que se me opongan y esclavizaré al resto. Seguro que habrá quien quiera envenenarme, pero Ron será un perfecto catador de comidas… Y no solo pienso violar a Hermione. También abusaré de Ginny, la hermana de tu mejor amigo; abusaré de cualquier chica que me apetezca.

Harry al escuchar eso se enfadó y se lanzó hacia él con rabia, pero no le sirvió de nada ya que el demonio lo paró y lo volvió a tirar al suelo.

- ¿Lo ves Harry? Ríndete, y dejarás de sufrir. Ríndete de una vez. ¡Ríndete!

- ¡No! –gritó Harry. Pensó en Ron y en Hermione y dijo- No lo pienso permitir. Mis amigos me han ayudado siempre, han estado ahí para lo bueno y lo malo. Incluso en mis malos momentos me han apoyado, como en el renacimiento de Voldemort o la muerte de Sirius. Ellos me han ayudado a soportarlo, sobre todo Hermione. Gracias a ella he superado mis peores momentos. El pasado ya no puede hacerme daño.

En ese momento estaban en el recuerdo de la cámara de los secretos, pero misteriosamente había cambiado al del abrazo entre Harry y Hermione de después de despetrificarla. Ver el abrazo le dio fuerzas a Harry, quien volvió a mirar a un furioso demonio.

- ¡¡¡NO!!! –gritó el demonio- ¡Tú no tienes el control! ¡Yo tengo el control!

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar, pero no a uno que esperaba el demonio, en su lugar aparecieron en el abrazo que le había dado Hermione antes de la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. El demonio gruñó de furia y mientras seguía atacando a Harry seguía cambiando los recuerdos, pero nunca a uno que él quería.

- Estamos en mi mente –dijo Harry-. Por lo tanto yo decido lo que pasa por ella. Como dije el pasado no puede hacerme daño. Nunca más. Yo decido que será de mi vida de aquí en adelante.

De repente aparecieron en el cuarto blanco del principio, pero a diferencia de antes ahora había una mesa con un objeto encima. Cuando el demonio empujó a Harry hacia la mesa él cogió el objeto, que era una daga, y cuando el demonio se abalanzó hacia él, se la clavó en el ojo de la frente.

De la herida empezó a escaparse esa especie de humo negro del que había surgido. El demonio dio un par de pasos atrás y se tocó la herida, que sangraba ligeramente, si es que ese líquido negro que salía se le podía llamar sangre. El demonio alzó la vista y miró a Harry.

- Me has matado… ¿Sabes? Podríamos haber sido grandes juntos… -susurró el demonio- Te has librado de mí, pero no creas que esto se acaba aquí… No soy yo el que te hace ser malo… No serás siempre alguien bueno… nadie puedo serlo siempre… Algún día matarás al Señor Oscuro… Porque o lo matas o te mata… Serás asesino o asesinado… -soltó una pequeña risa y siguió hablando cada vez más bajo- Disfruta todo lo que quieras… Pero algún día tus manos también estarán bañadas de sangre… Al igual que lo están las suyas… A pesar de que sea un ser despreciable… Lo dice la profecía… Uno morirá a manos del otro… pues ninguno de los dos puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida… Si no te haces malvado por eso… entonces tu conciencia te atormentará… Adiós, Harry Potter…

Dicho esto, el demonio cayó completamente al suelo y Harry vio como el cuerpo se transformó en el humo negro, y éste se desvaneció en el aire.

* * *

Aquí acaba el capítulo.

Al menos no os dejé con la intriga esta vez... (bueno, no con demasiada xDxD)

Espero que os guste, a mi por lo menos me ha gustado que Harry se enfrentara a sus recuerdos.

Es que.. que le vamos a hacer, en el mundo mágico no tienen psicólogos... XDXD.

Subiré el próximo capítulo cuando pueda.


	7. Capítulo 7: Hipnosis

**Capítulo 7: Hipnosis**

Harry se quedó unos instantes pensando en las últimas palabras del demonio, pero no era nada nuevo para él. Esos pensamientos ya le habían atormentado los días siguientes a escuchar la profecía, pero ahora no le importaba demasiado. Si algún día se sintiera culpable por lo que tuviera que hacer, pues intentaría redimirse; pero hasta entonces no le daría más vueltas.

En ese momento se fijó en Samael y Gabriel, que se estaban levantando del suelo. Harry se acercó a ellos y les preguntó (sobre todo a Gabriel):

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Harry! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Venciste al demonio! –exclamó Gabriel con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Aparta, que me duele! –se quejó Harry, ya que le dolían las heridas, que no eran pocas- Además, ¿qué confianzas son esas?

- Ah, perdón –dijo Gabriel mientras daba un paso atrás-. Vamos, Harry. He estado toda la vida contigo, hay confianza entre nosotros. Además… no te preocupes que no me van los tíos…

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Harry mientras Gabriel y Samael se partían de la risa por la expresión de Harry- Ahora te vino la venada graciosa, ¿no?

- De todas maneras no pasa nada –dijo Samael mientras dejaba de reírse lo necesario como para hablar-, como es parte de ti si lo hacéis técnicamente sería una autosatisfacción…

Gabriel volvió a partirse de la risa, y Samael no se le quedó atrás. Momentos más tarde hasta Harry se unió a las risas.

- Bueno, calla o te doy una hostia –dijo Harry cuando consiguió parar de reír- que incluso me va a doler a mí.

- Soy parte de ti, Harry. Si me pegas te va a doler –respondió Samael con una sonrisa.

- Ahora estáis graciosos, ¿eh? –dijo Harry, pero con una sonrisa en la cara-. Bueno, ahora explicarme lo que ha pasado, y tú –dijo señalando a Samael- dime qué es eso que me dijo esa cosa de que no eras un demonio y de que era él el que tenía los planes de poseerme y vivir mi vida.

- Vale –dijo Samael-. Realmente no soy tu demonio personal. Yo sólo soy tú y tus sentimientos oscuros como el odio, las ansias de poder, la envidia, etc.… pero también poseo en menor medida algunos de tus buenos sentimientos. Lo mismo pasa con Yibril, pero al revés. Él es básicamente tus sentimientos "buenos", pero también posee alguno de los malos. En ambos casos sólo es una muy pequeña proporción, pero lo suficiente para equilibrarnos un poco.

- Si –continuó Gabriel-. No existe luz sin oscuridad, y en toda oscuridad hay algo de luz. Siempre.

- Ni yo soy un demonio ni él es un ángel, pero es la forma más fácil de identificarnos –dijo Samael.

- Ninguno de los dos somos malos o buenos. No hay bandos aquí. Solamente somos partes de ti, dos partes que se complementan, como el ying y el yang.

- Pero tú, Harry, eres nuestra base, nuestro sostén, y nosotros somos parte de ti. Estamos contigo y te ayudamos en tus decisiones día tras día.

- Puedes llamarnos tu conciencia, tu lado bueno y tu lado malo, pero los dos somos parte de ti; ya que tú no puedes ser sólo uno de nosotros.

- Y… -dijo Harry- ¿tú quieres poseerme y tener una vida como decías antes?

- No –respondió éste-. Tengo la misma opinión que Yibril, y como estoy seguro de que él ya te la dijo, no la repito. Yo sólo quería ponerte a prueba y ayudarte a enfrentarte a algunos de tus recuerdos más dolorosos.

- ¿Y por qué estaba "mi demonio personal" dentro de vosotros? –preguntó Harry.

- Porque se alimenta de esa oscuridad. Fue el demonio el que dijo las partes más duras, como lo de violar a Hermione. Nunca intentaría hacer algo así, ya que muy en el fondo la quiero.

- ¿Qué tú qué? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- No te sorprendas –dijo Gabriel-. A pesar de toda la oscuridad que es y tiene que soportar, son los sentimientos como el amor por Hermione que lo equilibran.

- Sí –dijo Samael-. Mayormente siento resentimiento de Dumbledore, ira por Snape, Draco, tía Petunia, tío Vernon, nuestro "querido" primo, odio por Voldemort, cierta envidia de Ron… pero en el fondo quiero a Hermione, y siento la amistad por Ron.

- Un momento… un momento… -dijo Harry- Yo no siento envidia de Ron.

- Sí que la sientes, muy pequeña pero la sientes. Envidias que te él tenga una familia que no sabe apreciar verdaderamente.

- Pero me tratan como a uno más –dijo Harry-. Desde segundo ya no siento esa envidia.

- Sí que la sientes, pero desde entonces ha disminuido aún más, y es aún más pequeña, pero está ahí. No podrás superarlo hasta que tengas a tu propia familia.

- Vale. También la siento –dijo Harry en tono de "me rindo"-. Que terco eres.

- Soy parte de ti, ¿qué querías?

- Vale, vale… Oye Gabriel, ¿por qué el demonio salió también de ti?

- Porque como ya dije antes también hay algo de oscuridad dentro de mí. De alguna manera Saklas y yo estamos conectados, mi oscuridad es parte de la suya, y su luz es parte de la mía. Si posee a uno, posee en parte al otro.

- Ok. ¿Por qué querías ponerme a prueba?

- Porque quería ayudarte a superar esos recuerdos tan dolorosos que tienes. Pero has conseguido superarlos al aceptarlos. Lo que pasa es que ese caguetas que ves ahí llamado Yibril no quería que te pusiera a prueba ya que tenía miedo de que te enfrentaras a tu demonio interno.

- ¿Qué querías? Era la opción más sensata. Era difícil que Harry encontrara la forma de derrotarle. Dudo mucho que entienda del todo lo que ha pasado.

- Pues explícamelo –dijo Harry.

- Hm… vale. ¿De dónde has sacado la fuerza y la tenacidad para derrotarle?

- Pues… estaba bastante enfadado, pero lo que me dio la fuerza necesaria fue pensar en Hermione.

- Exacto. El odio nos hace fuertes a todos. Por ira cualquiera se hace más fuerte, incluso por orgullo. Pero eso sólo no basta. Igualmente el amor y la amistad nos dan fuerzas y valor para seguir luchando, pero tampoco llega. Tú, lo que hiciste fue una mezcla… La ira nació de tu amor, y se apoyó en él, un sentimiento tan bueno y poderoso que no hay nada capaz de romperlo. La ira siempre se tiene que apoyar en algo, sea el odio, la envidia, el resentimiento, el orgullo… pero lo único más grande que hay es el amor.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te provoqué con lo de Hermione? –preguntó Samael-. Tu ira basada en el amor que le tienes a Hermione te dio mucha más fuerza de la que yo podía conseguir por tu ira.

- Esa clase de fuerza era la que necesitabas para vencer a tus demonios internos y para dominar tu mente y tu corazón. Esa es la fuerza que te ayudará a partir de ahora a mantener a cualquiera fuera de tu mente.

- Pero aún así debes organizarla, como dije antes es un caos. Organízala en grupos, clasifica los recuerdos, si no te pueden entrar sin que te enteres. Crea tu propia fortaleza mental, así te será más fácil defenderte y al mismo tiempo serás capaz de memorizar las cosas más rápidamente y recordarlas mejor.

- Así que… -empezó Harry a decir- una fortaleza mental… ¿Me llevará mucho tiempo?

- No lo sé, pero no lo creo –respondió Gabriel-. Ahora que has vencido a tus demonios internos y aceptado tus peores recuerdos no deberías tardar demasiado.

- Puede que un par de noches como mucho… -dijo Samael.

- ¿Un par de…? –de repente Harry pareció darse cuenta de algo-. ¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ya debe de haber amanecido hace mucho tiempo…

- No te preocupes, Harry –le interrumpió Gabriel-. No han pasado ni cinco minutos en el mundo real.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si llevo aquí mucho tiempo…

- Porque para tu mente ha sido una eternidad. En ese estado de meditación que alcanzaste tu mente trabaja a un ritmo mucho mayor. Se desconecta del cuerpo y va por libre. Hemos estado aquí unas tres-cuatro horas, que en la realidad no han sido más de tres-cuatro minutos.

- Lo que pasa es que esto gasta muchas energías y cuando vuelvas en ti tendrás un pequeño dolor de cabeza –dijo Gabriel-. Necesitarás descansar un poco y dormir, preferentemente sin soñar.

- No intentes volver aquí excepto que lo necesites, porque no te va a servir de mucho. Por mucho que tengas aquí más tiempo que en la realidad no te sirve de nada. Si quisieras utilizar ese tiempo extra para entrenar no resultaría, ya que si para aprender un hechizo normalmente tú tardas un par de horas, aquí tardarías el equivalente; es decir, mucho tiempo más.

- De acuerdo –dijo Harry-. ¿Y de qué me ha servido venir aquí?

- Para enfrentarte a tus recuerdos y emociones y aceptarlos –respondió Samael-. Aunque aún no has aceptado del todo tus sentimientos más oscuros…

- ¿Por qué debería aceptarlos? –preguntó Harry.

- Porque son parte de ti –respondió Gabriel-. No puedes rechazarlos, pero sí aceptarlos; así nunca podrán estar fuera de control.

- Y hablando de sentimientos –dijo Samael-, quiero darte un par de consejos. En primer lugar intenta mostrar a Malfoy indiferencia. No se merece que pierdas el tiempo en una estúpida rivalidad que no te va a servir para nada.

- Creo… que tienes razón –dijo Harry después de pensarlo un momento-. Lo intentaré.

- En segundo lugar, no odies a Snape. Intenta que no interfiera más en tu vida, ni tú en la suya. No necesitas a alguien que va a actuar siempre contra ti sólo porque te pareces a tu padre.

- Ya pensaba dejarlo en paz. No más clases de Pociones ni de Occlumancia. Espero que si yo me alejo él me deje en paz.

- Así se habla –dijo Samael-. Y en tercer lugar ya sé que aún estás bastante resentido con Dumbledore, y que no le tienes toda la confianza que le tenías. No pienses en ello. Hay cosas mejores en las que pensar.

- Ya procuro no pensar en ello. Espero que deje de ocultarme cosas.

- Sabes perfectamente que aún te va a ocultar alguna cosa. Sólo esperemos que te cuente más sobre esto en lo que estás tan implicado –dijo Samael.

- Bueno, es la hora –dijo Gabriel-. ¿Has aceptado a todos tus sentimientos y emociones?

- Sí –y mirando hacia Samael dijo-: te acepto.

En cuanto lo dijo, para sorpresa de Harry, Samael empezó a desvanecerse, aunque Harry podía ver como la zona del pecho empezaba a brillar más y más.

- Eso sí –dijo Samael con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se desvanecía-. No pasa nada si peleas más a menudo, me encantan las peleas.

Al desaparecer, lo único que quedó fue una especie de bola brillante de color negro a la altura del pecho que fue hacia Harry y se adentró en él.

- ¿Qué…? –dijo Harry al notar como entraba la bola dentro de él, pero enseguida se calló al experimentar un cambio.

Notó como sus emociones como el rencor, el odio, la envidia… aumentaron de intensidad. No crecieron, sólo eso, se volvieron más intensos. Comprobó que Samael había dicho la verdad al decir que también quería a Hermione, pues también ese sentimiento se había vuelto algo más intenso.

Harry se sentía un pelín más oscuro, pero no malvado. Se fijó en Gabriel, que lo había estado observando en silencio.

- Mi único consejo es que hables pronto con Hermione, y mejor si lo haces antes de que alguien se te adelante. No tengas miedo, porque si de verdad es tu amiga y ella no te quiere de la misma manera entonces valorará lo suficiente vuestra amistad para no querer perderla sólo porque tú hayas sido sincero.

- Te olvidas de la otra opción, Yibril –dijo Harry con un deje de burla al decir el nombre de Gabriel-, que sería borrarle la memoria. Así ella no recordaría que le dije la verdad y todos contentos.

- Ya empiezas a hablar como Saklas… -dijo Gabriel con una pequeña sonrisa mientras empezaba a desaparecer también-. Ante todo aprovecha tu vida e intenta ser feliz…

Dicho esto también desapareció de la misma manera que Samael. Se formó una bola de luz blanca y brillante que también se metió en Harry. Él pudo notar como el resto de sus sentimientos se intensificaban, de manera que ya se volvía a sentir él mismo completamente. Aunque ahora sentía todas sus emociones mucho más fuertes y cercanas a él. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir emociones que no se había dado cuenta antes de que estaban allí, como esa pequeña envidia a Ron, cierto respeto por Snape o incluso algo de decepción con su padre en muy poca medida por lo visto en el recuerdo de Snape. No obstante sabía que ya estaban allí antes porque no se sentía diferente. Sólo mucho más calmado y relajado. Se sentó y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, estaba de vuelta en su habitación.

Se fijó en la hora, y tal como le habían dicho no habían pasado ni cinco minutos. Aún así sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo, no sólo en la cabeza. Al tocarse la cara comprobó para su sorpresa que estaba sangrando. Tenía exactamente las mismas heridas que había sufrido en su mente.

Fue al baúl y tomó un par de pociones cicatrizantes para las heridas, y luego fue a limpiarse y a quitarse toda la sangre seca. Cuando acabó tenía mejor aspecto, pero aún le dolía la cabeza, por lo que decidió seguir el consejo que le habían dado y dormir un poco en vez de meditar. Primero se tomó una poción para dormir sin soñar, una de las últimas que había conseguido hacer, y durmió profundamente el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente se despertó mucho más descansado y con la cabeza más clara. Por la mañana hizo lo de siempre, estudió y entrenó magia en el baúl. Por la tarde, en casa de John, le explicó que había luchado contra su demonio personal.

- Muy rápido tú encontrarlo… -dijo John.

- ¿Cómo que muy rápido? –preguntó Harry- ¿Sabías que lo encontraría?

- Sí. Todos tener nuestros propios demonios –explicó John-, pero si el tuyo aparecer tan rápido entonces él tenía fuerza suficiente para eso… eso significar que tú vivir muchos malos momentos de los que él alimentarse…

- Eh… sí, he tenido una vida difícil.

- Bueno, no importar. Ahora que tú vencer a tus demonios tú poder organizar la mente mucho más rápidamente.

- Lo que no acabo de entender es porque es tan importante organizarla. ¿Al tenerla organizada no es más fácil que los demás encuentren lo que quieran en mi mente?

- En parte sí, pero al organizarla tú poder crear una especie de burbuja por capas donde en la capa más externar estén todos los recuerdos que no importar si son leídos –hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Recuerdos como comer, pasear, dormir, etc. Así mientras tus rivales están entretenidos con esos recuerdos e intentando acceder más, tú poder detectarlos y echarlos o decidir que quieren ver llevando a esa capa los recuerdos que quieran.

- ¿Y cómo hago eso?

- Como ya decir otro día, tú deber clasificar recuerdos, formando las capas. Mejor manera de aprender es hacer. Esa ser las defensas más básicas. Cuando tu aprendas a hacer eso, tú empezar a aumentar defensas.

- Y crear mi propia fortaleza mental… -terminó Harry.

- En efecto.

- Y otra cosa. Si la pelea fue en mi mente, ¿por qué al volver a la realidad tenía todas las heridas?

- La mente ser algo muy poderoso… Nosotros tan solo usar una muy pequeña parte de su capacidad. No ser real, pero tu mente hace que lo sea.

- Es decir… -dijo Harry mientras empalidecía por lo que eso implicaba- que si hubiera muerto allí…

- Cuerpo no poder vivir sin la mente. Ahora ven, yo enseñar a preparar un ungüento para las heridas…

Así John le enseñó a preparar ese ungüento, que su efecto era calmar el dolor de cualquier clase de herida y acelerar el proceso de curación. No era difícil de aprender, y siempre era útil tener un poco para las heridas poco importantes, o los moratones. De esa manera reservaría las pociones para las emergencias o las ocasiones en las que no tuviera tiempo de aplicar el ungüento.

Un par de días más tarde John le dijo que quería intentar algo.

- Esto ser algo que hace mucho tiempo mi maestro hizo conmigo –dijo John.

- ¿Lo qué?

- Voy a hipnotizarte.

- … -Harry miró a John con cara rara- Eso no se puede hacer. No es más ciencia ficción.

- ¿Y lo dice el joven mago que todos los días se aparece de la nada?

- Eh… -dijo Harry algo avergonzado- ¿Entonces es real?

- Sí. ¿Saber lo que es? –preguntó John.

- ¿No era aquello de controlar a alguien subconscientemente?

- No. Bueno, sí, pero no…

- ¿Sí pero no? ¿Qué significa eso?

- Hipnosis servir para ver el subconsciente de alguien y poder modificar ligeramente el comportamiento sin que la persona se de cuenta. Supongo que ser posible eso de controlar si uno dedicarle el tiempo necesario…

- Eso se puede hacer con magia, obligar a alguien a hacer algo –dijo Harry recordado la maldición Imperius.

- Esto es distinto. No se puede ir nunca en contra del subconsciente. Para hacer eso habría que modificarlo muy poco a poco durante mucho tiempo, y sólo servir en algún aspecto concreto.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres lograr con eso?

- Me interesa ver cuáles son tus puntos fuertes, en qué eres realmente bueno. Con la hipnosis yo poder saberlo y además poder desbloquear todo tu potencial oculto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Harry.

- Por lo que yo ver hasta ahora tú ser bueno en la lucha. Con la hipnosis yo poder desbloquear tus barreras subconscientes y luego serías capaz de aprender más rápida y fácilmente.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Harry algo emocionado ante la idea.

- Sí, puedo hacer eso en todas tus habilidades latentes.

- ¿Habilidades latentes?

- Sí. Normalmente ser bueno en algo quiere decir que tenemos esa habilidad latente. Tus habilidades latentes no son sólo aquellas cosas que se te dan bien ahora mismo, también son aquellas de las que aún no sabes nada. Con el resto, siempre se puede aprender y desarrollar esas habilidades aunque no estén latentes, pero costará un mayor esfuerzo.

- ¿Y aquello que se nos da mal?

- Normalmente ser las habilidades contrarias a nuestras habilidades latentes. Ir en contra de nuestra naturaleza, por lo ser aún más difícil de desarrollar. Con la hipnosis yo poder ayudarte a crear una especie de barrera subconsciente que ayude a neutralice parte de ese rechazo subconsciente a la habilidad.

- Es bastante útil –dijo Harry, algo sorprendido ante las posibilidades.

- Sí, así tú poder ser lo más equilibrado posible. ¿Entonces quieres que lo intente?

- De acuerdo, no pierdo nada. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Relajarte…

…

- Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes? –pregunta John a Harry, quien acababa de abrir los ojos.

- Bien, relajado. ¿Ha funcionado? –preguntó Harry.

- Eso creo.

- Pues yo no me siento diferente…

- Pequeño impaciente, los cambios no los notarás de repente. Ser algo más lento. Tus habilidades latentes acaban de desbloquearse, pasará un tiempo hasta que despierten por completo.

- ¿Y sabes cuáles son?

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces cómo has conseguido despertarlas? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Difícil de explicar. Digamos que yo tener el don de ver habilidades de los demás. De esa manera puedo despertarlas.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, y luego John volvió a hablar.

- Lo que te puedo aconsejar es que para saberlo lo que debes hacer es dejarte llevar unos días por el instinto y la intuición. Así descubrirás las diferencias.

A lo largo de las dos siguientes semanas Harry fue descubriendo cuales de sus habilidades habían mejorado gracias a la hipnosis. Durante ese tiempo progresó bastante en su adiestramiento. John apenas le enseñaba nuevas cosas sobre la lucha, pero notó que era capaz de aprender casi instantáneamente las técnicas que le veía usar. También se potenció su capacidad de observación. Él siempre se había fijado en todos los detalles posibles, pues de pequeño sus tíos aprovechaban para reñirle al más mínimo desperfecto. Ahora su capacidad de retención de detalles era mucho mayor, y eso le ayudaba a la hora de aprender las cosas viendo a los demás hacerlas. Mientras practicaba magia notó como había aumentado la potencia de los hechizos relacionados con los duelos y DCAO, como el expeliarmus o el protego. Lo que más gracia le hizo fue descubrir que también había mejorado en la cocina, pues una noche que sus tíos no estaban le dejaron una nota diciendo que se arreglara con lo que hubiera en la nevera. Al abrir la nevera solo encontró algunas verduras de muy mal sabor, pero improvisando y dejándose llevar por el instinto (el resultado no podía ser peor, ¿no?) le quedó algo tan delicioso que incluso lo sorprendió a él mismo.

Con John más que nada hacía muchos ejercicios que le obligaban a ser más rápido y esquivar mucho con los mínimos movimientos. Incluso le había cambiado la ropa por otra el doble de pesada (es decir, unos 50 kg), y una vez que Harry se acostumbró empezó a adquirir toda la agilidad posible. John también empezó a enseñarle algunas cosas sobre hierbas, musgos y otros ingredientes que él utilizaba para sus ungüentos y pociones no mágicas. Incluso le dio algunas macetas con algunas de las plantas que más usaba en sus ungüentos, pero que no eran comunes por Inglaterra. También le enseñó un poco como recoger los ingredientes de las plantas sin estropearlas de manera que siguieran creciendo. Harry se imaginaba que a Neville le encantaría saber de todo esto a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con plantas mágicas.

La confianza que había entre Harry y Remus creció en ese tiempo, ya que Remus visitó un par de veces más a Harry, y charlaron de todo un poco, sobre todo del traje, del que Harry ya le había descrito la mayoría de los detalles. Eso sí, cuando Remus se enteró de la opción para disfrazarse que había ideado Lily quedo bastante alucinado; incluso obligó a Harry a mostrarle los distintos aspectos. Después Remus le aseguró que nadie le reconocería, excepto tal vez en la forma morena, ya que era en la que más rasgos parecidos había. Remus le fue contando los progresos que había tenido, aunque últimamente había estado bastante ocupado en una misión para la Orden. Seguía sin encontrar el libro sobre el acero del diablo, pero ya había conseguido traducir en parte alguno de los documentos, en los que se describía a un antiguo mago relacionado con el apellido Berengar y el lugar donde él vivía. Remus creía que en el resto del documento había indicaciones para encontrar algo o a alguien relacionado con ese mago o ese lugar.

Harry vio en Remus a alguien de confianza, ya que si ya antes se conocían y llevaban bien, ahora lo empezaba a ver como ese adulto en quien podía confiar, contarle sus problemas y pedirle consejo. No estaba sustituyendo a Sirius, ya que este había sido una especie de figura paternal, y Remus era algo más parecido a un amigo que a un padre.

Para Remus en cambio esta relación le estaba ayudando bastante a sobreponer la pérdida de Sirius, ya que veía en Harry algo de Lily, algo de James y algo de Sirius. Pero sobre todo lo veía a él. Por primera vez estaba dejando de ver a Harry como el hijo de sus mejores amigos y lo empezaba a ver solamente como Harry. Hasta entonces siempre había intentado ayudarlo por ser hijo de sus padres, por la amistad que había tenido con ellos. Ahora confiaba en él, y quería ayudarlo porque se había transformado en su amigo. No era el sustituto de James, Lily o Sirius, él era simplemente Harry.

Como ya faltaban sobre dos semanas y media para volver a Hogwarts, Harry le sugirió a Remus el ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros el siguiente fin de semana, ya que si iba cuando estaba previsto corría el riesgo de que alguien lo atacara o emboscara, pues era posible que hubiera algún espía. Remus no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero después de discutirlo largo rato y matizar detalles para su seguridad Remus aceptó. El próximo sábado Harry se disfrazaría con el traje e iría hasta una cafetería donde Remus lo estaría esperando. Después ambos irían hasta el Callejón Diagon y comprarían todo lo necesario. Para mayor seguridad Remus no le contaría a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a Dumbledore. Ya se lo dirían más adelante.

Llegado el día Harry decidió usar de nuevo su aspecto pelirrojo. Fue al punto de encuentro y se saludaron. Antes de irse al Callejón Remus le sugirió que lo mejor sería que utilizara otro nombre mientras estuvieran allí. Harry lo pensó un momento y soltó una pequeña carcajada por lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

- De acuerdo. A partir de ahora siempre que use este aspecto llámame Gabriel –dijo ante un licántropo confundido que murmuró algo parecido a "¿Me he perdido algo?".

…

Ambos pasaron una mañana bastante agradable. Mientras hicieron todas las compras necesarias estuvieran hablando de muchas cosas. Remus le comentó que McGonagall se había sorprendido mucho de que Harry no aceptara ni el puesto de prefecto ni el de capitán del equipo de quidditch; y casi le había ordenado a él que hablara con Harry para hacerle cambiar de opinión, o que por lo menos aceptara el puesto de capitán. Harry le confesó (con la condición de que le guardara el secreto) que pensaba dejar el equipo ese año, y por eso no había aceptado. Decir que Remus casi se cae de la impresión es decir poco. Hablaron largo y tendido acerca de ello, pero al final Remus vio el punto de vista del muchacho: Si conseguían encontrar a esa persona que entrenara a Harry él iba a necesitar todo el tiempo que pudiera tener.

Harry aún no le había dicho a Remus sobre todo lo que le había dado Sirius, sólo sobre el traje y la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que le entrenara. De todas maneras Harry ya confiaba plenamente en Remus, y pensaba decirle todo cuando terminara de traducir los documentos y estuvieran a solas. De hecho ya le enseñaría la carta.

Remus también mencionó a cierta castaña, pero ante el sonrojo de Harry y sus obvios intentos por desviar la conversación dejó pasar el tema… de momento.

Cuando pensaban ir a comer ambos escucharon un par de voces conocidas…

- Hermione no han llegado y ya tengo hambre cuanto se van a tardar -preguntaba Ron.

- En comer es lo único que tú piensas -respondió Hermione-. Quedamos en vernos a la 1:00 todavía les quedan 15 minutos.

- Jo, pero es que los del ED que han estado ahora con la Orden van a tardar…

¡Eran Ron y Hermione! Tanto Harry como Remus se dieron la vuelta al reconocer las voces, y se fijaron como se iban.

- ¿ED y la Orden? –preguntó Harry extrañado- ¿Qué tiene que ver el ED con la Orden, Remus?

- No lo sé –respondió Remus igual de extrañado que Harry-. Dumbledore no me dijo nada de que fuera a hablar con el ED.

- Hm… -Harry sacó la capa invisible de donde la tenía guardada y se la dio a Remus-. Póntela, si no te reconocerán.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres que no me reconozcan?

- Uno, porque el plan es que nadie se fije en mi y pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Si me ven contigo se preguntarán quien soy y podrían sospechar algo. Dos, porque vamos a espiarles.

- Ah, vale… ¿Cómo que vamos a espiarles? ¿Por qué?

- Por lo que han dicho de la Orden. Me interesa saberlo, y aunque normalmente me cuentan las cosas en cuanto tienen oportunidad, tengo mucha curiosidad y no me apetece esperar. ¿Es que tú no?

- La verdad es que algo me pica la curiosidad, y me extraña que Dumbledore no me dijera nada…

- Pues eso mismo. Les espiaremos porque si yo estoy aquí disfrazado es para que no me descubra nadie, así que no les puedo decir: "Hola, soy Harry, ¿de qué habláis?" por mucho que quiera. Es mejor no ser descuidado ahora.

- Eso ha sonado muy prudente, Harry –dijo Remus con orgullo-. Vamos.

- Remus, recuerda que ahora soy Gabriel –dijo Harry en voz baja-. Fuiste tú el que planeaste casi todos los detalles. Me sorprende que te despistes.

- Tienes razón, lo siento Gabriel. Es que esto me recuerda a algunas de las aventuras con tu padre…

- Luego me lo cuentas, ahora vamos o los perderemos.

Remus se puso la capa y ambos siguieron de lejos a Ron y a Hermione. Harry iba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Tener tan cerca a la castaña le ponía aún más nervioso de lo normal y sentía el maldito cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero lo que más nervioso le ponía era saber la razón de esos síntomas: estaba enamorado.

* * *

Sobre el capítulo anterior, vais a tener que decirme exactamente lo que quereis que os explique.

En cuanto a este capitulo, bueno, aqui ya se explica alguna cosilla sobre el anterior.

Y puede que os resulte una tontería lo de la hipnosis, pero tengo algo en mente.

Prometo acción en el próximo capítulo. Si no estoy demasiado ocupado con los examenes lo subire en dos o tres semanas.


	8. Capítulo 8: Traición y distracción

**Capítulo 8: Traición y distracción**

Ambos siguieron a Ron y a Hermione, quienes pararon en la heladería y se sentaron. Poco a poco fueron llegando más personas y se iban sentando con ellos. Cho, Justin, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Michael, Hannah, Susan, Ginny y Luna eran algunos de ellos. Tanto Remus como Harry los reconocieron, sobre todo Harry, ya que eran casi todos los miembros del ED. A él le extrañaba mucho verlos a todos juntos, sobre todo a Cho, después de lo que había pasado el año pasado. Ellos empezaron a hablar y tanto Harry como Remus se acercaron todo lo posible para escuchar mejor (claro que como Remus tenía la capa puesta, pudo acercarse un poco más).

- Me alegro de que Dumbledore se comunicara con nosotros –dijo Seamus.

- Yo también. Gracias a eso pudimos arreglar nuestras diferencias –dijo Cho.

- Además de que el entrenamiento que nos han dado algunos miembros de la Orden nos ayudará para cumplir lo que Dumbledore nos pidió que hiciéramos –dijo Dean.

- Yo sigo diciendo que Harry debería saber de todo esto. Además, pienso que cuando lo sepa no va a estar muy contento –dijo Neville.

- ¿Y cómo lo va a saber? –le preguntó Ginny con un tono que Remus, que al estar más cerca podía escuchar mejor que Harry, creyó que significaba algo como "¿A quién le importa eso?"- Ninguno de nosotros se lo vamos a decir, y en cuanto sepa que Dumbledore va a permitir que el ED siga abierto y que sea él quien lo siga dirigiendo se quedará contento, callado y ocupado.

- La verdad, no creo que él pueda enseñarnos algo, con el entrenamiento que hemos tenido –dijo Ron.

- Recuerda lo que nos dijo la profesora McGonagall. Si seguimos practicando este año nos podremos convertir en nuestra forma animaga –dijo una Hermione muy emocionada ante la idea de convertirse en un animago.

- Sabes perfectamente que eso sólo tú, porque eres una sabelotodo… -le contestó Ron de manera hiriente.

- Ron… -empezó a decir Hermione pero se quedó callada.

- Pero no debemos olvidar que no habríamos recibido todo este entrenamiento si no fuera por la misión que nos ha impuesto Dumbledore –dijo Susan.

- Sí es cierto. Nunca me imaginé que podría pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix aunque sólo sea como miembro honorario –dijo Ron emocionado.

- ¿Por qué te emociona tanto pertenecer a la Orden, Ron? –preguntó Luna.

- Porque… ellos en el pasado se hicieron famosos por luchar contra-quien-tú-sabes, y ahora nosotros también pertenecemos a ese grupo…

- Es decir, que haces todo esto por destacar –le interrumpió Luna.

- Eh… -Ron se quedó en silencio.

- Bueno, cada uno tenemos nuestras propias razones por las que lo hacemos –dijo Hermione saliendo en defensa de Ron.

- Sí, pero tenemos una misión muy importante –dijo Justin.

- ¿Cuál era? –preguntó Seamus.

- Proteger a Harry –respondió Justin.

- Sí, y decirle a Dumbledore todo lo que hace –dijo Dean.

- Eso será muy fácil ya que Hermione y yo somos sus mejores amigos y siempre nos cuenta todo, así que siempre sabemos lo que va a hacer y al decírselo a Dumbledore podremos evitar que él se meta en problemas –dijo Ron.

- ¿Eso no es traicionar su confianza? –preguntó Luna algo escandalizada, pero como todos la tachaban de lunática, no lo vieron raro.

- ¿Y qué? –respondió Ron-. Prefiero "traicionar su confianza" como dices y estar en la Orden. Además, él no se enterará.

- Ahora que estamos todos vamos a comer y…

Remus no podía creer lo que había oído. ¡Dumbledore había entrenado y convencido al ED para que vigilaran en secreto a Harry! Por eso seguramente no le dijo nada a él, ya que él estaría en contra de eso. Miró a Harry, quien se estaba alejando después de oír esa conversación. Lo siguió hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente como para poder quitarse la capa sin ser visto por nadie. Entonces agarró por el hombro a Harry y le preguntó.

- Ha… Gabriel, ¿estás bien?

Harry se dio la vuelta y Remus pudo ver claramente el dolor, la tristeza, la decepción y la ira en sus ojos.

- ¡Déjame! –le gritó Harry en voz lo suficientemente baja como para no ser oído por nadie más- Que bien actúas, Remus. Antes incluso parecía que no sabías nada…

- No, Gabriel, no es lo que pien… -intentó decir Remus.

- Pero claro, eres un buen profesor. Te gusta enseñar –interrumpió Harry.

- Yo no…

- Así que habéis estado entrenando al ED… -Harry seguía sin dejarle hablar-. Seguro que todo ha sido idea de Dumbledore. No le bastaba con decidir todo acerca de mi vida, no le bastaba con echarle lo que sea que le eche a las bebidas del banquete del comienzo de curso para tenerme rastreado cada vez que yo o alguien use magia cerca de mí. Claro que no. Como no le bastaba ahora también hace que mis amigos me traicionen sólo para poder tenerme más controlado.

- Yo… -Remus no sabía que decir, además, le dejaba sin habla el ver como el aspecto de Harry estaba cambiando, variando entre su forma pelirroja y la peli azul. Su pelo estaba cambiando intermitentemente entre rojo y azul, aunque cada vez volviéndose más azul.

- Y ni siquiera os dijo a la Orden sobre la profecía, ¿a qué no? –preguntó Harry mientras se enfadaba cada vez más.

- ¿La profecía? Pero se rompió… -empezó a decir Remus.

- Se rompió –interrumpió Harry-, pero no era el único registro. El propio Dumbledore la había escuchado cuando se pronunció, y después de la muerte de Sirius me la dijo.

- ¿La… la sabes? –dijo Remus incrédulo.

- Me la dijo justo después de su muerte –continúa Harry pasando olímpicamente de Remus-. Justo cuando yo ya estaba completamente destrozado. Él va, y añade otra carga a mi conciencia.

- Gabriel…

- Y a pesar de saber que Voldemort va a por mí, y de saber el contenido de la profecía… ¿Qué hace? En vez de entrenarme a mí para ayudarme a defenderme y estar preparado… ¿¡Qué diablos hace!? ¡¡Pues entrena a otros para que me vigilen y me "protejan"!! –exclama Harry, alzando un poco la voz.

- Gabriel… -dice un poco más alto Remus.

- Y tú… -empieza Harry otra vez, pero se ve interrumpido por Remus, quien lo agarra de ambos hombros y lo empuja contra una pared para hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡Yo no tenía ni idea de nada de esto! Te lo puedo asegurar. No sabía nada acerca de ese entrenamiento que recibe el ED.

- Si ya. ¿Entonces quién los entrena? ¿Santa Claus? ¿Epi y Blas? –pregunta sarcásticamente Harry.

- No lo sé, pero puedes creerme. Yo nunca estaría a favor de hacer algo así.

Harry miró a los ojos a Remus, y pudo ver sinceridad en ellos.

- Lo siento, Remus. Perdona por desconfiar de ti. Siento todo lo que te dije –dijo Harry después de un momento en silencio.

- No importa. Yo también estaría furioso y desconfiaría de todos –respondió Remus soltando a Harry del agarre y viendo como Harry iba volviendo a su forma pelirroja-. Pero créeme cuando te digo que ni yo sabía nada de esto ni yo tengo algo que ver. Si no yo estaría a favor de que tú también fueras entrenado. Además, ¿no te estoy ayudando a encontrar a alguien que te enseñe a espaldas de Dumbledore?

- Sí Remus. Perdona otra vez lo que te dije.

- No pasa nada. Una cosa -dijo intentando cambiar un poco de tema para calmarlo-, ¿por qué tu aspecto estaba cambiando?

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, tu aspecto estaba variando sin parar entre tu aspecto pelirrojo y el peli azul, y ahora que te calmaste volviste a estar igual que antes.

- Pues… es la primera vez que pasa.

- Puede que tenga que ver con tus emociones, y lo enfadado que estabas… ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

- Enfadado, triste, decepcionado, dolido… Sabía que Ron siempre envidió la fama que yo tenía y nunca pedí, pero el año pasado creí que lo había superado al ver el peligro que significaba… pero nunca pensé que para él fuera más importante destacar que nuestra amistad… -Cayó una lágrima por la mejilla de Harry- Los del ED nunca habrían sido incluidos en ese grupo si yo no les hubiera enseñado el año pasado… Pero… -Harry se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Pero? –le preguntó Remus- Vamos, desahógate que lo necesitas.

- Pero lo peor –empezó a decir Harry casi en un susurro después de un momento- es Hermione. Este verano me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Después de que Sirius me lo dijera en su carta me puse a reflexionar sobre ello y tuve que darle la razón. Después de pensar mucho me di cuenta que en verdad estoy enamorado y no puedo vivir sin ella. Pero ya la has escuchado… Ella prefiere el poder a nuestra amistad –finalizó soltando algunas lágrimas más.

Remus no sabía que decir. No sabía cómo consolar al joven. Tanto Sirius como él habían hablado mucho tiempo sobre lo que sentían Harry y Hermione el uno por el otro, y ambos estaban convencidos de que se gustaban. Pero ahora…

- Durante los dos últimos años yo pensaba que a Hermione le gustaba Ron… -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga- Ahora he comprobado que era verdad. A pesar de los comentarios hirientes que él le dijo ella lo defendió de Luna…

- A lo mejor sólo lo hizo por amistad…

- No lo creo. ¿Recuerdas cómo se quedó callada ante el comentario hiriente de Ron? Yo la estaba mirando, y ella se sonrojó un poco. Nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre le gritaba respondiendo a sus comentarios mordaces.

Remus también se había fijado en el extraño comportamiento de la castaña. Incluso al estar más cerca que Harry pudo notar algo extraño en sus ojos…

De repente, se oyeron un montón de PLOP; y cerca de cuarenta personas enmascaradas bajo túnicas negras aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atacar las tiendas y a la gente. Uno de ellos lanzó un hechizo al aire, y pronto la marca tenebrosa los cubrió en el cielo. Como Harry y Remus habían estado hablando en una esquina oscura no se fijaron en ellos.

- ¡Mortífagos! –exclamó Harry.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Sabía que no era una buena idea haber venido hoy! –exclamó Remus- No entiendo cómo diablos se han enterado de que estás aquí…

- No creo que hayan venido por eso. Fíjate que no están buscando a nadie. Lo único que están haciendo es causar destrozos.

- Sí… parece que tienes razón. Pero han puesto una barrera anti-aparición. ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo aparecerme para avisar a la Orden! –exclamó Remus.

- Ellos ya lo deben de saber, y estarán intentando llegar –dijo Harry-. Ahora no nos podemos preocupar por ellos. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- ¿Lo qué? –preguntó Remus- Parecen ser cerca de cuarenta y nosotros sólo somos dos. No pienso dejarte ponerte en peligro. Además, si usas magia te detectarán…

- Sólo Dumbledore, pero no puedo dejarle saber que estoy aquí…

- Es cierto. ¿Qué es eso de que te rastrea…?

- … En otro momento te lo cuento –dijo Harry-. Pensaba contártelo, pero más adelante.

- Bueno, es igual, ya me lo explicarás todo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora…? –preguntaba Remus, aunque más para sí mismo que para Harry, y no se fijó en que un mortífago los acababa de ver y se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Cuidado Remus! –gritó Harry empujando a Remus de la trayectoria del hechizo del mortífago.

- Maldito entrometido –dijo el mortífago-. ¡Cru…!

- ¡Bombardam! –dijo Harry tirando algunos polvos de Lylian a la pared, provocando que esta explotara y empezaran a caer ladrillos y piedras encima del mortífago, dejándolo inconsciente.

- Gracias Gabriel –dijo Remus mientras se levantaba-. ¿Cómo…?

- Por mí no te preocupes –dijo Harry cogiendo en uno de los bolsillos algunos polvos de Lylian de la bolsa-. No estoy indefenso. Gracias a Sirius puedo hacer algo de magia de una manera que es indetectable.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, después de todo esto tú y yo tendremos una charla –dijo Remus, que no sabía de qué más podía llegar a sorprenderse ese día.

- Sí, vale. Ahora vayamos a buscar a los del ED –dijo Harry.

- ¿Al ED? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus.

- Porque del callejón son los que mejor pueden defenderse; y por tanto los mortífagos irán a por ellos.

- … tienes razón –dijo Remus, y con algo más de esperanza en el rostro continuó hablando-. Y si de verdad han estado entrenando con miembros de la Orden quizás con ellos tengamos alguna posibilidad de aguantar hasta que llegue la ayuda.

…

Los del ED se quedaron petrificados al ver a los mortífagos, pero cuando oyeron los gritos de la gente Hermione, Neville y Luna sacaron sus varitas.

- ¡Vamos! –dijo Neville al resto del ED.

- ¿Vamos? ¿A dónde? –preguntaron algunos reaccionando por fin.

- ¿A dónde creéis? –dijo Hermione- Tenemos que ayudar a la gente y entretener a los mortífagos hasta que lleguen los aurores o los miembros de la Orden.

- ¿Por qué nosotros? –preguntó Justin con temor.

- Porque somos los más preparados por aquí, somos los únicos que podemos mantenerlos a raya un rato… -dijo Luna.

- Pero… -se empezó a quejar otro.

- Pero nada. ¡¡¡VAMOS!!! –gritaron Hermione, Neville y Luna al mismo tiempo.

Esto hizo reaccionar al resto y todos cogieron sus varitas. Comenzaron a lanzar hechizos contra los mortífagos y lograron cogerlos por sorpresa; ya que no esperaban que nadie tuviera el valor para enfrentarles. Pero cuando salieron del shock comenzaron a atacarlos también.

Después de varios minutos en los que consiguieron deshacerse de algunos mortífagos, el resto se centró exclusivamente en ellos; ya que toda la gente que estaba por la zona ya había huido. Los jóvenes sabían que no podrían ganar el enfrentamiento.

- Hermione, tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Cho.

- No podemos –respondió ella.

- Ellos son más que nosotros –dijo entre jadeos Dean mientras lanzaba otro desmaius.

- Sí –corroboró Seamus-, además tienen más poder y experiencia.

- No podemos irnos porque no hay salida y no podemos abandonar a las personas que se encuentran aquí –respondió Hermione mientras esquivaba otro hechizo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Hermione? ¿Qué nos quedemos a morir aquí? –preguntó un Ron muy alterado.

- Ojalá estuviera aquí Harry –dijo Neville-. Él sabría qué hacer.

- Sí, yo también –dijo Hermione-. Siempre tiene una idea para salir de situaciones peligrosas.

- ¿Cómo es que aún no han llegado aurores o los miembros de la Orden? –preguntó Justin.

- Seguramente los mortífagos han puesto algún hechizo anti-aparición y por lo tanto les está llevando más tiempo llegar –dijo Seamus.

De repente escucharon un ruido de varias explosiones, y vieron como una especia de dragón surgía de entre los mortífagos, haciendo caer a varios de ellos por el susto y el shock.

- Llegaron los refuerzos –dijo una voz conocida para ellos.

- Sí, y creo que esto será una muy buena publicidad para uno de nuestros nuevos productos… -dijo otra voz.

Al girarse los miembros del ED vieron a Fred y a George allí.

- ¿Ya llegaron los de la Orden? –preguntó Cho.

- Que nosotros sepamos, no –contestaron al unísono.

- ¿Entonces qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Ginny.

- Estábamos en la tienda –respondió Fred.

- Pero si hoy la tenéis cerrada –dijo Ron.

- Ya, pero estábamos haciendo inventario –dijo George.

- ¿Fuisteis vosotros los del dragón? –preguntó Dean-. ¿Es un dragón de verdad?

- Claro que no. Es uno de nuestros últimos productos y aún no está a la venta. Provoca una ilusión de un dragón durante unos 10 minutos –dijo Fred.

- Por desgracia es sólo un prototipo y no va a durar demasiado. Solamente un par de minutos –dijo George.

- O quizá menos… - dijo Fred al ver como la ilusión del dragón empezaba a fallar y desaparecía.

- Bueno, creo que el truco les ha encantado y vienen a felicitaros –dijo Ron sarcásticamente viendo como se acercaban los mortífagos algo enfadados.

- Pues nada, tendremos que darles unas cuantas hojas de reclamaciones… ¿no crees George?-dijo Fred.

- Por supuesto Fred, por supuesto… -respondió George.

Y otra vez se reanudó la batalla después de ese pequeño descanso.

- Harry, ven pronto –susurró Luna para sí.

…

Cuando Harry y Remus llegaron a la zona de la batalla vieron que los del ED estaban allí, acorralados contra la heladería; y todos los mortífagos luchaban contra ellos. Se fijaron en que había unos cuantos mortífagos menos que antes. Harry hizo explotar otra pared, cosa que llamó la atención de los mortífagos; y gracias a esa distracción Remus pudo colarse entre ellos y llegar a donde estaban los del ED.

- ¡Profesor Lupin! –exclamó Ron al verlo, lo que hizo que varios del ED se giraran-. ¿Ya llegaron los de la Orden?

- No, Ron. Hay una barrera anti-aparición y no pueden aparecerse –respondió Remus-. Yo ya estaba en el callejón cuando comenzó el ataque.

- Oh… -dijeron algunos decepcionados.

- ¿Cómo va la situación?

- Hemos conseguido contenerlos momentáneamente –dijo Hermione-. Pero son muchos más que nosotros, y nosotros estamos demasiado cansados. La distracción que provocaron hace un momento Fred y George nos ha permitido recuperar algo el aliento, pero no vamos a aguantar mucho más. Ellos son los que más frescos están y por lo tanto insistieron para ponerse en primera fila –terminó de decir mientras señalaba a Fred y a George.

- Por ahora lo habéis hecho muy bien –dijo Remus-. ¿A cuántos les disteis?

- Conseguimos deshacernos de una docena, más o menos –respondió Neville-; pero tenemos a cinco heridos, y no sabemos la gravedad.

- Bien… ¿cuántos sois? Déjame contar…

- ¡¡¡BOOOOM!!!

Escucharon una gran explosión, seguida del sonido del derrumbamiento de un edificio. El edificio calló justamente entre ellos y los mortífagos, impidiendo pasar a cualquiera por el momento, y formando una enorme nube de polvo que impedía ver cualquier cosa.

- ¡Remus! –gritó una voz.

Los del ED vieron como un chico pelirrojo se acercaba a ellos. Varios de ellos intentaron hechizarlo, pero Remus les detuvo.

- No, quietos. No es un mortífago.

- Remus –dijo el pelirrojo cuando llegó a junto de ellos-. He conseguido derribar ese edificio que pensaban tirar la semana que viene. ¿Puedes lanzar un hechizo que mantenga esa nube de polvo en el aire?

- Sí, ahora voy –respondió Remus y se acercó a donde comenzaba la nube a lanzar el hechizo.

- Bien –dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia los del ED-, ahora llevemos a los heridos a dentro de la heladería y refugiémonos allí.

- ¿Quién eres tú para darnos órdenes? –preguntó Ron de manera hosca, ya que no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, y menos un desconocido.

- … -Harry miró a Ron con un humor de perros- Somos pocos y aquí estamos al descubierto, por lo que somos aún más vulnerables. Dentro estaremos más seguros y podremos tratar mejor a los heridos, pero si quieres quédate aquí fuera y entretenlos.

Y sin esperar a una contestación, como Ron estaba a punto de hacer; fue hacia Michael, uno de los heridos, y con la ayuda de Neville lo llevaron a dentro. El resto los siguió llevando a los otros heridos, y Ron entró de último enfadado porque el resto hiciera caso al desconocido aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

- Vale, he realizado el hechizo. No podrán quitarlo fácilmente –dijo Remus nada más entrar en la tienda.

- Vale –dijo Harry-. Eso nos da algo de tiempo hasta que consigan neutralizarlo, porque si intentan cruzar a ciegas lo más probable es que choquen con los escombros o algo.

- De acuerdo, Gabriel. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Remus al observar algunos rasguños y algo de sangre en él.

- Sí –respondió Harry-, son solo rasguños. Ya me ocuparé de ellos más tarde.

- ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Neville.

- Las presentaciones dejémoslas para más tarde –dijo Harry-. Ahora lo prioritario es aguantar hasta que llegue la ayuda.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente, Gabriel? –preguntó Remus.

- Más o menos. Por ahora tú y esos gemelos debéis asegurar la puerta y las ventanas, las intentarán utilizar para entrar o lanzar hechizos desde fuera. Los demás parecen agotados y es mejor que descansen por ahora.

Remus asintió y llamó a Fred y a George para cumplir lo designado. Mientras Harry iba a comprobar el estado de los enfermos, Ron se acercó a Remus.

- ¿Quién es él? –le preguntó.

- ¿Eh? Pues es un viejo amigo con el que había quedado hoy –respondió Remus mientras aseguraba una de las ventanas.

- ¿De qué lo conoces?

- Ahora no es el momento de hablar –dijo Remus-. Ayuda o aprovecha de descansar.

Ron se alejó mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "No me fío de él". Cuando Remus y los gemelos acabaron, se acercaron a Harry.

- Bueno, ya está. Tanto las ventanas como la puerta ya están aseguradas.

- Perfecto –dijo Harry-. Los escombros y tu hechizo no los detendrán mucho más, por lo que debemos defender la heladería y detener sus intentos de acceder.

- Sí, tienes razón –dijo Remus-. Como no pueden aparecerse dentro del local por los hechizos que realizaron antes, lo más probable es que intenten entrar por la puerta o lanzar hechizos al interior a través de las ventanas. Por eso me dijiste de asegurarlas, ¿no?

- Exacto. Los hechizos no durarán mucho tampoco, pero mientras los reforcemos podremos repelerlos y aguantar.

- Somos en total… -empezó a contar Remus- diez, once, doce del ED, Fred, George, tú y yo. La mayoría de ellos están cansados; y quedan casi treinta mortífagos, por lo que no podremos resistir en los tres puntos.

- Tienes razón. Lo mejor será reforzar sólo la puerta. Los que más energía les quede defenderán desde las ventanas y lanzarán hechizos por ellas. Dos o tres en cada una serán suficientes, y ellos se turnarán para hechizar por turnos y no agotarse demasiado rápido.

- Sí. Ya veo cuál es tu plan –dijo Remus-. El resto descansará y se ocuparán de seguir asegurando la puerta, de esa manera cuando logren entrar estarán lo suficientemente descansados como para plantarles cara.

- ¿No intentarán abrir algún hueco en la pared? –preguntó Hermione uniéndose a la conversación.

- Es lo más probable –respondió Harry sin mirarla y en un tono un poco más duro-. Pero de esa parte me ocuparé yo. Sólo necesitaría la ayuda a alguien para que me avise de un ataque por la espalda o me proteja en caso de necesitarlo –continuó diciendo mirando fijamente a los ojos a Remus como diciendo "a ver a quien eliges".

- De acuerdo –dijo Remus, preocupado por Harry. Sabía que le estaba resultando muy duro estar delante de sus amigos, sobre todo de Ron y Hermione, después de lo que había oído. Parecía haber logrado mantenerse calmado, pero no le ayudaba tener a Hermione casi al lado-. Pues bien. Como los más frescos parecen ser Fred y George, ellos y Ron cubrirán una de las ventanas. Hermione, Neville y yo cubriremos la otra. Tú…

- Yo le ayudaré a él –dijo Luna desde donde estaba.

- Eh… -Remus miró a Harry para ver si estaba de acuerdo y al verlo asentir levemente dijo-. De acuerdo. Ahora poneos en posición. El resto tumbad las mesas y poneros detrás de ellas listos para atacar.

Harry fue hacia una pared y con los polvos de Lylian trazó una equis en ella. Mientras hacía lo mismo en el resto de las paredes Luna se le acercó.

- Hola Harry –dijo Luna tan bajito que sólo él le escuchó.

- … -Harry se dio la vuelta y la miró- Me llamo Gabriel.

- Gracias por venir –dijo Luna y con una sonrisa añadió-, pero ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

La sonrisa fue tan sincera que Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderla con una pequeña mientras volvía a su tarea.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó en el mismo tono bajo que ella.

- Por tus ojos –respondió ella-. Da igual el color o la forma que tengan, reconozco a mi amigo en ellos.

- … Tú siempre has sido muy intuitiva –dijo él-. Eso unido a que eres una Ravenclaw…

- Bobadas. Simplemente soy observadora.

- Puede ser. ¿Vas a delatarme y decirle al resto que estoy aquí? –preguntó desconfiado Harry.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque eres mi amigo –y lo dijo tan sinceramente que a pesar de saber que los del ED le contarían todo a Dumbledore, Harry la creyó.

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos en el exterior. Los mortífagos ya habían logrado cruzar los escombros y ahora intentaban entrar en el local. Pronto consiguieron deshacer los hechizos que habían sido puestos en las ventanas, por lo que la batalla comenzó. Cuando Harry oyó pronunciar el primer bombarda, él no esperó más.

- ¡Protegozam! –dijo.

Y todas las paredes brillaron un momento y varios escudos aparecieron en todas las paredes. Era parecido al de un protego pero con la diferencia de que estos eran lilas.

Se escuchó una especie de gong al rebotar el bombarda contra una de las paredes, y luego el sonido de la explosión donde quiera que hubiera acabado.

Justo a continuación Harry levantó las manos hasta la altura de los hombros y pronunció un hechizo que había leído en uno de los libros que le había dado Sirius. Este hechizo en cuestión se utilizaba para mantener activo un escudo creado anteriormente, con el coste de que iba reduciendo la energía del que lo empleaba. No precisaba de varita y por tanto no era detectable.

La batalla siguió, y cada bombarda que lanzaban los mortífagos echaban un pelín para atrás a Harry, quien cada vez estaba más cansado y cualquiera que lo viera le parecería que estaba intentado empujar algo invisible. Después de un rato los mortífagos consiguieron entrar por la puerta, y el resto del ED empezó de nuevo a combatir, Luna inclusive, quien hacía todo lo que podía por proteger a Harry.

De repente Harry cayó hacia atrás con un pequeño gemido de dolor y sangre cayendo por su nariz; mientras se escuchaba un sonido parecido al de un enorme cristal rompiéndose.

- ¡Preparaos! –gritó Luna mientras ayudaba a Harry a levantarse- ¡Han roto el escudo y van a…!

Una de las paredes explotó y momentos más tarde entraron más mortífagos por el hueco que había ahora. Harry, una vez de pie, y esquivando todos los hechizos que pasaban a su alrededor (cosa imposible si no fuera por la agilidad y los reflejos que había adquirido en el entrenamiento de John) llegó a juntó de los mortífagos y consiguió noquear a los cinco que habían entrado por el hueco (agachar, esquivar, agarrar mortífago, darle la vuelta, ponerlo en la dirección del desmaius lanzado por Luna, dejarlo caer inconsciente, esquivar, puñetazo, patada, esquivar, agachar, zancadilla, etc.).

Harry echó un vistazo a la batalla. Los dos grupos seguían atacando desde las ventanas, y parecían haber conseguido darle a algunos mortífagos; pero tanto Ron como Neville habían caído. Del resto del ED habían caído también Justin y Cho, y los demás estaban demasiados cansados para seguir luchando. Aún así habían conseguido derribar a tres de los que entraron. Harry se dirigió a junto de Remus mientras noqueaba a algún mortífago y le preguntó.

- ¿Cuántos quedan fuera?

- Sobre quince. Cinco de ellos han retrocedido un poco y los que se han acercado o entrado los hemos neutralizado.

- Bien. No podemos dejar que entre ninguno más. Los chicos están agotados y a punto de desmayarse, y yo aunque levante otro escudo no tengo la energía suficiente como para sostenerlo si vuelven a intentar quebrarlo.

- Sí, tienes razón. No podemos seguir así –concordó Remus mientras lanzaba una maldición-. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

- Sí. Voy a salir.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Estás loco?!

- Escúchame, voy a causar una distracción. Cuando escuches la señal sal con aquellos a los que les queden fuerzas y maldice a los queden.

- Eso es una locura –exclamó Hermione, que era la única que estaba con Remus protegiendo esa ventana ya que a Neville le alcanzó antes una maldición.

- Sí, es peligroso –dijo Harry mirando a Hermione a los ojos-; pero no voy a dejar que os maten.

Dicho esto Harry se fue y salió por el hueco de la pared, dejando a Hermione confusa por la tristeza y decepción que había visto en los ojos de ese chico pelirrojo que le resultaba algo familiar…

Al salir, Harry se encargó de otros dos mortífagos que iban en esa dirección con la intención de entrar. Cogió algunos polvos y diciendo el "Reparoli" arregló el hueco dejando la pared como antes. Sacó y se puso la capa, cogió más polvos y desapareció.

…

Remus se quedó preocupado por Harry. Pero decidió hacerle caso y esperar a la señal. Vio como los mortífagos dejaron de maldecirles y retrocedieron. Justo hasta detrás del edificio caído, por lo que ya no veía nada. Se giró y comprobó el estado de los demás. Varios de los chicos se habían desmayado por el agotamiento mágico, otros estaban inconscientes y sólo un par de ellos estaban graves. Por desgracia él no era bueno en hechizos curativos y no podía hacer nada por ellos. De los que quedaban de pie decidió llevarse a Fred, George y Luna, que a pesar de haber sido los que más lucharon, irónicamente eran los que más fuerzas tenían. Hermione también insistió en ir, a pesar de que se la veía muy cansada, pero era tan cabezota que Remus terminó por ceder.

En ese momento todos ellos escucharon otro gran estruendo, seguido de un pitido.

- Esa debe ser la señal –dijo Remus-. ¡Vamos!

Salieron y cruzaron los escombros de la casa, maldiciendo a un par de mortífagos que estaban allí dándoles la espalda. Llegaron a la zona en la que se originó el ruido, pero estaba todo cubierto por una pequeña niebla que impedía ver cualquier cosa. Consiguieron vislumbrar alguna silueta de algún otro mortífago y los maldijeron, sabiendo que habían tenido éxito al escuchar los quejidos de estos.

Cuando la niebla se despejó, Remus vio una imagen que le dejó sorprendido y muy preocupado: Toda la zona estaba destrozada y el suelo con muchos desniveles. En el centro estaba Harry, de rodillas, completamente rodeado por cuerpos inconscientes de mortífagos, respirando trabajosamente mientras se sujetaba un muy lleno de sangre brazo izquierdo con el derecho.

…

Harry se apareció justo detrás de los mortífagos.

- ¿Para qué nos molestamos en atacar a esos mocosos? –preguntó uno de ellos.

- Porque se nota que son fuertes. Deben haber sido entrenados por ese maldito Dumbledore.

- ¿Y eso qué más nos da? –preguntó otro.

- Pues que no nos interesa que sigan entrenando y se unan a su ejército. Mejor eliminar la molestia ahora.

- Además –dijo otro-, parece que hay uno o dos miembros de la Orden dentro. Dudo que ese escudo lo hayan levantado esos chicos.

- ¿Sabéis si Malfoy acabó de hacer lo que se proponía? ¿O tenemos que seguir con la distracción?

- Ya sabes el plan. Quedan diez minutos, ese es el tiempo que el Señor Oscuro nos ordenó que aguantáramos para que Malfoy hiciera eso.

Los mortífagos volvieron a quedarse callados y se concentraron en el ataque de nuevo. Harry, con la capa puesta, esparció los polvos por toda la zona detrás del derrumbamiento, también entre los mortífagos que estaban retrasados. Volvió a su posición detrás de ellos y se quitó la capa.

- Hola –exclamó Harry con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara y lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los mortífagos se dieran cuenta de su posición.

Los mortífagos se giraron y vieron al ahora pelirrojo detrás de ellos. Alguno no tardó en lanzarle una maldición, pero Harry las esquivó fácilmente y consiguió dejarles K.O.

- Bueno, ¿quién es el siguiente?

Ante esto todos los mortífagos dejaron de atacar la casa (de todas maneras, ya casi no les devolvían los ataques, se notaba que estaban demasiado cansados) y fueron a donde estaba ese muchacho que tenía la osadía de enfrentarse él solo a ellos.

- Protegozam –dijo Harry tirando algunos polvos al aire, creando un pequeño escudo que detuvo las maldiciones y desapareció. Entonces Harry tiró más polvos al suelo y gritó- ¡¡BOMBARDAM!!

Los polvos explotaron en el suelo, y a esta explosión le siguieron otras en cadena, pues Harry había lanzado los polvos hacia donde antes había esparcido más de ellos.

Estas explosiones no eran muy fuertes ya que Harry no había utilizado demasiados polvos, pero consiguieron provocar lo que él quería. Tiró a algunos mortífagos de la impresión y cubrió toda la zona con una espesa niebla de polvo, impidiendo cualquier tipo de visión.

Harry cerró los ojos y tal como había hecho algunas veces en su entrenamiento con John, se dejó llevar por el instinto y la intuición. Llegó a junto de los mortífagos y empezó a patearles el culo. Éstos, al no poder ver nada, atacaban en todas las direcciones, golpeándose a veces entre ellos. Uno de los hechizos rozó el brazo de Harry, provocando que apareciera un enorme corte y que empezara a sangrar. Harry siguió golpeándoles hasta que sintió que ya no había más. Entonces se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se agarró el brazo que tanto le dolía ahora mismo. Y esperó a que la niebla se despejara mientras él recuperaba el aliento.

…

Remus se acercó corriendo a junto de Harry.

- ¡Gabriel! ¿Estás bien?

- He estado mejor, aunque también peor… –respondió Harry alzando la vista para mirar a Remus y con una sonrisa en el rostro que hizo también sonreír a Remus.

- Que susto me has dado –dijo Remus-. Prométeme que no vas a volver a hacer algo tan arriesgado.

- Te prometo que haré todo lo que haga falta para sobrevivir, sea arriesgado o no.

- Pero… Bueno, déjalo –dijo mientras se acercaba y le ayudaba a levantarse-. Ahora vayamos a sentarnos, todos necesitamos descansar un poco.

Volvieron a la heladería y se sentaron. Allí Harry sacó del cinturón una poción y la destapó. Antes de poder llevársela a la boca Fred le preguntó.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una poción cicatrizante de nivel dos –e intentó volver a llevarse la poción a la boca.

- Pero para tu corte eso no será efectivo –dijo Hermione.

- Ya lo sé –dijo Harry sin mirarla-, pero no quiero desangrarme y esto me ayudará a detener un poco la hemorragia el tiempo suficiente para que pueda descansar un momento e ir a mi casa a por algo más efectivo.

- Sería mejor que esperaras a los medimagos.

- No sé cuánto van a tardar, y como ya he dicho no quiero desangrarme.

- Pero… -intentó protestar Hermione.

- ¿Pero qué? –preguntó Harry de mala manera por culpa del dolor- ¿Qué te importa lo que hago? Para tu información, la herida me duele bastante y la poción aliviará parte del dolor.

Y sin dejar decir a cualquiera algo más se bebió la poción. Hermione se alejó enfadada y se acercó a Remus que después de haber llevado a Harry hasta allí estaba reviviendo con varios "ennervate" a los que estaban desmayados; aunque mantenía un ojo en Harry.

- ¿Quién diablos es ese? –preguntó Hermione- ¿Y por qué está tan molesto conmigo?

- Es Gabriel, un viejo amigo mío –respondió el licántropo.

- ¿Pero por qué está enfadado conmigo?

- No es que esté enfadado contigo… -dijo Remus pensando en qué decir- Lo que pasa es que está algo mal de humor. Justo antes del ataque estaba bastante enfadado por… algo que nos pasó antes, pero aún así decidió quedarse y ayudaros. Ahora mismo debe de dolerle bastante la herida, y el dolor lo hace estar aún de peor humor, y si a eso le añades que una desconocida a la que él no conoce le empiece a cuestionar…

- … -Hermione se quedó callada pensando en las palabras de Remus.

- Si quieres decirle algo, simplemente dale las gracias por ayudaros.

- … lo pensaré –respondió Hermione, pero su orgullo le impedía dárselas por ahora.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del local, Fred y George hablaban con Harry.

- Gracias por ayudarnos, pero ¿cómo hiciste para derrotar tú solo a dos docenas de mortífagos? –preguntó Fred.

- Digamos que tenía un par trucos en la manga. Pero la próxima vez creo que haré caso a la advertencia de Remus antes de volver a cometer tal imprudencia –respondió Harry con una sonrisa algo forzada a causa del dolor en el brazo.

- La próxima vez te hechizaré yo mismo para evitar que cometas tal imprudencia, Gabriel –dijo Remus acercándose de nuevo a Harry.

- Pues gracias por la ayuda. Cuando quieras ven a nuestra tienda: Sortilegios Weasley. Hoy estábamos cerrados por descanso del personal, pero puedes venir a partir del lunes –dijo George.

- ¿Y dónde está? –preguntó Harry.

- Su tienda está algo escondida, justo detrás de la lechucería –dijo Luna.

- Exacto. Ven y te haremos descuento –dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Pero antes cuéntanos una cosa –continuó George.

- ¿Lo qué?

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ron, a quién habían reanimado hace unos instantes y miraba con desconfianza a Harry.

- Sí, eso es algo que yo también quiero saber –dijo una voz a la derecha de ellos.

Dumbledore y la Orden del fénix acababan de hacer su aparición.

- Hola, Albus. Él es Gabriel, un viejo amigo mío –respondió Remus.

- ¿De qué lo conoces?

- Luego te comento, ahora creo que es más urgente llevar a San Mungo a los heridos –dijo Remus.

- Sí, tienes razón. ¿Tú que tal estás, Remus? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- Yo estoy bien, pero ellos dos no –dijo señalando a dos de los jóvenes inconscientes-. Ellos son los que peor están. El resto creo que sólo necesitan descansar.

- Muy bien. Minerva, si haces el favor llama a Poppy y dile que venga a atenderlos. Si es grave que los lleven a San Mungo.

- Claro Albus –dijo McGonagall antes de salir del lugar.

Harry estaba algo preocupado ya que no sabía si su disfraz lo ocultaba también del ojo mágico de Ojoloco, y ahora mismo lo tenía fijo en Harry. Ho pudo evitar un pequeño suspiro cuando el ojo dejó de mirarlo y Ojoloco no dio ningún signo de haber notado algo raro en él. En ese preciso instante uno de los mortífagos que estaba inconsciente dentro del local empezó a volver en sí.

- Severus, dale veritaserum –dijo Dumbledore mientras con su varita conjuraba unas cuerdas para atarlo.

Severus se acercó y abriéndole la boca le echó algunas gotas de la poción.

- Dime, ¿por qué habéis atacado el callejón?

- Porque nos lo ha ordenado nuestro señor… -respondió con voz monótona e indiferente.

- ¿Cuál era el motivo?

- Causar una distracción. Debíamos atraer la atención de los aurores y de la Orden.

- ¿Por qué motivo?

- Por lo que tenía que hacer Lucius…

- ¿El señor Malfoy no había sido detenido en junio? –preguntó Hermione.

- Sí señorita Granger, pero desgraciadamente fue puesto en libertad bajo fianza por petición de miembros importantes del Ministerio –respondió Dumbledore, y volviéndose al mortífago continuó-. ¿Qué tenía que hacer Lucius?

- No lo sé…

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un PLOP proveniente de fuera, y una voz se empezó a oír mientras se acercaba al local.

- ¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo? Malfoy hace rato que ha acabado, el amo dice que… -se quedó callado al ver a quienes estaban dentro.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ojoloco y Tonks ya le habían hechizado y cayó al suelo desmayado.

- Severus, dale a este también la poción –dijo Dumbledore mientras desmayaba al otro.

Se la dieron y lo revivieron con un "ennervate".

- ¿Qué hizo Lucius para necesitar una distracción? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- Realizó un hechizo –respondió este mortífago en el mismo tono monótono e indiferente que el otro.

- ¿Qué hechizo?

- Uno que encontró en un libro de su biblioteca. Consiste en localizar determinadas fuentes de poder. El problema es que el hechizo genera un foco temporal del poder que busca y el ministerio lo hubiera notado.

- Ya veo, por eso la distracción. Necesitabais algo que distrajera al ministerio y que no se dieran cuenta de ese foco hasta que fuera demasiado tarde… -dijo Remus.

- Sí. Y de esa manera cuando estén ocupados investigando eso nosotros ya habremos acabado en los lugares.

- ¿Qué lugares? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- Los lugares de mayor poder del país, aunque cuanto más lejos estén del lugar donde se realiza el hechizo, más difícil es localizarlos o detectarlos. Malfoy dedujo que en uno de ellos estaría el muggle al que busca tan insistentemente.

- ¿Qué muggle?

- El que el amo le ha ordenado buscar.

- ¿Por qué le ha ordenado buscarlo?

- Porque tiene en su poder unos documentos que el amo desea tener.

- ¿Qué documentos?

- No lo sé…

- ¿Y por qué Malfoy supuso que ese muggle estaría en uno de los lugares de mayor poder mágico? –preguntó Ojoloco.

- Porque según las últimas averiguaciones de Malfoy ese muggle también guarda un poderoso objeto mágico, y el amo también lo desea.

- ¿Qué hizo Lucius después de emplear el hechizo? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- Le dijo al amo las dos posiciones que localizó.

- ¿Dos posiciones?

- Sí, el amo le ordenó que también buscara un lugar de gran poder mágico originado por una única barrera.

- ¿Un lugar originado por una única barrera? No será… -empezó a decir Tonks, pero se calló al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaría.

- ¿Voldemort ha localizado la residencia de Harry Potter? –preguntó Ojoloco.

- Sí, la ha localizado.

- Aún así él no puedo atravesar ni romper la barrera –dijo Dumbledore.

- Pero… -empezó Minerva, quien desde hacía rato estaba de vuelta y atenta a la conversación- ¿Y si Potter no está dentro de la casa?

- No pasaría nada –respondió Dumbledore-. El hechizo que realicé yo sobre la protección de sangre creó otra barrera que impide entrar en la zona a cualquiera que desee matarlo.

- No servirá de nada –dijo el mortífago riéndose-. Mi señor ya tenía previsto que hubieras hecho algo así.

- ¿Qué?

- Pero por sus venas corre sangre de Potter… por lo que no le afectarán las barreras creadas por usted. Así que sólo tiene que esperar a que Potter salga de la casa para matarlo. ¡Y hace rato que fue hacia allí con varios de sus seguidores! ¡¡Pronto Harry Potter morirá!! JAJAJA.

- ¡Desmaius! –pronunció Snape, dejando inconsciente al mortífago.

Todos miraron a Dumbledore, quien tenía una cara de horror que les sorprendió a todos.

- Remus, tú estás muy cansado por la lucha de aquí. Lo mejor es que descanses y ayudes a los muchachos. El resto, apareceos en el lugar de aparición más cercano a la casa de Harry.

Dicho esto, todos se desaparecieron, dejando solos a los chicos, Madame Pomfrey, Remus y Harry. Remus estaba mirando a Harry, quién también tenía una pequeña expresión de horror, aunque por otro motivo.

No sabía por qué, pero desde que el mortífago había mencionado al muggle a Harry le vino la imagen de John. Algo le decía que era a él a quien se referían, y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado; tenía que ir allí a comprobarlo. El problema es que no podía ir solo…

- ¡Remus! –exclamó Harry- Necesito que vengas conmigo. Rápido, agárrate a mi hombro.

- ¿Eh…? –Remus iba a protestar y a empezar a preguntar, pero ante la mirada de horror y prisa que tenía Harry decidió dejar las preguntas para después y le agarró del hombro- De acuerdo, pero aún me debes unas respuestas…

- ¡Esperad! –dijo Hermione- Yo también quiero ir a ayudar a Harry…

- No vamos a ayudar a Potter, ese inepto si no sabe defenderse entonces supongo que los de la Orden podrán encargarse de él–dijo Harry en un tono frío mientras cogía algunos polvos de Lylian-. Vamos a encargarnos de algo más importante que de ese estúpido.

Y al acabar de hablar tiró los polvos y desapareció junto con Remus, dejando a una castaña muy enfadada por cómo había hablado de Harry.

…

Dumbledore y los demás llegaron hasta Privet Drive, y fueron lo más rápido posible a casa de Harry. Al llegar Dumbledore dijo.

- Alastor, ¿está Harry en casa?

Ojoloco utilizó su ojo e inspeccionó la casa.

- No. No hay rastro de él.

- Esto no es bueno… Separémonos y busquémoslo. Si alguien encuentra mortífagos o a Voldemort que no se enfrente a ellos a solas.

…

Harry y Remus llegaron a casa de John.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes aparecerte? –preguntó Remus- ¿Y dónde estamos?

- Shh… estamos en casa de un muggle –dijo Harry casi en un susurro-. Algo me dice que este es el muggle que le interesa a Voldemort. Luego te explico, ahora estate alerta por si hay algún mortífago.

Remus le hizo caso y se quedó en silencio a pesar de las muchas preguntas que bullían en su cabeza. Sacó la varita y lo siguió. Fueron acercándose a una habitación donde se escuchaba una voz…

- Esto sobre todo ha sido un castigo por tus malditas trampas. Si quieres que el dolor termine, dilo de una vez, ¿dónde los tienes? –preguntó una voz.

- Y-y-yo… n-no… decir… -dijo entre jadeos y gemidos de dolor otra voz.

- Mierda, llevas más de veinte minutos bajo la maldición cruciatus… ¿¡¡Por qué diablos no gritas!!? –exclamó frustrado el primero- ¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!

* * *

Hoy estoy contento porque me han dado las notas de algunos examenes y he sacado buena nota, así que he decidido ser bueno y publicar el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que esta acción que prometí no os defraude, xDxD.

Y otra cosa. Una aimga mía me ha dicho que debo daros algo al llegar a los 50 reviews, y como también me ha insistido (no querais saber cuanto) para que publique otra historia que he estado escribiendo (sobre Harry Potter también), voy a hacer lo siguiente: En cuanto reciba el review numero 50 en esta historia publicaré el prólogo de la otra, y por cada 50 nuevos reviews publicaré 2 o 3 capítulos de la otra historia, sean los reviews en esta historia o en la otra.

No os preocupeis, eso no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, esta la seguiré publicando aunque no me comenteis, lo que pasa es que mi amiga me ha insistido bastante para que publique la otra. Parece que le ha gustado y como solo le he dejado leer el prólogo, quiere matarme.

De todas maneras, disfrutad con este capítulo; cada vez me gusta más escribirla y se me están ocurriendo unas cosas...


	9. Capítulo 9: El nuevo guardián

**Capítulo 9: El nuevo guardián**

En ese momento Harry y Remus entraron en el cuarto del cual provenían las voces, y se encontraron a un mortífago torturando con la maldición cruciatus a John, quien a pesar del dolor no se quejaba y aguantaba en silencio. El mortífago tampoco parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones, ya que tenía la ropa algo desgarrada y estaba lleno de heridas que sangraban ligeramente.

El ruido de la puerta hizo girarse al mortífago y al ver allí a dos personas detuvo el crucio contra John y les lanzó a ellos un Petrificus totalus. Remus lo detuvo con un protego; y contraatacó, cosa que sorprendió al mortífago, ya que no esperaba encontrarse un mago allí. Mientras Remus y el mortífago peleaban, Harry se acercó a John.

- Harry… ¿eres tú? –dijo John con esfuerzo.

- Sí sensei, soy yo –respondió Harry.

- Ayúdame a llegar hasta allí –dijo John señalando en dirección a un mueble.

Remus en la pelea no llevaba las de ganar. Estaba aún bastante agotado por lo ocurrido en el callejón, mientras que el mortífago estaba fresco y era rápido de reflejos. Con dificultad estaba logrando contenerlo, pero no iba a aguantar mucho más…

Cuando Harry y John llegaron al mueble, John abrió uno de los cajones, cogió algo que a Harry le pareció una especie de cuchillo y lo lanzó en dirección al mortífago, con tan buena puntería que se lo clavó en el cuello, y en el momento justo, ya que el mortífago había conseguido desarmar a Remus e iba a lanzarle la maldición asesina.

El mortífago notó el cuchillo, y se llevó la mano al cuello sorprendido. Segundos después, cayó de rodillas y se desplomó muerto.

Remus estaba en estado de shock y se veía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Había estado tan cerca de morir… y aunque gracias al muggle el muerto era el mortífago, nunca había visto morir a alguien asesinado de forma muggle, y eso era lo que lo tenía en ese ligero shock.

- Harry, ayúdame a ir hasta mi habitación, por favor –le pidió John.

Estas palabras sacaron a Remus del shock, y al ver salir a Harry ayudando al muggle los siguió.

Harry llevó a John a su habitación, y lo ayudó a tumbarse en la cama.

- Bien… ahora vuelve al cuarto donde estábamos y coge en la estantería el cuarto libro comenzando a contar por la derecha –dijo John en un tono bajo a causa de lo débil que estaba pero al mismo tiempo firme y que no admitía réplicas.

- Gracias –le dijo Remus a John mientras Harry salía de la habitación.

- No hay de qué, gracias a ti, por ayudarme… -John comenzó a toser violentamente.

- Debemos llevarte a Sa… a un hospital -dijo Remus.

- No… es tarde… Me queda poco tiempo y…

- Por eso mismo, debemos llegar antes de que sea tarde.

- Ni siquiera en San Mungo me pueden ayudar, mago –dijo John dejando desconcertado a Remus.

- ¿Tú sabes…? ¿Pero qué…?

- Si estás aquí es que el pequeño impaciente confía en ti. Él te lo contará después.

- Lo encontré –dijo Harry mientras volvía con un libro titulado "Plantas comunes en el jardín".

- Bien, acércalo. Ahora pon tu mano derecha en la portada –le pidió John, y poniendo su mano encima de la de Harry y continuó hablando- y repite estas palabras después de mi: "El heredero del silencio a las lilas esperará, pues algún día su descendiente regresará".

- "El heredero del silencio a las lilas esperará, pues algún día su descendiente regresará" –repitió Harry.

Al acabar de decirlo y ante el asombro tanto de Remus (que observaba en silencio) como de Harry, el libro se agrandó y se convirtió en una caja negra de metal.

- Recuerda esas palabras –dijo John quitando su mano-, porque a partir de ahora tú eres el único que puede abrirlo.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Harry- ¿Cómo es posible que estuviera bajo un hechizo?

- Sigues haciendo muchas preguntas, joven impaciente –dijo John casi con una risa.

- Perdón.

- No es la primera vez que intentan conseguir esta caja. No son muchos los que se enteran de su existencia pero quienes lo hacen suelen querer obtenerla. Hace mucho tiempo, los primeros encargados de guardarla eran magos, y la hechizaron de manera que siempre tomara la apariencia de un libro relacionado con los gustos del guardián que lo tuviera.

- ¿Por qué algo tan simple? –preguntó Remus- ¿Si eso es tan importante para que los que se enteren quieran tenerlo por qué no está escondido bajo…?

- ¿Qué motivo hay para ocultar algo que nadie sabe si existe realmente? –interrumpió John- Hasta ahora nadie ha estado cerca de encontrarlo.

- Creo que lo entiendo –dijo Harry tras un momento de silencio-. ¿Para qué crear grandes pruebas y trampas cuando la capacidad humana de buscar algo de gran valor elude la mediocridad de su apariencia?

- Exacto –dijo John-. Además, aunque no soy un experto en la magia creo que no es un hechizo tan simple. Sólo es posible quitarlo con la frase que dije antes, y sólo puede hacerlo su guardián. Si repite la frase volverá a activarse el hechizo.

- Si sólo puede hacerlo el guardián, ¿por qué me mandaste poner la mano? –preguntó Harry.

- Porque ahora tú eres el siguiente guardián –dijo John-. Al hacerlo cómo lo hicimos te he nombrado el siguiente guardián.

- Pero… -empezó Harry sorprendido- Yo…

- Abre la caja –dijo John.

Harry la abrió y se encontró con dos objetos. Una especie de cristal de color lila y con forma de prisma octogonal, aunque acabado en punta por ambas partes. Lo otro era una carpeta con varios pergaminos que parecían bastante antiguos.

- El cristal es alguna especie de objeto con gran poder mágico que está relacionado con los documentos –John volvió a toser e hizo una pausa-. Sobre los documentos lo que sé es que en uno de ellos hay una antigua profecía, y esa es la razón por la que protegemos esa caja.

- ¿Y el resto de los documentos? –preguntó Remus- ¿Acaso no los has leído...?

- Remus –le interrumpió Harry-, es ciego.

- Oh… lo siento –dijo Remus algo avergonzado.

- No pasa nada –dijo John-. Del resto lo único que sé es que hay una poción muy antigua y olvidada, y eso es lo que le interesa a todos, además del cristal.

- ¿Qué tienen de especial? –preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé, tendrás que leerlo para eso. Cierra ahora la caja y vuelve a decir las palabras para ocultarlo.

Harry lo hizo, y la caja se volvió a transformar en un libro, aunque el título decía: "Hechizos básicos de defensa".

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué ahora tiene otra apariencia distinta? –preguntó Remus, mientras Harry abría el libro y ante su asombro era exactamente igual a cualquier otro libro de Hechizos básicos de defensa.

- Nunca tiene la misma. Se adapta a su guardián.

- ¿Las palabras que hay que decir tienen algún significado? –preguntó Harry.

- Sí, esa es la misión de los guardianes –respondió John-. Los primeros guardianes se auto denominaban "herederos del silencio", por eso nos ha quedado ese nombre.

- ¿Y a qué se refiere con las lilas y su descendiente?

- No lo sé, algo relacionado con esa profecía. Léela después para aclararte –John volvió a toser, y en un tono un poco más bajo dijo-. Pero cuando llegue la persona correcta, deberás darle la caja y explicarle lo que sepas.

- ¿Cómo sabré quién es la persona correcta? –preguntó Harry.

- Porque al igual que yo lo sentirás… Yo sentí que tú debías tenerla…

Se quedaron un momento en un silencio un poco tenso, hasta que Harry lo rompió.

- ¿Cómo es que ahora consigues hablar perfectamente?

John empezó a reírse, tosiendo al miso tiempo.

- He practicado mucho el idioma hablando contigo. He procurado aprender de ti.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y fue John ahora quien lo rompió.

- Antes de que me vaya a dormir quiero que vayas al gimnasio y levantes una tabla suelta que hay debajo del banco. Coge lo que encuentres y vuelve.

Harry fue a buscar lo que le decía, y volvió enseguida con un papel.

- Esa es la famosa receta de mi te especial… quiero que te la quedes –dijo John-. Tiene propiedades curativas y acelera la regeneración de cualquier herida.

- ¿Fue esto lo que me diste cuando nos conocimos? –preguntó Harry.

- Si. Por eso te curaste tan rápido. Creo que aún queda un poco en la cocina. Tómatela para esa herida que tienes en el brazo… -John volvió a toser.

- ¿Herida? –dijo Harry mientras se miraba el brazo, y al ver el corte aún sangrando recordó lo que le dolía-. Eh… sí, será mejor que tome un poco… ¿En la cocina?

- Si –respondió John mientras Harry volvía a salir de la habitación.

- ¿Si eres ciego cómo sabías que Harry estaba herido? –preguntó Remus.

- Tengo mis trucos… -respondió intentando sonreír, pero volvió a toser en el intento-. Voy a darte un consejo, mago.

- ¿Sí?

- Cuida de ese chico. Es especial.

- No te preocupes, pienso hacerlo –respondió Remus justo cuando llegaba Harry, quien tenía un mejor aspecto que antes. Remus pudo comprobar cómo ese té sí que era efectivo, porque la herida del brazo de Harry estaba empezando a cerrarse completamente.

- Ahora creo que es hora de dormir…

- ¿Tan pronto? –dijo Harry apenado.

- Sí. Ese hechizo hizo daño a mi cuerpo, pero simplemente ha acelerado las cosas un par de días… -volvió a toser-, yo ya notaba que sería un día de estos.

- … -Harry no dijo nada.

- Ahora Harry, escucha mi último consejo –dijo John en voz aún más baja-. No importa lo que te hagan o la situación en la que estés. Haz siempre lo que creas correcto. Así podrás vivir siempre sin arrepentirte de tus actos. Cuando dudes, cierra los ojos y haz lo que te diga el instinto y el corazón. Haz siempre lo que creas correcto…

Y diciendo esto John cerró los ojos. Harry dejó caer una lágrima.

- Se ha ido –susurró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara que extrañó a Remus.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? –le preguntó ya que al ver la tristeza en sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo esa sonrisa sincera le desconcertaba.

Harry en ese momento recordó una conversación que había tenido con John días atrás…

**Flash Back**

- Harry, quiero decirte algo –dijo John.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Has de saber que yo no poder seguir enseñándote mucho tiempo más.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –exclamó Harry.

- Porque hace tiempo que yo estar enfermo, y no me queda mucho tiempo de vida.

- Pero… -dijo Harry todo preocupado y triste ante la idea de que también muriera John.

- No estés triste. La muerte ser algo natural.

- ¿No existe ninguna cura? ¿Y si vamos a San Mungo, el hospital mágico…?

- No. Hace mucho tiempo fui a ese hospital, y no haber tratamiento o cura posible. Si yo volver ahora allí ellos sólo ingresarme e intentar mantenerme con vida más tiempo hasta que me muera. Prefiero irme yo a dormir.

- ¿Ir… irte a dormir? –preguntó Harry algo extrañado.

- Es una práctica antigua de mi pueblo –dijo John-. Cuando sentimos que nos llega la hora simplemente nos acostamos y nos vamos a dormir. Nos relajamos y hacemos que nuestro cuerpo se vaya parando poco a poco.

- ¿Eso… eso no es suicidio? –preguntó Harry.

- Hay quien lo llamaría así, pero yo no lo creo. Simplemente yo elegir la forma en que quiero irme. Yo poder dejar que la enfermedad me lleve, pero prefiero irme de esta manera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque de esa manera yo no sentir dolor. A los pocos que he visto irse a dormir tenían en sus rostros paz y serenidad, no miedo ni dolor.

- ¿Y… falta mucho para que te vayas a dormir? –preguntó Harry.

- Unos pocos días –respondió John.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Porque hizo lo que quería, Remus. Decidió irse porque así lo quiso. A pesar de que siento tristeza porque ya no esté, estoy contento por él. Sólo espero que allá adonde va le vaya bien –dijo Harry.

- Seguro que sí –respondió Remus-, seguro que sí…

Tanto Remus como Harry se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que a Remus le sonaron las tripas.

- Me da que alguien tiene algo de hambre –dijo Harry con una sonrisa, que quitó en parte al oír a sus propias tripas quejarse.

- Me da que no soy el único, Gabriel… -dijo Remus soltando una carcajada.

- Pues vamos a solucionarlo. Seguro que en la cocina aún queda algo de la comida que le traje ayer a John –dijo Harry-. Preparamos algo rápido y mientras comemos hablamos.

- Sí, me debes unas cuantas explicaciones, cachorro.

- Oye, ¿por qué tanto tú como Sirius antes me llamáis cachorro?

- Porque eres el hijo de nuestros viejos amigos, eres como la cría a la que debemos proteger.

- Bueno, vamos y de paso tú bebes lo poco del té que queda, ya que yo no lo necesito y tú no es que tengas muy buena pinta que digamos…

Fueron a la cocina donde prepararon algo de comer y Remus se tomó lo que quedaba del té. Luego mientras comían y después de pedirle a Remus que hiciera otra vez el pacto del merodeador jurando no revelar nada a nadie sin su permiso, Harry empezó a hablar.

Le contó todo, la primera carta que recibió de Sirius, su intromisión y búsqueda en Grimmauld Place…

- ¿¡Fuiste tú la razón por la que se cayó el armario y bloqueó la puerta!? Por tu culpa Molly se pasó dos días riñéndome por no haber intentado utilizar magia desde el principio.

- Es que Remus, ser un mago y no utilizar magia…

La segunda carta y los baúles, los polvos de Lylian, que le permitían hacer magia y aparecerse sin ser detectado, como los utilizó para ir al callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas, su descubrimiento en Borgin & Burkes de que Dumbledore le echaba a las bebidas unos polvos que le rastreaban si él o alguien a su alrededor hacía magia, como compró el contra hechizo para que no le detectaran los del ministerio y la poción que impedía que Dumbledore lo detectara si alguien hacía magia a su alrededor, pero que si la hacía él seguía siendo detectado y rastreado; le contó sobre la búsqueda de un lugar donde aprender a pelear, su encuentro con John, el comienzo de su entrenamiento con él y su adiestramiento particular en magia en el baúl, le hizo un resumen de lo que había aprendido…

- Fue así como logré noquear hoy a los mortífagos, pero no sé demasiado, aún me queda mucho por aprender. Si logré ocuparme de ellos es porque los cogí por sorpresa y logré crear las circunstancias favorables, pero dudo que pueda volver a hacer lo mismo la próxima vez. Tengo que estar preparado y seguir entrenando.

Le contó cómo había luchado contra sus demonios internos, cómo había avanzado en oclumancia al adquirir unas simples pero sólidas barreras en las que poco a poco iba trabajando para mejorar; le habló sobre la hipnosis y sobre qué aspectos creía que había mejorado…

- Es cierto, cocinas de maravilla; te contrataré como cocinero en mi cumpleaños…

Le explicó sus razones completas para dejar el equipo de quidditch, no aceptar el puesto de prefecto y no seguir entrenando al ED… Incluso le habló sobre Hermione.

- Justo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella…

- ¡¡¡ALELUYA!!! ¡¡¡ALELUYA!!! –exclamó Remus con una enorme sonrisa-. Por fin te has dado cuenta.

- ¿Tan obvio era? –preguntó Harry.

- Bastante. Muchos lo sabíamos…

- Pero ahora eso no importa –dijo Harry algo abatido-. Ella no siente lo mismo por mí. De hecho apenas le importa nuestra amistad.

- No digas tonterías –dijo Remus-. Claro que le importa vuestra amistad. Seguro que para todo lo ocurrido tiene una perfecta explicación…

- … puede ser, aunque lo dudo mucho. Pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Acaso no viste como miraba y defendía a Ron? Es a él a quien quiere.

- No lo sé –dijo Remus-. Es la primera vez que la veo actuar así. Las otras veces era a ti a quien miraba de esa manera. Pero hoy creo haber notado algo raro en sus ojos…

- No importa –dijo Harry-. Ya da igual. Pero por lo menos entiendes que el próximo año si que ya no quiero saber nada del ED, ¿no?

- Sí, lo entiendo. No sé porqué Dumbledore ha actuado así…

- Yo tampoco. Quiere saber todo lo que hago y que yo no me entere de nada de lo que pasa, cuando él sabe que soy el principal implicado por culpa de esa maldita profecía.

- La profecía… ¿la sabes?

- Sí, pero no te la voy a decir por ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque aún no estoy preparado para decirla. En Hogwarts investigaré sobre las profecías. Necesito saber si siempre se han cumplido todas las que hubo.

- … de acuerdo. Sabes que cuando quieras puedes contármelo.

- Sí, lo sé –dijo Harry, y se quedaron un rato en silencio-. Bueno, será mejor que regresemos a Privet Drive y guardemos todo. De paso te enseñaré las cosas.

- De acuerdo, va… -de repente Remus se quedó paralizado al recordar un detalle- oh, oh…

- ¿Oh, oh? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No recuerdas que la Orden fue a Privet Drive para buscarte y protegerte…?

- …de los mortífagos y de Voldemort que habían ido allí a tenderme una trampa… -terminó Harry al darse cuenta del detalle-. Eh… mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Casi dos horas –respondió Remus mirando el reloj.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Harry sonriendo dijo:

- Tengo una idea.

**…**

Después de dos horas de búsqueda, la Orden se había vuelto a reunir en un parque cercano.

- ¿Lo habéis encontrado? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- No –dijo Ojoloco-. Y los hechizos localizadores no funcionan. Es como si se hubiera esfumado.

- Aquí no funcionan los hechizos localizadores, Alastor –dijo Dumbledore-. Es una consecuencia del hechizo que lancé sobre la barrera.

- ¡Maldito Potter! –exclamó Snape furioso- ¡Siempre rompiendo reglas, es igual que el inmaduro de su padre…!

- ¡Ya basta, Severus! –le cortó McGonagall, toda preocupada-. Ahora no es el momento de rencores.

- Exacto, hay que encontrarlo –añadió Tonks.

- Al menos no hay rastro ninguno de que Voldemort lo haya encontrado tampoco –dijo Ojoloco.

- Sí, pero debe estar escondido y esperando a que aparezca…

En ese momento se escuchó un PLOP, y Remus apareció de la nada.

- Hola, ¿qué tal está Harry? –preguntó el recién llegado.

- No lo sabemos, no está en su casa y no aparece por ninguna parte –respondió McGonagall.

- ¿Cómo que no aparece? –preguntó Remus todo preocupado- ¿Voldemort no habrá…?

- No –respondió Dumbledore-. No hay rastros de hechizos en ninguna parte y sé que no se lo ha llevado de aquí mágicamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues… Tengo esa acorazonada –respondió Dumbledore evadiendo la pregunta y Remus recordó lo que le dijo Harry sobre el rastreo que tenía puesto en los alumnos.

- ¿Y seguro que no está en casa de la señora Figg? –preguntó Remus.

- ¿En casa de Arabella? –preguntó McGonagall extrañada.

- Sí, la última vez que hablé con él me dijo que había descubierto un hueco en una pared de la casa y que se metía allí de vez en cuando para leer tranquilamente sin que lo molestaran sus tíos.

- Pero cuando pasamos por la casa si él estuviera dentro Ojoloco se habría dado cuenta, ¿no? –dijo Tonks.

- Hmm… cuando pasamos por allí yo estaba concentrado en la casa de Potter, así que no me fijé en el interior de esa casa –dijo Ojoloco.

- Vamos a comprobarlo –dijo Dumbledore.

Todos fueron hasta la casa de la señora Figg.

- Alastor, ¿está dentro? –preguntó McGonagall.

Ojoloco revisó el interior de la casa.

- Sí, está en el sótano, y parece estar durmiendo –respondió el susodicho.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! –exclamó Snape- Nosotros buscándole y él durmiendo tan plácidamente. Cuando lo vea…

- No, Severus –le interrumpió Dumbledore-. Remus, ¿suele quedarse aquí mucho rato?

- A veces. Como no era seguro pasear por ahí y él no quiere estar metido en la casa todo el día, decidió venirse para aquí algunas horas casi todos los días. A veces se lleva un libro y un bocadillo y se pasa el día ahí.

- Vale. Esto es lo que haremos –dijo Dumbledore-. Remus, entra, y dile que la Orden ha escuchado rumores de que Voldemort ha descubierto donde vive, por lo que para mayor seguridad no debe salir de casa de sus tíos. Él sabe que esa es la protección más segura para él. No le digas nada del ataque ni sobre la confesión del mortífago.

- ¿Por qué no informarle sobre el ataque? –preguntó Tonks.

- Porque ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y necesito hablar con Remus urgentemente.

- Está bien –dijo Remus-. Cuando acabe aquí iré a Grimmauld.

Dicho esto Remus entró en la antigua casa de la señora Figg y fue al sótano, donde estaba Harry con ropas distintas y su aspecto normal simulando estar dormido.

- Harry, ya puedes dejar de fingir –dijo Remus.

- ¿Eh? –dijo Harry abriendo los ojos- ¿Y los demás?

- No han venido. Dumbledore me ha pedido (más bien ordenado) que no te cuente nada del ataque o de la información del mortífago. Sólo que se han enterado de que Voldemort sabe dónde vives y no debes salir de casa de tus tíos a partir de ahora.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Harry- ¿Y por qué?

- No lo sé.

- No lo entiendo –dijo Harry, algo enfadado con Dumbledore-. ¿Qué gana manteniéndome en la ignorancia si de todas maneras lo más probable es que me entere del ataque por el Profeta?

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo. Algunos de la Orden están aún por la zona esperando a que vuelvas a casa por si acaso se produce un ataque.

- ¿Y Dumbledore?

- Ya volvió al cuartel. Según él me está esperando porque tiene algo urgente que hablar conmigo.

- Seguramente es para que le des los detalles del ataque.

- Probablemente. De todas mañanas mañana vendré y te contaré –dijo Remus.

- De acuerdo. De paso te enseñaré las cosas.

Remus acompañó a casa a Harry, y luego se desapareció para aparecerse en el cuartel de la Orden. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del salón, escuchó una conversación.

- Albus, ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que no quieres contarle a Harry? –preguntó McGonagall.

- Quiero que se lo digan sus amigos –respondió Dumbledore-. Después de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio puede que aún se sienta algo resentido con nosotros por ocultarle la situación. Por lo que si se lo dicen sus amigos él verá que ellos le cuentan todo lo que saben y confiará más en ellos.

- ¿Y eso a quien le importa? –dijo Snape.

- Eso es importante porque cuanto más confíe en sus amigos, más fácil les resultará a ellos vigilarle sin levantar sospechas.

- ¿Y cuál es la maldita razón por la que insistes en que lo deje cursar Pociones de 6º? ¡No obtuvo la nota necesaria! –protestó Snape.

- Ya lo sé, pero la forma más fácil de controlar al chico es teniéndolo ocupado –respondió Dumbledore-. Pociones lo mantendrá bastante ocupado ya que no se le dan bien, y sumándole las clases de Oclumancia, el puesto de Prefecto y el de capitán estará tan ocupado que será bastante fácil controlarlo.

- Pero Albus –dijo McGonagall-, recuerda que no aceptó los puestos de Prefecto y de capitán.

- No te preocupes, Minerva; lo convenceré para que no los rechace –dijo Dumbledore.

Remus decidió que ya había oído suficiente y abrió la puerta.

- Hola Albus, ya hablé con Harry y se ha mostrado de acuerdo en no salir de casa de sus tíos por ahora –dijo Remus como si nada.

- ¿Eh? Ah, hola Remus –respondió Dumbledore algo sobresaltado por la súbita aparición del licántropo, pero sin dejar entreverlo.

Remus comprobó que en el salón sólo estaban Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape; las personas cuyas voces había escuchado. La conversación lo había indignado, pero procuró calmarse y ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de sus barreras mentales.

- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías? –preguntó.

- ¿De qué conoces a Gabriel?

- Es el hijo de un viejo amigo mío que conocí hace años es Estados Unidos –dijo Remus, quien ya había preparado una historia para cuando surgiera esa pregunta-. Por desgracia su padre murió hace dos años, pero su hijo y yo nos seguimos escribiendo. Hace un par de días vino de vacaciones y está en casa de un pariente suyo que es muggle. Hoy habíamos quedado para pasear por el callejón. Cuando sucedió el ataque vi a los muchachos del ED y pensé que con su ayuda sería más fácil aguantar hasta que llegaran los refuerzos.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene el muchacho? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- 19, creo –dijo Remus aparentando no estar seguro-; pero sé que es mayor de edad.

- ¿Confías en él?

- Sin lugar a dudas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Crees que le interesará unirse a la Orden?

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Snape- No sabemos si podemos confiar en él.

- Necesitamos a gente valiente que nos ayude a enfrentar a Voldemort –dijo Dumbledore-, ¿crees que aceptará, Remus?

- No estoy seguro, tendría que preguntárselo…

- Vale. Avísame cuando sepas su respuesta. Ahora háblame del ataque.

- Todo empezó…

**…**

- Mi señor, la espía acaba de llegar –dijo Bellatrix.

- Bien, que pase.

La sala en la que se encontraba el señor Oscuro estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por un par de antorchas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las puertas se abrieran dejando pasar a Bellatrix seguido de otra figura cuyo rostro estaba tapado bajo una capucha. A nadie allí le resultaría raro verla con capucha si no fuera porque tanto su túnica como la capucha eran marrones, en contraste al negro que todos portaban allí.

Al entrar Bellatrix se arrodilló, mientras que la otra sólo hizo una suave reverencia con la cabeza, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera a Bellatrix. ¿Cómo se atrevía a nos mostrarle al señor Oscuro el debido respeto? Pero al señor Oscuro parecía no importarle y le tenía prohibido a Bellatrix darle una lección.

- Mi señor –dijo la nueva-, tal como esperabais los miembros de la Orden han perdido el tiempo buscando a Potter.

- Bien. Dumbledore es bastante predecible. Eso habrá permitido que Iokollkiff pudiera disponer del tiempo necesario para su misión. No iba a dejar que el inútil de Malfoy fuera a buscar al muggle… Bella, ¿ya ha regresado?

- No, mi señor. Como tardaba demasiado enviamos un par de mortífagos a investigar. Deben de estar a punto de regresar.

- Vete a buscarlos.

- Sí mi señor –dijo Bellatrix, y con una última mirada asesina a la otra salió del cuarto.

- Cuéntame el resto de los detalles.

La espía le contó durante un rato los detalles de su misión.

- Lo has hecho bien. Me has convencido de que eres lo suficientemente buena como para hacer aquello de lo que te hablé.

- ¿Al precio acordado?

- Sí. Lord Voldemort siempre paga sus deudas. Cumple tu misión y te cubriré de oro.

- ¿Cómo sé que cumpliréis vuestra parte y me pagareis?

- ¿Osas dudar de mi palabra? –dijo el señor Oscuro levantando su varita hacia la espía, que ni se inmutó-. ¡Eso es una grave falta de respeto hacia mí! ¡Debería maldecirte sólo por eso!

- Podéis hacerlo, pero el dolor no me hará cambiar de opinión. Sólo soy cauta y cuido por mis intereses, mi señor –dijo con otra leve inclinación de cabeza-. Si confiara en los demás no sería la mejor en lo que hago. Sólo pido una prueba de que seré recompensada.

Voldemort se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que empezó a reírse mientras bajaba la varita.

- Bien, toma –dijo mientras con la varita hacía aparecer una pequeña bolsa llena de oro-. Esto es un adelanto de lo que recibirás. Ten por seguro que Lord Voldemort siempre cumple su palabra.

- Gracias mi señor.

- Puedes marcharte.

Momentos después de que la espía se marchara volvió Bellatrix seguido de dos mortífagos.

- ¿Dónde está Iokollkiff? –preguntó Voldemort.

- Está muerto, mi señor –dijo uno de los mortífagos.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¿CÓMO HA SUCEDIDO ESO? –gritó furioso Voldemort.

- Cuando llegamos lo encontramos con un cuchillo en el cuello. Al parecer el muggle consiguió clavárselo.

- Ya veo… parece que lo subestimé. ¿Qué ha sido del muggle?

- T-también ha muerto –dijo el otro mortífago con evidente miedo a la reacción del señor Oscuro.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¡¡¡¡CRUCIO!!!!!

El mortífago gritó del dolor hasta que Voldemort se cansó y paró el hechizo.

- ¡¿Cómo ha sucedido?!

- Lo encontramos en la cama, lleno de sangre y heridas que creemos fueron causadas por Iokollkiff. Registramos el piso y encontramos en uno de los cuartos unas tablas fuera de sitio. Parece ser que alguien cogió lo que sea que había allí guardado y se lo llevó.

- ¿Quién?

- No lo sabemos, pero hemos interrogado al vecino del muggle, y nos enteramos de que el muggle tenía un aprendiz.

- ¿Un aprendiz? Hm…

- ¿Mi señor?

- Interesante… ¿Qué más os dijo?

- Lo único que le pudimos sonsacar sobre el aprendiz fue que es un muchacho pelirrojo que a veces le hacía la compra al muggle y al vecino. Fue el muggle el que le dijo en una ocasión al vecino que el muchacho era su aprendiz.

- Bien. Bella, llama a Lucius y que venga enseguida. Le encargaré a él que busque al aprendiz del muggle. Vosotros le daréis todos los datos que sepáis. Ese muchacho no se me escapará…

* * *

Que bueno soy que subo el siguiente capitulo incluso teniendo examenes.

Teneis suerte. Tenía este capítulo casi terminado y el domingo me dio por acabarlo.

Ahora si, hasta julio no volvere a subir nada de nada.

Para saber qué hará Harry cuando vuelva a ver a sus "amigos", tendreis que esperar.

No va a ocurrir pronto...

Lo único que os puedo adelantar del proximo capítulo es que yo, cuando leo lo que ya he escrito de él, me entran unas ganas tremendas de leer la continuación. pero como soy yo el escritor, malo, snif, snif. Espero que se me acaben pronto los examenes.

Espero que os guste el capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 10: Tomando un trago

**Capítulo 10: Tomando un trago**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se encontraba aún meditando. La noche anterior había sentido el enfado de Voldemort, pero por primera vez sus defensas habían conseguido bloquearlo y no había visto nada de nada; aunque se imaginaba la causa de ese enfado: John.

Aunque ya había meditado la noche anterior el tiempo suficiente como para no estar cansado, le relajaba hacerlo y le ayudaba a poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus emociones bajo control. Muchas cosas habían pasado el día anterior: Hermione, el ED, Dumbledore, el ataque mortífago, su nombramiento como guardián, la muerte de John… Muchos recuerdos que él revivió en su cabeza una y otra vez toda la noche, hasta que consiguió asumirlo y verlo todo de una forma más objetiva.

Esto no cambiaba sus planes, sólo le hacía estar más seguro que antes sobre no querer seguir entrenando al ED. Le dolía la traición de sus amigos, que a Ron le importara mucho más la fama que su amistad, o que Hermione prefiriera su búsqueda del poder. Y por culpa de lo que él sentía por ella, era eso lo que más le dolía. Eso y también estaba algo celoso de cómo miraba a Ron y lo defendía a pesar del trato de él hacia ella.

La única que lo había defendido y de la que no sabía qué esperar era Luna. En Hogwarts tendría que tener una charla con ella en privado. Quizás si ella estaba realmente de su parte podría explicarle todo; y aunque en parte él pensaba que sólo lo hacía para ganarse su confianza, otra parte de su cabeza le decía que ella estaba siendo sincera.

En cuanto a los documentos aún no les había echado un vistazo. Había estado muy ocupado reflexionando en todo lo ocurrido y la verdad es que si los hubiera visto no habría podido estar lo concentrado suficiente para prestarles la atención necesaria.

Poco después se levantó y fue a darse una ducha (por suerte al ser domingo tanto su primo como sus tíos dormían hasta tarde y no tendría problemas con ellos). Poco después de terminar llegó Remus.

Sin que nadie se enterara y en silencio fueron al cuarto de Harry y se metieron en el baúl.

- Es tal y como lo recuerdo –dijo Remus mirando a su alrededor- ¿Estás seguro de que aquí no pueden detectar tu magia?

- Seguro, aunque creo que un día de estos se va a acabar el tiempo que Sirius me dijo que duraría. Pero me ha servido para practicar bastante.

- Se nota. Bueno, te tengo noticias. Dumbledore lo que quería era saber sobre Gabriel.

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiere que se una a la Orden.

Harry se sorprendió ante eso. No se lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Obviamente que tendría que preguntarle. Pero yo ya me había inventado una historia sobre quién era él. Hijo de un viejo amigo mío que vivía en Estados Unidos pero que murió hace dos años. Ahora mismo está de vacaciones por aquí en casa de un familiar muggle.

- Buena historia. ¿Qué les dijiste sobre el ataque?

- Más o menos la verdad. Que estaba paseando con Gabriel por el callejón cuando se produjo el ataque y decidí que lo mejor sería ir a junto de los del ED. No mencioné nada sobre qué hiciste magia sin varita y cualquier cosa que le hiciera sospechar.

- Bien. ¿Te preguntó algo más?

- No, pero justo al llegar pude escuchar la razón por la que no quería que te informara del ataque.

Y Remus le explicó lo que escuchó.

- Entiendo –dijo Harry tras unos momentos de silencio.

- ¿No… no estás enfadado? –preguntó Remus con algo de asombro ante la falta de reacción de Harry.

- No. Desde que me enviaron la carta en la que me daban los puestos de prefecto y capitán ya tenía la sospecha de que me quería mantener ocupado. Ya me esperaba algo así. Sólo estoy… decepcionado.

Remus vio esa decepción en los ojos de Harry, y sintió aún más rencor por Dumbledore. ¿Por qué hacía aquello?

- Pero si piensa que va a controlarme, se equivoca –dijo Harry-. Nadie va a ocupar mi tiempo. Y no tengo la menor intención de cursar Pociones con Snape.

- Pero… ¿no es eso lo que querías? –preguntó Remus-. Así puedes ser auror…

- Remus, con Snape no he aprendido nada en los últimos años. Él se ha centrado en amargar la existencia y entorpecer el aprendizaje de cualquiera que no fuera Slytherin. Aún más en mi caso por el odio que siente hacia mi padre. Y no se da cuenta de que yo no soy él, de que yo no lo conocí ni sé de él más de lo que me dijisteis los demás. No –continuó Harry, que parecía estar desahogándose y soltando todo de una vez-. Si he sacado buenas notas en mi TIMO de Pociones ha sido gracias a lo que me ha enseñado Hermione.

- Eh… ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿Tan mal profesor es?

- Sí. Me gustaría mucho que alguien pudiera ponerle en sus casillas. Dumbledore podría, pero lo defiende de todo el mundo.

- Pero aún así necesitas Pociones para ser auror…

- No te preocupes, Remus. Ya no tengo tan claro que quiera ser un auror. Por lo que he visto el año pasado los aurores no piensan por ellos mismos, siguen a ciegas las órdenes de otros sin cuestionarlas. Y el Ministerio es corrupto. No me interesa trabajar para alguien así.

- ¿Te refieres a Fudge?

- No, no solo Fudge. Hay muchos dentro del Ministerio con los ideales de Voldemort, aunque no sean partidarios suyos. Por ejemplo, por lo que escuché ayer Lucius Malfoy fue puesto en libertad no por el Ministro, si no por otros altos cargos. Me niego a que me controle gente así.

- ¿Y qué quieres estudiar entonces?

- La verdad Remus, no lo sé. Por ahora me preocuparé de lo más importante: aprender lo necesario para sobrevivir a esta guerra. Después ya me preocuparé del futuro cuando esté seguro de que voy a tener uno.

- Hablas con una madurez admirable –dijo Remus con evidente asombro-. Pocos son aquellos, incluso entre los adultos que demuestren tanta sabiduría en sus palabras.

- En esta vida aún me queda mucho por madurar y muchas lecciones que aprender, Remus. Pero las desgracias que he vivido me han enseñado muchas lecciones y desde la muerte de Sirius he empezado a ver la vida de otra manera.

La mención de la muerte de Sirius creó en ambos un pequeño silencio durante el cual ambos pensaban en él, hasta que Harry lo rompió.

- Estudiaré Pociones por mi cuenta, y luego me presentaré a los EXTASIS. Según sé no hay ninguna norma que me impida presentarme al examen de una asignatura a la que no he asistido, siempre que me matricule al examen con una anterioridad de dos meses como mínimo; y eso se hace enviando una lechuza al Ministerio, Snape no puede hacer nada por impedirlo, por lo que no debería tener problemas.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Creo que lo mencionaba de pasada en alguno de los folletos del ministerio. De todas maneras me informaré cuando llegue a Hogwarts.

- Si eso es posible, entonces creo que haces bien. Cuanto menos tiempo estés con Snape, mejor.

Al acabar de hablar Remus se dirigió a la cámara de duelo y mientras sacaba su varita y se ponía en posición de ataque dijo:

- Y ahora Harry, vamos a tener un duelo para demostrarme que has aprovechado el tiempo este verano.

Harry se sorprendió un poco ante esta petición del licántropo, pero se acercó y se colocó en su posición enfrente a Remus.

- ¿Estás seguro Remus?

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Potter? –respondió éste con una sonrisa en la cara.

Harry devolvió la sonrisa y exclamó:

- ¡Desmaius!

**…**

Media hora más tarde se encontraban los dos acostados en el suelo y respirando trabajosamente.

- ¡Dios! –dijo Remus entre suspiros- Me ha costado… mucho… uf… vencerte…

- La verdad es… que yo… tampoco recuerdo… un duelo… que me costara tanto… y al mismo tiempo… aguantara tanto –respondió Harry también entrecortadamente.

- ¿Por… qué lo dices?

- Porque hasta ahora no he participado en muchos duelos, Remus –dijo Harry una vez que hubo recuperado algo de aliento-. En todos estos años he aprendido hechizos de ataque y defensa, pero apenas los he empleado. Sólo contra algún que otro Slytherin, y eran bastante fáciles de despachar con un par de maldiciones. En general se me da bastante bien.

- Ya veo… ¿Y por qué lo de aguantar tanto?

- Porque en Junio contra los mortífagos me cansé muy rápido, y si no llego a tener ayuda habría sucumbido rápidamente…

- Seguramente ahora tienes mucha más resistencia por ese entrenamiento físico que has hecho. Te ha hecho capaz de aguantar mucho rato, y eras capaz de esquivar la mayoría de mis hechizos. ¡Qué agilidad! Estoy sorprendido.

- … sí, es probable que sea por eso. Y por cierto, ¿desde cuándo me llamas Potter?

- Cada vez que tu padre, tu madre, Sirius y yo nos enfrentábamos solíamos provocarnos de alguna manera. A tu padre cada vez que le decías la frase: "¿Tienes miedo, Potter?" respondía lanzando un flipendo mientras respondía con un comentario mordaz –Remus miró hacia arriba, rememorando el pasado.

- Pues yo no soy como él.

- No, eres más como tu madre –respondió Remus con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Al decirle "¿Tienes miedo, Evans?" ella respondía sonriendo y con un desmaius, al igual que hiciste tú. De hecho incluso utilizaste su misma mirada de desafío. Por un momento creí que me había atacado tu madre…

- ¿Ella hacía eso? –preguntó Harry algo sorprendido.

- Sí.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Remus preguntó.

- ¿Ya has leído los documentos que te dio John?

- No, aún no. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me hubiera concentrado. Lo haré más tarde o mañana.

- Hablando de documentos, finalmente he conseguido acabar de traducir los que me dio Sirius.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Harry incorporándose un poco- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque no me acordé… Mira.

Remus también se incorporó y con la varita hizo aparecer una carpeta llena de papeles. La abrió y sacó un par de ellos.

- La mayor parte, como ya te dije, habla de una persona y de un lugar. Pero casi al final de todo resaltan estos versos, que son los que más me ha costado traducir:

_"Aquel quiera Akuda Lylian solo_

_Que encontrar, debe; llamarlo ha_

_Un buscarlo Berengar tiene, de_

_Maestro en con y llegar"._

- Parece un acertijo –dijo Harry.

- Sí, pero por desgracia a mí siempre se me han dado fatal los acertijos. Lo único que se me ha ocurrido es que el lugar en el que se encuentra es Akuda.

- ¿Akuda?

- Sí, Akuda. Y eso tiene algo de sentido. He mirado en varios sitios y Akuda es el nombre de una montaña en África.

- ¿Cómo que en África?

- Sí. Podría referirse al lugar que describen en el resto del documento, pero aún así me extraña.

- ¿Qué te extraña?

- Hay algunos números que no entiendo qué hacen ahí. Y también pone que en ese lugar de Inglaterra es a donde va todos los años en la misma fecha, y por eso se le puede encontrar allí.

- ¿Cómo que en ese lugar de Inglaterra? –preguntó Harry también extrañado.

- Eso es lo que me choca. Y por más que he mirado no he encontrado nada con el nombre de Akuda.

- ¿Y sabes a qué día se refiere?

- A... hoy –dijo Remus algo más bajo.

- ¡¡¡¿HOY?!!!

- Sí, concretamente menciona esta noche. Lo siento Harry, pero he hecho todo lo que he podido. Mira que he buscado pero no he encontrado en Inglaterra ninguna montaña, lago, colina, depresión o bosque con el nombre de Akuda.

- No pasa nada, Remus –respondió Harry algo desilusionado, pero como no pensaba rendirse dijo:-. ¿Cuáles son los números que dices que no les encuentras sentido?

- Estos –dijo Remus dándoles otra hoja-. Lo único que me pareció que podían ser eran coordenadas, pero son muy pocos para eso…

Ambos se callaron y Harry se puso a mirar los números: 513-0000.

De repente se le ocurrió algo.

- Oye Remus, ¿y si fueran coordenadas incompletas?

- ¿Incompletas? –preguntó Remus extrañado por la pregunta- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Y si las coordenadas fueran estas? –dijo Harry apuntando en el papel 51º3X'XX'' y 00º00'YY''.

- Podría ser… ¿por qué piensas eso?

- Porque así estaría como delimitando una zona pequeña, y en esa zona habría que buscar algún sitio que se llame Akuda.

- Pero ya te dije que no he encontrado nada que tenga el nombre de Akuda.

- Quizás es que no buscaras lo adecuado. ¿Y si es el nombre de una plaza, o un local?

- … no pensé en eso –dijo Remus-. Es posible que tengas razón. Muy bien, dentro de un rato me iré y buscaré esa zona. Con un poco de suerte por la tarde-noche podremos ir allí.

- No lo creo Remus. Debo ir yo solo.

- ¿Qué? Eso es una estupidez –dijo Remus alzando la voz.

- Fíjate en el acertijo, creo que lo he descifrado. No es muy difícil –Harry cogió la hoja donde Remus había apuntado el acertijo y escribió debajo:

_"Aquel que un maestro quiera encontrar,_

_Buscarlo en Akuda debe;_

_Berengar con Lylian llamarlo tiene,_

_Y solo ha de llegar"._

- "Aquel que un maestro quiera encontrar, buscarlo en Akuda debe; Berengar con Lylian llamarlo tiene y solo ha de llegar" –leyó Remus en voz alta-. Sí, así parece tener más sentido…

- Por eso debo ir solo.

- Pero es muy peligroso. No sabes lo que puede suceder allí, y en caso de peligro al estar tú solo solamente con los polvos no te llega para defenderte, y no puedes hacer magia con varita sin que te detecten.

- Lo sé. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó Remus algo temeroso de la idea de Harry.

- Pues…

**…**

Esa misma tarde Dumbledore estaba en su despacho cuando de repente empezó a sonar una de sus alarmas. Rápidamente fue a comprobar de qué se trataba, y se preocupó cuando vio que se trataba de Harry.

Cogió uno de los muchos instrumentos que tenía por allí, pero éste tenía algo de especial. Dumbledore les daba a todos los alumnos al principio de cada año esos polvos en las bebidas para poder rastrearlos, pero en el caso de Harry había querido asegurarse. En tercero, en una de las ocasiones que había estado en la enfermería Dumbledore le colocó a la varita de Harry un encantamiento especial. Si Harry usaba su varita, el hechizo activaba el instrumento que acababa de coger y escribía en él el nombre del conjuro que Harry estaba utilizando y el lugar (claro, lo que Dumbledore no sabía es que ese hechizo no funcionaba dentro de lugares protegidos fuertemente, como Grimmauld Place o el baúl de Harry).

Al ver que el hechizo que Harry estaba utilizando no era más que un simple lumus y que Harry permanecía en Privet Drive se tranquilizó. No había motivo para preocuparse. Era una regla no escrita la de que el lumus era el único hechizo que el Ministerio permitía hacer a los estudiantes fuera del colegio.

De repente apareció la cabeza de un Kingsley por su chimenea.

- Hola Albus. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro Kingsley. ¿Qué sucede?

- Ojoloco ha decidido realizar esta noche el plan del que estuvimos hablando en la última reunión.

- ¿Lo ha preparado todo?

- Sí. Entre él y… ¿Qué es ese ruido?

- ¿Qué? Nada importante –dijo Dumbledore silenciando la alarma, la cual no había dejado de sonar.

- Pues como iba diciendo, entre él y Remus han creado un poco apurados un buen plan de acción.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido para que lo haya adelantado a hoy? –preguntó Dumbledore ya que confiaba en Ojoloco y sabía que si lo hacía sin avisarle casi ni comentarlo con él era por alguna razón.

- Uno de sus contactos le ha dado algún tipo de información que le obligó a adelantarlo para dentro de una hora. Me ha dicho que te diga que tiene la situación controlada y mañana te pondrá al tanto de todo.

- Bien, que me avisen si es necesaria mi ayuda.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches Albus.

- Buenas noches.

La cabeza de Kingsley desapareció, dejando a Dumbledore inmerso en sus pensamientos. Y la pregunta de por qué Harry estaba haciendo un lumus no estaba entre ellos.

**…**

Unos instantes antes…

- ¿Estás preparado? –preguntó Harry.

- Sí –respondió Remus.

- Bien. Pues empecemos. 3, 2, 1… ¡YA…!

Unos instantes más tarde…

- Ya sabes el plan. Espera un rato y después vete.

- Vale. Vendré mañana por la tarde para comprobar que todo ha salido bien. Buena suerte.

Dicho esto uno de ellos salió por la puerta mientras el otro se quedó allí, esperando. Cuando pasó media hora, el que se había quedado se levantó y también se fue…

**…**

Una figura estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, descansando tranquilamente con un libro en las manos, aunque la lectura hacía rato que había quedado olvidada; pues aquella persona estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados. Repentinamente sonrió.

- Es la hora de preparar la función…

El hombre se levantó y se estiró un poco sus extremidades para desentumecerlas del largo rato que llevaba allí sentado. Cogió sus cosas y justo antes de desaparecer dijo para sí:

- Tengo el presentimiento de que este año será entretenido…

**…**

Un reloj cercano a por donde un pelirrojo iba caminando empezó a sonar, indicando que ya eran las 21:00. Habían pasado unas 3 horas desde que había hablado con Remus y esperaba que el plan resultase.

Harry estaba acabando de explorar la zona cuando de repente se fijó en un pequeño grupo de personas que por su aspecto cualquiera se mantendría alejado de ellas. Vio como en una esquina bajaron unas escaleras hacia alguna parte. Al acercarse Harry un poco pudo ver al final de las escaleras una puerta sobre la que había un letrero que justamente ponía "Bar Akuda".

Harry sonrió y murmuró sarcásticamente: ¿Por qué me da que es aquí un buen lugar para encontrar a Mundungus? Por desgracia tengo el presentimiento de que este es el lugar que busco…

Sin pensárselo más, entró en el local, sin darse cuenta de que un hombre que iba hacia ese mismo bar se había quedado mirándole, y cuando Harry entró el hombre se escondió en una esquina, donde se subió la manga y se puso la varita sobre la marca tenebrosa que tenía en el brazo.

**…**

- ¿Crees que funcionará? –preguntó Tonks.

- Lo dudo –respondió Ojoloco-. Voldemort no es tan idiota como para dejarse engañar así.

- ¿Entonces por qué seguimos adelante con el plan?

- Porque tampoco puede arriesgarse a dejar pasar la oportunidad. Seguramente enviará algún mortífago a comprobarlo. Y eso es lo que necesitamos. Nuestro informante dice que es hoy cuando Voldemort mandará a sus mortífagos a Exmoor.

- ¿Exmoor? ¿El parque nacional? ¿Qué hay en Exmoor?

- No lo sabemos, pero si a él le interesa, no es bueno. Ayer ya le dejamos sin bastantes mortífagos. No creo que tenga suficientes como para enviar aquí una buena avanzadilla y otra allí. Así que los miembros de la Orden que han ido a Exmoor podrán enterarse de lo que busca Voldemort e incluso cogerlo ellos antes y llevárselo a Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo que no tiene suficientes mortífagos? Si sabemos que cuenta con bastantes seguidores.

- Sí, pero muchos de ellos no le sirven para ataques y acción directa.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Vamos Tonks, piensa. Yo si fuera él tendría algunos como espías, otros para recados especiales o en zonas de vigilancia. También alguno que se encargue de buscar nuevos miembros. También para diplomacia con otras especies…

- Vale, vale, ya entendí el punto. ¿Dumbledore sabe de todo esto?

- No, no hubo tiempo de comunicárselo. Esta información la conseguimos hace unas horas, y hemos estado ocupados preparando todo.

Un poco más lejos de donde estaban los de la Orden escondidos se encontraba Remus, dentro de aquel bosque. La única iluminación que había era la proveniente de la varita.

De repente, tal como estaba previsto aparecieron unos cuantos mortífagos. Remus sonrió y empezó a defenderse de los ataques. Poco después vinieron los de la Orden tomando a los mortífagos por sorpresa. Por desgracia también había algunas criaturas oscuras.

Él sólo esperaba que esta distracción matara a los tres pájaros de un tiro, aunque el resto de la Orden solo creyera que se trataban de dos: 1- Dividir a los mortífagos para que no tuvieran éxito en Exmoor. 2- Reducir temporalmente el número de partidarios de Voldemort. 3- Que Harry tuviera vía libre para hacer magia en caso de necesitarlo. Y algo le decía que la iba a necesitar…

**…**

Como Harry pensaba, ese era un bar de no muy buena reputación. La música llenaba el antro, no demasiado alta pero sí lo suficiente para que aquellos que hablaran en voz baja no fueran escuchados. Al entrar vio mucha gente que por el aspecto se diría que eran conocidos de Mundungus. Entre la multitud se podía distinguir tres tipos de clientela: En la zona de la barra o en alguna mesa cercana había gente bebiendo, jugando a las cartas y a los dados y charlando. En una zona más apartada y oscura estaba otro grupito, casi todos con los rostros parcialmente cubiertos, y haciendo tratos entre sí.

Por último Harry se fijó en un pequeño grupo de personas sentadas en una mesa algo apartada, pero al contrario que el resto estos estaban en completo silencio. Lo único que hacían era beber un trago de vez en cuando. En definitiva, este sitio le recordaba a Cabeza de Puerco, o por lo menos a cómo sería si tuviera clientela.

- Busco a Berengar –le preguntó Harry al tabernero en voz baja después de acercarse a la barra.

- Lo siento. No me suena ese nombre –le respondió y siguió a lo suyo.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer ahora. ¿A qué se referiría el acertijo con lo de "Berengar con Lylian llamarlo tiene"? Seguramente estaría relacionado de alguna manera con los polvos de Lylian. ¿Pero qué tenía que hacer?

Fue a una esquina oscura, y desde allí empezó a observar a la clientela. Pero por más que miraba no veía a nadie que pudiera relacionar con la persona que estaba buscando.

Un poco más tarde se le ocurrió algo. ¿Y si tenía que llamarlo o buscarlo utilizando los polvos de Lylian? Con cuidado y procurando que nadie le viera sacó de uno de los bolsillos una pizca de polvos, y aprovechando que había un camarero por esa zona fue a junto de él.

- Busco a Berengar –dijo Harry mientras le echaba los polvos hacia el pecho. La iluminación no era muy buena y por lo tanto nadie observó esto.

El camarero señaló unos segundos en una dirección; pero después volvió a lo suyo sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que había pasado. Harry miró en la dirección señalada. Lo único que había en esa dirección era una mesa donde estaba un borracho durmiendo.

Se acercó a él y pudo verlo mejor. Era un hombre con las túnicas muy viejas y gastadas. Su pelo era largo y gris. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda, cosa que le sorprendió (¿Otro ciego?). La mano del hombre sujetaba una botella casi vacía de algún licor que Harry no reconoció. La postura en la que se encontraba indicaba casi sin lugar a dudas que estaba durmiendo.

Harry sacó otra pizca de polvos y se los echó al borracho al mismo tiempo que susurraba "Berengar". Entonces el borracho se despertó.

- ¿Eh? He pagado por esta mesa, así que piérdete.

- ¿Eres… eres Berengar? –preguntó Harry.

Al oír ese nombre el borracho se tensó y se sentó bien.

- ¿Quién lo pregunta?

Harry no sabía qué responder. ¿Y si esto era una trampa? No podía arriesgarse. Entonces recordó la carta de Sirius.

- El portador de los polvos de Lylian –respondió.

- Demuéstramelo –dijo el hombre alargando una mano.

Harry dudó, pero cogió algunos polvos y se los puso en la mano. El hombre los palpó durante unos segundos y después los tiró contra la botella, que se llenó al instante.

- ¿Cómo… cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Harry algo asombrado.

- Te auto-denominas portador… -dijo mientras llenaba un vaso con aquel licor- Pero no sabes nada acerca de lo que portas.

Cogió el vaso y vació su contenido de un trago.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tu ayuda para luchar contra Voldemort.

- ¿Para qué? –respondió llenando otra vez el vaso-. Su ejército es grande y cada día crece más.

- Por eso mismo, necesitamos contar con toda la gente dispuesta a luchar.

- Bah –resopló el hombre-. Luchar contra el Señor Oscuro sólo te llevará a la muerte, muchacho.

- ¿¡¡Y no prefieres morir de pie que borracho en algún bar!!? –exclamó Harry frustrado y lo bastante alto como para que le escuchara la mitad del bar.

- No lo sé, pero…

Harry no pudo seguir escuchando porque alguien lo había empujado y casi se cae al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a cinco hombres delante de él. Justamente los que habían estado en aquella mesa en silencio.

- Esos polvos son muy interesantes, muchacho. Dámelos –dijo uno.

- Sí, y nada de juegos –dijo otro sacando un cuchillo de quien sabe dónde.

- Eh… no puedo permitir eso –dijo Harry mientras retrocedía un poco.

- Mala respuesta, ahora tendremos que darte una lección y coger lo que queramos de ti cuando estés inconsciente –dijo el que estaba más cerca mientras los otros rodeaban a Harry.

Cuando estuvo rodeado, el que había hablado intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Harry lo esquivó fácilmente moviendo el cuerpo lo justo.

- Hm, has fallado –dijo como si nada con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

El comentario enfadó al otro y lo volvió a intentar, aunque con idéntico resultado.

- Has vuelto a fallar.

El que estaba detrás de Harry intentó también pegarle, pero Harry se apartó y le dio al que tenía delante, dejándolo K.O.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó el desmadre. Los cuatro que quedaban intentaban pegarle, pero Harry, que había cerrado los ojos, simplemente los esquivaba y como estaban en un espacio cerrado se daban entre ellos.

El resto de la clientela había decidido darse el piro. Ninguno de ellos quería problemas, por lo que el bar quedó prácticamente vacío. Sólo quedaban algunos curiosos presenciando la pelea, como el ciego, que desde su mesa se había subido la venda que le cubría los ojos para ver mejor el espectáculo (mira tú por dónde).

Cuando ya solo quedaba uno, el tipo intentó clavarle el cuchillo en el estómago a Harry, pero él lo esquivó y el cuchillo se clavó en una mesa.

- La próxima vez no te metas donde no te llaman –dijo Harry mientras cogía una botella de la mesa y se la rompía en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Al escuchar un pequeño aplauso Harry se giró para ver a Berengar con la venda subida y aplaudiéndole.

- ¡Bravo! Hace mucho tiempo que no me entretenía tanto.

- ¿No es que eras ciego?

- ¿Yo? Nunca dije eso –respondió el otro-. Te han entrenado bien… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Entonces qué, me ayudarás?

- Tienes potencial para la lucha física –empezó a hablar más bien para sí e ignorando a Harry-, ¿pero cómo te desenvuelves con respecto a la magia?

Como si el destino lo hubiera escuchado y decidido hacer algo para que el hombre pudiera saberlo, la puerta del bar se abrió provocando que Harry se girara y viera como entraban seis hombres encapuchados y con máscaras, delatándose a sí mismos como mortífagos. El primero de ellos, al verlo les dijo a los otros lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry escuchara:

- ¡Allí! Ese es el pelirrojo que el señor Oscuro está buscando.

Harry cogió la varita que estaba guardada en su bota y se levantó dispuesto a enfrentar a los mortífagos. Aunque sabía que las cosas estaban un poquito feas para él.

- ¡Ah! ¿Me buscabais? Habérmelo dicho, hombre. No os teníais que haber molestado en esta calurosa bienvenida –dijo Harry con un tono burlesco-. Con mandarme un e-mail llegaba.

- ¿Un qué? –preguntó uno de ellos confundido.

- Ah, claro. Se me olvidaba lo ignorantes que sois los magos.

- Basta de charlas. Ven con nosotros por las buenas o atente a las consecuencias.

- Déjame que lo piense… -Harry puso su mano en la barbilla como si se lo estuviera pensando, pero antes de que los mortífagos pudieran reaccionar exclamó:- ¡Petrificus totalus! –y le dio a uno de ellos.

- Ya veo qué prefieres por las malas… ¡EVERTE STATUM!

* * *

Como prometí, Julio llegó, y yo publico.

Al principio el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí que quedaba bien cortarlo aquí.

En cuanto a la escena de lucha muggle, me he inspirado en la película de dragon ball evolution, donde goku esquiva a los otros todo el rato. Imaginaros algo así si la habeis visto, y si no, pues imaginaros que sólo esquiva y los otros se pegan entre sí sin querer.

En el próximo capítulo habrá más acción, y pasará algo muy importante para la trama de la historia...

Gracias por leer y si os ha gustado comentadme.


	11. Capítulo 11: Elección, engaño y la cueva

**Capítulo 11: La elección, el engaño y la cueva**

- En verdad son idiotas si de verdad creen que voy a caer en su estúpida trampa –murmuró Voldemort para sí.

El señor Oscuro acababa de entrar en una cueva. Si los rumores eran ciertos entonces lo que había en esa cueva bien valía la pena el ir personalmente a por ello. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo buscando y reuniendo toda la información posible sobre el tema. Y una semana atrás había descubierto que aquel viejo muggle ahora muerto tenía información valiosa en uno de sus documentos, por eso había intensificado su búsqueda; y por eso se había enfadado tanto al enterarse de su muerte. La poción de la que había oído hablar era valiosa, sí, y con que la poción fuera la mitad de poderosa de lo que los rumores afirmaban, entonces su poder crecería aún más. Y a pesar de eso, ese documento le era aún más valioso, aunque no fuera más que una pequeña pieza del puzle.

Y cuando se enteró de que allí en Exmoor se encontraba la información más importante y valiosa no perdió más tiempo y decidió ir él personalmente. Sabía perfectamente que si quería algo bien hecho lo tenía que hacer él mismo, y no iba a permitir ningún otro fracaso.

Sus mortífagos y criaturas oscuras entretendrían a los miembros de la Orden mientras simulaban caer en la trampa. ¡Cómo si él fuera a creer por un solo momento que de verdad Potter fuera a estar aunque fueran unos segundos en aquel bosque!

Lo que sí había sido un golpe de suerte fue el haber encontrado a un pelirrojo que se parecía bastante a la descripción del aprendiz de aquel viejo muggle. Había enviado a seis de sus mejores mortífagos a por el muchacho. Era mejor no subestimarlo, pero dudaba mucho que un muchacho muggle pudiera evadir a tantos mortífagos.

Siguió caminando por la cueva y girando en las diversas intersecciones que se iba encontrando, siempre alternando, izquierda y derecha, tal como se informaba en un manuscrito que había hallado. Finalmente llegó a un camino sin salida, donde sacó la varita y realizó un hechizo para revelar cosas ocultas. Lo único que apareció fue una pequeña placa y justo debajo un picaporte.

Voldemort sonrió con suficiencia al leer la placa y giró el picaporte. Al hacerlo una gran corriente mágica lo envolvió transportándolo a otro lugar, y allí obtendría lo que había venido a buscar.

La pregunta que él nunca se hizo fue: ¿A qué precio?

**…**

Después de ese primer hechizo comenzó el desmadre en el local. Los cinco mortífagos que quedaban lanzaban maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, intentando darle como fuera al pelirrojo.

Harry esquivaba todos los rayos que iban hacia él, o por lo menos lo intentaba; ya que no era tan fácil. El día anterior en el callejón había conseguido crear las distracciones adecuadas para poder encargarse de los mortífagos, y además ellos habían estado también distraídos por los miembros del ED. Ahora en cambio estaba sólo y los cinco mortífagos que quedaban estaban completamente pendientes de él.

Por desgracia no podía crear alguna distracción explotando una pared o el techo, ya que al estar en el bajo de un edificio eso podría provocar un gran derrumbamiento y podían morir inocentes (además de él mismo, por supuesto). Lo único que podía hacer por ahora era luchar e intentar aguantar el máximo tiempo posible a la espera de que se le ocurriera alguna idea brillante.

Mientras detrás de él el borracho disfrutaba del espectáculo mientras bebía un poco más del licor de su botella. No era el único que observaba el duelo, en algunas esquinas aún quedaba alguno que otro encapuchado; y uno de ellos mostraba un particular interés en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Los mortífagos sólo lanzaban maldiciones con la intención de herir e incapacitar a su oponente, dándole a entender a Harry que lo querían vivo. Lo que Harry no entendía era cómo lo habían localizado. Era imposible que supieran quién era en realidad, sino sería Voldemort quien estaría allí. Y como Gabriel sólo se había mostrado el día anterior por el callejón Diagon y cuando iba a entrenar con John.

Y además, ¿qué querían de Gabriel?

- Sólo por curiosidad –dijo Harry mientras se agachaba lo justo para esquivar un rayo púrpura que iba directo a su cabeza-. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

- No te hagas el tonto –respondió uno de los mortífagos-. Eres el aprendiz de aquel viejo muggle. Tú tienes lo que el señor Oscuro quiere. Entréganoslo y ven con nosotros por las buenas. Esta es tu última oportunidad.

- No sé de que estáis hablando –mintió rápidamente Harry, aunque estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado Voldemort de eso?

- Se ve que quieres por las malas. Muy bien, no te privaremos más de todo el dolor que conlleva tu elección.

El duelo seguía. Harry con una mano cogía polvos del bolsillo y creaba pequeños escudos para aquellas maldiciones que no podía esquivar, mientras que con la varita intentaba contraatacar.

Hechizó un par de mesas para que volaran hacia los mortífagos, y aprovechando el momento en el que ellos las destruían, les lanzó un par de desmaius dando sólo uno en el blanco. Ya sólo quedaban 4.

Los mortífagos restantes, al ver que ya había caído otro, intensificaron la lucha, lo que obligó a Harry a ponerse a la defensiva completamente.

Durante más o menos media hora más Harry estuvo así, creando escudos e intentando esquivar todos los hechizos. Algunos ya le habían alcanzado, pero él seguía defendiéndose y contraatacando muy de vez en cuando, a pesar de estar cada vez más cansado. Su resistencia no daba para tanto.

- He aquí alguien con potencial –murmuraba para sí el borracho mientras evaluaba a Harry-. A pesar de estar en desventaja no se echa para atrás ni se da por vencido, y una vez que se decide a algo no da su brazo a torcer. Es tenaz. En combate muestra una actitud más fría y calculadora. Es ágil y prefiere esquivar a crear escudos innecesarios que lo agoten antes.

Siguió observando la lucha mientras seguía calificando a Harry.

- En lo que respecta a lo físico alguien lo entrenado poco pero muy bien por lo que veo. En cuanto a la magia, la lucha le es algo natural. Se le da bien y la maneja con soltura y confianza. Eso me dice que lleva muchos años aprendiendo y luchando en situaciones peligrosas. Aún así el repertorio de hechizos que usa y el modo de utilizarlos indica que le han enseñado poco y mal. Yo diría que más bien ha estado aprendiendo algunos hechizos por su cuenta y por eso no los utiliza del todo correctamente. Cada vez que comete un error lo corrige lo antes posible y no vuelve a caer en la misma piedra. Se adapta a sus contrincantes y aprende rápido.

Y sonriendo aún más dijo:

- Por fin he encontrado a mi alumno.

Y decidiendo que ya había visto suficiente, con un ligero movimiento de la mano hizo volar todas las botellas de licores que había detrás de la barra hacia los mortífagos; cosa que los tomó por sorpresa. Entonces dejaron de atacar a Harry y empezaron a defenderse de todas las botellas que les venían encima.

El borracho hizo otro gesto con la mano y las botellas empezaron a multiplicarse. Algunas se estrellaron contra dos mortífagos que no fueron capaces de contenerlas y los pusieron a dormir. Los otros dos habían optados por encantamientos escudo contra el que chocaban las botellas y se rompían salpicando todo con el licor.

Harry, algo asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar, no se lo pensó mucho y aprovechó el momento para dejar fuera de combate a los mortífagos restantes. Entonces fue hasta la mesa del borracho y se dejó caer en una silla vacía, todo agotado.

El borracho hizo aparecer un vaso, lo llenó del licor de su botella y se lo ofreció a Harry.

- Bebe. Te sentará bien.

Harry obedeció y se tomó un trago de golpe, para luego escupirlo mientras tosía por lo fuerte que era el licor.

- Calma, muchacho. Calma y respira –dijo el otro entre risas-. Bébelo despacio, degustándolo, no de golpe como si fuera Whiskey de fuego.

Harry le hizo caso, y lo bebió poco a poco. De esa manera ya no le resultaba tan fuerte, y al degustarlo comprobó que sabía bastante bien.

- Oye, esto sabe muy bien.

- Sí. Es la única razón por la que vengo a este bar una vez al año. Este licor es especial y el tabernero me guarda expresamente una botella.

Harry bebió otro trago y luego preguntó.

- ¿Fuiste tú el que hizo levitar y multiplicarse a las botellas?

- Si, fui yo. Tienes que observar rápidamente tu entorno y aprovechar los elementos que veas. Se ve que tienes muuuuucho que aprender.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me enseñarás?

- Eso quiere decir que te voy a dar una oportunidad. Tendrás un mes para demostrarme que mereces ser mi alumno. Durante ese tiempo te enseñaré más hechizos, corregiré los errores que cometes y mejoraré tu rendimiento actual. Pasado ese tiempo tendrás que pasar una prueba.

- ¿Qué clase de prueba?

- Eso ya se verá. No es algo que se vaya a decidir ahora mismo. Pero no será algo fácil.

- Hm… ¿Qué pasa si la paso? –preguntó Harry.

- Pues que continuará tu adiestramiento y me tendrás que demostrar hasta donde puedes llegar. Si tienes el valor necesario podrás vislumbrar aquellos secretos que han sido guardados durante siglos. Aquellos secretos que muy pocos han desvelado y aún menos gente ha entendido. El poder del conocimiento.

El borracho hizo una pausa mientras se bebía un largo trago de su vaso.

- Si tienes la paciencia suficiente podrás conocer otras criaturas, para muchos extintas, que ya sólo habitan en viejas leyendas de poderes ancestrales. Criaturas que pueden contarte muchas viejas historias de las que hay mucho que aprender. El poder de la sabiduría.

Otra pausa, otro trago.

- Y si tienes la inteligencia necesaria te mostraré el verdadero poder. Te enseñaré cómo las apariencias engañan y como hasta la más pequeña piedra puede contener un gran poder. El poder de la verdadera magia.

Las palabras de ese hombre habían hecho a Harry quedarse como hipnotizado, imaginándose y creando escenas de lo que oía; mientras aumentaba su emoción. Ese poder que le describía era muy tentador, y algo en su interior lo ansiaba y le incitaba a obtenerlo a cualquier precio. Pero entonces recordó lo que había hablado con Saklas. Recordó sus objetivos y dijo:

- Yo sólo quiero el poder para sobrevivir a esta guerra.

- Lo tendrás. Si pasas la prueba te ayudaré a sobrevivir.

- ¿Y si no la paso?

- Pues me demostrarás que no has aprendido nada y me iré. Dame tus polvos de Lylian.

- ¿Cómo sé que eres alguien de fiar o quien dices que eres? –preguntó Harry-. Últimamente tengo muchos enemigos. ¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti?

- No puedes, tienes razón –respondió el otro con una sonrisa-. Pero si te detuvieras un momento a pensar te darías cuenta de que si yo quisiera robarte o matarte te habría echado algo en ese licor que bebiste.

Harry abrió un poco los ojos, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. Sacó la bolsa con los polvos de Lylian y se la entregó al borracho. El borracho sacó dos monedas de un bolsillo y vació toda la bolsa encima de ellas, provocando que una se volviera de color azul y la otra de color rojo. Después le devolvió a Harry la bolsa vacía.

- Pues ese es el plan académico. Pero ahora tú tienes una elección que hacer.

- ¿Qué elección?

- Debes escoger una moneda. Si eliges la moneda azul irás a casa, donde no me volverás a ver. Continuarás con tu vida de forma normal y todo eso. La bolsa se volverá a llenar de polvos dentro de un mes, por lo que podrás volver a disponer de ellos.

- ¿Y la otra moneda?

- Si eliges la moneda roja nos iremos los dos. Y comenzará tu entrenamiento. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Harry se quedó en silencio, pensando. Finalmente alzó una mano, y con una mirada decidida la acercó a las monedas.

- Yo sólo te puedo prometer una cosa –dijo el otro interrumpiendo el movimiento de Harry-. El entrenamiento será duro, pero yo no te ocultaré información y te explicaré la mayoría de las cosas. Si en algún momento te oculto algo, será por algún motivo que en su momento te diré. Pero yo, entre todas las cosas, soy sincero con mis alumnos. Pero basta de hablar. Ahora la elección es tuya.

Harry se quedó quieto. Cogió la bolsa de los polvos ahora vacía y la guardó en un bolsillo interior. Entonces volvió a alzar la mano en dirección a las monedas…

**…**

Acababan de entrar en la cueva. No sabía a quién seguían, pero lo que sí sabían es que debían de darse prisa. El rastro mágico que habían dejado empezaba a desaparecer, y si no se daban prisa los perderían y no se enterarían de porqué aquel lugar era tan importante.

La misión de ellos tres era sobre todo observar y ver qué pasaba allí. En caso de que fuera posible y necesario detener a los mortífagos que habían ido allí. El rastro mágico que habían dejado era fuerte, pero como ya había pasado un buen rato ya había disminuido bastante, haciendo pensar a los tres miembros de la Orden que se trataban de 2 o 3 mortífagos solamente. Qué equivocados estaban.

Bill Weasley iba en primer lugar, seguido por otros dos miembros de la Orden: Emmeline Vance y Augustus Strangfort.

Finalmente llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

- ¿Seguro que es por aquí? –preguntó Augustus-. Aquí no hay nada.

- Seguro –respondió Emmeline-. Bill, mira en el detector de magia.

El detector de magia era un extraño objeto que Dumbledore les había dejado. Permitía saber los conjuros que habían sido realizados en el lugar donde se estuviera siempre que el número de estos no fuera demasiado alto.

Bill sacó el aparato del bolsillo y lo activó.

- El detector muestra un conjuro revelador y una especie de transporte mágico, que no es ni un traslador ni una desaparición normal.

Después de decir esto Emmeline utilizó también un conjuro revelador, haciendo que aparecieran por segunda vez en aquella noche la placa y el picaporte. Bill se acercó y leyó en voz alta lo que decía la placa:

**"_SECRETOS DEL PASADO AQUÍ DUERMEN,_**

_**ESPERANDO A SER DESPERTADOS.**_

_**GIRA EL PICAPORTE**_

_**SI TIENES EL VALOR PARA COMPROBARLO.**_

_**MÁS NO SEAS AMBICIOSO,**_

_**QUEDAS AVISADO.**_

_**BUSCA NUESTROS SECRETOS**_

_**PERO DEJA EN PAZ A LYLIAN Y SU LEGADO.**_

_**NO LO DESPIERTES**_

_**O EL MUNDO ESTARÁ CONDENADO."**_

- ¿De qué secretos habla? –preguntó Augustus.

- No lo sé, pero si Voldemort los está buscando no puede ser nada bueno.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pensando en las palabras de la placa.

- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –rompió el silencio Emmeline.

- Es obvio –respondió Augustus-. Debemos ir.

Augustus estaba a punto de girar el picaporte pero Bill lo detuvo.

- Espera. Primero es mejor que nos pongamos hechizos desilusionadores. No sabemos qué hay al otro lado. Pero iré yo primero por si acaso. Si todo va bien os avisaré.

- De eso nada. No hay manera de que nos avises –dijo Emmeline-. Iremos los tres por turnos, y el primero llevará puesta también la capa de Ojoloco.

Sin dejar hablar a ninguno de ellos lanzó los hechizos desilusionadores a los otros, y Augustus, resignado por la terquedad de la mujer, le lanzó a ella también el hechizo.

Bill cogió la capa, se la puso por encima y giró el picaporte; provocando que una corriente mágica lo envolviera y se lo llevara de allí.

Apareció en una sala vacía, sólo iluminada por una antorcha, y en la que había una puerta; justo al otro lado de la habitación. Avanzó un poco hacia ella, pero un ruido detrás de él le hizo darse la vuelta.

Sintió una corriente de aire unida a una corriente de magia. Supuso que era uno de los otros miembros de la Orden. No tardó en obtener su respuesta.

- ¿Bill? –preguntó la voz de Emmeline.

- Aquí estoy –susurró Bill.

Bill volvió a sentir las corrientes de aire y de magia, que traían esta vez a Augustus.

- ¿Emmeline? ¿Bill? –preguntó Augustus.

- Aquí estamos –respondió Bill de nuevo.

- Ahora sigamos hacia delante tal como estamos –dijo Emmeline-. No tiene sentido que nos quitemos los hechizos, ya debemos de estar cerca de ellos.

Los tres fueron en silencio (aunque antes se hicieron un pequeño encantamiento para verse entre ellos y así no chocar, excepto a Bill, que al llevar la capa invisible no le afectaba, pero él iba con más cuidado).

Abrieron la puerta y pasaron a otra sala donde había unos cuantos trolls, pero todos noqueados. Fueron por otra puerta llena de lazos del diablo completamente quemados. Así pasaron por varias salas llenas de trampas, pero todas habían sido neutralizadas. Lo que más le sorprendía es que ningún mortífago había caído por acción de esas trampas. Debían de ser muy buenos los que habían ido allí.

Finalmente llegaron a otra sala en la que a diferencia de las otras había 3 puertas. Encima de cada una había unas placas con el nombre de cada habitación.

Encima de la puerta de la izquierda ponía **"SALA DE LA PRUEBA DEL SILENCIO"**, y en la puerta había otra placa en la que se podía leer lo siguiente:

**"SÓLO EL HEREDERO DEL SILENCIO**

**PODRÁ ENTRAR A ESTA SALA.**

**SÓLO EL HEREDERO DEL SILENCIO**

**LA PRUEBA PODRÁ INTENTAR PASARLA.**

**SÓLO AL HEREDERO DEL SILENCIO**

**SU RECOMPENSA LE SERÁ OTORGADA."**

- ¿Heredero del silencio? –preguntó Augustus después de leer, pero intentando abrir la puerta, sin éxito alguno.

- No tengo ni idea de qué significa –dijo Bill-, pero no han entrado aquí. Como mucho sólo podría haber entrado un mortífago en caso de que fuera ese heredero del silencio del que habla la inscripción y el resto tendría que estar aquí esperando.

- ¡Eh! Venid aquí –dijo Emmeline desde el otro lado de la sala, en la puerta de la derecha. Su nombre era **"SALA DE LA MAGIA"**, y la única inscripción era la siguiente:

**"ESTA SALA HACE TIEMPO QUE FUE CREADA.**

**ANTIGUOS MAGOS DIERON SU VIDA PARA QUE PERDURARA.**

**LA PROPIA SALA TIENE VIDA**

**Y TE ACOGERÁ SI DE VERDAD LO NECESITAS"**

- ¿Qué creéis que significa esto?

- Que no vamos a poder entrar si no lo necesitamos realmente; y cómo no sabemos lo que hay dentro, no sabemos si necesitamos entrar.

- Resumiendo, vamos a la siguiente puerta.

Fueron hasta la puerta del centro, cuyo nombre era **"SALA DE LYLIAN"**. En la puerta la inscripción era la siguiente:

**"DENTRO SE ENCUENTRA GUARDADO**

**EL SECRETO DE LOS GUERREROS DE LYLIAN,**

**MÁS TAMBIÉN ESTÁ LYLIAN Y SU LEGADO.**

**OBSERVA Y APRENDE LO QUE QUIERAS**

**DE LOS AUTÓMATAS GUERREROS,**

**MÁS DEJA A LYLIAN Y SU LEGADO EN PAZ"**

- Esta puerta está entreabierta, entremos –dijo Bill.

- ¿Pero y si han entrado en alguna de las otras dos? –preguntó Augustus.

- ¿Y entonces por qué está abierta esta puerta?

- Puede que me esté contagiando de la obsesión por el peligro de Ojoloco, pero podría ser una trampa.

- … tienes razón –dijo Bill-. Vale, yo me quedaré aquí esperando y montando guardia. Vosotros entrad. Si vosotros necesitáis ayuda enviad un rayo rojo en esta dirección.

- Lo mismo va por ti. Hasta ahora.

Dicho esto Emmeline y Augustus entraron por la puerta dejando a Bill allí esperando.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Bill volviendo a leer la inscripción de esa puerta.

**…**

Dumbledore seguía en su despacho pensando sobre qué es lo que haría con Harry el próximo curso. Ese muchacho siempre había sido difícil.

Fue entonces cuando recordó la alarma que había sonado antes y que él había silenciado. Quitó el hechizo y comprobó con horror (sobre todo para sus oídos) que no sólo no había parado, sino que ahora sonaba más fuerte.

- ¿Suena más fuerte? Es como si estuviera en un duelo…

Dumbledore se dio cuenta entonces de sus palabras y cogió rápidamente el otro aparato, el que indicaba el hechizo y la posición de la varita de Harry. El hechizo utilizado estaba cambiando muy rápidamente, variando entre varios tipos distintos; indicando que Harry estaba luchando. El lugar era un bosque, cerca de Oxford.

Dumbledore no lo dudó y usó la chimenea para ir a algún sitio desde el que aparecerse. Y cuando encontrara a Harry pensaba por una vez seguir el consejo de Snape. Harry le estaba empezando a parecer un imprudente.

Viajó hasta que llegó al susodicho bosque. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la Orden luchando allí. Pero observó que no les iba nada bien. Eran pocos los mortífagos que atacaban, pero para compensarlo había muchas criaturas oscuras.

Dumbledore no perdió más tiempo y se unió al combate, decantando la balanza por fin a favor de la Orden. Entonces fue cuando vio a Remus, y se apresuró en llegar a junto de él.

- Remus, ¿dónde está Harry? –preguntó Dumbledore todo preocupado mientras ayudaba a Remus a luchar.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó Remus fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba- Estará en su casa, supongo.

- No –Remus simuló una cara de terror-. Los detectores para la magia en menores de edad dicen que está aquí. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

- Ah, eso. No pasa nada Albus. Harry no está aquí.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- El cebo que utilizamos fue hacerles creer que estaban aquí ciertos miembros del ED al que los mortífagos tienen total apatía. Para simularlo hicimos unos cuantos hechizos.

- Pero… -empezó Dumbledore pensando en su detector y el hechizo realizado sobre la varita de Harry.

- Y además, Harry me prestó la varita cuando fui a verlo esta tarde –dijo alzándola mientras lanzaba otro hechizo-. Es unido a un hechizo hace que los detectores me vean a mí temporalmente como Harry Potter.

- Eh… -Dumbledore no sabía qué pensar. ¿Tan fácil había sido engañar a su detector? Tendría que pensar en alguna otra cosa que no pudiera ser engañada.

**…**

- Pero basta de hablar. Ahora la elección es tuya.

Harry se quedó quieto. Cogió la bolsa de los polvos ahora vacía y la guardó en un bolsillo interior. Entonces volvió a alzar la mano en dirección a las monedas. Y cogió la moneda roja, pero nada pasó.

El otro sólo sonrió, se acabó lo que quedaba del licor. Cogió la moneda azul y se la guardó en un bolsillo.

- Pues allá vamos. Es hora de viajar en el tiempo.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar nada, el otro también tocó la moneda roja. Entonces de la moneda empezó a surgir mucha arena lila parecida a los polvos de lylian. Esta arena empezó a volar en círculos, envolviendo a ambos.

La arena empezó a girar más y más rápido, hecho que impedía a los espectadores ver a estos dos. Repentinamente la arena también desapareció, llevándose con ella a sus dos pasajeros.

Desde una esquina, Mundungus había visto todo y estaba asombrado.

- Será mejor que vaya a ver a Dumbledore –dijo él en un susurro para sí mismo-. Le interesará saber esto…

* * *

¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué pasará?

¿Quién os cae mejor? ¿Bill? ¿Emmeline? ¿Augustus?

Me da que para que Harry llegue al colegio tendréis que esperar 3 capítulos más.

Y que bonito, ahora Harry tiene un mes para pasárselo pipa, XDXD.

Y la misma votación que propuse en la otra historia:

¿Están bien elegidas las categorías de este fic? ¿Como está siendo esto por ahora? ¿Es un romance? (Bueno, en el futuro tendremos romance) ¿Una aventura? ¿Hay acción? ¿Es dramático?

Y respondiendo alguna pregunta: Sí, Harry ha peleado con otra varita. Con la de su madre para ser precisos. Y no, Harry y Remus no han hecho que Dumbledore silenciara la alarma. Eso lo hizo él porque quiso y le ha dado a Harry todo el tiempo que necesitaba para la suyo.

¿Y la figura debajo del árbol? Lo diré en el próximo capítulo, aunque no es alguien nuevo.

Y Harry sabe elegir maestros, ¿a que si? Primero un ciego, ahora un borracho...

Próximo capítulo: Mes de entrenamiento.

Espero que os haya gustado, y si es así comentad.


	12. Capítulo 12: Entrenando duro

**Capítulo 12: Entrenando duro**

Aquel lugar estaba desierto. Se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que ningún hombre había pisado. El paisaje, por así decirlo, era casi virgen. Era un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas, oculto por los árboles a su alrededor. Aunque eran pocos, desde las alturas parecían un pequeño bosque. Junto al lago destacaba una pequeña cabaña, toda cubierta de polvo por el tiempo en desuso.

El silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por un tornado, un tornado de color lila que apareció de la nada. Se depositó en el suelo y poco a poco empezó a girar más despacio, de forma que se ahora sí que se notaba la arena de la que estaba formado el tornado. Finalmente la arena cesó de moverse y cayó al suelo, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera existido. Increíblemente aquel tornado no había causado ningún desperfecto en el lugar. Lo único nuevo que había eran dos personas, dos personas que antes estaban dentro del tornado.

Harry miró a su alrededor, sorprendido.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En mi residencia para las vacaciones –respondió el otro.

- Pero antes de venir… ¿no dijiste algo de viajar en el tiempo? –preguntó Harry confundido.

- Sí. Es que nuestro viaje no solo ha sido temporal, sino también espacial. Es decir, hemos viajado a través del tiempo y del espacio.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Los polvos de Lylian son poderosos, si los entiendes y sabes utilizarlos bien. Por eso son tan escasos y peligrosos.

- Vale… Entonces si hemos viajado en el tiempo, ¿en qué cuándo estamos?

- Ah, eso. Simple. Hemos viajado un mes hacia atrás en el tiempo. Ese es el tiempo del que dispones para demostrarme que mereces que te enseñe. Cuando acabe ese tiempo, seguirás tu vida de forma normal con la diferencia de que yo te acompañaré o no.

- Eh… de acuerdo –dijo Harry sin saber qué más decir.

- Ahora ven. Quiero que me muestres tus recuerdos.

- ¿Mis recuerdos? ¿Para qué?

- Si quieres que te ayude y que te entrene tengo que saber cómo eres y qué sabes. Así sabré qué enseñarte y la mejor manera de hacerlo.

- No me acaba de convencer eso…

- ¿Es que nunca tuviste un profesor nuevo al que le tenías que contarle lo que aprendiste con tu antiguo profesor?

- Sí, todos los años… -respondió Harry pensando en sus profesores de DCAO.

- Pues esto es lo mismo. Ven aquí.

Harry aún no estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en él. El otro, adivinando sus pensamientos, dijo:

- Si no confías en mí no podré ayudarte.

Harry pensó en lo dicho y decidió confiar en él. Se acercó pero antes de que el otro hiciera nada le preguntó.

- Si quieres que confíe en ti dime, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué relación tienes con Berengar, ese del que hablan los manuscritos antiguos?

El otro se quedó en silencio, pensando en qué contestar, y finalmente dijo:

- A lo largo de los siglos he tenido muchos nombres, y me han llamado de muchas maneras. Pero de todos los nombres el más antiguo fue ese: Berengar. Sí, soy yo del que hablan esos textos de los que hablas. Dame tu mano. También mereces conocer parte de mi historia.

Harry le ofreció la mano a Berengar, y cuando éste se la estrechó la negrura absorbió a ambos. Entonces Berengar empezó a ver la vida de Harry.

Harry, en cambio, empezó a ver retazos de la vida de Berengar. Cuando nació, amigos que hizo, amores ganados, amores perdidos, amigos muertos; multitud de batallas, ciudades distintas en épocas distintas…

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos estaba algo asombrado. Apenas había visto una pequeña parte de la vida de aquel hombre pero le demostró que no le deseaba ningún mal y que había vivido mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó con la boca abierta.

- Soy un poco mayor, ya. Un año de estos creo que cumpliré los 63… -respondió Berengar.

- ¿Décadas? –preguntó Harry aunque pensando que 630 años eran muchos más años que los que vivió Nícolas Flamel.

- No. Siglos.

- ¿¡¡¡Siglos!!!? Eso es imposible.

- No, no lo es. Pero tiene su explicación que algún día te daré. Así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter.

- Eh… sí –respondió aún pensando en la edad del otro. Con razón parecía ser tan poderoso y sabio.

- Pues ese traje es una maravilla, si me permites decírtelo.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Harry volviendo al mundo real-. Ah, sí. Gracias.

- Bueno, vamos a dentro –dijo señalando la cabaña-. Allí seguiremos hablando mientras comemos algo.

- Y otra cosa…

- ¿Qué?

- Puedes volver a tu apariencia normal.

Harry le hizo caso y entraron en la cabaña. Berengar conjuró algo de comer y mientras cenaban comentaban cosas sobre lo visto.

- Así que tú eres un heredero del silencio… -dijo Berengar.

- Sí. ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? –preguntó Harry.

- Hace mucho tiempo conocí a los primeros y los ayudé en su misión. Durante un tiempo yo fui uno de ellos hasta que encontré al sucesor adecuado.

- ¿Tú fuiste un heredero del silencio?

- Sí. Debes leer lo que te dieron, sobre todo la profecía. Es bastante importante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Habla de un gran mal que algún día se desatará y la única forma de derrotarlo. Realmente espero no tener que enfrentarlo de nuevo… -dijo lo último en un susurro que Harry prefirió ignorar.

- ¿Conocías a John, mi antiguo maestro?

- No. Pero se nota que te enseñó bien. Algunas de las cosas que tenías que aprender durante este mes ya las sabes, como la meditación. Eso nos ahorrará mucho. También es muy importante la recolección de ingredientes. Y según he visto tu padrino te ha dado muchos libros que apenas has tocado. Eso va a cambiar. Mañana iremos a tu casa y cogeremos unos cuantos sin que tu otro yo se entere. Todos los días contarás con dos horas en las que tendrás que leer esos libros. Con práctica aprenderás a leer cada vez más rápido y ejercitarás tu mente y memoria.

- Entiendo. Una pregunta. ¿Practicaré magia?

- Sí. Mucha magia. Eres bastante bueno, pero se nota la grave deficiencia que posees. Has tenido muchos profesores de defensa y aunque te desenvuelves con soltura cometes algunos fallos. Te ayudaré a corregirlos y a mejorar tu repertorio. Y también te enseñaré a usar los polvos de Lylian de verdad. Además, la magia es como un músculo más del cuerpo. Hay que llevarla al límite para ejercitarla.

- Pero si hago magia me detectarán –dijo Harry.

- Por eso no te preocupes. Durante la noche prepararé una poción que eliminará los efectos. E imagino que eso es algo temporal, ya que tienes que volver a tomar la bebida en el banquete inicial para que te sigan rastreando. Ahora mismo debe estar en la etapa más débil.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. No te preocupes. También vas a entrenar bastante el físico. Lo de ganar músculo es algo de tu elección, aunque yo no te lo aconsejo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los músculos pesan, y en duelo son poco útiles. Es más importante la rapidez y la resistencia. Incluso en una pelea física es desfavorable. Da más resistencia y fuerza para golpear, pero te cansa antes. La masa muscular sólo la justa vas a ganar. Además, eres algo bajo para tu edad y enclenque. Supongo que por tu infancia, aunque el entrenamiento físico que has realizado este verano te ha ayudado algo. Aún así excepto que utilices algún hechizo o tomes alguna poción no vas a crecer mucho más. Aunque puedes aprovechar eso para desarrollar aún más tu agilidad.

- Entiendo. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Es preferible esquivar a gastar fuerzas en vano, tal como hice antes con aquellos muggles.

- Exacto. La verdad es que me encantó la pelea. Nadie antes había hecho eso, simplemente esquivarlos. Y al hacerlo los has derrotado en un tiempo record. Ni siquiera Merlín lo hizo tan rápido.

- ¿Merlín? ¿Conociste a…? Espera, espera –dijo pensando en sus palabras- ¿Cómo que nadie antes? ¿Es qué sabías que me iban a atacar?

- Claro –dijo con una risa-. Yo les hechicé para hacerlo. Tenía que probarte. Lo que sí que no me esperaba era que aparecieran mortífagos.

- ¿Y si yo no hubiera venido?

- Entonces no habría preparado la función. Esta tarde mientras leía tuve el presentimiento de que este año vendría alguien a la cita. Y no me equivoqué.

- Hm… -Harry decidió cambiar de tema y preguntar algo que quería saber desde que le atacaron-. ¿Para qué quiere Voldemort el cristal y la receta de la poción? ¿Tú lo sabes?

- No. Pero me imagino que lo que más le interesa es la receta de la poción. Es lo único sobre lo que existe algún rumor por ahí. Sobre el resto el secreto creo que se guardó bien.

- ¿Sabes para qué sirve esa poción?

- No lo recuerdo bien. Pero era algo relacionado con los licántropos, creo. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. Puede haber variado o puede ser una poción distinta. Tendría que verlo para saberlo.

Berengar hizo una pausa mientras bebía un poco.

- Algo que me da pena de haber visto tus recuerdos es que odies tanto la fabricación de pociones.

- No odio la fabricación de pociones. Sólo que no se me da bien –se defendió Harry.

- No es cierto. Tuviste la desgracia de tener un mal profesor que aún por encima te guardaba rencor. Eso hizo que tu mente asocie de manera inconsciente la creación de pociones con algo malo, algo difícil y fuera de tu alcance.

- … puede ser. Pero no es mi culpa.

- Lo sé. Te ayudaré a contrarrestar eso. Dime Harry, ¿qué tal se te da la cocina?

- ¿La cocina? Bien, la verdad. Siempre he tenido que cocinar para mis tíos y desde la hipnosis intuitivamente lo hago mejor. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con las pociones?

- ¿No ves las semejanzas? En la cocina, al igual que en las pociones, tienes que mezclar muchos ingredientes para conseguir algo diferente. Y tienes que tener en cuenta el fuego, el olor, la textura, la temperatura…

- Vale, creo que lo capto.

- Y a diferencia de las pociones no explota tan fácilmente. Cogerás práctica con el cuchillo y la razón de cortar las cosas de una manera u otra. Aplicar ese conocimiento a las pociones es muy útil. Y lo más importante, le perderás ese miedo que le tienes a las pociones.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre lo que dijiste en el bar?

- Puedes. Aunque no te aseguro una respuesta.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que se necesita valor para acceder a los secretos, paciencia para las criaturas e inteligencia para el poder? Entiendo la paciencia con las criaturas, ¿pero no sería la inteligencia para los secretos, el valor para las criaturas y la paciencia para el poder?

Berengar no respondió. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

- Si duras lo suficiente averiguarás el porqué lo dije así. Ahora vete a descansar. Mañana te levantaré a las 6 y te garantizo que será un día duro.

Harry le hizo caso y fue a la cama que le indicó Berengar, donde se puso en posición de meditación y descansó unas horas. Durante ese tiempo Berengar se dedicó a hacer una poción.

A eso de las 5 y media, Harry se levantó. Ya había descansado lo suficiente y se encontraba en perfecta forma. Se estiró un poco y fue hacia la puerta con la intención de dar un paseo. Tenía esa intención, pero le detuvo una voz.

- ¿Ya estás levantado?

Harry se giró y encontró a Berengar preparando el desayuno.

- Sí. No necesitaba mucho tiempo para recuperar las fuerzas. El resto del tiempo lo pasé intentado mejorar mi Oclummancia.

- Eso está bien, aunque te aseguro que mañana descansarás hasta el último momento –dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Después señaló a un vaso que había en la mesa y añadió:-. Bueno, antes de nada bébete esto.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry cogiendo el vaso.

- Es la poción para anular los efectos de los polvos que te echaron. Es decir, es para que no detecten tu magia.

- Ah, vale –y se bebió la poción de un trago; aunque no le gustó demasiado el sabor-. ¿Por qué todas las pociones saben tan mal?

- No todas saben mal, pero es que es más fácil hacerlas así –respondió el otro mientras seguía con lo suyo-. Para que tengan buen sabor hay que experimentar y añadir ciertos ingredientes que no alteren el resultado de la poción. Y el económicamente no compensa.

- ¿Cómo que no compensa? La gente pagaría más por algo que sepa bien.

- Sí, pero si es mucho más cara la gente prefiere comprar lo barato, y si lo suben lo justo para que la gente lo compre entonces ese precio no compensa el esfuerzo. Toma –dijo poniendo comida en la mesa-, el desayuno está listo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Fruta, cereales, leche y cosas así. Sé que estás acostumbrado a desayunar tortitas, bacon, huevos fritos y cosas así; pero esto es mucho más sano y al cuerpo le sienta mejor.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Por la mañana el cuerpo lo que necesita es energía, la energía que aporta la fruta y los cereales, etc. Las grasas y proteínas que aportan las carnes sientan mejor al cuerpo a la hora de comer. Y en la cena siempre es bueno tomar algo ligero, ensaladas y cosas así.

- … Me recuerdas a uno de esos médicos que mi tía se dedicaba a ver cuando yo era pequeño por la tele y aconsejaban las comidas a tomar.

Berengar se rió un poco.

- No he pasado mi vida aislado de los muggles como han hecho la mayoría de los magos. Suelo pasar largas temporadas entre ellos en las que aprendo todo lo que puedo. Hay un gran mundo de conocimientos ahí afuera en los que no se necesita la magia. No sabes a cuantas universidades he ido y cuantos títulos he obtenido. Si los magos se abrieran un pelín más al mundo muggle vivirías como reyes.

- Muchos ya viven así.

- Mentira. Y un ejemplo de eso es que usan plumas para escribir. ¿Acaso no es más fácil usar un bolígrafo?

- Sí, ahí tienes razón. Siempre me pregunté por la razón para no usar bolígrafos.

- Exacto. Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. Tú come de esto y ya verás como cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts tu cuerpo te pedirá que sigas comiendo de esto.

- Pero en Hogwarts no dan fruta ni cereales para desayunar.

- Hogwarts tiene sus trucos… si en un momento determinado quieres otra comida distinta concéntrate en ella con fuerza y aparecerá. Algo tan sencillo como la fruta aparecerá casi enseguida; por el contrario si pides platos que conlleva más tiempo su preparación tardará un poco más en aparecer.

- Eso es muy interesante… ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Varias veces estuve en Hogwarts –respondió simplemente Berengar-. Ahora come.

Harry probó la fruta, ya que no es algo que él comiera habitualmente, pero no encontró nada que no tuviera mal sabor.

Al acabar de desayunar, ambos salieron a fuera, y pudieron ver cómo estaba amaneciendo.

- Bueno. Para empezar el día que mejor que un poco de ejercicio –dijo Berengar tranquilamente-. Vamos a correr, y me tienes que seguir el ritmo.

- Eh… de acuerdo –dijo Harry pensando que sonaba fácil; después de haber entrenado tanto tiempo con ropas que pesaban 50 Kg…

- Pero para que no te sea tan fácil como piensas… ¡Corpus pesadum!

De repente las ropas de Harry se hicieron mucho más pesadas. Y eso era decir mucho ya que aún llevaba puesto las prendas de 50 Kg encima…

- Antes tus ropas pesaban unos 50 Kg, creo recordar –Berengar siguió hablando mientras que Harry seguía haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por permanecer de pie-, pero a partir de ahora llevarás el doble de peso, unos 100 Kg.

- ¿100? ¿Eso no es mucho?

- No. Los primeros días te será muy difícil, casi imposible hacer todo lo que pido; pero luego te irás acostumbrando. Y no vas a poder librarte de ese peso extra en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando te desnudes; porque es tu cuerpo lo que pesa, no tus ropas. Cuando te acostumbres un poco será mejor que para el entrenamiento sigas poniendo esas ropas pesadas que dejaste dentro. Ahora vamos a correr. Hoy iremos despacio para que te acostumbres y cojas el ritmo; pero a partir de mañana será peor.

Y menos mal que fueron despacio. Si el ritmo que llevaron era despacio, Harry no quería saber cómo sería rápido. Estuvieron corriendo una hora, tiempo en el que Harry ya estaba completamente agotado y acostado en la hierba.

- Arriba gandul. Has acabado el entrenamiento de madrugada. Ahora toca el de la mañana.

En el siguiente ejercicio Harry pudo descansar un poco, ya que Berengar se dedicó a enseñarle y corregirle sus posturas y sus lanzamientos de hechizos. Utilizó bastante la magia, y aunque en ese momento no se acordó; pudo comprobar con satisfacción que Dumbledore no le había detectado porque sino ya estaría allí.

La mañana siguió con más entrenamientos, físicos y mágicos. Tuvo que intentar mantener el equilibrio estando de pie en una enorme pelota conjurada por el otro; tuvo que defenderse de una multitud de piedras pequeñas que le iban en todas direcciones y lo único que tenía permitido hacer era el hechizo Petrificus totalus; etc. Todos destinados a agotarle tanto mágica como físicamente.

Al llegar la hora de la comida, Berengar le dijo:

- Ven, vamos a mejorar tus aptitudes en la cocina.

Después de una comida que a Harry le supo a gloria a pesar de no haber salido muy bien que digamos (un poco quemadas las patatas, el pescado soso…), tocó una pequeña sesión de meditación.

- Has aprendido a meditar para descansar más en menos tiempo, y al mismo tiempo mejorar tu Oclumancia. Pero existen más estados de meditación, cosa que ya sabes.

- Sí.

- Cada estado tiene sus ventajas e inconvenientes. Unos estados son perfectos para ciertas cosas y otros para otras. El estado en el que estás normalmente es un estado medio; eficaz para recuperar fuerzas rápidamente y aprovechar el tiempo trabajando con la mente. El otro en el que estuviste aquella vez es un estado que sólo sirve para trabajar aún más eficazmente con la mente. Ver recuerdos, clasificarlos, etc.; apenas lleva tiempo hacerlo en ese estado. No sirve para nada más.

- ¿Qué otros estados hay?

- Existe el estado curativo, perfecto para lesiones muy graves. Ayuda a mitigar el dolor y a acelerar la regeneración. Se suele usar cuando uno no dispone de medios para curarse eficazmente y no hay peligro de que te ataquen mientras estás así. Se aprovecha la regeneración natural del cuerpo. No se aconseja estar sólo al usar este estado, es mejor que alguien vele por ti para que no te pase nada.

- Parece útil, pero prefiero no tener que llegar a ese extremo –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué más?

- Están los llamados estados de preparación.

- ¿Cuáles son esos y para qué sirven?

- Como bien indica su nombre sirven para prepararse para algo en concreto. Pasas un tiempo en ese estado y mentalmente te preparas para lo que vas a hacer. Justo después tu rendimiento en ese campo en concreto aumentará bastante. Es útil cuando sabes de antemano algo que va a pasar, como un duelo en concreto, o algo así. De esa manera puedes pasar las horas anteriores meditando y concentrándote para el combate para luego ser más eficiente.

- Suena bastante bien. ¿Cuál es la pega?

- Que lo más probable es que las cosas que necesiten preparación ocurren por sorpresa; por lo que no merece la pena depender de ese estado.

- De acuerdo. ¿Hay alguno más?

- El último del que te voy a hablar por ahora es el más difícil de los que te he mencionado, el estado de percepción. En ese estado eres consciente de todo lo que te rodea. Tu mente está en blanco y tu energía mágica está en sintonía con la naturaleza, lo que te ayuda a restaurar parte de tu energía mágica si te queda poca. Sabes que cuando cierras los ojos y te concentras puedes llegar a sentir los golpes que van hacia ti, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Pues eso es de una manera muy simple lo que sientes en ese estado. Sólo que tu nivel de percepción es mucho mayor. Es como si todo fuera a cámara muy lenta.

- Entiendo.

- Ese es el estado que vamos a practicar a partir de hoy; y al que tienes que llegar durante este mes. Empecemos.

Más tarde ambos fueron a Privet Drive, ya que en esos momentos su yo del pasado no estaba. Entraron en el baúl y Berengar seleccionó unos cuantos libros. Después de hacer un pequeño hechizo para que pareciera que no faltaba nada, volvieron a donde estaban.

Durante las 3 horas siguientes Harry tuvo que estar leyendo, mientras que Berengar le daba consejos y le enseñaba una forma más eficiente de hacerlo. Pronto le cogió el truco y empezó a leer más rápido. Sorprendentemente para él se acabó el libro en esas 3 horas.

Después le tocó otra sesión de magia. Berengar le empezó a enseñar a usar los polvos de Lylian.

- Los polvos de Lylian tienen su propia magia –dio Berengar-. Por eso los puede usar cualquiera; muggle, mago, elfo, vampiro, enano… La única condición es creer.

- ¿Creer? –preguntó Harry extrañado-. ¿Creer en qué?

- En que todo es posible. Cree en el resultado y los polvos de Lylian lo harán. Si hasta ahora te han funcionado es porque creíste ciegamente en que funcionarían –Berengar sacó una bolsa de uno de sus bolsillos y cogió unos pocos de polvos de Lylian.

- No lo creo –dijo Harry.

- Pues créetelo –dijo ofreciéndole a Harry la bolsa, quien cogió unos pocos.

Entonces Berengar lanzó los suyos al suelo y saltó. Harry observó con la boca abierta como el otro se alzaba muy alto como si hubiera saltado él solo y luego volvía a tocar el suelo de una forma elegante.

- Ahora tú.

Harry se concentró en lo que había visto, lanzó los polvos al suelo y saltó… un par de metros. Era más alto de lo que saltaba él pero ni se acercaba a lo que había visto hacer al otro. Por desgracia para Harry, más dura fue la caída.

- Es un buen comienzo, pero desconfías demasiado de los polvos –dijo Berengar-. Recuerda que hemos viajado en el tiempo usándolos. No parecen gran cosa –dijo cogiendo otro puñado y lanzándolos al lago-, pero a veces las apariencias engañan.

Y en el punto del lago donde habían caído los polvos el agua se levantó formando una enorme cara amenazante.

- ¡¡¡La magia no tiene lógica, sólo tienes que creer!!! –gritó la cara del agua, dejando aún más asombrado a Harry.

Al llegar la noche, Harry estaba agotado, tanto física como mágicamente. Empezó a meditar, pero a las 6 un cubo de agua fría lo obligó a levantarse.

- ¿Lo ves? –dijo Berengar aún riéndose del aspecto mojado de Harry-. Te dije que querrías descansar hasta el último momento.

Y a pesar de que aún se encontraba en parte cansado (con todo lo que hizo el día anterior cualquiera necesitaría más tiempo del normal para recuperar fuerzas) tuvo que empezar con la rutina del día.

El entrenamiento de ese día, tal como había prometido Berengar, era mucho más duro que el día anterior. Pero rendirse no era una opción y Harry se esforzaba al máximo. Agradecía mucho todo ese ejercicio, porque le ayudaba a quitarse de la cabeza a Hermione y a los que antes llamaba sus amigos.

Los días fueron pasando, y Harry poco a poco mejoraba. Tanto esfuerzo le había hecho acostumbrarse muy rápido a ese peso y así consiguió mejorar en el resto. El ejercicio del lanzamiento de piedras produjo un aumento muy notable de su puntería con la varita, además de su rapidez de respuesta; y el ejercicio de la pelota le dio mucho equilibrio. Pronto Berengar le mandó hacerlo en vez de en tierra en el agua y encima de un tronco; donde era mucho más fácil resbalarse y perder el equilibrio.

A lo largo del día Harry se hacía muchas heridas, ya fuera por las piedras al caerse al suelo o por las maldiciones que Berengar le lanzaba. Y no le dejaba curárselos, argumentando que tenía que aprender a ignorar el dolor porque en medio de una batalla no iba a poder curarse. Así que se pasaba días enteros con heridas abiertas, o con dolores agudos provocados por maldiciones que no había sido capaz de esquivar.

Empezó a controlar mejor los polvos de Lylian, y aunque más bien los usaba para crear distracciones; aprendió a utilizarlos para lo que necesitara. Berengar le dijo las únicas que no se podía hacer con los polvos: resucitar a los muertos, crear amor en una persona y curar heridas.

Aunque Harry ya sabía algo de la recolección de ingredientes por lo aprendido con John, Berengar le enseñó mucho más. Amplió sus conocimientos y le enseñó qué ingredientes eran más valiosos y la mejor forma de extraerlos.

Su dominio de la cocina creció, al igual que la creación de pociones. Poco a poco fue olvidando todo lo aprendido con Snape y se centró sólo en las pociones. Berengar le explicó el porqué para unas pociones se precisaban de unos ingredientes específicos y para otras otros parecidos pero de distintos animales o plantas:

- Cada ingrediente que se utiliza en las pociones contiene de forma mayoritaria una substancia específica, que es la se necesita en las pociones. Las substancias más usadas son vitriolo, azogue, rebis, éter, azufre y cinabrio. Por supuesto existen muchas más, pero estas son las más comunes. Cada ingrediente que se utiliza contiene una de estas substancias de forma mayoritaria, pero también pueden contener otra en menor medida.

- ¿Otra de esas substancias?

- No. Si contiene otra suele ser Albredo, Nigredo o Rúbedo. Son muy escasos los ingredientes que contienen algo como substancia secundaria sin ser estas. El tipo de mezcla de este elemento secundario es de gran importancia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si combinas varios ingredientes con la misma substancia secundaria la poción resultante adquiere un efecto secundario a mayores. O si mezclas las substancias de la forma adecuada eres capaz de contrarrestar algún efecto de algún ingrediente en concreto.

- Eso suena a mucho trabajo.

- Eso suena a experimentación. Hay que experimentar para aprender. Por desgracia no dispones del tiempo necesario, por lo que te enseñaré tan sólo lo más básico para que sepas experimentar tú mismo si quieres. Nadie te pide que sepas de memoria cómo hacer una poción, puedes hacerlo mirando; por lo que es más importante que aprendas a identificar ingredientes, a entender las recetas y a distinguir la substancia o substancias que forman un ingrediente en concreto.

A Harry esos ingredientes que le habían mencionado le sonaban de algo, pero no fue hasta unos días más tarde que se acordó de qué: las recetas antiguas que Sirius había encontrado y escrito en aquel libro junto con los usos que él conocía de los polvos de Lylian.

Aquel día volvió a su baúl cuando su yo del pasado estaba entrenando con John, lo cogió y se lo llevó.

- Interesantes pociones –dijo Berengar cuando Harry se lo enseñó-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no las veía.

- ¿Qué pociones son? ¿Y por qué están escritas con las substancias como ingredientes?

- Es que antiguamente no se usaban ingredientes de un animal en concreto. Para las pociones servía coger cualquier ingrediente que contuviera esas substancias. Son pociones poderosas.

- ¿Por qué fueron olvidadas entonces?

- Porque estas en concreto tenían un pequeño defecto: Eran tóxicas.

- ¿Tóxicas?

- Sí. Envenenaban al que las tomaba. Sólo alguien que pudiera resistir un veneno podía tomarlas sin temer por su vida. Aquellos que podían se denominaban así mismos los cazadores. Porque estas pociones estaban especializadas para la caza de criaturas: Gato, que permite ver en la oscuridad; gaviota blanca, la base necesaria para crear la mayoría de estas pociones; beso, que aumenta la resistencia a sangrar y corta las hemorragias. Son muy interesantes.

- ¿Cómo alguien puede resistir un veneno?

- Existen pociones que te otorgan cierta resistencia. Es como si el veneno no te afectase hasta que éste llegue a una toxicidad elevada, por ejemplo, suministrándote más cantidad o ingiriendo varias pociones de ese tipo demasiado rápido.

- ¿Conoces alguna?

- Viene aquí una –dijo señalando el libro-. Miel blanca con exceso de Albedo. El Exceso de Albedo cambia la poción por completo y te confiere esa resistencia al veneno.

- ¿Merece la pena que la haga y la tome?

- Tiene sus ventajas. Esas pociones son útiles para ciertas situaciones, aunque es preferible no depender de ellas. También tienen sus desventajas.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Debes tener cuidado con lo que tomas. Y por desgracia te hace alérgico a ciertas pociones.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Muchas pociones antiguas que ahora ya no se usan, pero creo que ahora sólo a la amorentia y al veritaserum.

- ¿No me afectarían ni la amorentia ni el veritaserum? Sé cuál es el veritaserum, ¿pero qué es la amorentia?

- La amorentia es la poción de amor más fuerte que existe. No, no te afectarían, pero justo después de tomarla te sentarían terriblemente mal. Dependiendo de la cantidad que hubieras tomado aguantarías más o menos, pero si no tomaras rápidamente un antídoto podrías morir.

- Eso es serio… ¿Cómo puedo saber si me dan veritaserum o amorentia sin que me dé cuenta?

- El veritaserum no hay forma de detectarlo, pero la amorentia hace que la bebida huela a cosas que te atraen. Yo tomé hace mucho esa poción y soy alérgico a esas pociones. La única manera de ser siempre precavido es llevar antídotos con uno y la alerta permanente.

- Me recuerdas a Ojoloco con lo de alerta permanente –dijo Harry-. ¿Cuál es el antídoto para las pociones?

- Para la amorentia y el veritaserum curiosamente el antídoto es la miel blanca con exceso de rúbedo. Para estas pociones antiguas la miel blanca normal anula sus efectos. Mi consejo es que lo intentes. La mayor ventaja es que aunque no tomes estas pociones serás más resistente a los venenos comunes.

- ¿Es reversible?

- En parte sí. Podrías tomar un antídoto para volver a la normalidad, pero sólo te haría efecto si has estado 2 años sin tomar veneno alguno.

- Vale, pues hagámoslo.

Y lo hicieron. Berengar le preparó la poción y Harry la tomó. Desde aquel momento Berengar le empezó a acostumbrar a los efectos de las otras pociones que venían en ese libro:

Gato: Permite ver en la oscuridad total…

Gaviota blanca: Base para pociones complejas…

Miel blanca: Cura el envenenamiento y anula cualquier efecto a largo plazo de una poción ingerida anteriormente…

Ventisca: Mejora los reflejos y el tiempo de reacción…

Correhuela: Inmunidad a los ácidos (aquellas substancias que corroen rápidamente la materia, como la sangre de ciertas criaturas)…

Sauce: Aumento de la resistencia (te vuelves duro como un árbol)…

Beso: Aumento de la resistencia a sangrar y corta las hemorrágeas…

Esencia de Raffard el Blanco: Cura al usuario instantáneamente. Es la poción más tóxica de todas y se recomienda tomarla sin haber ingerido otra antes...

Rey y reina: Bomba que produce miedo mágico…

Sueño de dragón: Bomba que produce una gran explosión…

Harry probó las pociones y las bombas para comprobar sus efectos, pero no mucho más. Aprendió a prepararlas y Berengar le habló de criaturas antiguas con las que se solían usar.

Algunos de los ejercicios que Harry tenía que hacer le sirvieron para agudizar mucho su oído y su olfato; y al mismo tiempo para mejorar sus movimientos. Se hizo mucho más rápido y sigiloso, aprovechando cuando podía las sombras a su favor.

Leyó mucho, aprendió bastante teoría y Berengar le ayudó a entenderla y practicar. Era bastante paciente con él y no le molestaba que Harry fallara cuando le preguntaba algo. Era un buen maestro y Harry un buen alumno. Progresaba rápidamente y demostraba que estaba interesado y que se esforzaba.

Su oclummancia también mejoró enormemente, ya que a veces Berengar se dedicaba a lanzarle ataques mentales mientras le atacaba físicamente. Harry se vio obligado a hacer varias cosas a la vez sin perder la concentración. Sus muros mentales se hicieron más gruesos y con el menor número de grietas posibles, ya que Berengar aunque no utilizaba toda su capacidad sus ataques eran poderosos.

Por las noches solían combatir mágicamente para que Harry practicara sus hechizos. Harry notaba que Berengar lo hacía así a propósito. Sentía que él podía vencerle fácilmente, y aún así cuando lo tiraba al suelo él lo felicitaba.

En la meditación, aunque aún no llegaba a lo que Berengar le pedía, iba haciendo avances. Conseguía predecir mejor los movimientos y los sentía con mayor naturalidad que antes.

Le instó a que siempre mirase su entorno para aprovecharse de él. Que usara el instinto y la imaginación.

Lo único que Berengar no quería enseñarle era a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Le decía que lo que sabía era más que suficiente y que era preferible que esquivara y golpeara con lo poco que sabía que perder el tiempo mejorando su técnica. En la guerra él se iba a enfrentar sobre todo a magos y aunque era útil saber pelear un poco, ellos no eran expertos ya que despreciaban las artes muggles.

Aún así Berengar le enseñó a usar un poco ciertas armas. Espadas, dagas, hachas de combate, lanzas, bastones… (bastón: palo largo usado como arma de dos manos). Más bien lo mínimo. Cogerlos bien, utilizarlos para defenderse y poco más. El favorito de Berengar parecía ser el bastón, ya que Harry fue con el que más estuvo practicando. Cuando Harry le preguntó por ello, él dijo:

- Sí, es mi favorito, pero ya descubrirás el porqué. Pero una de las razones es por lo fácil que es de crear. Están hechos sólo de madera los más clásicos. No tienen metales, ni minerales ni nada por el estilo que compliquen su fabricación. Una estructura sencilla fácil de recrear, hasta para el mago más inútil. Y en cualquier ocasión sin mucho esfuerzo puedes obtener uno. Observa:

Cogió una pizca de polvos de Lylian y los lanzó al lago, del que salió casi al instante un bastón de agua. Voló hacia Berengar quien lo cogió e intentó golpear a Harry, pero él había puesto en medio su propio bastón.

- Incluso en la peor de las ocasiones puedes tener un arma disponible –dijo mientras elevaba el bastón e intentaba pegar a Harry en la cabeza, aunque el chico otra vez puso su arma en medio. Para su desgracia su bastón atravesó al de agua y Harry se llevó el golpe igual además de quedarse mojado ya que el bastón en el momento en el que le golpeó dejó de ser sólido.

Y entrenar no era lo único que hacían. Durante las comidas charlaban. Berengar le comentaba de antiguas experiencias suyas. Ciudades que había visitado anécdotas vividas, detalles de antiguas culturas… Temas banales que sólo servían para distraerse, pero que servían para olvidarse por unos minutos de sus problemas. Poco a poco Harry le fue cogiendo algo de confianza, pero sobre todo respeto. Aquel hombre había empezado a sustituir en parte a Dumbledore. Antes para Harry Dumbledore era aquel hombre poderoso pero sobre todo muy sabio que hacía lo mejor para todos. Ahora que había tenido tiempo para pensar bien tan sólo le parecía un hombre que una vez fue admirable, pero que ahora acostumbrado como estaba a que todos le siguieran ciegamente sin cuestionarlo era demasiado terco como para intentar dudar de sus propias acciones. Berengar le parecía en parte lo que Dumbledore le había parecido: poderoso y sabio; pero aún así prefería esperar para ver qué pasaba en el futuro y conocerlo mejor.

La relación entre ellos creció, aunque era más una relación maestro-discípulo en que los dos estaban cómodos con el otro a una verdadera relación de amistad. En ese sentido Harry echaba de menos a Remus y la relación que habían adquirido ese verano. También echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos, y aunque aún le dolía lo que habían hecho, finalmente Harry pensó que era normal. El siempre atraía los problemas y ellos querrían calma y tranquilidad; y aunque le molestaba, había decidido dejarlo y no decir nada. Seguiría como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo siempre fueron sus amigos y aún quería estar con ellos. De todas formas si les hacía creer que se dejaba controlar, bajarían más la guardia y a él le sería más fácil esquivarlos para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Algunas veces, mientras Harry leía o estaba inmerso en algún entrenamiento que no necesitaba la atención de Berengar, él se marchaba durante unas horas a quien sabe dónde y al volver no mencionaba nada.

Una de las lecciones más importantes que Berengar le enseñó llegó unos días más tarde.

- Dime Harry, ¿es posible hacer magia sin varita?

- Que yo sepa no. Excepto con los polvos de Lylian. Es necesario canalizar la magia a través de la varita.

- ¿Y los niños pequeños? ¿Cómo hacen la magia accidental? No tienen ninguna varita.

- Pues… No sé. ¿Acaso es posible?

- Sí. El mago es el que tiene la magia en su interior, no la varita. La varita tiene su propia magia que ayuda a estabilizar la magia del hechizo, pero es del mago del que proviene la magia.

- ¿Y por qué usan varita entonces los magos?

- Porque es más fácil hacer magia con ella. Y los magos explotaron esa parte de la magia. La magia sin varita ha sido un tema tratado por muy pocos en verdad. Es difícil al principio, porque no es lo mismo que la magia con varita, pero luego es bastante fácil. Al contrario que con la varita no hace falta decir unas palabras, ni con la varita hace falta. ¿Acaso no te resulta raro que unas palabras, o lo que es lo mismo, unos sonidos, unas determinadas vibraciones de las cuerdas vocales, produzcan la magia?

- Nunca había pensado en ello.

- ¿Por qué se dice unas palabras en voz alta? Para exteriorizar el hechizo, para darle fuerza. Muchos magos carecen de la fuerza mental para mantener una imagen de lo que quieren hacer, por lo que exteriorizan las palabras para darle fuerza a su magia. Así fue como empezó todo y ahora os hacen memorizar palabras determinadas para los hechizos.

- ¿Quieres decir que con pensar lo que quiero que ocurra, como con los polvos de Lylian, puedo hacer magia sin varita?

- No. Como ya dije, los magos exploraron el mundo de la varita, pero dejaron sin explorar el mundo de la magia sin varita. Los pocos que estudiaron esta rama sólo desarrollaron ciertas cosas. Ahora lo que vas a hacer es empezar a exteriorizarla.

- ¿Cómo?

- De la forma más sencilla: Magia accidental.

- ¿Magia accidental?

- Sí. Vamos a forzar tus emociones. En las emociones reside la fuerza de la magia. Cuando más poderoso es un mago más afecta de manera inconsciente a la naturaleza con su magia. Un ejemplo de eso a veces es el cambio del tiempo con los cambios de humor. La tristeza que se refleja como lluvia intensa. Ira reflejada como explosiones, rayos y truenos. Y otros tantos.

- Yo nunca he hecho eso.

- Porque la mayoría de los magos no están en sintonía con la naturaleza. Tú estás aprendiendo a sentirla en tus sesiones de meditación, y eso en parte te ayuda a sacar la magia hacia fuera. Ahora vamos por algo fácil. Quiero que pienses en algún recuerdo que te enfade, en el que la ira te corroa.

Harry intentó hacer lo que le había pedido. Era fácil, sólo tenía que recordar a los Dursdley. Aún así en parte no sentía que fuera suficiente, sentía que no estaba lo suficiente enfadado. Empezó a recordar a Snape, a Malfoy, y todos aquellos momentos que le hicieron pasar.

Berengar notó cierto temblor, pero muy ligero.

- A mí no me engañas, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor –dijo Berengar.

Entonces aprovechó ese momento para atacar mentalmente a Harry, ya que él estaba con la guardia baja. Lo condujo por sus propios recuerdos hasta que revivió el encuentro con su demonio personal y sus palabras sobre Hermione…

- ¡¡NO!! –gritó Harry y la tierra a su alrededor empezó a temblar enormemente. La superficie del lago, normalmente tranquilo, empezó a agitarse, y se generaban olas cuyo origen era la dirección donde estaba Harry. El viento también empezó a soplar fuertemente. Entonces Harry cayó de rodillas, exhausto; mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

- Eso ha estado mejor. Por lo que he visto, aquella noche diste un gran paso aceptando tus recuerdos, y se nota que ya no te afectan demasiado porque no has conseguido explotar tan fácilmente como te ocurría antes según vi. Pero debes controlar tus emociones internas. Encuentra cada una y aprende cuando debes utilizarlas. Es preferible usar la ira y dejarla en paz cuando no la necesites que utilizar un recuerdo que despierta tu ira pero no sabes cómo parar. Sé que ahora mismo no me entiendes, pero con el tiempo entenderás.

Harry siguió respirando pesadamente. Había liberado mucha energía mágica de golpe sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Sentiste la energía que liberaste?

- Sí –dijo Harry levantándose de nuevo.

- Ahora intenta concentrar esa energía en tu mano derecha. Imagínate que esa energía te quema en la mano y quieres sacarla para fuera.

Harry intentó hacer lo que le decía. Le llevó bastante, pero finalmente y para su sorpresa generó una pequeña bola de fuego, del tamaño de una pelota de golf, que apenas duró.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Lo más fácil que puede generar un mago, fuego.

- ¿Fuego?

- Sí, concretamente una bola de fuego. El fuego es fácil porque proviene de la rabia y la ira. Cierra los ojos –Harry los cerró-. Ahora llama a tu ira y concentra tu energía en la mano de nuevo.

Harry se concentró. Volvió a enviar su energía mágica a su mano, como antes; generando la pequeña bola de fuego. Entonces volvió a su mente el mismo recuerdo de antes, y como si de la mecha de una bomba se tratara, su ira se prendió rápidamente y su energía volvió a explotar. Gran parte de esa energía se liberó de forma parecida a antes, pero la otra parte, reunida como estaba en su mano, incrementó el tamaño de la bola de fuego. Por desgracia Harry no pudo mantener esto demasiado tiempo.

- ¡Bien! –exclamó Berenga-. Ahora sólo necesitas práctica para controlar tu energía y tus emociones lo justo.

Y así fue. Berengar le hizo practicar duro, crear y lanzar bolas de fuego, cada vez más seguidas, a distintos blancos. Luego le explicó de otros tipos de energías que se podían crear además del fuego, aunque más difíciles de conseguir, como de aire. También le dijo que cada mago podía crear también bolas de energía mágica, por decirlo de alguna manera. La bola consumía mucha más magia que cualquier otra, pero a cambio era muy poderosa. No provenía de ninguna emoción en particular, simplemente el mago con suficiente entrenamiento era capaz de concentrar la magia suficiente para crearla. Harry intentó crear alguna, pero necesitaba mucho tiempo para crear una bola pequeña y después quedaba demasiado cansado para continuar. La curiosidad de estas bolas de energía es que según el mago el color era distinto. Las de Harry eran del mismo color que sus ojos: verde esmeralda.

Otro día, Berengar le explicó sobre la existencia de bastones mágicos o de mago. Herramientas útiles para almacenar energía temporalmente. Antiguamente utilizado en rituales mágicos, como generador de fuertes escudos y en el combate como apoyo del mago. Útil para explosiones de poder mágico.

- En una antigua batalla yo lo utilicé para concentrar y aumentar el poder de mis bolas de energía. Como sabes, cuanto más te concentre en una bola de energía más poderosa es esta. Un bastón mágico acumula mucho mejor que una varita tu poder. La otra ventaja que tiene un bastón como éste es que siempre puedes utilizarlo para apoyarte en él –dijo Berengar riendo.

Berengar le dio un bastón para aprendices, y Harry aprendió a usarlo un poco. Generar escudos, bolas de fuego, grandes corrientes de aire… y éste, en vez de ser como el que le había enseñado Berengar (tipo el de Saruman del señor de los anillos, con un cristal en la parte superior) era doble, con un cristal en cada extremo, pero dentro de la propia madera del bastón, apenas visibles. Por el resto parecía un bastón normal de lucha física. Berengar le había explicado que lo bueno de ese bastón es que si un enemigo se acercaba demasiado siempre podía utilizarlo de forma física.

Y Harry practicó, hasta el agotamiento. Apenas descansaba dos o tres horas diarias meditando, pero compensaba eso recuperando parte de sus fuerzas en sus sesiones de meditación y sintonía con la naturaleza. (Recordar que meditando sólo necesita descansar unas 4-5 horas. Pero con todo el ejercicio que hace no le vendrían mal 6-7 horas).

Berengar le obligó más adelante a entrenar aún con más peso. Los 100 Kg iniciales fueron aumentando progresivamente hasta los 250 Kg.

Aún así Harry se volvió aún más rápido que antes. A pesar del incremento del peso el entrenamiento no le costaba tanto como al principio. Su equilibrio era tal que empezó a enfrentarse a Berengar en duelos mágicos encima de los troncos y conseguía esquivar parte de los hechizos. Alguna vez peleaban físicamente, pero encima de una o dos cuerdas que estaban unos metros elevadas en el aire. Aquí Harry lo que hacía era esquivar manteniendo el equilibrio y devolver el golpe si podía.

Su magia también aumentó. Tal como había dicho Berengar, al usar tanto su magia y llevarla al límite, provocó que poco a poco esta fuera aumentando. Sus hechizos eran más poderosos y certeros. Aprendió muchos más, maldiciones, encantamientos, escudos, hechizos de transformación…

En eso tuvo gran parte que ver los libros. Leyó bastante, y Harry estaba asombrado de esa rapidez. No se aprendía todo al pie de la letra, pero al menos entendía todo. Berengar simplemente le explicaba lo mejor posible y le decía que no tenía que aprenderse las cosas. Bastaba con que supiera de que iba y en caso de necesitarlo saber a qué libro tenía que acudir a consultarlo.

En las pociones Harry mejoró mucho. No es que fuera extremadamente bueno pero no se le daban mal. Tal como dijo Berengar con ayuda de la cocina aprendió como cortar los ingredientes, cuando era el momento de subir o bajar el fuego, etc. Al menos podría seguir trabajándola por su cuenta sin mucha dificultad para preparar los éxtasis.

Su oclummancia y barreras mentales habían mejorado bastante. Berengar le empezó a dar consejos de cómo crear una buena fortaleza mental ahora que sus defensas interiores eran sólidas. Fue como empezar a diseñar un laberinto lleno de trampas. Harry decidió hacerlo como si fuera una pirámide egipcia. Y con todo tipo de estructuras imposibles, y alguna que otra criaturilla… Pero todo eso por ahora sólo era el diseño, ahora tenía que construirlo.

Sus sesiones de meditación dieron sus frutos y consiguió llegar al estado descrito por Berengar. Estaba en completa sintonía con lo que le rodeaba y sentía cada movimiento del aire, a cada animal, los muy silenciosos pasos de Berengar… A partir de entonces fue capaz de llegar a ese estado con mayor facilidad, y por ende su nivel de percepción aumentó bastante. Cuando se concentraba mínimamente era capaz de predecir cualquier movimiento, y aunque eso ya era capaz de hacerlo antes, necesitaba mucha más concentración. El nivel de dificultad de sus combates con Berengar se vio incrementada por este hecho.

Lo único que Harry no consiguió fue controlar del todo sus emociones. Consiguió dominar el arte de la creación de las bolas de fuego, pero apenas fue capaz de hacer lo mismo con las demás energías. Gran parte de la energía se perdía y se iba en el intento.

Así pasaron cuatro semanas. 28 días de intenso entrenamiento. Ese día Berengar le informó por la tarde:

- Mañana es el día de la prueba. Me he enterado de que hay una criatura peligrosa y muy rara suelta. Normalmente está prohibido cazar a estas criaturas, pero está en particular es demasiado vieja y está desquiciada. No hay posibilidad de calmarla y llevarla al refugio. Tu tarea será encontrarla y matarla. Por la mañana te dejaré en un punto del lugar y tendrás todo el día para cazarla. Sólo tienes permitido llevar 3 pociones, y ningún arma. Tendrás que valerte de ti mismo y de lo que encuentres. Al anochecer llegaré para ver si has completado la prueba.

- De acuerdo –dijo Harry después de un pequeño silencio.

- Ahora vete a preparar tus pociones y a descansar. Mañana será un día muy largo.

- ¿Cómo se llama la criatura? –dijo antes de entrar en la cabaña.

- Espanto.

**…**

Al día siguiente Berengar llevó a Harry a un pequeño claro de una selva. Harry le preguntó más sobre el Espanto, pero Berengar no le dijo nada de nada.

- Recuerda que debes aprovechar tu entorno. Hasta la piedra más pequeña puede ser útil en el momento menos esperado –dijo Berengar antes de desaparecer.

Harry utilizó un par de hechizos para detectar al Espanto, pero no tuvo éxito ya que como no sabía nada de esa criatura, detectaba todas las criaturas del lugar y no obtenía nada en claro. Decidió comenzar a andar. Atravesó parte de la selva durante unas horas, hasta que se encontró con una serpiente hostil.

- Espera –dijo Harry hablando en pársel-. No quiero hacerte daño.

- ¿Un hablante de párssssel? –preguntó la serpiente confundida- Pensaba que sssólo era una leyenda la exissstencia de persssonasss asssí…

- Somos raros –dijo Harry-, pero actualmente conozco a otra persona como yo –dijo pensando en Volemort.

- Hacía mucho que ninguno venía por aquí –dijo la serpiente-. Ssssólo esssoss hablantessss de árbolessss... ¿Qué quieressss?

- Busco al Espanto. ¿Sabes en qué parte de la selva está?

- ¿La bessstia loca? Essstá por aquella dirección –dijo apuntando con la cabeza por donde Harry había venido.

- Mierda –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué sabes de la criatura?

- No mucho. Nosssotros no nosss acercamossss mucho a ella. Cuando enloqueció los hablantessss de árbolessss la sssoltaron en essste bossque y desssde entonces sssuele merodear por la zona del antiguo cementerio.

- Me conformo con lo que sepas.

- Hay un viejo monasssterio que fue habitado por los hablantessss de árbolessss hace mucho tiempo. Algunosss de losss nuestrosss dicen que allí hay muchosss librosss sssobre diversssasss criaturassss. Puede que allí encuentresss la información que bussscasss.

- ¿Dónde está ese monasterio?

- Te lo diré con una condición –respondió la serpiente.

- ¿Cuál?

- Llévame a mi nido. Essstá bassstante lejosss de aquí para mí. Te guiaré al monasssterio y dessspuésss te guiaré hasssta el cementerio. Mi nido no essstá lejosss de allí.

Después de pensarlo un momento Harry accedió. Cogió a la serpiente y se la puso en los hombros. La serpiente le indicó el camino, y una hora más tarde Harry llegó hasta el monasterio que había mencionado la serpiente. Parte de él estaba en ruinas, así que entró con cuidado. Buscó la biblioteca, pero en su lugar encontró la sala de armas.

- ¿Armas en un monasterio? –se preguntó Harry.

Miró el estado de algunas de ellas, pero decidió buscar primero la información necesaria. Exploró el resto del monasterio, donde encontró las antiguas habitaciones, la cocina (que aún contenía algunos víveres) y otras habitaciones destruidas. Pero ni rastro de la biblioteca.

- Humano –dijo la serpiente-. Por aquí.

Harry vio a la serpiente y la siguió. En una de las habitaciones le indicó un pequeño agujero que había entre el polvo. Harry con la magia limpió el lugar y encontró una trampilla, la levantó y bajó por las escaleras. Al final, la biblioteca de la que habló la serpiente.

- Gracias –le dijo Harry a la serpiente.

Había unos cuantos libros allí, cubiertos de polvo. Harry echó un vistazo a los títulos, y encontró varios mapas del lugar, libros sobre antiguas culturas, maldiciones, criaturas y cosas así. Abrió uno de los libros sobre criaturas y buscó rápidamente algo sobre el espanto, hasta que al fin encontró una referencia:

"_El espanto era una criatura bastante temida por los aldeanos. Podía destruir aldeas enteras y la gente se encontraba indefensa a su paso"_

En ese libro no había nada más, por lo que siguió buscando en los siguientes:

"_El espanto era utilizado por antiguos magos oscuros como distracción principalmente, pues estas criaturas, aunque normalmente son muy pacíficas; enfadadas no dudan en atacar."_

"_La piel del espanto es muy dura, cosa que los hace casi imbatibles. Tiene 8 patas y puede llegar a los 4 metros de alto y 7 de largo. Su cuerpo solo alcanza la mitad de su altura máxima, y su largo cuello se eleva el resto. Utiliza sus dos patas delanteras como armas, aunque no duda en morder con sus afilados dientes a todo el que se le ponga delante."_

"_Cuando preguntamos al último cazador vivo por las debilidades de esta criatura lo único que dijo fue: Las campanas de San Miguel ayudan al acero candente a atravesar su endurecida piel. No nos fue de mucha ayuda, pero aconsejamos a cualquiera que se enfrente con el espanto a no atacarlo de frente…"_

Después de hojear todos los libros esta fue la única información que Harry encontró sobre esa bestia. Por lo que parecía lo mejor para acabar con la criatura era atacar con una espada muy caliente. No sabía lo que quería decir el texto con lo de las campanas de San Miguel, pero a lo mejor lo descubría más tarde.

Subió por donde había venido y volvió a la sala de armas. Colocó varias armas encima de la mesa y comprobó su estado. Cogió un par de pequeñas dagas y se las colocó en las botas, un par de buenas espadas las colgó en forma de cruz en su espalda (con un hechizo) y en el cinturón puso un hacha de combate que había por allí. Fue hasta la cocina y con ayuda de la magia se hizo la comida. Después cogió a la serpiente y se fue de allí en dirección al cementerio.

Por el camino habló un rato con la serpiente.

- ¿Quiénes son esos hablantes de árboles de los que hablas?

- Extrañasss criaturassss. Sssse parecen un poco a ti, pero hablan un idioma antiguo que lesss permite comunicarssse con la consssciencia de los árbolesss. Vienen muy de vez en cuando. Antesss de dejar aquí a la bessstia loca no habían pisssado esste lugar desssde hace muchassss estacionesss de lluvia…

Finalmente, después de caminar durante varias horas, la serpiente le dijo que la bajara.

- Ya puedo llegar yo desddde aquí a mi nido. Tú sssigue en esssta dirección hacia donde ssse pone el sssol (oeste). Pronto encontrarásss lo que bussscassss.

- Adiós, y gracias –respondió Harry.

Harry siguió caminando en la dirección sugerida, y mientras iba pensando en lo que había leído:

"Campanas de San Miguel. Campanas de San Miguel. Lo de San Miguel debía ser algo puesto sólo para rimar, aunque quizás hubiera algún ángel o arcángel con ese nombre. ¿Pero por qué campanas? ¿Qué tienen de especial las campanas para poder herir a la criatura? ¿O es que son esas campanas específicamente? En el monasterio no había ninguna campana, la mayor parte del techo estaba destruida. Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá luego algo. Supongo que lo de candente será que a la criatura le hace daño el fuego al rojo vivo. ¿Cómo caliento yo las armas? Claro, puedo generar fuego y esperar a que se calienten…"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el chillido de una bestia. Con extrema precaución se acercó un poco y pudo ver el mencionado cementerio donde estaba la criatura descrita. En verdad era enorme.

El espanto, como sintiéndose observado, se dio la vuelta y miró en la dirección de Harry, chillando aún más al descubrir al intruso.

"Mierda" pensó Harry. Rápidamente se escondió entre los árboles y huyó sigilosamente. Poco después volvió al perímetro desde otra posición, pero esta vez oculto entre la maleza.

Parecía que la bestia había avanzado un poco con la intención de eliminar al intruso, pero al ver su huída había vuelto a su posición en el cementerio. Harry decidió seguir moviéndose rodeando toda la zona para poder observarla con mayor detenimiento y ver cómo aprovechar el entorno a su favor.

Del monasterio también se había llevado uno de los mapas, que utilizó para comparar mejor la zona. Lo mejor sería primero cansar a la bestia; después conducirla a un callejón sin salida, un sitio pequeño sería lo ideal para que su tamaño se volviera en su contra; y finalmente rematarla con las armas ya al rojo vivo. La mejor manera de calentar las armas sería hacer una gran hoguera para que hiciera el trabajo mientras él hacía el resto del plan. Pero para eso necesitaba una zona sin apenas maleza, para que no se extendiera el fuego por el bosque.

Al final decidió que el mejor lugar sería un viejo mausoleo. A las afueras plantaría el fuego porque estaba toda la zona llena de piedras y arena y nada de vegetación. Y dentro del lugar sería un buen sitio para atrapar a la criatura.

Intentó acercarse un par de veces, pero en ambas ocasiones el espanto parecía oírle u olerle, por lo que se tenía que alejar para que no se acercara y atacara. Después se lo ocurrió intentarlo con magia. Cogió la varita y transportó sin moverse de su sitio bastante madera a las afueras del mausoleo. El espanto no hizo nada, lo que le indicó a Harry que la bestia tenía un olfato muy bueno y por eso él no se podía acercar demasiado.

Así siguió un rato, colocando parte de la madera para generar el fuego y el resto en un rincón listo para llevarla a dentro del mausoleo más tarde para iluminarlo. También usando la magia puso todas las armas que portaba con él (menos una espada y una daga) encima de la hoguera y las dejó en el aire.

Entonces respiró profundo, se concentró y generando una enorme bola de fuego la lanzó contra la madera incendiándola rápidamente.

El espanto volvió a chillar muy alto y se giró hacia la hoguera. Harry aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a la bestia y le lanzó otra bola de fuego a la cabeza para provocarla. Cosa que surtió efecto. El espanto, encolerizado, se giró hacia Harry y fue hacia él, muy lentamente, observando a esta nueva molestia.

Harry formó en cada mano una bola de fuego y lanzó una de ellas para cabrearlo más.

- Ven bichito… Es hora de cenar y tú eres el plato principal. Vas a quedar muy bien a la barbacoa –dicho esto lanzó la segunda bola de fuego.

El espanto chilló aún más, encolerizado, y corrió hacia Harry. Él se movió lo justo para esquivarle, pero se sorprendió lo rápidos que eran sus movimientos. Siguió lanzando bolas de fuego que no hacían nada a la piel de la bestia. Ésta, aún más cabreada, empezó a atacar aún más violentamente.

Esta vez, Harry se había librado por poco. La bestia era muy rápida y los movimientos de sus patas delanteras eran feroces. Acababa de recibir un corte en el pecho con una de esas patas tan afiladas y se había caído al suelo. Miró hacia arriba y vio la boca del espanto abierta y mostrando sus dientes afilados, que recordaban a los de un tiburón.

El espanto dirigió su boca ante aquel ser que se había caído con la intención de acabar con la vida de aquel ser que había entrado en su territorio y la había provocado. Los ojos de Harry estaban fijos en esa boca que iba hacia él…

* * *

¿A qué soy bueno? Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.

Y no he tardado demasiado en subirlo.

Ahora creo que descansaré un poco, he escrito mucho estos dias y me apetece leer.

Y para quienes se lo pregunten: los romances empezarán pronto, en Hogwarts, pero serán algo lentos. La pareja de Harry aunque al principio iba a ser Hermione, ahora no estoy seguro. Puede no serlo, hay otras dos posibilidades que quedan bien según lo que va a pasar.

Entiendo que a lo mejor querais saber que es lo que pasa en la cueva, o con Mundungus; pero Harry ha retrocedido en el tiempo, eso aún no ha ocurrido. Todo continuará en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por los comentarios, y si is ha gustado este capítulo seguid leyendo y comentando.


	13. Capítulo 13: Regalos y liberación

**Capítulo 13: Regalos y liberación**

Los ojos de Harry estaban fijos en esa boca que se dirigía hacia él. En el último segundo reaccionó y se apartó rodando, provocando que la criatura mordiera la tierra del suelo.

Harry rodó hasta chocar con una de las patas de la bestia, quedando boca arriba de nuevo. El espanto, enfadado por haber fallado se movió lo necesario para intentarlo de nuevo; pero esta vez Harry actuó más rápido y le lanzó una bola de fuego a los ojos, lo que hizo retroceder un poco a la criatura mientras chillaba de dolor.

Aprovechando el momento Harry se levantó y puso algo de distancia en medio, pero el espanto ya se había recuperado y no tenía ni un rasguño.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué clase de criatura es que no se queda ciega al lanzarle fuego a los ojos?

El espanto se acercó lentamente hacia él, y Harry también empezó a moverse. Mientras pensaba sobre lo que acababa de averiguar sobre la bestia. Era enorme, su forma era muy parecida a una mantis religiosa, pero de un tamaño mayor y con más patas. A pesar de su enorme tamaño también era muy rápida, casi tanto como Harry. Llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de cansarla era utilizar el tamaño en su contra, pero para ello necesitaba ser mucho más rápido.

Harry sonrió y del cinturón cogió uno de los frascos que llevaba en su cinturón, lleno de la poción llamada Ventisca. El espanto, intuyendo que aquello no era nada bueno aprovechó aquel instante para arremeter contra Harry; lo que provocó que Harry no pudiera tomar la poción y al esquivar a la bestia se le cayera al suelo. Por suerte no se le rompió, pero el espanto no le dejaba agacharse para cogerla. Lo atacaba de forma continua y muy rápida con sus garras, por lo que a Harry no le quedó más remedio que concentrarse en esquivar. En uno de los ataques el espanto pisó y destruyó el frasco.

Harry alcanzó el estado de percepción para poder esquivarlo mejor. Saltó para esquivar la garra que venía por abajo, se movió hacia la derecha para esquivar la otra garra que iba desde arriba y cuando se clavó en el suelo se puso encima de ella y subió encima del espanto.

La bestia empezó a moverse violentamente para intentar quitarse a Harry de encima. Chocó contra restos de paredes, muros… en un intento de hacer perder el equilibrio a Harry, pero nada funcionaba. Harry intentó guiar al espanto hacia el viejo mausoleo, y aunque le costó, lo consiguió. En la entrada cogió polvos de Lylian (su bolsa se había llenado casi de todo durante ese mes) y saltó bastante alto. Cuando cayó, aprovechó la fuerza de la gravedad para darle un buen golpe al espanto y empujarle a dentro del mausoleo.

Rápidamente cogió una espada que estaba al lado en la hoguera y dejó la que llevaba consigo. La espada estaba roja y muy caliente. La única razón por la que Harry no se quemó es que Berengar le había enseñado que la mejor forma de coger objetos a altas temperaturas es generando antes en la mano una bola de fuego. El fuego de su mano le protegería del calor y al mismo tiempo mantendría la espada caliente.

Harry entró en el mausoleo, únicamente iluminado tenuemente por su espada, que desprendía calor y algo de luz; insuficiente para ver, pero sí para que le vieran. Mierda.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error era demasiado tarde. Algo le golpeó desde su lado derecho haciéndoles soltar la espada y siendo enviado un par de metros contra una pared. Eso dolió.

Se levantó como pudo, pero el dolor de su cuerpo y la ceguera lo hicieron tropezar contra algo que había en el suelo, que produjo un pequeño pero grave sonido; pero fue seguido del chillido de ¿dolor? del espanto.

"Un momento" pensó Harry, "eso parecía un chillido de dolor. ¿Qué es lo que ha sonado?"

Harry decidió que era el momento de tomar otra de sus pociones: Gato, ya que lo único que veía era a lo lejos la espada que se le había caído, y ésta estaba enfriándose rápidamente. Tomó la poción y a pesar del leve dolor que sintió al tomarla, tardó poco tiempo en hacer efecto. Enseguida pudo ver todo con más claridad, aunque con un tono de grises más bien.

Observó al espanto, que estaba oliendo el lugar, buscándolo. Se fijó el objeto con el que había tropezado, y se agachó para cogerlo. Era un trozo pequeño de una campana. Campanas de San Miguel. Pero el objeto no había tocado al espanto. ¿Por qué le hacía daño? Fue entonces cuando le vino la revelación: el sonido. La bestia es sensible a los sonidos como el de las campanas.

Empezó a buscar por el resto del mausoleo en busca de algún otro trozo de campana, pero nada encontró. Tendría que conformarse con ese pedazo. Sin que la bestia lo notara salió de nuevo del mausoleo para coger otra arma, pero volvió enseguida ya que ahora la luz le molestaba. Entró de nuevo pero corriendo esta vez hacia el espanto. La criatura, movida por la luz, embistió; pero Harry saltó mientras intentaba cortar al espanto, pero a pesar del calor del arma no le hizo más que un corte superficial.

Durante el salto, al ver hacia arriba se sorprendió al ver una campana. Harry sonrió maliciosamente, tiró el trozo que portaba y lanzó una bola de fuego a la campana, que empezó a sonar. El espanto empezó a chillar de dolor, y Harry aprovechó el momento para realizar más cortes, que ahora eran más profundos, como si el sonido debilitara su piel.

Así que siguió a lo suyo. De vez en cuando lanzaba otra bola de fuego para que la campana siguiera sonando y él se dedicaba a herir a la criatura. Le cortó varias patas, y cuando el espanto cayó al suelo Harry lo mató definitivamente atravesando su cabeza de la misma manera que con el basilisco en su segundo año: Le clavó la espada por la boca atravesándole el cerebro.

Harry salió poco a poco del mausoleo, cansado y con dolor. Se sentó fuera y se tomó la última poción que había traído: el té de John. Sus heridas empezaron a regenerarse más rápidamente y se sentó a esperar y descansar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara una voz familiar…

- Buen trabajo –dijo Berengar-. Has pasado la prueba por lo que veo. Enhorabuena.

- Gracias –respondió Harry.

- ¿Has aprendido algo de esto?

- Que no debo subestimar a un adversario por su tamaño, y cuando éste te supera tu única arma efectiva es tu ingenio.

- Eres inteligente, y has aprendido bien –dijo con una sonrisa-. Parece que tienes alguna oportunidad. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Ahora algo mejor –respondió Harry.

- Bien, pues vamos a dentro. Esta es una criatura rara y alguna de sus partes son útiles para ciertas pociones… Sígueme y cuéntame qué pasó a lo largo del día.

Harry se levantó y fue detrás de Berengar de nuevo al mausoleo. Allí Berengar cogió un cuchillo pequeño de su cinturón y le cortó al espanto los ojos y una parte de las garras al mismo tiempo que Harry le comentaba todo, la serpiente, el monasterio, la lucha…

Después salieron del mausoleo y Berengar se lo llevó de vuelta al lugar donde habían estado el último mes.

- Después de cenar descansa, te lo has ganado –dijo Berengar-. Mañana iremos a que conozcas a unos viejos amigos míos con los que estaremos dos días. Después volveremos a Inglaterra, y ese último día lo tendrás libre siempre que vayas disfrazado, y Gabriel no vale.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque por si no te acuerdas pasado será el día en el que tu antiguo maestro morirá –Harry bajó la vista, porque aunque había aceptado su muerte no podía evitar ponerse triste-. Al día siguiente es cuando me conocerás, por lo que volverás a tu casa por la noche.

- ¿Cómo continuaré el entrenamiento entonces? En una semana iré a Hogwarts.

- No te preocupes. Yo también iré a Hogwarts –dijo Berengar miesteriosamente.

Esa noche Harry cenó bastante, ya que tenía bastante hambre; y después decidió dormir por primera vez en muchas semanas. Pero su sueño fue extraño…

_**En el sueño:**_

_- Heredero…_

_Harry no sabía dónde estaba. La oscuridad la rodeaba, pero una voz sonaba que parecía estar llamándolo…_

_- Heredero…_

_La voz cada vez sonaba más fuerte, como si estuviera cogiendo fuerzas._

_- Heredero del silencio –dijo la voz cuando parecía que había conseguido las suficientes fuerzas._

_- ¿Quién me llama? –preguntó Harry, intuyendo que la voz lo llamaba a él._

_- Heredero del silencio. Debes asegurarte de cumplir tu misión._

_- ¿Pero qué…?_

_- El motivo de tu misión pronto será liberado… Debes encontrar al descendiente de Lylian… Vuestros caminos ya se han cruzado y pronto volverán a hacerlo…_

_- ¿Cómo lo reconoceré?_

_- La poción del lobisome… En tu búsqueda te ayudará…_

_- ¿Quién va a ser liberado?_

_- Mucho tiempo ese ser sin nombre estuvo… más una vez Rolbragt su nombre era… pero el tiempo lo ha olvidado…_

_La voz empezó a perder fuerza, como si se estuviera apagando._

_- Busca los otros cristales… dáselos al descendiente para que pueda cumplir su misión… porque si falla… se irá la esperanza…_

_Y al mismo tiempo que Harry sentía que la oscuridad se aclaraba y que se estaba yendo de aquel lugar la voz susurró:_

_- El fin del mundo…_

**_Fin del sueño__._**

Harry se despertó de golpe. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se había acostado, y aunque estaba más descansado, decidió meditar un rato para recuperar el resto de sus fuerzas y pensar en el sueño.

Más tarde, en el desayuno, le comentó a Berengar el sueño, y al escuchar el nombre de la criatura se tensó.

- Rolbragt… -murmuró Berengar-. No puede ser.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry.

- … -Berengar se quedó un rato en silencio, pensando; pero un poco más tarde se relajó- Luego te lo comento. Ahora vámonos, voy a presentarte a unos viejos conocidos y de paso quiero hablar de ello a uno de ellos. Después hablaremos.

Aunque Harry tenía muchas preguntas se calló. Sabía que Berengar le contaría más tarde tal y como prometió. Una cosa que Harry había aprendido de su carácter es que si no le respondía a algo cuando se lo preguntaba era por alguna razón, pero siempre se lo acababa diciendo.

Una vez que estuvieron listos Berengar lo agarró del hombro y desaparecieron del lugar.

Llegaron a una especie de ciudad. Pero la ciudad era algo extraña a los ojos de Harry. Berengar empezó a caminar y Harry le siguió, sin dejar de mirar a los lados.

- A lo largo de la historia hubo muchas culturas diferentes –empezó Berengar-, naciones, imperios… Cada uno con sus creencias, con sus propios dioses.

Harry escuchaba a Berengar, aunque no dejaba de mirar esas casas que parecían cubiertas por la vegetación y de cierta manera vivas…

- Pero hubo una época en especial, de la que a lo mejor escuchaste en tus lecciones de historia muggle. En esta época los griegos estaban en su máximo esplendor mágico.

- ¿Cómo que mágico?

- En aquella época existía la magia, pero no como ahora. Digamos que entonces la gente tenía mucha fe. Y con esa fe los magos hacían magia accidental provocando que sus creencias fueran más… reales.

- ¿Cómo que más reales?

- Sobre todo lo que se podía llamar milagros. Protecciones contra desastres naturales, aguas curativas, las armas de la naturaleza utilizadas a su favor…

- ¿No podían controlar su magia?

- Ni siquiera sabían que eran magos. Esa liberación continua de su magia provocaba que no hubiera en sus cuerpos una acumulación excesiva de energía y vivían como muggles normales sin darse cuenta de nada.

- ¿Es por eso que estos edificios parecen estar vivos? –dijo Harry señalando a su alrededor.

- En parte, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. No seas impaciente.

- Lo siento maestro –respondió Harry.

- Los dioses en los que creían de cierta forma también eran reales. Pero ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de cómo se originaron. A lo mejor toda la magia junta de tantos magos fue capaz de crear a alguno de esos dioses, o quizás simplemente eran magos más poderosos de lo normal a los que la magia que provenía de la fe de los demás les dio más poder. Da igual como fuera. Pero en aquella época Grecia no era la única a la que le pasaba aquello. También pasaba algo parecido con los nórdicos, los egipcios y los… atlantes.

- ¿Atlantes? ¿De la Atlántida? Eso no es más que un mito –dijo Harry.

- No. La Atlántida existió, y fue la sociedad más avanzada de su época. Pero ese esplendor originó guerras que acabaron por destruir a casi la totalidad de su civilización; pero eso es otro asunto. Como entenderás, cada cultura creía en sus dioses y en diversas criaturas "mágicas" por así decirlo.

- Sí, puedo entenderlo.

- Pues bien. En muchas guerras que tenían llamaban a las criaturas para luchar a su lado. La magia ayudaba a las criaturas a que no se extinguieran, por así decirlo. En Grecia las más comunes eran los centauros, los cíclopes, las hidras… En Egipto había esfinges, rocs, Udjats…

- ¿Qué es un roc? ¿Y un Udjat?

- Los rocs eran enormes aves que se utilizaban para transportar tropas. Los Udjats eran enormes serpientes que escupían veneno. En la civilización nórdica predominaban los trolls, los jabalíes de batalla y los gigantes normales. Pero por supuesto en todas las culturas había muchas más criaturas, algunas más raras, otras contra las que luchaban los hombres…

- ¿Y los atlantes? ¿Qué criaturas tenían ellos?

- Ellos son un caso aparte. En parte eran los más cercanos a los griegos, pues sus dioses estaban relacionados; pero por otra sus criaturas son más extrañas y escasas. A pesar de lo avanzada que era su civilización era pequeña y eran pocos los magos que había. Sus creencias se mantenían por estar tan relacionadas con las griegas, porque los propios griegos creían en los dioses atlantes, de cierta manera. Predominaban las aves de Estínfalo, los sátiros y los prometeos. Si quieres saber más de ellos busca en los libros de mitología muggle. Podrás encontrar a información de muchas de las criaturas que había.

- De acuerdo.

- Con el paso del tiempo se sucedieron guerras y otras cosas de las que te hablaré en otro momento. Esto provocó la muerte de la mayoría de los magos, y como consecuencia la desaparición de toda esa fe. Las criaturas, al no estar protegidas por esa magia, empezaron a extinguirse. Unos cuantos, entre los que estaban la mayoría de los magos que quedaban (aunque ellos no lo supieran) intentaron hacer algo para proteger a las criaturas. Con la destrucción de la civilización atlante crearon una nueva sociedad en la isla de la Atlántida y se llevaron allí a muchas de las criaturas que quedaban. Con el paso del tiempo los magos se dieron cuenta de su poder, y empezaron a aprender a usar la magia de otra manera distinta. Sabían que sus dioses habían muerto, pero algunos de los "milagros" por así decirlo a los que estaban acostumbrados seguían ocurriendo; por lo que las nuevas generaciones empezaron a pensar en esa posibilidad, la de los magos.

- ¿Quieres decir que la Atlántida existe? ¿Y dónde está? ¿Acaso estamos allí?

- No. Está oculta. Estos guardianes aprendieron a usar más o menos su magia y crearon protecciones. La isla cuenta con una protección que la hace indetectable. Los barcos simplemente la atraviesan como si no hubiera nada. Sólo aquellos que conocen su existencia pueden verla.

- ¿Eso no es un encantamiento Fidelio?

- Parecido, pero no. Sólo los humanos no pueden ver las islas. Cualquier animal o criatura, por el contrario, sí que puede. En raras ocasiones algún animago ha conseguido entrar en la isla, pero no es nada frecuente.

- Un momento –dijo Harry-, ¿por qué has dicho islas?

Berengar sólo sonrió y después volvió a hablar.

- ¿Acaso esperabas que en una única isla se pudieran cuidar tantas criaturas distintas? No… Fueron muchos aquellos que quisieron proteger a las criaturas. Atlantes, nórdicos, griegos y egipcios. La mayoría sacerdotes, sacerdotisas y los soldados de cierta batalla con sus familias. Al principio se asentaron en la Atlántida y la reconstruyeron. Unieron los lazos entre sí, ya fortalecidos por las guerras. Así desaparecieron las diferencias culturales y formaron una nueva comunidad. Más adelante muchos volvieron a sus tierras, donde buscaron a las criaturas que estaban desperdigadas y en peligro por las continuas batallas que aún había. Pero las criaturas estaban acostumbradas a ciertos climas, y el clima de la Atlántida les era algo perjudicial. Así que los colonos buscaron otros posibles asentamientos. Fundaron otras dos colonias. Una en la isla de Ávalon, y otra en las islas de las Bermudas. Estas islas, junto con la de la Atlántida tienen algo de especial, magia propia; por lo que eran las más adecuadas para ellos. Se formaron en ellas las mismas protecciones y allí han vivido desde entonces.

- ¿Quieres decir que Ávalon existe? ¿Dónde está?

- Al este de Inglaterra. Exactamente no sé dónde, pero bueno. Las islas entre sí no han estado incomunicadas. Fueron capaces de desarrollar cierta tecnología mágica que les permitía teletransportarse de una isla a otra en cuestión de segundos, pero sólo entre las islas.

- ¿Por qué solo entre sí?

- Se necesitan ciertos artilugios para poder hacerlo, tanto en el punto de inicio como en el de destino. Pero eso es otra historia. Desde entonces los descendientes de aquellos colonos han vivido protegiendo y preservando tanto los restos de sus culturas unificadas como a las criaturas mágicas del pasado. Se llaman a sí mismos la raza de los guardianes.

- Guardianes –repitió Harry.

- Sí. Ahora mismo estás en la isla de Avalon. Bienvenido.

Harry tardó un poco en asimilar eso. ¡Estaba en la isla de Avalon!

Harry siguió a Berengar entre las calles mientras seguía observando a su alrededor. Las casas eran de todo tipo, algunas elegantes y de piedra, otras del mismo color que la arena, cubiertas por vegetación… otros edificios que Harry no sabía qué eran, pero algunos emanaban poder. La gente se parecían entre ellos y al mismo tiempo no. Algunos tenían rasgos comunes, pero los diferenciaba un poco el color de piel, o alguna otra característica.

Después de un rato de caminata observando a su alrededor, finalmente llegaron a donde sea que iban. Berengar se paró delante de un edificio que era algo más grande que el resto y entraron a una especie de recibidor bastante amplio y decorado con varias pinturas de antiguas batallas.

Entonces Berengar hizo aparecer su bastón, con el que golpeó tres veces el suelo. Del bastón surgieron pequeñas ondas de energía, pero enseguida se dispersaron. Después de unos minutos se abrió una puerta por donde apareció un hombre. Al ver a Harry el hombre sonrió.

- Bienvenido, me llamo Ildar. Venid –dijo simplemente.

Berengar y Harry lo siguieron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sala bastante grande.

- Enhorabuena –dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Harry-. Si estás aquí eso significa que has pasado la prueba. ¿Me equivoco?

- No –dijo Berengar-, no te equivocas.

- Son pocos aquellos a los que Berengar escoge, y menos aún los que pasan la prueba. El último al que Berengar escogió fue hace mucho tiempo, creo recordar que unos 400 años… Pero falló la prueba.

- 400 años… -murmuró Harry.

- Pero todo aquel que la supera tiene el honor de poder conocernos. Seguramente Berengar ya te contó un resumen de nuestra historia. Con el paso del tiempo, cuando completes su entrenamiento, podrás venir aquí a voluntad. Sólo hay una condición.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó Harry.

- No le puedes contar a nadie de nuestra existencia sin nuestro permiso. Sólo por una buena razón podrías hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque aquí hay muchos secretos del pasado. Criaturas y una magia distinta a la que el mundo conoce. Queremos preservar eso.

- No es bueno estar aislados del mundo.

- No lo estamos. Los que quieren de vez en cuando viajan por el mundo, aprenden lo que quieren de allí y vuelven cuando quieren. Son libres de hacerlo. Incluso algunos han fundado sus propias colonias fuera, aisladas del resto pero tampoco demasiado. También estamos comunicados con ellos, aunque no tan bien como entre nosotros…

- Harry –dijo Berengar interrumpiendo el discurso del otro, que lo empezaba a aburrir-, ¿prometes guardar el secreto?

- Lo prometo siempre que no me sea necesario revelarlo –dijo después de cavilarlo un poco-. No sé que me pasará en el futuro, pero en la medida de mis posibilidades lo prometo, maestro.

- Veo que estás aprendiendo a pensar antes de hablar –dijo Berengar con una amplia sonrisa-. Ahora por haber pasado la prueba te corresponden unos regalos. Lo primero, un arma. Vete por aquella puerta y elige el arma que quieras.

Harry fue a donde le mandaron mientras Berengar y el otro hombre empezaron a hablar de otras cosas.

Al entrar en la otra habitación la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, pero a Harry no le importó. Se quedó fascinado con lo que vio, decenas de armas colocadas cada una en vitrinas. Pero no eran armas cualesquiera, todas eran hermosas a la vista y su factura daban a entender que habían costado mucho tiempo y dinero hacerlas.

Harry caminó entre ellas, admirándolas. Espadas, dagas, falanges, hachas, bastones, katanas, lanzas, estoques, alabardas, sables, arcos, etc.

Después de pasear un rato algo le llamó la atención. Un brillo. Se dejó guiar por su intuición hasta acabar delante de otra vitrina, tras la cual había otro bastón. El bastón era negro, pero totalmente cubierto por líneas doradas y verdes, un verde esmeralda igual a sus ojos. Algo le decía que esa arma estaba hecha para él. La cogió y una corriente mágica le recorrió, aunque él no se dio cuenta. El bastón parecía adaptarse perfectamente a sus manos. Ahora sintió otra corriente de magia, muy pequeña, proveniente del bastón; pero parecía que estaba intentando adaptarse a la magia de Harry. Era como si la magia de Harry fuera un coro de voces que estaba entonando una melodía silenciosa. El bastón era otra voz más, solitaria, que después de que Harry lo hubiera cogido estaba intentando adaptarse al coro; hasta que finalmente halló la armonía y se volvió otra voz más de ese coro.

Harry observó el bastón más detalladamente unos minutos, y luego, contento con su elección, volvió a la sala donde estaban los otros.

Al llegar cuando Berengar lo vio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

- El bastón de Gea… -murmuró, aunque Harry lo escuchó.

Ildar miró a Berengar extrañado por su sorpresa, pero no le dio importancia.

- Todas las armas que hay aquí son únicas a la vez que tienen cualidades mágicas –empezó a explicar Ildar-. La propia arma te tiene que aceptar para que puedas llevarla. Esta en concreto no sé qué origen tiene, pues al contrario que las otras no la creamos nosotros.

- Ahora el segundo regalo –dijo Berengar-. De la misma manera que has escogido un arma ahora podrás escoger un libro. Vamos.

Salieron de aquella sala y volvieron a recorrer los pasillos para llegar a una biblioteca.

- Entra por aquella puerta –dijo Ildar-. Dentro hay una serie de libros, escritos y pergaminos muy valiosos. Al igual que con las armas sólo pueden ser leídos por aquellos a quienes los propios documentos escojan. Algunos fueron escritos por algunos de los más sabios habitantes que vivieron aquí. Otros tienen origen desconocido.

- Pocos son aquellos a quienes se les permite leer más de uno. De hecho, yo más tarde también voy a comprobar si soy digno de leer algo nuevo –dijo Berengar.

Harry entró por la nueva puerta, y llegó a una sala llena de documentos, libros y otras cosas. De la misma manera que en la armería, Harry se dejó guiar por el instinto. Pasó entre libros, algunos enormes como mesas, otros tan pequeños que parecían hechos para un ratón. Pasó entre los documentos y pergaminos, algunos llenos de ricas ilustraciones que indicaban cuanto trabajo habían costado; otros algo rotos y desgastados, que el que los viera se preguntaría cuantos años tendrían.

Finalmente un pequeño libro llamó llamó su atención. Fue hacia él y lo cogió. Al hacerlo éste comenzó a brillar, y Harry sintió una pequeña sacudida mágica que le hizo soltarlo.

- Me da que este no es –dijo Harry para sí.

Siguió caminando por allí un buen rato mirando, hasta que acabó delante de un pergamino enrollado. Al cogerlo sintió una corriente que lo recorría proveniente del pergamino. No se le cayó, por lo que supuso que ese era el documento que le correspondía. Entonces se apresuró a salir del lugar.

Cuando lo hizo Berengar le dijo que fuera con él, que quería presentarle a otra persona. Se despidieron de Ildar y salieron de aquel edificio. Volvieron a caminar por las calles hasta llegar a una casa más pequeña, pero que tenía un aspecto más tétrico que el resto. Berengar ignoró eso y llamó a la puerta. Unos instantes más tarde la puerta se abrió sola. Entraron y fueron hasta una sala donde estaba una mujer. Tenía una larga melena que le llegaba a la cintura, pero sus pelos estaban completamente blancos como la leche; su cara carecía de arrugas, pero sus ojos eran profundos, como si hubieran visto muchas cosas.

- Llegas tarde, viejo amigo; pero al mismo tiempo temprano –dijo la mujer-. Me traes noticias, y me pedirás consejo, si no me equivoco.

- No, no te equivocas –respondió Berengar.

- Y tú… -empezó mirando a Harry, pero al observarlo más fijamente se sobresaltó-. A ti te he visto antes –dijo entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Quién eres?

- … Gabriel –respondió Harry.

De repente a la mujer se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, para después volver a la normalidad.

- Hm… curioso. Claramente estás mintiendo, pero al mismo tiempo noto que dices la verdad. ¿Acaso eres el que vino al mundo al término del séptimo mes? Sí… lo recuerdo…

Y los ojos se le volvieron a poner en blanco.

Harry entrecerró los ojos algo enfadado. ¿Qué sabía ella sobre él? ¿Acaso Berengar le había contado de la profecía? Eso es algo que no le incumbía a nadie.

- Ella ve cosas –dijo Berengar para explicar su comportamiento tan peculiar-. Es por eso que sabe muchas cosas a pesar de que nadie se las haya contado. A veces ve hechos del pasado, historias que están relacionados con el ahora. Otras veces, el presente, acontecimientos importantes que están teniendo lugar, muchas veces relacionadas con ese pasado abierto. En muy contadas ocasiones también ve el futuro.

- ¿Tú le has dicho algo sobre mí, maestro?

- No. Si sabe algo es porque lo ha visto.

- ¿El futuro? –preguntó Harry más calmado y pensando en sus palabras-. ¿Puede predecir lo que va a pasar?

- No –respondió Íole, que en ese momento volvió a la normalidad-. Veo acontecimientos sueltos e imágenes al azar. El futuro no está escrito, lo escribimos nosotros con nuestras elecciones.

- Mentira –respondió Harry-. Algunos tenemos el destino escrito y no lo podemos cambiar.

- Te preocupas demasiado, Harry Potter. He visto la caída de tu enemigo, y he visto su resurrección. He sido testigo de la profecía que te atormenta. Sólo un consejo puedo darte: Tu destino no está sellado del todo, por mucho que lo hayan intentado el resto. Cuando vuelvas a tu colegio busca en la biblioteca un libro titulado "La profecía de Ithríllide".

Harry se quedó pensando en esas palabras… ¿Todavía tenía esperanza? Quizás. En Hogwarts buscaría ese libro. De todas maneras ya pensaba buscar información sobre profecías. Pero aún no sabía si podía confiar en esta mujer. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre si él le había dicho que se llamaba Gabriel?

- ¿También aquí soy conocido y famoso? –se quejó Harry al llegar a la conclusión más obvia.

- No –respondió Berengar-. Aquí son pocos los que han estado en el exterior. Aquí nadie te conoce.

- Sé quién eres porque lo he visto –dijo Íole-. ¿De qué me querías hablar, Berengar?

Berengar le contó el sueño que había tenido Harry, a lo que ella respondió…

- Eso confirma alguna de las últimas visiones que he tenido…

- ¿Qué visiones? –preguntó Berengar.

- Que el pasado vuelve –respondió simplemente ella marchándose de la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde volvió con dos cajitas, que tendió hacia Harry.

- Toma.

Harry abrió las cajas para encontrarse con dos colgantes, que parecían bastante antiguos. Ambos planos, uno con el relieve de una hechicera que sostenía un báculo, el otro con el relieve de una chica rodeada de gatos.

- He visto que en el futuro tendrás este colgante, así que te lo doy. Póntelo –dijo señalando al de la hechicera-. Es un amuleto de protección que perteneció a Hécate. También he visto que le darás el otro es otro amuleto a alguien a quien quieras proteger. Perteneció a Bastet.

- ¿Protección? ¿Protección contra qué?

- Contra lo que te espera. Nunca te lo quites. Sólo puedes quitártelo la noche de luna llena, que es cuando lo debes dejar a la luz de la luna para que se cargue.

Harry miró a Berengar y le preguntó.

- Maestro, ¿puedo confiar en ella? No es por ofenderte –dijo lo último mirando a Íole-, pero no te conozco de nada.

Berengar empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente.

- Vaya que sí, estás aprendiendo a pensar –dijo entre risas-. Mejor, así vivirás más tiempo. Puedes aceptar los colgantes. No son peligrosos pero sí muy útiles.

- De acuerdo. Gracias por los regalos.

- De nada. Y ahora viejo amigo, te daré el consejo por el que has venido. Prepara la poción para el muchacho lo antes posible. La cuenta atrás sigue y el tiempo se largo, quiero descansar un poco.

Y sin decir nada más se fue de la habitación. Esta vez Berengar también se levantó y junto con Harry salieron de allí.

- ¿De qué poción hablaba? –preguntó Harry.

- Te lo diré luego. Ahora el resto del día pasea por ahí –dijo Berengar-. Descansa, explora, diviértete… Yo voy a hacer algunas cosas. Antes del ocaso vuelve a donde estuvimos antes con Ildar. Pasaremos allí la noche.

- De acuerdo. También me gustaría probar un poco el bastón.

- Báculo, llámalo báculo. Realmente es un báculo o bastón de mago. Más tarde te explicaré lo que sé sobre él. Un lugar donde puedes practicar es un pequeño prado que hay al sur. Al llegar allí, asegúrate de que estás a solas y di: "Angard".

- ¿Por qué a solas?

- Porque nadie sabe de lo que pasa si en aquel lugar dices eso, es un secreto mío.

- Gracias maestro.

Y dicho esto Harry se fue por ahí.

¿Y qué asuntos pendientes tenía Berengar? Fácil, se fue a dar una vuelta hasta Hogwarts a visitar al director Albus Dumbledore. Accedió a los terrenos de Hogwarts desde Hogsmeade, entró al castillo y en la puerta se encontró a Filch, el conserje; quién estaba rumiando por lo bajo mientras fregaba el suelo.

- ¿Qué quiere usted? –le preguntó Filch de una manera un poco hosca.

- Buenos días, ¿me podría llevar al despacho del director? Me gustaría hablar con él.

- ¿De qué?

- Creo que hay una vacante en el profesorado y estoy interesado en el puesto.

Filch lo miró de arriba abajo, y después de guardar la fregona con un par de maldiciones más por lo bajo le dijo que lo siguiera. Fueron hasta la gárgola tras la cual estaba la escalera hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. El conserje dijo la contraseña y la gárgola se apartó. Filch subió por las escaleras delante de Berengar y al llegar arriba llamó a la puerta.

- Entre –dijo Dumbledore.

Filch abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. En el despacho estaban el director y el profesor Snape, quien parecía estar de buen humor por lo que fuera que estuviera hablando con el director.

- Hola director –dijo Filch-. Este hombre ha preguntado por usted. Dice que sabe de la vacante en el profesorado y que está interesado en el puesto.

Al escuchar eso a Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos mientras que a Snape le cambiaba un poco el humor.

- Por supuesto –dijo Dumbledore-. Gracias por acompañarlo.

Entonces Filch se fue del despacho dejando a los otros tres a solas. Snape no tardó en preguntar, aunque no con un tono muy agradable que digamos.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Severus –lo regañó Dumbledore con la mirada-. Siéntese, por favor. Perdone nuestros modales. ¿Desea algo de beber? ¿Quizás un poco de té con limón? ¿Señor…?

- Wermint, Bergan de Wermint. Sí, aceptaría ese té con mucho gusto. Ha sido un largo viaje.

- Por supuesto –respondió Dumbledore mientras servía el té-. ¿Wermint ha dicho? Creo recordar que hace años alguien con ese apellido dio unas pequeñas clases a los aurores.

- Eso fue hace cuarenta y algo años. No recuerdo bien cuando. Yo no lo llamaría clases, más bien estuve durante un par de semanas viendo como entrenaban y dándoles consejos.

- Aquella fue una de las mejores remesas de aurores que hubo –dijo Dumbledore aparentando calma a pesar de estar algo sorprendido por conocer a la persona que enseñó en aquella época.

- Entre ellos estaba Alastor Moody. Fue un poco difícil inculcarle lo de la alerta permanente, pero me lo tomé como un reto personal y pasé los siguientes dos meses enseñándole algunas cosillas.

Alastor alguna vez le había mencionado acerca de un gran profesor que tuvo durante poco tiempo con el que aprendió mucho. Si era esta persona, tenía delante un gran potencial. Sería un poderoso aliado o un terrible enemigo. Tendría que hablar luego con Alastor y con Snape, para asegurarse de que fuera quien dice ser y no algún otro espía de Voldemort.

- Alastor ha sido uno de los mejore aurores que he conocido y gran amigo mío. Si ha sido usted el que le ha enseñado no tengo más que felicitarle por su buen trabajo.

- Por favor, no me felicite, que no fue nada. Siempre me ha gustado enseñar lo que sé. Y puedo decir que a lo largo de los años he aprendido muchas cosas.

- No lo pongo en duda. Cuénteme, ¿por dónde ha estado en sus viajes?

- Hasta hará 25 años estuve dando clase en Beauxbatons. Entonces decidí que me apetecía viajar un poco. Me fui unos años a Italia, Grecia y otros países mediterráneos como España. Aprendí en ese tiempo bastantes cosas de los muggles, y me atrevería a decir que si los magos aprendieran alguna de esas cosas vivirían con mayor comodidad.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ello. De hecho yo he descubierto recientemente un dulce muggle que son unos caramelos de limón muy ácidos que le dan un buen punto al té. ¿Quiere alguno?

- Por supuesto, los conozco. Aunque le recomiendo unos que hay en España que son parecidos a estos pero algo más ácidos y a la vez con cierto punto de dulzor.

- Me alegra oír eso. Tenga por seguro que los buscaré y los probaré…

Y así estuvieron hablando un buen rato de temas banales en los que Berengar estuvo comentando algunas cosas que hizo esos últimos años. Le habló también un poco sobre el tiempo que estuvo enseñando en Beauxbatons, en concreto clases de duelo y alguna que otra sustitución cuando era necesario. Dumbledore le comentó sobre el puesto de profesor de DCAO y lo que pasó en años anteriores, pero de repente una voz salió de la chimenea.

- ¡Albus! ¡Albus! ¡¡Están atacando el callejón Diagon!!

- Lo siento señor Wermint, pero tendremos que aplazar esta agradable conversación para otro momento –dijo Dumbledore rápidamente mientras se levantaba.

- Lo entiendo, el deber es el deber. La verdad, he llegado hace un par días y me gustaría ponerme un poco al día. Volveré el lunes para seguir con esta fantástica conversación.

- Por supuesto. Hasta el lunes.

- Hasta el lunes.

Y Berengar se fue.

- No pensará darle el puesto, ¿no? –preguntó Snape enfadado por la intromisión de ese personaje.

- Excepto que sea un mortífago, sí. Creo que es la persona adecuada. Me alegro de poder disponer de Remus para otros asuntos de la Orden en vez de para el puesto.

- ¡No podemos confiar en él! –exclamó Snape furioso.

- Cálmate, Severus. Como no has hecho signos de reconocerlo, no lo habías visto antes. Después ve a comprobar si es algún espía de Voldemort, aunque lo dudo porque él confía en ti. Yo hablaré con Alastor y con Olympe para comprobar que lo conocen. Ahora vámonos al callejón.

**…**

Esa noche…

- ¿Qué tal el día? –le preguntó Berengar a Harry.

- Ha estado bien –respondió Harry-. Te preguntaría sobre algunas cosas que me han pasado hoy, pero ahora mismo no me apetece más lecciones de historia. Ha sido mucho que asumir en un día.

- De acuerdo. Cuando quieras puedes preguntarme.

- Vale maestro. Hablaremos mañana. Ahora quiero descansar.

- Está bien, buenas noches.

**…**

Al día siguiente Harry y Berengar hablaron de muchas cosas. Berengar le explicó varias cosas, sobre el báculo de Gea, la visita a Dumbledore, la poción…

- ¿Así que quieres ser el profesor de DCAO?

- Sí. Así puedo seguir entrenándote, y de paso investigar ciertas cosas.

- ¿No desconfiarán de ti?

- Puede ser, pero no soy un mortífago y si Alastor aún vive podrá hablar por mí.

- ¿Enseñaste a Ojoloco Moody?

- No, sólo le guié un poco. Algo parecido a lo que hiciste en este mes pero mucho, mucho más ligero. Simplemente le enseñé a ser precavido y a que ganara un poco de forma física. Nada más.

- Ajá.

- Bueno, y la poción de la que oíste hablar ayer. A aquellos a los que enseñé en un momento u otro se enfrentaron a algún espanto. Sus ojos sirven para hacer una poción muy especial llamada "Vista de Espanto". Se tarda como 5 meses en prepararla, y normalmente no la dejo empezar a preparar hasta después del séptimo mes del entrenamiento real. Pero en vista de lo que dijo Íole haremos una excepción.

- ¿Vamos a empezar a prepararla ya?

- No sólo eso. Vamos a acelerar el proceso. Existe otra poción que se realiza con las garras del espanto que se utiliza para congelar y al mismo tiempo acelerar el tiempo de otras pociones.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya te lo explicaré. Ahora durante esta semana que te queda antes de comenzar las clases además de seguir leyendo y hacer ejercicio físico vas a preparar esa poción, llamada "Carrera de Espanto". Toma las instrucciones –dijo dándole el libro-. Se tarda dos semanas en prepararse, así que luego hablaremos.

- De acuerdo, maestro –respondió Harry simplemente.

- Toma los ojos y las garras del espanto. Tú lo mataste, te pertenecen por derecho –dijo sacando unas bolsas de plástico con los ingredientes de quién sabe dónde y entregándoselos.

- Esto parece una bolsa de plástico de las que usan los muggles…

- Es que es algo parecido, pero con algunos hechizos para conservar los ingredientes. Si los magos utilizaran esto sus ingredientes no se estropearían nunca.

- De acuerdo. Gracias.

- No me las des…

Así pasó la mañana, entre charlas y algún que otro paseo más por la ciudad. Por la tarde Berengar dijo.

- Es hora de que vuelvas.

- Pero aún no me debo de haber ido.

- Lo sé, pero es para que entres en casa tan pronto como se vaya tu otro yo. Para que no descubran que te hayas ido. Mejor prevenir que curar.

- De acuerdo. Llévame.

- Ya no hace falta. Toma este pequeño cristal, te permitirá aparecerte en esta isla siempre que quieras, aunque sea con los polvos de Lylian. Tu bolsa ya se rellenó. Pronto te enseñaré a aparecerte, si es que no te lo enseñan en el colegio.

Harry cogió unos pocos (otra cosa que había aprendido era las cantidades que debía utilizar) y se fue. Se apareció en la antigua casa de la señora Figg, y en una de las paredes echó más polvos para ver que estaba sucediendo en su habitación, como si fuera una televisión gigante.

Observó como en aquel momento Harry (bueno, llevaba la apariencia pelirroja, así que era Gabriel) y Remus agarraban los dos la varita de Harry.

- ¿Estás preparado? –preguntó Gabriel.

- Sí –respondió Remus.

- Bien. Pues empecemos. 3, 2, 1… ¡YA…!

- ¡¡LUMUS!!

La varita echó un potente chorro de luz, como si fuera una linterna a plena potencia. Harry recordó que habían hecho aquello para engañar a la varita. Remus había realizado un hechizo para contagiarse él mismo de cualquier hechizo que tuviera Harry encima (en este caso el rastreador de Dumbledore). De esa manera durante unas horas para los detectores el sería Harry Potter.

- Ya sabes el plan –dijo Gabriel-. Espera un rato y después vete.

- Vale. Vendré mañana por la tarde para comprobar que todo ha salido bien. Buena suerte.

Dicho esto Gabriel salió por la puerta mientras que Remus se quedó allí, esperando. Cuando pasó media hora, Remus se levantó y también se fue…

Harry entonces quitó el hechizo de la pared con más polvos de Lylian y entró en su habitación, ahora vacía; donde guardó todas sus cosas en el baúl. Se dispuso a leer un rato, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo. Algo estaba a punto de pasar…

**…**

Emmeline y Augustus siguieron adelante por el pasillo, con las varitas por delante, y sin fijarse en las pinturas que había de una antigua guerra.

Llegaron a una gran sala, en la que había muchos tesoros y oro. Pero por raro que pareciera, no parecía que nadie hubiera cogido algo. Lo único que parecía que había sido tocado era un pedestal que había en el centro. Era como si alguien hubiera cogido lo que fuera que había allí. Augustus no pudo aguantar la tentación y cogió unas cuantas monedas de oro que se guardó en el bolsillo.

De repente escucharon alguna especie de ruido, y se dirigieron a otra puerta que estaba abierta. Continuaron por otro pasillo hasta llegar a otra sala parecida a la anterior. En esta no había ningún tesoro, sólo cuadros y viejas armaduras.

Siguieron por más salas así hasta llegar a la de la cual provenía el ruido, para quedarse asombrados frente a la imagen: Un único encapuchado estaba siendo atacado por tres armaduras extrañas de color gris metálico; mientras que había otras tres idénticas a esas pero de color dorado protegiendo algo.

El encapuchado se movía muy rápido y lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro, pero la mayoría rebotaban en las armaduras. Aún así él no se daba por vencido y seguía moviéndose como si no se cansara en ningún momento.

Finalmente después de unos diez minutos el encapuchado consiguió destruir una de las armaduras, que cayó al suelo hecha pedazos. Las otras dos pararon de luchar y se arrodillaron ante el encapuchado.

- Has vencido a uno de nosotros –dijo uno con voz metálica-. Eres digno de conocer el secreto de los soldados de Lylian. Ahora nosotros te serviremos. Te pedimos permiso para reparar a nuestro hermano caído.

- Permiso concedido –dijo el encapuchado, y mientras las armaduras empezaron a reparar al otro, él se acercó a un libro que había en una esquina de la sala, que parecía que ser le habían arrancado muchas hojas.

- Por fin lo he encontrado. He reunido la mayoría de las hojas que estaban desperdigadas y aquí está el tomo más grueso. A pesar de no tener la parte de ese pelirrojo esto será más que suficiente. Ahora veamos que es ese legado de Lylian para que esté tan protegido.

Y se acercó a las armaduras doradas, que le bloquearon el paso.

- Aléjate de aquí, intruso –dijo una de ellas-. Ya has conseguido lo que venías a buscar. Ahora vete.

- A mí nadie me da órdenes. Quiero el legado de Lylian, sea lo que sea eso. Apartaos o sufriréis las consecuencias.

- No –y las armaduras se pusieron en posición de ataque.

- Vosotros lo habéis querido. ¡Guerreros! –exclamó hacia las otras armaduras, que estaban ya de pie las tres esperando instrucciones-. ¡Acabad con ellos!

Y entonces empezó otra vez la lucha, armadura contra armadura, tres contra tres. El encapuchado pudo dirigirse hacia una especie de cofre que había detrás de ellas. Estaba a punto de abrirlo, pero un rayo rojo casi le da por la espalda.

- ¡Quieto maldito mortífago! –exclamó Augustus-. No abrirás ese cofre.

Como aún estaban bajo los hechizos desilusionadores el encapuchado no se dio cuenta de que había más de una persona, pero lo único que hizo fue reírse.

- ¿Quién se atreve a amenazar a Lord Voldemort? –preguntó mientras el señor Oscuro se quitaba la capucha, haciendo palidecer a los otros dos; quienes quedaron en shock.

Y aprovechando ese instante en el que Voldemort creyó que el otro estaba temblando de miedo, vio en el cofre un candado mágico. Intentó varios hechizos, pero ninguno surtió efecto. Puesto que no podía ni abrir ni romper el candado, Voldemort decidió quitarlo de en medio. Con la varita empezó a echar fuego en el candado, el cual se estaba calentando. El calor era tanto que el candado se estaba derritiendo, hasta que finalmente no quedó nada de él.

- Emmeline –susurró Augustus-. Vete a junto de Bill y marcharos de aquí. Nosotros no podemos con él y lo mejor es avisar a Dumbledore de todo esto. Corre.

- No. No te dejaré solo contra él.

- Pero Bill debe saberlo.

- Lo avisaré y después volveré. Mantente oculto bajo el hechizo, eso te ayudará a aguantar si luchas contra él.

- De acuerdo. ¡Ahora vete!

Emmeline salió corriendo, mientras que Augustus le lanzó a Voldemort otro hechizo, que esquivó fácilmente. Como Voldemort no sabía dónde estaba el otro, lanzaba hechizos sólo como contraataque hacia el origen de los que le venían a él. Pero Augustus cambiaba de lugar todo el rato.

Un par de minutos más tarde Voldemort por fin pudo distinguir al otro bajo los efectos del hechizo desilusionador, por lo que lanzó un hechizo que hizo temblar el suelo. Augustus perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, momento en el que Voldemort le lanzó su Avada kedavra; justo en el momento en el que entraban en la sala Bill y Emmeline; que sólo pudieron observar como el encantamiento desilusionador desaparecía y aparecía el cuerpo sin vida de Augustus.

Voldemort, contento, se dio la vuelta y abrió finalmente el cofre, del que salió un enorme grito y una sombra que se cernió sobre todos ellos…

* * *

Hola. Aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que parece que se pusieron todos los obstaculos en mi camino. Una semana sin internet, cuando tengo de nuevo internet no me dejan loguearme en fanfiction; hoy que pude loguearme no me dejaban subir ningún capítulo...

Menos mal que se me ocurrió un pequeño truco para poder publicar este capítulo sin subirlo, (xDxD).

Y en el proximo capítulo, ¡¡¡¡la ansiada vuelta a Hogwarts!!!!

Y sobre las parejas... no sabía que había tanta gente que quería hacer de celestino para el pobre Harry. Un día que os aburrais leer algunos de los comentarios que me dejais, poque casi se podría decir que no hay dos comentarios que quieran la misma pareja.

No diré quién será la pareja de Harry, aunque ya sé como van a tener que sufrir las posibles chicas... Sólo diré lo siguiente:

Ron no se quedará ni con Luna ni con Hermione.

Ginny no se quedará con Draco.

Y sí, Remus se quedará con Tonks.

En cuanto al resto, ni lo sé ni me preocupa. De hecho la única pareja que tengo fija es la de Ron, pero no la diré (soy malo).

Bueno, procuraré no tardar tanto la proxima vez.

Un saludo y si os ha gustado comentad.

PD: Se admiten preguntas sobre las criautras, mitologia o cualquier cosa; y para todos aquellos que les interese ver una imagen del espanto o de alguna de las otras criaturas que he mencionado, solo decirmelo.


	14. Capítulo 14: Vuelta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 14: Vuelta a Hogwarts**

- Yo estaba allí atendiendo algunos asuntos, cuando de repente una voz enfadada se escuchó por todo el local:

Flash back

_- ¿¡¡Y no prefieres morir de pie que borracho en algún bar!!?_

Fin Flash back

- ¿Qué tiene eso de importante? –pregunta asqueado Ojoloco.

- Espera Alastor, deja a Mundungus terminar –dijo Dumbledore.

- Como iba diciendo, al escuchar ese grito todo el local se quedó en silencio mirando al origen; un joven pelirrojo muy delgado. Era joven, no debía de tener más de 20 años. Su pelo era extraño, una mezcla de liso y ondulado y de un color rojo fuego mucho más intenso que el pelo de los Weasley…

- Gabriel… -murmuró Dumbledore-. Continúa.

- Después de eso unos muggles lo atacaron, y él se defendió de forma muggle. Logró dejarles sin sentido simplemente esquivándolos. Y justo después aparecieron unos mortífagos que al verlo dijeron que era el pelirrojo al que el señor oscuro buscaba; y empezaron a luchar contra él.

- ¿El pelirrojo al que el señor Oscuro busca? –repitió Ojoloco- ¿Desde cuándo Voldemort busca a un pelirrojo?

- Eso mismo preguntó el joven, pues se veía desconcertado por la presencia de mortífagos. Les preguntó qué querían de él, pero cuando le respondieron que tenía lo que el señor oscuro buscaba se sorprendió, aunque intentó ocultarlo.

- Si ese muchacho guarda algo que Voldemort quiere debemos encontrarlo –dijo Dumbledore ignorando el estremecimiento de los demás al escuchar ese nombre-. ¿Logró escapar?

- No escapó. Se enfrentó a los mortífagos, y consiguió derrotar a dos de los seis. Pero un rato más tarde el viejo con el que había estado hablando decidió ayudarle y los distrajo tirándoles botellas de licor con la magia. Luego se sentaron otra vez en la mesa y el viejo ese le empezó a decir cosas sobre que si pasaba no sé qué prueba le mostraría un poder que no sé qué…

- ¿Qué poder? –dijo Dumbledore muy interesado.

- Hablaban ya más bajo y no escuché bien, pero decían algo de secretos olvidados, criaturas extintas, verdadera magia… El pelirrojo se quedó callado unos instantes, pero después respondió que sólo quería el poder para sobrevivir a la guerra.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

- El viejo cogió dos monedas y les echó por encima algo que las cambió de color. Le dijo al otro que él tenía que decidir si quería irse con él a entrenar o volver a su casa. El pelirrojo cogió una moneda y entonces los dos desaparecieron en una nueve de arena.

Dumbledore se quedó unos minutos en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Tenemos que encontrar a ese muchacho. Si tiene objetos que Voldemort quiere por algo es. Nosotros podremos guardarlos mejor que él mismo. Pero ser discretos. Por su bien es mejor interrumpir ese entrenamiento que piensa recibir.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ojoloco.

- Porque el poder podría corromper a ese joven. No es bueno que alguien se haga demasiado poderoso. Nosotros le enseñaremos algunas cosas y eso será suficiente. Lo mantendremos ocupado siendo un miembro de la Orden.

**…**

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry había vuelto a Privet Drive. Al día siguiente tendría que montar en el expreso de Hogwarts. Vería de nuevo a todos, y a pesar de haber pensado, reflexionado y haberse tranquilizado; eso no le impedía estar nervioso. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Acaso había algún manual para estos casos?

Desde la muerte de Sirius intentaba pensar mucho más en las cosas y no actuar otra vez por impulso; pero le era difícil. Hacía tiempo que había decidido qué hacer, después de haberlo reflexionado mucho; pero decir no es lo mismo que hacer.

Harry suspiró. Para intentar distraerse volvió a coger la profecía de donde estaba guardada. Al día siguiente de haber vuelto había estado mirando todos los papeles, la profecía, las recetas de pociones, etc. No había podido leer demasiadas cosas, porque muchos de los papeles y pergaminos estaban escritos en idiomas que Harry no conocía. Aún así se sorprendió al tocar uno de los pergaminos (justamente el que contenía la profecía) y ver como el texto desaparecía unos instantes para reaparecer escrito en inglés. El texto ponía:

_"Hace mucho tiempo la criatura sin nombre fue creada._

_Sus creadores nombre no le pusieron,_

_no les dio tiempo_

_pues la propia criatura pronto los asesinó._

_Creado fue para la destrucción,_

_y eso es lo que causó._

_Sólo uno pudo hacerle frente,_

_sólo uno entre un millón._

_Aquel que era el descendiente de la gran hechicera,_

_y también el descendiente de la guardiana de lo oculto._

_Aquel cuyo símbolo eran las lilas,_

_fue el único que a la criatura enfrentó y sobrevivió._

_Tres veces lucharon,_

_tres veces ninguno fue derrotado._

_Era tal el odio que sentía la criatura por aquel ser que se le rebelaba_

_que a su enemigo no quiso matar._

_Y era tal la rabia que el otro sentía_

_por aquel que conciencia no tenía_

_que tampoco con él pudo acabar._

_"Rolbragt yo te nombro, criatura de las tinieblas;_

_proveniente de los celos y la envidia._

_Y por tus crímenes yo te maldigo._

_Y ahora yo te separo de tu poder,_

_lo mezclo con el mío_

_y lo deposito en estos tres cristales._

_Ellos serán las llaves de tu prisión._

_Te condeno a vivir sin cuerpo por toda la eternidad."_

_La criatura gritó, al verse despojada de su poder;_

_sin cuerpo quedó, y su enemigo la sombra restante capturó._

_Más ella en el último momento lanzó también su maldición:_

_"Tú… me has condenado a una eternidad incorpórea…_

_más esto para siempre no durará._

_Algún día buscaré mi libertad,_

_buscaré esas llaves_

_y mi poder recuperaré._

_Y yo a ti te condeno_

_a compartir mi destino._

_Que tu cuerpo se convierta en arena,_

_que perdurará toda la eternidad."_

_A lo que respondió el otro:_

_"Que así sea, más mi alma será tu guardián._

_Y si alguna vez libre quedas,_

_mi descendiente la maldición renovará,_

_con los tres cristales reunidos,_

_encerrado otra vez quedarás."_

_Y así la criatura fue encerrada,_

_y el de las lilas en arena empezó a convertirse._

_Dio sus últimas instrucciones a sus siervos y aliados;_

_y repartió los tres cristales:_

_uno lo guardó su hijo, quien por el mundo marchó._

_El segundo a su amigo el hermoso dio,_

_quien a Oriente partió._

_El último a mí me dio,_

_junto a otros secretos que en malas manos no debían caer._

_Así surgimos los herederos del silencio._

_Nuestra misión es sencilla:_

_Guardar esta historia "profética" y el cristal,_

_y si alguna vez ocurre,_

_y si esa criatura vuelve a despertar;_

_debemos buscar y proteger al descendiente de las lilas,_

_y ayudarle a la criatura volver a encerrar._

_Y si fallamos, sólo la caída divina nos podrá salvar."_

La historia era interesante, y dejaba claro la misión de Harry. Sentía que cada palabra escrita era verdad, aunque notaba que había alguna que otra doble intención escondida en algunas palabras; pero por ahora no caía en la cuenta de qué. Pero después de leerlo unas cuantas veces le surgió a Harry una duda: En el documento están describiendo a un hombre, ¿pero Lylian no es un nombre de mujer? Tendría que preguntarle a Berengar por ello…

En el resto de documentos, aunque no entendía nada de nada, pudo encontrar en un par de sitios la palabra "lobisome". Tendría que averiguar en qué idioma estaban aquellos documentos para intentar traducirlos. Trabajo de biblioteca. Si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrado a las búsquedas con Hermione en la biblioteca, le resultaría aburridísimo. Y hablando de ella, tenía que tener cuidado de investigar sin que ella se diera cuenta, que era la que más pisaba la biblioteca.

Harry suspiró. Pensara en lo que pensara sus pensamientos siempre volvían a ella. Aunque esa última semana, para su sorpresa, también había estado pensando en otra chica. La verdad, esperaba contactar con ella una vez que estuviera en Hogwarts. Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho acerca de su nombre: "_Mi madre me lo puso porque adoraba la luna. Se pasaba muchas noches observándola…_" Y eso le hacía preguntarse la razón por la que su madre le había puesto el nombre de Harry…

Remus había ido a visitarle al día siguiente por la tarde, tal como había prometido; y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Harry. No es que hubiera cambiado mucho, simplemente el continuo ejercicio y el comer saludablemente lo habían hecho crecer cerca de un centímetro, cosa no se notaría si no fuera que lo vio el día anterior; la poca grasa que había en su cuerpo había sido eliminada y reemplazada por un poco de músculos, aunque apenas tenía musculatura. Si se desnudase se podría distinguir su musculatura, aunque no destacaban demasiado tampoco; con la ropa puesta nadie notaría una diferencia. Pero lo que sorprendió a Remus era que estaba algo más moreno y bronceado que el día anterior.

**Flash Back**

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que estás tan moreno? –empezó a acribillarlo a preguntas una vez que se hubo recuperado de su shock inicial y hubieron entrado en el baúl.

- Hola Remus. Me alegro de verte –dijo Harry contento después de estar todo un mes sin haber sabido de Remus-. Como no he tenido problemas con Dumbledore me imagino que el truquillo surgió efecto. ¿Me equivoco?

- No. Dumbledore llegó a nuestra posición todo enfadado y debo decir que lo hizo en un buen momento. La batalla no nos iba nada bien. Pero se sorprendió bastante de que me dejases tu varita y no insistieras en ayudar.

- ¿Qué le respondiste?

- Que te convencí de que así nos ayudarías más. Pero ahora cuéntame lo que ocurrió. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te tuviste que pelear?

- ¿Cómo sabes que hubo pelea?

- Por dos razones: Una, Mundungus estaba allí y te vio pelear. Esta mañana se lo contó todo a Dumbledore.

- Ya decía yo que aquel sitio era el lugar perfecto para Mundungus… -dijo Harry para sí.

- Y segundo, como siempre dices, los problemas van hacia ti.

- Bueno… Verás…

Y Harry le contó todo lo que había sucedido en el bar. La búsqueda, la pelea con los muggles, los mortífagos, la elección…

- Me dio a escoger entre dos opciones: o volver aquí o irme a entrenar con él. Después de pensarlo decidí que a eso había ido. Y cogí la moneda roja. Y aunque no te lo creas hicimos un viaje en el tiempo.

- ¿En el tiempo? Pero… eso no puede ser…

- Pues sí. Viajamos un mes hacia el pasado. Aunque después me estuvo explicando que eso es algo que no se debía hacer a menudo y que yo, por más que lo intentara, no sería capaz de hacerlo sin su ayuda.

- ¿Y… y dónde estuviste?

- No lo sé, pero estuvimos todo el mes en un lugar apartado. Me adiestró y enseñó algunas cosas que él denominaba "básicas", aunque te aseguro que alguna de las cosas que aprendí no conozco de ningún mago que las sepa… También me contó algunas cosas que me pidió que no comentara a nadie. Pero sobre todo hice ejercicio, mucho ejercicio físico.

- ¿Al final hiciste esa prueba?

- Sí, tuve que enfrentarme a una criatura mágica de la que no había oído hablar en mi vida. ¡Cómo costó! Pero por superar la prueba aceptó seguir entrenándome, y esta vez de forma normal, sin más viajes en el tiempo.

- Pero… ¿cómo va a entrenarte si estás en Hogwarts?

- Adivina quién va a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Así que es él el nuevo profesor? La verdad es que iba a volver a serlo yo, sustituido por Snape cuando hiciera falta; pero Dumbledore me mencionó hoy que había encontrado a alguien para el puesto.

- Según él podrá entrenarme sin levantar demasiadas sospechas y de paso comprobará el nivel actual de los demás. Y dime, ¿qué vio Mundungus?

- Se fijó en "Gabriel" cuando gritaste en voz alta el "¿Y no prefieres morir de pie que borracho en un bar?". A partir de ahí vio las dos peleas, y escuchó lo que te decían los mortífagos sobre que tienes lo que Voldemort busca. Dumbledore ahora quiere encontrarte cuanto antes para saber qué es lo que guardas y "ponerlo en lugar seguro". Así que me preguntó por ti.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que estabas buscando a un poderoso aliado que se ocultaba aquí en Inglaterra y que eso es lo único que me habías dicho. Si todo iba bien me mandarías un mensaje por medio de la lechuza aunque con cuidado por si era interceptada.

Después de eso habían tenido otro pequeño duelo, aunque esta vez Harry ganó más fácilmente a Remus por su agilidad; cosa que dejó claro a Remus que ese profesor había hecho un buen trabajo con Harry, y en apenas un mes; cosa que era aún más increíble.

- No es algo increíble –dijo Harry-. Simplemente aproveché el tiempo y trabajé mucho en este tiempo. Cualquiera habría progresado tanto como yo.

**Fin Flash back**

Pero lo que llevaba inquietando a Harry toda la semana era la sensación de que algo había pasado la noche que había vuelto. No fue hasta un par de días más tarde en el que había decidido dormir que tuvo otro sueño muy parecido al anterior…

_**En el sueño:**_

_- Heredero…_

_Harry estaba en la misma oscuridad que la última vez…_

_- Heredero del silencio, ha ocurrido –dijo la voz cuando parecía que había conseguido las suficientes fuerzas._

_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Tiene que ver con la sensación de que algo ocurrió aquella noche?_

_- Sí… Ha ocurrido… ha sido liberado._

_- ¿El…?_

_- Sí…_

_Harry se quedó unos instantes en silencio._

_- ¿Cómo fue liberado?_

_La voz quedó en silencio después de esa pregunta de Harry, para después contestar:_

_- A los que sobrevivieron deberás preguntar si tu pregunta quieres contestar._

_- ¿Quiénes…?_

_- Eso es algo que tú deberás averiguar…_

**_Fin del sueño__._**

Qué bonito, pensó Harry; otro sueño con crípticas indicaciones. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a averiguar eso?

Por el momento había decidido olvidarse del tema y concentrarse en otras cosas. Pasó la semana haciendo más ejercicio, preparando la poción y por si acaso no utilizando magia. Algo le daba mala espina…

El miembro de la Orden que estaba vigilando aquel día le había avisado de que al día siguiente vendrían a por él muy temprano por si acaso. Él avisó a sus tíos que al día siguiente se iría, pero ellos le ignoraron como habían hecho todo el verano. Así que se fue a preparar sus cosas, cosa que no fue difícil.

En un primer momento quiso guardar todo en la mochila, para ir más ligero. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y sabía que a todos les resultaría extraño que sólo llevara una mochila; y a él no le apetecía explicarles todo.

Lo malo del baúl que le dio Sirius es que estaba más bien ideado para ser un par de salas, no un baúl normal donde guardar los objetos. Y aunque para eso ya tenía la mochila (la verdad, mucho más cómodo que el baúl), a los demás les resultaría extraño. Así que decidió llevar el baúl fuera. Lo que necesitara coger en el tren (suponía que sólo el uniforme para cambiarse) lo cogería de la mochila en un descuido de los demás.

Después de eso fue a ver qué tal iba la poción. Como todo parecía en orden se fue a cenar y después se puso a meditar a pesar de lo temprano que era.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, se duchó y se visitó. Cuando estaba a punto de cargar el baúl escaleras abajo se dio un golpe en la cabeza por tonto. Cogió la mochila, puso el baúl dentro, bajó las escaleras y volvió a sacar el baúl. ¿Cómo se le ocurre intentar cargar el baúl?

Se sentó encima del baúl y con la mochila a la espalda y empezó a meditar, aunque esta vez para llegar al estado de percepción. Estuvo así durante un buen rato en sintonía con su entorno, hasta que notó que se aproximaban unos cuantos individuos. Supo que Tonks estaba entre ellos cuando la escuchó tropezar contra algo. Cuando iban a llamar a la puerta él se les adelantó al abrirla pero poniendo la varita por delante.

Allí estaban Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco (quién era el único que no estaba sorprendido ante el hecho de que Harry les apuntara con una varita) y un par de miembros de la Orden más.

- ¿Qué es lo que repetía muy a menudo Ojoloco en mis clases en cuarto? –preguntó Harry a Ojoloco, haciendo que todos se extrañasen aún más por la pregunta.

- Alerta permanente –dijeron los demás.

Pero Harry seguía sosteniendo la varita y miraba a los ojos a Ojoloco esperando a que respondiera.

- Nada porque era un impostor –terminó diciendo.

Harry sonrió y guardó la varita.

- Bien, tenía que asegurarme…

Y después de responder a algunas preguntas tipo ¿a qué vino esa pregunta? Y un "Bien hecho" por parte de Ojoloco se marcharon a la estación.

Llegaron bastante temprano, así que apenas había gente. Ayudaron a Harry a poner el baúl en el compartimento del equipaje y después bajaron al andén. Harry decidió aprovechar esos instantes para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el uniforme escolar. Se fue a algún compartimento y pasó el rato mirando por la ventanilla y observando como el andén se iba llenando de gente.

Después de un buen rato y cerca de la hora de salida del tren apareció Luna con su padre. Se despidió de él y subió al tren. Unos minutos más tarde entró al compartimento de Harry.

- Hola Harry –saludó con una sonrisa.

- Hola Luna.

- Veo que los sollydikes te han sentado bien.

- En parte –respondió Harry sin tener ni idea de a qué se refería Luna-. Algunas cosas han sido duras de aceptar pero un poco de trabajo al sol ayudaba a quitarme el asunto de la cabeza.

- Normal, los sollydikes son pequeñas criaturas que viven al sol y se sienten atraídas por el sudor. Se dedican a eliminar pensamientos sobrantes…

- Pues en parte han hecho un buen trabajo –respondió Harry mientras veía entrar en el andén a los Weasley y a Hermione.

El momento que Harry tanto había temido había llegado. Allí estaban, las dos personas a las que tantas ganas tenía de ver y al mismo tiempo de mandar a hacer puñetas. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, así que se dedicó a respirar profundamente para relajarse, como hacía en sus primeras clases de meditación.

Vio como iban a junto de uno de los miembros de la Orden que lo habían acompañado y hablaban con él. Entonces Ginny, Ron y Hermione se separaron de ellos y subieron al tren. Poco tiempo después llegaron al compartimento…

- Hola Harry –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, aunque se notaba que estaba algo indecisa por alguna razón-. Veo que estás más moreno. ¿Qué tal el verano?

Harry en parte se extrañó de ese comportamiento. Hasta el momento todos los años Hermione siempre iba corriendo a abrazarle cuando se reencontraban. Las pocas esperanzas que Harry tenía de que todo hubiera sido una broma pesada de su imaginación se esfumaron.

- Bueno –contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Su estado de ánimo había decaído un poco-. Sigo vivo –cosa muy cierta, ya que su verano fue movidito.

Hermione achacó su estado de ánimo a Sirius y pensó que aún no lo había superado del todo. Se fue a sentar al lado de Luna y enfrente de Harry. Ron se sentó al lado de ella y Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry, aunque un poco cerca de más para el gusto de él.

- ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí desde tan temprano? –preguntó Ginny.

- La Orden me trajo muy temprano, por si las moscas –respondió Harry.

- Qué faena, tener que madrugar más de lo normal –dijo Ron con una risita sin envidiar nada a Harry.

En ese momento el tren empezó a moverse.

- Bueno, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte… –empezó a hablar Ginny, pero fue interrumpida por Hermione.

- Ahora no, ahora tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos –dijo Hermione-. Después se lo cuentas.

- Es cierto –dijo Ron hablando en un tono que parecía resentido y envidioso-. Felicidades, Harry.

- ¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry aunque imaginando por donde iban los tiros.

- Por ser el nuevo prefecto. Supongo que te alegraste cuando te enviaron la carta en julio.

- ¡Ah, eso! –dijo Harry en un tono resignado al acertar en sus suposiciones-. Me enviaron la carta, sí; pero rechacé el puesto.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! –exclamaron Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Luna en cambio sólo sonreía.

- Pues eso. No quiero ser prefecto así que rechacé el puesto.

- ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? –dijo Ron demasiado sorprendido para mostrar su resentimiento-. ¿Me quitan el puesto para dártelo a ti y tú lo rechazas?

- A mi me dijeron que te lo quitaron porque no cumplías tus deberes de prefecto como era debido, no para dármelo a mí.

- Pues a nosotros sólo nos dijeron que te habían nombrado el nuevo prefecto, nada más… -dijo Hermione-. ¿Y por qué lo rechazaste?

- No me interesan más responsabilidades. El poco tiempo libre del que voy a disponer no quiero pasarlo como prefecto.

- ¿Y qué me dices de las ventajas? –preguntó Ron-. Todo ese poder para quitar puntos y castigar a los demás…

- ¿Qué clase de poder es ese? –devolvió la pregunta Harry-. Las únicas ventajas que le veo son el baño y la habitación, pero no compensan.

- Vamos Harry, así me haces compañía –dijo Hermione e intentando convencerlo con la mirada.

Harry se perdió en esos ojos miel, pero enseguida se despertó de su ensoñación. Hasta ese día nunca había sido capaz de negarle algo a Hermione, pero el comportamiento que estaba teniendo ella con él desde el verano con aquella carta tan formal que le envió le ayudó a controlar sus pensamientos. Respiró profundo y se preparó para su primera vez.

- No. Lo siento, ya lo he decidido y no voy a cambiar de opinión –dijo mirando a cualquier parte menos a ella, porque si no perdería toda su fuera de voluntad.

Hermione se sintió un poco mal al recibir esa negativa absoluta. Harry nunca le había negado nada, y a una parte de ella le dolía, aunque no sabía la razón. Se levantó y endureciendo la voz dijo:

- Bueno, pues yo tengo que ir de todas maneras. Luego hablamos.

Y salió del compartimento.

Ron, ignorando lo que había pasado se debatía interiormente entre la alegría de que Harry no fuera a pasar más tiempo con Hermione y la rabia de que rechazara algo que él quería. ¡Y qué tonterías eran esas de que eso no era poder! El poder es poder.

Luego se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Harry y le entró una duda.

- ¿Qué ventaja tiene el dormitorio si eres prefecto? –preguntó Ron.

- Pues que tienes derecho a una habitación para ti solo –respondió Harry sorprendiendo a Ron-. ¿No lo sabías?

- No… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó enfadado.

- Porque pensaba que lo sabías. Incluso Hermione tiene su propia habitación.

Ron se enfurruñó aún más y el resto del tiempo estuvo murmurando cosas sin sentido mientras que Ginny y Luna le comentaban a Harry las cosas que le habían ocurrido durante el verano.

- Y hubo un ataque en el callejón un día que los del ED quedamos para comer.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Harry fingiendo estar interesado-. ¿Y qué pasó?

- Empezamos a luchar contra los mortífagos –dijo Ron entrando en la conversación, encantado de haber estado en el centro de la atención a pesar de que su vida corría peligro, o sin darse cuenta de ello-. Pero nos superaban en número. Gracias a Dios llegaron los gemelos y Remus para ayudarnos.

- No te olvides de aquel pelirrojo tan guapo que venía con Remus –dijo Luna guiñándole un ojo a Harry sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

- Bah… ese no hizo nada –dijo Ron malhumorado al recordarlo.

- Eso no es del todo cierto –dijo Ginny-. Fue el que planeó la estrategia defensiva. Y no niego que era guapo, pero Harry lo es mucho más…

- Eso es que no conoce a Ron –dijo Harry ignorando completamente el comentario de Ginny-. Él es el mejor estratega. Seguro que si te eligen para capitán de quidditch Gryffindor gana todos los partidos simplemente con tus ideas.

Y el mencionarle el quidditch a Ron ya es suficiente para que empiece a desvariar. Y contento con el comentario adulador de Harry olvidó que le habían dicho que ya habían nombrado capitán a Harry.

Y así pasaron el tiempo charlando a ratos. Más tarde Hermione volvió, un poco más seria que antes, pero intentó convencer a Harry de nuevo para que aceptara el puesto de prefecto. Pero las motivaciones de Harry eran demasiado lógicas y fuertes para ella.

- Sé que Sirius hubiera querido que me centrara en mis estudios, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. El poco tiempo libre que voy a tener quiero pasarlo con mis amigos –dijo mientras miraba a Hermione de forma muy intensa, aunque sin darse cuenta de ello.

Hermione no pudo aguantar la mirada mucho tiempo y la apartó sonrojada y confundida.

- Y Hermione, ¿qué es eso de que los prefectos tienen derecho a una habitación para ellos solos? –preguntó molesto Ron-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Para tu información la profesora McGonagall lo dijo en las primeras charlas que nos dio –respondió Hermione, aunque en un tono más suave del que sería normal en ella, o eso creía Harry-. ¿O es que no te acuerdas?

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a escuchar esas charlas tan largas que suelta? Para eso estás tú, para resumirme ese rollo.

Hermione bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose dolida por el comentario de Ron e incapaz por alguna razón de contestarle como haría normalmente.

- Hermione no es tu esclava, Ron –dijo Harry notando el dolor en los ojos de Hermione cuando bajó la mirada, e incapaz de mantenerse impasible-. Ella no te tiene que hacer algo que se espera que hagas tú.

Ron miró mal a Harry.

- Sólo los come libros como ella atienden esas charlas, y yo estoy orgulloso de no ser un come libros, por mucho que ella intente que lo sea.

Harry se enfureció al escuchar estas palabras de Ron. ¿Desde cuándo hablaba así? Volvió a respirar profundamente para calmarse, pero gracias a Dios Luna fue quién le respondió.

- ¿No eras tú el que quería ser prefecto, Ron? –dijo Luna-. Un prefecto tiene que escuchar y leer, tiene que ser estudioso, saber mantener el orden y ser imparcial.

- Paparruchas –respondió Ron-. Yo fui el prefecto perfecto. Ayudaba a Gryffindor y reprendía a las demás casas, algo necesario para contrarrestar las injusticias de Snape y Malfoy.

- Y por eso te quitaron el puesto –siguió Luna-. Te rebajas al mismo nivel que ellos.

- Eso no es verdad…

- Sí que lo es.

- Que no.

- ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de admitir tus propios errores? –dijo Luna negando con la cabeza-. Entonces con tu cabezonería te irá mal.

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! –habló Ron todo rojo por la furia e incapaz de callarse-. La lunática…

Y Ron empezó a despotricar contra ella. Pero ella no le hacía ni caso, sacó un ejemplar del quisquilloso y empezó a leerlo. Harry tenía ganas de decirle un par de cosas a Ron, pero una mirada de Luna bastó para que la dejara a ella afrontarlo como quisiera. Hermione parecía estar metida en sus pensamientos, y Ginny se había marchado a no se sabe dónde.

Justo antes de que llegara el carrito de la comida volvió trayendo a Neville, quién había estado charlando con otros miembros del ED. Ahora que Ron se había calmado, empezaron otra vez a hablar de temas banales; y aunque Harry no participó mucho, estuvo entretenido el resto del día.

Los demás achacaban su desinterés a lo sucedido en Junio, así que procuraban no recordarle el tema.

Cuando pasó la señora con el carrito de la comida, todos menos Harry compraron sus dulces para comer. Cuando le ofrecieron a Harry, rechazó la oferta. Los demás, extrañados, no dijeron nada, pero la señora dijo que si quería más tarde algo que estaría en la parte delantera del tren. Cuando se fue Harry cogió su mochila (que la llevaba con él) y de ahí sacó un par de sándwiches.

- ¿Pog qué no cobes, Barry? –preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

- No hables con la boca llena que no te entiendo –respondió Harry mientras daba un mordisco a uno de sus sándwiches.

- Dice que por qué no comes nada del carrito –repitió Hermione.

- No me apetecen dulces, además, ya traje un par de sándwiches.

- ¿Tus tíos te hicieron la comida? –preguntó Ron.

- No, me la hice yo.

- ¿Tú? Por favor, no me hagas reír. No sabemos cocinar –dijo Ron entre risas.

- Para tu información desde pequeño mis tíos me obligaban a cocinar para ellos, y nunca se quejaron del mal sabor –dijo Harry con un tono más severo.

- … -Ron se quedó callado. A veces olvidaba de donde venía Harry-. Lo siento tío, no quise ofender.

- Olvídalo –dijo Harry, aunque en el mismo tono severo mientras daba otro mordisco.

La tensión se había instalado entre los chicos, pero gracias a Dios Luna la rompió.

- ¿Y de qué es el sándwich?

- Tiene lonchas de jamón asado con un poco de puré patata y aderezado con algunas hierbas –los demás lo miraron raro-. Me apetecía probar algo nuevo –se justificó.

- Pues tiene buena pinta –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Y huele bastante bien –añadió Neville.

- Tomad, probadlo –dijo Harry sacando otro sándwich de la mochila.

- No queremos quitarte la comida –dijo Hermione.

- No me importa. Me queda otro y me es más que suficiente.

Partieron el sándwich en varios trozos que se repartieron, menos Ron que prefería seguir comiendo dulces.

- ¡Si está delicioso! –dijeron todos.

- No es para tanto –dijo Harry mientras seguía comiendo.

- Es en serio –insistió Neville-. Tienes talento para ello.

- Gracias –murmuró Harry sonrojándose un poco.

Y pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de varias cosas, de las habilidades culinarias de Harry, del verano, etc.

Por supuesto no podía faltar el momento amargo del día. A mitad de la tarde la puerta se abrió repentinamente mostrando al pálido rubio seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas de siempre.

- ¡Mira quién está aquí! Cara rajada y su panda al completo: Los pobretones Weasley, la sangre sucia Granger, la lunática Lovegood y el medio squib Longbottom.

Por supuesto Ron y Neville se pusieron de inmediato de pie con las varitas en la mano, y Hermione y Ginny agarrando a Ron para que no se lanzara contra Draco. Harry y Luna no les hicieron ni caso y seguían hablando entre ellos.

- Lárgate Malfoy –gruñó Ron.

- Huy, la escoria se atreve a hablarme. Aléjate no se me vaya a pegar la pobreza.

Y se inició una batalla de insultos entre Draco y Ron. Hermione, Ginny y Neville estaban tan ocupados impidiendo que Ron atacara que sólo Hermione se dio cuenta y se extrañó de que Harry no hubiera reaccionado ante la presencia del rubio.

Draco también se estaba molestando porque Potter, aquel al que había venido a molestar, ni se dignaba a mirarle, seguía hablando con la lunática.

- ¡Eh, cara rajada! ¿Qué tal tu padrino? Debe de estar contento de no tener que aguantarte, pero me da lástima que tenga que estar con la sangre sucia de tu madre…

Estas palabras por fin hicieron reaccionar a Harry, para alivio de Hermione y Draco, aunque por razones diferentes. Pero aún así su reacción les extrañó en sobremanera…

- ¿Me llamabas, Rubiales? –preguntó Harry como si nada, a pesar de que por dentro estaba molesto por las palabras de Draco.

Malfoy, ante eso tono tan normal que nunca había empleado con él, se quedó confundido y pasmado, cosa que aprovechó Harry.

- ¿No? Muy bien, entonces déjame mostrarte la salida.

Y con un movimiento de la varita cerró la puerta en las narices del otro y volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Neville sorprendido al igual que los demás (menos Luna) de la reacción tan fuera de lo normal de Harry.

Harry no pudo contestar, pues un enfurecido Draco acababa de abrir la puerta de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves cara rajada…? –gruñó Draco mientras desenfundaba la varita, pero quedó en silencio al sentir otra varita en su cuello.

- No te conozco, pero no te voy a permitir que maldigas a otros por el simple hecho de que te echen de un compartimento de donde no eres bienvenido –dijo una voz de mujer.

Crabbe y Goyle intentaron atacar a la intrusa, pero ella rápidamente les echó un par de confundus y se dieron entre ellos.

- Ahora rubito, ¿te vas por las buenas o por las malas?

Draco estaba rojo de la furia. Pero él sabía perfectamente que era un perro ladrador y poco mordedor. Agarró a los otros y se fue por donde había venido mientras murmuraba algo que parecían insultos.

Al irse los de dentro del compartimento pudieron ver a quien los había ayudado. Era una chica de más o menos su misma edad. Su pelo, tan largo y liso que le llegaba casi a la cintura, era de un color castaño oscuro, aunque a la luz emitía destellos rojizos. Su cara era un pelín alargada, y sus ojos eran verdes. No verdes esmeralda como los de Harry, si no que era más bien una mezcla entre el marrón y el verde. Un hermoso color marrón-verdoso. Era alta, pero no demasiado; apenas un par de centímetros más que Harry. Realmente era guapa; más había algo en esos ojos que incitaba a todo aquel que los viera a no acercarse.

Tanto Ron como Neville se quedaron embobados mirándola, y a Hermione pareció molestarle eso (por Ron, se imaginó Harry). Ginny también se molestó un poco, pero pareció calmarse al notar que Harry no se quedaba embobado con ella. Luna no se inmutó ante las reacciones de los otros.

- Gracias por la ayuda –dijo Harry de forma amable-; pero no hacía falta que te hubieras molestado. ¿Quieres sentarte?

- Gracias –respondió con una medio sonrisa sentándose enfrente de Harry -. No me gustan aquellas personas que se dedican a molestar sin más.

- No te había visto antes –dijo Ron, saliendo de su ensoñación y con una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Estás en sexto?

- No estoy segura –respondió ella-. Soy nueva en Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Hermione curiosa y más calmada.

- Hasta el año pasado mi madre me enseñó desde casa todo lo que ella sabía de magia; pero por desgracia murió el año pasado.

- Lo siento –dijo Ron.

- No pasa nada, ya lo he superado. Mi padre es muggle así que la única manera de seguir con mis estudios era viniendo aquí.

- ¿Y a qué curso irás? –preguntó Ginny.

- No lo sé. La profesora McGonagall me dijo en julio que el sombrero seleccionador lo decidirá. ¿Qué es el sombrero seleccionador? –preguntó con un tono curioso.

Ron se apresuró a contestarle todas las preguntas que tuvo, y así pasó el resto de la tarde, entre charlas e historias. Harry fue el que menos participó, y solía mirar por la ventana inmerso en sus pensamientos; pero de vez en cuando durante las conversaciones su mirada quedaba fija en Hermione sin poder evitarlo, aunque gracias a Dios nadie pareció darse cuenta… ¿o sí?

Finalmente el expreso llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, y al bajarse pudieron distinguir la enorme silueta de Hagrid al final del andén; abriéndose paso entre la espesa niebla que cubría el lugar. Harry fue hacia él seguido por los demás.

- ¿Qué tal tu verano, Harry? –preguntó el semigigante dándole palmadas a Harry en el hombro, dejándoselo un pelín adolorido.

- Bueno… -contestó Harry sin muchas ganas de hablar-. ¿Qué tal está Hedwig?

- Muy bien. Ha cazado bastantes ratones. Perdona pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que irme a las balsas. Pero me alegra de que estés bien. Ya nos veremos en mis clases.

- Claro, hasta luego.

Y mientras Hagrid empezaba a llamar a los de primero y extrañamente a los nuevos; Hermione y Ron se miraron con una mirada rara.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme con ellos –dijo la chica.

- Vale. Espero que estés con nosotros en Gryffindor –dijo Ron.

- Ya veremos, Ron.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Cómo no voy a conocer los nombres de los famosos amigos de Harry Potter –dijo ella- Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger?

Ron se sonrojó aunque esas palabras lo alagaron mucho. Aunque a Ginny no le gustó que no la mencionara. Mientras ella empezó a alejarse.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Ron-. ¡Aún no nos has dicho tu nombre!

Ella siguió caminando, aunque miró hacia ellos y respondió con una sonrisa.

- Ya lo averiguareis…

Y entonces se perdió entre la gente.

Harry agarró a Ron para hacerlo volver al mundo real y todos fueron a buscar un carruaje vacío. Al llegar Harry se quedó mirando a los Thestrals que tiraban del carruaje, y admirando su belleza.

- Son bellos, ¿verdad? –dijo Luna.

- Sí. Qué ironía… -murmuró Harry, pero se vio interrumpido por Ron.

- Vamos Harry, tengo hambre.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre, Ron –le dijo Ginny.

Harry los dejó y se subió al carruaje con los demás. Durante el camino Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna charlaban. Harry miraba por la ventana mientras que Hermione lo miraba a él.

- ¿De qué ironía hablabas? –le preguntó Hermione, incapaz de aguantar su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry perplejo y devolviéndole la mirada.

- Antes, cuando mirabas al Thestral; ¿de qué ironía hablabas?

Harry se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

- Es irónico que incluso en la muerte haya la posibilidad de ver vida; y que incluso que algo tan macabro sea hermoso, aunque a su manera –respondió al fin volviendo a poner su vista en la ventana.

Y Hermione se quedó en silencio pensando en sus palabras durante el resto del camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

Hola a todos, he vuelto con otro capítulo.

Siento el retraso, pero mi cabeza necesitaba un descanso de Harry Potter. Me he pasado el tiempo leyendo otros temas e, increíblemente me dio por coger una historia que encontré y modificarla. De hecho la historia es de 7 capítulos y he borrado los 4 últimos para escribirla yo con cosas que se me ocurrieron... Pero me estoy desviando.

No creais que no he hecho nada en este tiempo en esta historia. Me ha venido bien este descanso para que muchos de los detalles que había en mi cabeza se acomodaran bien. También he estado investigando algunas cosas para la historia...

De todas maneras en este capítulo empieza la vida social de Harry, y aunque a mi creo que se me da bien describir una escena de acción (perdonad mi falta de humildad, pero de hecho en mi cabeza veo la película de lo que sucede, y algunas de las peleas que me he imaginado para más adelante simplemente pagaría por verlas en video); no se me da tan bien la sociabilidad, y mucho menos el describir personajes. Por lo tanto he ido lentamente y revisando mucho lo que he escrito para decir exactamente lo que quería decir. No sé si lo he conseguido, pero bueno, al menos lo he intentado.

Y ahora os voy a hacer una pregunta, y espero que voteis, y cuanto antes mejor, pues dudo en qué hacer y he decidido que vosotros me ayudeis a escoger:

Qué quereis, que narre la historia...

1) ...desde el punto de vista de Harry pero haciendo ciertas incursiones en el punto de vista de los demás (sobre todo para saber en qué están pensando en ese momento y qué sienten)...

2) ...sólo desde el punto de vista de Harry (mayoritariamente) (es decir, que los lectores os entereis de las cosas cuando él se entere, no se sabrá lo que piensan o sienten los demás personajes excepto por lo que intuya Harry de ellos)

????

Vosotros decidís. a mi me gusta mas la primera opción, pero los que leeis la historia quizá no vais a entender del todo el porqué se sienten así, pero seguramente se explicará más adelante.

Para los que me preguntaban por Lylian, o los que tengan preguntas y/o quejas: Esperad, más adelante se sabrá más sobre el tema.

Y en otro orden de cosas, he decidido utilizar un antiguo blog mío que apenas usaba para subir algunas imágenes. Esta semana pasada he subido un par de imágenes del agraciado "Espanto", para todos los que tengan curiosidad, y una foto de la chica del tren. La dirección de la página se encuentra en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, y si os ha gustado por favor, comentad, que me anima a seguir escribiendo por muy ocupado que esté ultimamente.


	15. Capítulo 15: Empezando a rebelarse

**Capítulo 15: Empezando a rebelarse**

Los carruajes tintinearon al parar cerca del escalón de piedra que conducía a la puerta de la entrada del castillo. Harry salió del carruaje segundo, después de Neville; y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia los Thestrals mientras salían los otros.

- ¿Vienes? –le preguntó Luna.

- Claro –respondió y los seis se unieron a la multitud de gente que entraba al castillo.

Subieron la gran escalinata de mármol y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Las cuatro largas mesas estaban preparadas para el banquete y llenas de gente deseosos de comer. Harry entonces se acordó de las bebidas del banquete y lo que fuera que Dumbledore les echaba en ellas para rastrearlos. Fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor (menos Luna, que se fue con los Ravenclaw), y allí esperaron a que llegaran los de primer año.

Miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores, en la que había dos huecos. Uno al lado de Dumbledore y el otro en la esquina. Pero ellos se fijaron en el asiento que todos los años era para el profesor de DCAO.

En ese asiento estaba sentado un hombre, que aparentaba estar cerca de los cuarenta. Su pelo aunque corto era rizo, y de un color marrón muy oscuro. De hecho era tan oscuro que parecía negro. Sólo la luz de las velas conseguía mostrar la tonalidad. Sus ojos eran marrones y mucho más claros que su pelo.

El hombre miró un momento hacia ellos, para luego volver a poner su vista en la profesora Sprout, con la que estaba hablando animadamente.

- ¿Ese es el nuevo profesor de DCAO? –preguntó Harry fingiéndose ignorante.

- Sí –respondió Ron-. Mi padre me dijo que Dumbledore no era capaz de encontrar a nadie, pero en el último momento apareció él.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Neville.

- No lo recuerdo… ¿Cuándo llegan los de primer año? Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un hipogrifo.

- Tú y la comida… -respondió Ginny suspirando.

Harry siguió mirando al resto de los profesores. En una esquina estaba la silla vacía esperando a Hagrid. La profesora Trelawney estaba sentada al lado del pequeño profesor Flitwick. Luego venía el nuevo profesor de DCAO que seguía hablando con la profesora Sprout, que daba herbología. A su lado estaba Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía. Y al otro lado estaba Snape, alternando miradas de odio entre el nuevo profesor y Harry.

Harry lo ignoró y siguió mirando. Al otro lado de Snape había un hueco vacío, seguramente para la profesora McGonagall; y en la silla continua, en el centro de la mesa estaba Dumbledore, vestido con una túnica azul oscuro llena de estrellas y lunas, lo miraba atentamente. Harry le sostuvo la mirada y notó como el director intentaba entrar en su mente, aunque de una forma muy sutil; ya que si no se hubiera entrenado ni siquiera lo habría notado. Se relajó y decidió aparentar cierta debilidad.

Dumbledore encontró la zona externa con los recuerdos inútiles (comer, beber, andar) e intentó profundizar más; pero chocó contra las barreras internas. Buscó grietas, pero no encontró nada. Su ataque era demasiado sutil y por tanto débil como para poder romper esas barreras. Entonces notó que Harry le dejaba leer un pensamiento.

"_Este verano he leído un libro útil sobre la occlumancia, en la que mencionan detalles básicos que el profesor Snape ni se dignó a mencionarme. Gracias a eso he podido practicar solo y mejorar mis defensas mentales. Ya no necesito las clases, profesor."_

Dumbledore, sorprendido por ello y disgustado por no poder saber lo que pensaba, se vio obligado a salir.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y entró la profesora McGonagall seguida por los de primer año. Harry volvió a mirar a la mesa de los profesores y observó que Hagrid ya se había sentado. Seguramente mientras le sostenía la mirada a Dumbledore.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador, desde el taburete donde estaba colocada, empezó a cantar:

_Puede que no tenga un buen aspecto, pero tengo más de mil años._

_Cuando vosotros paséis de los 900 ya me diréis cómo habéis quedado._

_Cuatro grandes magos había, quienes procedían de diversos lugares._

_Del páramo, de los pantanos, de la cañada y del valle._

_Querían educar a jóvenes magos._

_Un atrevido plan era, pero entre todos construyeron el castillo a su manera._

_Cada uno sus propias características buscaron en los diversos alumnos, y en diferentes casas los metieron a cada uno._

_Para Gryffindor los valerosos, para Ravenclaw los inteligentes._

_Slytherin quiso a los ambiciosos y Hufflepuff a los leales._

_Y para poder seguir escogiendo después de que ellos se hubieran ido, entre todos me hicieron y desde entonces algo de ellos llevo conmigo._

_Más finalmente se separaron, cosa que fue un gran error._

_Pues grandes dificultades a cada uno fueron venciendo._

_Por eso escuchad mi consejo._

_Porque en estos tiempos difíciles la única manera de vencer es permaneciendo juntos._

_Y ahora acercaros todos, pues aquí acaba mi canción._

_Ya ha llegado la hora ¡que comience la selección!_

En el Gran Comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador. La profesora McGonagall desplegó un rollo grande de pergamino.

- Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os sentareis en el taburete y os pondréis el sombrero. Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente. ¡Arnold, Raymond!

Un chico se adelantó temblando de pies a cabeza, nervioso como estaba. Cogió el sombrero y se lo pudo mientras se sentaba.

- ¡Hufflepuff! –gritó el sombrero.

El niño se levantó y fue corriendo a la mesa de estos, que estaban aplaudiendo. La selección seguía y Harry notó que Dumbledore no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Cuando todos los niños de primero fueron seleccionados la profesora McGonagall volvió a hablar.

- Ahora tenemos una nueva selección que hacer. Este año tenemos el placer de presentaros a nuevos alumnos.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se volvieron abrir y entraron cuatro figuras, tres chicas y un chico. Una de ellas era la que habían conocido en el tren.

- Cuando os llame os pondréis el sombrero. El sombrero evaluará vuestros conocimientos y dirá a que casa pertenecéis y a qué curso tenéis que ir. Los que tengan que ir a 6º o 7º sólo se les permitirá si ya realizaron los TIMOS. En caso contrario tendrán que entrar con los de 5º. ¡Deiller, Isabella!

Una de las chicas se adelantó, se sentó y se puso el sombrero. El sombrero tardó un poco más que con los de primero, pero finalmente dijo:

- ¡6º curso, Slytherin!

Slytherin, por supuesto, aplaudió aunque con menos intensidad que con los de primero por la sorpresa de tener alumnos nuevos.

- ¡Delianne, Selene!

Y la chica que conocieron en el tren se adelantó en ese momento, mientras que la mayoría de los chicos, al verla atentamente, suspiraron con miradas soñadoras mientras la miraban (no hay que ser muy listo para imaginarse en que estaban pensando).

- Así que su nombre es Selene… -murmuró Ron.

- ¡6º curso, Gryffindor! –gritó el Sombrero interrumpiendo a Ron, pero quien en cambio empezó a aplaudir a rabiar.

Selene se acercó a la mesa, y Ron se apresuró en hacerle un hueco.

- Bonito nombre –dijo Harry mientras seleccionaban a los mellizos Owen y Mayra Langdon a 4º curso, Ravenclaw.

- Gracias –respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa, que hizo sentir celos a Ron, Ginny y Hermione; aunque por diferentes razones.

Un poco más tarde la última fue enviada a 5º curso, Hufflepuff; por lo que Dumbledore se levantó.

- Ahora me gustaría deciros unas palabras: ¡Qué empiece el banquete!

Y dicho esto las fuentes se llenaron de diversos platos, y las jarras se llenaron todas de zumo de calabaza.

Harry echó un pequeño vistazo a todos esos platos, que después de lo que Berengar le había comentado sobre nutrición le pareció que todo eran comidas con la intención de provocar cansancio, somnolencia y pereza en todos ellos. Por eso después del banquete inicial todos dormían como troncos.

Mientras Ron se servía a las prisas Harry primero se echó un poco del zumo de calabaza y lo bebió. En cuanto lo hizo observó de reojo como Dumbledore se tranquilizaba y dejaba de prestarle atención. Aprovechó el momento para coger una de sus pociones, la que contenía Miel Blanca, y se lo bebió sin que nadie se diera cuenta. De esa manera contrarrestaría lo que fuera que el zumo tuviera, y durante el resto de la cena no le afectaría lo que bebiera.

Y así transcurrió la cena, entre charlas más o menos amenas. Nick casi decapitado, que era el fantasma de Gryffindor, se les acercó más tarde y charló un rato con ellos. Ron, para sorpresa de los demás, estaba comiendo por una vez correctamente. Parecía que se había propuesto impresionar a Selene. Pero ella no le hacía ni caso y le lanzaba miradas coquetas a Harry, cosa que enfurecía a Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

Finalmente desaparecieron los últimos platos de la mesa y Dumbledore se volvió a levantar.

- ¡A los que son nuevos os digo bienvenidos! –dijo sonriéndoles a todos-. ¡Y a los no tan nuevos os digo que bienvenidos otra vez! Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos debo rogar vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias.

Carraspeó un momento y continuó hablando.

- En primer lugar el señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos se ha visto incrementada este año con algunos de los "sortilegios Weasley", como los magifuegos Weasley. La lista completa la podéis ver en el despacho del conserje.

Algunos de los alumnos sonrieron ante el recuerdo de los magifuegos.

- También quiero comunicar a los nuevos y recordar a los que no lo son tanto que el bosque que está en los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida para los alumnos. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para los alumnos de primero y segundo.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa para ver las reacciones de los alumnos, pero todos estaban en perfecto silencio y esperando a que continuara o acabara.

- Y por último, tengo el placer de presentar a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: ¡El profesor Wermint!

Hubo un pequeño aplauso cortés, en el que por supuesto Harry participó. Por las mesas se escuchaban los murmullos preguntando quién era, pero por otro lado Selene abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó ella, provocando que los murmullos cesaran-. ¿Bergan de Wermint?

- Sí señorita Delianne –respondió Dumbledore-. Para los que no lo sabéis él dio hace muchos años clases en Beauxbatons, y era uno de los mejores en materia de duelos. El profesor Wermint tenía ganas de volver a la enseñanza y vino hace una semana a Hogwarts a preguntar por el puesto.

Los murmullos volvieron a alzarse, aunque Dumbledore los interrumpió.

- En otro orden de cosas tengo que informaros de que como mañana es sábado el comienzo de clases se retrasará hasta el lunes, por lo que tenéis un fin de semana por delante para habituaros al castillo y mostrar a los nuevos todo lo que tengan que saber. De todas maneras mañana a lo largo del día vuestros jefes de casa os repartirán vuestros horarios. Pero aunque mañana no hay clases hoy ya es tarde y debéis de estar cansados. ¡Hora de dormir!

La gente se empezó a levantar y los prefectos de 5º curso llamaban a los alumnos de primero.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendiste tanto con el nuevo profesor? –le preguntó Ron a Selene mientras se levantaban.

- ¿Habéis oído hablar de Michael Perwitt y Lana Osguth?

- Claro –respondieron Ginny, Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

- No –dijo Harry, pero Ron le echó una mirada fulminante.

- ¿Cómo diablos no sabes quiénes son? –le dijo-. Eso es algo sabido por todos.

- Por si no recuerdas he sido criado entre muggles –le respondió él.

- Eran dos de los mejores aurores que hubo alguna vez –respondió Hermione-. Eran famosos por lo hábiles que eran.

- Sí –dijo Ron-. Por desgracia enfermaron poco antes de que Quien-tú-sabes se alzara y murieron poco después. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con el profesor?

- Mi madre me contó una vez que fue Bergan de Wermint quien les enseñó todo lo que sabían.

Ron se quedó anonadado, pero reaccionó rápidamente.

- Eso es imposible. Eso ocurrió hace 80 años y el profesor sólo aparenta la mitad.

- Esta es una oportunidad única –dijo Selene, aunque hablando más bien para sí-. No la pienso desperdiciar.

Harry por dentro se reía. ¡Cuántas cosas habrá hecho Berengar a lo largo de su vida!

Se encaminaron hacia la salida, pero la profesora McGonagall los alcanzó y le dio una nota a Harry. La leyó mientras seguían su camino.

- ¿Qué pone? –le preguntó Ron.

- Que si puedo ir mañana a las 11 al despacho de Dumbledore a hablar con él.

- ¿Irás?

- Claro –respondió Harry-. ¿Por qué no iba a ir?

- ¿No estabas enfadado con él? –le preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Enfadado? No. Resentido, tal vez. Pero eso es algo que sólo sus acciones podrán remediar.

Fueron en silencio hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, donde Hermione dijo la nueva contraseña (Malabares) y entraron a la sala común. Ginny, Hermione y Selene fueron al dormitorio de las chicas, mientras que Harry, Ron y Neville fueron al de los chicos. Allí se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron, o por lo menos Harry lo simuló. Cerró las cortinas de dosel de su cama y asegurándose de que nadie le veía se puso a meditar, a pesar de que era muy temprano para él (cerca de medianoche), pero decidido a guardar las apariencias, o al menos por esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, cosa ya habitual en él, y se fue al baúl. Durante un par de horas se dedicó a seguir con la preparación de la poción. Después decidió ir a la "Sala Anti-estrés" a hacer parte de su ejercicio matutino, es decir, se ponía la ropa que le diera John, las que pesaban 50 kilitos y que aún tenía guardadas y hacía ejercicio en las máquinas muggles, correr, bicicleta, estiramientos… (Eso sin contar con los 200 Kg que pesaba su cuerpo gracias al hechizo que Berengar le había puesto y aún no había sacado. De hecho el último enfrentamiento que tuvo con Remus para mostrarle sus progresos le costó mucho ganarle por ese peso adicional). Sí, era un pobre ejercicio, pero como calentamiento bastaba, y por ahora le era suficiente para mantenerse en forma hasta que Berengar le dijera otra cosa.

Estuvo así durante hora y media, es decir, hasta cerca de las 7 y media. Luego salió del baúl y comprobó con gusto que el resto aún seguían durmiendo. Por los ronquidos de Ron eran ligeramente más altos de lo normal. Por lo que Harry se metió en las duchas aprovechando que estaría solo.

A las 8 bajó a la sala común, que estaba vacía. Normal, aunque por la semana ya habría algo de actividad, un sábado la gente prefería dormir, y aún más éste teniendo en cuenta que aún no habían empezado las clases.

De todas maneras Harry tenía hambre, así que bajó al Gran Comedor, que ya estaba abierto, pero apenas había estudiantes. De hecho Harry se sorprendió al ver allí a Hermione.

- Me sorprende verte aquí –dijo Harry sobresaltando a Hermione y sentándose a su lado-. ¿No es un poco temprano?

- ¡Dios, Harry! No me des esos sustos –dijo con una mano en el pecho.

- Lo siento –dijo Harry poniendo en broma una cara de cordero degollado.

- Pues no te perdono –respondió ella con una sonrisa, pero que enseguida se le borró-. ¿Cómo es que no estás durmiendo? Si siempre tengo que esperar a que tú y Ron os levantéis.

- Corrección, a que Ron se levante. Lo que pasa es que tardo mucho en despertarlo.

- A mi no me engañas. Tú no eres de los que madrugan –dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

- No era… Pero desde lo de junio no soy capaz de dormir mucho… -y Harry se calló sintiéndose triste al recordar a Sirius.

Hermione vio esa tristeza en sus ojos, y no pudo evitar arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

- Entonces vuelve a la cama ahora mismo. Debes de estar agotado.

- La verdad es que no –dijo Harry con una pequeña medio sonrisa-. Después de estar tantas noches sin dormir o durmiendo nada más que un par de horas el tiempo que he descansado hoy me ha dado suficiente energía para el resto del año. El problema es que cuando me dio hambre mis fuerzas se esfumaron de nuevo.

Hermione le rió chiste, y no se fijó como Harry se concentraba en algo y de pronto aparecían delante de él otros alimentos distintos a los que había.

- Y tú aún no me respondiste –dijo Harry mientras se echaba el zumo de naranja que acababa de pedir en vez del clásico zumo de calabaza-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- … no podía dormir –dijo Hermione recordando lo triste, celosa y confundida que se había sentido toda la noche.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? –le preguntó Harry preocupado al notar ese tono triste.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, claro que no. Es sólo que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza –cosa que era cierta se dijo para sí misma.

- Bueno –dijo Harry sin estar convencido del todo, pero lo dejó pasar y empezó a comer las piezas de fruta que había pedido-. Pero recuerda que si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte. Muchas veces en los últimos años me has escuchado y aguantado, ya es hora de que te devuelva el favor.

- No… hace falta, Harry –dijo Hermione algo nerviosa-. Sólo necesito pensar, nada más.

Y se quedaron en silencio mientras desayunaban, y Hermione estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba desayunando Harry. Incluso cuando ella acabó lo suyo por inercia siguió allí, quieta y pensando en sus asuntos.

Finalmente Harry acabó y se levantó con la intención de irse. El movimiento hizo que Hermione volviera a la tierra y preguntó:

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A dar un paseo por los jardines ahora que no hace mal tiempo. ¿Vienes?

- Claro –se apresuró a contestar ella.

Y una parte de ella estaba contenta por aquella invitación, aunque no sabía el porqué.

**…**

- Imagínatelo, para pasar la noche había decidido entrar en una de las cuevas del lugar. Pero por desgracia tuve muy mala suerte a la hora de escoger –dijo Berengar mientras bebía un poco de su té.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encontraste con un armodillo de fuego? –le preguntó Hagrid todo emocionado con la historia.

- Peor. Cuando estaba encendiendo un fuego apareció un Dragante azul.

- ¡¡¡Un Dragante!!! Por las barbas de Merlín, si se rumorea que ya no quedan. Lo que daría yo por ver a esa criatura –dijo Hagrid impresionado-. ¿Y dices que azul? Entonces es un ejemplar aún más raro. ¿Los Dragantes no son rojos?

- Eso mismo pensaba yo hasta que lo vi, y al principio pensaba que me estaría equivocando de criatura; pero le vi las manchas características de los Dragantes en las alas.

- Esa historia es increíble. Ojalá pudiera ver uno algún día.

- Hm… se me ocurre una forma… No, mejor no, podría traerle problemas. Aunque… -Berengar se quedó pensando.

- Cuénteme, profesor Wermint. Sin un poco de riesgo no se puede apreciar las bellezas de la vida –dijo Hagrid ansioso por esa pequeña esperanza de ver criaturas únicas.

- Ya te he dicho que me tutees, Hagrid. Dime sólo Bergan.

Durante los últimos días Berengar había estado instalándose en el castillo y explorándolo un poco para recordar cómo era. También había pasado bastante tiempo con Hagrid ya que él sabía bastante de criaturas mágicas y a Hagrid le encantó encontrar a un apasionado como él en el tema. Solía ir a verlo por las mañanas, ya que Hagrid ya estaba despierto para entonces, y charlaban un rato antes de empezar sus quehaceres diarios.

- He estado pensando los últimos días en algo –dijo Berengar de pronto-. ¿A ti te importa Potter?

- ¿Harry? Claro que me importa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque me preocupa –explicó Berengar-. He estado leyendo los periódicos, y he estado escuchando las habladurías de la gente. ¿Sabes lo que dicen?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo consideran su salvador, el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort. Pero ayer en el banquete cuando lo observé no vi nada de eso. Vi a un simple muchacho que ha sufrido y al que le han puesto muchas cargas.

- Es verdad. Harry ha sufrido mucho –dijo Hagrid procurando no hablar más de la cuenta, aunque para él era difícil-. El curso pasado murió su padrino y eso fue un duro golpe para él.

- Entiendo… Pero también he visto como Dumbledore lo miraba, y creo que quiere sobreprotegerle.

- Dumbledore es un gran hombre y piensa en lo mejor para todos –lo defendió Hagrid sin dudar ni un ápice.

- Y lo entiendo, y estoy de acuerdo en que quiera protegerlo, pero por desgracia no va a poder hacerlo siempre. En algún momento Potter se verá forzado a afrontar la guerra. Y temo por él.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hagrid, aunque empezando a contagiarse del temor del otro, aunque inconscientemente-. Harry es un mago muy hábil que sabe salir de las situaciones de peligro muy bien. Seguro que ya has escuchado los rumores de lo que ha pasado en años anteriores.

- Dumbledore me lo comentó de pasada, y no digo que no. ¿Pero qué pasa si eso no es suficiente?

- No te entiendo.

- Míralo desde mi perspectiva. Un muchacho de apenas 16 años que es perseguido por Quién-tú-sabes, que cuenta con más de 50 años de experiencia. A eso añádele que aquí Harry nunca ha tenido el mismo profesor de DCAO, y de los que tuvo sólo 1 o 2 de ellos eran competentes. Su nivel comparado con un alumno normal con el mismo profesor es muy bajo. Si hasta ahora le ha ido bien creo que ha sido sólo por su habilidad e ingenio.

- Pues entrénalo –dijo Hagrid-. Dicen que eres muy bueno.

- Eso no es suficiente, Hagrid. Dime, ¿quieres que Harry muera? –dijo Berengar en un susurro llamando a Harry por su nombre para darle el matiz a la frase de estar tratando con alguien muy cercano. De ese modo el subconsciente de Hagrid notaría esa cercanía y se inmiscuiría más, que era lo que Berengar quería.

- ¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!! –respondió él con un bramido y golpeando el puño contra la mesa, aunque sin darse cuenta de ello.

- Pues ayúdalo a sobrevivir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sabes perfectamente que Quién-tú-sabes está reclutando a muchas criaturas. Harry en algún momento se tendrá que enfrentar a alguna de ellas. Debes enseñarle a tratarlas.

- Eso ya lo he estado haciendo los últimos años.

- No es suficiente y lo sabes. Harry necesita conocer el verdadero peligro para enfrentarlo. Necesita rendir al máximo para sobrevivir. Necesita que le muestres a las peores criaturas, las más peligrosas.

- ¿Cómo? Yo no puedo conseguir ni acceder a esas criaturas.

- Yo puedo ayudarte en eso –respondió Berengar con una sonrisa interna al llegar a donde quería-. Verás…

Y Berengar empezó a explicarle parte de sus planes.

**…**

Harry y Hermione estuvieron un rato paseando por los jardines, y hablando de temas banales. La verdad es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Bueno, Harry sí; pero por una parte le convenía que sus amigos vieran que no se distanciaba de ellos, y por otra le agradaba la compañía de Hermione por mucho que ella estuviera en su contra. Dejó sus debates y conflictos internos para otro momento y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento y de la compañía.

A eso de las 10 Harry decidió ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall en busca de su escoba. Hermione lo acompañaba, y fue entonces cuando él recordó un detalle.

- Hermione, no pensarás hacer este año más prendas de ropas para los elfos domésticos, ¿no?

- Sí. El año pasado conseguí liberar a muchos pero aún pienso en todos los que siguen aquí…

- Hermione –le interrumpió Harry-. ¿Acaso conoces las tradiciones y costumbres de los elfos domésticos?

- No… pero el que quieran trabajar gratis sin ningún derecho como dijo Ron es una soberana estupides.

- No es una estupidez. Por favor, escúchame. Si no sabes cómo piensan ni sus costumbres ni sus tradiciones no los ayudas, aunque tu intención sea esa.

- ¡No digas tonterías! –exclamó Hermione comenzando a enfadarse-. ¡Claro que los estoy ayudando! ¿Por qué si no las piezas de ropa desaparecen?

- Porque fue Dobby el que las cogió. Me lo encontré al final del curso pasado. Me dijo que los demás elfos domésticos estaban muy ofendidos por esas prendas de ropa y por culpa de eso dejaron de limpiar la sala común de Gryffindor. Dobby era el único que hacía el trabajo.

- P-p-pero… -dijo Hermione sorprendida sin saber que decir.

- Por eso te digo que si quieres ayudarlos infórmate antes. Con tu ignorancia sólo has empeorado la situación, sobre todo para Dobby. Lo que más me sorprende es que con tu habitual curiosidad por todo te hayas negado a saber más sobre el asunto.

Hermione miró hacia abajo, muy triste por las palabras de Harry, y sin poder evitarlo se le empezaron a caer lágrimas por las mejillas.

- Yo no quería… pobre Dobby…

Harry la miró y sintió una profunda pena por ella, por lo que le dijo en un tono más suave.

- Siento haber tenido que decírtelo, pero es lo mejor. Si te enterabas de otra forma iba a ser peor.

Después de un momento Hermione se calmó y miró a Harry, aunque aún con los ojos cristalinos.

- No, gracias por decírmelo. Me duele que las cosas hayan sido así, pero prefiero eso a continuar en la ignorancia. Pero ahora si me disculpas me voy, necesito estar sola.

Y dicho esto se fue lo más rápido posible a quién sabe dónde.

Harry notó que necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar, así que no le dio importancia y siguió a lo suyo. Llegó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, que se sorprendió de verlo allí.

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Iba a la reunión con el profesor Dumbledore, pero como aún es un poco temprano decidí pasar antes a por mi escoba.

McGonagall sonrió y con un hechizo la convocó.

- Aquí la tienes. Espero que este año le saques provecho, capitán.

- Perdone, pero no soy el capitán –le respondió Harry en un tono muy formal-. Ya he rechazado el puesto en el verano y no he cambiado de opinión.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró disgustada, pero vio en sus ojos la misma determinación que había visto en James cuando se proponía algo, por lo que decidió no insistir a sabiendas del resultado.

- De acuerdo. Pero espero que le saques provecho de todas maneras, Potter. Quiero que el trofeo de quidditch siga estando en mi despacho.

- Hasta luego profesora –dijo Harry mientras se retiraba del despacho. Prefería no revelar sus planes antes de tiempo.

Aún le sobraba el tiempo, así que fue a su habitación a dejar la escoba. Se cruzó con algunos compañeros que se empezaban a levantar, pero Ron aún seguía durmiendo. Para que nadie viera cerró las cortinas antes de guardar la escoba dentro de la mochila. Luego salió del dormitorio y se encaminó al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Al llegar a la estatua dijo la contraseña (melones ácidos) y subió por la escalera. Al llegar al despacho tocó a la puerta y esperó hasta que Dumbledore le dijo que entrara.

El despacho estaba igual que como recordaba, y todos los destrozos que había ocasionado él habían sido reparados.

- Buenos días Harry –le saludó Dumbledore-. Siéntate, por favor. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Mejor en parte –respondió Harry sentándose pero aún fingiendo un poco de pasividad, como dando a entender que no del todo-. Remus ha sido una buena influencia.

- Me alegra oír eso. Y quería pedir perdón por haber intentado entrar ayer en tu mente, pero quería saber cuál era tu nivel de Occlumancia para las clases, y aquel ataque era lo suficientemente débil como para impedirme abarcar mucho.

- No me importa –dijo Harry-. Por el contrario, me alegro de que lo haya hecho, así he podido comprobar que han servido para algo mis prácticas. Aunque de hecho ya en el verano noté el descontrol de Voldemort en otra ocasión, pero pude impedir el acceso a mi mente.

- Sí… -la verdad es que Dumbledore no compartía su opinión. Una cosa menos en la que ocupar el tiempo de Harry pensaba él-. Pero si no te importa me gustaría comprobarlo de nuevo, necesito saber si estás lo suficientemente preparado como para seguir practicando tú solo.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Legeremens! –exclamó Dumbledore lanzando el ataque mental con bastante potencia, pero para Harry aquella potencia no era nada comparado con los ataques mentales de Berengar, sumamente hábiles además de potentes.

Dumbledore chocó contra la barrera de nuevo. Intentó romperla, pero no fue capaz. Buscó grietas, pero no parecía haber ninguna. Aún así siguió insistiendo hasta que empezó a crear una minúscula grieta en la barrera. Entonces sintió que algo lo empujaba y se cayó.

Al levantarse volvía a estar en su despacho, aunque con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Miró hacia Harry que seguía en la misma posición.

- Esas… defensas son impresionantes, Harry. ¿Cómo has hecho para crearlas en tan poco tiempo?

- Remus me dio un libro que hablaba sobre ellas. Como le dije ayer, mencionaba pasos básicos que el profesor Snape nunca se dignó a mencionarme y sin los cuales sólo alguien muy bueno puede hacerlo correctamente y para ello necesita mucho más tiempo. Y se podría decir que practiqué mucho. Me ayudaba a dejar de soñar con la muerte de Sirius…

Harry se quedó en silencio después de esa verdad a medias. Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

- Pues es una buena noticia. Pero te recomiendo que sigas practicando para mejorarlas aún más. Pero hablando de otra cosa… la profesora McGonagall está muy disgustada desde que rechazaste el puesto de capitán. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Como ya le dije a ella, quiero centrarme en mis estudios. Quiero que Sirius desde donde esté se sienta orgulloso de mí.

- Él ya está orgulloso de ti, como lo estamos los demás –dijo Dumbledore con una falsa sonrisa aduladora-. Pero seguro que tanto él como tu padre lo estarían más si fueras el capitán de quidditch, al igual que lo fue James. De hecho seguro que lo estaría aún más si aceptases también el puesto de prefecto, que ni siquiera tu padre lo tuvo.

Harry sintió esas palabras como si fueran un golpe bajo. Sí, su padre había sido capitán, y querría que su hijo también lo fuera; pero también querría que sobreviviera a esta guerra para poder jugar al quidditch siempre que quisiera.

- Lo siento profesor, pero no quiero ninguno de los puestos. El poco tiempo libre que voy a tener lo quiero pasar con mis amigos. No merecen que les deje de lado por mis obligaciones –dijo Harry aunque en parte pensaba justamente lo contrario, que sí se lo merecían, o al menos la mayoría.

- Compartes con tus amigos parte de esas obligaciones, así que no los vas a dejar de lado –argumentó Dumbledore.

- Tengo más amigos, como Neville o Luna –contraatacó Harry-, y puedo aprovechar esos ratos en los que Ron y Hermione están ocupados para estar con ellos. Mi mundo no se reduce sólo a ellos dos. Además fue usted el que me dijo que confiara en mis amigos.

- A veces es conveniente estar ocupado. Ayuda a tener la mente despejada de temas como Sirius o Voldemort.

- Y tiene toda la razón, profesor. He estado todo el verano ocupando mi tiempo todo lo posible, fuera con trabajo físico, fuese leyendo o mejorando mis defensas mentales. Ya he tenido suficiente para pensar más objetivamente. Me ha servido para superar en parte la muerte de Sirius. Y usted tenía razón en junio. Tengo suficientes cargas encima, no quiero agobiarme más con otras responsabilidades que no son necesarias que tenga.

Y Dumbledore se quedó en silencio. No tuvo más remedio que darle a Harry la razón, por mucho que no le gustara.

- Bueno, como quieras. Nadie te obliga a ello –"Sí, seguro –pensó Harry."-. Por otro lado me alegra que te quieras centrar en tus estudios y te tengo buenas noticias –dijo con una sonrisa mientras cogía un papel que tenía en la mesa-. Este es tu horario. Nos hemos quedado sorprendidos con tus resultados en el TIMO de Pociones, así que he convencido al profesor Snape para que de manera excepcional te admita en sus clases para los EXTASIS. De manera que aún tienes la posibilidad de ser auror.

- Eh… no me gusta oír eso.

- ¿Por qué, Harry?

- Porque es injusto que yo me salte las normas. Soy como los demás que han sacado Supera las Expectativas, y por lo que me acaba de decir yo soy el único al que se ha admitido de "manera excepcional". No quiero ser especial, y de esa manera se me hace ver que lo soy.

- Pero… -empezó a decir Dumbledore, aunque Harry lo interrumpió.

- Además, el año pasado he comprendido por qué me odia tanto el profesor Snape. Es por el simple hecho de parecerme a mi padre. Dígame una cosa, profesor. ¿Si se pone un recuerdo en un pensadero éste se borra de la mente de uno?

- No… es algo más complicado que eso –respondió Dumbledore extrañado por la pregunta y sin saber a dónde quería llegar Harry-. Aunque te quites un recuerdo en concreto siempre te quedan otros relacionados, por ejemplo, aquellos en los que estás pensando en ese recuerdo en concreto; y excepto que quites todos los pensamientos relacionados, no los olvidas del todo.

- Entonces eso prueba mi teoría de que el profesor Snape sólo busca excusas para odiarme. El año pasado en todas nuestras clases de Occlumancia ponía ese recuerdo en concreto en el pensadero con la intención de que yo lo viera. A menudo me dejaba un rato a solas para que cayera en la tentación. Me alegro de haber aguantado tanto. Lo mejor que puedo hacer para mejorar mi relación con el profesor Snape es apartándome de su camino. Cuanto menos trate con él, mejor. Por eso no pienso cursar pociones aunque tenga esa opción.

- Pero Harry… Si no cursas pociones no podrás ser auror.

- Y he estado pensando sobre ellos este verano, y ya no me interesa tanto llegar a ser un auror.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido del gran cambio que se había producido en Harry interiormente desde la muerte de Sirius.

- Tengo mis razones. Pero además, aunque quisiera con el profesor Snape no aprendería nada. Siempre ha estado limitando el aprendizaje.

- Eso no es cierto –lo defendió Dumbledore-. Puede que haya cierto resentimiento entre vosotros, pero de eso a que no os enseñe como es debido… De hecho has sacado un Supera las Expectativas en Pociones a pesar de ello.

- Puede no creerme, profesor; pero puedo decir con total seguridad que esa nota se la debo única y exclusivamente a Hermione Granger. Fue ella la que se pasó horas y horas explicándome pociones y ayudándome a estudiar. El profesor Snape se ha dedicado más bien a hacer desaparecer mis pociones por cualquier excusa para ponerme ceros.

- Eso es algo difícil de creer, Harry.

- No me crea si no quiere, profesor; pero no pienso asistir a más clases de pociones. ¿Quiere algo más, profesor?

- Eh… no –dijo Dumbledore, al que se le habían acabado las excusas para mantener ocupado a Harry, pero de pronto recordó algo-. Sólo me queda por recordarte que como ya te dije en la carta del verano el ED puede seguir abierto. Si continúas dirigiéndolos como el año pasado llegarán a ser muy buenos. Con todo el tiempo libre que vas a tener seguro que vas a poder dedicarle más que el año pasado.

Harry no quería discutir más con Dumbledore, además, el ED no era asunto suyo. El que siguiera en funcionamiento o no sólo les concernía a los propios miembros, ya que como se habían anulado las leyes de Umbridge, ya no tenía que pedir permiso ninguno para formarlo, aunque no lo necesitara.

- En ese caso me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, si no le importa.

Dumbledore le miró con curiosidad, preguntándose que querría saber.

- Claro, adelante.

- ¿Por qué Voldemort atacó el callejón Diagon este verano? ¿Cuál es su objetivo ahora?

- Harry, su objetivo siempre has sido tú –le respondió después de unos instantes de silencio-. El ataque no era más que una distracción para hacer un ritual que le permitiera detectar dónde se encontraba tu residencia.

- Profesor, no me oculte las cosas. Ya no tiene escusas para hacerlo –le recriminó Harry-. Usted mismo me ha dicho que yo soy el máximo implicado por culpa de esa maldita profecía, y por eso quiero conocer a quien quiere matarme, para saber defenderme de él cuando lo necesite. Además, ya no hay riesgo de que vislumbre cualquier información que usted me diga en mi mente porque ya domino lo suficientemente bien la Occlmancia. No planeo ser un miembro activo de la Orden, pero sí creo que merezco saber. La Orden creó para algo la distracción del bosque en la que Remus me pidió la varita. ¿Para qué?

Después de semejante discurso, Dumbledore se quedó pensando en lo dicho. Y por desgracia para él el chico tenía razón. Así que decidió contarle algo para congraciarse en parte con él.

- Te digo la verdad, Harry. No sabemos mucho más de sus planes. Sólo lo hicimos porque nos enteramos que Voldemort estaba interesado en no sé qué objeto. La distracción que hicimos el otro día no sirvió de mucho, ya que fue Voldemort en persona el que fue al lugar en cuestión.

- ¿Voldemort? ¿Y qué pasó?

- No lo sabemos. Por desgracia de los tres miembros de la Orden que fueron dos fueron asesinados. Sólo sobrevivió Bill.

- ¿Bill? ¿El hermano mayor de Ron?

- Sí. Pero no pudo decirnos nada. Al poco de llegar al cuartel quedó inconsciente y está en coma desde entonces. Lo hemos llevado a San Mungo y están haciendo todo lo que pueden, pero por ahora no se ha despertado. Y hasta que lo haga no sabremos cuáles son los planes actuales de Voldemort.

Harry se quedó un momento en silencio asimilando esa información. Así que era Bill aquel a quien le habían mencionado en sus sueños. Viendo que por ahora no conseguiría más información y en parte satisfecho con la que obtuvo, se levantó de su asiento.

- Gracias profesor. Sé que me consideran joven, pero necesito saber para no volver a caer en estratagemas de Voldemort como en junio. No se preocupe, no pienso intervenir por ahora. Sé perfectamente que no sería de ayuda. Le deseo un buen día, profesor.

- Te he de pedir el favor de que no comentes nada de esto a tus amigos –dijo Dumbledore en el último momento-. Sé que ellos también merecen saber, pero puede haber oídos indiscretos, y no queremos que nadie se entere del estado de Bill. Por eso ni siquiera Ronald y Ginebra Weasley lo saben. Se lo diremos más adelante.

Harry asintió y salió de allí dejando a Dumbledore, quien en parte estaba disgustado y por otra parte pensaba en que Harry se parecía demasiado a su madre; su ingenio para conseguir lo que le interesaba era muy bueno. No le gustaba no saber lo que pensaba el muchacho, pero que el chico aprendiera Occlumancia era algo importante. Por lo menos había aplacado al muchacho con parte de la información menos útil. Y el hecho de que Harry pensaba pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, era lo que hacía que Dumbledore estuviese tranquilo.

**…**

El resto de la mañana Harry se dedicó a pasear por el castillo, sin querer hacer nada hasta por lo menos hasta después de comer. Mientras estaba pensando en lo que haría ese fin de semana. Parecía que sería el último descanso que tendría en mucho tiempo.

Pero no era capaz de quitarse un asunto de la cabeza. Y para solucionarlo tenía que mandar una lechuza. Pero la última vez que había mandado a Hedwig había sido interceptada. Estaba bastante ansioso por enviar la carta, pero no quería que nadie supiera de ella o supieran de lo que hablaba. ¿Qué podría hacer?

En el preciso momento que se hacía esa pregunta entró en un pasillo por el que caminaba en dirección contraria a él Berengar. Parecía algo cansado pero contento por alguna razón.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacer para mandar una lechuza con una carta sin que pueda ser atrapada, seguida o leída por nadie, maestro? –preguntó Harry después de asegurarse que no había nadie en el pasillo.

Berengar siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero antes de abandonar el pasillo Harry escuchó un susurro:

- Los polvos de Lylian…

* * *

Otro capítulo más.

Y ya sabemos cuál es el nombre de "la chica". Espero que hayais visto la foto los que quisierais verla. Para los que no leyeron el comentario en el cap. anterior: En mi perfil está puesta la página de un blog donde he subida la imagen de Selene.

Siento haber tardado con este capítulo, pero quería adelantar un poco, y no he subido este capítulo hasta que terminé de escribir el siguiente. El siguiente no lo subiré hasta que escriba alguno más y así. Por lo menos es lo que yo hacía al principio.

Por lo que veo teneis muchas ganas de saber con quien Además, tenía que daros tiempo para la votación. Así es como ha quedado:

1º opcion: 14 votos

2º opcion: 3 votos

Bueno, parece que teneis ganas de saber qué piensan los demás antes que el pobre Harry. Qué le vamos a hacer.

Por cierto. Sois muchos los que teneis una curiosidad enorme por saber con quién va a acabar Harry. Por desgracia no puedo complaceros a todos. Unos odias a muerte a Hermione. Otros la adorais. Hay quien quiere que le presente a Selene para poder quitársela a Harry (xDxD). Aunque lo que más me ha sorprendiso es la sugerencia de hacer un harén, en el que todas las chicas compartan a Harry... Debo decir que no se me había ocurrido, pero en mi historia veo a HArry como a alguien que siempre ha sido muy tímido y ahora que lo han traicionado no confía demasiado en los demás. VAIS a tener que esperar. No voy a decir nada. De hecho la verdadera "guerra" romántica empezará después de Navidad. Tened paciencia y disfrutad la historia. Harry no tiene prisa. Se siente traicionado por todos. ¿Cómo va a confiar en alguien ahora que acaba de empezar el curso? Poco a poco las cosas se irán desarrollando.

Respondiendo a : Quién sabe. Existen otras candidatas... xDxD

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comentad, que vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	16. Capítulo 16: Clases y un par de cartas

**Capítulo 16: Las clases y un par de cartas**

_Flash back_

_Una calle, dos, tres, cuatro… Parecía nunca terminarse._

_Todas esas calles parecían iguales, pero al mismo tiempo tenían un algo que las hacía diferentes unas de otras, aunque no se sabía qué._

_Harry siguió caminando, cruzándose con poca gente; pero nadie lo miraba, allí parecía que nadie lo conocía. Y eso hacía que Harry se sintiera muy cómodo en aquel lugar._

_Siguió paseando entre las calles, mientras observaba a su alrededor. Se iba fijando en algunos detalles, como en que la ropa que llevaba la gente no era del mismo estilo. Unos llevaban ropa de unos países, otros de otros; o eso suponía Harry. Los había con túnicas, vaqueros, shorts, y otros tantos que Harry no había visto en la vida._

_Seguramente por eso a nadie le importaba el aspecto de Harry, o sus ropas._

_Tampoco se preocupaban del bastón que Harry llevaba, pues muchos de ellos también iban armados. Algunos portaban arcos, espadas, cimitarras, estoques, hachas, bastones… Armas de todo tipo, así que a nadie le parecía extraño el que alguien más llevara un arma._

_Por lo que Harry siguió caminando tranquilamente por las calles, mientras buscaba el lugar que Berengar le había dicho. Claro que al estar en un lugar desconocido para él le hacía un poco más complicada la cosa; más él no tenía prisa. Tenía todo el día por delante._

_Así fue como llegó a una calle un poco más amplia que el resto, pero en la cual había bastante gente, sobre todo chicos de entre 15 y 19 años, o esa impresión le dio a Harry._

_Él no le dio importancia y siguió caminando. Intentó desviarse para no ir por donde había tanta gente, pero era el único camino excepto que quisiera volver por donde había venido o ir en dirección contraria. Así que se armó de paciencia y empezó a pasar entre la gente._

_Según iba avanzando vio la razón de esa congregación: Una chica, pero no era una chica cualquiera. Tenía el rostro algo más alargado de lo normal. Su pelo era muy largo y un poco ondulado, casi le llegaba a la cintura, y era de un color castaño. Sus orejas acababan en punta… Si Harry creyera en cuentos de hadas diría que esa chica era una elfa. Claro está que Harry era un mago, su maestro era un hombre de 6300 años de edad y estaban en la isla de Ávalon. ¿Una elfa? ¿Por qué no?_

_Si era una elfa seguramente todo ese revuelo era por ella. No debía de ser algo muy normal por allí. Claro está, eso tampoco sería normal en ninguna parte. Una parte de la gente que había allí parecía que simplemente se habían detenido cuando ella había entrado en la calle. El resto parecía seguirla e ir con ella a dónde ella fuese._

_Pero a Harry todos esos pensamientos le trajeron sin cuidado cuando la mirada de ella cayó sobre él y él pudo ver los ojos de ella. Eran verde esmeralda como los suyos._

_Durante unos segundos ambos quedaron conectados en esa mirada. Fue un momento especial, que para ellos duró mucho tiempo; pero la conexión se rompió de alguna manera, y Harry siguió avanzando a través de la gente (nunca había dejado de hacerlo, ni durante esos segundos) sin darle demasiada importancia ni a la chica ni a ese momento._

_Pero la chica en cuanto lo vio se había quedado parada en mitad de la calle, rodeada de todos esos chicos que la seguían y le hablaban sin parar. Había visto esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda iguales a los suyos, y sintió esa conexión. Siguió con la mirada a ese chico, pero él seguía caminando sin prestarle más atención de la que se prestan dos personas que se cruzan por la calle; hasta que finalmente el chico consiguió salir de esa calle y lo perdió de la vista._

_Sintió curiosidad. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué la había ignorado cuando todo el mundo la perseguía o se detenía para verla?_

_No lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo…_

_Fin Flash back_

- ¡Harry, que te estoy llamando! –exclamó Ginny.

- ¿Eh? Perdón, estaba distraído –dijo Harry mientras seguía comiendo.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando para estar tan sumergido sin hacer caso cuando te llaman? –preguntó Ron.

- Nada, sólo estaba recordando algo –respondió él esquivando el tema-. ¿Qué querías, Ginny?

- Quería preguntarte qué piensas hacer esta tarde para ver si podíamos hacer algo juntos, pero veo que estás ocupado en la luna, así que se lo preguntaré a Dean –dijo Ginny con una mirada un poco coqueta y con la esperanza de que Harry se pusiera celoso.

- Vale –respondió simplemente Harry sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto.

- ¿Vale? –repitió Ginny frustrada porque Harry pasara de ella.

- ¿Cómo que se lo preguntarás a Dean? –preguntó Ron quién había dejado temporalmente de comer para mirar con furia a su hermana pequeña-. No le preguntarás nada a nadie que no sea Harry. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- Tú no eres quién para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer –le respondió también furiosa Ginny.

Y así empezó una discusión entre los hermanos, la cual Harry ignoró completamente mientras conversaba con Neville y la chica nueva, Selene.

- ¿Son siempre así? –preguntó Selene.

- Sólo desde el año pasado –respondió Harry-. Es que Ron es muy celoso con su hermana. Normalmente con quien suele discutir bastante es con Hermione.

- A veces la gente comenta que esos dos nunca estarían juntos –dijo Neville- si no fuera porque son los mejores amigos de Harry. Por él hacen el esfuerzo de intentar llevarse bien.

- No digas tonterías, Neville. Son amigos, pero sus costumbres son contrarias y chocan, pero de cierta manera se complementan. Ya sabes lo que dicen de que los extremos se atraen… –dijo Harry aunque con cierto disgusto por dentro por esas palabras.

Y así siguieron hablando durante el resto de la comida, mientras que los otros dos seguían enfrascados en su discusión.

- Por cierto. ¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Neville.

- Está en su habitación. Dijo algo relacionado con que quería estar sola… -respondió Selene.

- Por cierto, Harry –dijo Neville-. ¿Ya te dieron el horario?

- Sí. Tengo como asignaturas Encantamientos, Transformaciones, DCAO, Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Has cogido Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas? –preguntó Neville sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí. ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

- Porque a todos los que les he preguntado nadie la cogió. Ni siquiera Ron o Hermione. Pero yo sí la he cogido y me alegra de que tú también porque así estaremos juntos.

- Eso está bien –respondió Harry sorprendido en parte por esa información. Se esperaba que nadie quisiera la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero le extrañaba que ni Ron ni Hermione la hubiesen cogido.

- Yo no la cogí porque la profesora McGonagall me lo recomendó –dijo Selene-. Pero en su lugar cogí Pociones. El resto son las mismas que las tuyas.

Mientras seguía comentando con Neville y Selene el horario, Harry pilló a una chica de Slytherin mirándole muy fijamente desde la mesa de éstos. De hecho Harry creía recordar que era la que había entrado nueva el día anterior con Selene a 6º. A Harry no le gustó algo en esa mirada. Así que acabó lo más rápido que pudo de comer y se levantó.

- Bueno. Yo me voy a la Sala Común a hacer algunas cosas…

- Chao Harry –dijo Selene con una sonrisa.

Ron y Ginny seguían en sus discusiones y ni se enteraron de que se fue hasta que ya se había ido.

Harry fue hasta su habitación y después de echarle un vistazo a la poción se dedicó a escribir un par de cartas…

Cuando acabó (después de un par de horas, aunque una de las cartas era bastante fácil, la otra no acababa de gustarle como quedaba) se dirigió primero a casa de Hagrid a recuperar a Hedwig, a quién le dio unas cuantas golosinas para lechuzas como había prometido.

- Bueno querida amiga. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer un largo viaje? –le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la lechucería-. Sé que te prometí una caja entera de golosinas, pero necesito enviar esta carta. Cuando regreses te doy el resto, ¿vale?

Hedwig ululó en asentimiento, pues con las que le había dado por ahora estaba satisfecha y le apetecía hacer un viaje.

Dentro de la lechucería Harry sacó las cartas y asegurándose de que no había nadie cogió unos cuantos polvos de Lylian. Cerró los ojos y se concentró fuertemente en lo que quería mientras los esparcía por encima de ambas cartas. Luego ató una de las cartas a Hedwig y le echó a la lechuza más polvos de Lylian, de manera que Hedwig brilló por unos instantes.

- No tengas prisa en entregar la carta –le dijo Harry-. Prefiero que te asegures de que nadie te atrape o te siga. He intentado protegerte con algo de magia, pero no sé si funcionará. Tú ten cuidado.

Hedwig volvió a ulular suavemente para decirle que lo había entendido. Harry le comunicó entonces a dónde tenía que ir y a quién tenía que buscar.

- Quédate allí hasta que te respondan, ¿vale? Te cuidará bien.

Hedwig le picoteó suavemente en el dedo como despedida y se echó a volar. Harry observó cómo se alejaba por el horizonte. Entonces cogió la otra carta y buscó alguna lechuza propiedad del colegio que quisiera llevársela. Le colocó la carta a una pequeña de plumas rojas y le echó de la misma manera que a Hedwig unos pocos polvos de Lylian por encima.

La lechuza se marchó tomando distinta dirección que Hedwig, y Harry se quedó allí hasta que ésta también se perdió en el horizonte.

**…**

Ya la tarde había avanzado bastante, y aún así Hermione no había querido salir de su habitación en todo el día desde que había hablado con Harry.

Estaba confusa y sentía mal por alguna razón. Ella creía que era sobre todo por lo que le dijo Harry sobre los elfos domésticos. Pero no podía ser sólo eso, pues llevaba desde ayer confundida por alguna razón.

- Bueno, es igual –dijo Hermione en voz alta y levantándose-. Tengo que reunirme con la profesora McGonagall por el tema del otro prefecto. Eso me ayudará a distraerme y después seré capaz de pensar más objetivamente.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Al llegar allí la vio disgustada.

- Señorita Granger, la estaba esperando.

- ¿Ocurre algo, profesora? –preguntó Hermione.

- El director no ha sido capaz de convencer al señor Potter para que acepte los puestos de prefecto y capitán. Por lo tanto me veo obligada a escoger a otro candidato.

- ¿Y quién será?

- Ese es el problema. Un prefecto no sólo debe ser responsable. Sus notas también tienen que ser altas. Y de los chicos de 6º de Gryffindor los que tienen las notas más altas son los señores Potter y Weasley, sin duda gracias a la influencia que usted tiene ellos. El problema del señor Weasley es que es bastante irresponsable y como usted ya sabe no cumple con sus obligaciones como corresponde. La única otra opción que veo sería el señor Longbottom, pero aunque sus notas son más o menos satisfactorias y es responsable; es algo olvidadizo, y eso puede acarrear problemas.

- Entiendo –dijo Hermione.

- Por ahora volveremos a escoger al señor Weasley, pero con una carta de advertencia. Si para Navidad no he comprobado que ha hecho sus obligaciones como es debido, le quitaré el puesto y se lo daré a otro.

- Le avisaré.

- En cuanto al capitán, en un principio la mejor opción sería el señor Weasley, pues me han dicho que es un gran estratega. Pero con el puesto de prefecto creo que es mucha responsabilidad para él, así que le daré el puesto a la señorita Bell, que es la única que queda en el equipo que lleva tanto tiempo como el señor Potter. Aunque no me gusta que otra vez el puesto de capitán vaya a tener que cambiar el próximo año.

**…**

Harry estuvo un rato paseando por los jardines hasta que decidió volver a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero como no estaba allí, se dedicó a seguir paseando. Ahora había ya mucha más gente que por la mañana que aprovechaban ese día libre.

A Harry le extrañaba en parte que ninguno de los miembros de la Orden lo estuvieran buscando ni lo hubieran acompañado. Cuando fue a escribir las cartas había cogido el mapa del merodeador y desde entonces lo había comprobado un par de veces, obteniendo idéntico resultado: Nadie le seguía ni siquiera bajo algún hechizo oculto. ¿Acaso no tenían que vigilarle en todo momento?

Bueno, mejor para él. Seguramente como era el primer día todos estaban ocupados. La verdad es que no le preocupaba. Cuando fuera necesario ya les esquivaría de alguna manera. Si ahora le daban privacidad, la aprovecharía.

Caminó un rato más, hasta que se vio a Luna en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido cogiendo flores, en una zona donde no había nadie más. Harry pensó que era un buen momento para aclarar las cosas y se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¿En quién piensas, Harry Potter? –le preguntó Luna sorprendiéndole ya que él estaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Cómo sabías…? No importa.

Harry se sentó bajo un árbol y poco después Luna se le unió.

- Los rolebros me dijeron que estabas aquí. Pero aún no respondiste a mi pregunta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que pienso en alguien?

- Aunque apenas se nota, te veo algo ansioso. Me imagino que esperas una carta de alguien.

- ¿Importa acaso? –preguntó Harry aunque no de mala manera, sino como diciendo "qué más dá".

- La verdad es que no. Pero tenía curiosidad.

- Quizás algún día te lo diga.

- Quizás algún día te escuche.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sin decir nada, sólo observando pasar el tiempo.

- Pero no es eso a lo que viniste, ¿verdad? –preguntó Luna rompiendo el silencio.

- No. Tienes razón. Vengo a intentar entenderte, o a entenderlos a ellos… -Harry suspiró-. Si te pregunto, ¿responderás?

- Puedo intentarlo, aunque a veces las respuestas vienen con allacudos que impiden al cerebro entenderlas.

- ¿Me mentirás?

- No.

Otro silencio…

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? –preguntó finalmente Harry.

- Puedes. Pero no es algo que yo te pueda decir. Depende de ti. Debes hacer lo que creas correcto.

Harry se quedó pensando en esas palabras, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Desde cuándo la Orden entrenaba al ED?

- Desde principios de verano, o eso creo. Sólo entrenaban al ED sobre tres o cuatro días a la semana, y nada más que tres o cuatro horas. Por eso no duraron mucho tiempo durante el ataque. Les enseñaron lo que ellos creían que era tu nivel de conocimientos el año pasado.

- ¿Por qué no te incluyes en ese grupo?

- Porque a los que fuimos al Ministerio en junio, es decir, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Ron y yo nos entrenaban todos los días. No me dijeron el motivo, aunque creo que a los demás sí. Si me incluyeron fue solamente porque fui al ministerio. No fue hasta el día del ataque que me enteré de para qué era todo aquel entrenamiento.

Luna agachó un poco la cabeza. Harry notó que ella se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de que no se interesaran realmente por ella.

- Se nota que has mejorado. Hiciste un gran trabajo protegiéndome –dijo para animarla.

- Lo intenté al menos –respondió ella algo más alegre-, pero tú sí que has mejorado. Eras muy ágil.

- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué iba a dedicarme a rascarme la barriga? –dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luna se rió del comentario.

- Claro que no.

Hicieron otra pausa en la que se dedicaron a observar el paisaje.

- ¿Qué os enseñaron?

- Hechizos sobre todo. También nos dieron varios libros sobre temas variados, como por ejemplo convertirse en un animago. Aunque sólo Hermione está lo suficientemente avanzada en ese tema. La profesora McGonagall no nos dijo demasiado.

- Entiendo…

- Algo me dice que tú sabes cuál es la razón por la que la Orden entrenó al ED. ¿Me equivoco?

- No –respondió tras una pausa-. Escuché vuestra conversación antes del ataque.

- Entonces entenderás que no pienso hacerlo. Pero seguiré en el ED porque así puedo ayudarte con ellos.

Harry la miró a los ojos, pero sólo vio sinceridad en ellos.

- No pienso continuar entrenando al ED. Si lo hice el año pasado fue por Umbridge.

- ¿Sólo por eso? –preguntó Luna.

- Bu-bueno… no. También porque no pude negarme a Hermione.

Luna simplemente sonrió por ese comentario, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y empezó a alejarse.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó Harry en el último momento.

Luna se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para responderle.

- Aunque Ginny fue la primera en acercarse a mí, lo hizo por interés propio. Tú has sido el primero en ver más allá de mi faceta de "lunática" y realmente me ves como una amiga. Gracias a ti he empezado a conocer la verdadera amistad. Por eso te ayudo, porque los amigos están para ayudarse.

Y dicho esto se fue perdiéndose entre los árboles mientras que Harry pensaba en sus palabras. Luego también se levantó y se dispuso a aprovechar el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca. Tenía un libro que encontrar…

**…**

- ¿Así que le diste un libro sobre Occlumancia? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- Sí. Le di ese y un par de libros más que me pidió Sirius que le diera –respondió Remus.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué clase de libros?

- Nada malo. Uno en el que Sirius escribió algunas de nuestras aventuras para que Harry pudiera conocer más cosas de su padre y otro que no recuerdo sobre qué trataba. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No me gusta que le hayáis dado libros para que practique en verano. Está de vacaciones y tiene que descansar.

- Albus, sabes perfectamente que en aquella casa no lo pasa bien –dijo Remus con un poco de enojo en la voz-, por lo que le dimos esos libros para que estuviera entretenido. Y encima uno de ellos era para que avanzara en la Occlumancia, ya que en todo el año pasado no hizo ningún progreso. El libro le fue más útil de lo que pensábamos que iba a ser; ¿y aún así te quejas? ¡Eso era lo que queríamos!

- Siento mis palabras –dijo Dumbledore-. Tal vez me he expresado mal. Claro que me alegra que tenga defensas mentales sólidas. Sólo siento curiosidad de cómo las ha generado tan rápidamente.

- Pues no lo sé –respondió Remus-. El libro lo consiguió Sirius y él lo había leído antes para comprobar que no fuera peligroso. No sé el nombre del libro porque no me llegué a fijar en él…

En ese momento Remus se vio interrumpido por unos golpes en la ventana. Fue hacia allí y la abrió, para dejar pasar a una pequeña lechuza de plumas rojizas. Remus cogió la carta que portaba y la abrió.

- ¿De quién es? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- De Gabriel –respondió Remus provocando que Dumbledore abriera enormemente los ojos.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Léela tú mismo –respondió pasándole la carta.

_Querido amigo,_

_Estoy bien. He conseguido encontrar a quien buscaba, y después de probarme ha aceptado enseñarme._

_Estoy en un lugar seguro. Por ahora nos quedaremos aquí, pero ten cuidado. Creo que ha pasado algo grave…_

_No puedo decir mucho más por riesgo a que la carta sea leída por otros. Pero espero verte pronto. No me escribas, me comunicaré yo cuando me sea posible._

_Un saludo:_

_Gabriel_

- Esto no me gusta –dijo Dumbledore al acabar de leer.

- ¿Lo qué?

- Ese maestro… ¿Y si es un mortífago o alguien que sigue sus ideales?

- Lo dudo, pero si ese es el caso Gabriel hará lo correcto.

- Puede verse seducido por el poder que le ofrecen, como muchos antes.

- No te preocupes por él, Albus –dijo Remus-. En algunas ocasiones fue tentado con el poder, pero siempre lo rechazó en busca de hacer lo correcto.

- Estamos en guerra, Remus, y es preferible no correr riesgos, por el bien común.

- Haz como quieras, Albus –dijo Remus después de una pausa-. Pero yo no te ayudaré en ello. Sólo recuerda que aunque puedes obligar a la gente a actuar como quieres, si no lo hacen por su propia voluntad, pueden traicionarte en cuando tengan ocasión. Pero si los dejas elegir, entonces no te traicionarán.

**…**

El resto del fin de semana pasó volando. Harry estuvo poco tiempo en la biblioteca para no llamar la atención, pero no encontró nada. La poción seguía su curso, y en unos días más estaría terminada, según la receta no se necesitaba de su intervención hasta un par de días más tarde. Volvió a la sala común para ver si estaban allí los demás, pues aún le extrañaba que no le hubieran seguido en todo el día; pero todo se aclaró cuando al llegar y Ron lo vio fue a junto de él y empezó a reñirle.

- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? –preguntó Ron enfadado-. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?

- En primer lugar Ron –empezó a responder Harry en un tono indiferente-, sí que avisé de que me iba, pero estabas tan ocupado discutiendo con tu hermana que no te diste ni cuenta. Y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué te enfadas?

- Eh… –Ron no sabía que responder, estaba tan enfadado por la desaparición de Harry que se había olvidado de que Harry no podía sospechar nada. Por supuesto su mente voló hacia el quidditch, y por una vez eso le ayudó-. Estoy enfadado porque rechazaste el puesto de capitán. ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?

- Porque no quiero serlo –respondió Harry tranquilamente y notando la vacilación de Ron-. Estoy completamente convencido de que tú serías un capitán mucho mejor que yo, y por eso lo rechacé.

- Pues Hermione me dijo que a mí me han nombrado de nuevo prefecto, pero como el año pasado no cumplí mis obligaciones como era debido no querían darme más responsabilidades y le dieron el puesto de capitán a Katie.

- Ella hará un gran trabajo.

Y antes de que Ron comenzara de nuevo con el interrogatorio de dónde había estado se fue hacia un rincón donde charlaban Hermione y Selene.

El resto del día no paso nada interesante. Fueron a cenar todos y después a dormir. Por supuesto un momento en el que Ron, Harry y Hermione estuvieron a solas le preguntaron a Harry qué quería Dumbledore y si le había dicho algo; a lo que él respondió que sí pero que le había pedido específicamente que no lo mencionara, que la Orden ya se lo diría a ellos más adelante. Ron se molestó e insistió, pero después de que Hermione dijera que Dumbledore lo diría por algo, lo dejo estar por ahora.

La mañana del domingo, después de hacer lo mismo que el día anterior, Harry aprovechó que era temprano y no había nadie fuera para volar un poco con su escoba. Había echado de menos es sensación del aire en la cara mientras volaba, y sin tener que preocuparse por buscar la snitch podía disfrutar de la sensación.

Volvió más tarde a la Sala Común y durante el resto del día no hizo gran cosa más que jugar al snap explosivo o a cosa así con los demás compañeros. Un poco de entretenimiento no le venía mal.

Así llegó el lunes. Harry, por supuesto, fue el primero el levantarse, y después de hacer sus ejercicios se fue a desayunar. Ahora ya había más gente que se preparaba para sus clases. Se sentó entre Hermione y Selene, que ya estaban allí.

- Neville me dijo que no escogiste este año Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hermione.

- No. Escogí Transformaciones, Encantamientos, DCAO, Pociones, Aritmancia y Herbología. No quiero ocupar demasiado el tiempo este año, ya que ya voy a estar ocupada con el puesto de prefecto, con el ED y con lo del P.E.D.D.O.

- ¿Qué es el ED? –preguntó Selene.

- Una organización que creamos el año pasado para aprender a defendernos. Harry es quien la dirige y quien nos enseña.

- Eso suena muy bien –dijo Selene con un brillo en los ojos que nadie notó-. ¿Puedo formar parte?

- Claro –respondió Hermione-. Cuantos más mejor.

- Me pregunto cuántos seremos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –preguntó Harry aunque más bien hablando para sí, ya que no le apetecía ahora aguantar más discusiones relacionadas con continuar el ED.

- ¿La escogiste? –preguntó Hermione sintiendo de repente cierto arrepentimiento.

- Sí. Sé que Hagrid tiene un concepto algo… distinto de peligroso, pero es cierto que con él he aprendido bastante de esas criaturas. Imagínate que algún día nos tenemos que enfrentar a criaturas así que estén en el bando de Voldemort. Cuanto más sepa, mejor.

- No había pensado en eso…

- ¡Harry! –exclamó Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione-. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- Lo intenté, pero acabé desistiendo. Tienes que aprender a levantarte tú sólo sin depender de los demás. Además, ¿no vas a tener a partir de ahora una habitación propia como prefecto?

- Es cierto… -dijo Ron mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

- ¿Qué tenéis ahora? –preguntó Selene interrumpiendo a Ron, ya que se imaginaba que iba a empezar con un rollo que no le apetecía aguantar.

- Creo que dos horas de Transformaciones –respondió Harry mirando su horario en el que había tachado las Pociones.

- ¿Todos tenemos Transformaciones?

- Nosotros tres sí. Tenemos Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología y DCAO en común. En Pociones Ron no obtuvo la nota necesaria, así que no le han dejado cogerla, pero Harry y yo sí que la tenemos… -dijo Hermione.

- Te equivocas, Hermione –interrumpió Harry fingiendo estar confuso-. Yo tampoco obtuve la nota por lo que no tengo Pociones. ¿Por qué dices que sí?

- ¿Cómo que no tienes Pociones? –preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono haciendo que Harry casi se caiga del susto.

- Pues no…

- Pero si nos dijeron…

- Creo que os dijeron este verano muchas cosas sobre mí que supusieron sin consultarme –interrumpió Harry y mostrando sin querer o queriendo, no estaba seguro, parte de su rencor-. ¿No sería lo normal que yo os dijera las novedades sobre mí? Pero parece que a vosotros os contaron todo lo nuevo sobre mí mientras que a mí no me dijeron nada de nada.

Harry se levantó de la mesa para irse a la primera clase, pero antes de marcharse dijo.

- Espero que a partir de ahora me preguntéis las cosas en vez de presuponer lo que os dicen los demás. No siempre los terceros tienen razón, y vosotros en teoría sois mis amigos, podéis preguntármelo.

Y se fue dejándolos allí con todas sus preguntas. En la mesa se instaló un silencio algo tenso, y Selene, incómoda, se levantó y siguió a Harry hacia las clases. Su lugar lo ocupó Ginny, que acababa de llegar.

- Tiene algo de razón –dijo Hermione en bajo-. Desde que llegó sólo hemos asumido lo que iba a hacer, sin llegar a preguntárselo. Por eso nos sorprende que no haga eso. De hecho yo me sorprendí cuando dijo que él escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Va a seguir en la asignatura? ¡Pero si nadie del ED la ha cogido! ¿Cómo vamos a vigilarlo entonces?

- No lo sé, pero ahora mismo eso no importa. Está algo enfadado con nosotros por suponer lo que va a hacer. Hay que pedirle perdón.

- No es culpa nuestra –dijo Ron-. Se supone que él tenía que hacer todo eso… Si está enfadado que se vaya a la porra.

- Piensa por una vez, Ron –dijo Ginny-. Si está enfadado nos evitará, y así el vigilarlo nos resultará mucho más difícil y nos llevará mucho más tiempo.

- … De acuerdo, nos disculparemos –dijo Ron después de pensarlo un rato-. Pero sólo porque no quiero perder mi tiempo libre.

- Ahora vamos a clase.

Fueron al aula de Transformaciones, y se encontraron que Harry ya estaba sentado en una mesa de la segunda fila, y a su lado estaba Selene, con quien charlaba amenamente. Esto hizo enfadar un poco a Ron. Hermione fue directa hacia Harry y le dijo.

- Lo siento Harry. Tienes razón. No debimos presuponer las cosas. Pero es que pensaba que tu gran sueño era ser auror.

Harry miró a Hermione a los ojos, y vio que su disculpa era sincera (aunque él creía que solo era en apariencia).

- No te preocupes, Hermione. Con que no lo hagáis de nuevo me es suficiente. Sólo espero que tampoco deis por sentado que voy a continuar enseñando al ED.

- ¿Cómo? –exclamaron Ron y Hermione con los ojos abiertos-. Pero es necesario…

- No, no lo es. La única razón por la que lo hice el año pasado fue por Umbridge. Con ella no aprendíamos nada. Este año sólo continuaré si el profesor de DCAO es también un incompetente.

- Pero Harry, las clases de DCAO no bastan –dijo Ron nervioso-. Tenemos que aprender a defendernos. Y tú mejor que nadie puede ayudarnos.

- Ya os enseñé el año pasado casi todo lo que sabía –respondió Harry-. No me necesitáis. Ahora sólo es necesario práctica.

- ¿Y quién mejor que tú para dirigirnos? –preguntó Hermione.

- Vosotros dos sois los ideales. De hecho seguro que Hermione sabe más hechizos que yo. Además, yo también quiero seguir aprendiendo y si os enseño cosas que ya sabéis no sirve de nada.

Y en ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall, por lo que Hermione tuvo que callarse y prestar atención. Pero por dentro no podía dejar de admirar a Harry por sus palabras tan llenas de verdad.

Después de dos horas Hermione y Selene tenían Pociones, mientras que Ron y Harry tenían el resto de la mañana libre. Ron empezó a insistirle a Harry para que aceptara el puesto de capitán del equipo de quidditch, ya que si no podía serlo él, al menos que lo fuera Harry; ya que así podría ayudarlo en las estrategias.

Así estuvo hasta la hora de comer, y Harry soportando esa pesadez. Fueron al Gran Comedor y allí se reunieron con Hermione, Neville y Selene. Como era el primer día de Selene y compartía casi todas sus asignaturas con Hermione, iban juntas a todas las clases para que ella aprendiera su ubicación.

Durante la comida gracias a dios Ron se calló mientras comía, aunque aún así después de un rato siguió hablando aunque con la boca llena.

- Vamos Haggy…

- ¿Ni comiendo vas a parar? ¡Deja el maldito tema, Ron!

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Neville.

- Lleva desde que salimos de clase de Transformaciones insistiendo para que yo sea el capitán. Y parece que no acepta un no por respuesta.

- Es gue…

- No hables con la boca llena, das asco –le interrumpió Selene mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

Ron se quedó callado y herido por que fuese Selene quien le reprochase eso. Llevaba todo el fin de semana intentando agradarle pero ya había metido la pata.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora? –preguntó Harry.

- Hora libre –respondió Hermione.

- Te equivocas –dijo Neville-. Harry y yo tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Tú también la escogiste? –preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, y por lo visto fuimos los únicos de Gryffindor…

- ¿Qué libro de texto tenéis este año? ¿O seguís teniendo el monstruoso libro de los monstruos?

- No. Este año creo que no hay libro de texto, o al menos en la carta no indicaba ninguno –dijo Harry.

Acabaron de comer y Neville y Harry se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Hermione decidió acompañarlos. Se sentía culpable por Hagrid, pero había pensado que ni Harry ni Ron irían; así que ahora se arrepentía al saber que Harry sí que asistiría.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid con diez minutos de adelanto. Hagrid ya estaba fuera esperando.

- Hola Harry, Neville, Hermione.

- Hola Hagrid –saludaron los tres al unísono.

- Me decepcionó saber que ni tú ni Ron os apuntasteis a mi materia –dijo Hagrid.

- Lo siento –respondió Hermione-. Pero ahora que estamos en sexto es mucho trabajo. La profesora McGonagall ya nos avisó de que este año se nos exige mucho más en las materias, y eso más el puesto de prefecto era demasiado para mí. Tuve que sacrificar esta.

- Es una pena. Pero tienes razón. A partir de sexto se sube el nivel y se exige bastante. Al menos me alegro de que Harry y Neville sigan.

- Pero no te preocupes, Hagrid –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. Los días que no tenga mucho trabajo vendré de todas maneras y escucharé las clases como oyente. ¿Qué te parece?

- Eh… -de repente Hagrid se veía incómodo-. Eso no va a poder ser, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?

- A partir de sexto las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas son bastante diferentes que en los cursos inferiores. Sólo los matriculados pueden asistir gracias a una protección mágica que hizo Dumbledore hace muchos años por precaución. De esa manera se aseguraba de que nadie que no estuviera en sexto o séptimo no estuviera en peligro por lo que vamos a hacer. Es algo que no se aprende en libros así que puede resultar peligroso.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. ¿Le estaban diciendo que se iba a enseñar algo que no aparecía en los libros pero que ella NO podía aprender?

- Pero…

- Lo siento Hermione, tienes que irte –dijo Hagrid.

Hermione se despidió y se fue, aunque su curiosidad ya era demasiado grande. Pobres Harry y Neville. Cuando acabara la clase les esperaba un duro interrogatorio…

Poco después vinieron tres alumnos más, dos chicas y un chico.

- Bien, veo que ya estamos todos –dijo Hagrid-. Como veis sois muy pocos. Es algo normal, no a muchos les interesa esta asignatura. Pero debo advertiros de que en sexto y séptimo las clases son bastantes distintas de cómo eran antes. Por eso hay cierto secretismo en esas clases.

- ¿Qué clase de secretismo? –preguntó una de las chicas.

- Dumbledore ha creado en los últimos años una especie de protección a aquellos matriculados en la asignatura. Bueno, protección entre comillas. Tenéis un permiso especial para entrar en el Bosque Prohibido siempre que queráis, aunque preferiblemente sabiéndolo alguien. También se ha comunicado a ciertas criaturas mágicas inteligentes de vuestra presencia y convencido para que no os ataquen o incluso os ayuden si os perdéis. A cambio de eso se os pedía que no andéis divulgando que tenéis estos privilegios a los demás, aunque no estaba prohibido hacerlo.

- ¿Vamos a tener que entrar al Bosque por nuestra cuenta? –preguntó Neville.

- Puede que en alguna ocasión para hacer los deberes y sólo a ciertas zonas –respondió Hagrid-. Es peligroso, pero aprenderéis a tratar a las criaturas que os encontréis.

- ¿Por qué habla en pasado, profesor? –preguntó la otra chica.

- Por favor, ahora que somos pocos no hacen falta usar las formalidades. Llamadme Hagrid.

- De acuerdo, Hagrid –dijo la chica con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Es que eso ya no se aplica?

- Eh… sí, sí que se aplica; pero este año vamos a hacer algunos cambios…

- ¿Qué cambios? –preguntó el otro chico.

- Sabéis que se acerca una guerra, y en la guerra por desgracia participarán muchos animalillos inofensivos, y otros que no lo son tanto. Con ayuda del nuevo profesor de DCAO hemos creado una zona mágica dentro del Bosque en la que podremos mostraros y enseñaros a tratar a las criaturas más raras que existen. El profesor Wermint en sus viajes me ha dicho que se ha encontrado con unas cuantas, y va a hacer todo lo posible para intentar traerlas.

- ¿Criaturas cómo cuáles?

- Con suerte para finales de esta semana podrá traernos un dragante.

Neville y una de las chicas ahogaron una exclamación de asombro, mientras que Harry y los demás se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Qué es un dragante? –preguntó Harry.

- Una rara criatura con el cuerpo de un gigante pero la cabeza y las alas de un dragón. Todo su cuerpo está lleno de escamas tan duras como las de los dragones. La verdad es que se pensaba que estaban extintos –dijo Hagrid con una gran sonrisa-. Qué suerte poder ver uno.

Hagrid estuvo un rato en sus ensoñaciones, hasta que un carraspeo lo hizo volver al mundo real.

- Ah, sí, lo siento. Pues veréis, esto es muy peligroso, y no queremos causar problemas. Imaginad si la gente se entera la cantidad de curiosos que habría. Por esa razón las criaturas más raras sólo se verán en la zona mágica creada por el profesor Wermint y estará prohibido contar algo de esto a alguien más.

- ¿Y… si se le escapa a alguien por error? –dijo Harry pensando en que a veces el propio Hagrid hablaba de más.

- No hay problema –respondió alegre Hagrid-. Yo mismo tengo la mala costumbre de hablar de más, pero el profesor Wermint ya ha pensado en eso. Ha creado una especie de contrato mágico que tendréis que firmar. Si lo firmáis vuestra propia magia os impedirá hablar de más y podréis entrar en la zona mágica especial. Sólo podréis hablar de ello entre vosotros o con alguien que sepa del asunto.

Harry se quedó pensando. ¿Berengar habría hecho esto como parte de su entrenamiento o era solidaridad con todos? Otra cosa más que tendría que preguntarle. A este ritmo tendría que apuntar todas las preguntas o se le olvidarían. Y hablando del rey de Roma, de repente Harry notó su presencia detrás de ellos.

- ¿Y si no aceptamos? –preguntó el otro chico.

- En ese caso tendrías unas cuantas horas libres mientras los demás aprovechan esa oportunidad única –dijo de repente Berengar desde detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos (menos a Harry, ahora tenía una buena percepción).

- Aquí tenéis el contrato a firmar –dijo Hagrid-. Leedlo y después firmarlo si queréis.

Durante los siguientes minutos estuvieron leyendo todo el contrato, que era prácticamente lo que les habían dicho. Sólo informaba a parte de que el contrato se anularía si los dos profesores así lo solicitaban o cuando salieran de Hogwarts.

Cuando lo hubieron leído como todos estaban conformes y dispuestos a arriesgarse, firmaron el contrato.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron visitando la zona mágica que había creado el profesor Wermint, a la que decidieron llamarle a partir de ahora "Clagrid" (claro de Hagrid).

A llegar de vuelta a la sala común, por supuesto, Hermione ya los asaltó para el interrogatorio.

- ¿Qué vais a dar este año?

- Eh… lo siento, Hermione –dijo Harry-; pero nos prohibió mencionarlo.

- Pero yo no se lo voy a contar a nadie…

- Es igual. Se nos prohibió decirlo mágicamente, ni siquiera a vosotros. Si quieres saberlo tendrás que convencer tú a Hagrid.

Y eso es lo que Hermione pensaba hacer. Ya tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber qué era aquello que daban para que no pudiera haber ningún oyente. Dile a alguien que adora aprender que no puede aprender algo en concreto y se obsesionará con ello.

Llegó el martes, y con él la primera clase de DCAO con el nuevo profesor. Hermione, Ron, Harry y Selene se dirigieron al aula; y les sorprendió enormemente que las mesas fueran individuales. Ese año, al menos tenían la suerte de compartir la asignatura con los Ravenclaws en vez de con Slytherins.

Se sentaron por la tercera fila. Lo suficientemente delante como para prestar atención ese primer día pero también lo suficientemente atrás como para no llamar la atención. A Selene se le veía muy ilusionada por esa clase, aunque intentaba no aparentarlo. Harry tenía curiosidad por saber cómo serían las clases. Hermione ya había abierto el libro y estaba muy entretenida leyéndolo mientras que Ron estaba hablando con Seamus, quien llegó poco después y se sentó detrás de él.

Poco a poco se llenó la clase, y finalmente llegó el profesor.

- Buenos días. Como sabéis, soy el profesor Wermint y os daré DCAO. El profesor Dumbledore me ha informado en resumidas cuentas lo que les ha acontecido a los profesores anteriores… Pero por desgracia no sé qué es lo que se os ha enseñado, así que me gustaría que me hicieran un resumen de lo visto en los últimos años. ¿Algún voluntario?

Por supuesto Hermione fue la primera en levantar la mano, seguida por otros pocos. Berengar señaló a Neville.

- A ver señor…

- …Longbottom –completó Neville.

- Eso. Perdonad si olvido vuestros nombres, pero sois muchos alumnos y ya estoy un poco viejo… -dijo provocando una risa general, pues se veía bastante joven-. Dime qué aprendisteis.

- En tercero el profesor Lupin nos enseñó a enfrentarnos a bastantes criaturas tenebrosas. Dimos a los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los grindylows, los kappas y a los hombres lobo.

- Qué casualidad. Justamente he encontrado ayer un boggart en el armario de mi despacho –dijo mientras movía la varita y por la puerta que daba a su despacho apareció volando el armario-. Demuéstrame que sabes enfrentarlo. Ponte allí.

Neville se levantó y se colocó en el lugar que Berengar le especificó. Y en ese preciso instante la puerta del armario se abrió y salió el boggart convertido en el miedo más profundo de Neville: Snape.

Neville se concentró un instante y exclamó el Riddíkulo, provocando que Snape pasara a tener el mismo atuendo que llevaba la abuela de Neville, al igual que en tercero: sombrero alto con un buitre disecado encima, un vestido largo y verde, bufanda de piel de zorro y un bolso rojo. La carcajada fue general, y Berengar se reía a mandíbula batiente. Harry le miró con curiosidad preguntando con los ojos si lo había hecho a propósito. Berengar asintió y murmuró algo parecido a "Esto tenía que verlo en persona" que sólo Harry entendió porque prestó atención. Berengar volvió a encerrar al boggart y devolvió el armario a su despacho.

- Vale, me has convencido. Puedes sentarte. ¿Quién más quiere continuar explicándome qué os enseñaron?

Algunas manos se alzaron, y esta vez fue Lisa Turpin de Ravenclaw quien tuvo el placer de responder.

- En cuarto henos estudiado distintas maldiciones y contra maldiciones, además nos explicaron las imperdonables y de vez en cuando nos lanzaban la maldición Imperius para aprender a resistirnos a ella.

- Pues ya sabes lo que te toca… ¡Imperio!

Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el rayo le alcanzó. Y a pesar de no estar acostumbrada al hechizo, presentó cierta resistencia; claro que el ataque de Berengar era bastante débil, pero aún así logró controlarla y la obligó a saltar un rato a la pata coja.

- Le falta práctica, señorita Turpin –dijo Berengar liberándola del hechizo-. Y esto es muy importante. A partir de la próxima clase tan pronto como llegue le lanzaré a alguien la maldición imperius. Cuanto más practiquéis mejor. ¿Ahora quién me explica el resto?

Los demás alumnos estaban algo recelosos de levantar la mano, pero un par de ellos la levantaron, incluyendo a Hermione, como no. Y esta vez Berengar le concedió el placer de responder.

- El año pasado vimos algo de teoría así por encima, pero algunos nos juntamos para aprender y practicar algunos otros hechizos, sobre todo los relacionados con duelos.

- Sí, el director me informó de la "agradable" profesora que tuvieron el año pasado. Pues verán. Este año las cosas van a ser un poco distintas. No voy a premiar vuestras respuestas correctas o las cosas que hagáis bien con puntos para vuestra casa. Eso sólo lo hago con los cursos inferiores. Los que estáis aquí estáis porque habéis querido. Sois vosotros los interesados en aprender, así que asumo que os esforzareis por ello.

Hizo una pausa y miró a los alumnos antes de continuar con un tono algo más severo y estricto.

- Claro está, que puede ser que algunos de vosotros sólo estéis aquí por estar, porque la asignatura os ha resultado sencilla en cursos anteriores. En eso caso os advierto que yo soy muy distinto a los profesores que habéis tenido. Veré cómo sois cada uno y en qué medida progresáis. Pero si para febrero compruebo que el rendimiento de algún alumno en concreto no es el esperado le suspenderé el año y lo echaré de mis clases. Tendría que volver a cursar el próximo año DCAO de sexto. Y no importa que el alumno en cuestión sea mejor o peor que los demás, si no veo el progreso requerido, adiós y muy buenas. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los alumnos asintieron, algunos con caras de miedo, otros despreocupados. Harry se fijó en que Selene parecía que estaba deseando demostrar que ella iba a rendir lo que fuera necesario.

- Muy bien –dijo Berengar volviendo a un tono un poco más afable-. Todas las semanas tendréis que entregarme una redacción, que corregiré y puntuaré con una nota numérica entre un 1 y un 10. Los 0 sólo serán para los que no me entreguen la redacción correspondiente. Las notas de vuestros trabajos serán la única forma de recibir puntos para vuestra casa. Un 5, que es un aprobado, serán 0 puntos para vuestra casa, y así sumando o restando dos puntos por cada punto a mayores o a menores en vuestra calificación.

Berengar entonces se dirigió a su mesa donde había una pequeña bolsa. Empezó a revolver dentro de ella buscando algo hasta que lo encontró.

- Muy bien. Ahora levantaos –dijo Berengar-. Vamos a hacer un pequeño ejercicio que me permitirá ver vuestro nivel.

Colocaron todos los pupitres en una esquina de la clase de manera que quedaba un gran espacio. Los alumnos se sentaron encima de estos.

- Ahora mirad esto y atended, porque es un objeto casi único –dijo señalando a un vial que tenía en la mano. Lo abrió y tiró su contenido al otro lado de la clase-. Lo que acabo de tirar es un Dittaquo. Para quienes no lo sepáis –dijo ignorando las exclamaciones de asombro de Hermione, Selene y algunos más-, un Dittaquo es una substancia creada por Merlín que tiene una gran propiedad: crear un copia exacta de cualquiera al que haya examinado con anterioridad, y usará los mismos hechizos, las mismas estrategias y todo igual que el original. A parte de eso no tiene inteligencia propia. Hará lo que su dueño, en este caso yo, le diga.

- ¿Có-cómo lo ha conseguido? –preguntó Selene aún asombrada.

- Si te lo dijera no me creerías –respondió Berengar-. Por turnos os enfrentaréis al Dittaquo, que intentará examinaros a su manera… Vuestra tarea es sencilla, impedir que os examine. El Dittaquo puede adoptar la forma de cualquiera al que ya haya examinado, así que estad atentos. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Después de unos instantes Dean se puso enfrente del Dittaquo, quien se había agrandado y había adquirido una forma parecida a la humana. Dean empezó a lanzarle algunas maldiciones y hechizos, pero la masa los esquivaba, o simplemente le atravesaban creando un agujero que luego se rellenaba de nuevo. Finalmente la masa se abalanzó sobre Dean recubriendo su cuerpo por completo. Un minuto después lo dejó libre y Dean estaba inconsciente.

La masa tomó entonces la forma de Dean, le lanzó un ennervate a Dean para que despertara y preguntó:

- ¿Quién es el siguiente? –con la voz de Dean.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y mientras avanzaba otro Hermione le dijo a Harry en un susurro.

- Por favor, espera a ser de los últimos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a nadie le haría gracia enfrentarse a ti –respondió ella viendo como el Dittaquo luchaba exactamente igual a como lo hacía Dean normalmente.

Fueron pasando de uno en uno, y por mucho que lucharan contra ese ser que usaba la apariencia de sus anteriores contrincantes, cuando parecía que lo habían vencido simplemente cambiaba de apariencia y con ello de estrategia de combate; cosa que ellos no se esperaban y entonces acababan desmayados por algún hechizo, recubiertos y examinados.

Mientras tanto Harry sintió un ataque mental demasiado potente. Esta era una presencia que conocía muy bien, así que dedujo que era Berengar quién lo estaba atacando. Por supuesto, siempre lo hacía sin avisar. Empezó a reforzar sus defensas y estuvo un rato resistiendo al ataque. Pero claro, finalmente sus defensas cayeron, pero lo bueno es que habían durado más que la última vez.

Berengar asintió mostrando que estaba satisfecho y siguió observando la lucha de los alumnos.

Fueron pasando todos, y los miembros del ED fueron los que más difícil lo pusieron, claro está que una vez que el Dittaquo los asimilaba conseguía ese nivel también. Ron lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero tropezó en un momento dado y el Dittaquo aprovechó el momento. Hermione se lo puso muy difícil, pero también perdió en un descuido. Selene utilizó un hechizo desilusionador y atacó a la criatura estando invisible, pensando en que no se puede luchar contra lo que no se ve. Craso error. El Dittaquo, con la apariencia de Hermione, lanzó un sonorus hacia la zona dónde debía de estar Selene. Consiguiendo que cada paso y cada movimiento que ella daba se escuchaban fuertemente. De esa manera pudo saber dónde estaba y aturdirla antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Finalmente sólo quedaba Harry.

- Es su turno, Potter –dijo Berengar.

Harry se adelantó y se puso enfrente de la criatura que había adoptado la apariencia de Ron.

- ¿Tienes miedo, Potter? –preguntó con burla el Dittaquo-Ron.

Harry simplemente sonrió y lanzó su primer desmaius.

Y comenzó el duelo. Harry procuraba no demostrar todo lo que había aprendido ese verano, así que se mostraba algo más lento y torpe. Aún así eso parecía más que suficiente para enfrentarse al Dittaquo-Ron, quién lo notó y cambió su apariencia a la de Selene. Hizo el mismo hechizo desilusionador que ella había hecho antes y se volvió invisible.

Los demás estaban muy pendientes de ese duelo, sobre todo Hermione, quién sabía lo bueno que era Harry y le encantaba verlo en acción para poder aprender de él todo lo que pudiera. Ron pensaba que Harry simplemente caería pronto. Sería bueno, pero si ellos que habían entrenado con la Orden habían perdido Harry no sería capaz de hacer nada mejor.

Harry se concentró para percibir dónde estaba su enemigo, y cuando lo localizó acercándose a él le lanzó un "Coloreum", hechizo que lanzó una capa de pintura hacia la zona donde Harry apuntó con la varita. Es decir, el Dittaquo-Selene acabó manchada de pintura y gracias a ello visible.

Siguió el duelo, y el Dittaquo, viendo que la invisibilidad ya no le servía, se transformó en Hermione. Harry, por una parte se veía incapaz de luchar contra ella. Pero por otra se recordó que no era Hermione y era una buena oportunidad para desahogarse, por lo que luchó aún más duramente. El Dittaquo cambió un par de veces más de apariencia, y Harry, que aunque podía aguantar más tiempo sería raro; decidió probar algo que había leído una vez el año pasado mientras daba las clases al ED.

- ¡Pentaquo! –exclamó apuntando a un punto en el suelo.

- ¡Qué mal! –dijo el Dittaquo-Neville-. Mi abuela tiene mejor puntería que tú.

Claro que no se fijó que en el suelo se habían dibujado una pequeña marca. Harry exclamó el mismo hechizo cuatro veces más mientras esquivaba los ataques del otro, y cuando el Dittaquo se puso en el centro del pentágono que dibujaban las marcas en el suelo Harry exclamó.

- ¡LUMUS SOLLEM!

Y una potente luz cegó a toda la clase. Cuando volvieron a recuperar la visión observaron asombrados como el Dittaquo estaba atrapado en el centro de una estrella de luz de cinco puntas.

- Si lo he hecho bien durante diez minutos estará atrapado ahí dentro –dijo Harry.

Berengar empezó a aplaudir.

- Bien hecho señor Potter. Se ha dado cuenta de que era inútil luchar contra él y le ha tendido una trampa. Aunque el duelo también me ha gustado. Felicidades, ha sido el único al que el Dittaquo no ha podido examinar. Bueno, por hoy se acabó la clase. El próximo día comentaremos los fallos que tuvieron ustedes hoy.

Todos fueron saliendo de clase mientras comentaban el duelo de Harry. Hermione se apresuró a preguntarle.

- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?

- El año pasado. En la sala de los menesteres en un libro que me llamó la atención aparecía explicado. No sabía si iba a funcionar porque nunca lo había probado, pero lo intenté y salió bien. ¿Pero a ti que te pareció la estrategia que usó Selene, Ron? ¿Ron? –volvió a preguntar al ver que Ron sólo gruñía, pero dejó de prestarle atención cuando vio entrar a los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs al aula de DCAO. Aquella chica nueva de Slytherin le estaba mirando fijamente y se mostraba muy atenta a las conversaciones de los Gryffindors.

Ron sin embargo sólo podía pensar en lo molesto que estaba porque Harry había conseguido vencer y él no.

**…**

_Informe:_

_Aún es pronto para tener la información pedida, señor. Pero aún así aquí mando detalles que creo que son de importancia._

_En primer lugar le informo sobre el nuevo profesor de DCAO: Bergan de Wermint. Fue profesor de duelo en Beauxbatons hace 25 o 30 años. He podido enterarme al espiar a un par de miembros conocidos de la Orden que hace muchos años fue el que entrenó a ciertos aurores que son o fueron reconocidos en su día. Entre ellos al propio Alastor Moody. Tiene muchos conocimientos y Dumbledore está planeando cómo unirlo a su causa._

_También me he enterado que posee uno de los raros Dittaquos que creó Merlín. Se dice que actualmente sólo existen tres de esos, pero que fueron escondidos. Este profesor tiene uno de ellos. Un poderoso objeto que por desgracia no puede ser robado ya que sólo obedece a su dueño, en este caso él._

_En cuanto a Potter parece que en parte se ha recuperado por la muerte de su padrino. Pero parece que Dumbledore tiene alguna obsesión con mantenerlo ocupado, aunque hasta ahora él ha conseguido eludirlo. Es un muchacho muy independiente para el gusto del director, y está planeando algo para que no lo sea tanto._

_Volveré a escribir cuando reciba el primer pago de lo acordado._

_Firmado:_

_Dark lilac._

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo.

Ya sé que me direis algunos, que este capítulo parece un poco de transición. Es cierto. Pero estos capítulos de transición son necesarios tanto para el paso del tiempo como para preparar el camino para lo que va a pasar.

De todas maneras la primera clase de DCAO siempre es una novedad, ¿no? xDxD

La verdad, no tengo mucho más que contar, sólo agradeceros vuestros comentarios y decir que si os gusta el capítulo me sigais comentando, pues cuantos más recibo más me anima a seguir escribiendo.


	17. Capítulo 17: Primeros acont y la poción

**Capítulo 17: Los primeros acontecimientos y la poción**

Un par de chicas paseaban bajo la sombra de unos cerezos mientras contemplaban el atardecer. Pronto el otoño llegaría y con él empeoraría el tiempo, por lo que procuraban disfrutar el paisaje mientras podían.

Ambas chicas eran muy parecidas, la única diferencia apreciable entre ambas era que una de ellas era mucho más pequeña y joven que la otra.

Al llegar a un árbol mucho más grande y alto de lo normal se sentaron y empezaron a hablar de algún tema que parecía que habían dejado inconcluso.

- Por favor, Ithilwen. Cuéntamelo.

Ithilwen la miró, y con un suspiro de resignación dijo.

- De acuerdo, te diré, pero prohibido contárselo a alguien. ¿Vale?

- Prometido. Ahora dime, ¿cómo era?

- Era un chico muy guapo, sus cabellos estaban totalmente desordenados pero eso le daba una apariencia atractiva. Eran negros y muy parecidos al azabache. En su frente había una cicatriz con forma de rayo. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos.

- ¿Sus ojos? ¿Por qué?

- Aunque su mirada estaba oculta tras las gafas que usaba, pude ver claramente esos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

- ¿Cómo esmeraldas? Pero no hay nadie que tenga un color igual al tuyo…

- Él sí. Eran hermosos sus ojos, y me quedé atrapada en ellos –la chica suspiró con una amplia sonrisa en la cara-. Lo que me dio pena es que mostraban una profunda tristeza y una pesada carga.

- No sé… ¿No estarías viendo un reflejo de tus propios ojos en sus gafas?

- ¡No! ¡Estoy segura de lo que vi!

- Vale, vale… ¿Y qué más? Cuéntamelo todo, hermana.

- Cuando hablé con él lo noté tímido, pero muy tierno y amable. Era tan agradable que mientras hablábamos se nos pasó el tiempo volando. Me contó cosas de dónde vivía y lo que hacía. Y yo también le conté de aquí.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó la otra sorprendida-. Nunca habías hecho eso.

- Ya. Pero él es diferente. Espero que pueda escribirme pronto –dijo con un aire soñador, pero se vio interrumpida por el suave ulular de una lechuza.

- Mira que lechuza más bonita –exclamó la chica pequeña-. Nunca había visto una de un color tan blanco como la nieve.

La lechuza se acercó a Ithilwen, quién empezó a acariciarla suavemente.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico?

- Marcaunon. Aunque desde que lo vi por segunda vez lo llamo Idhrenohtar.

- ¿El "guerrero sabio"? ¿Por qué?

- Cosas mías…

Y ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Ithilwen seguía acariciando a la lechuza. La otra chica se fijó otra vez en ella, y entonces se dio cuenta.

- ¡Si tiene una carta! –exclamó la pequeña.

- ¿Eh? Es cierto. ¿Puedes cogerla, por favor?

La pequeña cogió la carta, y al ver a quién estaba dirigida casi gritó:

- ¡Es para ti, Ithilwen!

Ithilwen cogió la carta y la abrió. Al ver de quién era no pudo hacer más que sonreír enormemente.

- ¡Es de él! ¡Es de Idhrenohtar!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dice! ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

- No. Volvamos y en casa la leeré más tranquilamente. ¿Tú eres la lechuza de Idhrenohtar? –preguntó dirigiéndose a la blanca lechuza quién ululó como asintiendo-. Pues ven a descansar, seguro que estás cansada del largo viaje.

Y las dos chicas se fueron de vuelta llevándose a la lechuza. E Ithilwen portaba una sonrisa imborrable.

**…**

La primera semana de clases pronto acabó, mostrando a todos las novedades. Los chicos estuvieron insistiendo bastante a Harry para que continuara con el ED, bueno, menos Hermione, que sabía que no lograrían convencerlo y se abstuvo de intentarlo.

El incidente de mayor importancia esa semana ocurrió la tarde del miércoles, cuando Harry decidió esperar a Hermione a que saliera de la clase de Pociones. Todos los alumnos fueron saliendo, y entre los últimos estaban Hermione y Selene, que eran pareja de mesa. El profesor Snape lo vio y antes de que se pudieran ir salió él de la clase gritando.

- ¡¡¡POTTER!!! –gritó Snape acercándose rápidamente a Harry-. ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por faltar a mis clases! ¿Qué insolencia es ésta? ¡Eres igual que tu padre! ¡Rompiendo las reglas cuando le da la gana al señorito! ¡Serás castigado con una detención diaria conmigo lo que queda de semana!

- Profesor –dijo Harry en el tono más indiferente y frío que pudo, de hecho le salió tan bien que sorprendió un poco a Snape-. No he roto ninguna norma. Yo no estoy cursando Pociones de sexto. Como sabe usted bien no he sacado la nota necesaria.

- ¡No me vengas con excusas, Potter! ¡Sabes perfectamente que el director me ha obligado a aceptarte en mis clases!

- Me ha informado de que tengo la opción de cursar Pociones, sí; pero yo he rechazado esa proposición.

- ¡¡No puedes hacer eso!! –exclamó Snape aún más furioso.

- Sí que puedo y lo he hecho, profesor. Si no me cree, por favor, pregúnteselo al director que él podrá corroborarlo. Que tenga un buen día, profesor.

Y dicho esto empezó a andar junto a una sorprendida Hermione; dejando a un muy confundido Snape por la frialdad e indiferencia del muchacho y también muy furioso.

Por supuesto, Snape fue a comprobar la veracidad de lo dicho por Harry, y para su desgracia era cierto; y aunque le gustaba la perspectiva de no tenerlo en sus clases, odiaba que Harry tuviera razón y no pudiera castigarlo.

El jueves Harry terminó por fin la poción, por lo que en la clase de DCAO del viernes se lo dijo a Berengar cuando él le atacó mentalmente.

_"He terminado la poción, maestro" _–dijo Harry.

_"Tráeme entonces esta tarde varios viales. Yo empezaré a hacer la Vista de Espanto. Estará lista a primeros de Octubre."_

_"¿No necesitas los ojos del espanto?"_

_"No. Se ponen al final."_

_"¿Cuándo empezamos con el entrenamiento?"_

_"He decidido que es mejor que tomes la poción antes de enseñarte algunas cosas. Pero no te creas que vas a estar sin hacer nada…"_

Y su idea de mantener ocupado a Harry era haciendo ejercicio. Por las mañanas Harry tendría que levantarse sobre las tres o cuatro, (no pasaba nada por no ser puntual), e irse al Bosque Prohibido a hacer ejercicios propuestos por Berengar. Claro está que las puertas del castillo estaban cerradas, pero los polvos de Lylian tenían la ventaja de funcionar incluso dentro de campos anti-aparición, así que no tenía problema.

Durante el día por ahora haría su rutina normal, pero con la diferencia de que en todo momento tendría que llevar en la cabeza un libro invisible, y procurar que no se cayera en ningún momento. Si se caía el libro él también se caería, y al levantarse el libro volvería mágicamente a su cabeza. Harry tuvo que practicar un poco antes de cogerle el truco y poder estar con los demás sin que se le cayera (o al menos no demasiado).

En sus ratos libres tendría tiempo para buscar el libro que quería en la biblioteca, leer los muchos que le quedaban que le había dado Sirius, y por sugerencia de Berengar visitar la cámara de los Secretos, explorarla y limpiarla un poco. Harry no entendió para qué quería eso, pero se acordó del basilisco y de los ingredientes que se podían sacar del cadáver.

Y eso hizo. Visitó la cámara de los Secretos en un momento de descuido de sus "guardias". El lugar olía bastante mal, por lo que Harry se lanzó a sí mismo un encantamiento de casco burbuja para poder respirar. Llegó hasta dónde se encontraba el cadáver del basilisco y extrajo algunos colmillos, los ojos y todas las escamas que pudo coger. El resto, como era inservible, intentó desaparecerlo, pero fue incapaz, así que decidió dejarlo allí y en otro momento intentaría deshacerse del cadáver.

Decidió volvería otro día que tuviera más tiempo libre para explorar aquello un podo y quizás limpiarlo. Sería una buena manera de practicar magia.

**…**

- ¿Cómo que dice que no va a continuar enseñando al ED? –preguntó Dumbledore completamente sorprendido.

Dumbledore se había reunido con Ron, Ginny, Dean, y otro par de miembros del ED para que le informaran de las novedades sobre Harry. Los demás estaban ocupados en sus quehaceres o vigilando a Harry.

- Eso dice –respondió Ron-. Dice que sólo lo hizo el año pasado y en contra de su voluntad por Umbridge, ya que no nos enseñaba a defendernos. Pero este año con el nuevo profesor dice que parece competente y no hay razón para ello.

- … tiene demasiado tiempo libre –murmuró Dumbledore para sí-. Vale. Pues tendréis que hacer algo para mantenerlo vigilado. Procurad estar con él y ayudadle e cualquier cosa que se proponga. ¿Tiene algún proyecto o algo?

- Últimamente suele ir a la biblioteca cuando tiene un rato libre y cree estar solo. Parece como si buscase algo –dijo Ginny-. Pero no sabemos el qué. Evade el tema.

- Pero en una ocasión pude ver el título de uno de los libros que había mirado. Era relacionado con las profecías… -dijo Dean.

- ¿Profecías? –Dumbledore se quedó pensando, y después dijo más tranquilamente-. Puedo entender sus motivos para buscar información sobre ese tema. Y quiero que vosotros lo dejéis buscar tranquilo. No interfiráis ni le preguntéis ni le vigiléis cuando esté en la biblioteca.

- Pero… -dijeron algunos miembros del ED sin comprender.

- No os preocupéis. Sé porque busca información sobre profecías, pero no creo conveniente que lo sepáis. Es un tema entre él y yo. Ahora seguid con vuestras obligaciones.

Los miembros del ED salieron de allí. Pero Ron y Ginny no estaban muy contentos porque se les ocultara información. Eran demasiado curiosos para las cosas que no les concernían. Y se habían propuesto averiguar qué tramaba Harry.

**…**

La siguiente semana llegó, trayendo pocas cosas nuevas. El martes en la clase de DCAO Berengar explicaba cómo detectar, localizar y neutralizar hechizos de rastreo. Colocó al azar varios hechizos en las posesiones de sus alumnos.

Los chicos empezaron a intentar encontrarlos, y Harry localizó rápidamente el que le puso en uno de los libros. Entonces notó algo raro. Su varita detectaba otro encantamiento pero mucho más poderoso que el que puso Berengar; pero no era capaz de detectar el origen.

Berengar notó esto y que a Hermione le estaba pasando lo mismo, por lo que se acercó a ellos y murmuró él mismo un hechizo que le hizo comprobar que ambas varitas tenían un poderoso hechizo rastreador.

No dijo nada, ya habría tiempo para solucionar eso. Seguramente era cosa de Dumbledore, pero si no lo era no quitarlo sería peligroso. Tendría que pensar en ello.

El jueves lo que tanto ansiaba Harry llegó. En el desayuno a la hora del correo apareció Hedwig con una carta. Harry la cogió antes de que Hermione y Ron pudieran reaccionar y la guardó en la mochila para leerla más tarde.

- ¡Harry! –dijo Hermione-. Sabes que no es seguro enviar correspondencia.

- Lo sé. Pero quería comprobar algo.

- ¿Lo gué? –preguntó Ron.

- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no hables con la boca llena, Ron, que no te entiendo.

Ron se aseguró de tragar la comida antes de contestar.

- Llevamos cinco años juntos. Ya deberías saber lo que quiero decir.

- Puede que sepa lo que quieres decir, pero no es excusa para comer como un muerto de hambre.

- Es que me muero de hambre –respondió Ron.

- Muchas veces los Dursdley me dejaban varios días sin comer y aún así no comía como tú.

- ¿A ti? ¿Dejarte sin comer? Vamos hombre, no me mientas. Tan mal no te pudieron tratar tus tíos.

- No tienes ni idea –respondió Harry con una mala cara y zanjando el asunto. Había conseguido lo que quería, cambiar de tema. El problema es que Hermione no era Ron, y a ella no le podía engañar como a él.

Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Harry le dijo con los labios que después le diría.

Más tarde en un momento que estuvo a solas abrió y leyó la carta.

_Querido Idhrenohtar,_

_¿qué tal estás? Yo muy bien. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas podido escribirme. Tienes una lechuza muy bonita. ¿Cómo se llama? Nunca había visto una tan blanca. En invierno seguro que se podría camuflar entre la nieve si le lanzas un hechizo térmico. Se ha quedado aquí unos días para recuperarse del largo viaje. Normal, la distancia no es corta._

_Por aquí no ha pasado nada nuevo. He visitado otra vez Ávalon, y como siempre los chicos no me dejaban en paz. Tú eres el único que me entiende. Sabes lo que es ir por todas partes con un grupito de admiradores siguiéndote escuchar murmullos a donde quiera que vayas. Lo bueno es que ahora mi madre ha empezado a enseñarme cosas más avanzadas de transformaciones y espero que pronto pueda cambiar mi aspecto para pasar desapercibida._

_Me imagino que a ti también te gustaría hacer eso, pero supongo que pronto te enseñarán a hacerlo. Tú tienes la ventaja de tener ese traje tan chulo, pero es una pena que no puedas usarlo ahí en Hogwarts._

_En teoría no debería contarte esto… pero es que estoy algo intranquila. Desde unos días después de vernos mi madre y yo hemos tenido un mal presentimiento. Algo grave ha pasado. Perdona pero no puedo explicarte más. Es algo que me tienen prohibido contar. Pero quiero que tengas cuidado._

_Escríbeme pronto._

_Ithilwen._

Harry volvió a leer la carta y se quedó pensando en ese "algo grave ha pasado". ¿Ella sabía algo del Rolbragt? Después de meditarlo unos momentos negó con la cabeza. Seguramente al ser ella una elfa y estar en mayor sintonía con la magia y la naturaleza habría notado algo. Pero…

La carta le recordó a Harry que tenía que buscar al descendiente y el tercer cristal. Ahora que estaba en Hogwarts y tenía la biblioteca a su disposición tenía que intentar traducir aquellos pergaminos. Otra cosa en la que ocupar su tiempo libre. Pero estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca iba a resultar raro. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que le pregunten?

Luego de pensarlo un rato dio con una posible solución. La cuestión no era que le preguntaran lo que hacía, sino quién se lo preguntase. Quizás podía pedirle ayuda a Luna…

**…**

En una cueva derrumbada en parte se encontraban tres estatuas. Cualquier observador quedaría enormemente sorprendido al ver que estas estatuas no eran tales, sino que se movían. Eran una especie de armaduras vivientes. Dos de ellos estaban completos en parte, y se afanaban en reconstruir al tercero de ellos.

Llevaban las últimas semanas reconstruyéndose como pudieron, y ahora que estaban más completos podrían terminar más rápidamente.

Después de seguir un buen rato con su incansable trabajo el tercero de ellos, el que estaba en el suelo, volvió a la vida; o eso parecía, ya que pasó a estar consciente de nuevo y a ayudar en las tareas de reparación.

Cuando los tres ya estaban completamente reparados empezaron a discutir qué es lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

- Hemos fallado. Ha sido liberado.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Cada uno tenemos nuestras instrucciones para el caso de que esto pasara. Mi deber es ahora encontrar al descendiente y protegerlo.

- El mío es proteger al heredero del silencio.

- Yo tengo que proteger al descendiente del amigo hermoso.

- Y no sólo eso. Nuestra obligación también es ayudar y obedecer al heredero del silencio hasta que los tres estén reunidos. Entonces pasaremos a obedecer cada uno a nuestro protegido.

- ¿Nos separamos entonces?

- No. Debemos ir todos a proteger al más vulnerable de los tres. Los otros dos sabrán defenderse por ahora. En algún momento el heredero del silencio lo encontrará e iremos con él entonces de ser necesario.

- ¿Quién es el más vulnerable? ¿El descendiente?

- Olvidas de quién es descendiente. No, no es tan vulnerable. Vamos a por el otro.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el este, en alguna parte.

- Pues partamos.

Y las tres armaduras andantes se marcharon de allí, dispuestas a hacer todo lo que hiciera falta para cumplir su misión.

**…**

Llegó la nueva semana, y con ella el cumpleaños de Hermione. Aunque parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera Ron. Cuando Harry llegó al Gran Comedor esa mañana estaban todos juntos desayunando, pero él notó a Hermione un poco triste. Por desgracia no había ningún hueco hoy. Parecía que todos los Gryffindors se habían puesto de acuerdo para desayunar al mismo tiempo.

De todas maneras se acercó a ellos.

- Hola Harry –le saludó Ginny, haciendo que los demás se voltearan a verlo-. ¿Te sientas con nosotros?

- Me gustaría, pero por lo que veo no hay sitio hoy. No pasa nada, creo que me sentaré hoy con los Ravenclaws.

- ¿Con los Ravenclaws? No puedes sentarte con ellos –protestó Ron.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… porque… porque no son Gryffindors –argumentó Ron.

- No digas tonterías Ron. Voy a sentarme con Luna, que también es nuestra amiga. Sólo vine a decirle una cosa a Hermione.

- ¿Lo qué? –preguntó Ron.

- Felicidades –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Hermione-. Por la noche te daré mi regalo. Ahora si me disculpáis me voy a desayunar que tengo hambre.

Los demás quedaron anonadados al escuchar esto, menos Hermione; que se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó Selene.

- Sí –respondió ella algo más contenta. Por lo visto nadie se había acordado de que era su cumpleaños y era eso lo que la había hecho estar triste.

- Pues felicidades –dijo ella, y fue seguida por los demás que también la felicitaron.

Hermione estaba algo más contenta, sí; pero en el fondo aún estaba algo triste porque Ron, el que quería que se acordara y la felicitara, no lo hizo; tuvieron que recordárselo. Al menos lo hizo Harry, y ahora se estaba preguntando qué le regalaría. Miró hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw, donde Harry se había sentado al lado de Luna. Poco después vio como Cho se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado con la intención de hablar con él. Eso provocó en ella un sentimiento de celos, parecido al que había sentido cuando Ron se interesó el primer día por Selene.

Y no era la única que estaba en ese momento algo celosa. Ginny también estaba fulminando a Cho con la mirada.

La verdad es que ahora todos ellos (Hermione, Ron, Selene, Ginny y Neville) habían dejado sus conversaciones para mirar a Harry y como Cho le lanzaba miradas coquetas.

Harry había ido a sentarse con Luna a la mesa de los Ravenclaws. Lo bueno de sentarse con Luna es que como a ella la tachaban de lunática, solían dejarla apartada.

- Hola Luna. ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro, siempre que no traigas mallestros.

- ¿Qué son los mallestros?

- Son unas pequeñas criaturas que provocan ira.

- No te preocupes. No traigo ninguno conmigo. Pero una pregunta. ¿Qué tal estás de tiempo libre?

- Bastante bien la verdad. Aunque los profesores nos están empezando a cargar con trabajo para los TIMOS. Pero aún tengo tiempo para ir a buscar algunas criaturas al bosque o a ir a ver a los Thestrals. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme en un proyecto por el que no quiero que me pregunten? Implica bastantes horas en la biblioteca.

Luna sonrió y dijo.

- Claro. Búscame esta tarde y cuéntamelo. Ahora ten cuidado.

- ¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué?

De repente llegó Cho y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola Harry, ¿cómo has pasado el verano? –preguntó mandándole una mirada coqueta.

- Bien, aunque podría haber sido mejor –respondió él, amablemente pero con un tono indiferente. Ya sabía de quién tenía que tener cuidado-. ¿Y tú?

Y así Cho empezó a hablar con él; se notaba que ella estaba intentando agradarle, aunque Harry más bien contestaba con muy pocas palabras. No le interesaba Cho. Poco después se fue con la excusa de las clases.

Como ese día era martes la clase que tenían era DCAO. Berengar, como en todas las clases hasta ahora, dedicaba los primeros 15 minutos a lanzar varios Imperius. Normalmente con poca potencia, sólo la necesaria para que aprendieran a resistirse. Pero hoy le tocó a Harry.

- ¡Imperio! –dijo Berengar en un tono normal, pero lanzando al ataque una potencia mayor que a la de los demás.

Harry volvió a sentir aquella sensación de que su mente se vaciaba de todo pensamiento. Para Harry, casi era una bendición el no pensar…

_"Coge tu varita" –dijo la voz de Berengar en su mente._

_"No lo haré" –dijo otra voz desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry._

_"¡Coge tu varita!" –repitió Berengar pero aumentando la fuerza del hechizo._

_"No… no lo haré…" –volvió a decir esa voz, aunque más débilmente._

_"¡¡¡CÓGELA!!!"_

El resto de la clase observaba como Harry estaba increíblemente tenso, incluso su cuerpo estaba temblando mínimamente, como si el propio cuerpo quisiera moverse pero al mismo tiempo no. Después de unos cuantos segundos observaron como el brazo de Harry empezó a moverse muy lentamente, como si le costara moverse y tuviera que vencer una enorme resistencia. Finalmente y después de unos tediosos minutos, Harry cogió su varita contra su voluntad. Momento en el que Berengar lo liberó del hechizó y él casi se cae de su sitio del agotamiento.

- Interesante, Potter. Tienes una resistencia natural al hechizo. Pero dependes demasiado de ella. Dejas que sean tus instintos los que te dominen para luchar contra la intrusión y eso está mal. Debes rechazar la presencia del intruso.

Berengar se quedó callado unos instantes, mientras cavilaba en algo. Luego con una sonrisa en el rostro volvió a hablar.

- Vamos a probar de nuevo. Creo que la siguiente orden hará que usted presente mayor batalla, o quizás menos… ¡IMPERIO!

Y otra vez la misma sensación se adueñó de Harry. Y la voz de Berengar volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

_"Vete a junto de Hermione y bésala"_

_"¿Qué?" –sólo pudo exclamar la voz proveniente de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry, demasiado sorprendida como para decir cualquier otra cosa."_

_"¡¡Que la beses!!"_

La verdad es que Harry deseaba hacer eso desde hacía mucho tiempo…

_"¡NO!" –exclamó la voz de la cabeza de Harry._

_"¡¡¡¡HAZLO!!!!"_

_"¿Y quedar en ridículo hoy que es su cumpleaños y estar tan avergonzado con ella que no pueda volver a mirarla en meses? Ni de coña."_

_"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA!!!!!!!!"_

_"¡¡¡¡¡NO INSISTAS!!!!!"_

_"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAZLO YA!!!!!!!!!!" –exclamó Berengar en su mente aumentando aún más la potencia del hechizo._

Harry, al igual que antes, se había puesto muy tenso y todo su cuerpo temblaba intentando resistirse a la orden. Pero lentamente fue girándose hacia la derecha, donde estaba sentada Hermione, quién lo veía muy preocupada. Ella estaba pensando en que Harry era muy bueno resistiendo la maldición imperius, y la presión que estaba recibiendo ahora debía ser enorme para hacerlo temblar.

Cuando Harry miró a Hermione a los ojos la voz en su cabeza le recordó que las consecuencias de ello serían nefastas, por lo que empezó a resistirse aún más al hechizo. Su cara ahora estaba temblando enormemente y había enrojecido bastante por la presión.

- NO –murmuró Harry tan bajo que sólo Hermione por estar a su lado lo escuchó, pero tan potente que rompió el hechizo e hizo caer a Harry al suelo agotado; aunque Hermione enseguida lo cogió.

- Bien hecho, Potter. Ahora sí que ha presentado una verdadera resistencia. Siga así y nadie podrá controlarlo. Y no se preocupe señorita Granger –añadió al ver a Hermione muy preocupada por el estado de Harry-, sólo está agotado físicamente por el esfuerzo. Dentro de un rato estará mejor.

Harry se levantó como pudo y se volvió a sentar. Sus compañeros dejaron de mirarlos para seguir atendiendo a la clase, pero Hermione aún lo miraba preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… -susurró Harry-. Sólo necesitó unos minutos…

- ¿Qué quería obligarte a hacer para que te negaras con tanto ahínco? –le preguntó ella.

Harry la miró unos instantes antes de desviar la mirada algo sonrojado.

- Prefiero no decirlo.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver el sonrojo. Y aunque le pareció muy tierno no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad, pero sabiendo lo reservado que era Harry prefirió olvidar el tema.

Las clases pasaron y después de comer Harry se reunió con Luna en el Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- Quiero que intentes traducir este documento –dijo Harry entregándole uno de los documentos que tenía-. Cuídalo bien porque es muy valioso.

- ¿Sólo esto?

- No. Tengo unos cuantos más pero prefiero que empieces con este.

- De acuerdo. Cuenta conmigo.

Y cada uno siguió su rumbo. Harry sonrió. Al menos Luna le ayudaría con ello y él podría seguir buscando lo de las profecías. Necesitaba saber.

Esa noche, cuando estaba en la Sala Común con los demás, se acercó a Hermione, quién estaba haciendo los deberes de Pociones.

- Hermione, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Hermione lo miró y al ver quién era le sonrió.

- Claro.

Se levantó y siguió a Harry hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. Ron, al verlos irse para estar a solas sintió celos y se acercó a ellos.

- Hola. ¿A dónde vais?

- Voy a darle mi regalo de cumpleaños –respondió Harry.

- Pfff. Qué tontería. Ella no necesita regalos –se burló Ron poniendo triste a Hermione.

- Pero yo quiero regalarle algo de todas formas –respondió Harry indiferente pero con unas ganas de golpear al pelirrojo por lo insensible que estaba siendo.

- De acuerdo, voy con vosotros.

- No. El regalo es para ella, no para ti.

- Pero quiero verlo.

- Es algo que le quiero dar en privado.

- Pero quiero saber qué es.

- … -Harry inspiró aire para calmarse. Ron estaba siendo molesto-. Ron, ¿qué le regalo siempre a Hermione?

- Libros –respondió Ron.

- ¿De verdad te interesa ver cómo le regalo un libro?

- Eh… no.

- Vale, ¿ahora te importaría…?

Dentro de la mente de Ron se produjo un pequeño debate interno que ganó la parte de Ron que detestaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los libros.

- De acuerdo.

Y volvió a dónde estaba sentado. Pero la sensación de celos no desapareció. Aunque más que celos era envidia. En su opinión Harry lo tenía todo: dinero, fama, belleza, poder… No se quedaría también con la chica. La verdad es que Harry no parecía estar interesado en ninguna chica, pero a la que más caso le hacía era a Hermione, así que a lo mejor le interesaba ella. Él le ganaría en eso. Aunque realmente no le gustara Hermione, no permitiría que Harry se la quedara también. Era una cuestión de orgullo.

Mientras, en la habitación de los chicos Harry lanzó un par de hechizos para no ser ni oídos ni molestados. Luego se giró hacia Hermione, quién estaba triste por las palabras de Ron. La guió hasta su cama y ambos se sentaron allí.

- Te sientes mal por lo que dijo Ron. ¿Verdad?

- Un poco –respondió ella-. Últimamente me dice cosas muy hirientes, pero aún así no puedo evitar…

- …sentir algo por él. ¿Me equivoco? –completó Harry por ella cuando ella se quedó callada.

- No. No te equivocas. Siento algo por él, pero… estoy muy confusa…

- Yo no soy el más indicado para aconsejarte –dijo Harry apartando la vista-. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si alguien te hace daño entonces no te merece.

- No sé…

Ambos se quedaron callados unos instantes, hasta que Harry decidió romper el silencio tan tenso que se había formado.

- Por cierto, espero que no te importe que le haya mentido a Ron.

- ¿Mentirle? ¿En qué?

- En lo del libro. Este año no te voy a dar un libro.

Hermione lo miró aún más curiosa y olvidando en parte la conversación anterior.

- ¿Qué es? Llevo todo el día con la duda.

- Son dos cosas. Pero antes de dártelas me tienes que prometer dos cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- En primer lugar que no puedes hacer preguntas. O por lo menos si las haces no esperes que te responda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Simple: no te lo creerías. Así que me ahorró todas las explicaciones que no me vas a creer. ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero…

- ¿Confías en mí? –preguntó Harry, y aunque por dentro sabía que la respuesta era negativa, quería hacerla caer en un compromiso. Hermione era siempre fiel a las normas y a las promesas, si ella le prometía algo siempre lo cumplía.

- Claro –contestó ella completamente segura de sus palabras. De hecho había tanta seguridad que sorprendió a Harry.

"¿Confía en mí y aún así me traicionó? Eso no tiene sentido."

- Entonces tendrás que prometérmelo.

Ella sonrió y le dijo.

- Prometo que no te haré preguntas sobre tus regalos, o si las hago te permito no responderlas. Ahora dime cuál es la segunda condición.

- Que no se lo cuentes ni enseñes a nadie.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, pero sobre todo con aún más curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a dar para que no pudiera enseñárselo a nadie?

- Prometo no enseñárselo ni hablar de ello a nadie.

Harry sonrió y cogió de la mochila dos pequeños paquetes y entregándoselos. Ella cogió el primero y lo abrió, encontrando otro paquete en su interior, y dentro de éste otro, y otro, y otro… Hasta que el último no era más que un sobre.

- ¿Tanta cosa para esto? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa pero fingiendo enfado.

- Ya ves. Muchos regalos en uno –respondió con una pequeña risa.

Hermione abrió el sobre, del que cayó una pequeña llave. Leyó el contenido de la carta y se quedó petrificada al enterarse de que ahora poseía 2 millones de galeones.

- Harry… esto… es mucho dinero… No puedo aceptarlo…

- Sí que puedes, porque realmente el regalo no es mío –ella le miró confundida, por lo que él continuó-; es de Sirius.

- ¿De Sirius? Pero… pero… no fui citada al testamento ni nada…

- En una carta que me escribió a parte para mí me explicó que Dumbledore no le había permitido incluiros en la herencia a Ron y a ti para daros esa pequeña parte.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué te dije de las preguntas? –dijo Harry con una mueca graciosa, provocando que Hermione se tapara la boca con las manos-. No pasa nada, no es sobre esto que no puedas preguntar. La verdad es que no sé la razón. Ni siquiera Sirius la sabía. Simplemente me dijo que me encargara yo de daros vuestra parte.

- No sé qué decir…

- Simplemente dale un buen uso a ese dinero. Te servirá para tus estudios, para comprar libros, o protección mágica para tus padres, qué sé yo. Ya pensarás en ello. Ahora eso no es importante. Toma el segundo regalo.

Hermione, aún algo conmocionada, cogió el otro paquete y lo abrió, encontrándose con un colgante. El colgante parecía bastante antiguo, pero tenía un bonito relieve de una chica rodeada de gatos.

- Es muy bonito –dijo Hermione-. Me encantan los gatos.

Harry había estado mucho tiempo pensando que hacer con ese colgante, y recordaba las palabras que le habían dicho: _"También he visto que le darás el otro a alguien a quien quieras proteger"_. Y por mucho que le hubiera traicionado, sus sentimientos por Hermione le obligaban a querer protegerla por encima de todo. Por eso había decidido regalárselo.

- Póntelo y nunca te lo quites –dijo Harry-. Llévalo debajo de la ropa sin enseñárselo a nadie y sólo quítatelo las noches de luna llena y ponlo en una ventana dónde le de la luz.

- ¿Por qué?

Harry simplemente se puso el dedo en los labios haciendo el gesto de nada de preguntas.

- Sí, ya sé. Nada de preguntas. ¿Me ayudas a ponerlo entonces?

Ambos se levantaron y Hermione le dio la espalda. Harry le puso el colgante. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta abrazó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Harry. Es precioso y me encanta.

Y salió de allí más contenta de lo que había entrado, dejando a Harry con un profundo dolor en el pecho por culpa de ese beso. Maldito amor no correspondido.

**…**

Al día siguiente Dumbledore caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al despacho de Berengar. Llevaba varios días sin aparecer por el Gran Comedor y eso le parecía raro. No había recibido ninguna noticia de que le hubiera pasado algo y seguía dando sus clases como era normal, pero él sentía mucha curiosidad y al mismo tiempo preocupación. Su intención era acercarse todo lo posible a él para unirlo a su causa.

Cuando llegó allí llamó a la puerta.

- Entre –respondieron desde dentro.

Dumbledore abrió y entró, e internamente se sorprendió un poco de lo que vio. El despacho tenía un aspecto normal. En las paredes sólo había colocado una pizarra en la que Berengar tenía escritas muchas cosas que ni siquiera Dumbledore llegaba a comprender ya que estaban en idiomas desconocidos para él. Justo debajo de la pizarra había una silla y dos calderos al fuego con pociones haciéndose.

Pero no era eso lo que le sorprendió. La mesa estaba llena de aparatos electrónicos desmontados en piezas que Berengar estaba viendo y tocando. Al lado tenía varios libros que estaba consultando. Algunos eran de temas muggles como la física, electrónica y cosas así. Otros trataban sobre teoría de la magia, consecuencias científicas de ella…

Berengar estaba leyendo varios de los libros mientras observaba una de las piezas electrónicas. Entonces levantó la vista hacia Dumbledore.

- Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore. Por favor, siéntese. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Por favor, ya le he dicho que entre colegas es costumbre el tutearnos.

- Es cierto, pero siempre lo olvido, Albus. Supongo que sufro algo de senilidad.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Seguro que no más que yo, Bergan. Venía porque estaba preocupado ya que hace días que no aparecías por el Gran Comedor.

- Siento si te he preocupado, pero a veces cuando estoy inmerso en mis investigaciones me olvido de todo. Si no fuera por algunas alarmas que pongo hasta me olvidaría de dar clases –respondió Berengar con una sonrisa.

- A muchos les pasa. Por cierto, ¿en qué estás trabajando?

- Estoy investigando sobre las causas científicas por las que los aparatos muggles no funcionan en ambientes cargados de magia. Los últimos años estuve estudiando entre los muggles el funcionamiento de esos objetos y ahora con ayuda de algunos libros que he encontrado en la biblioteca he avanzado.

- Fascinante. ¿Y qué aparatos muggles son esos?

- ¿Estos? La mayor parte son piezas de una videocámara y de un reproductor de música.

- ¿Qué es una videocámara? –preguntó Dumbledore. Por muy defensor de muggles que fuera apenas sabía nada de ellos.

- Un aparato muggle que permite grabar todo lo que puede vislumbrar con la lente y escuchar con el micrófono. Después puedes volver a ver lo grabado.

- ¿Es como vislumbrar recuerdos en un pensadero?

- Parecido, pero diferente. En un pensadero sólo podemos volver a ver algo en la medida en la que nos acordemos de ello, consciente o inconscientemente. En cambio este aparato no tiene ese problema. Graba todo lo que ve y nosotros vemos todo.

- Muy curioso… -dijo Dumbledore.

- Pero uno de los usos que más le dan los muggles es para la seguridad. Algo de lo que creo carecen un poco los magos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Un muggle puede activar una videocámara y utilizarla para grabar lo que ocurre en un lugar sin estar él allí. Luego vuelve y mira si ha ocurrido algo en su ausencia. Por ejemplo, en una tienda, si entran a robar por la noche después pueden ver quién fue el culpable. Me gustaría poder hacer eso en un lugar como mi despacho, ya que aunque alguien me entre nunca estaré seguro de quién fue excepto que lo pille con las manos en la masa. Un mago podría eludirlo con mucha facilidad, pero claro, con lo aislados que están, ni siquiera se esperan que exista algo así, o simplemente lo subestiman.

A Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos. Al igual que Berengar encontraba eso tremendamente útil.

- Concuerdo contigo plenamente. Espero que cuando lo termines me lo digas, pues me gustaría que me lo mostraras.

- Por supuesto.

- Por cierto. Espero que no te moleste pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué pociones estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué? –dijo el girando la cabeza hacia donde apuntaba Dumbledore-. ¡Ah! Nada importante. La de la derecha es la poción descrita en la pizarra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la hacía, pero ahora que he conseguido alguno de los raros ingredientes creo que me será útil.

Dumbledore tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba, pues tenía toda la pinta de ser algo raro e importante, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrar que no sabía algo. Hablaría con Severus para ver si él reconocía la poción.

- ¿Y la otra?

- ¿La otra? Ah, no. No es una poción. Es una sopa.

**…**

Pasó el tiempo y finalmente llegó Octubre, y con él Berengar terminó la poción. Avisó a Harry para que esa noche fuera a la sala de Menesteres con la capa de invisibilidad y que llevara los ojos del espanto. Si necesitaba descansar que lo hiciera antes, pero a la 1 tenía que estar allí.

Y por supuesto, Harry obedeció. A la una estaba en el pasillo esperando a Berengar, quién llegó poco después.

- Entremos –susurró Berengar.

Entraron en una sala pequeña, parecida al interior de la cabaña en la que habían estado en verano. Dentro lo único que había era una cama, un par de sillas y un caldero.

- Añade ahora los ojos.

Harry se quitó la capa una vez que se cerró la puerta y echó los ojos. La poción emitió un ruido parecido a una explosión y el color, antes plateado, cambió a un azul-plateado.

- Vale. En cinco minutos estará lista. Acuéstate en la cama.

- ¿Qué hará la poción? –preguntó Harry mientras se acostaba.

Berengar se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensando bien lo que responder.

- Después… de que pase lo que tenga que pasar habrá dos efectos. El primero será consecuencia de lo que pase. El segundo, que es el único que sé seguro será sobre tu magia. En cierta medida se liberará.

- ¿Se liberará?

- Es que no sé cómo explicarlo. No va a aumentar, ni disminuir ni verse alterada. Simplemente habrá una mayor sintonía y harmonía entre tu magia y tu cuerpo. Es como si se fueran a moldear para adaptarse lo máximo posible entre sí. Van a estar mucho más ligados a partir de ahora.

- No sé si lo entiendo.

- La verdad, no sé cómo explicártelo. La mejor manera es que veas a qué me refiero con el paso del tiempo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y qué es lo que va a pasar?

- Concretamente no lo sé. Y aunque sé más o menos lo que va a ocurrir, de nada te serviría que te lo contara.

- ¿Por qué, maestro?

- Haces muchas preguntas –respondió Berengar mientras llenaba un vaso con la poción-. Ahora bebe.

Harry cogió el vaso y lo bebió. No tenía mal sabor, por lo que lo tragó todo sin problema. De repente un calor empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. El calor aumentaba y cada vez quemaba más y más, pero era soportable. La vista de Harry empezó a oscurecerse y antes de caer en la inconsciencia Harry escuchó:

- Recuerda lo siguiente: Pase lo que pase y enfrentes a lo que te enfrentes ¡SOBREVIVE!

* * *

Capítulo 17 subido.

Bueno, en primer lugar y dado que el número de comentarios anonimos a aumentado, me veo obligado a responderlos aquí (los que teneis login y me comentais sabeis que prefiero responderos en privado, pero...). No sé si a los que tienen login os respondí ya o no, pero aquí responderé a aquellos que me parecen dudas más generales.

Para **Erk92**: Esa es mi itención, teneros intrigados con la elfa. Poco a poco. (Y no es por reñirte, pero por qué crees que os dije que esperararais a que aparecieran todas las posibles candidatas en juego?) Sobre la espía... quién sabe.

Para **SarissLovess: **Me alegro de que te guste la clase de DCAO. Al principio me había imaginado que todos tendrían que construir su propio muñeco con magia y que luego Bergan los hechizaría en una maqueta del castillo para saber donde están en cada momento. Pero claro, a partir de ahí empecé a desvariar otras cosas, que aunque graciosas, no van. En cuanto a tus dudas: No quiero que acaben peleados, simplemente preparo el terreno para algo. Ron paulativamente volverá a comportarse como siempre, o eso creo. En cuanto a Hermione, prefiero que sigas sacando tus propias conclusiones sin intervenir yo, porque es algo que tiene que ver con la trama y no quiero desvelarlo. No te preocupes por Gabriel, no aparecerá por el colegio. sería demasiado extraño. Quizás aproveche para visitar Hogsmeade alguna vez...

Para **Pan d'thor**: No veo a Selene como a mi chica ideal, pero debo confesarte que en mi pensamiento la elfa podría ser la Mary Sue que dices. Por lo menos ella sí que sería mi chica ideal... xDxD Aún así no des por sentado que acabe con Harry.

Para **Loquin: **Normal, quiero que dudeis sobre quien es la espía. Es una mayor sorpresa después. Intento enredar un poco las cosas, pero sin liarme y procurando que quede bien.

Para **Portos: **Debo decirte que si quité la clasificación no fue porque no vaya a acabar con ella (puede que si, puede que no, no lo pienso decir). Si lo quité fue para que sea algo inesperado. Intento que mi historia sea mayormente intrigante, y no me negarás que intriga saber con quién va a acabar Harry. Sólo te puedo decir que si te gusta la historia, independientemente de los romances, que sigas leyendo, creo que te va a gustar... ¿Mezcla de Goku y Jedi? No se me había ocurrido esa comparación, xDxD; pero sí, debo decir que es acertada, o sobre todo lo será...

Para **Percy**: ¿Sólo lo crees? Claro que a HArry le gusta Hermione, si durante el verano descubrió lo mucho que la quería, no puede dejar de quererla así como así. Sentir rabia y odio? Tal vez, pero son emociones relacionadas con el amor. Como dije arriba, quité la clasificación para dar a la historia un matiz más intrigante, no porque no vaya a acabar con ella. En cuanto a lo otro... debo decir que es buena idea. Has hecho que se me ocurra algo... gracias.

Si teneis más dudas, comentadme todo lo que querais. Responderé siempre que considere que no desvelo parte de la historia. GRacias por leer. Ahora mismo estoy un poco atascado en el siguiente cap., pero procuraré subir el siguiente pronto.


	18. Capítulo 18: Ataque, amenaza y mensaje

**Capítulo 18: El ataque, la amenaza y el mensaje**

_Flash back_

Después de mucho caminar finalmente llegó a las afueras de la ciudad.

Harry cruzó un río y llegó al inicio de un pequeño bosque. Bordeándolo buscó el lugar que Berengar le había indicado, un claro despejado y apartado al que no se podía acceder con facilidad. El problema era que no sabía exactamente en qué dirección se encontraba. Tendría que tomar un camino al azar y cruzar los dedos para acertar.

Optó por una solución más sencilla, cogió la varita y la puso en la palma de su mano.

- Oriéntame –dijo concentrándose en el lugar al que quería ir.

Normalmente ese hechizo sólo servía para orientar el norte, pero Berengar le había dicho que si se concentraba en un lugar en concreto el hechizo le diría la dirección en la que se encontraba.

La varita señaló hacia un lugar dentro del bosque, por lo que Harry entró. Caminó esquivando los obstáculos otro rato, que no eran pocos ni muy fáciles de sortear, pero le sirvieron como calentamiento previo; hasta que llegó al claro en cuestión.

Era un lugar bastante bonito y tranquilo. Varios árboles frutales rodeaban el lugar proporcionando a quién quisiera alguno de sus frutos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una especie de monumento de piedra que había en el lado norte del claro.

Harry se acercó y observó el monumento. En piedra estaban esculpidas las figuras de 3 personas. El del centro tenía aspecto de guerrero, y portaba una gran espada delante de él en la que Harry podía leer una inscripción:

**"El principio supremo del guerrero dice que con la ausencia de la espada en la mano y en el corazón, el guerrero está en paz con el mundo, jura no matar, y trae la paz a los hombres."**

**"El segundo principio exige que cuando la espada no esté en la mano esté en el corazón, aún con las manos vacías la energía de la espada permite matar a un adversario que esté a 100 pasos"**

**"esta palabra no esconde ninguna destreza concreta. Sin embargo representa el arte de la espada. El primer principio de este arte es la fusión entre el hombre y la espada, el hombre es la espada, la espada es el hombre. Hasta una brizna de hierba puede ser un arma"**

A su izquierda estaba otro que tenía las orejas puntiagudas. Era un elfo, y al igual que el otro iba armado, pero con un arco ricamente ornamentado. Pero se notaba que este no le gustaba tanto pelear, pues el arma estaba a su espalda y en las manos sujetaba un libro abierto por la mitad que también mostraba una frase.

**"Vive, como si fueras a morir mañana...**

**Aprende, como si fueras a vivir para siempre..."**

El de la derecha de todo era una mezcla entre los otros dos. Tenía una pose guerrera, pero portaba un bastón en una mano y un libro en la otra. El libro en cuestión estaba abierto por la mitad, y se podía leer la siguiente inscripción:

**"Yo no soy un maestro:**

**Sólo un compañero de viaje**

**Al cual has preguntado el camino.**

**Yo te señalé más allá,**

**Más allá de mí y de ti mismo."**

Delante de los tres había una última inscripción, en una losa en el suelo:

**"Este monumento fue construido**

**En honor a todos los que lucharon**

**Y en honor a todos los que cayeron**

**En la gran guerra de los dioses**

**Para proteger la luz, la magia y la vida.**

**Dieron su vida por sus hijos y semejantes.**

**Pero a cambio han conseguido la inmortalidad,**

**Pues para siempre sus descendientes**

**Los recordaremos y honraremos.**

**Para toda la eternidad."**

El monumento parecía muy bien cuidado, como si a menudo lo limpiaran y se ocuparan de evitar su desgaste. Harry se quedó admirándolo un rato más mientras descansaba del paseo.

Poco después decidió que era hora de hacer lo que había venido a hacer. Dejó las cosas innecesarias durante el ejercicio encima de unas piedras y empezó a hacer movimientos con el báculo de Gea. Y a pesar de que un bastón no era un arma demasiado fácil de usar, encontró que con esa arma en particular los movimientos le salían más fácilmente.

Unos instantes después sentía que ya estaba listo y gritó:

- ¡Angard!

Y para su sorpresa las tres estatuas de piedra empezaron a moverse. La del centro entonces habló.

- ¿Qué quieres, forastero?

- Entrenar y aprender a usar mi nueva arma –respondió Harry después de unos instantes.

La estatua del centro y la del elfo se quedaron mirando hacia la otra, quién después de un momento dijo.

- Si quieres aprender, enseña.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry sin entender.

- Enséñame lo que sabes –y golpeó su bastón en el suelo cinco veces, emitiendo graves sonidos.

Un silencio tenso invadió el lugar, mientras que las tres estatuas volvieron a sus posiciones originales. Ese silencio parecía la calma que predecía a la tormenta, y a Harry no le faltaba razón, pues de repente escuchó un ruido a su espalda que le hizo voltearse rápidamente…

_Fin Flash back_

Harry se sentó de golpe inspirando profundamente de la cama en la que estaba acostado. Su cuerpo estaba bastante lleno de heridas, pero parecían no molestarle. De hecho no se había dado cuenta de que Berengar le había quitado toda la ropa (menos los calzoncillos) y le había estado esparciendo por el cuerpo el resto de la Vista de Espanto. Harry respiraba rápidamente e intentaba asimilar algo.

Berengar, a su lado le hizo beber poco a poco otra poción, una curativa; que empezó a curarle muy velozmente sus heridas.

Cuando Harry se hubo calmado lo suficiente intentó hablar, pero su voz salía algo entrecortada y había algunas lágrimas en sus ojos que intentaba contener.

- T-t-todo eso… ¿f-fue r-real? ¿To-todas esas muertes? ¿Las matanzas, las persecuciones…?

- No lo sé, Harry. No hay pruebas que lo demuestren, pero tampoco de que lo nieguen. Yo quiero creer que sí. Que era otro mundo, otra realidad, otro tiempo.

- Pero… ¿Qué lugar era aquel? ¿Qué personas eran aquellas? ¿Por qué yo apenas recordaba nada de aquí?

- Así tenía que ser. Es el efecto de la poción. Has estado en otro mundo, uno con sus propias reglas y leyes, con sus propios seres, sus propias maldades y sus propios héroes.

- ¿Cómo…?

- No lo sé. Simplemente ha ocurrido. No sé dónde has estado, ni me importa. La poción te llevó allí para que aprendieras lo que tuvieras que aprender, y realizar una misión. Has aprendido que siempre existe y existirá el mal, sólo que cada lugar y cada época tiene a sus propios defensores para luchar contra él.

Harry se quedó callado unos minutos, asimilando toda esta nueva información. Era un poco difícil para él, ya que después de haber tomado la poción se había despertado en un lugar extraño pero sin recordar apenas nada. Sólo había tenido pequeños recuerdos de quién era en realidad, pero esos pensamientos y recuerdos estaban acompañados de una especie de niebla mental, como si su propio cerebro no quisiera que recordara. Estuvo allí durante muchos meses hasta que finalmente cumplió la misión que tenía impuesta en aquel lugar y había podido volver.

Ahora ya volvía a recordar todo y su mente empezaba a estar mucho más clara de lo que estuvo los últimos meses. Suspiró un par de veces y se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse por completo.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a los demás durante mi ausencia? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Tu ausencia? –dijo Berengar entre risas-. Sólo ha pasado una hora desde que tomaste la poción.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Pues eso. Otro efecto de la poción. En todo este tiempo no te has movido de aquí. Quién ha viajado ha sido tu mente.

Harry se quedó callado, pero Berengar volvió a hablar.

- Durante todo este tiempo he estado cubriéndote con el resto de la poción, por lo que durante el resto de la noche tu piel tendrá ese color azul-plateado. Mañana volverá a la normalidad. Ahora vístete y vete a descansar. En la próxima clase ya hablaremos.

Dicho esto se fue. Y fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba sin ropa y de que su piel estaba de un color parecido al de la poción. ¿Pero para qué le había echado la poción por el cuerpo? Otra cosa más que tendría que preguntarle. Se levantó y al vestirse comprobó que sus heridas ya no sangraban, por lo que se fue a su habitación a descansar y pensar en lo ocurrido mientras meditaba.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó completamente descansado, y como aún le quedaba tiempo antes de desayunar, en vez de irse a entrenar se dedicó a poner sus pensamientos al día. Después de lo que para él habían sido varios meses apenas recordaba en qué día estaba o qué estaba dando en las distintas asignaturas. Lo bueno es que tenía varias redacciones que entregar a los distintos profesores y releerlas le sirvió para cumplir ese objetivo.

Al acabar fue a darse una ducha donde comprobó que su piel ya estaba como siempre y luego bajó a la Sala Común dónde le esperaba Hermione para ir a desayunar. Ya no esperaban por Ron para que aprendiera a levantarse solo. Le costaba pero lo estaba intentando porque quería tener la habitación para él solo.

En el Gran Comedor los demás lo trataban tal y como recordaba, al llegar todo el mundo le miraba, aunque poco después volvieran a sus asuntos, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Incluso los profesores lo miraban, aunque disimulaban mucho más.

Se sentaron junto a Selene y a Neville, quienes ya estaban allí, y charlaron un poco. Harry estaba inusualmente callado, ya que necesitaba acostumbrarse de nuevo a aquello, pero los demás no lo notaron porque ya normalmente solía estar callado excepto con Ron y Hermione.

Pero ella sí se dio cuenta de ese extraño comportamiento en él, no sólo se trataba de su silencio. Algo había cambiado en él. Notaba su postura… algo más madura y adulta, como si hubiera envejecido repentinamente. Si Harry no tuviera puesto el uniforme para ocultar su físico ella se daría cuenta de que su cuerpo también había sufrido un repentino cambio con respecto al día anterior. Si antes ya estaba delgado y tenía cierto músculo, ahora todo su cuerpo se había desarrollado y moldeado casi por completo para ser una máquina ágil, rápida y elástica.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?–preguntó Hermione en un susurro para que sólo le escuchara bien.

- Sí, estoy bien –respondió Harry-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que te noto… distinto, demasiado callado; como si hubieras envejecido varios años de golpe.

Harry pensó en que Hermione lo conocía demasiado bien, o era demasiado observadora. ¿Nunca se le escapaba nada? A partir de ahora tendría que intentar actuar de una forma más normal en él. Para calmar a Hermione decidió contarle algo que podría decirse que era a la verdad vista desde cierto punto de vista.

- No es nada, Hermione. Es que esta noche… he tenido un sueño un poco raro –respondió él también susurrando.

- ¿No habrá sido de…?

- No –interrumpió Harry-. Desde que dominé la Occlummancia ya no tengo sueños de esos.

- ¿Entonces…?

- He soñado que me encontraba en otro lugar, y que apenas podía recordar nada de quien era o de donde estaba. Sólo sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Y todo me parecía muy real. Y por increíble que suene en mi sueño pasaron varios… varias semanas –se corrigió Harry a sí mismo-. Por lo que cuando me desperté al principio me pareció que había pasado más tiempo antes de recordar dónde estaba. Aún me estoy acostumbrando a estar despierto.

- Entiendo –dijo Hermione con una mirada comprensiva-. Leí alguna vez de gente a la que le pasó algo así. Al despertar se sienten algo confusos y aturdidos. No es algo habitual, pero tampoco raro. No te preocupes, te ayudaré a recuperar el hilo de las cosas.

- Te lo agradecería –dijo Harry-. Pero no hace falta, sólo recuérdame si tenía algo importante que hacer a parte de las clases.

- Sólo las pruebas de quidditch. Son este sábado.

Quidditch, por supuesto. Tenía que encontrar alguna excusa para no jugar ese año, porque si no llamaría demasiado la atención. Se imaginaba que todo Gryffindor se enfadaría con él aunque no fuese asunto de ellos y muchos alumnos de las demás casas, sobre todo Slytherin, se burlarían de él y le llamarían cobarde. No es que le importara pero un cambio de comportamiento tan brusco haría sospechar a todos. Sobre todo al ED y a Dumbledore.

Estaba garantizado que si dejaba el equipo llamaría la atención mucho más que el rechazar el puesto de capitán y el de prefecto. Lo que tenía que hacer es conseguir que esa distracción recayera sobre otra u otras personas… ¿Cómo haría eso?

Entonces se le ocurrió algo: ¿Y si mataba dos pájaros de un tiro? Si de alguna manera la culpa de que él dejara el equipo fuera del ED entonces los Gryffindors les mirarían mal a ellos y no a Harry, y los Slytherin se burlarían sobre todo de ellos. El ED en teoría se sentiría tan mal por provocar la dimisión de Harry que estarían lo suficientemente deprimidos como para darle más libertad sin que se dieran cuenta. Y no podían enfadarse con él porque tenían que vigilarle sin que él mismo se diera cuenta.

Ahora la cuestión era: ¿Cómo lo haría?

**…**

Aquella noche, y bastante lejos de Hogwarts, había un pequeño pueblo muggle llamado Luckham situado al suroeste de Inglaterra.

Un joven paseaba por las afueras del pueblo, ya que allí no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Estaba oscureciendo rápidamente, señal de que se acercaba el invierno. A veces el muchacho deseaba poder modificar el tiempo a voluntad, como si fuera un mago. Pero claro, la magia no existía, o eso pensaba él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito, por lo que se acercó corriendo al lugar de origen, donde se encontró a Zack, su amigo, en el suelo tirado boca abajo.

- ¡Zack! ¡Zack! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Pero Zack no le respondió, ni se movió. El muchacho, temiéndose lo peor, lo volteó; cayéndose hacia atrás de la impresión al ver esos ojos abiertos y completamente negros.

Entonces Zack se levantó, y le miró a los ojos. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en los ojos, Zack?

El mencionado simplemente agarró al otro por el cuello y lo levantó en el aire. Empezó a apretar la mano mientras el otro hacía vanos intentos por liberarse.

Justo en el momento en el que Zack sintió que el muchacho estaba a punto de morir, dijo:

- ¿Quién dice que yo soy Zack?

Pero de repente se escuchó el sonido de un disparo y una bala le atravesó el pecho. Eso hizo que Zack soltara al muchacho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque ya no quedaba vida en él. Se dio la vuelta y miró al viejo hombre que le acababa de disparar, quién miraba atónito como Zack ni se inmutaba de la herida de bala.

Volvió a disparar, hasta vaciar el resto del cargador del revólver en su pecho. De las balas dos perforaron el pulmón izquierdo, una se incrustó en una costilla, astillándola y provocando más heridas en los lugares donde se clavaron esas astillas; la cuarta bala le atravesó el hígado y la última se alojó en el corazón.

Y aún así Zack seguía andando sin inmutarse, con esos ojos negros clavados en los del pobre señor y con esa sonrisa casi sádica en la cara.

Cuando quedaron uno enfrente al otro el hombre estaba bastante asustado, por no decir tan acojonado que ni podía moverse un paso sin antes mearse encima, cosa que hizo cuando Zack levantó la mano. Entonces y aún sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, sintió como su estómago fue atravesado por la mano del otro.

- Esto sí que es un agujero, y no las picaduras que me hiciste tú.

- ¿Qué… qué eres? –preguntó el hombre con su último aliento.

Zack se limpió la mano en las ropas de aquel hombre antes de soltarlo y responder la pregunta al ahora cadáver:

- Soy lo que Lylian hizo de mí.

**…**

- Otro pueblo muggle ha sido atacado –dijo Dumbledore a los miembros que aquella noche se reunían en el cuartel general.

- Pero el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está ocupado intentando liberar a los mortífagos que han sido atrapados. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho? –preguntó alguien.

- No ha sido él, por lo menos que nosotros sepamos. Según las autopsias realizadas por miembros del ministerio murieron de manera muggle. De hecho parece ser que fueron ellos los que se atacaron a sí mismos.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos preocupamos? Eso es asunto de los muggles…

- ¿Pero entonces por qué intervino el ministerio? –preguntó Remus.

- Esa es la cuestión –dijo Dumbledore-. Por lo visto en aquel pueblo había un viejo mago que abandonó el mundo mágico durante la primera guerra. El ministerio detectó el uso de magia en la zona y fue a investigar para ver si era cosa de mortífagos. Pero al llegar uno de los aurores reconocieron el cadáver del mago.

- ¿Quién era? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Galen, un gran medimago que hubo.

- ¿Galen? Lo recuerdo, era muy bueno –dijo Ojoloco-. Gracias a él aún conservo la pierna que me queda…

- ¿Controló a los muggles para que se mataran? Nunca lo hubiese creído de él…

- No. Por lo visto los únicos rastros de magia que se detectaron fueron en defensa propia. El problema es que a pesar de ello aparentemente los muggles consiguieron atravesar las defensas mágicas y asesinarlo.

- ¿En serio? –dijo Arthur, el padre de Ron.

- Pero no es lo único extraño. En su cuerpo no quedaba ningún rastro de magia.

La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden miraron a Dumbledore sin comprender aquella afirmación. Dumbledore miró a Remus para que les explicara algo sobre el tema ya que estaba seguro de que él si sabría sobre ello.

- Aunque un mago muera durante cierto tiempo aún queda en el cuerpo cierta magia residual que se disipa poco a poco. Incluso los muggles cuentan con una mínima cantidad de magia residual en sus cuerpos, por eso son capaces de ver la magia, aunque no de realizarla. Claro que esto último no está demostrado y no es más que una teoría que barajan en el departamento de misterios, o eso he leído…

- Sí… gracias Remus –le interrumpió Dumbledore-. Por lo menos está comprobado que los magos al morir si contamos con cierta magia residual en nuestros cuerpos. Pues el cuerpo de Galen no contenía ni pizca de magia, pero no había signos de que hubiera sido gastada, más bien es como si hubiera sido absorbida de alguna manera.

- ¿Es eso normal?

- No. Nunca se había podido absorber o quitar la magia de alguien o algo. Es algo muy alarmante y en el departamento de misterios están preocupados por ello. Y a esto le unimos el mensaje que había en la pared.

- ¿Qué mensaje?

- Estaba escrito con la sangre de los muggles y decía así: "_El primero de los nueve ha caído. Heredero del silencio, te doy una oportunidad: Dime dónde está el descendiente de Lylian y serás libre para vivir sin que yo me interponga en tu vida. Si en cambio decides protegerlo… Asumirás las consecuencias. Tienes un mes para darme tu respuesta. Te espero en Francia, donde está el segundo de los nueve. Espero que elijas bien_."

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en las palabras, pero Remus se puso algo más pálido de lo que estaba al escucharlo.

- ¿Estás bien, Remus? –le preguntó Tonks en un susurro, quién notó esa palidez-. Te veo muy pálido.

- No es nada, es sólo que se acerca la luna llena.

Tonks no parecía muy convencida por esa explicación, pero decidió dejarlo por ahora.

- Sé que ya estamos muy ocupados con Voldemort, pero tenemos que estar también atentos a cualquier cosa que escuchemos sobre esto. El que escribió el mensaje podría ser el causante de todas esas muertes, y si conoce la manera de absorber la magia de los muertos, es algo muy alarmante. Si llega a unirse a Voldemort este se haría casi invencible. ¡Tenemos que encontrar al causante! Y la conexión es ese heredero del silencio.

- ¿El Ministerio ha avisado a las autoridades francesas?

- Sí, pero por desgracia la comunidad de magos de allí es mucho más pequeña que la de aquí y por tanto les será muy difícil cubrir un territorio tan amplio.

**…**

Llegó el viernes y a Harry aún no se le había ocurrido nada para que fuese el ED quien tuviera la culpa de que él dejara el quidditch. Por mucho que pensaba en ello no se le ocurría nada, y por desgracia se le acababa el tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo ya, cualquier cosa, o debería enfrentarse a todos durante mucho tiempo.

Estaban de camino a clase de Transformaciones mientras Harry pensaba en ello, y Ron no era precisamente una ayuda, pues aún seguía insistiéndole para que fuera el capitán del equipo. Esta insistencia unida al mal humor que tenía Harry por no ocurrírsele nada desencadenaron el enfado de este último.

- ¡¡Ya vale, Ron!! ¡¡¿No entiendes que no quiero ser el maldito capitán?!! ¡¡Como vuelvas a insistirme, aunque sólo sea una vez más; dejo el equipo!! ¡¡¿Te ha quedado claro?!!

Para ese momento habían llegado a la puerta del aula, pero como aún faltaban unos minutos, no entraron. Ron se quedó atónito ante esas palabras, pero entonces se empezó a desternillar de la risa.

- ¿Tú? ¿Dejar el equipo? No me hagas reír. No digas cosas que no vas a cumplir ni en sueños. No puedes dejar el equipo. Si quieres que deje de insistirte tan sólo acepta ser el capitán.

Harry miró a Ron mucho más serio y frío que antes, cosa que puso a Ron un poco con los pelos de punta. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta del resto de los alumnos que estaban pendientes de su discusión.

- Tú lo has querido Ron. ¡Dejo el equipo!

Y ante la mirada horrorizada de los demás Harry entró en clase dejando a Ron con un palmo de narices. Pero de todas las caras la más horrorizada era la de la profesora McGonagall, que había llegado a tiempo a escuchar toda la conversación a partir de la amenaza de Harry.

Ron sin embargo no estaba preocupado. Creía firmemente en que lo que dijo Harry era pura palabrería. Le era imposible pensar en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor sin Harry. Así que entró en la clase y se sentó detrás de Harry, donde estuvo añadiendo más leña al fuego (es decir, insistiendo).

Para el alivio de Harry la profesora McGonagall entró enseguida al aula, aunque no de muy buen humor, según parecía. Ella, aunque estricta y amante de las normas, sólo había una cosa que ponía por encima, y eso era el quidditch. Gran forofa como era y siendo su casa Gryffindor, Harry era la estrella del equipo. Al entrar en el aula y ver la mirada molesta de Harry con Ron le hicieron ver que el joven hablaba demasiado enserio. Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo, por lo que durante el resto de la clase prácticamente se ensañó con Ron, de manera que dejara en paz a Harry para que se calmara.

Harry entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Acababa de dejar el equipo gracias a Ron. Irónico, él buscaba un motivo o excusa y Ron se lo dio. Bueno, a partir de entonces lo molestarían para que recapacitara o llamarle orgulloso, pero era mejor que ser llamado cobarde y abucheado, ¿no? Y sería Ron quién recibiera las culpas, e irónicamente con toda la razón. Harry no había hecho nada para provocarlo así que no tendría que sentirse culpable por algo que él mismo se había buscado.

Sin embargo el rumor de que Harry dejaba el equipo enseguida se dispersó, por lo que a la hora de la comida Katie (la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor) se acercó corriendo a junto de Harry en cuanto lo vio entrar junto a Ron y a Hermione. Ésta última iba en completo silencio mientras Ron no paraba de azuzar a Harry.

- Dime que los rumores no son ciertos –casi gritó Katie interrumpiendo a Ron, quién aún seguía con lo mismo, de hecho Harry se estaba planteando seriamente el hechizarle.

- ¿De qué rumores hablas? –preguntó Harry.

- De que dejas el equipo de quidditch.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó Ron sin dejar hablar a Harry-. Claro que no es cierto. Es imposible que Harry deje el equipo.

- Para empezar, Ron, técnicamente no estoy en el equipo, ya que como vengo de una expulsión tengo que volver a realizar las pruebas para volver a entrar. ¿No dice eso el reglamento acerca de los expulsados, Katie?

- Sí, lo dice.

- Vale. Y en segundo lugar, SÍ es cierto que lo dejo. NO me voy a presentar a las pruebas.

Ron, por supuesto, volvió a reírse. Para él eso era inconcebible.

- Ah, Harry, que bromista eres. Cuando quieres eres la monda. Que chiste más bueno.

- No es una broma, Ron.

- Déjalo, Harry, ya está bien de chistes por hoy. Me voy a comer que me muero de hambre. Cuando acabes de hablar con ella ven. Vamos Hermione.

Hermione miró a Harry para ver si quería que le esperara.

- Puedes ir yendo –dijo Harry a la pregunta silenciosa-. Sólo voy a aclarar un par de cosas con Katie.

- De acuerdo –y Hermione siguió a Ron hasta la mesa.

Cuando se sentaron Katie miró a Harry a los ojos y quedó convencida ante esa mirada de que Harry no bromeaba.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Por él –dijo Harry señalando a Ron, quién ya se había sentado para comer-. Lleva desde que vinimos a Hogwarts insistiéndome sin parar para que yo sea el capitán del equipo. Casi no me ha hablado de otra cosa en todo este tiempo. Pero yo creo que tú eres una gran elección. Estoy contento por tener una guapa capitana como tú.

- Eh… gracias –murmuró Katie algo sonrojada.

- Pero Ron no entiende un no por respuesta, y hoy se me acabó la paciencia y he explotado. Le dije que como me lo volviera a repetir dejaba el equipo. Él no se lo creyó y siguió. Así que ahora cumpliré mi promesa. A ver si así aprende a aceptar un no.

- Pero Harry, eres el mejor buscador. No hay nadie que tenga tu pericia y experiencia. No dejes el equipo sólo por orgullo.

- No sólo es orgullo. Es también por el bien de Ron. Tiene que aprender a aceptar un no, aunque sea de esta manera, en caso contrario fuera del colegio le va a ir muy mal con cualquier otro que no tenga la paciencia para aguantarle. En cuanto al puesto, pues habrá que encontrar un nuevo buscador para que gane experiencia. No te preocupes, este año todos saben que es un año para que el equipo se reabastezca.

Katie se quedó callada asimilando lo dicho, para después poner mala cara.

- De acuerdo. Entiendo tu punto y lo respeto, pero hablaré con el resto de los Gryffindors con respecto a Ron. ¿Quieres que aprenda una lección? De acuerdo, me aseguraré de que la aprenda.

Al acabar de hablar se fue del Gran Comedor mientras que Harry se sentó por fin a comer.

Al acabar gracias a Dios (o a Merlín, eso dicen los magos, pero qué quieren, Harry por muy mago que fuera se había criado entre muggles y las expresiones que utilizaba eran mayormente las empleadas por sus tíos, por desgracia). Bueno, cómo iba diciendo, al acabar Ron tenía una guardia de prefectos y tuvo que irse, para alivio de Harry. Como era viernes Harry tenía toda la tarde libre, Hermione tenía justo después de comer dos horas de Pociones y Ron esa guardia, lo que le dejaban a él más o menos libre.

Esos momentos él los aprovechaba para ir a la biblioteca a buscar el libro, pero ya había mirado por todas partes y no lo encontraba. Sólo le quedaba la sección Prohibida, pero claro, no le iban a dejar buscar allí. A partir de ahora tendría que hacerlo por las noches y con la capa.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

- Hola Harry –dijo Ginny-. ¿A dónde vas?

- A la biblioteca. Voy a aprovechar de hacer los deberes ahora que Ron y Hermione están ocupados.

Durante un breve instante Ginny hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero enseguida rectificó y puso una cara de niña que no ha roto ningún plato. Pero Harry sí que se dio cuenta de esa mueca.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Así me puedes ayudar con la redacción de DCAO…

- Vale –respondió Harry en un tono indiferente, como dando a entender que le daba igual si ella le seguía o no. Aunque eso no le gustó demasiado a Ginny.

Harry empezó a andar hacía la biblioteca seguido por Ginny. Ella intentó dar algún tema de conversación.

- ¿Qué tal crees que nos irá este año en el quidditch?

- No lo sé. Todo depende de si Katie encuentra a buenos jugadores para el equipo.

- Eso no importa. De todas maneras como te tenemos a ti como buscador tenemos prácticamente los partidos ganados –dijo Ginny en un intento de adulación-. Aunque han surgido esos falsos rumores de que pensabas dejar el equipo. Me pregunto quién los habrá iniciado…

- Los rumores son ciertos, yo ya no voy a estar en el equipo.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

- No grites, Ginny.

- ¡GRITO SI ME DA LA GANA! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES DEJAR EL EQUIPO!

- En primer lugar te repito que dejes de gritar, porque no tengo porque aguantar tus gritos. En segundo lugar, como ya he dicho a tu hermano técnicamente como vuelvo de una expulsión no estoy en el equipo y tendría que volver a realizar las pruebas, cosa que no haré. Y tercero, si dejo el equipo es única y exclusivamente gracias a tu hermano.

- Pero…

- Ahora deja el tema o va a ser otro quién te ayude con los deberes.

Ginny se calló a regañadientes. Estaba en estado de shock. ¿Y era por culpa de su hermano? Le iba a oír.

Por el camino se encontraron por desgracia a Draco acompañado de sus esbirros. Seguramente se dirigían al aula de Pociones, o eso pensaba Harry, pero al verlo se detuvieron. Draco miró a ambos lados para ver si había algún profesor a la vista.

- Mirad quién está aquí. Cara rajada y la pobretona. ¡Eh, cara rajada! ¿Qué se siente al saber que pronto acompañarás al perro de tu padrino a aguantar a la sangre sucia de tu madre? ¿Tan mal te sientes por quedarte sin padrino que ya dejas el quidditch? Eres patético, Potter. Mi padre te las hará pagar, y después el señor Oscuro te matará. JA JA JA.

Harry no dijo nada, siguió caminando por el pasillo como si oyera llover, aunque de hecho por dentro estaba algo enfadado. Tendía que practicar más el ser indiferente. Pero por ahora siguió su camino como si nada. Crabbe y Goyle se interpusieron en su camino para cortarle el paso, pero Harry, rápido de reflejos, los sintió venir y los esquivó muy ágilmente. Draco estaba muy enfadado por el hecho de ser ignorado de esa manera, pero no pudo hechizarle como pretendía porque acababa de entrar al pasillo el profesor Wermint; así que se fue con los otros.

Ginny estaba algo alucinada por esa indiferencia, pero cuando iba a preguntarle a Harry por ello la voz del profesor Wermint le interrumpió.

- Señor Potter, a usted quería yo verlo. Si puede me gustaría que viniera a mi despacho después de la cena.

- Eh… ¿por qué, profesor? –preguntó Harry.

- Quiero hablarle de las últimas redacciones que me ha escrito. Estoy hablando en privado con todos los alumnos de sexto que cursan mi asignatura para comentarles un par de cosas. Pero como usted es el último al que he encontrado tendrá que venir en último lugar, después de la cena.

- De acuerdo, allí estaré.

El profesor se alejó, y Harry continuó caminando en dirección a la biblioteca seguido por Ginny.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué no has hechizado a Malfoy?

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- Te ha insultado.

- ¿Y qué? Se hace repetitivo y no merece mi atención.

- Pero… -continuó Ginny demasiado confusa ante ese comportamiento.

- ¿Pero qué?

- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Harry? –preguntó Ginny dejándose llevar sin pensar en lo que decía-. El año pasado el Harry que conozco le habría dado su merecido a Malfoy las veces que él le provocase, no dejaría el quidditch ni el ED, estaría agradecido y contento por poder cursar Pociones para llegar a convertirse en auror, estaría como loco intentado que los miembros de la Orden le dijeran los nuevos planes de quien-tú-sabes; y ante todo era muy tímido con las chicas y no les sonreiría ni coquetearía tanto como hace este año –añadió por último con un tono celoso y acusador.

Harry se paró y miró a Ginny a los ojos muy serio.

- El Harry que tú dices del año pasado nunca habría participado en el ED si no hubiera tenido un motivo, como era Umbridge, pero este año como ya tenemos un buen profesor de DCAO no tiene motivos para hacer algo que nunca quiso hacer. El Harry del año pasado también habría dejado el quidditch si Ron le hubiera molestado de la misma manera que hizo este año. El Harry del año pasado era tímido con las chicas, sí, y aunque creo que no es asunto tuyo, te diré que sólo lo era con aquellas chicas en las que tenía algún interés romántico. Este año Harry no tiene ningún interés romántico con nadie de Hogwarts, así que se comporta como siempre con ellas, amable, pero no ha coqueteado con ninguna.

Harry tomó un pequeño respiro y captó parte del enfado que producían en Ginny sus palabras, aunque apenas lo dejara entrever.

- Pero en algunas cosas tienes razón, pero el Harry del año pasado no había sufrido la pérdida de alguien muy querido y cercano para él, ni esa pérdida le hizo replantearse algunas cosas en su vida. El Harry de ahora está muy cansado de una rivalidad eterna con Malfoy y ha decidido ignorarlo para no tener más preocupaciones de las que tiene, no cursa Pociones porque está cansado del rencor no buscado por él que le tiene el profesor Snape por causa del parecido con su padre. Y a pesar de no haber nunca llegado a conocer a su padre al profesor Snape le da igual y descarga en él el odio y el rencor que tiene por su padre. El Harry de ahora prefiere ignorarlo también para que el profesor Snape deje de pensar en el pasado cada vez que lo vea y poder estar más tranquilo. Y si el Harry de ahora no está desesperado por que la Orden le cuente lo que Voldemort se trae entre manos es porque ya tiene parte de la información.

Al escuchar eso último Ginny quedó de piedra.

- ¿Qué tú qué…?

- El profesor Dumbledore me ha contado algunas cosas. Algunas sólo me incumben a mí y nadie más tiene porqué saberlas además del profesor Dumbledore y yo. Otras, él me pidió específicamente que no las contara, y me dio los motivos por los que no debía hacerlo. Esos motivos fueron lo suficientemente poderosos para convencerme, así que si quieres enterarte tendrás que convencer a tus padres para que te lo cuenten.

Harry empezó a caminar dejando a Ginny en el sitio con la boca completamente abierta de la impresión. En teoría era Harry el que menos información iba a tener para tenerlo muy controlado; y no ellos, que eran los que tenían que vigilarlo a cambio de entrar temporalmente en la Orden. Pero aún así la Orden no les había informado de nada sobre Voldemort, pero parecía que a Harry si le habían contado cosas. Eso la enfurecía. Tendría que hablar con el resto del ED para exigir algunas cosas. Odiaba que le ocultaran información, incluso cuando sabía que ella no tenía derecho a saberla, pero era demasiado cotilla.

- La verdad –añadió Harry antes de salir del pasillo-, yo creo que apenas he cambiado. ¿Soy distinto a como era antes? Pues sí, algo, pero lo normal después de la muerte de alguien querido. Hay cosas que te hacen replantearte la vida. Algún día por desgracia te pasará a ti, Ginny, y verás a lo que me refiero. Aunque de hecho ya parece que todos habéis cambiado algo, y eso que no os ha afectado la muerte de Sirius, o al menos como a mí. La Ginny del año pasado era simplemente la hermana de mi mejor amigo, aquella a la que estaba empezando a conocer y a apreciar como amiga por su lealtad y confianza; el Ron del año pasado estaba tan interesado como yo en saber qué es lo que pasaba en vez de estar tan obsesionado con el quidditch, incluso más de lo normal en él; Hermione también ha cambiado, pero creo saber el motivo que tiene para actuar como lo hace. De hecho, todos parecéis excesivamente intranquilos si no sabéis dónde estoy, excepto Luna, ella es la única que se comporta como siempre.

Harry se volvió a acercar un par de pasos a Ginny antes continuar.

- ¿De verdad esperáis que yo no os lo diga? Siempre les he contado a mis amigos lo que hacía y lo que proponía, y las únicas veces que estaba solo, joder, era porque quería estar un rato solo para pensar. La verdad, empiezo a creer que estáis dejando de confiar en mí.

Al acabar Harry salió del pasillo con dirección hacia la biblioteca pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Al principio había hablado sin querer, sin ser capaz de no responder a lo dicho, y dijo completamente lo que él pensaba: la verdad. Después ya se le había ocurrido decir un poco del resto para ver cuál era la reacción de Ginny. Si se lo contaba a los demás… ¿cómo reaccionarían? Una de dos, al sentirse un poco descubiertos intentarían ser más sutiles a partir de ahora o al sentirse descubiertos dejarían de ocultar que le controlaban. La primera opción le daría un pelín más de espacio con ellos, y le serviría a él para practicar su sigilo. La segunda opción implicaba que él dejaría también de fingir y les daría esquinazo sin ser nada sutil, es decir, abiertamente. También existía la opción de que se sintieran culpables y le dejaran algo más de espacio, pero tenían órdenes de Dumbledore; así que no creía que fuesen a elegir esa opción.

Finalmente Harry llegó a la biblioteca donde empezó a hacer sus deberes. Ginny no apareció por allí, cosa que le resultó un alivio. Un poco más tarde apareció Luna, que al verlo se acercó a él.

- Hola Harry. ¿Te importaría corregirme esta redacción que acabo de terminar? –preguntó entregándole un par de pergaminos.

Harry los cogió y se sorprendió al comprobar que lo que le dio era el documento que le había pedido traducir junto a la traducción.

- Claro, Luna. Si me lo dejas más tarde lo leeré y mañana te lo entrego y lo comentamos. ¿Qué te parece?

- De acuerdo –respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Hasta luego.

Y Luna se fue, mientras que Harry guardó rápidamente los pergaminos para leerlos en su habitación una vez que acabara la redacción que tenía que hacer para Transformaciones.

**…**

Remus estaba muy intranquilo. El mensaje le había preocupado bastante desde que había escuchado lo del "heredero del silencio", porque eso significaba que era bastante probable que involucrara a Harry. Se había estado debatiendo sobre si debía avisarle o no; decidiéndose por el sí. Harry merecía saberlo al estar implicado, además, le había demostrado que era bastante maduro y confiaba en que no fuera a hacer ninguna tontería.

La cuestión era en cómo avisarle. No podía enviarle una lechuza porque sabía que Dumbledore había empezado a interceptar lechuzas desde que notó que Harry se escribía con alguien. Y aunque cuando lo mencionó decía que era para comprobar que nadie le enviara una maldición, Remus sabía que realmente lo hacía para controlar aún más al muchacho. De hecho estaba frustrado al ser incapaz por algún misterioso motivo de interceptar a Hedwig.

Pensando en ello recordó aquellos espejos que tenían Sirius y James y que utilizaban para comunicarse entre ellos cuando estaban lejos. Recordó también que Sirius le había comentado en una ocasión que le había dado el de James a Harry. ¿Harry aún lo tendría? ¿Y qué habría hecho Sirius con el suyo? Si lo encontraba sería una gran solución para el futuro…

De todas maneras necesitaba enviarle un mensaje a Harry, tanto como para preguntarle sobre el espejo como para comentarle todo.

En ese momento la voz de Tonks interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿En qué piensas, Remus? Te veo muy concentrado.

Remus miró a Tonks, a quién se había estado acercando durante el año pasado (aunque más bien al revés, fue Tonks la que se estuvo acercando a Remus), y en quien confiaba bastante. Le gustaba la joven auror, pero tenía el pequeño conflicto de ser mucho mayor que ella. Sabía perfectamente que ella era uno de los pocos miembros de la Orden que no tenía ni idea de que habían estado entrenando al ED, porque ya había tenido mucho trabajo en el Ministerio y espiando como metamorfomaga. Cuando se había enterado de ello no le gustó demasiado el hecho de Harry no fuera uno de los entrenados, pero como no conocía el verdadero motivo por el que los habían entrenado ni Dumbledore lo había comentado, pues no le había importado. ¿Cómo de fiel le era a Dumbledore? Decidió intentar confiar en ella.

- Tonks, tú mañana tenías el día libre, ¿no?

- Cierto. Quiero ir a ver una película que estrenan en el cine muggle…

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro lobito –dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar un poco al licántropo.

- Pero necesito que me prometas que no se lo comentarás a nadie.

- Por supuesto –dijo ella un poco más seria al ver el rostro serio de Remus.

- Quiero que vayas a Hogwarts y le des a Harry una carta mía.

- ¿Por qué no se la envías por correo?

- No puedo. Dumbledore la interceptaría y esto es algo entre Harry y yo. Por eso necesito que entres usando tus dotes de metamorfomaga, para que ningún alumno o profesor se dé cuenta.

- Pero las barreras impiden a cualquiera entrar o salir excepto que sea profesor de Hogwarts.

- De hecho sí se puede siempre que lo que uno quiera sea ver al director; pero no te preocupes por eso. Te diré por dónde vas a entrar para no tener que atravesar las barreras. Pero es urgente que le entregues la carta.

- Cuenta conmigo. ¿Pero qué me darás a cambio, lobito? –dijo Tonks con una mirada seductora que puso nervioso a Remus.

- Pu-pues… eh… ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Y si mi invitas a cenar? Ya veremos lo que pasa después...

**…**

_Informe:_

_Primero hablaré sobre los datos de mi misión secundaria._

_El profesor Wermint es más poderoso de lo que parece. Aunque nadie se ha fijado, ha conseguido hacer ciertas cosas que en teoría sólo alguien muy poderoso podría hacer. Una prueba de ello es que ha conseguido controlar a Potter bajo la maldición Imperius, aunque se nota que no se esforzó realmente; y tengo entendido que Potter tiene una resistencia natural al hechizo y que ni siquiera usted ha podido controlarlo. La verdad es que de todo Hogwarts él parece ser el más difícil de espiar. Hay momentos en los que simplemente desaparece sin dejar rastro, por lo que su poder es suficientemente grande como para eludir mis habilidades._

_A Potter no hace falta ni siquiera espiarlo, ya que parece ser que todos sus amigos están obsesionados con tenerlo controlado en todo momento. Potter no parece hacer nada fuera de lo común además de buscar algo en la biblioteca. Según he averiguado está relacionado con profecías._

_Dumbledore parece preocupado por un repentino ataque en un pueblo muggle que no ha sido causado por mortífagos. No sé la causa de esa preocupación ya que hablan de ello en ese cuartel que está protegido bajo el hechizo fidelio. Lo único que pude averiguar es que en ese pueblo habitaba un único mago que misteriosamente y a pesar de usar magia para protegerse fue asesinado por los muggles._

_A continuación le detallaré tal como me fue ordenado como misión principal los perfiles de los alumnos, sobre todo de los hijos de mortífagos y de aquellos que en mi opinión podrían llegar a ser posibles candidatos. Aquí le informo de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle como hijos de mortífagos y de Susan Mallory, John Stwart y Melanie Lawson además de otros…_

_De todos los perfiles cabe destacar el de Malfoy, Draco, hijo de Lucius. En mi opinión es un completo incompetente e idiota. Está demasiado obsesionado con Potter y su única ambición es molestarlo, herirlo, y si le fuera posible matarlo. En años anteriores tengo entendido que consiguió molestar bastante a Potter y a sus amigos, pero este año Potter lo ignora completamente, cosa que pone furioso a Malfoy y le hace obsesionarse con él aún más._

_Pierde el tiempo en molestar e insultar y apenas practica magia, por lo que su nivel de duelista es muy bajo. Es cobarde y siempre tiene que estar acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle, que los usa como fuerza bruta. Si alguien le planta cara y sus guardaespaldas están fuera de combate huye con el rabo entre las piernas._

_Se esconde siempre detrás de la figura de su padre, mencionándolo la mayoría de las veces para amenazar a los demás, sobre todo al semigigante; e incluso lo ha utilizado a usted para ese propósito cuando está lejos de los profesores. Su ego está demasiado alto gracias al profesor Snape, que le ayuda todo lo posible y le salva de casi todos los castigos que tendría que tener._

_Conclusión: A no ser que alguien lo humille enormemente, le obligue a entrenar y le saque esa obsesión por Potter, no merece la pena que se convierta en un mortífago._

_Sobre los acompañantes de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, bajo la guía de Malfoy están yendo por mal camino. Aunque torpes, podrían mejorar un poco, y con hacer algo de ejercicio físico y cierto entrenamiento mágico podrían llegar a ser bastante útiles para fuerza bruta y distracciones._

_Del resto de candidatos no hay nada de importancia a revelar, en el documento adjunto explico lo que he averiguado sobre ellos._

_Estoy satisfecha con el pago recibido y seguiré averiguando lo que pueda sobre los alumnos para enviárselo después del próximo pago._

_Firmado:_

_Dark lilac._

* * *

Siento la tardanza. Sé que dije que iba a subir antes pero tengo una explicación.

He tenido mucha mala suerte ultimamente. Hace dos semanas me puse bastante enfermo con bastante dolor de cabeza y fiebre muy alta. Cuando fui al médico me dijo que tenía las amígdalas inflamadas y eso produce mucho dolor de cabeza y fiebre.

El lunes pasado ya estaba mejor, pero como eso parecía poco el viernes me encontré mucho peor y mientras volvía a casa en tren empecé a vomitar (pobre de quien lo tuviera que limpiar). Esa noche me la pasé en el hospital.

Y ahora aquí estoy, en la cama y drogado por todas las cosas que tengo que tomar.

Y ahora respondamos a las dudas más generales que dejais en los reviews:

Para **SarissLovess: **Sabes que últimamente cada capítulo comienza con una escena diferente, ¿cierto? Estoy alternando los flashback del día en que Harry conoció a la elfa (aquel sábdo que estuvo él solo por Avalon) con ciertos momentos actuales de la vida de la elfa. Supongo que esto durará hasta la Navidad, aunque no estoy seguro. Y no te preocupes por no entender lo del heredero del silencio, puedes preguntarme que yo responderé con gusto. "Heredero del silencio" no es más que un nombre, algo así como el título oficial de aquellos que pertenecen a esa asociación, la de los herederos del silencio. La misión del "heredero del silencio" es ser el guardián del cristal y si fuera necesario el encargado de encontrar y ayudar al descendiente de Lylian a reunir todos los cristales. Espero que te haya quedado claro, y si no, dímelo que intentaré explicártelo de otra forma.

Para **Satorichiva: **Es que soy muy malo. Soy mucho peor que Voldemort (xDxD). Aunque en mi defensa diré que son aún más malos aquellos que dejan de subir sus historias dejando un montón de preguntas sin respuesta. En mi opinión Harry no es alguien que sea muy capaz de odiar a los demás, por lo que a pesar de que Hermione lo haya traicionado no es capaz de odiarla (quizás un poco), pero tampoco puede dejar de quererla. Antonio Gala dijo una vez: "El verdadero amor, no es el amor propio, es el que consigue que el amante se abra a las demás personas y a la vida. No atosiga, no aisla, no rechaza, no persigue: solamente acepta". Pues la verdad es que eso pienso de Dumbledore, no que sea malo, simplemente alguien tan acostumbrado a que le den la razón que no se cuestiona completamente lo que hace. ¿La poción? Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Para **Loquin:** Ya lo estoy haciendo, los recuerdos sobre como conoció a la elfa empezaron en aquel flash back donde se vieron en la calle atestada de gente. En este cap. pongo lo que pasó a continuación de eso, dentro de 2 cap. pondré lo que pasa después y así sucesivamente. Normalmente la gente suele estar ciega ante lo obvio y le cuesta reconocer las cosas, al igual que a Harry le costó reconocer que quería a Hermione, tuvo que leerlo en la carta de Sirius. ¿Cuántas veces las señales son malinterpretadas o ignoradas? A veces las cosas se descubren por las malas.

Para **Percy**: ¿Qué te parece este castigo para Ron? Ron va a pasar una pequeña mala temporada...

Para **Allie Danger**: Supongo que te habré decepcionado un poco al no poner qué pasó al beber la poción, ¿me equivoco? Mi idea original era la de escribir un one-shoot aparte para escribir la historia de lo que pasó al beber la poción, porque de hecho no tiene que ver mucho con "Harry Potter" aunque el prota sea Harry. Diré las habilidades que adquirió, pero si quieres saber qué pasó, tendrás que esperar a que escriba el one-shoot.

Para **Madrileño**: Es que lo estoy haciendo poco a poco. En este capítulo ya te muestra lo que pasó a continuación de ese cruce de miradas (aunque no haya aparecido la elfa). Dentro de dos capítulos seguiré con la continuación.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.


	19. Capítulo 19: Más acont y el libro

**Capítulo 19: Más acontecimientos y el libro**

- Ithilwen, ¿tú también lo has notado?

- Si, madre. He sentido un gran estremecimiento de la naturaleza acompañado del sonido de la muerte.

Una mujer elfa bastante mayor se sentó en la única silla de la habitación, mientras que Ithilwen se quedó de pie, mirando por la ventana hacia fuera a una elfa aún más joven que ella, quién se encontraba cuidando a una blanca lechuza y ajena a la conversación que estaban sosteniendo las otras dos.

- Me siento débil. La enfermedad que se llevó hace unos años a tu padre también quiere llevarme a mí.

- No digas eso, madre…

- Soy realista. En unos pocos días yo misma me echaré a dormir, pero antes tengo algunas cosas que contarte –la mujer empezó a toser fuertemente, lo que hizo que Ithilwen le diera un vaso de agua.

- Toma.

- Gracias –la mujer bebió un poco antes de volver a hablar-. ¿Recuerdas la historia que tu padre te contó sobre Lylian?

- Sí, la recuerdo. Dijo que su bisabuelo fue un gran amigo suyo y lo ayudó en la guerra. Una vez que esta terminó se marchó. Vino aquí, escondió algo y fundó nuestra pequeña comunidad donde vivió tranquilamente hasta el fin de sus días.

- No sólo eso, hija. Él también transmitió un mensaje a sus hijos para que fuera transmitido de generación en generación. Tu padre me lo contó antes de irse a dormir: _"Tres fuimos; el sabio, el maestro y el guerrero. Destinados a un único heredero a la vez tener. Por tanto tres serán, pero ninguno tendrá claro su papel. Aquel cuyo heredero tenga silencio por nombre deberá buscar lo que guardan los otros dos, pues la criatura libre otra vez será. Mi propio descendiente será el único cuya ayuda imprescindible no será, por lo que a salvó estará. La criatura demasiado débil al principio será, así que una fuente de poder buscará. Tened cuidado, hermanos elfos, porque a por vosotros irá."_

El silencio llenó la habitación, mientras que Ithilwen pensaba en las palabras escuchadas.

- ¿Cómo que sólo podían tener un único hijo? Pero mi hermana y yo…

- Hijos no, herederos. No es lo mismo. Tal y como puedes deducir, el sabio era el bisabuelo de tu padre, y Lylian fue siempre denominado como el guerrero. Ellos por ser quienes eran, tenían un gran poder. Ese poder de todos los hijos que pudieran tener sólo iba a ser heredado por uno. En cuanto al maestro, que yo sepa no tenía ningún poder en especial que hiciera falta que fuese heredado. Él bien podría elegir a un heredero fuera de su descendencia y pasarle su misión, pero eso es sólo una suposición.

- ¿Qué poder…?

- ¿…tenía tu ancestro? No lo sé. Nunca lo mencionó. Pero de cualquier manera sé que fuiste tú quién lo ha heredado.

- ¿Yo? Pero…

- Mi intuición me dice que eres tú. Pero no te preocupes, no tienes porque intervenir, y estarás sana y salva.

- ¿Y mi hermana?

- Tu hermana ha heredado otro poder distinto. ¿No lo has notado? ¿Recuerdas aquella historia que te contaba cuando eras pequeña sobre los nueve?

- Sí, también la recuerdo.

- Como te dije, sus descendientes con el tiempo se fueron dispersando y algunos se fueron mezclando con los humanos. Ahora mismo el poder de ellos no es más que una sombra del de los primeros nueve, pero cuando se juntaban alguno de ellos, sus poderes crecían enormemente. Yo desciendo de uno de ellos, y creo que es tu hermana quien ha heredado ese poder.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras observaban a través de la ventana a la pequeña.

- Entonces el estremecimiento que sentí era…

- Si, uno de los descendientes ha muerto y alguien ha absorbido su poder. Sospecho que es la criatura de la que habló tu ancestro y que busca a los descendientes de los nueve para hacerse más fuerte.

Otro silencio se instaló en la habitación, en el que se escuchó un suave murmullo:

- Temo por tu hermana…

**…**

Harry entró a su baúl y se dispuso a leer la traducción realizada por Luna:

_"Muy poderosa es la poción del lobisome, pero pocos son los que llegan a vislumbrar su verdadero potencial. Primeramente podemos empezar explicando la razón del nombre. Lobisome era el nombre de una de las primeras criaturas existentes en este mundo. Poderosas y al mismo tiempo casi imbatibles. La criatura actual más parecida a estas son los licántropos o hijos de la luna, que no son más que una mutación creada por una vieja maldición realizada en uno de los últimos lobisomes._

_Su olfato, oído, vista y velocidad eran algo fuera de lo común, quizás sólo igualados por algunos de los primeros vampiros. Un lobisome no era una bestia irracional, era un ser humano con la capacidad de convertirse a voluntad en esta criatura; y además era imposible convertir a otro en lobisome mordiéndolo como ocurre con la licantropía. Un lobisome era una característica heredada de padres a hijos; por eso poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Algunos lo compararán con la animagia, pero es un gran error, ya que aunque tienen varias similitudes, la transformación en lobisome trae consigo varias habilidades naturales que sólo los lobisomes conocían._

_Bien, y ahora el lector se preguntará ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la poción? Pues mucho. La poción produce efectos distintos según quién la beba._

_En primer lugar si fuera un humano, enano o elfo el que la tomase; en el caso de que su cuerpo fuera capaz de resistir la poción el sujeto en cuestión adquiriría todas las habilidades de un lobisome: fuerza, olfato, oído, vista y velocidad; pero sin llegar a convertirse en un lobisome realmente. Seguiría en su forma natural. Pero cuidado, son muy pocos los que han sido capaces de resistir la poción; de hecho sólo han sobrevivido 3 de los aproximadamente 1000 que la probaron. No es aconsejable tentar a la suerte._

_En segundo lugar si el que la tomara fuera un hijo de la luna la poción serviría como antídoto para la maldición del licántropo, transformando al sujeto en cuestión en un auténtico lobisome, y eliminando cualquier rastro en su cuerpo de hijo de la luna. Hasta la fecha todos los licántropos que la han tomado no han tenido ningún problema en soportarla, supongo que será por la resistencia natural que tienen; pero aún así no han sido muchos los sujetos que la han probado. De todas maneras todo parece indicar que un hijo de la luna puede tomarla sin peligro alguno._

_Ahora bien, el que lea esto se preguntará la razón por la que esto esté guardado con uno de los tres cristales. La razón es muy sencilla, sólo un lobisome tiene el olfato necesario como para detectar los cristales._

_Yo, cómo guardián de uno de los tres cristales y antes de partir, diré que para poder obtener el cristal que yo guardo será necesaria la ayuda de un lobisome._

_A continuación se relatarán los ingredientes y los pasos necesarios para hacer la poción…"_

Lobisomes… Esto era una gran oportunidad para Remus. Podría librarse de la licantropía y poder ser algo parecido a un animago. Por supuesto también le pediría ayuda, pero aunque decidiera no ayudarle de todas maneras le ofrecería la poción.

Pero lo primero es lo primero. Ahora tenía que encontrar la continuación, el pergamino en el cuál se especifican los ingredientes y cómo hacer la poción. ¿Cuál sería de los restantes? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que Luna pudiese ayudarle a averiguarlo.

**…**

Remus estaba en el cuartel de la Orden, completamente solo. Todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas menos él, ya que en un par de noches llegaría la luna llena, así que se quedaba allí a descansar y tomar la poción para prepararse para el gran día. Tonks ya se había ido y en teoría no iba a venir ningún miembro de la Orden por allí ese fin de semana, o eso pensaba él; porque de pronto escuchó un ruido proveniente del salón.

- ¿Y crees que el profesor Lupin estará aquí?

- Claro. Pasado va a ser luna llena.

Remus se dirigió hacia allí y se sorprendió al ver a Fred y a George.

- ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Hola profesor Lupin. Queríamos… -empezó diciendo George.

- …hablar contigo –terminó Fred.

- Ya os dije que ya no soy profesor. ¿Sobre qué queréis hablar?

- Sobre la Orden y Dumbledore.

- Nos sentimos inútiles y Dumbledore no nos deja hacer nada.

- Es cierto que nos admitió en la Orden, pero como ya sabes apenas se nos deja venir a las reuniones.

- No se nos informa sobre quién-tú-sabes.

- ¿Y por qué me contáis a mí todo esto? –preguntó Remus.

- Porque últimamente no sabemos en quién confiar.

- Nuestra propia familia parece estar de acuerdo con que nosotros no hagamos nada; y últimamente nos tratan como si no confiaran en nosotros.

- Bill y Charlie tienen sus propias misiones, Percy sigue alejado de nosotros y Ron y Ginny están en el ED, y parece que Dumbledore les ha mandado hacer algo, porque estuvieron todo el verano entrenando con la Orden.

- Nuestros padres parecen estar de acuerdo con Dumbledore en que no intervengamos, y cada vez que entramos a una habitación donde están ellos hablando se callan casi al momento.

- Y ahora que hemos salido del colegio y ya no formamos parte del ED nos sentimos inútiles sin poder ayudar.

- El único que nos queda en quién podemos confiar es Harry, porque es el único que no nos ha dado señales de que haya dejado de confiar en nosotros.

- Todo lo contrario, siempre nos ha ayudado y apoyado.

- Por eso no nos gustó enterarnos de que la Orden entrenó al ED pero no a Harry.

- Pero el problema es que él está en Hogwarts.

- Hemos intentado mandarle lechuzas, pero nos vienen de vuelta sin abrir.

- Y creemos que él confía en ti, o eso parece, por eso te contamos todo esto.

- Si él confía en ti entonces nosotros podemos confiar en ti.

- Queremos que nos ayudes a hacer algo. Queremos ayudar en la lucha contra quién-tú-sabes.

- Y si Dumbledore no nos deja ayudar a la Orden, pues queremos seguir ayudando a Harry de alguna manera.

Remus se quedó callado asimilando lo que le acababan de decir los gemelos.

- Chicos, me siento honrado de que penséis en mí; y lo único que puedo deciros es que no sé porque Dumbledore os aísla. Pero lo más probable es que sea cosa de vuestra madre. Ella no quiere que intervengáis en la guerra y creo que ha convencido a Dumbledore de alguna manera. Tendréis que hablar con ella para aclararlo. Sobre Harry, pues parece ser que se está escribiendo con alguien de fuera de Hogwarts, pero Dumbledore es incapaz de interceptar esas cartas. Eso creo que lo ha frustrado y le ha hecho obsesionarse un poco con ello; por lo que ha colocado algunos hechizos para que todas las cartas que vayan a nombre de Harry sean devueltas a sus dueños para poder seguir esa carta al origen.

- ¿Y quién se la envía?

- No lo sabemos. Harry la sigue recibiendo y enviando de todas formas.

- ¡Ese es nuestro Harry! –dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas que hace Dumbledore –siguió Remus pero con una sonrisa en el rostro-, como que le impida a Harry recibir correo. De hecho voy a comunicarme con él mañana sin que se él se entere. Si queréis le puedo dar alguna carta de vuestra parte.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa en la cara.

- De acuerdo.

- Mañana por la mañana te daremos la carta que queremos que le entregues.

- Ahora nos vamos. Hasta mañana.

Y los gemelos se fueron por la chimenea dejando a Remus pensando en que al parecer Dumbledore subestimaba a esos chicos. ¿Por qué no les dejaría intervenir? Tendría que preguntarle. Los gemelos le recordaban un poco a James y a Sirius.

**…**

- Director, merecemos saber lo mismo que sabe Harry.

Dumbledore miró a los muchachos del ED que estaban en su despacho con el informe semanal sobre Harry. La pequeña Weasley era demasiado curiosa para su gusto. Ronald también lo era, pero era más manejable que ella. Necesitaba aplacarla para tener éxito en sus planes.

- ¿A qué información se refiere, señorita Weasley?

- A la que Harry dijo que usted le había dado.

- ¿El señor Potter le dijo que yo le di información? –preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿Cómo es eso?

- Pues… -A Ginny no le gustaba admitir que quizás había hablado de más, pero no le quedaba más remedio-. Antes, cuando le reclamé un poco su manera de actuar…

Dumbledore se alarmó de pronto.

- ¿Le reclamaste su manera de actuar? Déjame ver el recuerdo.

Ginny siguió las indicaciones de Dumbledore para quitarse el recuerdo y ponerlo en el pensadero. Después, todos los que estaban en el despacho (Dumbledore, Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Cho y otro par más) introdujeron sus varitas para verlo.

Cuando salieron de él cada uno tenía una reacción diferente. Dumbledore estaba entre enfadado por la poca sutileza del ED y pensativo por las palabras de Harry. Cho, algo frustrada ante el hecho de que a Harry no le interesara nadie de Hogwarts. Hermione era la que tenía más emociones mezcladas; entre cierto arrepentimiento por esa falta de confianza, cierta tristeza cuando mencionó que creía saber la razón por la que ella se comportaba así, y otra mezcla de emociones que no pudo identificar cuando dijo el "nadie de Hogwarts". De hecho fue la única que al escuchar esa frase pensó "¿Acaso hay alguien fuera de Hogwarts? Podría ser esa persona con la que se escribe…"

- Harry estaba en lo cierto. Tengo mis motivos para no poder informaros a vosotros. De todas maneras por lo que veo no estáis haciendo bien vuestro trabajo. Tenéis que actuar como siempre. La única que parece estar haciéndolo bien es la señorita Lovegood. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que ella hasta ahora nunca ha venido? ¿De qué suelen hablar Harry y ella?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí antes de responder.

- No lo sabemos. A ella nunca se lo preguntamos. Siempre que hablamos con ella dice tonterías. La verdad, no entiendo porqué Harry habla o está con ella –contestó Cho algo despectivamente.

- De todas maneras la semana que viene quiero hablar con ella. ¿Y cómo es eso de que Harry deja el quidditch por culpa del señor Weasley?

- Ron le estuvo todo el mes insistiendo para que fuera el capitán –respondió Hermione-, pero Harry hoy no aguantó más y explotó. Ron no lo tomó en serio y continuó. De hecho aún cree que Harry está bromeando.

- Mañana comprobaremos si de verdad bromea o no –dijo Dumbledore masajeándose la frente-. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el orgullo de los Potter…

**…**

Llegó el sábado y Harry se levantó tan temprano como siempre a realizar sus ejercicios. Mientras estuvo pensando en la reunión que tuvo el día anterior con Berengar; en la cual Berengar le había advertido mentalmente que actuara como si hubiera alguien mirando. Le resultó algo raro, pero bueno, ya le explicaría en otro momento la razón.

¿Cuáles eran sus planes para el día? La verdad es que ninguno a parte de hablar con Luna. Estaba deseando que empezara el entrenamiento para poder ocupar en algo todo el tiempo libre que tenía ahora.

Después de desayunar estuvo un rato en la Sala Común leyendo el libro que había escrito Sirius hasta que Hermione bajó y la acompañó a desayunar. Ron no tardó en bajar ya que las pruebas de quidditch eran por la mañana. Gracias a Dios los nervios que tenía por no ser reelegido para su puesto lo hicieron olvidar la amenaza de Harry.

Él, sin embargo y junto a Hermione, estuvo todo el rato intentando darle ánimos, pero las críticas de los Slytherins no lo ayudaban. Finalmente llegó la hora de dirigirse hacia el campo y Ron pasó por alto que Harry no le acompañaba, pero Hermione sí.

- Harry, ¿no vienes ni siquiera a ver a Ron?

- No –respondió Harry, y luego añadió en un susurro-. Iré, pero bajo la capa. Mejor que nadie me vea allí.

Y siguió sus propias palabras al pie de la letra. En un baño se puso la capa invisible y fue a ver las pruebas. Ron lo hizo bastante bien, sólo tuvo un serio competidor, un tal Cormac Mclaggen; pero parece que la suerte estaba del lado de Ron y consiguió conservar el puesto. En los puestos de cazadores quedaron Katie, que como capitana tenía el puesto fijo; Dean Thomas, que se había presentado y lo había hecho bastante bien; y Demelza Robins, que era muy buena esquivando bludgers.

Los golpeadores no tenían el estilo de Fred y George, pero resultaban prometedores: Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote, ambos alumnos de tercero. Y para el puesto de buscador apenas había gente, por lo que se decidió que Ginny, que se había presentado para cazadora, después de una prueba, fuera la nueva buscadora.

Claro está que Ron interrumpió la prueba cuando estaba a punto de comenzar.

- ¡Esperad un momento! Falta Harry.

Katie le lanzó una mirada asesina al mismo tiempo que le decía:

- Ronald, Harry no se presenta.

- No digas tonterías. Seguro que viene ahora.

- Que no, Ron. De verdad no se presenta.

- Basta de chistes. Esto ha dejado de tener gracia –replicó Ron más serio.

- ¿Y tú te lo sigues tomando a broma? –dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba en su escoba-. ¡ES CIERTO! ¡NO SE PRESENTA! ¡Y TODO GRACIAS A TI!

Ron reculó un poco. Ese tono que usaba Ginny era el mismo que usaba su madre cuando estaba enfadada y le daba pánico.

Cuando acabaron las pruebas y Ron vio que efectivamente Harry no apareció tuvo que aceptar que no era una broma. Primero se enfadó mucho con Harry por hacer eso, pero cuando Ginny acabó y fue a reñirle, comprendió que Harry era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ahora tenía que sobrevivir a su hermana, lo que era peor.

Harry, después de ver las pruebas, se dirigió a las cocinas. Lo mejor sería no comer con el resto y dejar a Ron asumir las cosas. Se lo susurró a Hermione pero creo que no le hizo mucho caso, así que se fue. Se quitó la capa por el camino procurando que nadie le viera y fue hacia allí. De camino se cruzó con esa chica nueva de Slytherin, Isabella, que se le quedó mirando. Harry notaba algo raro en ella, pero no sabía el qué.

Una vez hubo comido, decidió ir a buscar a Luna; pero una niña pequeña se cruzó en su camino.

- Harry –dijo la pequeña-, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Por favor…

Harry no pudo negarse ante la cara de cachorrito que le estaba poniendo la niña y decidió seguirla. Ella lo guió a un aula vacía y después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerró la puerta. Harry, ante ese hecho, se llevó la mano disimuladamente hacia la varita. Puede que se estuviera volviendo paranoico, pero no quería caer en una trampa.

- Bueno pequeña, ¿qué es lo que querías?

La niña sonrió y ante los ojos de Harry empezó a cambiar. Unos segundos más tarde tenía delante a Tonks.

- ¡¿Tonks?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Remus me pidió que te buscara. Parecía muy importante y me pidió que no se lo comentara a Dumbledore. Me dio un mensaje para ti.

- ¿Remus? Debe de ser importante. ¿Qué pasa?

- Sus palabras fueron -y transformándose temporalmente en Remus recitó-: "Dile que haga lo que ya sabe para ir a la Casa de los Gritos. Lo espero allí. Y si es posible que se traiga su mochila con todas sus cosas."

Harry se quedó en silencio mientras Tonks volvía a la normalidad.

- Entiendo… Gracias por el mensaje. Iré enseguida. Lo mejor es que te vayas antes de que Dumbledore descubra que estás aquí.

Tonks lo miró un poco extrañada. ¿Qué se traían estos dos entre manos? Pero salió del aula. Ya le preguntaría a Remus.

Harry sacó de un bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y comprobó los dormitorios. Por suerte estaban vacíos, así cogió unos pocos de polvos de Lylian y se apareció allí. Metió el baúl dentro de la mochila y se la puso la espalda; cogió más polvos de Lylian y fue a la Casa de los Gritos, donde Remus lo esperaba.

- Hola Remus. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry preocupado-. ¿Para qué querías verme?

- Te tengo noticias…

Remus le contó a Harry todo lo relacionado con el ataque y el mensaje, lo que lo dejó un poco con los pelos de punta.

- Puedo entender que me necesite para encontrar al descendiente, si es quien creo que es. ¿Pero los nueve? ¿A quiénes se refiere con los nueve? –preguntó Harry intrigado.

- No lo sé, pero no debe ser algo bueno.

- Tengo que hablar con Berengar. No se me ocurre de otra persona que pueda saberlo. Por cierto. Te tengo una buena noticia.

- ¿Cuál?

- He encontrado una posibilidad de curarte la licantropía.

Al escuchar eso Remus abrió completamente los ojos de la sorpresa.

- Eso es imposible –murmuró.

- No lo es. Le he pedido a Luna que me tradujese uno de los documentos que tengo, uno en el que aparecía la palabra "lobisome", y este fue el resultado –dijo sacando de la mochila la traducción y pasándosela a Remus.

Remus la leyó un par de veces y se tuvo que sentar de la impresión. Tenía una manera de curarse (en parte).

- Según lo que leí no desaparece por completo, pero al menos podrías controlarlo y transformarte en un lobisome con completo control de ti mismo. Creo que preferirías eso a tener que estar una vez al mes descontrolado y ser un peligro para los que te rodean.

- Sí –dijo Remus después de un momento-, yo también lo preferiría. ¿Y aquí pone que se necesita un lobisome para encontrar un cristal?

- No prestes atención a eso. Te ofrezco esto como amigo. Sé que al final pone lo del cristal, pero simplemente olvídalo. No quiero que pienses que esto lo hago por eso, para que me ayudes o algo así. Lo hago porque quiero. La decisión es tuya.

Remus se levantó y abrazó a Harry fuertemente, sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero devolviendo el abrazo un rato más tarde.

- Harry, te conozco y por supuesto que no voy a pensar eso. Pero sabes perfectamente que te voy a ayudar en lo que sea –dijo después de separarse.

- Ahora el problema que tengo es que no sé cuál del resto de papeles es el de la poción. Le pediré ayuda a Luna y tan pronto como lo encontremos te aviso.

- De acuerdo. Por cierto. Sirius me comentó una vez que te dio uno de los espejos comunicadores que usaban James y él. ¿Aún lo tienes?

- Eh… sí. Aunque después de su muerte me sentía tan mal que lo rompí.

Harry sacó los pedazos de la mochila y se los pasó a Remus, quién los juntó de nuevo y los puso al lado del otro espejo que trajo él.

- Estos espejos son especiales. Aunque rompas uno sería necesario romper también el otro para que dejasen de funcionar. Pero por desgracia un simple reparo no sirve para arreglarlo. A partir de ahora es mejor que los usemos para comunicarnos; no siempre voy a poder venir.

- Espera –Harry cogió algunos polvos de Lylian y su primera intención era echarlos mientras decía el "Reparoli", pero recordó que no hacía falta decir nada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró mientras los echaba.

Los trozos de espejo empezaron a unirse lentamente. No era tan sencillo como parecía porque no sólo había que unir los trozos, sino también la magia que había en los trozos. De otra manera cada pedazo actuaría en parte como un espejo independiente.

- ¿Hay algo que esos polvos no puedan hacer? –preguntó Remus algo sorprendido.

- Pocas cosas –respondió Harry-. Berengar me enseñó que se pueda lograr casi cualquier cosa con concentración. Aún me cuesta, pero algo es algo. Por lo menos las cosas que me propongo las consigo.

- ¿Es esto lo que estás usando para que tus cartas no sean seguidas o interceptadas?

- Sí… ¿A qué viene eso?

- Desde que empezaste a recibir correspondencia de origen desconocido Dumbledore intenta interceptar tus cartas. El no conseguirlo lo tiene bastante frustrado.

- ¡¡¡¿Me estás diciendo que Dumbledore está intentando interceptar mi correo?!!! –exclamó Harry enfadado.

- Al principio simplemente era para asegurarse de que no tenía maldiciones, pero creo que al ser incapaz de hacerlo se obsesionó un poco. ¿Con quién te escribes?

- Con una chica que conocí en verano –dijo Harry sin pensar, porque de haber pensado no lo hubiese dicho. Se concentró en respirar para calmarse y no largarse a maldecir a su director. Cuando lo consiguió volvió a mirar a Remus, quién estaba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Una chica? ¿Cuándo conociste a una chica?

- ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? –preguntó Harry medio confuso medio sorprendido de que Remus lo hubiera adivinado.

- La que acabas de mencionar.

- Yo no mencioné ninguna chica –la mirada que le echó Remus lo hizo dar un paso atrás-. Bu-bueno, quizás sí que se me haya escapado lo de la chica.

- Cuenta.

Después de unos instantes Harry dijo.

- Vale. Conocí a una chica que me llamó la atención al final de mi entrenamiento en verano. Me pareció agradable y desde entonces estoy en contacto con ella. Nada más.

- Por tu manera de referirte a ella puedo afirmar que te gusta –no era una pregunta-. ¿Y qué pasa con Hermione?

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –respondió Harry poniéndose de mal humor-. Ella misma me confesó hace medio mes que le gusta Ron. Además, estoy en mi derecho de hablar con otras chicas. No todo se reduce a Hermione.

- Cálmate, Harry. Ya lo sé. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Harry decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y qué me dices de tú y cierta metamorfomaga? La veo bastante interesada en ti.

Diana, justo en el blanco. Remus se sonrojó ante eso y empezó a balbucear incoherencias. Harry sonrió.

- ¿Qué le dirás con respecto a lo de hoy? –preguntó Harry.

- Aún no lo sé, la verdad. Pero confío en ella.

- Pues si tú confías yo también. Puedes decirle lo que quieras, menos que yo soy Gabriel.

- ¿Qué tal que necesitaba el espejo que tenías de Sirius para contactar con Gabriel y que él es el heredero del silencio? De esa manera si Dumbledore o alguien indebido se entera de algo haremos recaer toda la atención en Gabriel y no en ti.

- Si crees que es lo mejor, de acuerdo.

- Por cierto, tengo esta carta para ti de los gemelos –dijo Remus de pronto sacando una carta de un bolsillo. Harry la abrió y empezó a leer.

_Querido Harry,_

_Te preguntarás porqué te enviamos una carta a través del profesor Lupin. Verás, llevamos un par de semanas intentando enviarte lechuzas, pero todas nos vienen de vuelta y sin abrir. Según nos dijo el profesor Lupin el motivo es un hechizo que puso Dumbledore para que no recibas correo y poder rastrear esas cartas misteriosas que recibes. Estamos muy orgullosos de que hayas conseguido eludirle. Desafiando a la autoridad. Nos alegra saber que somos una fuente de inspiración para los más jóvenes…_

_Desde que salimos de Hogwarts Dumbledore nos admitió como miembros de la Orden, pero estamos algo frustrados ya que apenas nos deja asistir a las reuniones ni participar. No tenemos ni idea de porque nos aparta, pero estamos cansados y queremos ayudar._

_Nuestros padres y hermanos mayores parecen estar de acuerdo en que estemos apartados, y de hecho están actuando más raro de lo normal; si no los conociéramos diríamos que no confían en nosotros._

_Como acabamos los estudios tampoco podemos formar parte del ED, cosa que tampoco nos agrada; ya que era la manera que teníamos de ayudar de alguna forma._

_Así que ahora lo único que hacemos es dirigir la tienda que hemos logrado abrir en el callejón Diagon. Por cierto, tienes que venir a verla, ya que te pertenece una parte por derecho. Hemos aumentado bastante el surtido de bromas y estamos teniendo bastante éxito; aunque estamos dedicando una pequeña sección a objetos de defensa._

_Te escribimos esta carta porque eres el único que nos queda en quien podemos confiar. Tú nos ayudaste dándonos el dinero del premio, tú nos enseñaste a defendernos, creíste en nosotros. Por todo eso queremos ayudarte. Nos gustaría que nos respondieras y si podemos ayudarte de alguna manera, pues hacerlo. Queremos ayudar de cualquier forma posible._

_Esperamos tu respuesta._

_Firmado:_

_Gred y Feorge_

Harry no sabía que pensar de la carta. La verdad es que desde lo de agosto no confiaba demasiado en los demás. ¿Si te traicionan quienes menos creías que iban a hacerlo cómo puedes confiar en los demás? Harry suspiró.

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Ser de ayuda –respondió Harry-. Se sienten inútiles y parece ser que Dumbledore los tiene apartados. ¿Cómo es eso?

- Creo que al estar siempre de broma los considera poco serios. La verdad, no sé el porqué. ¿Qué les vas a decir?

- No lo sé. La verdad, desde lo de agosto siento que no puedo confiar en nadie. ¿Y si están mintiendo? ¿Y si es otra trampa de Dumbledore?

- Tienes que tener fe, Harry –respondió Remus-. Puedes ser precavido si quieres, pero no puedes desconfiar de todo el mundo.

- Así viviré más –respondió Harry tozudamente.

- No te gustará el modo en que vives.

- … lo pensaré –dijo tras un breve silencio-. Ya les responderé con una lechuza. Ahora será mejor que te vayas y que yo vuelva. Cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí más posibilidades hay de que nos pillen.

- De acuerdo. Acuérdate del espejo. Llévalo contigo por si necesito decirte algo.

- Vale. Cuídate.

Harry volvió a coger el mapa para comprobar si los dormitorios estaban vacíos, pero esta vez sí que había alguien; Ron estaba allí. ¿Qué hacía allí él solo? Bueno, no importaba. Buscó a Luna en el mapa, y se sorprendió al encontrarla en el linde del bosque, cerca de allí. Mejor para él. Como no podía aparecerse en un lugar que no hubiese visto con anterioridad tenía que ir hasta allí a la manera tradicional; por lo que se puso la capa invisible encima y fue por el pasadizo secreto en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Una vez allí fue a junto de Luna.

Harry le contó en parte lo que tenía que hacer: buscar unos cristales. No le contó mucho más porque no era seguro que lo supiese demasiada gente. Le comentó que ahora había que encontrar el pergamino de la receta y traducirlo, pero que se sentía culpable de que ella le hiciese el trabajo. Luna, por una vez, le respondió directa y claramente:

- Harry Potter, serás bueno en muchas cosas; pero la paciencia para la traducción no la veo como una de tus virtudes.

Y Harry podía ser humilde en muchos aspectos, pero esa respuesta lo hirió en su orgullo. Aún así le dio unos cuantos pergaminos para que buscara la receta entre ellos, porque no quería arruinar las cosas por culpa de su orgullo; pero se prometió a sí mismo que se pondría a buscar y traducir la posible receta entre los pergaminos que tenía él. Le demostraría que tenía paciencia para traducir cualquier cosa. ¿Acaso no tenía paciencia para buscar libros? Esto no podía ser muy diferente. Cómo se equivocaba. En los siguientes días comprobaría que efectivamente no tenía la paciencia necesaria para traducir documentos; se frustraba con demasiada facilidad cuando encontraba demasiados significados posibles y distintos según el contexto para la misma palabra.

De vuelta a la Sala Común de Gryffindor se tropezó con varios compañeros que lo miraban un poco mal, cosa que lo extrañaba un poco. Pero no fue hasta que llegó a la Sala Común y se tropezó con Hermione que recordó lo de las pruebas de Quidditch.

- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada –dijo Hermione abrazándolo tan pronto como lo vio.

- Estaba con Luna –respondió él sin saber que hacer al tenerla abrazada a él.

Ella se separó de él y parecía tener una mirada un tanto… ¿celosa? Harry se sacudió la cabeza. Eso era imposible.

- Ni siquiera fuiste a comer –le regañó ella aún con la misma mirada.

- Creí que lo mejor era no ser visto y bajé a las cocinas. Te avisé pero me ignoraste. Además, acababa de recibir una carta y necesitaba algo de privacidad para leerla.

Hermione recordó lo visto el día anterior en el pensadero y volvió a sentir el mismo conflicto de emociones: celos, tristeza, frustración, confusión y desconcierto. ¿Con quién se escribía Harry? ¿Por qué evitaba hablar del tema? Ahora eso no importaba. Necesitaba pensar un rato.

- Bueno, pues sube a los dormitorios. Ron está allí y quiere hablar contigo.

Dicho esto ella también se fue a su habitación, dejando a Harry confuso. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Subió a los dormitorios donde estaba Ron esperándole. No parecía muy contento que digamos.

- Enhorabuena –dijo Harry simulando cierta alegría-. Has conseguido mantener tu puesto. Algunas de tus paradas fueron espectaculares.

Ron sonrió halagado por el comentario, pero recordó que estaba enfadado con él.

- ¿Estabas allí? –preguntó Ron- ¿Estabas allí y no hiciste las pruebas?

- Claro. Yo cumplo mis amenazas aunque pienses que bromeo –dijo Harry mucho más serio, de hecho tan serio que puso a Ron un poco con los pelos de punta-. Pero ni aún así podía perderme tu debut.

Ron en ese momento se sentía entre enfadado y halagado.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que ha sido venir hasta aquí? Casi todo Gryffindor me culpa de que hayas dejado el equipo. Por no hablar de cómo me gritaron Katie y Ginny. Si el resto no me ha dicho nada es porque intentan ocultar el hecho, pero han empezado a ignorarme. ¡Todo es culpa tuya!

- No, Ron. Es culpa tuya. Nadie te manda insistirme tanto para algo que no quiero. Lo que realmente querías era ser capitán tú a través de mí. ¿Es que no aceptas un no por respuesta?

- ¡NO! Tú tenías que ser el capitán. Y ahora no sólo no lo eres, sino que también has dejado el equipo.

- ¿Pero por qué estás tan ansioso y desesperado por eso? –preguntó Harry simulando estar extrañado-. No es normal en ti.

Ron se quedó callado ante eso. Había olvidado que tenía que fingir y comportarse como siempre.

- De todas maneras tienes que aprender a aceptar un no por respuesta –continuó Harry-. No siempre vas a poder conseguir lo que quieres.

A continuación Harry dejó la mochila en su cama y volvió a bajar, para dejar a Ron pensar en lo que había dicho.

**…**

- Adelante –dijo Berengar al escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta de su despacho.

Se abrió la puerta y Albus Dumbledore entró en el cuarto.

- ¿Me habías llamado, Bergan?

- Sí. Es que ayer por fin conseguí terminar de ajustar todos los componentes y ahora ya funcionan tanto la videocámara como el reproductor de música. Y cómo me habías pedido que te avisara cuando terminase…

A Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos.

- ¿En serio? Eso es fantástico.

- ¿Quieres ver una demostración? Ayer estuve grabando las últimas charlas que tuve con los alumnos de sexto.

- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo funciona?

Durante los siguientes minutos Berengar le explicó el funcionamiento del aparato, para después enseñarle la grabación. Dumbledore estuvo particularmente interesado en la charla que tuvo con Harry:

_**Flash back**_

_- ¿Se puede? –preguntó Harry al mismo tiempo que llamaba a la puerta._

_- Claro, entra y siéntate –respondió Berengar._

_Harry entró en el despacho y se dirigió a silla. Una vez sentado miró a su alrededor. Desde segundo todos los años iba a ese despacho por un motivo u otro, aunque la decoración siempre era distinta. Se sorprendió un poco de que no hubiera ningún retrato en las paredes. Lo único que había era una enorme pizarra en una de ellas y en la que estaban anotadas muchas cosas incomprensibles para él._

_- Verá señor Potter. Quería comentarle que sus últimas redacciones están bastante bien. Se nota que usted ha investigado para hacerlas; pero no he podido dejar de darme cuenta de que se centra mucho en el aprendizaje de hechizos de duelo. ¿Por qué?_

_- Creo que es muy importante saber combatir además de saber neutralizar las maldiciones y hechizos, profesor._

_- Y… ¿puedo tutearte?_

_- Eh… claro, profesor –respondió Harry desconcertado, o por lo menos aparentando estarlo._

_- Pues verás, es cierto que es importante conocer una amplia variedad de hechizos denominados "de duelo"; pero en la vida real, en un combate de verdad, no puedes depender sólo de eso. En un combate de verdad tienes que usar todo a tu alcance. Usar encantamientos, transformaciones, otras ramas de la magia es lo que se necesita a veces para poder ganar. ¿Qué hacer cuando estás en desventaja numérica? ¿Y cuando estás desarmado?_

_Harry se quedó en silencio, y entonces recordó el duelo que habían tenido en junio Dumbledore y Voldemort, en el que Dumbledore animaba a las estatuas._

_- La única arma efectiva es tu ingenio –siguió diciendo Berengar-. A partir de ahora no quiero que te centres sólo en un tema. Amplía tus horizontes. El día menos pensado encontrarás indispensable un hechizo que antes pensabas que no servía para nada._

_- Entiendo. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_- Puedes._

_- No es por faltar al respeto, ¿pero por qué no nos enseña todo eso en clase?_

_Berengar se quedó en silencio unos instantes antes de responder._

_- Porque yo soy vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Algunas piensan que es lo mismo que duelo, pero es muy diferente. Yo os enseño maldiciones para que las conozcáis y sus contra maldiciones. Os enseño a enfrentaros a ciertas criaturas oscuras menores. Os enseño algunos hechizos y encantamientos útiles para vuestra defensa, sobre todo contra las artes oscuras. Pero las clases de duelo son muy diferentes. De hecho me sorprende que en Hogwarts no haya la optativa de duelo para los de sexto y séptimo._

_- Hasta ahora todo lo necesario lo aprendíamos en esta asignatura –respondió Harry._

_- Lo cual no es correcto. Pero supongo que el motivo de ello es que muchos creen que defenderse de las artes oscuras es defenderse de aquellos magos que las usan. Son pocos los conocedores de las artes oscuras y que no han sido corrompidos. Cuando yo enseñaba en Beauxbatons yo daba clases de duelo. En DCAO se enseñaba lo básico de duelo única y exclusivamente en los primeros cursos. En los últimos años se mezcla. Dos horas semanales para DCAO y tres horas para duelo._

_- ¿Y no deberíamos aprender a defendernos? –preguntó Harry._

_- Deberíais, pero sólo los que tengan verdadero interés en ello intentarán estudiar algo por sí mismos. Yo os enseñaré un poco en materia de duelos, sí, pero a partir de febrero, después de echar a los que no merezcan la pena._

_- ¿Pero ellos no merecen también aprender a defenderse?_

_- Si quieren aprender a defenderse se esforzarán en mi asignatura. En caso contrario es que no les interesa saber defenderse. Defenderse no es sólo aprender a echar hechizos. Es mucho más._

_Harry se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Berengar añadiera algo más._

_- Para la próxima semana quiero que me hagas una redacción sobre posturas de combate, ya que estás tan interesado…_

_**Fin flash back**_

- ¿No les enseñas a defenderse en duelos? –preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.

- No –respondió Berengar-. Sólo les enseño algunas maldiciones y a defenderse de ellas. En lo relacionado con duelos soy mucho más exigente de lo normal, y no soporto enseñar a alguien que no merece la pena o que no lo aprecia. Por eso espero.

- ¿Y de quinto para abajo?

- A ellos les enseño lo que necesitan para los TIMOS y a los que muestran interés les amplío un poco; pero la mayoría son demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos y no saben lo que quieren.

Se quedaron en silencio. Dumbledore no estaba completamente de acuerdo con que no enseñara a todos por igual, pero no quería discutir con él, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué impresión te causa Harry?

- ¿Potter? Es un alumno aplicado y con ganas de aprender; pero intenta ponerse una máscara para ocultar su dolor y tristeza. Me atrevería a afirmar que quiere que le den caña y enseñen mucho más intensamente para poder olvidarse de ese dolor, sea el que sea.

Dumbledore lo miró un poco asombrado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Incluso a mí se me hace difícil leer sus expresiones.

Berengar le miró seriamente, y Dumbledore pudo ver en esa mirada un dolor y una soledad que ni siquiera el tiempo podría llegar alguna vez a sanar completamente.

- Los que hemos sufrido sabemos reconocer a aquellos que comparten un dolor similar al nuestro.

**…**

Harry se puso el traje, se tapó la cabeza con la capucha del mismo y salió de su habitación. Por si las moscas cambió su apariencia a la morena.

Llevaba la capa consigo, pero no puesta. No la necesitaba. El traje, tal como había afirmado Sirius en su carta, se camuflaba perfectamente en la oscuridad reinante en el castillo en ese momento. Así que en su incursión a la biblioteca no debería tener ningún problema.

Además, llevaba el mapa consigo, y evitaba cualquier pasillo que estuviera siendo patrullado.

Sí, sería más prudente llevar también la capa puesta, pero eso le haría ir mucho más lentamente; y con la ayuda del mapa podría evitar a todo el mundo.

Llegó a su destino y se dirigió a la sección Prohibida. ¿Pero cómo buscar el libro que quería de entre todos aquellos?

Recordó entonces algo que le había dicho el mortífago que se hacía pasar por Ojoloco en su cuarto año: "Mi segundo consejo general es que emplees un encantamiento sencillo para conseguir lo que necesitas."

Por desgracia aquello también le hizo recordar la primera prueba del torneo y lo preocupada que estaba Hermione por él.

Se sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de eso. ¿Por qué de una manera u otra siempre acababa pensando en ella?

Decidió probar a atraer el libro con el accio. Dudaba de que hubiera encantamientos que se lo impidieran.

- Accio libro "Profecía de Ithríllide".

La suerte estaba de su lado porque un libro salió de una de las estanterías más apartadas y escondidas y se dirigió volando hacia él.

Harry comprobó el título del libro y sonrió al ver que era el que él buscaba. Se apresuró a volver a su cuarto, sin sospechar que en ese momento Dumbledore se acababa de despertar por una alarma y al ir a ver de qué cuál se trataba comprobó que era otra vez la de Harry. En el objeto esta vez aparecían las siguientes palabras: "Biblioteca de Hogwarts, Accio".

* * *

Bueno, ya esto mucho mejor. Gracias por vuestros comentarios de apoyo.

Para alivio vuestro he podido avanzar en esta historia (y en la otra también). De hecho el próximo capítulo ya está escrito. Podría subirlo ya, pero prefiero esperar a escribir un poco más. Sobre todo porque mientras sigo escribiendo voy revisando al mismo tiempo el capítulo anterior, y corrijo todo lo que no me guste, como la manera en la que me expreso y así. Siempre procura intentar explicar las cosas lo mejor posible y por eso me tomo mi tiempo para subir las cosas. Espero que no os moleste demasiado.

Pero os adelantaré que en el próximo capítulo hay acción para los que la echaban de menos y comenzará lo que muchos estaban deseando.

Ahora respondamos reviews, aunque no hay mucho que responder, parece que no teneis dudas:

Para **macabre-wolf: **Entiendo, no te tienes que disculpar que sé lo complicado del lenguaje ASCII, y sobre todo la versión básica y sin eñes... Pero te doy un consejo para la próxima vez: si te funciona el ratón vete a Inicio/Todos los Programas/Accesorios/Accesibilidad. En esa carpeta hay un programa llamado "teclado en pantalla" que sirve (tal como dice el nombre) para tener un teclado por pantalla, de manera que tienes que pulsar cada letra con el ratón. Es un método lento y cansado, pero para urgencias (como enviar un email a la puñetera compañía del teclado estropeado) puede servir.

Para **Allie Danger**: No te preocupes, te avisaré.

Para **SarissLovess: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Pero me gustaría decirte una cosa (espero que no te moleste). No sé si lo sabías, pero soy un chico. Y aunque me alegra que te preocupes por mí entenderás que me descolocó un poco que te refirieras a mí en femenino... Aún así gracias por preocuparte. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, y aunque más adelante lo voy a explicar mucho más claramente dentro de la historia, la tarea del descendiente no tiene que ver con Voldemort, sólo con este nuevo enemigo. Y no se trata de destruirlo. Hay que volver a encerrarlo, porque "teóricamente" no puede ser destruido. Por eso son necesarios los tres cristales. En cuanto a la elfa, supones bien. En el próximo capítulo comprenderás un poco más. Y no escribí el capítulo mientras estaba enfermo, ya estaba escrito de justo antes de volver a ponerme enfermo y tener que ir al hospital. La publiqué a los dos días de volver del hospital. Cuídate y pregunta lo que quieras.

El oneshoot no es algo muy urgente porque no es necesario para la comprensión de esta historia. Lo que aprendió Harry durante ese "viaje" se dice en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer y cuidaos. Si os ha gustado comentad.


	20. Capítulo 20: Empieza lo duro

**Capítulo 20: Empieza lo duro**

_Flash back_

_Harry se colocó en posición defensiva, mientras veía asombrado como de entre los árboles salían criaturas muy parecidas a las estatuas, pero al mismo tiempo muy distintas, como si estuvieran hechas de una mezcla de tierra, plantas, ramas y hojas. Eran muchos, cerca de tres docenas; y por lo que pudo ver Harry todos estaban armados igual que las estatuas: espadas, arcos y bastones._

_Los arqueros lanzaron la primera andanada de flechas, que obligó a Harry a moverse hacia la derecha rápidamente. El primer grupo de espadachines se acercó a él dispuestos a atacar. La lucha comenzó._

_La primera espada se acercó por arriba con la clara intención de recortar su indomable pelo, además de crear una bonita hendidura en su cráneo; a lo que Harry respondió moviendo circularmente y en sentido anti-horario el bastón para desviar la trayectoria de la espada; entonces lanzó una patada al pecho del adversario que consiguió tirarlo y hacerlo caer de espaldas. Siguiendo el movimiento del bastón se giró hacia la izquierda para enfrentar al que le venía por esa dirección. Interpuso el bastón a tiempo y se agachó para evitar que le apuñalaran por detrás._

_Por desgracia para él uno de ellos anticipó su movimiento y le dio con la espada en la pierna izquierda. Si esas espadas fuesen de verdad ese ataque le hubiera dejado a Harry con una extremidad menos; pero no eran más que imitaciones de madera, aunque muy pero que muy afiladas. Por lo tanto sólo le dejaron un profundo corte._

_Harry se quejó del dolor, y luego enfadado le dio un bastonazo a su agresor. Los contrincantes eran mejores de lo que él pensaba para ser seres artificiales. No podían ser seres vivos porque todos tenían idéntico aspecto a las tres estatuas (eran iguales a alguna de las tres). Así que cerró los ojos y se concentró para llegar al estado de percepción, de manera que pudiese percibir todo casi a cámara lenta._

_Esquivó otro par de estocadas e intentó lanzar una bola de fuego, pero fue incapaz, y la voz de la estatua del sabio dijo:_

_- Mientras aquí entrenes, tu magia no funcionará, pues para crear a tus contrincantes se ha utilizado._

_- Quieres aprender a usar tu bastón. Pues úsalo –dijo la estatua del guerrero._

_Harry tuvo que aguantarse y en vez de soltar todas las maldiciones e insultos que le vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento siguió esquivando las estocadas de los 6 espadachines que luchaban en ese momento contra él. Cuando lograba dejar a uno K.O. este se disolvía en el suelo y otro guerrero ocupaba su lugar, fuera uno de los espadachines o uno de los que usaban bastón (vara de combate)._

_Los arqueros siguieron lanzando flechas, y Harry intentaba interceptarlas con el bastón, tal como había hecho alguna vez en su entrenamiento pero con las piedras que Berengar le lanzaba; pero no era fácil. Lo único bueno era que los otros también tenían que estar algo ocupados esquivándolas._

_La lucha siguió casi durante una hora más, en la que Harry sólo consiguió despachar sobre una quincena; dejando unos 9 arqueros, 5 espadachines y 7 portadores de bastón. Le costaba mucho, porque a pesar de que con esa arma le resultaba más fácil de lo normal; apenas había aprendido o entrenado lo básico. Y sus contrincantes eran muy buenos. En ese momento la voz de la estatua del maestro resonó en el lugar._

_- He visto suficiente. No estás preparado para aprender el funcionamiento especial de tu arma. Si aún quieres aprender algo sobrevive, porque a partir de este instante ellos lucharan a matar en vez de a herir. Vuelve cuando hayas aprendido a manejar ese tipo de armas con naturalidad y no por instinto._

_Harry tragó duramente al escuchar esas palabras y le entró cierto temor. Hasta ese momento sólo estaban luchando contra él 6 guerreros al mismo tiempo además de algunos arqueros, pero al escuchar esas palabras todos se habían puesto en acción y se dirigieron hacia él. Doce contra uno en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo sin contar a los nueve arqueros. A eso sumémosle que aunque aún no estaba cansado gracias al duro entrenamiento físico que había recibido tampoco estaba completamente fresco que digamos; y las heridas recibidas llevaban mucho tiempo sangrando, sobre todo la de la pierna que era un corte muy profundo, así que se empezaba a sentir un poco débil. ¿Y no podía usar magia? Esto no tenía buena pinta…_

_Fue retrocediendo con cuidado mientras tanteaba las pociones que tenía consigo: El té, Beso y Sueño de dragón. El sueño de dragón era una bomba, le serviría para distraerlos o incluso dejar K.O. a unos cuantos. El té sería mejor usarlo cuando todo acabara. ¿Cuál era la de beso? Cierto, era la que cortaba las hemorragias y aumentaba la resistencia a sangrar. ¡Perfecto! Esa era la ideal para esa ocasión. Cerraría las heridas y evitaría perder más sangre si se hacía más cortes. Ya había perdido demasiada. La verdad es que ya se había preguntado por qué había llevado consigo esa poción en vez de Ventisca, que le gustaba más; cosas del destino que querría reparar un poco lo cruel que había sido con él. Era eso o que alguien quería que sobreviviese al menos un día más._

_Rápidamente se la bebió y sintió el habitual dolor que le producía esas pociones. Enseguida sintió sus efectos y dejó de sangrar. Perfecto, ahora tenía que buscar una forma de equilibrar la balanza contra sus contrincantes._

_- Haga lo que haga –murmuró Harry hablando para sí-, no sobreviviré si sigo en campo abierto. Necesito cobertura._

_Así que echó a correr hacia los árboles cercanos. Los guerreros empezaron a correr tras él, mientras que los arqueros dispararon otra andanada. Al empezar a correr, se había olvidado de seguir concentrado en esquivar y una de las flechas le atravesó la pierna herida; lo cual sí que le dolió, y como no era de piedra soltó un grito que ahuyentó a los pájaros cercanos, mientras seguía corriendo como podía._

_Consiguió sobrepasar la primera línea de árboles. Ahora al menos podría protegerse de las flechas tras ellos. Se escondió tras uno de ellos y antes de que sus perseguidores le dieran alcance lo escaló para ocultarse. Al no verlo se extrañaron, pero se separaron para buscarlo. Harry intentó quitarse la flecha, pero un zumbido cerca de su oreja lo hizo desistir de su empeño. Algunos de los arqueros habían empezado a disparar hacia los árboles para que saliera de su escondite._

_Cuando algunos de los arqueros se acercaron a su posición él saltó sobre ellos noqueándolos, tres menos. Antes de que el resto pudiera reaccionar les lanzó la bomba, que al explotar se encargó de los cinco restantes._

_Para su desgracia el ruido alertó al resto de los guerreros y enseguida aparecieron. Harry empezó a defenderse de ellos aunque sin moverse demasiado, ya que su pierna se lo impedía. Pero estaba claro que herido y sin poder moverse demasiado no podría contra ellos. Una espada iba por detrás suya directa a su cuello, pero un golpe en el pecho realizado por un bastón lo echó hacia atrás y le impidió moverse para evitar el golpe. Cuando ya se temía lo peor un zumbido lo distrajo y vio como una flecha se llevaba la espada que había estado a punto de infringirle un golpe en el cuello probablemente mortal. Harry giró la cabeza para ver quién había disparado esa flecha, y se sorprendió de a quién vio._

_- Doce contra uno... –dijo una elfa de ojos verdes esmeralda mientras bajaba su arco y lo guardaba en una funda que tenía en su espalda-, no me parece una pelea muy justa que digamos…_

_Sacó de una bonita vaina una espada ricamente ornamentada y se acercó corriendo con paso grácil y ligero hacia él…_

_Fin flash back_

Otra semana estaba a punto de finalizar sin ninguna aparente novedad. Pero los compañeros de Harry pudieron notar lo frustrado que estaba el chico por alguna razón. De hecho había sido ese mal humor el que convenció a Ron de que era mejor no enfadarle más; mejor sería que olvidase el asunto del quidditch por ahora.

¿Y cuál era el motivo de la frustración y el mal humor de Harry? Sencillo, no podía leer el libro que había cogido la noche anterior en la biblioteca. Cuando lo había abierto se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que todas las páginas estaban en blanco. Bueno, no totalmente en blanco, ya que unos segundos más tarde de abrir el libro por cualquier página al azar aparecía siempre la misma frase:

_**"Sé la carga que portas, y es esa carga la que te da derecho a leer estas hojas. No obstante no tienes la experiencia ni la madurez necesarias para comprender lo explicado aquí. Podrás leerlo cuando tengas respuestas a las siguientes preguntas: ¿Qué harías por seguir viviendo? ¿A qué límite llegarías? ¿Qué te haría estar dispuesto a morir? Cuando tengas una respuesta sincera, serás capaz de comprender las respuestas que buscas."**_

Por desgracia Harry no tenía una respuesta clara a esas preguntas. Sabía que lucharía por seguir viviendo, pero no hasta qué límite llegaría. Y el no saber esa respuesta le preocupaba; lo que acrecentaba su mal humor y le hacía incapaz de calmarse. A eso sumémosle sus vanos intentos por traducir los pergaminos…

Hermione, por supuesto, en un momento en que estaban a solas (ya que todos los demás habían huido de su mal humor) lo encaró y le preguntó qué diablos le pasaba. Y Harry le respondió con la verdad, ya que no veía nada malo en ello; o puede que fuera porque aún le resultaba difícil no contarle casi todo a Hermione y el no poder calmarse lo complicaba aún más.

- Sabes que llevo desde que comenzó el curso buscando algo en la biblioteca, pero cada vez que me preguntabas evadía el tema, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Pues bien. Lo que buscaba era un libro en concreto, ya que me enteré que las respuestas que necesito están ahí. Pero después de buscar en toda la biblioteca no encontré nada.

- ¿Por eso estás así? –preguntó Hermione contenta de que Harry le estuviera contando por fin parte de lo que ocultaba. Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor le dijo-. No te preocupes. Siempre nos queda la sección Prohibida. Y digo "nos" porque sabes perfectamente que yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque es algo que necesitaba hacer solo. Es una carga que Dumbledore me puso y que no he terminado de aceptar. Ese libro es justamente el que tiene las respuestas que pueden liberarme o no de esa carga.

- No me vas a decir que carga te puso, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó Hermione sintiéndose preocupada por la pesadumbre que acompañaban las palabras de su amigo.

- No. Dumbledore me lo contó a mí y es sólo para mí –respondió él. Después de un pequeño silencio añadió-. Y no, no es por eso que estoy así.

- ¿No? –preguntó ella extrañada.

- No. Ayer por la noche con la capa y el mapa fui a la biblioteca. Y encontré el libro.

Harry lo sacó de la mochila y se lo mostró a una sorprendida Hermione.

- ¿La "Profecía de Ithríllide"? ¿Por qué buscas una profecía?

- Como ya te dije aquí vienen las respuestas que busco, para bien o para mal.

- De acuerdo –dijo Hermione, quién aunque quería saber cuál era la carga de Harry, no iba a insistir por tener que ver con Dumbledore-. Pero si has encontrado el libro que buscabas, ¿por qué estás de mal humor?

- Por esto –respondió Harry abriendo el libro y pasando las hojas, mostrándolas en blanco; cosa que dejó boquiabierta a Hermione.

- Pero… eso es imposible –le cogió el libro de las manos y empezó ella a pasar las hojas.

- Sólo si dejas abierto el libro aparece después un mensaje, pero diciendo que aún no puedo leerlo.

Hermione hizo eso y apareció otro mensaje:

**"Estás confusa y hecha un mar de dudas. Pero no tienes la necesidad de leer lo escrito aquí. Esto a ti no te ayudará. Por lo tanto tú nada leerás."**

Hermione se sorprendió aún más al leer esas palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que ese libro pudiese ver cómo se sentía con sólo tocarlo? ¿Sería peligroso?

- ¿Estás confusa? –preguntó Harry al leer lo que ponía en ese momento.

- Algo –murmuró en respuesta ella algo sonrojada. Eso no era algo que quisiera divulgar. Rápidamente se recompuso y cambió de tema-. ¿Qué te dice a ti?

Harry volvió a coger el libro y le dejó leer lo que ponía.

- Es por eso que estoy frustrado y de mal humor. Mil respuestas a esas preguntas rondan por mi cabeza, pero no tengo ninguna clara. Quiero seguir viviendo, pero no estaría dispuesto a ser corrompido o a unirme a Voldemort para ello. A parte de eso, no sé cuáles son mis límites.

Harry se quedó callado, y Hermione le cogió la mano para demostrarle su apoyo. Y se quedaron allí un buen rato sin decir nada más.

**…**

- ¿Entonces falta algún libro? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- Sí, pero no sé cuál –respondió la señora Prince.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Toda la biblioteca está intacta. Pero en la sección Prohibida he encontrado el hueco de un libro. Por desgracia esto es en la estantería descatalogada.

- Esa estantería… -murmuró Dumbledore. En esa estantería había varios libros especiales que no todo el mundo podía leer. De hecho tampoco se sabía que había escrito en muchos de ellos. Para poder coger uno había que saber cuál se estaba buscando en concreto.

- Y ese es el problema –continuó hablando la señora Prince sin dar señales de haber escuchado la última frase de Dumbledore-. Nunca nos hemos molestado en realizar un índice de esos libros porque nunca nadie había querido nada de allí.

Pero parece que durante todo ese tiempo Harry había estado buscando un libro en concreto, cuando él creía que simplemente se estaba informando sobre las profecías. El haber realizado la noche anterior el hechizo accio le decía eso. Harry sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando. ¿Pero qué libro era? ¿Y cómo sabía de su existencia, o de que se encontraba justamente en la biblioteca de Hogwarts? Esa y más preguntas estaban pasando por la mente de Dumbledore. Al parecer Harry sabía algo que él no; y eso no era bueno. En sus planes Harry sólo debía estar informado de lo justo para estar aplacado, pero su intuición le decía que Harry sabía algo importante, aunque no sospechaba que tenía relación con todo lo ocurrido los últimos meses. Y normalmente su intuición era bastante acertada.

**…**

Llegó la nueva semana de clases, y con ella también lo que Harry tanto esperaba. Cuando la clase de DCAO había finalizado y los alumnos ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas, Berengar se acercó a él.

- Señor Potter y señorita Granger. ¿Estáis ocupados esta tarde?

- No –respondió Harry.

- Yo sí –dijo Hermione-. Tengo a media tarde clase de Aritmancia.

- Perfecto. ¿Podríais venir entonces a mi despacho? Señorita Granger, usted venga después de comer. Señor Potter, usted venga dos horas después; a la hora a la que su compañera tiene clase de Aritmancia.

- ¿Para qué, profesor? –preguntó Hermione.

- Me gustaría daros algunos detalles sobre las redacciones que os pedí el viernes y que me acabáis de entregar. Digamos que… me gustaría explicároslo bien. Como sois vosotros los que podéis elegir el tema de la redacción siempre que lo relacionéis con lo que os pido; no todos tenéis los mismos intereses. Aunque debo decir que unos cuantos parecen estar interesados en lo mismo… Pero eso da igual. Quiero explicaros algunas cosas que a vuestros compañeros no puedo explicarles por no haber investigado y por lo tanto no saber las cosas básicas que sabéis vosotros.

- De acuerdo –respondieron los chicos al unísono.

Harry esperó pacientemente a que llegara su turno. Hoy era el momento de obtener respuestas.

Llegó la hora y fue hacia allí, cruzándose con Hermione por el camino.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Genial –respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara-. Me ha explicado cosas muy interesantes. Perdona que no te pueda decir más, pero no quiero llegar tarde a clase.

- Vale, hasta luego.

Una vez que llegó al despacho Berengar levantó su varita e hizo un amplio movimiento a la vez que murmuraba algo.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Desilusión temporal. Durante un rato somos invisibles para cualquier persona que nos mire, excepto entre nosotros. Ahora vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A la Cámara Secreta.

Allí fueron, y Harry tuvo que abrirla porque para su sorpresa Berengar no sabía hablar pársel. Algo que Berengar no sabía hacer. Increíble.

- Vine en alguna ocasión, pero no fui capaz de quitar el cadáver del basilisco.

Berengar hizo otro movimiento con su varita y el cadáver desapareció.

- Bien. Yo te aconsejaría que aprovecharas todo este espacio. Sólo tú y Voldemort pueden entrar, así que te será muy útil. Considéralo tu cuartel, tu base o tu zona de entrenamiento.

- ¿Vamos a entrenar aquí?

- Algunas veces. Es un buen lugar. También emplearemos la sala de los Menesteres, pero esa puede estar ocupada.

- No me acaba de convencer el hecho de que sólo Voldemort pueda entrar aquí.

- Crea defensas por si eso ocurre. Podría ayudarte con ello y enseñarte hechizos útiles para ello, pero eres tú quien tiene que investigar y decidir cómo lo quieres organizar. Considéralo una forma de aprender.

Con otro movimiento de la varita limpió un pequeño pedazo del lugar en el que Berengar se sentó. Harry hizo lo mismo.

- Maestro. Tengo varias preguntas que necesitan respuesta.

- Pregunta.

- De acuerdo. ¿Sabes del ataque a aquel pueblo muggle?

- No. ¿Qué ataque?

- No salió en el profeta porque creen que fue cosa de muggles, pero alguien dejó un mensaje para mí exigiéndome que le dijera dónde encontrar al descendiente de Lylian.

Berengar se puso más serio de lo habitual.

- Entiendo. Había notado que la criatura había estado haciendo de las suyas, pero no sabía de nada en concreto.

- Lo que no entiendo es una parte del mensaje. Decía que el primero de los nueve había caído y que me esperaría donde estaba el segundo de los nueve, en Francia. ¿Quiénes son los nueve?

Esa información sí que puso bastante pálido a Berengar.

- ¿Va tras los nueve? –repitió muy preocupado-. Bueno, es lógico si uno se para a pensarlo, pero esto puede ser peor de lo que me temía…

- Ejem –dijo Harry para interrumpir el monólogo.

- Ah, sí; lo siento –Berengar suspiró y empezó a explicar-. Bueno, como sabrás esa criatura ha estado encerrada y sin cuerpo mucho tiempo. Eso la ha debilitado mucho. Así que por ahora su objetivo es recuperarse y ganar el suficiente poder como para poder recuperar su cuerpo. Y la mejor forma de cargarse es absorbiendo la vida y la magia de los demás.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- No sé muy bien cómo lo hace, pero en el instante en que una persona (mago o muggle) muere esa criatura pude absorber su esencia, la energía que queda en sus cuerpos. Por eso causa muerte y destrucción allá dónde va. Repito, ¿cómo lo hace? No lo sé.

- ¿Entonces por qué mata más muggles que magos? Los magos tienen magia y eso le daría más poder, ¿no?

- No lo sé. Probablemente mata muggles porque son muchos y más fáciles de encontrar que los magos. O a lo mejor aún se encuentra demasiado débil para enfrentarse a muchos magos al mismo tiempo; pero de hecho si va detrás de los nueve no importa demasiado si utiliza muggles o magos para recargarse.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver los nueve? ¿Quiénes son?

- Creo que nunca te mencioné la existencia de los elfos, ¿me equivoco? Ellos y su historia tienen mucho que ver con ello…

- No, nunca lo mencionaste. Pero aquel día en Avalon conocí a una elfa y llevo escribiéndome con ella desde entonces. Me ha contado un poco de la historia de los elfos.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Berengar con una pequeña sonrisa-. Perfecto, eso me ahorra mucho. Los nueve a los que se refiere son descendientes de nueve elfos, la mayoría de ellos a lo largo de las generaciones se han ido mezclando con los humanos, hasta llegar al hecho de que por sus venas corre muy poca élfica. Pero lo que tienen en particular es que en esa sangre hay un gran poder. Uno de ellos no destacaría entre el resto de los magos o elfos, pero si se reúnen varios de ellos sus poderes crecen enormemente. Si quieres saber más lo mejor sería que le preguntaras a tu amiga elfa.

- De acuerdo. ¿Entonces el Rolbragt quiere…?

- Quiere absorber esa energía. Su poder crecerá casi exponencialmente con cada uno de ellos; y si consiguiera acabar con todos… -Berengar tragó duro-. Te aseguro que Voldemort será la menor de nuestras preocupaciones.

¿Tan peligrosa era esa criatura? Hasta ese momento Harry no le había afectado demasiado todo el asunto (Después de tener a un maníaco obsesionado contigo desde que naciste y empeñado en matarte, a lo demás como que no le das tanta importancia). Pero ver a Berengar, alguien poderoso y con más de 6000 años sentir cierto temor; significaba que la cosa era más seria de lo que podía imaginar.

- Es prioritario que encuentres al descendiente y a los cristales cuanto antes –dijo Berengar-. Empiezo a entender lo que dijo Íole. Se nos acaba el tiempo. Vamos a tener que empezar a entrenar de verdad. ¿Más preguntas?

- Sí. ¿Todo lo que enseñas en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas lo haces por mi entrenamiento o para que todos aprendan?

- Un poco de las dos, aunque sobre todo la primera. No obstante me gusta dar la oportunidad a aquellos que lo aprecian de ver criaturas únicas.

- De acuerdo. Y una última pregunta. Cuando leí la profecía al hablar de Lylian describían a un hombre; ¿pero Lylian no es nombre de mujer?

- Sí y no. Te olvidas de que eso ocurrió hace más de 6000 años. Con el tiempo los nombres se van modificando y cambiando. En aquella época para las chicas se usaba el nombre de "Lylianne" que derivó al Lily o Lylian de hoy en día. Pero en aquella época "Lylian" era nombre de chico. Y no sólo eso, también sonaba distinto. De hecho se pronunciaba "Laeilan"; siendo "ae" muy similar a la actual vocal francesa, es un sonido mezcla de a y e.

- Pero tú hasta ahora no sólo no me has corregido cuando digo el descendiente de Lylian sino que también lo has pronunciado de la misma manera.

- Oh… Eso es porque a Lylian nunca le gustó esa pronunciación de su nombre –dijo él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al mismo tiempo que parecía recordar algo-. En uno de sus viajes escuchó cómo pronunciaban los habitantes de una aldea pesquera de la península Ibérica después de haber leído la forma escrita y desde entonces nos dijo a todos que le dijéramos así. A los demás también nos gustó esa pronunciación. Además, era como una manera de diferenciarlo de otros posibles Lylian.

- ¿Co-conociste a Lylian? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Ya basta de preguntas por hoy –respondió él después de unos segundos de silencio. Se le notaba cansado y algo triste de repente-. Ahora mismo eso no es algo importante.

Harry decidió dejar el tema por el momento. Parecía haber tocado una fibra sensible en el hombre y tampoco era algo que le urgiese saber.

- Ahora dime –dijo Berengar casi enseguida-. ¿Qué destrezas adquiriste al tomar la poción?

- Mi técnica a la hora de luchar ha mejorado bastante. Es decir, he aprendido muchos movimientos y he adquirido experiencia tanto desarmado como con un bastón o vara de combate.

- ¡Eso era! –exclamó de repente Beregnar señalándolo con un dedo-. Sé que la palabra bastón puede llevar a cualquiera a pensar en un pequeño palo en la que se apoya la gente, por lo que llevaba todos estos meses con esa palabra en la punta de la lengua para intentar explicarlo mejor, pero nunca conseguía recordarla.

Harry lo miró un poco mal, lo que hizo a Berengar ponerse a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué quieres? No soy perfecto. Además, ¿sabes cuántos idiomas sé? ¿Sabes lo que es aprender el nombre de muchas cosas en un idioma y luego tener que traducirlos a otro? No siempre te acuerdas del nombre en el otro idioma.

- ¿No es bastón una palabra perfectamente válida para designarlo?

- Sí, pero quería evitar confusiones.

- Entonces en vez de "bastón de Gea"…

- ¿Es "vara de Gea"? Puede ser. Es una simple traducción de los originales "Gea rávdos" o "Proso̱pikó Gaías". Llámalo vara, báculo o bastón; da igual. Eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué más aprendiste?

- A montar a caballo, a hablar aquel idioma y algunas de sus costumbres.

- ¿Qué idioma era?

- No lo sé. El idioma de aquel lugar. Dudo que pueda volver a hablarlo con alguien.

- Nunca des nada por sentado. Dime algo en ese idioma.

Harry le dijo una adivinanza en ese idioma, y si no llega a estar sentado se hubiese caído de la impresión al escuchar a Berengar decirle la respuesta en ese mismo idioma.

- No es un idioma raro –dijo Berengar mientras se reía de la cara de Harry-. Es japonés.

- ¿Japonés? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Quién sabe. Lo curioso es que todos aquellos que hemos tomado esta poción hemos viajado a un lugar dónde se habla japonés. Me empiezo a preguntar qué relación tiene Japón con la poción… Es igual. ¿Aprendiste algo más?

- Eh… sí. Al final de todo empecé a aprender los principios más básicos de la chi-magia.

- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba –exclamó Berengar sorprendido-. ¿Qué sabes hacer?

- Puedo usar la chi-magia para mover los objetos, nada más. ¿Qué diferencia hay con la magia normal?

- El chi, o energía chi es la energía vital que todos los seres vivos tienen. Cuando te cansas es porque tu energía vital ha menguado. Si te quedas sin energía vital mueres, por eso la gente necesita descansar y recuperarse para poder recuperarla. Chi-magia es simplemente una forma de llamar al uso de esa energía. Siempre que la usas aparece en tu mano una especie de huella, al igual que en el objeto que quieres mover, ¿cierto?

- Sí.

- Esa es la representación física. Es distinta la magia de los magos, por lo tanto no es independiente a ella. Podrías estar en un lugar donde tu magia no funcionase, pero esa energía sí que funcionaría. Al usar magia también te cansas, pero son cansancios distintos. Es como si tuvieras en ti una barra de magia y otra de energía. Cuando se te acaba la magia no pasa nada grave, sólo hay que esperar a que se regenere. Si se acaba la otra… malo.

- ¿Qué más puedo aprender sobre la chi-magia?

- Varias cosas, pero nada por el momento. Ahora lo que debes hacer es practicarla a menudo. Cuanto más la utilices más te ejercitas. Es como entrenar físicamente. Cuando hayas aumentado esa energía te enseñaré otros usos.

- ¿Entonces que viene ahora? ¿Qué me vas a enseñar?

- Ahora lo que vas a aprender principalmente algo que no es exactamente magia: La proyección astral.

- ¿Proyección astral? ¿Qué es eso?

- Es crear una copia intangible de uno mismo –explicó una voz detrás de Harry. Éste giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Berengar de pie detrás de él. Volvió a mirar hacia delante donde Berengar seguía sentado, pero con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es intangible? –preguntó Harry al que estaba sentado y señalando al que estaba de pie.

- Sí –cogió una piedrecita y se la lanzó al otro, atravesándolo. Poco después desapareció-. Al principio se necesita mucha concentración para simplemente hacerlo aparecer, y debes estar completamente concentrado para poder controlar sus movimientos. De hecho es como si sintieras lo que percibe tu proyección. Una vez que se entrena y practica ya no necesitas estar tan concentrado para controlarlo.

- Es decir, ¿podría estar en dos sitios a la vez?

- De cierta manera sí. Una vez que lo consiguieras podrías alimentar a la proyección con tu magia para hacerla corpórea y más independiente.

- ¿Independiente? ¿En qué sentido?

- Sería como si fuese un clon tuyo. Actuaría igual que actuarías tú porque realmente serías tú. Aún así estaríais conectados aunque en menor medida. Ninguno sabría exactamente lo que hace el otro pero sabría en cierta medida lo que le ocurre. Si uno llora, el otro siente la tristeza. Si uno se hace un corte, el otro también sangra, etc. Y una vez que os volvierais a juntar tendrías todas las vivencias.

- Eso suena muy útil, pero también muy difícil –comentó Harry.

- De hecho no te va a resultar tanto. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que la poción unía en mayor medida tu magia y tu cuerpo? Pues esta es una de las aplicaciones de eso. Tu propia magia ya te va a ayudar a que tu proyección se haga lo más real posible.

- Eso suena bien, demasiado bien… ¿Cuál es la pega?

- Una vez que consigues hacerlo y lo has practicado bastante se reduce la atención mental que se le presta a la proyección y viceversa, pero sigue existiendo. Es como si en todo momento estuvieras ligeramente distraído y no pudieses concentrarte por completo en lo que estás haciendo. El otro problema es que si haces que tu proyección sea corpórea y real le tienes que dar la mitad de tu magia; que por supuesto te es devuelta cuando la hagas desaparecer. Seríais dos, pero la mitad de poderosos.

- … -Harry se quedó pensando en ello un momento-. ¿Qué pasaría si yo y mi proyección entrenáramos por separado?

Berengar sonrió ante la pregunta. Parecía que Harry había dado en el blanco.

- Aprenderíais por separado y al uniros digamos que tendrías algo parecido a la suma. También dependería de que hicieseis cada uno. ¿Cuesta mucho aprenderlo? Sí. ¿Por qué quiero que lo aprendas? Para aumentar después tu velocidad de aprendizaje. Necesitamos tiempo, y es lo único que no tenemos. Incluso si usas tu proyección para que tus compañeros no se den cuenta de tus ausencias en vez de para entrenar; ganarás el tiempo que perderías al hacerlo tú mismo.

- De acuerdo –respondió Harry después de pensarlo un momento-. ¿Sólo voy a aprender eso?

- No. También nos dedicaremos a mejorar tu habilidad en los duelos. Has aprendido bastante bien a luchar usando hechizos y maldiciones; pero como ya te dije un poco la semana pasada en un duelo de verdad donde tu vida está en juego todo vale. Todo tipo de hechizos, transformaciones, pociones, herbología, etc. Debes ampliar tus horizontes además de seguir leyendo libros y aprendiendo hechizos. Luego también te instruiré sobre las técnicas de combate.

- Técnicas de combate. Tal como lo dices haces que parezca otra cosa distinta a las habilidades de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Es que me estoy refiriendo a otra cosa. Una "técnica de combate", también llamada "forma de combate" es algo así como una estrategia de combate. Es decir, la dirección en la que vas a llevar el duelo. Da igual que sea mágico o muggle. De hecho los magos no saben demasiado de estas "formas" y utilizan sin saberlo la básica y más equilibrada.

- ¿Qué tipo de estrategias hay?

- Aunque ya te lo explicaré con más detalle en su momento, te diré que hay muchas; y cada una se utiliza dependiendo de un factor u otro, por ejemplo: tus adversarios. Existen estrategias eficaces contra un enemigo que te supera numéricamente, otras contra los que atacan a distancia, etc.

- Suena interesante.

- Sí, pero aún falta para eso. Ahora mismo nos centraremos en lo de la proyección astral y en mejorar tu nivel en combate. También te enseñaré algunas destrezas muggles y algo que considero esencial.

- ¿Lo qué?

- A disfrutar un poco más de la vida. Aún eres joven y estar todo el rato entrenando y estudiando no es bueno para tu salud mental.

- No estoy de acuerdo –replicó Harry-. Durante ese mes en el pasado lo hice y estoy perfectamente.

- Entrenaste bastante, sí; pero porque lo necesitabas. Tu mente necesitaba estar ocupada en aquel momento. Y aún así también hablamos bastante, cosa que te distrajo. Créeme, no puedes entrenar las 24 horas. Merlín lo intentó desoyendo mis consejos, y no le fue bien hasta que rectificó.

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Entrenaste a Merlín? –preguntó Harry ansioso por saber.

- Sí. Fue uno de mis alumnos más prometedores –Berengar sonrió mientras parecía perderse en sus memorias-. Cuando lo veía era como ver el corazón de la magia. En sus ojos ya se podía leer todo lo que se esforzaría, todo lo que descubriría y cómo haría avanzar a toda la comunidad mágica. Y cómo aún así acabaría defraudándome –acabó diciendo con un tono más triste.

- ¿Qué… qué ves cuando me ves a mí? –preguntó Harry algo dubitativo.

Berengar se acercó un poco más a él, haciéndolo recular un poco; y le clavó esa mirada tan profunda en sus ojos.

- ¿Cuándo te veo? Veo una elección. Y veo una oportunidad.

- ¿Qué elección?

- Algo que el tiempo me ha enseñado es que lo que tenga que venir, vendrá en su momento –respondió misteriosamente.

El silencio los embargó, roto después de un rato por Harry.

- ¿Y qué destrezas muggles me vas a enseñar?

- Varias, pero la primera será enseñarte a conducir –respondió con una mueca divertida al ver la expresión de extrañeza de Harry-. Pero ya basta de charla. Empecemos…

**…**

- ¿Dónde está Harry? –le preguntó Dean a Ginny cuando ésta llegó a la Sala Común después de su clase de Pociones.

- ¿Cómo que dónde está? –exclamó Ginny, y luego añadió más bajo para que no les escucharan los que estaban mirándolos por culpa de ese grito-. Te tocaba vigilarlo a ti y a Zacarías.

- Sí, pero no lo encontré –respondió él-. Normalmente tendría que estar con Ron a esta hora, pero Ron está aquí solo.

Ginny, enfadada, buscó a Ron con la mirada y cuando lo encontró se dirigió hacia él.

- ¿Dónde diablos está Harry? –le interrogó Ginny.

- El profesor Wermint les pidió a él y a Hermione que fueran a su despacho a explicarles unas cosas. Hermione fue antes de su clase de Aritmancia. Ahora está Harry.

Ginny se enfurruñó. Estaba molesta por no saber absolutamente todo lo que estaba haciendo Harry; pero no podía replicar porque se trataba de algo ordenado por un profesor. Gruñó y se fue a su habitación.

**…**

Harry salió bastante cansado y algo frustrado de la Cámara Secreta. Durante el resto del entrenamiento no había conseguido ningún resultado a la hora de crear una proyección, pero se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse. Esto era como cualquier otra clase, al principio siempre le costaba aprender las cosas.

Ahora se dirigió hacia las cocinas. Berengar le había sugerido que por las noches en vez de cenar en el Gran Comedor se hiciera él su propia cena en la sala de los Menesteres, para seguir practicando pociones realizando comidas nuevas a partir de recetas desconocidas. De esa manera practicaba el seguir los pasos de una receta y no perder práctica con el cuchillo y así. Además, durante el verano se había acostumbrado a una dieta algo más sana que la que ofrecían los elfos, y aunque podía pedirles otro tipo de platos, a él le gustaba cocinar; era algo que se le daba bien y quería hacerlo.

Pero como la Sala de Menesteres no le iba a proporcionar comida ni ingredientes, los pediría en las cocinas. Luego iría a la Sala de Menesteres y cocinaría allí.

Por el camino se encontró a Neville, que iba a cenar.

- Hola Harry, ¿dónde estabas?

- Con el profesor Wermint. ¿A dónde vas?

- A cenar. ¿Vienes?

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Quiero probar algo antes de cenar.

Neville aceptó y lo acompañó. Llegaron a las cocinas dónde los elfos domésticos corrieron a atenderlos, pero se extrañaron cuando Harry le pidió algunos ingredientes crudos. No les cabía en la cabeza que alguien quisiera los alimentos sin ser preparados, por lo que se mostraban algo reticentes.

- Es que los necesito para realizar un experimento, y estaría muy agradecido si pudierais darme lo que necesito.

Ante el halago, los elfos se apresuraron en darle todo lo que pedía. Cuando Harry tuvo todo lo que quería se marcharon. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Dobby. Bueno, a lo mejor estaba ocupado y no lo había visto. Neville se extrañó un poco, pero lo dejó hacer.

Fueron a la Sala de Menesteres dónde apareció una puerta que les llevó a una habitación en la que había una cocina y una mesa preparada para que comieran varias personas.

- Si no te importa, Neville, yo hoy me voy a hacer la cena. Si quieres te invito a acompañarme.

- Claro que sí. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? –preguntó Neville contento de que Harry quisiera estar con él. Normalmente Harry, Ron y Hermione eran un grupo un poco cerrado, y a pesar de que habían creado el ED seguía siendo así.

Empezaron a hablar mientras Harry cocinaba, y media hora después la cena ya estaba lista. Cenaron mientras seguían hablando y comentando cosas. Harry se enteró de que Neville pasaba bastante tiempo con Selene. Al parecer ella estaba algo cansada de todos esos estúpidos admiradores que querían algo con ella, y no podía hablar con nadie sin que le pidiesen una cita. Neville era el único que no la molestaba con esas cosas, así que ella solía estar con él porque le aliviaba tener alguien con el que simplemente charlar.

Cuando acabaron volvieron a la Sala Común donde estaba una Hermione preocupada, una Ginny frustrada por no saber dónde había estado Harry y algunos otros miembros del ED (de Gryffindor) intranquilos. En cuanto lo vio se dirigió hacia él, pero Dean la detuvo y le recordó al oído lo que Dumbledore les había dicho: No podían ser evidentes.

Los otros miembros del ED se tranquilizaron al ver a Neville con Harry. Él podía decirles después dónde habían estado.

- No has bajado a cenar –dijo Hermione-. ¿Tanto duró la charla con el profesor Wermint?

- No, pero cuando bajaba a cenar me encontré a Neville y decidimos cenar por nuestra cuenta –respondió con una sonrisa sin darle importancia y luego se giró hacia Neville-. Esto tenemos que repetirlo otro día. ¿Qué te parece?

- Claro. Cuando quieras –respondió Neville antes de subir a los dormitorios.

Esa noche en vez de ir al Bosque Prohibido a entrenar, Harry fue a la Sala de los Menesteres dónde lo esperaba Berengar. Pasó la noche haciendo nuevos ejercicios que le iba proponiendo para que realizase durante las siguientes semanas.

Berengar le quitó el libro que Harry aún llevaba sobre la cabeza (él ya ni se acordaba de él) y le dio unas nociones básicas sobre el equilibrio y los movimientos.

- Normalmente la gente cuando se mueve gasta más energía de la necesaria en hacerlo, aunque sea algo cotidiano en sus vidas. Si con cada movimiento que haces aprendes a realizar el mínimo esfuerzo, entonces tu aguante aumenta enormemente. Y no sólo eso. Para realizar lo mínimo es necesario agilidad y anticipación. Tienes que prever lo que va a ocurrir para poder anticiparte a todo.

- ¿No es eso lo que hago cuando alcanzo el estado de percepción?

- Sí y no. Cuando estás en ese estado percibes todo lo que te rodea mucho más rápido, como si ocurriese a cámara lenta. A partir de eso tú procuras anticiparte a lo que percibes, sí; pero te falta algo muy importante: aprender a reconocer las señales. Cuando antes percibas la señal, antes estás preparado para reaccionar; pero al principio esas señales no son tan obvias. Se van volviendo más obvias a medida que pasa el tiempo y crecen, pero cuanto más obvias son menos tiempo te queda para reaccionar. Por eso es tan importante que aprendas a reconocer las señales.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con los movimientos mínimos?

- Al igual que tú percibes a los demás, ellos te perciben a ti. No se necesita llegar al estado de percepción para aprender a anticiparse a todo. Cuando peleamos yo no necesito llegar a ese estado. Mi entrenamiento y mi experiencia me han proporcionado velocidad de reacción. No quiero depender de ese estado, porque quiero superarme a mí mismo. ¿Y no te has dado cuenta de que suelo prever tus movimientos? Eso es porque eres algo obvio, al igual que la inmensa mayoría. El realizar los movimientos mínimos necesarios para cada acción reduce considerablemente las señales…

Berengar le explicó que el ejercicio que le había mandado con el libro le había ayudado en eso. Para no caerse inconscientemente había tenido que reducir o variar los movimientos que hacía. Hizo aparecer una campanilla y se la colgó a sí mismo de la ropa. Atacó a Harry para que viera que si hacía sólo lo necesario entonces la campanilla no sonaba, en caso contrario se escuchaba con cada movimiento.

Llegó la mañana siguiente y Harry estaba bastante cansado porque sólo tuvo tiempo para meditar una hora. Pero no podía faltar a sus clases así que no le quedaba otra que aguantarse. Ese día la profesora McGonagall les dio el aviso de que el fin de semana siguiente a Halloween tendrían una salida a Hogsmeade. Harry pensó que ese sería un buen momento para que Gabriel hiciese su aparición. Si Remus quería convertir a Gabriel en el cebo, pues tendría que aparecer públicamente. Además, sentía curiosidad por lo que pretendía Dumbledore de Gabriel…

Pero ya pensaría en los detalles. Ahora lo mejor sería escribir esa carta que le debía a los gemelos…

**…**

Llegó el viernes y Berengar se dirigió a su clase con los alumnos de sexto. Estaba deseando probar su último proyecto. Por algo había estado arreglando el reproductor de música para que funcionara en ambientes mágicos. Pero también lo había modificado ligeramente…

Hoy era el momento ideal para probarlo, ¿la clase de Harry? la idónea. De hecho Harry sería un conejillo de indias muy adecuado y también le serviría para comprender un poco más al muchacho.

Nunca había estado intrigado tanto en alguien desde que enseñó a Merlín. Y a pesar de conocer toda la vida de Harry por haber entrado en su mente, aún no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo. Su humildad, sus ganas de aprender, su fortaleza, su inteligencia, su coraje, su honor… características que por desgracia muchos habían perdido. Le estaba cogiendo mucho cariño a ese muchacho, y eso era algo que no le gustaba demasiado; porque sabía perfectamente lo que dolía ver morir a todos aquellos a los que apreciaba.

Y a pesar de haber aprendido a simplemente disfrutar de cada momento sin preocuparse por el futuro, después de haber aprendido que la muerte no es el final ni una despedida definitiva; no era capaz de arrancar el dolor de su corazón. No era capaz de no echar de menos a todos aquellos a los que había conocido y apreciado antes de verlos morir. Cuántas veces había deseado haber muerto cómo los demás, pero siempre recordando que no podría hacerlo hasta que su vínculo con el Rolbragt se rompiese. Y por desgracia para ello habría que hacer lo imposible: matar a la criatura.

Desechó esos pensamientos y entró en clase, dónde sus alumnos ya le estaban esperando. Todos miraban con curiosidad a una esquina del aula dónde había algo oculto bajo una sábana.

- Levantaos, por favor –dijo Berengar-. Para la clase de hoy quiero que estéis de pie.

Todos se fueron levantando y se colocaron en medio de la clase. Berengar con un movimiento de la varita apartó todas las mesas hacia un lado al igual que el primer día.

- Para la clase de hoy el profesor Dumbledore ha tenido la gentileza de prestarnos este objeto –dijo sacando la sábana que cubría una especie de espejo-. ¿Alguien sabe lo que es?

Hermione enseguida levantó la mano, pero Berengar se fijó en cómo los ojos de Harry miraban el espejo con cierta ansiedad. De hecho pareció perderse en sus recuerdos. Berengar estuvo a punto de lanzarle un ataque mental para que aprendiese a no distraerse, pero tuvo una idea mejor.

- ¿Señorita Granger?

- Es el espejo de Oesed. En él cada uno puede ver el deseo más profundo y desesperado que guarde en su corazón…

- Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor –dijo Berengar-. El hombre más feliz de la tierra cuando mire al espejo se verá a sí mismo, tal y como está. Sin embargo este espejo no nos va a proporcionar ni conocimiento ni verdad alguna. Muchos son los magos que se han consumido o han enloquecido por no saber si el reflejo era real o no, posible o imposible. Ya os aviso, no os dejéis engañar por lo que veáis. Si os dejo veros en este espejo es para que estéis preparados por si alguna vez os cruzáis con él. O simplemente para que estéis seguros de cuáles son vuestros deseos más profundos, pues a veces son tan o más peligrosos que vuestros miedos.

Berengar fue hacia su mesa y colocó algo allí.

- Pero también lo hago porque quiero probar un hechizo que he creado hace poco. ¿Alguien sabe que es eso? –preguntó señalando al reproductor de música.

- ¿Es un reproductor de música muggle? –respondió alguien antes incluso de que Hermione pudiera levantar la mano.

- Correcto. Una cosa que me he dado cuenta al venir a Hogwarts es del silencio que hay. En ningún momento he escuchado nada de música. Ni una canción. Y como es algo que echo de menos he estado arreglando esto en mis ratos libres para que funcione en ambientes cargados de magia como Hogwarts. Sólo tengo que conectarlo a mi cabeza y empezará a sonar cualquier canción que haya escuchado en alguna ocasión.

- ¿Funciona? –preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw.

- Sí. Perfectamente. Pero después de hacerlo se me ocurrió una cosa: ¿Podría conectarlo a una persona de manera que se pueda escuchar la canción que simbolice mejor las emociones que tenga en ese momento?

Muchos alumnos lo miraron raro.

- Es un proyecto en el que estuve ocupado en mi tiempo libre… pero aún no lo he probado –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta un momento y encendía el reproductor-. Así que necesito algún conejillo de indias. ¿Algún voluntario?

Berengar, de espaldas, notó como todo el mundo daba un paso hacia atrás… todos menos Harry, que aún seguía medio perdido en sus recuerdos y no había notado el movimiento del resto. Escondió una sonrisa y se volvió a girar.

- Me alegra su entusiasmo, señor Potter –dijo despertando al susodicho de su trance, que miró hacia atrás y murmuraba algo así como "me han hecho lo mismo que en tercero con Buckbeak"-. Venga aquí.

Harry tuvo que adelantarse mientras se regañaba a sí mismo mentalmente, o eso suponía Berengar. A ver si así aprendía a no distraerse.

- Conectis emotions –dijo Berengar, lo que hizo que la punta de su varita empezase a brillar.

Con ella tocó al reproductor y desde ahí la llevó hacia el pecho de Harry, haciendo aparecer algo que parecía un cable, pero brillante, y que al llegar al pecho fue cómo si se metiera hacia dentro. Por lo menos él sintió algo así.

Berengar murmuró otras palabras y la punta de su varita se iluminó de un color diferente. La llevó desde el aparato de música hasta su propia cabeza, conectándolos con otro cable de otro color.

- Ahora el señor Potter se pondrá delante del espejo. No necesita decirnos lo que ve si no quiere, pero empezará a sonar la canción más adecuada de todas las que hay en mi memoria. Cuando acabe la canción otro pasará a ocupar el lugar del señor Potter, pero no tiene que conectarse al aparato si no quiere o si prefiere intimidad ante lo que vea y sienta.

Berengar observó como Harry se giró para mirarle, como si le fuera a decir algo, pero debió pensarlo mejor y volvió a mirar al frente.

- Cuando quiera, señor Potter.

Harry inspiró profundamente y se colocó frente al espejo…

* * *

A ver qué os parece este capítulo. Fue divertido escribir el flash back inicial, xDxD.

Parece que Ithilwen os ha caido bien... Y no os preocupeis, no la voy a matar... (o puede que sí, pero aún no) xDxD

Y bueno, voy a responder algunos reviews...

Para **Madrileño:** Al principio no tenía pensado en nada en concreto para los gemelos. Tendrán cierta importancia, pero en principio no se me ha ocurrido nada importante para ellos sin ser en la secuela de esta historia. Aún no sé si escribiré esa secuela, lo pensaré cuando termine Harry Potter y el descendiente de Lylian (que solo abarca el sexto año).

Para **Percy:** Dale tiempo al tiempo. Si pasa algo, ya pasará. Las cosas no tienen porque ser fáciles para Harry. ¿La biblioteca? Tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber más.

Para **SarissLovess**: No me ha molestado ni ofendido. Es más, me ha encantado tu comentario. Simplemente me resultó algo chocante. Tienes razón en que Albus no le presta atención a los gemelos, pero creo que más bien será porque no los considera útiles por ser tan revoltosos más allá de ayuda en algún combate (y aún así ellos lo que saben lo parendieron de Harry, así que...).

Para **satorichiva:** La verdad, aún no tengo nada planeado para la videocámara. Lo puse por si en el futuro se me ocurre algo. Mi intención se centraba más en el reproductor de música... Para el resto de tus preguntas, bueno, tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. xDxDxD

No diré nada sobre la espía. Ya veremos quién es...

Os informo que este es el último capítulo del año que voy a subir. Voy a intentar subir en lo que queda de año el siguiente capitulo de "Sobreviviendo en Silencio". Así que os deseo feliz Navidad y hasta el año que viene a los que no leeis mi otra historia.

Y os voy a pedir un favor. Si sabeis de canciones en inglés que traten sobre la oscuridad que consume a uno pues decídmelas, por favor. Y si quereis hablarme de cualquier otra canción que os guste también podeis decirmela. ¿quién sabe?

GRacias por leer y si os ha gustado comentad.


	21. Capítulo 21: Una clase para recordar

**Capítulo 21: Una clase para recordar**

El frío empezaba a notarse, y eso que aún se estaba a mediados de octubre; pero por lo menos los árboles ya daban muestras de que se acercaba el invierno. La mayoría ya estaban sin hojas.

Una hermosa elfa miraba al bosque desde la puerta de una pequeña cabaña. Un viento bastante frío empezó a soplar.

- El invierno se acerca demasiado rápido –murmuró para sí misma-. Y algo me dice que va a durar bastante…

Fue hasta la parte de atrás de la cabaña, donde una niña elfa estaba colocando flores en un par de tumbas que había colocadas una al lado de la otra. El viento hizo que la niña empezase a tiritar. La mayor hizo un movimiento con la mano que convocó otro viento más cálido para que la pequeña no tuviese frío. La pequeña se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra.

- Gracias Ithilwen –dijo la pequeña mientras la abrazaba.

- No hay de qué, hermana.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo las tumbas. Vistas desde más de cerca la de la derecha parecía muy reciente, de hace apenas dos o tres días.

- ¿Tú también echas de menos a madre? –preguntó la pequeña.

- Claro. Pero estoy contenta por ella. Ahora está en un lugar lleno de calma y paz –el silenció volvió a instalarse, pero no duró mucho-. Volvamos a casa.

Ambas entraron en la cabaña e Ithilwen empezó a preparar una bebida caliente para las dos.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, hermana? –preguntó la pequeña.

- Realmente no lo sé. Sabes que todos los elfos de nuestro clan se han ido durante los últimos años. Somos los últimos que quedamos aquí.

- Querrás decir las últimas –corrigió la pequeña en un intento de hacer sonreír a su hermana, que llevaba unos días con ese semblante serio y preocupado. Lo consiguió en parte.

- Sí, las últimas… -dijo con una semi-sonrisa Ithilwen-. ¿Te acuerdas las historias que madre y yo te contábamos cuando eras pequeñita?

- Sí. Me encantaba que me las contarais una y otra vez.

- Pues algo está pasando en el mundo, algo relacionado con esos cuentos.

- Yo no he notado nada.

- Eres aún algo joven para percibirlo, porque las señales vienen de muy lejos; pero… ese peligro acabará llegando a nosotras.

- Pero… ¿las protecciones que puso padre hace años no nos protegerán?

- Contra esto no por mucho tiempo. Por eso en parte me gustaría que nos fuéramos a Ávalon, donde estaríamos más seguras.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hacemos?

- Algo… me impulsa a quedarme. No sé lo qué; pero por alguna razón no puedo abandonar este lugar aún. Es una sensación… y mi instinto me dice que la siga. ¿Recuerdas lo que decía siempre padre?

- "Dejad que la naturaleza os hable y seguid vuestros instintos."

- Exacto. Veo que aún lo recuerdas. Padre nos decía que confiáramos en nuestros instintos, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Pero quiero que tú te vayas a Ávalon de todas maneras. Allí podrás seguir con tu aprendizaje con alguno de los elfos que fueron de nuestro clan y que viven allí.

- ¡No! Yo me quedo contigo.

- Por favor hermana. Aquí no estás segura.

- Es igual –respondió la pequeña tozudamente-. Primero se fue padre, ahora se fue madre. No quiero que te vayas tú también

Ithilwen se quedó callada ante esas palabras. No sabía qué responder. Sólo pudo abrazarla y decir:

- No me pienso ir. Falta mucho para que me toque irme a dormir. Pero no quiero que te pase a ti nada.

- Si tú te quedas yo me quedo. Haré lo que sea, por favor.

- De… acuerdo –dijo finalmente Ithilwen después de pensarlo un rato-. Pero con la condición de que si en algún momento te digo que te vayas, te vas a Ávalon. ¿Entendiste?

- Vale.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. La pequeña no acababa de entender porqué su hermana estaba tan preocupada. Para ella, su hermana era muy fuerte y podía vencer a cualquiera.

Mientras tanto Ithilwen no podía dejar de preocuparse no sólo por su hermana, sino también por Idhrenohtar; ya que él estaba muy cerca del peligro. Por eso sólo se aliviaba en parte cada vez que llegaba la lechuza blanca con noticias suyas.

**…**

Era viernes por la mañana y Harry iba con el resto de su clase al aula de DCAO. Al entrar todos se sentaron en su sitio, pero la curiosidad les embargó al ver un objeto cubierto por una sábana en una de las esquinas. Antes de que nadie pudiera ir a ver qué era, Berengar entró en el aula.

- Levantaos, por favor –dijo Berengar-. Durante la clase de hoy quiero que estéis de pie.

Todos se fueron levantando y se colocaron en medio de la clase. Berengar con un movimiento de la varita apartó todas las mesas hacia un lado al igual que el primer día.

- Para la clase de hoy el profesor Dumbledore ha tenido la gentileza de prestarnos este objeto –dijo sacando la sábana que cubría una especie de espejo-. ¿Alguien sabe lo que es?

Cuando Harry posó su mirada en el espejo supo exactamente de qué se trataba: El espejo de Oesed. Recordó la última vez que lo había visto, y se preguntó que vería esta vez en él.

No estaba prestando demasiada atención a su alrededor, sólo la suficiente como para escuchar lo que Berengar decía de un experimento para escuchar música según las emociones… No le preocupaba. Ahora mismo estaba perdido en sus recuerdos.

Pero cuando escuchó que le hablaban a él, despertó de su ensueño.

- Me alegra su entusiasmo, señor Potter. Venga aquí.

Harry miró hacia atrás y murmuraba algo así como "me han hecho lo mismo que en tercero con Buckbeak". Tuvo que adelantarse mientras se regañaba a sí mismo mentalmente: eso le pasaba por distraerse mínimamente.

- Conectis emotions –dijo Berengar, lo que hizo que la punta de su varita empezase a brillar.

Con ella tocó al reproductor y desde ahí la llevó hacia el pecho de Harry, haciendo aparecer algo que parecía un cable, pero brillante, y que al llegar al pecho fue cómo si se metiera hacia dentro. Por lo menos él sintió algo así.

Berengar murmuró otras palabras y la punta de su varita se iluminó de un color diferente. La llevó desde el aparato de música hasta su propia cabeza, conectándolos con otro cable de otro color.

- Ahora el señor Potter se pondrá delante del espejo. No necesita decirnos lo que ve si no quiere, pero empezará a sonar la canción más adecuada de todas las que hay en mi memoria. Cuando acabe la canción otro pasará a ocupar el lugar del señor Potter, pero no tiene que conectarse al aparato si no quiere o si prefiere intimidad ante lo que vea y sienta. Pero a los que se lo conecten les permitiré faltar el resto de la clase.

Harry se giró y miró a Berengar, pensando en decirle que a él no le parecía bien que los demás supieran qué sentía al ver el espejo; pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a mirar al frente. De todas maneras desde primero ya todos sabían o se imaginaban qué veía.

- Cuando quiera, señor Potter.

Harry inspiró profundamente y se colocó frente al espejo…

Al principio nada ocurrió, por lo que se acercó un poco más. Entonces pudo vislumbrar su reflejo, y al igual que la última vez no estaba solo.

El reproductor empezó a sonar con una canción desconocida para todos ellos. Por lo menos estaba en otro idioma distinto que ellos no comprendían, así que nadie a excepción de Berengar entendía lo que estaba sintiendo Harry.

Pero para Harry la canción, o por lo menos la música era como un eco de lo que estaba sintiendo al ver en el espejo. Casi podía entender la letra aunque no estuviese en inglés.

**_(En un rincón – Sueño de Morfeo. Letra modificada)_**

_"Los fantasmas del espejo_

_son reflejos de mi soledad,_

_las heridas bien cubiertas_

_con tiritas de normalidad._

_Hasta echar la vista atrás,_

_y darme cuenta de que no volverán."_

Harry podía ver a sus padres, igual que la última vez; detrás de él. Pero no estaban solos. Al lado de su padre también estaba Sirius.

_"Ahora no sé qué hacer,_

_el mundo se me ha vuelto del revés._

_Solo, en un rincón;_

_y el tiempo va cambiando en el reloj._

_Pero yo no."_

Y no sólo él, también estaba John allí, aunque un poco apartado; y aunque pareciese increíble le estaba intentando decir algo:

- Protege tu mente… -parecía estar diciendo mientras se tocaba con un dedo la frente-. Tienes cosas muy valiosas ahí dentro.

Pero todo eso no le importaba mucho a Harry, porque lo que verdaderamente había llamado su atención era él mismo. ¿Por qué? Porque a su lado estaba Hermione, con un pequeño bebé de pelo azabache en brazos.

_"Me cuesta tanto imaginar_

_qué haré ahora y adonde, adonde iré._

_Si tengo que ir más allá del cielo_

_dímelo y yo os iré a buscar._

_Si estás más allá del mar_

_hazme una señal y empiezo a nadar."_

Tal y cómo suponía en verano, lo que más deseaba había cambiado, pero no en lo esencial. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener una familia, aunque ahora fuera formar su propia familia.

_"Ahora no sé qué hacer,_

_el mundo se me ha vuelto del revés._

_Solo, en un rincón;_

_y el tiempo va cambiando en el reloj._

_Pero yo no."_

La canción acabó, y Harry se apartó. No soportaba seguir viendo aquella imagen. Aquello que era imposible.

Berengar con un movimiento de la varita cortó la conexión entre el aparato y Harry y cogiendo un papel hizo aparecer rápidamente la traducción de la letra de la canción.

- Lea esto, señor Potter. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que sintió hace un momento?

Harry leyó por encima y asintió.

- Sí, algo así –dijo Harry con una máscara de seriedad increíble en el rostro, intentando contener cualquier emoción-. ¿Puedo salir del aula?

- Claro –respondió Berengar y Harry no esperó más. Cogió sus cosas y se fue.

- ¿Por qué lo deja irse? –preguntó alguien.

- Como ya dije para algunos sus deseos son peores que sus miedos. Ahora el señor Potter necesita calmarse y reflexionar sobre lo que acaba de ver.

- Pero no es la primera vez que él se cruza con el espejo, y entonces no tuvo esa reacción –dijo Neville-, o eso he escuchado.

- Eso es porque cuando el señor Potter se cruzó por primera vez aún era joven. Ahora que ha crecido y madurado sus deseos también lo han hecho. Y si se ha ido tan rápido creo que es porque no soportó ver algo que cree que no puede hacerse realidad. Supongo que algunos de vosotros tendréis reacciones parecidas a la que tuvo él. Pero bueno, ¿quién es el siguiente?

**…**

Harry salió lo más rápido posible de allí. Necesitaba huir, escapar de aquella imagen. Salió a los jardines a pesar de que hacía un poco de frío, pero le dio igual. Fue hasta el lago, que en ese momento no había nadie allí y estaba completamente en calma. Se sentó bajo un árbol y cerró los ojos. Ya no pudo contenerse más y un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

- Maldito espejo, maldita canción y maldito… -murmuraba Harry, pero fue interrumpido por un relámpago. Abrió los ojos y miró al cielo, pero aunque estaba completamente cubierto por las nubes éstas no eran de tormenta. Ni siquiera eran de lluvia inmediata. ¿De dónde había salido ese relámpago?

Saliera de dónde saliera, había conseguido distraerle momentáneamente; que era lo que necesitaba para calmarse un poco. Soltó todo el aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a alcanzar el estado de percepción. No porque quisiera percibir algo, sino porque el estar en sintonía con la naturaleza le ayudaba a pensar menos y a relajarse.

- ¿Estás mejor, Harry? –preguntó una voz.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hermione, quién se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tan pronto como pude me fui y te busqué. Supuse que necesitarías algo de compañía.

- Ahora lo que quiero es estar solo –respondió Harry volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- Pero yo no dije que lo quisieras, dije que lo necesitabas –le corrigió ella. Se quedó callada unos instantes, pero al ver que Harry no decía nada volvió a hablar-. ¿Era la misma imagen que la última vez?

Harry se quedó en silencio. ¿Por qué había tenido que venir a hablar de ello? ¿Y aún por encima ella? Suspiró.

- En parte. Estaban mis padres, pero no estaban solos.

- ¿Sirius?

- Sí. Y también otras tres personas.

- ¿Quiénes?

- No las conoces.

A Hermione le extrañó esa respuesta. Que ella supiera todas las personas a las que conocía Harry eran de Hogwarts y ella también las conocía. ¿A quién podría estar refiriéndose?

- Una de ellas es alguien que conocí un verano, pero murió –explicó Harry-. Las otras dos aún no existen. Y probablemente nunca lo harán –añadió algo más bajo.

- ¿Por qué nunca lo harán?

- Haces muchas preguntas –respondió simplemente Harry-. ¿Tú que viste?

- ¿Yo? Me vi a mí misma con tantos conocimientos que me permitían hacer cualquier cosa que quisiese, como el profesor Dumbledore; pero podría utilizarlos para poder lograr grandes cosas.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Aprender todo lo posible para obtener todo el poder posible?

- Sí, pero para poder utilizarlo en grandes causas.

- Toda enseñanza tiene un precio –dijo Harry levantándose-. A veces no llega sólo con la dedicación, con el trabajo, con la paciencia… Tienes que pagar el precio humano, contentar a la persona que tiene ese conocimiento para que te enseñe. La cuestión es si el precio de una persona merece la pena.

Y al acabar de hablar Harry se fue, dejando a Hermione pensando en sus palabras. Por alguna razón la hacían sentirse inquieta.

**…**

Poco después de comer, como todos los viernes, Ron tenía guardia de prefecto y Hermione clase de Pociones. Harry aprovechó el momento para ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero al poco rato de salir del Gran Comedor se dio cuenta de que Ginny le estaba siguiendo (había olvidado que el ED le seguía); así que se dirigió a un baño y allí cogió el mapa del merodeador. Comprobó que la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba vacía en ese momento, así que unos pocos de polvos de Lylian y… ¡voilà! Ya estamos lejos de Ginny.

Ahora salió de allí y se dirigió rápidamente a su objetivo antes de que empezaran a buscarlo. Pero para su sorpresa Berengar estaba dentro esperándole.

- ¿No tenías clase ahora? –preguntó Harry.

- Sí. Pero me gustaría que a partir de ahora los viernes dedicaras parte de la tarde a esto…

Berengar se apartó y Harry se asombró al ver un sillón, una mesa con aperitivos y bebidas y una pantalla gigante de cine.

- Es una vergüenza que tú, habiendo sido criado por muggles, no hayas podido disfrutar del cine. Así que me gustaría que durante dos o tres horas todos los viernes vinieras aquí a ver una película.

Harry no sabía qué decir. ¿Ver películas muggles? No se lo esperaba.

- Y sé que lo consideras una pérdida de tiempo, pero como te dije necesitas distraerte. Además, ¿quién sabe? Incluso de la ficción podemos aprender cosas…

De pequeño Harry nunca había ido al cine, y las pocas películas que había visto eran las que veían sus tíos; los cuales decían que todas las películas con más de un año no merecían la pena verse. De hecho quién más veía la tele era su primo y ese sólo veía ciertos programas y series.

Así que no se negó a ver una película. Es más, hasta le hacía ilusión. Y después de pasar un buen rato sin tener otra cosa en la cabeza que la trama de "Braveheart", decidió hacerle caso a Berengar y ver una película cada viernes.

**…**

- Dígame señorita Lovegood, ¿qué hace cuando Harry está con usted? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- A veces le comento cosas de las criaturas que me gusta buscar. Otras veces le pido que me corrija mis redacciones de DCAO, porque sabe mucho del tema. Y en otras ocasiones me acompaña al Bosque.

- ¡Pero eso va contra las reglas! –exclamó Hannah-. Nadie puede ir al bosque.

- Hagrid me ha dado permiso para ir a alimentar a los Thestrals. Y Harry me comentó algo de que los alumnos de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de sexto y séptimo tienen permiso para ir cuando quieran. Así que a veces le acompaño cuando se interna.

- ¿Es cierto eso? –preguntó Hermione asombrada, a lo que Dumbledore asintió.

- Sí, es cierto. Los alumnos de sexto y séptimo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tienen que saber desenvolverse dentro del Bosque, y algunos de los deberes que les mandan implican ir al Bosque a ciertas horas.

- ¡Pero no hay nadie del ED que esté con él en esa asignatura! –exclamó Michael-. No podemos vigilarle mientras esté en el bosque.

- Te equivocas –respondió Hermione-. Neville también tiene esa asignatura. Pero tampoco quiere decirnos lo que hacen. Según él, lo tienen prohibido.

- Correcto. Cuando Hagrid empezó a trabajar de profesor le sugerí que no divulgara lo que enseña en los cursos superiores. Así que no se preocupen. Si el señor Longbottom no nos dice nada es que no hay nada que decir. Señorita Lovegood, lo ha hecho bien. Siga como hasta ahora. Mantennos informados si hace algo fuera de lo normal. Ya podéis iros, excepto usted, señorita Granger. Quiero tener unas palabras con usted.

Todos se marcharon menos Hermione, que se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa por tener que estar ella sola con el director. ¿Qué quería de ella?

- Señorita Granger, ¿Harry le comentó algo de un libro que cogió de la biblioteca?

Hermione se sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabía que Harry había cogido un libro de la biblioteca?

- Sí –respondió.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dijo al resto del ED?

- ¿Quién, él o yo?

- Usted.

- Porque Harry me comentó que tenía que ver con una carga que usted le puso, y yo al saber que usted estaba mezclado no pregunté más al suponer que usted le puso esa carga por algo. Pero conozco al resto del ED, sobre todo a Ron y a Ginny; y sé que no se conformarían con eso y que querrían saber más.

Dumbledore se quedó callado unos instantes. La inteligencia de esta joven a veces le asombraba, y eso que…

- Entiendo. Ha hecho bien. ¿Pero por qué no vino a hablar conmigo en privado antes?

- Por la misma razón. Los demás me hubiesen preguntado qué tenía que contarle y podrían tomarse a mal que no les dijese nada. Creo que esta fue la mejor solución.

- … -Dumbledore asintió para darle la razón-. ¿Y qué le dijo sobre el libro en cuestión?

- Sólo que… que tiene las respuestas que busca. Y por eso estaba el domingo de tan mal humor. No pudo leerlo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Dumbledore interesado.

- Cuando él lo abría aparecía un pequeño texto que decía que aún no estaba preparado para comprender su contenido.

- ¿Probó a abrirlo usted?

- En una ocasión, pero para mí el texto fue diferente.

- ¿Qué decía?

- Que yo no necesitaba leerlo y por lo tanto nunca se mostraría ante mí.

- Entiendo… ¿recuerda algún detalle más sobre el libro?

Hermione se puso a pensar, y recordó que el texto de Harry también decía que era la carga que portaba la que lo hacía merecedor de leer el libro. Iba a decírselo a Dumbledore, pero su intuición le recomendó no hacerlo.

- No, nada más.

- De acuerdo. Avíseme si Harry logra leerlo. Puede retirarse.

Hermione se fue, dejando a Dumbledore más tranquilo. Si Harry no podía leer el libro, fuese lo que fuese lo que hablaba era bueno. Aunque se preguntaba cuál era la razón por la que Harry sí podría leerlo pero Hermione no. Si Hermione le hubiese respondido a esa pregunta, entonces se pondría algo nervioso e intentaría por todos los medios quitarle el libro.

Pero la respuesta de Hermione había provocado que Dumbledore no se preocupase y le dejase a Harry seguir teniendo el libro. No quería desvelar que sabía que lo tenía.

**…**

Una joven caminaba por las afueras de un pueblo muggle. El pueblo en cuestión parecía haber sido atacado recientemente, pues el fuego cubría la mayoría de las construcciones y el humo se elevaba muy alto en el cielo.

La chica se iba alejando cada vez más, como si estuviera buscando algo en aquella zona montañosa. Todo animal que se encontraba a su paso se alejaba lo más deprisa posible ante la mirada de esos ojos completamente negros. De hecho era inhumano tenerlos así, como si todo el globo ocular en vez de ser blanco fuera negro.

Por fin pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pues se detuvo delante de una pared de roca. Levantó la mano y dibujó un extraño símbolo que creó una abertura por la cual pasó.

Una vez dentro caminó por el largo túnel, y parecía no importarle lo oscuro que estaba. Al final había una especie de altar y encima de ella dos piedras extrañas. La joven alzó la mano y de ella salió una bola de fuego que iluminó el lugar. Esa iluminación permitía ver que las piedras no eran tales, y estaban cubiertas por algo que parecía plumas negras.

La joven se acercó al altar y puso su mano encima de una de las "piedras". Una energía de color negro empezó a salir de ella y la piedra parecía estar absorbiéndola.

Poco después se escuchó un "crack" y de la "piedra" salió un pequeño ser. Ese ser seguía absorbiendo la magia que la joven le daba, y poco a poco iba creciendo hasta finalmente alcanzar un tamaño mayo al de la joven.

Después de un rato así la joven paró, y la criatura salida de la piedra se arrodilló ante ella.

- Mi señor… -dijo la criatura en un susurro increíblemente agudo.

- No podían encerrarme para siempre –dijo la joven-. ¿Estás listo para volver a servirme?

- Ordena y obedeceré, mi señor. Al igual que mi hermano en cuanto lo despiertes…

- Aún estoy muy débil por mi encierro, y despertarte a ti ha consumido la mayor parte de la energía que he reunido en este tiempo. Tu misión será ayudarme a encontrar a los nueve. Ya me he encargado de uno de ellos, y cuando encuentre al siguiente tendré la fuerza suficiente como para despertar a tu hermano.

- Como desees, mi señor.

- Yo voy detrás del rastro que he encontrado en la mente del primero de los nueve, pero tú deberás buscar pistas sobre los otros, y de paso también sobre el heredero del silencio.

- Como desees…

**…**

Dumbledore ahora se encontraba pensando en el estado del colegio. La mayoría de los alumnos al igual que sus familias tenían mucho miedo por la guerra. Ahora que Voldemort estaba empezando ser más activo y visible todos sentían miedo y desconfianza.

Los alumnos estaban tan asustados que no atendían tanto a las clases y sus notas estaban empeorando. Por ahora sólo Bergan conseguía sacarlos de ese estado y los distraía temporalmente.

Ese pensamiento le recordó lo que había dicho el otro día Bergan sobre la asignatura de duelo. Era cierto que en Beauxbatons tenían esa optativa, pero es que normalmente los alumnos de Hogwarts que cursaban DCAO de sexto y séptimo eran muy pocos, menos de los que había ahora; y al ser pocos aprovechaban más el tiempo para aprender cosas relacionadas con duelo…

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea: ¿Y si organizaba un pequeño torneo interno de duelos? De esa manera conseguiría que los estudiantes estudiasen y practicasen duelos por su cuenta y al mismo tiempo los estaría distrayendo para que olvidasen en parte lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y por otra parte, sería una buena excusa para que Harry estuviese más ocupado…

**…**

Los días poco a poco empezaron a pasar más rápidamente de lo que algunos querían. Harry después de mucho pensarlo decidió intentar dar una oportunidad a los gemelos, pero en primer lugar tendrían que ganarse su confianza. Por lo que les escribió la siguiente carta:

"_Queridos Fred y George,_

_me alegra tener noticias vuestras; pues vuestros hermanos apenas me han comentado acerca de cómo os va. De hecho Ron estuvo bastante pesado insistiéndome para que fuera capitán del equipo de quidditch, pero era una responsabilidad que en este momento no quería._

_Y vuestra hermana lleva unos días extraña. Unas veces parece estar siguiéndome allá a donde vaya y otras se está besando con algún chico. Eso último no se lo he dicho a Ron porque si se entera probablemente montará un escándalo._

_Pero ya me estoy desviando un poco del tema. Me enfadé un poco al enterarme de que Dumbledore intenta evitar que reciba cartas sólo por el hecho de que no es capaz de averiguar con quien me escribo. ¿No se le ha ocurrido preguntármelo? No le iba a ocultar que me escribo con una chica que conocí gracias a Gabriel…_

_Sí, os resultará curioso, pero conozco a Gabriel. Si no se lo he dicho a nadie es por su seguridad. Lo conocí por medio de Remus, y como Remus confía en él yo decidí confiar en él. Los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos. De hecho nos contó a Remus y a mí algunos datos interesantes y que pueden sernos de ayuda._

_¿Así que queréis ayudar? Entonces os aconsejo que ayudéis a Gabriel. Le diré a Remus que se comunique con él y le diga que puede confiar en vosotros._

_Pero tenéis que prometer una cosa, guardar el secreto sobre él. Ahora mismo tiene una misión importante y cuanta más gente sepa de él menos seguro estará. Ni siquiera Dumbledore puede saberlo, porque según parece él tiene sus propios planes para Gabriel. Por lo que haría lo que fuera por encontrarlo, y ahora mismo es lo peor que se puede hacer._

_Sé que es una petición extraña, pero si queréis ser de ayuda, cumplidla, por favor. La elección es vuestra._

_Por otro lado, lo único que puedo decir es que sigáis desarrollando objetos de defensa. Pueden ser de mucha ayuda._

_No me respondáis, hablad con Remus acerca de vuestra decisión._

_Un saludo,_

_Harry."_

Antes de enviarla le preguntó a Berengar como podía hacer para enterar de si alguien hablaba con otra persona sobre lo que decía en su carta. La respuesta fue la de siempre:

- Polvos de Lylian.

- No quiero depender siempre de los polvos –contestó Harry-. Quiero aprender a hacerlo yo.

- Hm… sí, tienes algo de razón.

Y le enseñó un conjuro que "fotocopiaba" el documento en cuestión. Si después alguien hablaba sobre lo escrito en la fotocopia las palabras relacionadas con lo dicho cambiaban de color.

Harry sabía que los gemelos hablarían de lo dicho sobre sus hermanos, y no le importaba si mencionaban el detalle de que con quien se escribía era una chica. Lo mejor era que todos se fueran enterando poco a poco de ese detalle. Pero si para Halloween no habían hablado del resto, pues entonces intentaría confiar en ellos.

La semana siguiente Dumbledore anunció su intención de realizar el pequeño torneo interno de duelos, lo que como esperaba causó gran expectación entre los alumnos. A Harry le parecía una buena idea, ya que promovería a que los alumnos aprendieran a defenderse mejor. Pero eso sí, no le gustaba demasiado la idea de participar ya que tendría que tener cuidado de no mostrar sus habilidades.

Dumbledore les había dicho que había puesto listas para apuntarse en cada casa común y el despacho de sus jefes de casa por si alguno quería apuntarse en secreto; así que esa noche Harry se puso la capa y buscó cada una de las listas (empezando por la de su propia sala común), les echaba los polvos de Lylian y se concentraba para que prohibiese a cualquiera escribir su nombre. Tenía que asegurarse de que no volvía a pasar lo de cuarto.

Ir a las otras salas comunes no fue difícil. Gracias a Hermione se enteró del horario de los prefectos y bajo la capa los siguió a sus respectivas salas comunes. Para la de Ravenclaw fue aún más fácil, Luna simplemente le dejó pasar. Las listas de los despachos ya era algo más complicado. Los profesores eran más difíciles de engañar que los alumnos y parece ser que ponían hechizos de protección, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Claro está que al hablar con sus amigos no mencionó que no pensaba participar...

- ¡Un torneo! ¡Eso es genial! ¿A qué sí, Harry? –preguntó Ron.

- La verdad es que sí. Dumbledore ha tenido una buena idea. Es justo lo que los alumnos necesitan.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Hermione.

- Porque esto animará a todos a aprender a defenderse, que es lo que necesitan. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso, Hermione, cuando sueles ser tú la que es capaz de ver las intenciones de los demás.

Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Harry frunció el ceño. Últimamente ella estaba cada vez menos espabilada. ¿Será que…?

Miró a Ron. Desde el cumpleaños de ella él había empezado a tratarla mejor, mucho más amable de lo normal y casi dedicándole pequeños gestos. ¿Será por eso que Hermione parece estar en las nubes?

Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y le preguntó a Selene:

- ¿Tú te animas a participar, Selene?

- No lo creo –negó como si no le gustara la idea demasiado-. Si hay algo que no me gusta son los duelos, y por eso sólo peleo cuando me es necesario.

- Pero siempre es bueno practicar –rebatió Hermione-. Necesitamos saber defendernos para cuando estemos fuera de Hogwarts.

- Y practicar no me importa, pero no quiero luchar más de lo necesario. Prefiero el sigilo a la lucha directa. ¿Y tú Neville?

- ¿Yo? Creo que sí –respondió el aludido-. Es hora de demostrarle a unos cuantos lo que valgo.

- ¡Así se habla! –dijo Ron-. Yo también me apunto. Esos premios de 50 galeones para el ganador y 10 para el finalista no estarían nada mal. ¿Y tú, Harry?

- ¿Yo? Pues no sé… la verdad es que no estaría mal para practicar, pero no me gusta la perspectiva de tener público…

- ¿Qué tonterías dices, Harry? –le interrumpió Ron-. Eso es lo mejor de todo, que todo el mundo te alabe.

- Sabes perfectamente que odio destacar. Aunque no me importaría participar si los profesores también participaran. Sé que me ganarían, pero podría aprender mucho de ellos. Después de todo, los mortífagos son en su mayoría magos adultos, no jóvenes estudiantes.

- Pero los Slytherin…

- ¿De verdad crees que Dumbledore los dejaría entrar al colegio si fuesen mortífagos y llevaran la marca tenebrosa? Y aún más, ¿de verdad crees que Voldemort les pondría ya la marca? No… seguro que primero los pone a prueba de alguna manera. Son hijos de gente conocida, así que no le conviene tenerlos entre los suyos si no comprueba primero que le son útiles.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio ante esas palabras, y Selene estaba con los ojos abiertos aunque nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé –respondió Harry-. Pero es lo que haría yo.

El plazo máximo que Dumbledore dio para apuntarse para el torneo era hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, así que nadie tenía prisa en apuntarse.

En una clase de DCAO Berengar aprovechó que les enseñaba a reconocer sus propias varitas de entre muchas para quitar el hechizo rastreador que tenía la varita de Harry. Bueno, más que quitarlo lo que hizo fue coger la varita de Ron y traspasárselo. Así que a partir de entonces Harry podría hacer magia donde quisiera sin ser rastreado.

Y fue a partir de entonces que permitió a Harry que usara su varita durante sus entrenamientos, ya que hasta la fecha aún no se lo había permitido.

Llegó Halloween sin que Harry lograra hacer ningún progreso en su entrenamiento, cosa que lo tenía un poco frustrado. La única novedad que hubo en esas dos semanas tuvo lugar ese último día del mes.

Harry estaba recorriendo una zona del bosque Prohibido para hacer los deberes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando se encontró con Luna.

- Hola Harry –le saludó ella-. Te estaba buscando.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

- Los ollercreis me lo dijeron.

- Ya… ¿qué querías?

- Toma –dijo dándole todos los pergaminos que le había dado-. Ya he encontrado la receta. Es esta de aquí.

- ¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Fácil. Busqué los textos que estuviesen en el mismo idioma que el que ya traduje y que tuviese forma de receta. Traducirlo tampoco me llevó mucho.

Harry puso los documentos en la mochila (estaba haciendo deberes, así que la llevaba consigo) y le echó un vistazo a la traducción.

- Espera un momento, los ingredientes no están traducidos –dijo Harry.

- Es que no tienen traducción. He intentado traducirlos, pero no tiene lógica el resultado. Esto es una antigua receta, y por lo tanto los ingredientes son los de la época. Lo más probable es que si no se extinguieron hayan cambiado de nombre. Sólo un maestro de pociones puede decirte qué ingredientes son.

- Hm… vale. Gracias por tu ayuda, Luna. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecértelo?

- La verdad… es que sí, hay algo que podrías hacer por mí.

- ¿Lo qué?

- ¿Podrías… podrías enseñarme? Quiero aprender.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto y sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

- Sí. Veo a tu alrededor muchos más ferigalds que el año pasado. Eso significa que has aprendido muchas cosas nuevas. Enséñame algo, por favor. Quiero saber defenderme.

- ¿Pero no entrenaste con la Orden? Seguro que sabes muchas cosas que yo no sé.

- Tampoco te creas que nos enseñaron tanto. Sólo lo justo para "llegar a tu nivel" –dijo con un retintín en las últimas palabras-. Y se centraron en Ron, Ginny, Neville y Hermione; que son con los que pasas más tiempo.

- Yo… –Harry se quedó callado. ¿De verdad quería entrenar a Luna? Perdería parte de su tiempo, pero se lo debía. Al menos podría guiarla-. De acuerdo. Intentaré guiarte en tu entrenamiento y enseñarte alguna cosa; pero ten en cuenta que más bien deberás practicar tú sola porque sino yo no puedo seguir avanzando en lo mío.

- Con eso me llega –respondió Luna con una sonrisa-. Dime lo que debo hacer y lo haré.

- Ejercicio, mucho ejercicio…

**…**

En ese momento, Berengar estaba en su despacho temblando ligeramente y agarrando con fuerza la mesa. Sus ojos, normalmente marrones, estaban brillando ahora y emitiendo una luz lila.

Rápidamente puso las manos encima de la mesa y de ellas empezó a salir una especie de arena del mismo lila que sus ojos. De hecho parecían polvos de Lylian. Levantó las manos encima de esa arena y empezó como a moldearla pero sin tocarla. Iba levantando cada vez más la cabeza y el brillo de sus ojos se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso. Su cara empezaba a mostrar una expresión de dolor cada vez más intensa, pero aún así seguía haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Su nariz empezó a sangrar.

De repente algo debió fallar, porque una fuerza invisible lo empujó hacia atrás, y sus ojos dejaron de brillar.

- ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó-. El segundo de los nueve ha muerto.

* * *

Mira por donde, los reyes os han traido otro capítulo, xDxD.

Y gracias por las canciones que me habeis sugerido, es una pena que ninguna sea lo que busco. Siento no poder explicar muy bien lo que busco, pero si lo hago os estoy revelando la escena y lo que pasará en la historia; y no me parece bien. Pero vuestras canciones me gustan. De hecho un par de ellas puede que las utilice para otras cosas.

Y este es un aviso para todos aquellos a quienes les prometí avisarles: HACE una semana que publiqué la primera parte de "Vista de ESpanto: Viaje al reino prohibido"; la historia que cuenta que le pasó a Harry cuando se tomó la poción y dónde estuvo. Así que ya podeis ir a mi perfil para ir a leerla.

Y lo que ve en el espejo Harry? A mí me parece que he acertado. Harry lo que más desea es tener una familia, su propia familia.

Pero por lo visto os dejé bastante picados con la melodía que representa a Harry... yo cuando escuché esta, más concretamente el primer párrafo me pareció la ideal para cuando Harry viera el espejo de Oesed. Y el reproductor de música... no es que sea fundamental en la trama, pero me dije ¿por qué no?

¿Qué os puedo decir del próximo capítulo? Pués que es la hora de inicial "la búsqueda del fantasma".

Una duda que tengo es de qué época hago la tecnología "muggle". Ya las canciones como que me dan igual de qué año son, lo único que voy a tener en cuenta de ellas es el idioma en que están. Si están en ingles, significa que todo el mundo (aparte de Berengar) las va a comprender; y en otros idiomas como español no las van a entender.

Gracias por leer y si os ha gustado comentad.


	22. Capítulo 22: Trazando planes

**Capítulo 22: Trazando planes**

_Flash back_

_Llevaba caminando mucho tiempo, y definitivamente se había perdido._

_Desde que había visto a aquel chico de ojos esmeralda no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué no actuaba igual que el resto? Sí, ella odiaba ser como era el centro de atención cada vez que iba a Ávalon; pero después de tanto tiempo ya casi se había acostumbrado y resignado a ello._

_Y por eso le había llamado enormemente la atención que aquel chico no la siguiera como los demás. Y aún por encima tenía unos ojos preciosos, iguales a los de ella. Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera ese mismo color. Sí, había muchos que tenían los ojos verdes, pero la tonalidad esmeralda no era común._

_Después de un rato de seguir vagando por la ciudad seguida por todos aquellos chicos decidió que lo mejor era buscar respuestas a sus preguntas; por lo que esquivó como pudo a todos sus "admiradores" y fue en la dirección que le había visto tomar._

_Llegó a las afueras de la ciudad y gracias a que como era elfa se le enseñó desde pequeña a estar lo más en contacto posible con la naturaleza, pudo observar las tenues señales de alguien que había cruzado el río y se había internado en el bosque._

_Empezó a caminar, pero pronto descubrió que las señales eran tan tenues que casi se habían desvanecido; por lo que empezó a vagar por el bosque intentando encontrar algún rastro._

_Pasó bastante tiempo, una hora o más; y hacía bastante rato que había encontrado la última señal. No era capaz de encontrar algún otro rastro._

_Estaba a punto de rendirse y volver, cuando de pronto creyó escuchar a lo lejos una voz. Y aunque no consiguió comprender sus palabras, al menos sabía en qué dirección debía dirigirse. Empezó a caminar en esa dirección, pero se vio interrumpida por un grito, un grito de dolor._

_La elfa se detuvo en seco sorprendida por el repentino grito. Vio a lo lejos como las aves abandonaban un lugar, seguramente el origen de aquel sonido desgarrador. En cuanto reaccionó, echó a correr._

_Su naturaleza élfica y las enseñanzas de sus padres le hacían correr muy grácil y ágilmente por el bosque, casi sin pisar el suelo; como si en vez de correr volara._

_A medida que se acercaba a su destino le llegaban otros sonidos más claramente. Primero los zumbidos de las flechas, después el sonido de una explosión. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Ya escuchaba el sonido de armas chocando entre sí._

_Por fin llegó al claro, y vio al chico de nuevo. Pero ahora mismo estaba en una pésima situación. Rodeado de extraños seres que lo atacaban con espadas y bastones. Tenía una flecha clavada en la pierna, lo que limitaba sus movimientos; pero aún así se defendía con fiereza y una rapidez poco común en un humano._

_Durante unos segundos se quedó fascinada viéndolo, cómo esos ojos esmeraldas brillaban y mostraban una determinación y una resolución únicas; dando a entender que no pensaba rendirse jamás. Sus cabellos, negros como el azabache, se despeinaban cada vez más con sus movimientos; algunos tapándole la frente llena de sudor y ocultando esa extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo._

_Sus movimientos le daban a entender que apenas tenía experiencia en el uso del bastón que portaba; pero aún así lo estaba usando con una naturalidad casi fuera de lo común. Le faltaba aprender la técnica, pero parecía como si su arma no fuese más que una extensión de su propio cuerpo._

_Un movimiento la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una espada se dirigía por detrás del chico hacia su cuello, y aunque él la había visto un golpe proporcionado por un bastón por delante le impidieron reaccionar y defenderse como tenía previsto._

_La elfa, rápida como una centella, sacó un precioso arco de una funda que tenía a su espalda y una flecha. Apuntó y disparó._

_La flecha atravesó el aire cortándolo como un cuchillo cuando atraviesa la mantequilla. Su puntería fue certera, pues le dio a la espada y ésta dejó las manos de su portador para quedar clavada por la flecha en un árbol que había al final de su trayectoria._

_El chico entonces miró hacia ella, sorprendido, pero con una mirada agradecida._

_- Doce contra uno... –dijo ella mientras bajaba su arco y lo guardaba en una funda que tenía en su espalda-, no me parece una pelea muy justa que digamos…_

_Sacó de una bonita vaina una espada ricamente ornamentada y se acercó corriendo con paso grácil y ligero hacia ellos._

_Dos espadachines la esperaban, pero ella consiguió degollar al primero de un rápido movimiento y girarse a tiempo para parar la estocada del segundo. Mientras, el chico había retomado la acción y seguía luchando contra los otros guerreros que le atacaban. Pero al estar concentrados en atacar al chico no notaron que la elfa fue a por ellos y pronto fueron derrotados._

_La elfa se estaba encargando del último cuando de repente el chico exclamó:_

_- ¡Cuidado!_

_La elfa miró hacia su izquierda y comprobó con horror que un arquero acababa de disparar una flecha en su dirección y no le daba tiempo a apartarse. Lo que nunca se esperó fue que el chico se pusiera delante de ella para protegerla, recibiendo la flecha en su lugar._

_Mientras la elfa seguía en shock, el chico, contiendo el grito de dolor que quería soltar, se giró en dirección al arquero y le lanzó su propio bastón; clavándoselo en el pecho y haciéndolo desaparecer._

_- Ese… era el ultimo –murmuró el chico antes de dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas y respirando con cierta dificultad. La elfa vio su expresión de dolor. Ahora eran dos las flechas que tenía el joven de ojos esmeralda, una en la pierna y la otra en un costado._

_- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó ella en un bello idioma que el chico desconocía, pero que al mismo tiempo y misteriosamente logró entender a la perfección-. ¿Por qué te has puesto delante?_

_- Me salvaste la vida –respondió el chico-. No podía dejar que te hirieran por mi culpa…_

_El chico se sentó como pudo en el suelo. Cogió una varita de su cinturón y convocó un pequeño palo de madera._

_- ¿Para qué quieres eso? –preguntó ella extrañada._

_Él solo la miró un instante antes de ponérselo en la boca y morderlo con fuerza. Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se llevó las manos a la flecha que tenía en su costado; tiró con fuerza hasta arrancarla, soltando al mismo tiempo un quejido de dolor a pesar del palo. Después hizo lo mismo con la de la pierna. Cuando acabó se quitó el palo de la boca, en el que ahora estaba bien marcados sus dientes, y lo tiró lejos._

_- Ahora ya lo sabes._

_Cogió lo que parecía una poción de su cinturón, se lo tomó de un trago y se recostó sobre la hierba, cerrando los ojos con la intención de descansar un rato mientras la poción hacía su efecto._

_- Gracias –dijo él, sin abrir los ojos._

_Ella, lo miró un momento, entre intrigada y confusa. Cada vez tenía más preguntas. No entendía como aquel chico simplemente se recostaba en el suelo y se relajaba después de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero hizo lo mismo. Se recostó a su lado, aunque algo separada, y preguntó._

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_Fin flash back_

- Tierra llamando a Harry –dijo Ron con comida en la boca.

Como todos los años, en la noche de Halloween se organizaba un gran banquete en Hogwarts; y Harry no pensaba faltar. Y aunque durante esas dos últimas semanas se había estado acostumbrando a hacerse él mismo la cena, solía cenar con los demás tres o cuatro veces por semana; para que no sospecharan ni le dieran la lata.

Harry salió de sus recuerdos y miró a Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que tenías cara de ido –respondió Ginny-. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Antes de que pudiese contestar, Ron habló por él.

- ¿En qué va a ser? En alguna chica… ¿verdad, Harry? –dijo Ron con la clara intención de molestar un poco a Harry y reírse de su timidez.

- Puede ser… -respondió Harry con una enigmática sonrisa, lo que provocó que Ginny, Ron y Hermione casi se atragantaran con la comida. Harry soltó una carcajada a la que se unieron Selene y Neville al ver sus caras; y les dijo:- Vuestras caras están para una foto.

- No tiene gracia –dijo Ginny algo molesta.

- Sí que la tiene –dijo Selene-. ¿En quién va a estar pensando de lo contario? ¿En tíos? Pásame las patatas, Harry.

- Claro.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Hermione lo rompió.

- En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- Me preguntaba por qué tiene el profesor Wermint esa cara de preocupación –dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa alta.

Los demás miraron al profesor y efectivamente parecía estar concentrado y muy preocupado por algo. De hecho Dumbledore, que aunque estaba charlando con la profesora McGonagall tenía un ojo puesto en los chicos (por no decir en Harry), se percató de las miradas hacia el profesor de defensa, y también miró hacia él para saber qué era lo que les llamaba la atención. Se sorprendió al ver su rostro concentrado y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

Los chicos siguieron cenando como si nada, aunque comentando cuál podría ser la causa del estado del profesor Wermint. Cuando acabó el banquete se dirigieron a la sala común y como todos estaban bastante cansados subieron enseguida a dormir.

- Eh, Harry. ¿Por qué no le pides a Ginny una cita este fin de semana en la salida a Hogsmeade? –le dijo Ron mientras se ponía el pijama.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Harry mirando a Ron con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido por esa petición.

- Eso, que salgas con Ginny el sábado.

- ¿Por qué tendría que pedirle una cita? –preguntó Harry incómodo por ese tema de conversación.

- Porque le gustas. Nunca has dejado de gustarle, pero como antes eras algo joven para pensar en chicas pues te dejó un poco en paz por consejo de todos. Pero ahora que has crecido y te gusta ya es el momento de que le des una oportunidad.

- Para el carro –dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Quién dijo que me gusta?

- Vamos, Harry. A mí no puedes ocultármelo que te conozco –dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara que intentaba ser cómplice.

- Pues me estás demostrando que me conoces mal, porque a mí no me gusta tu hermana –dijo Harry algo cortante.

- A mí no me engañas. ¿Si no a qué se deben esas escenas de celos que te monta a veces o como la miras?

- Pues que tu hermana últimamente está actuando de una manera muy posesiva conmigo y me reclama cosas aunque no tiene ningún derecho de hacerlo. ¿Y cómo la miro? Que yo sepa la miro normal, tal como te miro a ti.

Ron se quedó callado unos instantes, pero enseguida continuó.

- De todas maneras inténtalo. Pídele una cita y salís el sábado. Si no te vas a aburrir tú sólo ya que Hermione y yo tenemos una cita…

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Harry sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? –preguntó Ron, creyendo que esa reacción de Harry se debían a los celos.

- Me sorprendo porque me acabo de enterar –respondió Harry, y ocultando el dolor y algunos celos que estaba sintiendo continuó-. ¿Cuándo pensabais decírmelo?

- ¿No lo sabías? –preguntó Ron extrañado y algo disgustado de lo bien que parecía estar tomándoselo Harry, pues recordemos su principal motivo por el que lo estaba haciendo-. Pensaba que Hermione te lo iba a decir…

- Evidentemente no lo hizo. ¿Cuándo se lo pediste?

- Pues nada… ayer por la tarde le pregunté si quería salir conmigo y ella aceptó. Así que tienes que pedirle una cita a Ginny para no estar tú solo.

- Yo no le voy a pedir nada. Os dejaré solos a Hermione y a ti, pero no voy a salir con tu hermana.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no me gusta. Es guapa pero no me atrae.

- ¿Cómo que no te atrae? –exclamó Ron algo molesto de que Harry rechazara a su hermana-. ¡Si es bien sabido que a los Potter os atraen las pelirrojas.

- Eso era a mi padre, a mí no. Buenas noches, Ron –finalizó la conversación entrando en su cama y lanzando un hechizo al dosel para que no se abriera.

Ron, viendo que no podría insistirle más por hoy, también se metió en la cama aunque algo disgustado por la fehaciente negativa de Harry. No es que le gustase demasiado que su hermana tuviese novio, pero Harry siempre sería una mejor opción que otros chicos. Por lo menos a él lo conocía y sabía que con lo tímido que era no se propasaría con ella. Además, ese noviazgo tenía muchas ventajas…

Harry empezó a meditar y a descansar mientras esperaba a que todos se durmieran, y entonces se puso el traje y con los polvos de Lylian fue al despacho de Berengar.

- Te esperaba –dijo Berengar.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

- El segundo de los nueve ha muerto.

Harry palideció un poco.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí. He hecho lo que he podido para protegerlo desde aquí, pero estoy demasiado lejos y no pude hacer demasiado. Ahora la criatura debe tener el suficiente poder como para empezar a buscarte. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

- Por ahora crearé un señuelo. Haré que todos piensen que Gabriel es el heredero del silencio. Nos dará un poco de tiempo la "búsqueda del fantasma".

- Te dará tiempo –corrigió Berengar recalcando el te-. Yo no puedo ayudarte directamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por desgracia no puedo responderte ahora a esa pregunta. Más adelante podré hacerlo, y tú conocerás la repuesta. Pero por ahora te pido paciencia.

- De acuerdo –respondió Harry, aunque frunciendo levemente el ceño.

De repente Berengar levantó la cabeza, y sonrió.

- Dumbledore viene hacia aquí. Disfrázate de Gabriel antes de seguir hablando. Luego dirígete a entrenar como todas las noches. Ahora cuéntame sobre lo que no te importe que él escuche…

**…**

Dumbledore había estado haciendo tiempo después de la cena. Primero había pensado en esperar al día siguiente para preguntarle a Bergan qué le tenía tan preocupado. Pero la curiosidad lo carcomía y supuso que si era importante aún estaría despierto, así que se dirigió a su despacho. Pero cuando estaba llegando oyó voces provenientes de dentro, por lo que se quedó en silencio para escuchar la conversación.

- No me esperaba que actuara tan pronto –dijo una voz que le sonaba a Dumbledore, pero que ahora mismo no podía situar.

- Pero lo ha hecho –dijo Bergan-. Hoy ha muerto el segundo de los nueve.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Bergan sabía sobre los nueve? ¿Quiénes eran los nueve? ¿Cómo se había enterado él sobre ellos?

- ¿No podemos hacer algo para defender al resto? ¿No conoces la ubicación de los otros?

- No, Gabriel –respondió Bergan sorprendiendo aún más a Dumbledore. ¿Gabriel estaba en el castillo? ¿Cómo había entrado?-. O al menos no la de todos. De hecho no estoy seguro de si siguen en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hace muchos años me enteré de la ubicación de tres de ellos a los que llegué a conocer bien. Uno de ellos es el que murió hoy, en Francia. No sé si los otros dos siguen en el mismo sitio. Pero el destino nos ha sonreído en un aspecto.

- ¿En cuál?

- He notado la presencia de dos de los nueve aquí en Hogwarts. No sé exactamente quiénes son, pero al menos estarán más protegidos aquí que en sus casas.

- ¿Aquí? –exclamó Gabriel sorprendido.

- Sí. Lo cual es al mismo tiempo una ventaja y un inconveniente.

- ¿Puedes explicarte?

- Las defensas mágicas del castillo son lo suficientemente poderosas como para impedir que la criatura los detecte. Lo malo es que cuando tenga el poder suficiente vendrá atraído de todas maneras al colegio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es lógico. La criatura necesita pilas. Y Hogwarts está lleno de ellas.

Dumbledore no entendió esa frase. ¿Qué era una pila? ¿Y cómo era eso de que Hogwarts estaba lleno de ellas? Su intuición le decía que Bergan estaba hablando metafóricamente.

- Pero siempre puedo añadir parte de mi poder a las barreras de Hogwarts para que no pueda entrar fácilmente si se diera el caso de que viniera. Pero eso me dejaría bastante débil durante un tiempo.

- ¿Dumbledore no podría ayudarnos con eso? –preguntó Gabriel sobresaltando al espía-. O incluso la Orden podría ayudarnos a buscar y proteger al resto.

- No. Si inmiscuimos a la Orden en estos asuntos desatenderían a Voldemort, y eso sería muy malo. Además, ahora mismo el secreto es nuestro aliado. La criatura no sabe de nosotros, y divulgarlo aumentaría las posibilidades de que se enterase y estuviese sobre aviso. En ese caso se preocuparía más de buscar y acabar con la amenaza que representa el heredero del silencio. No podemos permitirlo. Ahora mismo tú eres la única posibilidad de éxito que tenemos contra la criatura.

- ¿Y Dumbledore? Por lo que me ha contado Remus él comprendería que no se debe hablar de ello y callaría –dijo Gabriel, pues aunque aún estaba resentido con Dumbledore sabía que él sería una gran ayuda en todo el asunto.

- No. Ahora mismo él tampoco debe saberlo. Aunque intentara hacer lo que cree mejor, veo en él un defecto que nos perjudicaría. Así que "por el bien común" sólo se lo diremos cuando sea necesario defender a toda costa a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

- Entiendo. ¿Buscarás entonces a los nueve?

- El fin de semana partiré a las dos ubicaciones que conozco y si siguen allí intentaré convencerles para que se desplacen a lugares más protegidos.

- Entonces me quedaré yo por aquí por si sucede algo. Creo que los alumnos tienen una salida a Hogsmeade. ¿Me equivoco?

- No. No te equivocas.

- Entonces llamaré a Remus y utilizaré la excusa de que quedo con él en el pueblo para poder mantener un ojo avizor mientras no estás. Sé que no estoy a tu altura, pero…

- Pero algo es algo. Reza porque no pase nada más grave que un ataque mortífago.

- ¿Qué? ¿Los mortífagos van a atacar Hogsmeade?

- Quién sabe. Probablemente no si hay suficientes aurores y profesores patrullando.

- ¿Pero Voldemort no se arriesgaría por Potter?

- Entonces me aseguraré de darle tanto trabajo que se vea obligado a quedarse en el castillo. Eso lo mantendrá ocupado el tiempo suficiente como para que no pueda salir. Además, de todas maneras dudo que quiera hacerlo ahora mismo.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Gabriel extrañado.

- Me enteré que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger van a salir juntos. El señor Potter intentará darles tiempo a solas. De hecho mi instinto me dice que durante las próximas semanas él se alejará de ellos para darles más espacio.

Dumbledore no escuchó nada más. La conversación parecía haber acabado. ¿Weasley y Granger iban a salir juntos? Aunque él había contemplado alguna vez esa opción nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que Harry se apartara de ellos para darles espacio. Eso dificultaría aún más la actual vigilancia. La única manera de contrarrestar eso sería que el propio Harry empezase a salir con algún miembro del ED.

Él se dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a su despacho. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar…

**…**

Harry se pasó toda la noche haciendo sus ejercicios físicos con más intensidad de la habitual. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera lo que sentía desde que Ron le había dicho que saldría con Hermione. Hacía tiempo que tenía bastante clara esa posibilidad, pero aún no le cabía en la cabeza cómo Hermione podía querer a alguien que la trataba mal.

"De la misma manera que tú la sigues queriendo a pesar de su traición" –le respondió una voz en su cabeza.

Pero después de todo, por mucho que lo comprendiese, y por mucho que lo aceptase, eso no le impedía sentir celos y envidia. Y por mucho ejercicio que hizo hasta llegar casi al agotamiento, no se pudo sacar el tema de la cabeza.

Así que volvió a su habitación e hizo lo único que últimamente era capaz de sacarle a Hermione de la cabeza; leer las cartas de Ithilwen. No sabía qué tenía esa chica de especial, pero para él era un alivio no tener que estar pensando siempre en Hermione. ¿Acaso le gustaba la elfa? Podía ser. Aunque la primera vez que la había visto no había sentido nada especial por ella (sólo tuvo algún pensamiento fugaz de lo hermosa que era), habían sido sus cartas, sus charlas banales con las cuales había empezado a conocerla las que provocaban esa sensación en Harry.

Después de releer la última carta que le había mandado se puso a meditar antes de empezar un nuevo día.

Como ya era costumbre, aún era temprano, por lo que se metió al baúl a practicar y estudiar un poco de pociones por su cuenta. Y de paso comprobó la carta que le había mandado a los gemelos. Para su sorpresa casi la totalidad del escrito permanecía intacto y sin cambios de color; lo que significaba que realmente los gemelos decían la verdad y estaban de su parte.

Harry sonrió un poco. Les daría una oportunidad, y Gabriel tendría que hacer una visita a cierta tienda…

Pasaron las horas. Desayuno, clases, horas libres, más clases… en una de sus horas libres Harry dijo que iba al bosque Prohibido, cosa que a algunos pareció no gustarle; pero antes de que pudieran replicar Harry ya se había puesto en camino.

Una vez en el bosque Harry se aseguró de que no había nadie a su alrededor, se cubrió con la capa y con los polvos de Lylian se trasladó a la casa de los gritos, donde cogió el espejo y habló un momento con Remus sobre los gemelos, quien le confirmó que ellos querían ayudar y que no habían dicho nada sobre la carta. Por lo tanto Harry procedió a cambiarse de ropa y a ponerse el traje. Una vez listo cambió a su forma de Gabriel, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y fue al callejón Diagon.

Allí caminó por la extensa avenida. No había mucha gente en ese momento, pero todos se apartaban al verlo. Después de aquel ataque causado por gente encapuchada en su mayoría (mortífagos) ver a uno caminando libremente les daba algo de miedo. Gabriel los ignoró y buscó "Sortilegios Weasley". Al encontrar la tienda entró.

A pesar de que era período escolar en la tienda había más clientes de los que Gabriel se esperaba. Y eso que era una tienda de bromas. ¿Los clientes no tendrían que ser estudiantes en su mayoría? Aún así había cinco o seis personas mirando entre los estantes y las cajas. Había una chica que estaba en la caja cobrando y ayudando a los clientes a encontrar lo que querían. Seguramente trabajaba allí.

En ese momento uno de los gemelos Weasley entró en esa habitación principal de la tienda a través de una puerta que seguramente llevaba a otra sección; pero se congeló al ver al encapuchado.

Gabriel sonrió un poco macabramente, lo que puso más nervioso a Fred (o a George, el que fuera) ya que lo único que alcanzaba a ver del encapuchado era de nariz para abajo. El resto era tapado por la capucha. ¿Entonces cómo veía Harry? Simple, él sí que podía ver a través de la capucha. Lo descubrió una vez por casualidad. Útil, ¿cómo era posible aquello? No tenía ni idea.

Gabriel se acercó al Weasley.

- Me gustaría hablar con tu hermano y contigo a solas… si es posible, señor Weasley –dijo Gabriel lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo el pelirrojo lo escuchase. El resto de los clientes ni se habían fijado en él tan concentrados como estaban en ver los productos de la tienda.

El pelirrojo tragó duro y se llevó la mano a la varita.

- Tranquilízate, hombre –dijo Gabriel aguantándose para no soltar una carcajada-. Si tan nervioso te pongo puedo irme y volver otro día.

Weasley se calmó un poco, pero agarró fuertemente la varita.

- Acompáñeme, por favor –dijo señalando la puerta.

Gabriel entró primero para que el pobre Weasley tuviese más confianza al tener la oportunidad de apuntarlo por la espalda. Fue llevado a un cuarto dónde el pelirrojo le dijo que esperase ahí para llamar a su hermano.

Un par de minutos después volvió con el hermano, pero los dos empuñando las varitas.

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de nosotros? –preguntó uno de ellos.

Gabriel, aún con la sonrisa en la cara, se quitó la capucha dejando algo sorprendidos a los gemelos.

- ¿Me recordáis?

Los gemelos se miraron mutuamente y uno de ellos empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

- ¿Tú no eras Gabriel? –preguntó el otro.

- Sí. ¿Y tú eras George?

- No, soy Fred. Él es George –dijo señalando a su hermano que ya se estaba calmando.

- Tenéis una bonita tienda. Remus me ha hablado bien de vosotros.

- ¿Por qué entraste así, aparentando ser mortífago? –preguntó George.

- Es más sencillo así. Me están buscando tanto los mortífagos como los miembros de la Orden esa que tiene Dumbledore. No simulo ser un mortífago, simplemente aparento ser alguien oscuro, por lo que la gente se aparta de mi camino y los mortífagos me ignoran al pensar que soy de los suyos. Pero vamos al grano. ¿Sabéis por qué estoy aquí?

**…**

Dumbledore se volvió a dirigir al despacho de Bergan. Después de haber estado pensando en la conversación que había escuchado la noche anterior había llegado a varias conclusiones.

En primer lugar no le gustaba nada eso de que a él no se le pudiese informar de la situación. Él era el "líder del bando de la luz", por lo tanto él tenía que estar informado de todo. Pero la noche anterior había notado buena disposición de Gabriel hacia su persona, seguramente gracias a Remus; por lo que el fin de semana procuraría encontrarse con él para granjeárselo definitivamente a su favor. Así él le contaría toda la información que parecía que le estaban ocultando, sin olvidarse de lo que fuera que el joven estuviera protegiendo y que Voldemort quería.

En segundo lugar estaba aquello que dijo Bergan de mantener ocupado a Harry. Le había gustado mucho la idea, y a eso iba ahora. Intentaría convencerlo de que mantuviese ocupado al joven Potter con trabajos y deberes ya que eso ayudaría a ocupar parte de todo aquel tiempo libre que había adquirido.

Por último había llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor opción para Harry era emparejarlo con la pequeña Weasley. Eso solucionaría el hecho de que Harry diese espacio a sus amigos y también serviría para calmar a la pequeña Weasley. Se notaba que si Ginny se estaba tomando aquella vigilancia tan en serio no era para obedecerle a él, si no porque quería controlar a Harry y seducirlo.

Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho con sus pensamientos. Entre el trabajo adicional y las dosis de una poción de amor suave que empezaría a ponerle en sus bebidas ya no haría falta preocuparse más por Harry y podría centrarse en Gabriel y Voldemort.

**…**

Llegó el viernes y Bergan, tal y como había prometido puso a Harry muchos deberes, cosa que a Hermione no le gustó, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Lo bueno es que no era tanto como parecía y en realidad Harry consiguió acabarlo ese mismo día, por lo que tenía todo el sábado libre. Ron le había insistido un par de veces más para que saliera con Ginny, pero él evitaba el tema todo lo posible.

Eso sí, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron cuando les dijo que él no iría a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Cómo que no vas? –preguntó Hermione.

- Pues no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ron ya me avisó de que pensabais salir juntos –Hermione bajó la mirada ante esas palabras-, y de que yo os molestaría…

- ¡Ron! ¿Cómo dices eso? Harry no molesta…

- Tiene razón –siguió Harry diciendo-. No quiero hacer un mal tercio.

- Por eso tienes que aprovechar y salir con Ginny –dijo Ron, y ni él ni Harry se dieron cuenta de cómo Hermione entrecerraba los ojos ante esa frase.

- Y yo ya te dije que no me interesa tu hermana, así que prefiero quedarme en Hogwarts.

- Pero ella piensa que sí que vas a salir con ella –dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué piensa eso?

- Porque yo se lo dije.

- Ron, te lo digo en serio: Deja de hacer planes para los demás, no están obligados a hacer lo que tú quieres. Dile a Ginny que no pienso salir con ella…

- No pienso decirle eso, ¡me mataría! –contestó Ron con temor-. Prefiero que salgas con ella.

- … -Harry se llevó la mano a la cara y respiró profundo un par de veces-. Pues tú verás, porque no pienso salir con ella. Hermione, convéncele a este pelirrojo terco de que pare con este tema o va a pasar lo mismo que con el quidditch. Ahora me voy que como sabéis tengo mucho trabajo.

Y Harry se fue, dejando a aquellos dos solos; Ron molesto, Hermione, entre contenta y triste.

La mañana del sábado Harry la aprovechó para hacer todo el ejercicio posible, de todas maneras no había quedado con Remus hasta la tarde. Berengar no estaba, así que tenía que practicar él solo.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya era la hora de comer. Bajó al Gran Comedor y dejó pasar el tiempo. Pocos eran los alumnos que habían vuelto de Hogsmeade para comer. La mayoría prefería hacerlo allí.

Harry paseó por los pasillos para pasar el rato, ya que no quería hacer nada antes de la hora a la que había quedado con Remus. Cuando faltaba media hora se puso en camino a su sala común. Pero en uno de los pasillos se encontró con aquella chica de Slytherin que le llamaba la atención, Isabella.

La chica, en cuanto lo vio, miró por el pasillo para asegurarse de que estaban solos y se acercó a él con una mirada pícara y sensual. Antes de que Harry pudiese reaccionar ella lo había agarrado por los hombros y empujado contra la pared. Se aproximó tanto a él que lo puso nervioso.

Acercó sus labios a los de Harry y, cuando la separación entre ambos era mínima, de apenas unos milímetros, ella se movió en el último segundo y dirigió sus labios hacia su oído.

- Protégeme… -susurró.

Y todo terminó tan rápidamente como empezó. Isabella se separó de Harry y desapareció del lugar tan rápido que Harry aún se preguntaba si eso en verdad acababa de ocurrir o estaba empezando a soñar despierto.

**…**

Hermione estaba encantada con el día que estaba teniendo. Estaba en una cita con el chico que le gustaba y él estaba siendo bastante atento con ella, o por lo menos más de lo normal. Vale, Ron no dejaba de hablar de quidditch y llevaban parte del día visitando los sitios que a él le gustaban; pero era Ron, no iba a cambiar de repente, ¿no?

Aunque ella en parte estaba algo triste por Harry. No le gustaba que se tuviese que quedar trabajando en Hogwarts, aunque tenía que admitir que sentía cierto alivio de que no hubiese cedido a la petición de Ron de salir con Ginny.

A Ginny la habían visto en dos ocasiones a lo largo del día. La primera estaba furiosa con Ron por el hecho de que no hubiera convencido a Harry. La siguiente vez la vieron de la mano de otro chico, y Hermione tuvo que calmar a Ron para que no fuera a interrumpirles y a partirle la cara al chico en cuestión.

En ese momento estaba empezando a llover bastante, por lo que decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo. Pero al llegar comprobaron que no eran los únicos que habían decidido hacer eso. El local estaba bastante completo, todas las mesas ocupadas y muchos buscaban a algún conocido con el que poder sentarse.

- Esto está lleno. Será mejor irse y buscar otro sitio donde podamos estar a solas –dijo Hermione algo sonrojada.

- Tonterías –respondió Ron-. Aquí se está bastante bien, solo tenemos que buscar alguna mesa donde haya alguien conocido.

Hermione, resignada, empezó a buscar, pero después de unos instantes se quedó con la mirada fija en una mesa.

- ¿No es aquel el profesor Lupin? –le preguntó Hermione a Ron señalándole una mesa alejada del resto en la que había dos tipos hablando y riendo.

- Es cierto. ¿Con quién está hablando?

- No lo sé –respondió ella fijándose en el acompañante encapuchado.

- Bueno, es igual. Vayamos con ellos que en su mesa hay sitio.

Se acercaron a la mesa, y a medida que se acercaban pudieron escuchar mejor la conversación que estaban teniendo…

- ¿Acaso no es una tienda de bromas? –preguntó el encapuchado.

- Principalmente, pero tiene otros objetos útiles –respondió Remus.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta. Pues entonces uno de ellos apareció por una puerta y al verme se quedó blanco. Le sonreí, quizás un poco macabramente de más, cosa que lo puso aún más pálido, y me acerqué…

- Profesor Lupin… –interrumpió Ron el relato.

Ante la interrupción tanto Remus como el encapuchado se giraron para ver quién les había interrumpido. Ron se puso muy pálido y le vino cierto temor al ver la cara oculta por la capucha y la sonrisa macabra del acompañante del profesor Lupin.

El encapuchado empezó a reírse sin motivo aparente después de unos segundos.

- ¡Mira Remus! ¡Esa misma cara tenían los gemelos al verme!

Remus también empezó a reír contagiado por la risa del otro, y cuando se calmó un poco habló.

- ¡No los asustes, Gabriel! Hola chicos –saludó dirigiéndose a ellos.

- Eh… hola profesor –respondió Hermione un poco cortada ante lo que acababa de pasar-. ¿Podemos sentarnos? No hay ninguna otra mesa libre…

- Por favor Hermione, hace mucho tiempo que no soy profesor –dijo Remus y miró un instante al encapuchado antes de añadir-. Claro que podéis sentaros. ¿Os acordáis de Gabriel?

El encapuchado se quitó la capucha dejando a la vista su cara y su pelo. Hermione se quedó atónita ante él. No esperaba volver a ver al grandísimo idiota que se había enfadado con ella por preocuparse y que había despreciado a Harry. Pero también recordaba que había notado algo extraño y familiar en él.

- Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió ella frunciendo un poco el ceño. Decidió tragarse parte de su orgullo para estar de buenas con él y así obtener respuestas a los interrogantes que tenía-. Supongo que debo agradecerte la ayuda que nos prestaste durante el ataque.

Ron la miró un poco enfadado. ¿Por qué le agradecía a ese idiota? Gabriel la miraba también un poco sorprendido.

- No fue nada. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Supongo que yo también debería… disculparme por ser tan grosero. Estaba algo de mal humor por culpa de Potter…

- ¿De Harry? –preguntó Hermione extrañada y sin darse cuenta de la mirada algo extrañada que Remus también le estaba dando a Gabriel.

- ¿Conoces a Potter? –preguntó Gabriel extrañado.

- ¡Cómo no lo vamos a conocer! –exclamó Ron-. Somos sus mejores amigos. La cuestión es de qué lo conoces tú.

- Lo conocí por casualidad un par de semanas antes al ver a Remus en una calle dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde. Sabéis que ya conocía a Remus de antes, ¿no?

- Supongo que sí. Continúa, por favor.

- Pues un par de semanas antes yo estaba paseando por un barrio muggle cuando me pareció ver a Remus ir a un parque con alguien. Los seguí y así fue como conocí al deprimido Harry Potter.

- Yo por entonces estaba intentando animar a Harry, pues su estado de ánimo era lamentable –continuó Remus contando e interrumpiendo el relato del otro-. Después de las presentaciones, Gabriel adivinó el motivo del estado de Harry: la pérdida de un ser querido. Así que decidió presentarle a una buena amiga suya que había pasado por algo similar…

- ¿Cuál era el problema? Que mi amiga no es de por aquí y sólo iba a venir un par de días –interrumpió ahora Gabriel-. Y el último de esos días fue justamente el día anterior al ataque…

- Y para complicarlo todo Harry hizo buenas migas con ella –volvió a interrumpir Remus-. Y claro, a Gabriel le gusta mucho esa chica; por lo que no se tomó muy bien la noticia de que se iban a empezar a escribir; ya que como él iba a estar los próximos dos meses sin poder escribirle, se puso celoso al pensar en la posibilidad de que iba a perder terreno frente a ella …

Gabriel miró a Remus intensamente, dándole la impresión a Hermione de que no le acababa de gustar lo que había dicho, o de cuanta información había dado… Pero eso dejó de importarle cuando su mente se percató de otra cosa.

- ¿Me estáis diciendo que Harry se está escribiendo con esa chica amiga tuya? ¿Son esas las cartas que recibe y no nos quiere decir quién se las manda?

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar a Hermione decir eso. Él estaba demasiado concentrado mirando un poco mal a Gabriel. No le caía bien.

- ¿No os lo ha contado? –preguntó Remus sorprendido-. ¿Se lo habéis preguntado?

- Sí –respondió Ron-. Cuando le vimos recibir la primera al principio del curso.

- ¿Sólo entonces? –Remus esperó a que los chicos asintieran-. Entonces está claro. Lo que pasaba es que no quería decirlo en el Gran Comedor rodeado de gente que pudiese escuchar. Vosotros sabéis lo tímido que es.

- Si, tiene sentido –respondió Hermione. La verdad es que nunca más le habían preguntado, sólo habían dado por hecho que él no les quería decir nada.

- Por cierto… -interrumpió Gabriel las cavilaciones de la peli-castaña-. ¿Se va a reunir Potter con vosotros? Me gustaría saludarle.

- Es cierto… -concordó Remus con él-. ¿Harry no tendría que estar con vosotros?

- Hoy no –dijo Ron con un tono que parecía alegre-. Por desgracia le pusieron muchos deberes y se quedó haciéndolos. Además, de que decidió darnos espacio para nuestra primera cita.

- ¿Estáis saliendo juntos? –preguntó Remus muy extrañado.

- Pues sí… -y Ron empezó a explicarle a Remus todo orgulloso cómo había pasado.

En cambio Hermione se había quedado mirando a Gabriel. Le extrañaba su mirada. A pesar de tener una máscara imperturbable como rostro en sus ojos ella podía distinguir ira, celos, tristeza y decepción. ¿Por qué? Ahora mismo parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Repentinamente se levantó de su asiento sobresaltando a Hermione, Remus y Ron.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Remus.

- A por más bebidas. Ahora que somos más creo que necesitaremos unas cuantas más.

Y sin decir nada más se alejó de ellos y se mezcló entre la gente en dirección a la barra. Hermione la siguió con la mirada, y lo observó pedir las bebidas. Mientras se las daban Dumbledore apareció casi por arte de magia de entre la gente que esperaba por un sitio libre y se dirigió hacia él. Empezó a hablarle, pero un sonido en la puerta interrumpió todas las conversaciones del local y provocó que todos mirasen hacia allí.

En la puerta había un hombre cubierto por una capucha y que sostenía una varita en lo alto de la que parecía haber salido el sonido que había callado a todo el mundo.

- Por orden del señor Oscuro este local queda bajo toque de queda. Todos los pelirrojos que haya aquí deberán venir conmigo a no ser que alguien quiera que haya algún herido. En ese caso tendremos que hacerlo por las fuerza y el señor Oscuro aún no desea derramar la sangre de nadie.

Un par de hombres se acercaron rápidamente con las varitas en alto y apuntando al mortífago.

- En el nombre del Ministerio de Magia queda usted arrestado…

- De acuerdo. Que nadie diga que el señor Oscuro no os ha dado una oportunidad…

El mortífago se quedó en silencio de repente ante la mirada asustada de la mayoría y la sorprendida de otros. Pero el terror inundó a muchos al ver que la razón por la que había callado y tenía una expresión de asombro total era porque una espada acababa de aparecer por su estómago. Alguien se la había clavado por detrás.

El cuerpo del mortífago cayó al suelo y todos pudieron observar a otra figura, totalmente vestida con ropajes negros. De hecho ni siquiera se le veía la cara. Lo único que había que no era de color negro era la espada, una especie de cimitarra de hermosa manufactura que ahora estaba manchada de sangre.

- Vine aquí siguiendo el rastro de uno de los nueve… Y qué casualidad, también he encontrado el rastro del heredero del silencio.

* * *

Hola, he vuelto.

Sé que he tardado bastante en subir este capítulo, pero no veais el mes que he pasado... ¡Cuánto trabajo!

Pero bueno, le alegrará saber a **Pan d'thor** que sigo vivo. Y por cierto, gracias por la canción. Se me ocurre dónde podría meterla...

Y **SarissLovess**, ¿te caía mal Dumbledore? ¿Cómo te cae ahora? xDxD

Y **JAIMOL**, pienso leer tus fics, no te preocupes, pero este mes he estado tan ocupado que no he podido ni escribir nada. Si he subido este capítulo es porque ya estaba escrito. Prometo dejar mi opinion en cada fic una vez que los vaya leyendo.

**Satorichiva,** me alegro de que te guste "Vista de Espanto, viaje al reino prohibido". La verdad es que la historia a penas es leida, supongo que por haberla colocado en crossovers; pero realmente la historia no pertenece a Harry Potter. simplemente es la historia de la pelicula pero el prota es Harry.

En cuanto a la tecnología, más bien lo voy a hacer actual por dos razones: Una, realmente la época sólo me interesa para las canciones y películas, conozco más actuales que de los años noventa, así que... Y segundo, me es más cómodo así.

¿Qué puedo decir del próximo capítulo? Se titulará "Echando una mano".

Espero que os haya gustado el cap. y si es así comentad.


	23. Capítulo 23: Echando una mano

**Capítulo 23: Echando una mano**

Cada día que pasaba no hacía más que acrecentar la sensación que tenía de que estaba a punto ocurrir algo malo.

Y aunque antes lo único que conseguía calmarla eran las cartas de Idhrenohtar, la última que había recibido la había puesto si cabe aún más nerviosa.

En ella, como siempre, le comentaba detalles de su vida y le preguntaba por algunos de la suya. Pero esta vez se notaba un tono más serio, y algunas de las preguntas que le hacía la habían inquietado:

_"Hola Ithilwen,_

_He pensado en lo que me dijiste y puede que te haga caso. ¡Sería bastante interesante probar platos típicos de ahí! Prueba a mandarme algunas recetas y yo intentaré cocinarlas. Como te dije, cocinar es una buena manera de practicar pociones e increíblemente se me da bastante bien._

_Por cierto, ¿qué tal estás? Siento lo de tu madre. Según lo que me has contado pareces habértelo tomado bien. Es difícil perder a un ser querido, lo sé por experiencia. Cómo ya te dije yo perdí a mi padrino en junio y duele bastante, aunque lo peor son los remordimientos y el sentimiento de soledad que se siente._

_Aún me siento algo culpable por su muerte, pero hace tiempo que he aceptado que ya no está. La soledad aún la siento, pero en menor medida. Remus me ayudó mucho con ello; y tus cartas también alivian bastante mi dolor… Por ello te doy las gracias._

_Pero bueno, todo esto ya te lo había dicho y no quiero aburrirte de nuevo con ello. No sé si te conozco la suficiente para afirmarlo, pero creo que ahora intentarás hacerte la fuerte por tu hermana. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Si quieres desahogarte conmigo hazlo, estoy dispuesto a escucharte._

_Por cierto, hay algo que nunca te he preguntado. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermana? Nunca lo has mencionado y siempre te refieres a ella como "hermana". ¿Hay alguna razón para ello?_

_Me preguntaste qué está pasando por aquí… Aquí las cosas no van tan bien… No sólo por aquel señor oscuro del que te hablé. Hay algo peor rondando por ahí… Mi maestro me ha dicho que la mejor fuente de información son los elfos, por eso necesito preguntártelo. ¿Quiénes son los nueve? Hace unas semanas apareció un mensaje diciendo que el primero de ellos había muerto… era una advertencia para alguien. ¿Sabes algo de la criatura que parece ir tras ellos? No te lo preguntaría si no necesitase respuestas… Ojalá pudiera no implicarte en esto pero… Tengo algo que hacer y no sé por dónde empezar…_

_Cambiando de tema. ¿Sabes lo que ha decidido hacer el director? Ha empezado a organizar un torneo interno de duelos. Es listo el tío… Sabe que los alumnos están muy preocupados por Voldemort y que tienen miedo. Esto es una gran solución para distraerlos y al mismo tiempo prepararlos para lo que ha de venir. A mí no me importaría participar si no fuera porque no debo mostrar las habilidades que he adquirido con Berengar. Muchos no están de acuerdo con la idea de que yo me haga más fuerte, no entiendo el motivo. Por lo tanto me he ocupado de que no me vuelva a pasar lo del torneo de los tres magos…_

_Aún así algo me da mala espina. Creo que están planeando algo contra mí… Espero no estar volviéndome paranoico._

_Bueno, cuídate y esperaré impaciente por tu próxima carta._

_Un saludo,_

_Harry."_

¿Cómo se enteraría él de la muerte de uno de los nueve? Bueno, a lo mejor había ocurrido cerca de dónde estaba él. ¿Pero por qué necesitaba la información?

¿Acaso estaba relacionado…? No, él ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que le inmiscuyeran en este asunto; pero… Realmente este asunto era mucho más grave que lo que le ocurría a él, y eso que sólo estaba empezando.

Ithilwen se estremeció con sus pensamientos.

Llevaba dos días desde que recibió la carta pensando en lo mismo. Su hermana estaba contenta con la llegada de la blanca lechuza y solía pasarse parte de los días paseando con ella y enseñándole el bosque.

Ithilwen sonrió y salió para buscarla. Iba a ser hora de las clases. Desde que su madre no estaba era ella la que se encargaba de enseñar a su hermana lo necesario, además de estudiar ella misma por los libros y guías que su madre le había dejado.

Después de un rato caminando entre los árboles y pensando en ÉL (no era capaz de alejar la cara del chico de sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo) la encontró corriendo y riendo entre los árboles bajo la atenta mirada de la blanca lechuza.

Miró con curiosidad a la lechuza. Cada vez que venía parecía prestarle mucha atención a su hermana, como si la tuviera bajo su protección.

Volvió a fijar su vista en su pequeña hermana. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre sonreía y jugaba contenta. Parecía bastante feliz al estar con la lechuza.

Decidió dejarla por hoy y volvió a la cabaña.

Y otra vez los pensamientos sobre Idhrenohtar y sus cartas volvieron a su mente.

Suspiró y cogió un papel. Era hora de escribir una respuesta.

Y de dar una lección de historia…

**…**

Isabella se separó de Harry y desapareció del lugar tan rápido que Harry aún se preguntaba si eso en verdad acababa de ocurrir o estaba empezando a soñar despierto.

Se sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino. Llegó a su sala común, que estaba completamente vacía; subió a su habitación y se metió en el baúl. Se puso el traje, cambió a su forma de Gabriel y usó los polvos de Lylian para aparecerse a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Una vez allí se movió con rapidez ya que estaba empezando a llover. Se dirigió deprisa a las tres escobas, que en aquel momento estaba medio llena medio vacía. Faltaba poco tiempo para que se llenase, sobre todo por esa lluvia que estaba empezando a caer y el viento que empezaba a soplar. Al entrar la gente que había dentro miró para él, unos pocos estudiantes en algunas mesas que enseguida volvieron a lo suyo. En la barra estaba Remus charlando con el profesor Flitwick y la señora Rosmerta. Al verlo, Remus le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

- Hola Gabriel –saludó Remus de buen humor-. ¿Qué tal? Te presento al profesor Flitwick, que da clases de encantamientos en Hogwarts, y a Rosmerta.

- Encantado –saludó Gabriel con una sonrisa que pondría a muchas chicas a sus pies, claro que él no sabía eso-. Soy Gabriel, un viejo amigo de Remus. Es placer conocerlos.

- Igualmente –respondió el profesor Flitwick levantándose-. Perdón pero yo ya me voy. Sólo estaba haciendo compañía a Remus mientras esperaba por la persona con la que había quedado.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Remus pidió un par de cervezas de mantequilla para Gabriel y para él y empezaron a charlar, aunque con Rosmerta por medio; pero cuando entraron más estudiantes y Rosmerta tuvo que atenderlos, ellos fueron a una de las mesas más alejadas para charlar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Remus-. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

- Porque acaba de ocurrirme algo un poco extraño…

Gabriel le comentó lo de la chica de Slytherin, provocando primero las risas de Remus y luego su extrañeza; aunque enseguida volvió a meterse un poco con él.

- ¿Era guapa?

- Bueno… La verdad es que algo –respondió sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Tan malo hubiese sido que te hubiera besado? –preguntó Remus y volvió a reírse ante el gran sonrojo que estaba adquiriendo Gabriel.

- Eh… Tengo una pregunta –dijo él intentando cambiar de tema-. ¿Al final cómo compensaste a Tonks por ser tu mensajera?

Esta vez fue el turno de Remus de ponerse rojo y el de Gabriel de reír a mandíbula batiente.

Poco a poco el lugar fue llenándose cada vez más, provocado sobre todo por la intensa lluvia que comenzaba a caer. De hecho llegó un momento en que ya no había más mesas libres y la nueva gente que entraba se veía obligada a quedarse de pie o a buscar a algún conocido entre las mesas. Gabriel y Remus no se dieron cuenta de ello y pasaron bastante tiempo charlando de cualquier cosa. Estaban pasando una agradable tarde entre risas y charlas. No era momento para preocuparse, era un momento para disfrutar de la mutua compañía y de un ambiente cálido y seco en una lluviosa tarde de noviembre.

- Llevo un tiempo preguntándome un detalle sobre el traje. ¿Cuándo te cambias de aspecto se te cura la miopía?

- No –respondió Gabriel llevándose la botella de cerveza de mantequilla a la boca, pero justo antes de beber añadió-. Sigo viendo tan mal como siempre.

- ¿Entonces cómo haces para ver? No llevas gafas puestas.

- Lentillas que compré. Las llevo la mayor parte del tiempo puestas, y las gafas que uso ahora cuando soy Harry son una copia que hice con un hechizo de unas que compré, y no están graduadas; por lo que realmente no me hacen falta. Pero llamaría mucho la atención que no las llevara. Y cuando cambio de aspecto sólo tengo que quitármelas. Nadie se da cuenta de que Gabriel necesita lentillas.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? –comentó Remus-. No sabía que eras un actor tan bueno. Como Gabriel realmente pareces otra persona.

- La verdad es que es curioso –afirmó Gabriel-. Realmente me siento un poco distinto, es como si cuando tengo este aspecto saliese a la superficie otra personalidad que hay dentro de mí; siento las cosas algo distintas, no sé si me entiendes.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- ¿Recuerdas aquel enfrentamiento mental del que te hablé conmigo mismo? –Remus asintió-. Algo que nunca te mencioné eran los nombres que tenían aquellos seres, el ángel y el demonio. El ángel era Gabriel, el demonio era Samael.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. En todo este tiempo he desarrollado una teoría. Imagínate que dentro de cada persona hay distintas personalidades, unas más benévolas, otras más graciosas, otras más oscuras… Creo que el traje me permite sacar a la luz alguna de esas personalidades mezcladas de cierta manera.

- Eso explicaría la razón por la que empezaste a cambiar de aspecto antes del ataque cuando no controlabas tus emociones.

- Exacto. Eso mismo pensé yo. De hecho en privado he comprobado mis emociones en cada aspecto y creo entender por qué me siento más a gusto en este.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es difícil de explicar. Es como sacar a la luz la parte calmada y más amigable de mí, pero equilibrada con cierta frialdad y cierto halo de misterio –dijo cubriéndose la cabeza de nuevo con la capucha, aumentando así la sensación de oscuridad y misterio de la que estaba hablando-; de manera que puedo actuar como quiero en vez de ser tan emocional como casi siempre soy.

- No te acabo de entender.

- Siento igual que siempre. Soy igual que siempre, pero no actúo tan cegado por mis emociones. Es como hacer caso a otra voz distinta de mi cabeza que aunque siempre la escucho no siempre le hago caso.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Con Hermione. ¿Sabes que hoy empezó a salir con Ron?

Remus abrió la boca sorprendido.

- No, no lo sabía.

- Pues eso. ¿Qué es lo que yo haría? Dejarla hacer su vida y procurar que sea lo más feliz posible. ¿Por qué? Porque esa es la opción que gana en mi cabeza. Ahora bien, ¿qué haría Gabriel? No se guardaría el dolor ni los celos, la recriminaría y no la trataría como un amigo.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas hacer? –le recriminó Remus.

- En parte. Dejaré salir el sentimiento que tengo desde hace tiempo de enfado hacia ella y desagrado. Es como mi manera de desahogarme.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces. No vayas a hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte…

- No te preocupes, no me voy a dejar llevar por mi papel. Estoy aquí para iniciar la búsqueda del fantasma y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Remus se rió ante el comentario. Estaba enterado del plan de Gabriel y le parecía buena idea.

- ¿Sabes otra detalle gracioso? –continuó Gabriel divertido-. La cara de los gemelos Weasley el jueves cuando visité su tienda –empezó a reírse de nuevo ante el recuerdo.

- ¿Visitaste al final a los gemelos?

- Sí. Tenía curiosidad por la tienda. Así que fui tal como estoy ahora mismo, con la capucha puesta. Entré en la tienda, que me sorprendió no encontrar vacía a pesar de ser noviembre. ¿Acaso no es una tienda de bromas?

- Principalmente, pero tiene otros objetos útiles –respondió Remus.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta. Pues entonces uno de ellos apareció por una puerta y al verme se quedó blanco. Le sonreí, quizás un poco macabramente de más, cosa que lo puso aún más pálido, y me acerqué…

- Profesor Lupin… –interrumpió alguien a Gabriel.

Ante la interrupción tanto Remus como Gabriel se giraron para ver quién les había interrumpido. Se sorprendieron al ver a Hermione y a Ron; aunque este último se puso muy blanco al ver la cara encapuchada y la sonrisa macabra de Gabriel.

Gabriel empezó a reírse otra vez fuertemente ante esa cara unos segundos después.

- ¡Mira Remus! ¡Esa misma cara tenían los gemelos al verme!

Remus también empezó a reír contagiado por la risa del otro, y cuando se calmó un poco habló.

- ¡No los asustes, Gabriel! Hola chicos –saludó dirigiéndose a ellos.

- Eh… hola profesor –respondió Hermione un poco cortada ante lo que acababa de pasar-. ¿Podemos sentarnos? No hay ninguna otra mesa libre…

- Por favor Hermione, hace mucho tiempo que no soy profesor –dijo Remus y miró un instante a Gabriel, quién asintió ante la silenciosa pregunta-. Claro que podéis sentaros. ¿Os acordáis de Gabriel?

Gabriel se quitó la capucha dejando a la vista su cara otra vez y se fijó en las reacciones de los chicos. Hermione parecía estar atónita, y en sus ojos se notaba su sorpresa, pero también enfado y curiosidad. Ron en cambio se veía enfadado por su presencia. Parecía estar a punto de quejarse o a decir algo indebido; pero para el alivio de Remus Hermione habló antes.

- Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió ella frunciendo un poco el ceño. A Gabriel le daba la impresión de que interiormente se estaba debatiendo qué decir-. Supongo que debo agradecerte la ayuda que nos prestaste durante el ataque.

Ron se giró para mirar a Hermione un poco enfadado; pero Gabriel se sorprendió. ¿Hermione tragándose su orgullo? Eso sólo lo hacía cuando deseaba saciar su curiosidad sobre algo. Decidió jugar un poco con ella para comprobar sus reacciones…

- No fue nada. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Supongo que yo también debería… disculparme por ser tan grosero. Estaba algo de mal humor por culpa de Potter…

- ¿De Harry? –preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Remus lo miraba también extrañado. ¿Qué pretendía?

- ¿Conoces a Potter? –preguntó Gabriel haciéndose también el extrañado.

- ¡Cómo no lo vamos a conocer! –exclamó Ron entre orgulloso y molesto-. Somos sus mejores amigos. La cuestión es de qué lo conoces tú.

- Lo conocí por casualidad un par de semanas antes al ver a Remus en una calle dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde. Sabéis que ya conocía a Remus de antes, ¿no?

- Supongo que sí. Continúa, por favor.

- Pues un par de semanas antes yo estaba paseando por un barrio muggle cuando me pareció ver a Remus ir a un parque con alguien. Los seguí y así fue como conocí al deprimido Harry Potter.

- Yo por entonces estaba intentando animar a Harry, pues su estado de ánimo era lamentable –interrumpió Remus que ya se imaginaba qué pretendía el otro. A este juego podían jugar dos, y lo mejor era que hiciese él lo que Harry no se atrevería a comprobar…-. Después de las presentaciones, Gabriel adivinó el motivo del estado de Harry: la pérdida de un ser querido. Así que decidió presentarle a una buena amiga suya que había pasado por algo similar…

- ¿Cuál era el problema? Que mi amiga no es de por aquí y sólo iba a venir un par de días –interrumpió ahora Gabriel. No estaba seguro de lo que pretendía Remus así que era mejor que siguiera él improvisando a partir de lo que dijo el otro-. Y el último de esos días fue justamente el día anterior al ataque…

- Y para complicarlo todo Harry hizo buenas migas con ella –volvió a interrumpir Remus. Era hora de soltar la bomba-. Y claro, a Gabriel le gusta mucho esa chica; por lo que no se tomó muy bien la noticia de que se iban a empezar a escribir; ya que como él iba a estar los próximos dos meses sin poder escribirle, se puso celoso al pensar en la posibilidad de que iba a perder terreno frente a ella…

Gabriel miró a Remus intensamente, preguntándole silenciosamente qué pretendía diciendo eso. Iba a crearle problemas cómo Harry así… La respuesta del licántropo parecía ser un "espera y verás".

- ¿Me estáis diciendo que Harry se está escribiendo con esa chica amiga tuya? ¿Son esas las cartas que recibe y no nos quiere decir quién se las manda? –exclamó Hermione en un tono que Remus interpretó como muy celoso. Gabriel también lo detectó, pero no se lo creyó; prefería pensar que era molestia por no saberlo.

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar a Hermione decir eso. Él estaba demasiado concentrado mirando mal a Gabriel. No le caía bien.

- ¿No os lo ha contado? –preguntó Remus haciéndose el sorprendido-. ¿Se lo habéis preguntado?

- Sí –respondió Ron-. Cuando le vimos recibir la primera al principio del curso.

- ¿Sólo entonces? –Remus esperó a que los chicos asintieran-. Entonces está claro. Lo que pasaba es que no quería decirlo en el Gran Comedor rodeado de gente que pudiese escuchar. Vosotros sabéis lo tímido que es.

- Si, tiene sentido –respondió ella.

- Por cierto… -interrumpió Gabriel en un intento de cambiar de tema-. ¿Se va a reunir Potter con vosotros? Me gustaría saludarle.

- Es cierto… -concordó Remus con él-. ¿Harry no tendría que estar con vosotros?

- Hoy no –dijo Ron con un tono que parecía alegre para la desilusión de Gabriel y Remus. ¿Tanto le alegraba que el que era "su mejor amigo" tuviera trabajo extra y no pudiera divertirse?-. Por desgracia le pusieron muchos deberes y se quedó haciéndolos. Además, de que decidió darnos espacio para nuestra primera cita.

- ¿Estáis saliendo juntos? –preguntó Remus muy extrañado. La verdad es que aunque Gabriel se lo había dicho antes le costaba mucho creerlo.

- Pues sí… -y Ron empezó a explicarle a Remus todo orgulloso cómo había pasado.

En cambio Gabriel dejó de prestar atención ya que ya conocía la historia. En su lugar intentó controlar las emociones que estaba sintiendo: el dolor, los celos, la tristeza, la decepción y la ira. Estaban cobrando demasiada fuerza y amenazaban con volver a cambiar su aspecto. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Las sesiones de meditación diarias con el traje puesto le habían servido para conocerse mejor a sí mismo y comprobar sus límites. No se dio cuenta de lo intensamente que lo estaba observando Hermione.

Cuando sintió que no podría aguantar mucho más se levantó de su asiento sobresaltando a Hermione, Remus y Ron.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Remus.

- A por más bebidas. Ahora que somos más creo que necesitaremos unas cuantas más –respondió un poco mecánicamente y con cierta frialdad.

Remus entendió que necesitaba alejarse un momento.

Sin decir nada más se alejó de ellos y se mezcló entre la gente en dirección a la barra. Pidió las bebidas cuando pudo; pero entonces como por arte de magia de entre la gente apareció Dumbledore y se le acercó.

- Buenas tardes, Gabriel –le saludó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿Tienes algo de tiempo para un viejo conocido?

Gabriel se sobresaltó un poco. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado acercarse.

- Claro que no, señor Dumbledore –respondió de manera muy formal-. ¿Quiere algo para beber?

- Por supuesto. No me negaría a un poco de whiskey de fuego. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Y por favor, tutéame.

Y antes de que Gabriel pudiese replicar Dumbledore pidió a Rosmerta esa bebida.

- Bueno, el whiskey de fuego no es mi bebida predilecta, pero si insiste… -respondió Gabriel en un tono algo más resignado. Durante el verano Berengar le había dado a probar algunos licores, más que nada para que supiera cómo beberlos y aprendiera a soportar mínimamente el alcohol. Una de sus utilidades era que ayudaban a ignorar ciertas sensaciones del cuerpo, como el dolor o el cansancio; pero a cambio disminuían los reflejos. Y si bebes mucho la resaca del día siguiente… Harry, en su viaje mental al tomar la poción, también había probado algunos. Pero su favorito, al igual que el de Berengar, era el proveniente de aquella botella que Berengar se llevó consigo de Akuda.

Rosmerta les sirvió en un par de vasos la bebida y le dio a Gabriel varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

- En primer lugar quería agradecerte lo que hiciste en el callejón durante el ataque en el verano –dijo Dumbledore en un tono que sonaba bastante sincero-. Me hubiera gustado habértelo dicho antes, pero no has estado… localizable digamos.

- No actuar no era una opción. Y además, tampoco hice mucho. La mayor parte del mérito es de Remus y de los otros chicos… -respondió Gabriel diciendo lo que realmente opinaba. Él había ayudado de una forma pasiva, nada más. Si hubiera esperado un momento habría llegado la ayuda.

- No te quites mérito. Remus me explico lo que hiciste aquel día. ¿Cómo hiciste para generar aquel escudo sin una varita?

- Que yo sepa eso es imposible. Yo lo que hice fue anteriormente y con la ayuda de aquella chiquilla… ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno, ahora no me acuerdo. Pero con su ayuda lo que hice fue poner un "reprotego" en cada pared.

- Sí, conozco ese hechizo –asintió Dumbledore, aquello empezaba a tener más sentido para él. El "reprotego" era un hechizo de acción retardada. Se lo colocabas a un objeto y cuando éste fuera atacado surgía el escudo protegiéndolo de ese ataque-. Pero ese hechizo sólo hubiese protegido el edificio de un único bombarda…

- Es cierto, pero en el momento en el que el "reprotego" se activó murmuré un pequeño hechizo que leí en una ocasión en "Escudos defensivos avanzados" que a cambio de la magia del usuario deja activado cualquier escudo que esté en uso.

Dumbledore asintió contento. Conocía ese libro y sabía de ese hechizo del que hablaba. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Este joven le estaba cayendo muy bien. Parecía sincero y bastante humilde. Su intuición le decía que Remus tenía razón al afirmar que este chico no podía ser corrompido por el poder fácilmente.

Era una sensación parecida a la que había tenido con Harry en sus primeros años; pero en tercero le preocupó que se obsesionara tanto con defenderse de los dementores. Y aunque eso era un logro impresionante no le había gustado que lo consiguiera a tan temprana edad. Sí, él mismo lo consiguió en su quinto curso, pero Harry lo había logrado demasiado pronto.

En cuarto fue sobre todo para sobrevivir durante el torneo que se esforzó tanto en aprender tantas cosas. ¿Pero realmente era necesario que se esforzara? ¿Por qué no se había rendido?

Luego llegó el quinto año; y aunque entonces él sólo estaba obsesionado con ayudar en la lucha, fueron sus amigos quienes echaron más leña al fuego al insistirle en que les enseñara a defenderse.

Ahora parecía haberse calmado. Quizás una consecuencia de la muerte de Sirius. Pero no le acababa de gustar tampoco su comportamiento actual. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, excepto por ese libro que tanto había buscado; pero por el resto le extrañaba que no quisiera hacer algo para ayudar en la lucha contra Voldemort. ¿Tanto le había calado la muerte de su padrino? Posiblemente. Había sido una especie de figura paterna, un vínculo con sus padres y con la familia que podría haber tenido si las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Mientras Dumbledore estaba en sus pensamientos, Gabriel se bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso; pero este gesto hizo reaccionar al director. Para desgracia de este último, no parecía ser la primera vez que el pelirrojo bebía esa bebida y no se le subió a la cabeza. ¡Rayos! Y él que pensaba que un trago lo pondría lo suficientemente alegre para que le contara todo… Tendría que hacerle beber unos cuantos más; o quizás sería mejor llevarlo a su despacho donde tenía…

- ¿Y si…? –empezó Dumbledore a decir pero fue interrumpido por un sonido.

Todo el local quedó en silencio por el repentino ruido, y Gabriel se giró hacia el origen de éste al igual que el resto.

- Por orden del señor Oscuro este local queda bajo toque de queda –dijo un hombre oculto bajo una capucha cuando consiguió captar la atención de la clientela-. Todos los pelirrojos que haya aquí deberán venir conmigo a no ser que alguien quiera que haya algún herido. En ese caso tendremos que hacerlo por las fuerza y el señor Oscuro aún no desea derramar la sangre de nadie.

Un par de hombres se acercaron rápidamente con las varitas en alto y apuntando al mortífago.

- En el nombre del Ministerio de Magia queda usted arrestado…

- De acuerdo. Que nadie diga que el señor Oscuro no os ha dado una oportunidad…

El mortífago se quedó en silencio de repente ante la mirada asustada de la mayoría y la sorprendida de otros. Pero el terror inundó a muchos al ver que la razón por la que había callado y tenía una expresión de asombro total era porque una espada acababa de aparecer por su estómago. Alguien se la había clavado por detrás.

El cuerpo del mortífago cayó al suelo y todos pudieron observar a otra figura, totalmente vestida con ropajes negros. De hecho ni siquiera se le veía la cara. Lo único que había que no era de color negro era la espada, una especie de cimitarra de hermosa manufactura que ahora estaba manchada de sangre.

- Vine aquí siguiendo el rastro de uno de los nueve… Y qué casualidad, también he encontrado el rastro del heredero del silencio.

Decir que Gabriel se sorprendió es poco. Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

- Suelte el arma o nos veremos obligados a hechizarle –dijeron los dos hombres que antes apuntaban al mortífago (aurores).

- Os dejo intentarlo…

Y moviéndose más rápido de lo que la mayoría pudo apreciar esquivó el rayo de uno de ellos y le lanzó un tajo con su arma que cortó la varita por la mitad. El otro consiguió acertarle al lanzarle un desmaius, pero se quedó de piedra al ver que no le había afectado.

- Magos inútiles. A mí no me afectan vuestros abracadabras –dijo el extraño antes de clavarle la espada al ahora sin varita.

La mayoría de la gente del local estaba en shock, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero fueron los más jóvenes (alumnos de tercero y cuarto) los primeros en reaccionar y entrar en pánico.

Dumbledore también estaba atónito ante la escena. ¿Quién era éste al que no le afectaba los hechizos? ¿Sería el que dejó aquel mensaje sobre los nueve y el heredero del silencio? Era posible, pues había dicho que iba tras su rastro… ¿Qué lo había traído hasta aquí?

Miró a Gabriel, quién parecía estar en shock al igual que los demás. Él debía ser ese "heredero del silencio" del que hablaban… Pero ahora no era momento para obtener respuestas por mucho que las quisiera. Había que encargarse de esta amenaza. Así que cogió su varita y exclamó:

- ¡Inmovilus aereus!

El potente rayo que salió de la varita de Dumbledore se dirigió veloz hacia su objetivo, pero el encapuchado simplemente lo esquivó antes de intentar decapitar al segundo auror, quién estaba ahora muerto de miedo. Pero para su desgracia el hechizo había tenido un efecto que no esperaba: había congelado el aire alrededor de su arma y ahora no podía moverla.

Por lo que soltó la espada que quedó suspendida en el aire. Entonces mientras esquivaba otro hechizo de parte de Dumbledore cogió varias dagas arrojadizas de dentro de su túnica y las lanzó en todas direcciones.

Dumbledore no se esperaba esto, así que no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. Sólo le dio tiempo a detener en el aire dos de las dagas antes de que les diera a algunos alumnos.

Gabriel por fin salió del shock ante este lanzamiento y reaccionó cogiendo su varita y levantando una mesa para que escudara a la clientela de otras tres dagas.

Remus también había tenido la misma idea y con la varita levantó otra mesa para hacer lo mismo.

Pero el encapuchado aprovechó ese instante de desconcentración por parte del que le había hechizado la espada (Dumbledore) para coger otra daga y arrojándosela, acertándole en el estómago.

Dumbledore estaba tan ocupado intentando proteger a los demás que no lo vio venir hasta que la sintió en su estómago. Bajó la vista sorprendido y vio como la sangre empezaba a deslizarse lentamente a través de la herida.

El encapuchado sonrió ante esto y le lanzó otra daga, pero esta con dirección al cuello. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que ese viejo no era el heredero del silencio. Y aunque lo fuese, mejor sería que estuviese muerto; así no interferiría en los planes de su señor.

Pero para su sorpresa el pelirrojo que estaba al lado del viejo había agarrado la daga con la mano antes de que llegara a su objetivo. ¡Eso sí que era tener reflejos! Y no era bueno. Ese chico parecía una amenaza. ¿No sería acaso él…?

Gabriel sintió la mirada del encapuchado en él. Desde que había cogido en el aire la daga dirigida al cuello de Dumbledore el otro se había quedado quieto sin hacer nada, como esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento. No podía seguir así. Dumbledore y los aurores necesitaban atención médica urgente. Sin dejar de mirar al encapuchado y con la mano que le quedaba libre sacó la daga del pecho de Dumbledore y antes de que quedara inconsciente sacó una de sus pociones (el té de John) y se la tendió.

- Beba, le hará bien.

Dumbledore, que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, no se hizo de rogar y se bebió lo que le dio. Notó como el dolor empezaba a disminuir.

- ¿Eres tú acaso el heredero del silencio? –preguntó el encapuchado.

- ¿Quién lo pregunta?

- Soy Akron, fiel servidor de mi amo y señor Rolgbrat. Él tiene una oferta para ti.

- ¿Qué clase de oferta?

- Te da la opción de unirte a él. Te dará poder y te convertirás en uno de sus más grandes siervos. O te da la opción de apartarte. No te interpongas y se te dejará en paz. Sólo pide una cosa a cambio.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Gabriel mientras con disimulo guardaba las dos dagas en un bolsillo de su túnica y cogía en su lugar algunos polvos de Lylian.

- Que le reveles el paradero del descendiente de Lylian.

Gabriel sonrió cínicamente mientras igual de disimuladamente que antes cogía una de las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, la abría y echaba en su interior los polvos de Lylian.

- ¿Crees acaso que voy a creer las palabras de alguien que ataca a gente inocente sin motivo? Prefiero llevarme esa información a la tumba.

- Sea ese tu destino entonces –Akron volvió a agarrar su espada y después de un par de intentos consiguió desprenderla de su sitio-. Pues yo soy el alfa de tu omega, heredero.

Dicho esto embistió contra Gabriel, quien lo esquivó en el último instante y se colocó detrás de él, de manera que ahora era Akron quien estaba acorralado entre Gabriel y la barra. Empezó a retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta para sacarlo de allí al mismo tiempo que agitaba la botella a la que le había echado los polvos de Lylian.

- ¿Alfa de tu omega? –preguntó Ron en un susurro.

- Son… -a Hermione le costaba explicarlo- son dos letras del abecedario griego. Concretamente la primera y la última. Cuando se usan en frases tienen el significado de principio y fin. En este caso en concreto quiso decir: "Soy el principio de tu fin".

Ron tragó duro. No le caía bien ese pelirrojo, pero no querría estar en su pellejo ahora mismo.

Remus estaba preocupado por Gabriel, pero en el momento en que salieron ambos del local fue a comprobar el estado de los heridos. Por suerte Dumbledore parecía estar bien, la poción que tomó le estaba ayudando con la herida; por lo que ahora mismo sólo estaba conmocionado. De los dos aurores uno ya estaba muerto, y el otro sólo tenía heridas superficiales. Ante el barullo que estaba haciendo todo el mundo con su varita produjo el ruido de una explosión para que todos le prestaran atención.

- ¡Escuchadme todos! Ahora los que seáis alumnos de Hogwarts vais a abandonar el local ordenadamente y volveréis a Hogwarts. Rosmerta –dijo dirigiéndose ahora a la dueña del local, que estaba escondida tras el mostrador-, llama a San Mungo para pedir atención médica.

Mientras tanto fuera, una vez que ambos habían salido del local, Gabriel empezó a correr hacia las afueras asegurándose de que el otro lo perseguía.

- ¿Tanto miedo tienes que ya escapas? –preguntó el otro con sorna mientras lo perseguía.

- No –respondió Gabriel una vez que pararon-. Pero no me gusta tener público.

- Con público o sin él ha llegado tu hora –respondió Akron lanzándose contra él aunque fue esquivado de nuevo. Más no se rindió y siguió atacando.

Por desgracia para Gabriel Akron era demasiado rápido y lo único que podía hacer era esquivar sus estocadas, pues cuando intentaba responder con sus puños (en este caso con su única mano vacía pues en la otra aún llevaba la dichosa botella) se encontraba con la espada que bloqueaba su camino o con que el otro ya no estaba ahí.

Cualquiera que viera a Gabriel ahora se sorprendería de lo diferente que era su estilo de lucha comparado con el verano; y es que la poción "Vista de Espanto" realmente le había hecho aprender y cambiar.

Para él la poción había marcado en cierto sentido un antes y un después. Antes quería saber todo tipo de movimientos y técnicas para poder usarlos, y para obtener ventaja siempre alcanzaba el estado de percepción. Ahora simplemente le interesaba mejorar lo que ya sabía (que era algo más que antes, pero tampoco demasiado) y cuando luchaba contra Berengar lo hacía sin llegar al estado de percepción; pues uno aprende más cosas cuando lo hace sin ventajas.

Pero ahora necesitaba ventaja, o al menos la necesitaba el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir un arma; así que se relajó, cerró los ojos mientras esquivaba a Akron y se dispuso a hacer lo que en meses (para él) no había hecho.

Akron se extrañó cuando el pelirrojo cerró los ojos, pero lo tomó como un punto débil; por lo que aprovechó para atacar. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como lo esquivaba mucho más rápido que antes, como si hubiese intuido por donde le iba a atacar.

Y ahí no acabó todo. Gabriel aprovechó ese instante de sorpresa para golpearlo y empujarlo un poco para atrás.

Ahora que estaban un poco separados Gabriel cerró los ojos para concentrarse y puso la botella bocabajo, de la que empezó a caer el líquido que contenía. Pero para asombro de Akron el líquido para solidificarse poco a poco, y cuando lo botella estuvo vacía Gabriel la tiró y cogió el bastón que acababa de crear con el líquido.

- Ahora ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones –dijo con una sonrisa burlesca mientras salía del estado de percepción y se ponía en posición defensiva-; así que dejémonos de calentamientos.

Akron se enfadó por el tono burlesco que estaba usando y volvió a embestir contra él.

**…**

Los medimagos ya habían llegado y estaban tratando a Dumbledore y al otro auror, y aunque Dumbledore tenía la herida bastante bien parece ser que la daga también contenía alguna especie de neurotoxina que estaba luchando contra la poción de Gabriel.

También habían llegado algunos miembros de la Orden (y algunos profesores) que se encargaron de llevar a los alumnos de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Pero antes de subir a los carruajes que los profesores habían traído Hermione sintió la necesidad de desviarse del grupo y ni siquiera Ron, que estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de ello.

En lo relacionado con Gabriel ella tenía un conflicto en su interior. Por una parte le caía mal, sobre todo cuando hablaba mal de Harry; pero por otra tenía un toque de misterio y un aire conocido que la atraía, y a eso había que añadirle que no podía evitar estar algo preocupada por él, y no sabía la razón.

Un ruido la despertó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó cautelosamente y vio a Gabriel (que ahora tenía entre sus manos un bastón de un color que a Hermione le recordaba enormemente a la cerveza de mantequilla) luchando contra el otro.

Si es que a eso se le llamaba luchar, porque ella lo definiría como una danza. Un baile en el que ambos combatientes se movían sincronizadamente: Paso, ataque, bloqueo, contraataque, esquiva, movimiento, ataque, esquiva, contraataque, bloqueo, ataque, movimiento, esquiva…

Era hermoso a la vista, realmente parecía que estuviesen danzando, que cada movimiento formara parte de un baile que había sido aprendido de memoria y practicado con anterioridad.

Más esa impresión sólo duró hasta que Akron acertó. Gabriel no había bloqueado completamente la cimitarra y a pesar de haberse echado para atrás at tiempo ésta le rasgó el traje (menos mal que sólo fue eso). Ante esta visión Hermione se preocupó aún más por el pelirrojo, y aunque se sorprendió al ver como la ropa que llevaba se auto-reparaba apenas le dio importancia a ese detalle en ese momento.

El combate seguía, y poco a poco Akron se frustraba más y más. ¿Cómo no conseguía vencer a ese mequetrefe? El heredero no tendría que ser tan bueno en el empleo de armas. Para serlo sería necesario que hubiese adquirido la formación adecuada, cosa que actualmente era imposible. Por lo que había visto ya no se enseñaban esas técnicas, y si se enseñaban no eran más que una burda imitación de lo que antiguamente era. ¿Entonces dónde había aprendido este mequetrefe?

La frustración de Akron jugaba en su contra, ya que le estaba haciendo cometer cada vez más errores en su furia; errores que Gabriel claramente estaba intentando aprovechar. No eran pocos los golpes que había conseguido acertar, y estos enfadaban y frustraban aún más al otro.

Pero claro, Akron no iba a ser el único que cometía errores. Cuando Gabriel cometió el primero Akron lo aprovechó para darle una patada en sus partes nobles y quitarle el bastón, cayendo éste lejos de ambos. El dolor que Gabriel estaba sintiendo en esos momentos le hizo perder la concentración que tenía sobre los polvos de Lylian, por lo que el bastón se deshizo y volvió a convertirse en líquido. Pero a pesar de estar viendo estrellas en ese momento cogió una de las dagas de su bolsillo y la interpuso en la nueva trayectoria de la espada; y con la otra mano le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró hacia atrás.

Hermione cada vez estaba más asombrada: ¡el bastón se había vuelto líquido! Pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando vio a Gabriel agacharse y llevarse una mano hacia su entrepierna por el dolor. Al verlo así no pudo resistir el impulso de ir a junto de él.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

Akron miró a la recién llegada. Parecía conocer al heredero. Mejor para él. Matarla causaría en él una distracción lo suficientemente grande como para matarlo. Y si no, bueno; no sería una gran pérdida.

Entonces Akron empezó a correr con su espada en lo alto en dirección a ellos y como objetivo: Hermione.

Gabriel aún estaba intentando recuperarse y respirar para aliviar el dolor, pero cuando escuchó esas palabras se levantó abruptamente.

- ¿Hermione? ¡¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!!

En ese instante vio por el rabillo del ojo al otro acercándose con la espada en lo alto.

- ¡¡¡APÁRTATE!!! –exclamó mientras la empujaba con la mano izquierda hacia un lado salvándola justo a tiempo, pues la espada de Akron en ese momento bajaba a toda velocidad.

Claro está que aunque Hermione había sido apartada a tiempo, Gabriel no tuvo tanta suerte; pues la espada acababa de cortarle la mano.

Gabriel gritó del dolor, pero aprovechó que tenía al otro al lado para clavarle la daga que llevaba en la mano derecha (la que le quedaba, vamos) en el pecho.

Akron retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendido ante esto y con una mueca de dolor. Decidió que era el momento de la retirada.

- Nos volveremos a ver, heredero –dijo antes de desaparecer; y en su lugar aparecieron varios cuervos que se marcharon volando.

En cuanto se fue Gabriel cayó de rodillas al suelo y cerró los ojos intentando no gritar del dolor. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y si no lo paraba se desangraría rápido. Intentó recordar las pociones que llevaba con él: Gato, Ventisca y el té de John. Este último ya lo había gastado dándoselo a Dumbledore, y las otras dos no le servían de nada.

¿Qué hacía ahora? No podía ir a la enfermería sin generar preguntas, y allí lo más probable es que le quitaran el traje; con lo que su identidad quedaría descubierta. Dumbledore empezaría entonces un interrogatorio y todos los planes se irían al traste. Por otro lado… ¿qué otra opción tenía? Si tardaba mucho más se desangraría. Necesitaba ganar tiempo…

No se acordó de que Hermione seguía allí hasta que habló.

- L-lo siento –dijo ella con los ojos cristalinos y en un tono que mostraba toda la culpabilidad que sentía en ese momento.

Gabriel abrió los ojos y alzó la vista hacia ella.

- Vete –susurró él en un tono en el que había una mezcla de dolor, súplica y enfado-, sólo vete.

Hermione se sintió aún peor al escuchar esas palabras y sus ojos no pudieron contener más las lágrimas, cosa que desgarró a Gabriel por dentro. Se dio la vuelta y obedeciéndole empezó a correr. Se sentía demasiado culpable y necesitaba alejarse de allí, necesitaba huir.

Gabriel se sintió fatal al ver sus lágrimas, pero el dolor y la furia por perder la mano le estaban volviendo irracional en ese momento. ¿Qué podía hacer?

**…**

- ¿Querías verme, Íole? –preguntó Berengar.

- Tardaste mucho –exclamó ella medio enfadada.

- He estado ocupado… –intentó justificarse él pero Íole le interrumpió.

- ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para charlas! Tu alumno necesita tu ayuda.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué…?

- ¡¡Que no hay tiempo para preguntas!! –gritó ella aún más alto-. Está a las afueras del pueblo cercano a ese castillo en el que estáis. Búscalo y tráelo al templo de Apolo y Asclepio. ¡Date prisa!

No era normal que Íole le hablara en ese tono, por lo que intuyó que algo grave había pasado.

* * *

Bueno, espero no dejaros esta vez con tanta intriga como en el capítulo anterior... xDxD

Pensaba publicar antes, pero como ya dije no me gusta publicar antes de terminar el capitulo siguiente, y la verdad es que aún no lo he terminado. No me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo para expresar lo que quiero decir, así que lo borro y lo intento rehacer de otra forma.

Y para que quede bien claro: Harry ES el "Heredero del silencio". Gabriel Es Harry disfrazado, le cambio el nombre para que sea más fácil hacer la referencia a "Harry disfrazado de pelirrojo", además de otras cosillas que quizás mencione más adelante.

Supongo **satorichiva** que he contestado a alguna de tus preguntas, ¿no?

Y **Bellais,** la relación con la elfa sólo es el comienzo; pronto habrá una relación más directa entre ellos. Y los celos aumentarán!!!

**Pan d'thor, **agradezco que me dés la historia, y procuraré leerla en algún momento; pero no sé si ya lo mencioné alguna vez, pero cada vez que leo una historia tengo que estar sin escribir unos días. Me corta el rollo de la trama de mi historia y me cuesta retomarla porque estoy dándole vueltas a lo que he leido etc. etc.

Se me ha ocurrido hacer una pequeña votación, **¿quién creéis que va a ser el próximo en morir?** (Atención, eso no quiere decir que el resto vayan a morir):

- Algún descendiente de los nueve (de los que no son conocidos)

- Uno de los gemelos Weasley

- Isabella (la chica nueva de Slytherin)

- Voldemort

- Berengar

- La hermana pequeña de Ithilwen

- El padre de Luna

Son muchas opciones, pero os propongo algo: A todos los que acierten les diré por mensaje privado **quién va a ser la novia de Harry** al acabar la historia.

Bueno, gracias por leer y si os ha gustado comentad.


	24. Capítulo 24: Detalles y culpas

**Capítulo 24: Detalles y culpas**

_Flash back_

_Harry entrecerró los ojos en un intento de concentrarse para intentar ignorar el dolor, pues tener dos heridas de flecha dolía bastante, y no digamos ahora que se las quitó… Cogió de su cinturón la poción que le quedaba (el té de John), se lo tomó de un trago y se recostó sobre la hierba, cerrando los ojos con la intención de descansar un rato mientras la poción hacía su efecto._

_- Gracias –le dijo a la elfa sin abrir los ojos. Iba notando como empezaba a disminuir el dolor._

_El silencio llegó por fin después de tanto ejercicio y tanto ruido. Intentó poner la mente en blanco. Berengar le había dicho que tener la mente en blanco ayudaba en la auto-regeneración del cuerpo por algo de "mejor uso de los recursos no sé qué y no sé qué más". Seguramente por eso se usaba a menudo la poción para dormir sin soñar._

_- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó la elfa momentos más tarde rompiendo el silencio._

_Harry abrió los ojos y vio que la elfa se había tumbado cerca de él. Volvió a cerrarlos._

_- Soy, como la mayoría de las personas, alguien que es aquello que no quiere ser –respondió misteriosamente._

_- Sabias palabras, aunque es una respuesta bastante enigmática la tuya._

_- Lo siento, me estoy poniendo filosófico. Pero es que los acontecimientos de los últimos meses están empezando a sobrepasarme –respondió reabriéndolos y mirándola._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con curiosidad ella._

_- Pues últimamente estoy descubriendo demasiadas cosas que antes creía que no eran más que fantasía, ficción o mitos. Por ejemplo, ¿realmente eres una elfa?_

_- Sí… ¿No conocías de nuestra existencia?_

_- No. De hecho hasta esta mañana ignoraba también la existencia de Ávalon, y mucho menos la de los elfos. Sólo falta que también existan los enanos…_

_- Es que existen los enanos… -dijo ella a la vez que reía un poco._

_Harry abrió los ojos un poco, lo que provocó más risas por parte de la chica._

_- No sé para qué hablo. Mi vida está llena de rarezas –dijo él, aunque con una sonrisa en la cara._

_- Idhrenohtar._

_- ¿Hm?_

_- Si tuviera que ponerte un nombre te llamaría Idhrenohtar._

_- ¿Idhre-qué?_

_- Idhrenohtar. Es un nombre élfico que significa "Guerrero sabio". Me has dado esa impresión._

_- Dudo ser sabio. Me llamo Harry._

_- Hm… ¿Marcaunon?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Ese sería el equivalente de Harry en élfico, creo… Marcaunon: "Líder de la casa"… Aunque creo que te pega más Idhrenohtar._

_- ¿Cómo sabes el significado de los nombres?_

_- Los elfos le damos bastante importancia al significado que tienen antes de ponérselo a alguien. También sabemos su correspondencia en otros idiomas, o al menos el de la mayoría. Yo aún soy muy joven y sé sobre todo en mi idioma._

_- Curioso… ¿Qué nombre te pusieron a ti? Si se puede saber._

_- Ithilwen. Mi madre me lo puso porque adoraba la luna. Se pasaba muchas noches observándola._

_- ¿Qué significa?_

_- Ah, claro. Me olvidaba que tú no sabes élfico… Significa literalmente "doncella de plata" o "doncella de la luna"._

_- Es muy bello… ¿Pero cómo es que puedo entender el idioma en que hablas y no los nombres en ese idioma?_

_- Me entiendes porque la isla tiene un hechizo de comunicación global. Da igual el idioma en el que te expreses que los demás te van a entender. Pero los nombres no tienen traducción, aunque tengan un significado que sí es traducible._

_- Entiendo… ¿Eres de aquí entonces?_

_- No. Vivo con mi madre y mi hermana en un pequeño bosque en Oriente; en una de las islas de Japón. Son pocas las veces que vengo de visita, ya que cada vez que lo hago todo el mundo me empieza a seguir, sea en un intento de "seducirme" o por el simple hecho de poder estar con la "elfa"._

_- Entiendo lo que sientes –murmuró Harry._

_- ¿Ah sí?_

_- Sí –dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado-. Yo soy famoso en el lugar de dónde soy. Y vaya a donde vaya empiezan a murmurar sobre mí: "¡Mira, es el niño-que-vivió!" "¿Has visto la cicatriz?" No sé qué y no sé qué más. Odio esa fama._

_- ¿El niño-que-vivió?_

_- Es una larga historia._

_- Tengo tiempo –respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa._

_Harry volvió a mirarla y se quedó otra vez perdido en sus ojos, al igual que ella en los suyos, al igual que antes cuando se cruzaron en aquella calle. Esmeralda con esmeralda._

_- Es extraño… Algo me hace querer confiar en ti… ¿Causas ese efecto en todos?_

_- No –murmuró ella en respuesta aún perdida en los ojos de Harry-. De hecho los pocos elfos que quedamos somos muy reservados y no nos gusta mucho la sociabilidad… Pero cuando te veo… Siento una gran calidez y confianza…_

_Ithilwen se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada, pero Harry no se dio cuenta de ese sonrojo (se ve que necesita que le vuelvan a graduar las gafas para ver lo obvio…)._

_- Mi vida –empezó a explicar él volviendo a mirar al cielo- se podría describir como un cuento de terror que comenzó poco antes de que yo cumpliese un año…_

_Fin flash back_

- ¡Harry! ¡Reacciona! –exclamó Berengar dándole una bofetada.

Berengar había hecho caso a Íole y se apareció en Hogsmeade para buscar a Harry por las afueras. No le gustó notar en el aire del pueblo dolor, sangre y muerte. Algo había pasado. La pregunta era el qué.

Gracias a sus muy desarrolladas habilidades encontró rápidamente a Harry bajo la forma de Gabriel, pero casi le da algo al verlo de rodillas y sujetando con la mano derecha su muñeca izquierda, justo por debajo de donde debería estar su otra mano y de la que ahora estaba saliendo sangre a raudales.

Se acercó a él rápidamente e intentó hacerlo reaccionar para sacarlo de allí.

- ¿Qué? –murmuró Harry saliendo de sus recuerdos y mirando a Berengar.

- ¡Vamos! –exclamó éste agarrándolo y apareciéndolos en Ávalon, más concretamente en la entrada de un enorme edificio que tenía forma de templo, donde Íole los estaba esperando con otras personas…

**…**

Dumbledore ya se había recuperado en parte de la herida. Esa poción que le había dado Gabriel era bastante potente y era la que había hecho prácticamente todo el trabajo; pero por desgracia esa neurotoxina les había dado mucho trabajo a los medimagos y a Madame Pomfrey. Sólo después de una gran cantidad de un antídoto genérico habían conseguido ayudar a la poción para cerrar la herida. Aún así había quedado una cicatriz que al parecer no iba a poder ser quitada, o al menos no hasta obtener un antídoto específico contra esa neurotoxina. Habían mandado una pequeña muestra que encontraron en los restos de su sangre a analizar, pero era demasiado poca. Por ahora no había nada que hacer, aunque una cicatriz en el pecho tampoco es que le importara demasiado… La mayor parte lo había hecho esa poción de Gabriel. Cuando lo viera que preguntarle por ella.

Por desgracia durante su estancia en la enfermería (que es a donde lo llevaron los medimagos por estar más cerca y bien surtida de lo necesario para atenderle y de la que salió después de mucho insistir) llegaron los aurores a preguntar qué había pasado y a hacer un informe, pero gracias a la fiereza de Madame Pomfrey decidieron volver más tarde cuando Dumbledore estuviera en mejores condiciones.

El director fue a un aula cercana, dónde los alumnos presentes en el bar esperaban a que la enfermera los atendiera para "comprobar que estaban bien". Quería saber mejor lo que había pasado, así que fue con la intención de hablar con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger para que le contaran todo desde su punto de vista (incluyendo la charla que tuvieron con Gabriel), pero se fijó en que la señorita Granger no estaba… Se acercó a Ron, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Señor Weasley. ¿Dónde está la señorita Granger? ¿Ya entró en la enfermería?

El mencionado miró a todos los lados, sorprendido en primer lugar por la pregunta y después por el hecho de que Hermione no estuviera allí.

- No, no la han llamado… Pensaba que estaba detrás de mí…

Dumbledore se quedó pensando. Quizás la curiosidad de la señorita Granger fuera demasiado grande y hubiese ido a ver lo que ocurría con Gabriel. Por una parte no le gustaba la idea de que uno de sus alumnos se pusiese en peligro de esa manera; pero por la otra… él también quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo o qué había ocurrido, si es que ya había terminado. Lo mejor sería ir a buscarla. A ella y a Gabriel.

- Debería intentar no ser tan despistado, señor Weasley. Porque entonces no podría cumplir con sus responsabilidades adecuadamente… y si no las cumple sabe lo que pasará con sus privilegios…

Ron tragó duro sabiendo de lo que hablaba el director. Él, al igual que algunos otros del ED tenía ciertos privilegios; como por ejemplo cierta inmunidad frente a algunas cosas como a la pérdida de puntos (lo había comprobado al entregar redacciones muy malas y hechas a correr para DCAO en las que había sacado notas muy bajas pero aún así no había perdido puntos). Además de que le había prometido otras cosas en el futuro si hacía las cosas bien.

Dumbledore dejó a Ron pensando en sus palabras y fue al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, dónde ella se encontraba hablando con otros miembros de la Orden que fueron llegando una vez se les avisó de lo acontecido.

- Albus, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal está Ron? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –preguntó preocupada la señora Weasley.

- Estoy bien, y él también Molly; no te preocupes. Ahora mismo está con el resto de los alumnos que estuvieron presentes a la espera de que Poppy compruebe que están bien –buscó a Remus con la mirada, pero no lo encontró-. Minerva, ¿dónde está Remus?

- En cuanto llegamos algunos miembros y nos explicó lo que había pasado decidió ir con los gemelos a comprobar qué había pasado antes de que llegaran los aurores y nos lo impidieran.

- Ha hecho bien –asintió Dumbledore-. Él es muy bueno a la hora de encontrar rastros y es preferible que el Ministerio sepa lo menos posible sobre lo que ha pasado. Sobre todo no deben interesarse en Gabriel.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ese chico tiene relación con algo importante… Relacionado con lo que ha pasado hoy. Mi intuición me dice que su mejor defensa es el anonimato –respondió recordando aquella conversación que había escuchado-. Hasta que no lo encontremos y podamos protegerlo mejor debe seguir así, porque eso es lo que lo mantiene protegido.

- Pero el Señor Oscuro lo está buscando… -dijo Snape en voz baja pero clara y audible para todos.

- Lo sé. El mortífago que entró en el local lo buscaba a él, al igual que el otro. Pero…

- ¿Pero?

Dumbledore se quedó callado. No recordaba bien lo que había pasado después de que le hirieran, pero creía recordar que aquel otro personaje buscaba a Gabriel por una razón distinta que Voldemort.

- Director –dijo uno de los retratos de la pared interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de todos-, dos aurores acaban de aparecer en su despacho y se dirigen hacia la enfermería.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

- Minerva, entreténgalos. Yo debo volver a la enfermería a junto del auror herido y encargarme de que cuente "nuestra" versión de la historia.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- El mortífago muerto fue el causante de todo, pero un hechizo mal hecho fue lo que lo mató.

- ¿Y los alumnos que presenciaron lo acontecido?

- No importa demasiado que los alumnos cuenten otra versión distinta, nadie los creerá. Además, quiero que los miembros del ED recuerden lo acontecido. Luego tendré una charla con ellos…

**…**

Gabriel apenas se dio cuenta (tan sumergido como estaba en su dolor) de que lo llevaron a un cuarto, le quitaron toda la ropa menos los pantalones (con lo que su aspecto volvió a la normalidad, o al menos de cintura para arriba) y lo acostaron en la cama que había allí. Tampoco escuchó cómo llenaron un cubo con varios líquidos extraños. Lo que sí notó fue un dolor aún mayor al que ya estaba sintiendo cuando le hicieron meter el brazo con la extremidad faltante en ese cubo.

Por puro instinto intentó sacar el brazo, pero varias manos se lo impidieron.

- ¡Harry, escúchame! –exclamó Berengar-. ¡Ignora el dolor! ¡Presta atención sólo a mi voz! ¡Ignora todo lo demás!

- Có… cómo hago para ignorarlo –susurró Harry con dificultad.

- Concéntrate. Imagínate que estás en otro lugar, imagínate que estás en la Cámara de los Secretos en otra de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento. Recuerda cómo te sentías al meditar allí. Recuerda el frío tacto del duro suelo. Recuerda el silencio que había allí sólo roto por las gotas de agua que caían en los charcos de las cañerías… Recuerda el olor del lugar y la suave iluminación que había.

Harry, con los ojos cerrados se dejaba llevar por las suaves palabras de Berengar y se empezaba a imaginar que estaba allí, en una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

- ¿Recuerdas las sensaciones, Harry? Siéntelas. Deja que llenen tu mente para no pensar en nada más. Ya no hay más. Déjate envolver por esto. Que no sea tu mente la que recuerde, deja que sean tus sentidos los que recuerden por ti. Deja que tu oído recuerde aquel silencio pocas veces roto… deja que sea tu piel la que recuerde la frialdad de las paredes y del suelo… Y ahora, Harry, abre los ojos.

Harry los abrió y descubrió sorprendido que se encontraba en la Cámara de los Secretos, tal y como se había estado imaginando.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¿Qué, Harry? ¿Tan difícil te resulta de creer? –dijo un voz por detrás de él.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Berengar sonriéndole ampliamente y orgulloso por alguna razón.

- ¿Cómo es posible que estemos aquí? ¿No me habías llevado a…? ¿A dónde me habías llevado?

- A Ávalon. Y realmente no estamos aquí. Sólo nuestras mentes.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Lograste hacer la proyección astral! Sólo tu mente está aquí, o al menos tu mente consciente. El resto sigue allá. Dejaste el dolor allá, y aunque tu cuerpo lo percibe, tu mente está consiguiendo ignorarlo. Estás concentrado en mantener esta ilusión aunque no te des cuenta. Si necesitas una prueba de ello mírate el brazo izquierdo. Vuelves a tener la mano.

Harry se miró y comprobó que era verdad. Movió los dedos para asegurarse de que estaba allí y se alegró cuando le respondieron.

- No te alegres por eso. Tu mano izquierda no es más que la ilusión de tu mente, la que aún no ha aceptado que no la tienes.

- … -El buen humor de Harry se esfumó, pero decidió no seguir pensando en ello y volvió al tema anterior-. En todas las sesiones en que intenté proyectarme nunca fui capaz. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

- Porque las otras veces no conseguías dejar tu mente completamente en blanco. Una parte de ella siempre pensaba en algo. Pero esta vez tu deseo de ignorar el dolor fue más fuerte que cualquier otra necesidad o pensamiento.

- ¿Podré volver a repetirlo o es algo que he conseguido sólo por las circunstancias?

- No te preocupes. A partir de ahora como ya sabes lo que tienes que sentir y hacer no te resultará tan difícil como hasta ahora. Sólo tienes que practicar. Es como si estuvieras en cuarto a oscuras y buscases la salida. La primera vez cuesta, pero a partir de ahí las siguientes veces ya tienes una ligera idea de dónde se encuentra. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? –Harry negó-. Entonces cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

Harry le relató la parte importante, la charla con Dumbledore, la aparición del mortífago y la del otro encapuchado. Su lucha contra él y cómo perdió la mano.

Berengar frunció el ceño.

- Ese que me describes me recuerda a alguien que desapareció hace mucho tiempo… ¿Dijo su nombre?

- Sí. Dijo llamarse Akron.

La expresión serena de Berengar cambió a una de ira.

- ¡Akron! –empezó a recitar en voz alta unas cuantas palabras de las cuales Harry sólo reconoció la primera al ser japonesa-. ¡Kuso! ¡Harah! ¡…!

- No conocía esta faceta tuya, maestro –dijo Harry con una mueca casi divertida, lo cual calmó en parte a Berengar.

- Bueno… Lo que pasa es que Akron no debería estar caminando en el mundo de los vivos, y si está aquí es que la criatura lo ha despertado.

- ¿Pero quién es?

- La pregunta correcta sería "qué es"; porque no es humano. Akron es un "Mastercrow".

- Me suena ese nombre, pero ahora no recuerdo de qué… ¿Qué es un "Mastercrow"?

- Una criatura muy antigua, casi extinta. Concretamente en mi juventud se intentó extinguir a esa especie por lo peligrosa que resultaba. Al final sólo quedaban Akron y su hermano, pero entonces apareció la criatura decidió que era mejor ponerlos en hibernación hasta que le fueran necesarios. Por debajo de esas prendas que describiste todo su cuerpo está cubierto por plumas negras; y tiene la habilidad de transformarse en varios cuervos, de ahí su nombre. Es inmune a la magia directa y también es un espadachín talentoso… Cuando en Ávalon te pregunten quién te atacó dile eso, ellos te darán más información.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, pero de repente algo vino a la mente de Harry.

- ¡Ya recuerdo de qué me suena ese nombre! En el pergamino que cogí en Ávalon en verano mencionaba varias veces que se necesitaba no-se-qué de "Mastercrow".

Berengar lo miró entre sorprendido e interesado.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. En el pergamino que cogí creo que describen varias pociones; pero como no sé en qué idioma está no sé para qué sirven.

Berengar se quedó callado unos instantes.

- En otro momento tendrás que mostrármelo… Pero ahora es mejor no distraerse. Aprovecha ahora para pasear por el castillo y que te vean como Harry; antes de cenar volverás a Ávalon.

- No puedo ir por el castillo con medio cuerpo desnudo –dijo Harry mirándose-. ¿Y cómo vuelvo a Ávalon?

- Harry, recuerda que esto es una proyección de tu mente; eres la imagen de tu "yo" mental. Concéntrate en la ropa que quieres tener y tu proyección la tendrá.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio que tenía puesto de nuevo el uniforme del colegio.

- Y para volver a tu cuerpo es sencillo, sólo cierra los ojos y concéntrate otra vez en las sensaciones. Ahora mismo apenas estás sintiendo algo, tu mente se ha desconectado de tu cuerpo. Tendrás que concentrarte en sentir de nuevo, pero te será fácil volver. Te dolerá, pero será algo sencillo de hacer.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que me dolerá?

- Pasarás de no sentir nada a sentir el dolor de tu cuerpo casi de golpe, excepto que para entonces tengas la suerte de que hayan terminado de curarte, cosa que dudo. Ahora me voy, no he terminado mi búsqueda…

Dicho esto Berengar desapareció, dejando a Harry sólo. Él suspiró y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Tenía un papel que interpretar…

**…**

Hermione estaba sentada bajo un árbol, llorando y dejando que la lluvia la mojara. De su mente no desaparecía la imagen de Gabriel arrodillado con expresión de dolor y sujetándose el brazo izquierdo sangrante y sin mano.

De repente una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos…

- ¿Hermione?

Levantó la vista y vio a Remus acompañado de Fred y George, quienes la miraban con preocupación.

- Es mi culpa –murmuró ella soltando más lágrimas.

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? –preguntó Remus casi acongojado.

- Gabriel… -dijo ella como toda respuesta sin ser capaz de dejar de llorar, pero esa respuesta preocupó muchísimo más a Remus.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?

- Él… él…

- ¡¿Él qué?! ¿Está herido?

- Sí… Él…

Fred y George empalidecieron, pero no tanto como el licántropo.

- Cálmate Hermione. Respira profundo y cuéntanos para poder ir a ayudarlo –dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba hacer él mismo lo que decía (es decir, calmarse).

Hermione respiró profundo un par de veces y se secó las lágrimas de la cara.

- Yo… yo estaba preocupada por él, por lo que me separé del grupo que iba al castillo. Caminé un rato hasta que escuché ruidos. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para ver sin ser vista y observé como Gabriel y el otro peleaban, aunque ahora Gabriel tenía un bastón con el que se defendía de la espada del otro. Parecía que la pelea estaba a su favor, pero tuvo un descuido que el otro aprovechó para darle una patada… en la entrepierna –Fred y George hicieron una mueca al imaginárselo y se llevaron las manos hacia sus propias partes nobles-. Yo… no pude resistir el impulso y salí al descubierto para ver cómo estaba. El otro en cuanto me vio intentó atacarme, pero Gabriel me apartó justo antes de que me diera… y le dio a él en vez de a mí… y le cortó la mano –dijo sollozando-. Y… y en ese instante Gabriel aprovechó para clavarle una de esas dagas en el pecho. El otro escapó y Gabriel me dijo que me fuera…

-¡¡¡¿Dónde está?!!! –preguntó casi gritando Remus.

- Por… por allí –dijo ella señalando en una dirección.

Remus tenía muchas ganas de reclamarle a Hermione por haberse ido, pero se calmó un poco al ver sus lágrimas y culpabilidad.

- Fred, llévate a Hermione a la enfermería y dile a Madame Pomfrey que le dé una poción calmante. George, ven conmigo.

Ninguno de los gemelos se atrevieron a decir nada ante la cara que tenía en ese momento Remus, por lo que le hicieron caso al instante.

Remus, seguido por George, fue en la dirección indicada por Hermione. Después de caminar un rato llegaron a un claro vacío. George iba a pasar de largo al no ver a nadie allí, pero Remus lo detuvo.

- Espera, es aquí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Aquí el ambiente huele mucho a sangre –explicó sin entrar en detalles; pues conocía demasiado bien ese olor, era el de la sangre de Harry.

Remus, guiado por sus sentidos de hombre lobo, buscó el origen del olor; y encontró un amplio charco de sangre en el suelo que estaba siendo diluido por el agua de la lluvia. Cerca del charco… había una mano.

**…**

Harry abrió los ojos, para después volver a cerrarlos. Berengar había estado en lo cierto, dolía volver a su cuerpo y sentir todo de nuevo. Se quedó unos minutos así para adaptarse de nuevo a todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Su tarde había sido un poco aburrida, pues se dio cuenta de que al ser una proyección realmente no podía hacer nada que implicara contacto con otro objeto; como leer o así. Así que se había dedicado a pasear un rato dejando que la gente lo viera.

Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que el dolor era mucho menor al que había sentido horas antes, pero que seguía procediendo del mismo sitio. Volvió a abrir los ojos e intentó incorporarse.

- ¡No! –exclamó una voz al mismo tiempo que alguien le ponía una mano en el pecho para que volviera a estar acostado-. Falta poco para que termine, así que no te incorpores aún.

Harry hizo caso y se volvió a recostar. Alzó la vista y se encontró con tres pares de ojos que lo observaban detenidamente. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre. A dos de ellos Harry ya los conocía, eran Íole e Ildar; aquellas eran, junto con Ithilwen, aquellos que había conocido en su última y única visita.

Por lo tanto se paró más detenidamente a observar a la otra mujer. Parecía ser muy joven, pues aparentaba rondar los veintipocos. Su cabello era una melena rubia y corta, a lo A-18 (androide nº18 o C-18, personaje de Dragon Ball Z) y no le llegaba a los hombros. Sus ojos eran azules, y uno al mirarlos les recordaba al mar; azules y profundos. Su cara era algo alargada y sus rasgos eran más afilados de lo normal; y contenían cierta belleza que a Harry le recordaba en cierta medida la silueta de Ithilwen (aunque tenía que reconocer que Ithilwen le parecía mucho más guapa). Si no fuera porque sus orejas estaban ocultas por su pelo podría comprobar si ella era también una elfa.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó ella.

- Como si me hubieran cortado la mano –respondió remarcando el sarcasmo y haciendo sonreír a los otros.

- No te preocupes. El proceso de regeneración está casi terminado. En un momento podrás sacar de la mezcla el brazo con tu nueva mano.

Harry se miró el brazo y comprobó sorprendido que tenía razón, a través del líquido podía distinguir la forma de una mano.

- Menos mal que te trajeron aquí. Si no llegas a venir te habrías quedado sin mano para siempre.

- ¿Acaso no me habrían podido curar en otro sitio? –preguntó Harry horrorizado.

- No. Sea cual sea el arma que te cortó la mano tenía impregnada una neurotoxina que vuelve lo que toca inmune a la magia.

- ¿Entonces vosotros cómo…?

- Nosotros utilizamos otro tipo de magia, y no directamente sobre el corte. Ese líquido que ves es una mezcla de varias pociones que neutralizan el efecto de la neurotoxina para que no se extienda por el brazo y hace que tu propio cuerpo se regenere, algo imposible sin ese líquido.

Harry se quedó en silencio mirando el líquido y notando frío mezclado con dolor al final de su brazo izquierdo.

- Pero hay algo que necesitamos saber –dijo Íldar rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Lo qué?

- ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Harry respiró un par de veces antes de responder.

- Por la descripción que le conté a Berengar él dice que fue un Mastercrow.

Tanto la chica rubia como Íldar empalidecieron al oír eso. Pero Íole no parecía sorprendida.

- Ha aparecido mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba –murmuró ella antes de girarse hacia Íldar-. Deberás poner sobre aviso a los otros consejeros, Íldar. La antigua amenaza ha vuelto –se volvió a girar hacia Harry-. ¿Dijo a quién buscaba?

- A… a los descendientes de los nueve.

La chica rubia empalideció aún más al escuchar esto último.

- Pero… ¿por qué? –preguntó ella algo temerosa.

Harry la miró y al sentir su temor le vino una idea a la cabeza.

- Eres uno de los descendientes. ¿Me equivoco?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó ella sorprendida pero endureciendo un poco su mirada.

- Tus gestos te delatan.

- ¿Pero por qué busca un Mastercrow a los descendientes de los nueve? –preguntó Íldar confuso.

- ¿Por qué va a ser? –respondió Íole antes de abandonar la habitación-. Su amo se lo ha ordenado. Yo me voy a descansar, que tengo jaqueca. Íldar, ya sabes lo que hacer. Nestariel, haz el favor de responder las preguntas del muchacho.

- Eso… es imposible –murmuró Nestariel sin darse apenas cuenta de la marcha de Íole-. El último amo conocido de los Mastercrow era…

- El Rolbragt –terminó Íldar por ella-. Y gracias a todos los dioses esa criatura está cautiva en algún lugar remoto.

Harry negó.

- La criatura fue liberada a finales de Agosto. Y desde entonces parece que busca el poder de los nueve.

- Esos… esos tienen que ser los estremecimientos que sentía en la naturaleza…

- Por ahora han muerto dos de ellos –continuó Harry sin prestar atención a lo mencionado por Nestariel ya que no lo había entendido.

- En eso te equivocas, joven. Han muerto cuatro de los nueve. Sólo que dos de ellos se han ido de la manera habitual.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Como descendiente estoy conectada a los otros, y como elfa puedo percibir con mayor claridad que otros lo que ocurre en la naturaleza. En los últimos meses he notado que uno de los descendientes murió, pero su legado pasó a su descendiente como es lo habitual. También sentí que a otro de ellos le llegó su hora a mediados de verano; pero no hubo ningún heredero suyo al que pudiera pasar el legado sanguíneo. Su poder sigue residiendo en el cadáver a la espera de que algún descendiente de los nueve lo recoja y se lo pueda pasar a alguien más. Las otras dos muertes que sentí bien podrían ser las que tú sabes.

Los tres quedaron en silencio asimilando esa nueva información, hasta que Íldar volvió a romperlo.

- Bueno… debo ir a hablar con algunas personas… Siento que nos hayamos visto en estas circunstancias, Gabriel…

Y dicho esto se fue.

- ¿Por qué te atacó a ti el Mastercrow? –preguntó Nestariel.

- Porque fui el único que pudo hacerle frente –respondió Harry. Sería mejor no revelar a todos que era el heredero del silencio-. ¿Puedes explicarme tú qué diablos es un Mastercrow?

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

- Es cierto. Me había comentado ese tal Berengar que no eras de aquí… ¿Conoces la historia de Odín y de sus cuervos Hugin y Munin?

- No.

- Pues verás. Antiguamente Odín era considerado en las tierras del norte como el dios del conocimiento, la sabiduría y la guerra. Se dice que para obtener el conocimiento que poseía tuvo que sacrificar uno de sus ojos en el pozo de Mimir para poder beber de esas aguas que le otorgaron la sabiduría de los años. Desde entonces utilizaba a dos cuervos, Hugin y Munin, para estar informado de todo. Todas las mañanas los enviaba en direcciones opuestas y por la tarde le susurraban todo lo que habían visto al oído.

- ¿Cuervos? ¿Pero y si algún otro animal o criatura los cazaba?

- Ahí estaba el peligro –concordó ella-. Y no sólo en eso. También los enemigos de Odín le mataban a los cuervos sin que él se enterase. Él los podía devolver a la vida, pero después de un tiempo comprobó que ese sistema no le era útil. Así que como dios de la guerra que era ideó otra solución.

- ¿Cuál?

- A partir de esos cuervos creó una nueva especie: los "Mastercrow". Señores de los cuervos formados a partir de varios de ellos. Odín les otorgó las habilidades de los mejores guerreros del Valhalla; la inmunidad a la magia y el rastreo de ésta comparable al de las valquirias y la posibilidad de transformarse. Tenían un aspecto parecido al humano con el que combatir a sus enemigos; y luego tenían la posibilidad de transformarse cada uno en varios cuervos normales y corrientes para poder ir de un lugar a otro más rápidamente.

- A ver si he entendido bien. ¿Un Mastercrow es una especie de "Señor de los cuervos" que puede transformarse en varios cuervos? –Nestariel asintió-. ¿Y si mataban a alguno de esos cuervos, pero no a todos?

- Al Mastercrow le bastaba con encontrar un cuervo cualquiera para volver a estar completo. Para acabar con ellos había que acabar con todos los cuervos, o encargarse de él en su forma "humana".

- ¿Y qué pasó con ellos?

- Se hicieron demasiado crueles; y aunque obedecían a Odín les gustaba causar toda la destrucción posible. Y por eso cuando se surgió la criatura ellos se volvieron en contra de su amo ante las promesas de eternas guerras que les proporcionaba el Rolbragt. Fueron especialmente crueles y sangrientos contra los inocentes, por lo que fueron casi los primeros en caer. Al final sólo quedaron dos, y como para la reproducción de ellos eran necesarios como mínimo tres su especie fue condenada desde ese momento a la extinción. La criatura, al ver eso, decidió que lo mejor era preservar a esos dos que quedaban para un momento en el que de verdad los necesitase; pues ya tenía suficientes siervos. Y fueron escondidos en algún lugar, esperando el momento en el que les tocase volver.

Harry se quedó callado y asimilando esa nueva información.

- ¿Tienen alguna debilidad en especial? –preguntó.

- La verdad… no lo recuerdo. Lo que te he contado es parte de la historia que nos contamos nosotros de generación en generación…

- Entiendo. ¿Cómo es que sabe dónde estáis los descendientes? ¿Cómo os detecta?

- Tal como dije antes una de sus habilidades es su capacidad para rastrear cualquier tipo de magia. Toda magia deja un rastro, más o menos visible; pero estas criaturas son capaces de detectarlo por insignificantes que sea. Esta habilidad no la tiene ni siquiera el Rolbragt, y seguramente por eso utiliza a los Mastercrow para buscar por él.

- Pero para poder seguir un rastro se necesita una muestra del rastro que se sigue… ¿Cómo va a rastrear algo desconocido para él?

- Si tal como dices la criatura ya ha acabado con dos de los nueve, entonces de ahí toma el Mastercrow la muestra. La magia de los nueve es parecida.

- Pero aún así si uno de los descendientes está mezclado con mucha más gente le tiene que ser mucho más difícil identificarlo. ¿Cómo lo hace entonces?

- A ellos no les importa la exactitud. Como ya te dije antes eran crueles, y no les importaba los daños a terceros.

El silencio los volvió a embargar, pues Harry ya no tenía más preguntas. Comparó la actitud de Akron con la mencionada por Nestariel, y por desgracia para él parecía coincidir. ¿Pero cómo había detectado al heredero del silencio? Esa es la única duda que le quedaba.

De repente el líquido del cubo en el que Harry tenía puesto el brazo izquierdo empezó a burbujear y volverse de un color rojo.

- ¡Bien! El proceso ha acabado –dijo Nestariel. Fue a un rincón del cuarto donde había una mesa con varios objetos encima. Cogió una toalla y se acercó de nuevo a él-. Saca ahora el brazo del líquido lentamente para que se acostumbre al aire de nuevo.

Harry hizo lo pedido y empezó a sacarlo lentamente, notando cierta molestia al entrar la piel bañada por aquel líquido ahora rojo en contacto con el aire. En cuanto lo sacó por completo pudo ver con satisfacción más claramente que antes que tenía una mano nueva; pero Nestariel le cubrió enseguida todo el brazo con la toalla. No lo secó a conciencia, sólo le quitó el líquido sobrante de manera que al quitarle la toalla Harry tenía el brazo (y la mano) húmedo y rojizo por el líquido.

- No intentes mover la mano aún –dijo ella mientras dejaba otra vez la toalla encima de la mesa y cogía unas vendas.

Fue hacia él y empezó a vendarle el brazo (primero dedo por dedo, después la mano en general por encima de los dedos ya vendados y por último el resto del brazo.

- ¿Para qué son las vendas?

- Para que no muevas demasiado ni la mano ni el brazo. Ahora deberás permanecer así toda la noche, sin moverla. Eso terminará el proceso de regeneración por completo. Por ahora tu mente aún extraña tu anterior mano y te resultará raro mover esta; pero mañana ya se habrá acostumbrado lo suficiente como para que puedas manejarla de forma normal. Aún así ten cuidado, pues cualquier roce te dolerá durante un par de días.

- ¿Significa que ya puedo irme?

- Sí, pero has de saber lo siguiente. El método usado para curarte te ha devuelto la mano cuando cualquier otro método habría sido en vano por culpa de esa neurotoxina. Pero aunque gracias a este líquido esa neurotoxina no se ha extendido por el resto de tu cuerpo sí que se ha "fusionado" con los líquidos que constituyen tu nueva mano. Y eso quiere decir que si algún día te hieren en la mano no podrá ser curada con ningún tipo de magia. Sólo de forma natural o con alguna poción natural.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que mi mano es inmune a la magia? –preguntó Harry impresionado.

- Mayoritariamente sí, o eso creo. Así que ten cuidado cuando te hieran.

- No te preocupes, del lugar de donde vengo es más probable que me ataquen con magia que físicamente –Harry se levantó y se estiró un poco-. Bueno, es hora de que me vaya antes de que me extrañen.

- ¿No te olvidas de algo? –preguntó ella divertida.

- ¿De qué? –cuestionó él con curiosidad.

- De tu ropa –respondió ella indicando las prendas que le habían quitado y había puesto en una silla.

Harry miró hacia allí y luego a su cuerpo, comprobando que su pecho estaba desnudo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cara se puso del mismo color que el cabello de Ron, pues al ver la cara divertida de Nestariel se sonrojó.

**…**

Remus volvía a Hogwarts seguido por George y llevando la mano que habían encontrado, aunque cubierta por una tela que había conjurado. Después de buscar un rato más por la zona habían desistido, pues no había ningún rastro de sangre que abandonara el lugar; así que había supuesto que Gabriel se habría marchado de allí mágicamente…

Una vez que llegaron al castillo fueron a la enfermería, donde presumieron que estaban Dumbledore y Hermione; pero al llegar allí sólo se encontraba ésta última y acompañada por Fred.

- ¿Y Albus? –le preguntó Remus a Madame Pomfrey.

- Como ya estaba casi recuperado insistió en marcharse –respondió ella disgustada-. Luego volvió, pero tuvo que marcharse otra vez junto con el auror herido para hablar con los otros aurores. Si queréis podéis quedaros aquí con la señorita Granger, pero no la exaltéis que ya ha tenido que tomar mucha poción calmante.

- Vale… Fred, George; id a junto de la profesora McGonagall y explicarle a ella lo visto –los gemelos obedecieron y se marcharon. Remus miró a Hermione, quién estaba sentada en una silla algo más calmada pero aún así con la cara llena de culpa; y volvió a preguntarle a la enfermera-. ¿No han venido sus amigos a junto de ella?

- Le dijimos al señor Weasley que ella estaba aquí… pero se fue al igual que el resto de los que estuvieron en las Tres Escobas a cenar. Y el señor Potter… la verdad es que me sorprende que no haya venido. Supongo que aún no lo sabe. Me imagino que vendrá en cuanto se lo cuenten.

Remus escondió una mueca. ¿Harry, dónde estás? No iban a tardar demasiado en darse cuenta de su ausencia…

Pero en ese preciso instante, como conjurado mágicamente para satisfacer los pensamientos de Remus, el susodicho apareció por la puerta de la enfermería.

Vio a Harry entrar y mirar hacia ellos. Remus pudo comprobar que ya se había quitado el traje que le hacía ser Gabriel y se había puesto de nuevo unas gafas. De hecho se preguntaba cómo es que a nadie le había llamado la atención que este año Harry llevara ese modelo más moderno.

Harry se acercó a ellos, y Remus se fijó en su brazo izquierdo, que llevaba metido dentro de un bolsillo.

- Ron me ha contado parte de lo que ha pasado. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

La enfermera, que lo miraba con cara de "sabía que no tardaría en llegar", se lo indicó antes de volver a su despacho, pues había sido un día ajetreado para ella y ya no se la necesitaba más por el momento. Remus le lanzó a Harry una mirada interrogante, a lo que Harry murmuró un "después" antes de dirigirse hacia Hermione.

El licántropo, más calmado observó como Hermione, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry, lo abrazaba y se ponía a llorar en su hombro. Por un instante se tensó al notar la ligera expresión de dolor que no pudo evitar poner Harry cuando Hermione se le abalanzó encima del brazo, pero se calmó cuando Harry quitó el brazo del bolsillo y puso su mano izquierda (aunque con cuidado) en la espalda de ella. Remus frunció el ceño, pero prefirió no pensar en lo que estaba viendo. Harry ya se lo explicaría en otro momento.

Salió de la enfermería dejándolos solos y fue a buscar a Dumbledore. Por el camino no pudo evitar sonreír por la ironía de que Hermione, sin saberlo, estaba siendo consolada por quien la había hecho llorar.

Esperaba que después de todo lo ocurrido hoy Harry se diera cuenta de que Hermione sentía algo por él, por muchas cosas raras que estuviera haciendo ella. Quizá todo lo que hizo tenía una explicación. Sólo esperaba que si estaba equivocado con respecto a ella, Harry no sufriera más.

**…**

Harry entró en la enfermería ya con sus pintas de siempre, donde le preguntó a la enfermera dónde se encontraba Hermione. Cuando obtuvo la respuesta y después de decirle a Remus que ya hablarían se acercó hacia ella.

No dijo nada, sólo puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

Hermione, al sentir el contacto alzó la vista y al ver a su mejor amigo se abalanzó encima de él para abrazarlo y buscar consuelo como sólo Harry conseguía darle cuando estaba deprimida.

No notó la expresión de dolor que puso Harry cuando se le abalanzó encima del brazo, ni cómo lo movía muy lentamente. Lo que sí notó fue la duda en sus gestos, como siempre le pasaba cuando Hermione le daba una muestra de cariño; y como le puso la mano izquierda (que con unos pocos de polvos de Lylian había conseguido disimular las vendas) en la espalda y con la derecha movía su cabeza hacia su hombro.

- Desahógate si quieres –le susurró él al oído como tantas veces antes le había dicho en las pocas ocasiones en las que ella había estado muy deprimida.

Y ella se desahogó. A pesar de toda la poción calmante que le habían dado ella lloró. Sollozó un buen rato en el hombro de su amigo mientras él le acariciaba el pelo como había hecho en las otras ocasiones.

Eran muy escasas esas ocasiones, pero ella no siempre había sido la que lo consolaba a él. Incluso ella a veces no soportaba la presión y las burlas y acababa derrumbándose, y eran esos momentos en los que ella buscaba a Harry para poder desahogarse y calmarse; pues él tenía un efecto calmante en ella, al igual que ella en él.

Estuvieron así durante unos cuantos minutos, sin que nadie los molestara (Remus ya se había ido y la enfermera estaba en su despacho ajena a todo). Poco a poco Hermione empezó a calmarse.

- ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Harry, a lo que ella asintió sin abandonar aún su hombro-. ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?

Hermione le empezó a relatar lo ocurrido. Empezó por parte de la cita con Ron (lo que hizo que Harry sintiera ciertos celos además de pensar en lo poco considerado que había sido Ron con ella), cuando se encontraron con Gabriel, la charla que tuvieron con él, la llegada del encapuchado, la pelea, la separación del grupo, cómo Gabriel le salvó la vida y sus duras palabras.

- Entonces debo darle las gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por salvarte la vida. No me perdonaría el no haber estado allí si te hubiera pasado algo.

- … No sabes lo culpable que me sentí cuando lo vi allí en el suelo y sujetándose el muñón. Y luego sus palabras… me dolieron mucho y me hicieron sentirme aún más culpable.

- No creo que fuera su intención –murmuró Harry como respuesta sintiéndose fatal por haberla hecho sentir así-. Supongo que el dolor de perder una mano sumado con la sorpresa de verte allí y la vergüenza de que lo vieras así fue lo que le hizo decir aquello.

Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró esperanzada.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Claro! Ahora lo que puedes hacer para olvidar esa culpabilidad es escribirle una carta para explicarle cómo lo sientes. Ya verás cómo te responde pidiéndote disculpas por sus palabras.

La sonrisa que puso Harry en esa última frase la hizo sonreír a ella también.

- De acuerdo. Siento que hayas tenido que aguantarme.

- Tú siempre lo haces conmigo.

- Últimamente ya no… Gabriel mencionó algo de que te había presentado a una amiga suya que también había perdido a un ser querido y que era con ella con quién te estás escribiendo para desahogarte.

Harry asintió.

- Hace algunos años perdió a su padre; y hace un par de semanas también a su madre. Es agradable hablar con alguien que ha pasado por una experiencia parecida.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No preguntaste más que aquella vez en el Gran Comedor; y no era un buen lugar para decirlo. Además… -Harry calló de pronto, como no estando seguro de lo que decir.

- ¿Además qué?

- … me daba vergüenza –admitió Harry en casi un murmullo-. Apuesto a que pensaríais otra cosa distinta de lo que realmente es antes de dejarme explicarlo, y aún así seguro que Ron no se creería lo que yo dijera y pensaría justamente que me gusta esa chica.

Hermione, sin saber el motivo, se alegró por esa última frase de Harry, o al menos ante el hecho de que a Harry no le gustaba esa chica con la que se escribía.

- ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño ahora a cenar? –sugirió él.

- No me apetece ver a nadie ni que me vean así…

- No hay problema. Después de avisar a Madame Pomfrey de que te voy a secuestrar pasaremos por las cocinas…

- No –exclamó ella sin dejarle terminar-. No quiero darles más trabajo a los elfos.

- Y yo no iba a sugerir eso. ¿Me vas a dejar terminar? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo asentir-. Como decía… pediremos algunos ingredientes e iremos a la sala de los Menesteres dónde te prepararé yo algo. ¿Qué te parece?

- No hace falta que pases trabajo por mí…

- ¡Para nada! No es la primera vez que lo hago. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me permites ser tu cocinero hoy?

Hermione sonrió.

- De acuerdo señor Potter. A ver con qué me sorprendes.

**…**

Voldemort estaba contento. Sus planes estaban saliendo como estaba previsto. La inactividad de sus siervos estaba desconcertando enormemente a la patética Orden de Dumbledore y el Ministerio prácticamente se estaba auto-destruyendo gracias a ese estúpido de Fudge. Faltaba poco para que se viera obligado a renunciar y sería entonces el mejor momento para que actuara él…

Pero pensaba hacer las cosas esta vez con aún más sutileza que antes. Los dejaría confiarse pensando que los escasos ataques que él hacía contra algún que otro muggle era lo único que podía hacer por culpa de los "grandes esfuerzos" del departamento de aurores.

Y él seguiría mientras con su plan de armar un ejército. Había mandado a sus espías a secuestrar y lanzar Imperius a los mejores herreros mágicos; y también a algunos ingenieros muggles. Claro que él no les decía a sus mortífagos para qué los quería; sólo les ordenaba a quienes quería que le trajeran "vivo y en buenas condiciones".

También había empezado a hablar con ciertos goblins, pues su habilidad con la fabricación de objetos mágicos era de sobra conocida; sólo superada antiguamente por los enanos. Pero actualmente ni los enanos existían y los goblins eran reticentes a hacer tratos con cualquier mago.

Pero eso no importaba ahora. No tenía prisa para la creación de ese ejército. Las cosas ya iban por buen camino y ahora lo que le interesaban eran tres cosas:

En primer lugar tenía que atrapar a ese maldito aprendiz pelirrojo de aquel muggle. Menuda sorpresa se llevó al enterarse de que era un mago y de que había sido capaz de enfrentarse contra seis de sus mortífagos. Claro está que había tenido ayuda…

Según se había enterado ese pelirrojo había acudido al bar buscando a alguien. "Un nuevo maestro". Y la persona a la que encontró había realizado una magia muy poderosa, si lo que su informador le dijo era cierto.

¿Tendría algo que ver con ese nuevo maestro que había en Hogwarts? Su espía le había dicho que era más poderoso de lo normal, lo suficientemente poderoso como para "casi" controlar a Potter bajo un Imperius… Paparruchas… ¡Sólo exageran! ¡No existía un poder mayor que el suyo!

Pero lo que sí era cierto es que ese maestro era poseedor de un Dittaquo, un objeto de tiempos de Merlín. Ese objeto tenía que ser suyo…

Pero no iba a precipitar acontecimientos… Se apoderaría de ese objeto y le daría la posibilidad a ese personaje de servirle… o morir.

En segundo lugar, en su mente no dejaba de repetirse lo sucedido aquel día en Exmoor. No entendía bien cómo aquel Weasley se había hecho tan poderoso en cuestión de segundos. Tan poderoso que incluso lo había herido y debilitado. Tardó varias semanas en recuperarse completamente sin que nadie se enterara, pues no le interesaba que alguien supiera de aquello. Pero al parecer el propio Weasley no había podido soportar tanto poder y ahora estaba en coma en el hospital mágico. ¿Qué había sido de aquello que había liberado? ¿Sería lo que le había proporcionado ese poder al Weasley? Lo averiguaría. Tenía a varios mortífagos espiando en el hospital a la espera de que saliera del coma para poder secuestrarlo e interrogarlo…

Por último y aún más importante. ¡Potter! Era como una espina clavada, atormentándole y dando esperanza al mundo mágico. Por su culpa ya no lo consideraban invencible.

Sonrió. Le iba a hacer sufrir, y el último informe de su espía en Hogwarts le había resultado interesante y bastante prometedor para ello…

- Te lo prometo Harry Potter. Aprovecha bien este año, porque será el último que tengas en Hogwarts. Juro que antes de tu próximo cumpleaños morirás.

* * *

Hoy se cumple un año desde que empecé a publicar esta historia.

Y en un año he publicado sobre 24 capítulos...

¡Aún recuerdo cuando empecé a escribirle que sólo quería escribir algo basado en una historia que leí de tres capítulos en la que los amigos de Harry lo traicionaban!

Quién me iba a decir entonces que se me ocurrirían tantas cosas... Y todo lo que va a pasar...

Pero bueno, hablemos de algo que creo que os interesa más: la votación.

A todos los que han acertado les he enviado un mensaje privado con la respuesta, aunque no estoy seguro de que les gustara a todos... Si alguno tiene alguna queja de mi respuesta teneis dos opciones: O esperais a leer lo que ocurre para saber porqué acabará así o podeis enviarme un mensaje privado contandome vuestra opinión.

Para los que me enviaron reviews anónimos, evidentemente no pude responderos porque no quiero poner aquí quién va a ser la pareja de Harry al acabar el sexto año (no quiero que sea conocida por toute le monde aún). Pero os diré que los que acertaron fueron SarissLovess, Saruyi y Dani.

Lo que más me sorprendió fueron algunas de vuestras elecciones para el próximo en morir (vale, alguno lo puse por poner y rellenar hueco; pero algunos lo considerasteis tan seriamente que incluso yo quedé dudando...)

Y por cierto, que sea el próximo en morir no significa que fuera a morir en este capítulo. Sea quien sea el próximo en morir le llegará su hora en Navidad (ya lo tengo pensado y casi preparado en mi cabeza, solo falta escribirlo).

Bueno. Quizás deba disculparme por tardar tanto en publicar, pero es que me costó acabar el capítulo. Como dije en alguna ocasión no se me dan demasiado bien describir emociones, sentimientos... ASí que me costó encontrar las palabras que me convencieron.

Ahora me está costando el siguiente capítulo... pero bueno, lo que puedo adelantar es que empezará a pasar el tiempo algo más rápido (creo que ya he escrito demasiados capítulos que abarcaban muy pocos días)

Bueno, gracias por leer y si no estais enfadados por mi respuesta a los que habeis acertado en la votacion comentad.


	25. Capítulo 25: Hablando de chicas

**Capítulo 25: Hablando de chicas**

Observó cómo la blanca lechuza de Idhrenohtar se alejaba llevando consigo la próxima carta para él; y cuando se perdió finalmente en el horizonte ella siguió mirando al mismo punto, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba recordando la historia que le había contado Idhrenohtar sobre su vida. Le daba pena lo que sufrió desde tan pequeño. Y a pesar de todo se había convertido en alguien muy agradable aunque también algo introvertido.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a casa. Quizás un rato estudiando sus libros la ayudarían a calmarse y quitarse esas preocupaciones que tenía de la cabeza.

Vio a su hermana meditando en el jardín, o al menos intentándolo; ya que eso es lo que estos días ella le estaba enseñando. Era una pena que se distrajera con tanta facilidad por cualquier cosa, pero no se lo podía reprochar ya que cuando ella era pequeña también le pasaba lo mismo.

Sonriendo entró en casa, pero fue entonces cuando lo notó. Un golpe en las barreras. Alguien estaba intentando pasar.

Corriendo cogió sus armas y salió de la casa.

- ¡Caladhiel! ¡Entra en casa! ¡Ahora! –exclamó asustada a su hermana, quien se sobresaltó por el repentino grito.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermana? –preguntó ella sabiendo que si Ithilwen le había llamado por su nombre es que pasaba algo malo.

- Alguien está intentando atravesar las barreras. ¡Entra en casa y coge la piedra para ir a Ávalon! Si en media hora no he vuelto o viene alguien más vete.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar se marchó corriendo de allí, casi volando con sus gráciles pasos.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera quien se temía que era, porque si lo era…

Aceleró aún más sus pasos, maldiciendo mentalmente por haber sido su hermana y no ella la descendiente de los nueve. Maldiciendo por culpa de ese temor que tenía de que le pasara algo. Maldiciendo contra quién fuera que hubiera liberado a la criatura…

Y si algo le ocurría a su hermana… Pobre de aquel que le hiciera algo. Se pasaría toda la eternidad intentando vengarse si fuese necesario.

**…**

Hermione se despertó la mañana siguiente más descansada. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que recordara todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Aún se sentía algo mal por Gabriel, pero gracias a Harry ya se encontraba mejor. El relatarle todo lo ocurrido le ayudó a expulsar el veneno que sentía dentro, y él la había animado y habían pasado un rato agradable. De hecho ya hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban un momento así, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Había sido todo un espectáculo ver a Harry preparar una pizza, aunque ella notó que utilizaba mucho más su mano derecha que la izquierda. Él la tranquilizó diciendo que era porque se había dado un pequeño golpe en la mano y prefería no moverla demasiado por ahora. Aún así ella insistió en vérsela; pero como no había visto ningún moratón lo dejó estar.

Estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, incluso le comentó lo ilusionada que estaba por estar saliendo con Ron; pero no pudo evitar notar cierta tristeza en los ojos de Harry cuando había mencionado eso. Ella le había preguntado por ello, sin embargo él había respondido que no pasaba nada.

Claro está que Hermione sabía perfectamente cuando Harry le estaba mintiendo, y la verdad es que le preocupaba la posibilidad de que él no aceptara su relación con Ron. Y a pesar de que le había estado dando vueltas al asunto no encontraba ninguna razón convincente que explicara eso.

Tendría que pensarlo con calma. Harry no se hubiera entristecido (por mucho que intentara ocultarlo) de su relación con Ron si no tuviese algún motivo importante.

Se levantó y mientras se aseaba pensó en lo que tenía que hacer:

En primer lugar tenía que escribirle una carta a Gabriel tal y como Harry le había sugerido. Esperaba poder calmar su conciencia de esa manera… ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a ella con él? ¿Por qué al verlo le resultaba familiar? ¿Por qué se sentía algo atraída hacia él? Solamente cuando hablaba mal de Harry era capaz de no sentir esa ligera atracción… ¿Por qué?

Y Harry… tenía que sonsacarle la verdad, si de verdad le molestaba que estuviera saliendo con Ron y el motivo.

También tenía que pasar un rato con Ron. O al menos eso le decía fuertemente una parte de ella. Después de todo ahora eran novios.

Hermione sonrió un momento ante ese pensamiento, pero después se le borró la sonrisa. Aunque en parte estaba feliz por estar por fin saliendo con el chico que quería no se sentía tan contenta como pensaba que estaría…

Se sacudió la cabeza. No tenía que pensar en ello. Lo mejor sería ir a escribir esa carta y después dedicarse un rato a estudiar los libros y apuntes que la profesora McGonagall le había dado en verano para que se pudiera convertir en una animaga.

Ya estaba cansada de estar tan confusa con respecto a sus sentimientos. Había tomado una decisión y ahora no se echaría para atrás.

Pero no pudo evitar recordar aquellos momentos en los que vio como le coqueteaban Ginny, Selene y Cho a Harry. No pudo evitar volver a sentirse celosa. Tampoco pudo evitar volver a recordar a Gabriel el día anterior mientras charlaban…

- Pero también he sentido celos cuando Ron se mostraba interesado en Selene –murmuró en voz alta.

Se volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Lo mejor sería esperar. El tiempo le demostraría que los celos que había empezado a sentir cuando las chicas coqueteaban a Harry eran absurdos. Después de haber reflexionado sobre eso no había encontrado ninguna razón para ello. Sus sentimientos por Harry no habían sufrido ningún cambio repentino desde el año pasado… Después de todo era su mejor amigo y como tal le importaba mucho y se preocupaba por él.

Seguramente el motivo de esos celos que habían surgido era que simplemente no le gustaban demasiado las chicas que lo habían coqueteado. Cho le caía mal por lo ocurrido el año pasado. Ginny le parecía que cada vez se estaba haciendo más egocéntrica e interesada. Hermione creía que la atracción que ella decía tener por Harry no era más que una obsesión que aumentaba por el hecho de que él no le prestara atención. Selene… bueno, ella había sido porque no la conocía. Y otro tanto de lo mismo con esa chica con la que Harry se escribía… ¿No era normal entonces que se preocupara por su amigo? No quería que, con lo tímido que era con las chicas, éstas lo hicieran sufrir.

También había sentido esa ligera atracción por Gabriel. ¿Pero quién no se había sentido atraída alguna vez por alguien a primera vista? No era como si lo fuera a ver a menudo.

Ella mientras estaría feliz por estar saliendo con el chico que ella creía que realmente le gustaba. Ya el tiempo le demostraría que sus razonamientos eran correctos, como siempre (o eso creía ella).

**…**

Harry se despertó sobresaltado agarrándose la muñeca izquierda con la otra mano. Esa noche había decidido dormir para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su nueva mano, tal y como le había dicho Nestariel; pero por desgracia había tenido pesadillas.

Observó que los demás aún dormían. Normal, era domingo y todos se levantarían tarde. Miró la hora, y como observó que normalmente a esa hora iba a desayunar se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Hacía mucho que no tenía pesadillas. Claro que hacía mucho que no dormía. Recordó lo que John le había mencionado sobre "dormir de vez en cuando".

Volvió a su cama y después de volver a cerrar las cortinas entró en su baúl, donde se dedicó a quitarse las vendas. Cuando acabó observó que su brazo aún estaba un poco rojo, pero supuso que el color se iría en cuanto se lavara; así que se dedicó los siguientes minutos a hacer pequeños movimientos con la mano. Pudo comprobar que no le dolía ni le molestaba. De hecho parecía como si nunca la hubiera perdido.

Fue a ducharse y se lavó bien el brazo, yéndose tal y como había pensado el color rojo; pero comprobó que en la muñeca había quedado una pequeña línea, justo por donde se la habían cortado.

Harry suspiró. Bueno, al menos era algo disimulable.

Siguió comparándose un rato más la mano con la otra sin darse cuenta de unas líneas doradas y brillantes pero bastante finas que habían empezado a dibujarse en su antebrazo izquierdo…

Cuando acabó se vistió y cogió el espejo. No era un mal momento para hablar con Remus…

El susodicho no tardó mucho tiempo en contestar. La verdad es que parecía estar algo ansioso.

- ¡Harry! ¡Por fin! –exclamó el licántropo-. A penas he dormido esta noche esperando a que llamaras.

- Pues mal hecho. Ya ayer comprobaste que estaba en buenas condiciones.

- Lo sé, ¿pero qué quieres que te diga? Después del relato de Hermione de que a Gabriel le cortaron la mano y cuando luego voy yo a buscar algún rastro tuyo sólo encuentro dicha mano sangrante… No es como para dormir tranquilo… ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Ahí va! Me había olvidado de mi mano…

Remus lo miró con mala cara, por lo que Harry decidió no irse por las ramas y le empezó a relatar lo ocurrido; o más bien las partes que Remus no conocía con seguridad. Decidió callarse por ahora el detalle de que su mano era "inmune" a la magia y se centró más en el resto, dejándolo asombrado con lo de la proyección astral.

Cuando acabó le preguntó sobre lo que le había dicho a Dumbledore.

- Verás…

**Flash back**

Al entrar Remus al despacho de Dumbledore todos los que estaban dentro (Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, la señora Weasley y los gemelos; ya que el resto de los miembros de la Orden que habían acudido ya se habían marchado) se giraron hacia él.

- Remus, te estábamos esperando –dijo Dumbledore-. Cuéntame lo que averiguaste.

- ¿No te lo contaron aún Fred y George?

- No. Llegaron momentos antes que tú. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Encontraste a la señorita Granger?

- Sí, la encontramos llorando por lo que había presenciado. Después de que nos contara lo que le había ocurrido Fred la acompañó a la enfermería dónde la enfermera le dio poción calmante. Ahora está Harry con ella.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall preocupada.

- Gabriel y el desconocido estaban luchando, y según Hermione parecía que Gabriel llevaba las de ganar; pero en un momento de distracción le dieron una patada en la entrepierna. Hermione no pudo evitar ir a comprobar como estaba, pero al verla el otro intentó atacarla. Gabriel se dio cuenta en el último instante y consiguió apartarla y salvarle la vida. Pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Está bien el muchacho?

Remus, por toda respuesta destapó la mano ensangrentada; lo que empalideció a todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué… qué fue de Gabriel? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall con un hilo de voz.

- Según Hermione consiguió clavarle al otro una de sus propias dagas, provocando su huída. Entonces Gabriel le dijo a Hermione que se fuera y lo dejara en paz, razón por la que ella se siente tan culpable y mal. Cuando llegamos al lugar de los hechos sólo encontramos un pequeño rastro de sangre y la mano. También noté un pequeño rastro de magia, lo que me hace suponer que se fue de allí mágicamente.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Dumbledore-. Debemos encontrarlo y ayudarle.

- Ojalá lo supiera. Supongo que a algún lugar donde pudiera ser curado.

Dumbledore asintió mientras pensaba en algo.

- Molly, Fred, George; id a San Mungo y buscadlo allí. Si alguien os pregunta decid que buscáis a un primo vuestro, como también es pelirrojo no resultara difícil de creer.

Fin Flash back

- Después de eso no pasó mucho más –dijo Remus-. Dumbledore me preguntó por mi encuentro con Gabriel y si me había contado algo importante.

- ¿Qué le respondiste?

- Que ibas a hacerlo, pero entonces llegaron Ron y Hermione y no los conocías lo suficiente como para hablar delante de ellos de cosas importantes.

Harry sonrió.

- Bien, eso hará que Dumbledore sienta más curiosidad.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Realmente no puedo hacer mucho más. Gabriel debe seguir desaparecido un tiempo y no hay nada que pueda hacer que ayude de alguna manera, excepto que a ti se te ocurra algo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a la Orden con Voldemort?

Remus negó.

- Voldemort está mucho más quieto de lo habitual. Sólo se producen ciertos ataques bastante aislados que sospechamos son para que el Ministerio se confíe. Por el resto sólo parece estar intentando encontrar a Gabriel y lo que posee.

- Debe estar entonces ocupado con lo que sea que le haya hecho ir a Exmoor personalmente.

Remus se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue Voldemort en persona?

- Me lo dijo Dumbledore "para mantenerme contento con algo de información". ¿Qué tal está Bill?

- Algo mejor, pero parece no recuperarse. Los medimagos no saben lo que le pasa. Su núcleo mágico parece estar en perfectas condiciones, pero débil por algún motivo; al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

- Sin saber lo que ha pasado no van a poder ayudarle. ¿Fue algún miembro de la Orden a averiguarlo?

- No. Dumbledore considera que es demasiado peligroso. Lo único que hace la Orden es vigilar la entrada, pero hasta ahora no ha pasado nada. Nadie más ha ido por allí.

Harry suspiró.

- ¿Me avisarás si pasa algo?

- Sabes que Dumbledore no quiere que vosotros sepáis nada… Pero intentaré mantener a Gabriel informado –añadió con un guiño.

- Vale. Yo seguiré entrenando… Según lo que me había dicho al principio Berengar una vez que consiguiera realizar la proyección el resto sería más fácil. También iré a la biblioteca e intentaré consultar algún libro de viejas pociones para intentar saber las equivalencias actuales de los ingredientes de la receta de la poción del lobisome.

- ¿Los in…? ¿Ya encontraste la receta?

- Luna la encontró y la tradujo –afirmó Harry-. El problema es que los ingredientes no tienen traducción.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

- No. Yo buscaré hoy a ver si encuentro algo. En todo caso le preguntaré mañana a Berengar. Supongo que él incluso sabrá dónde encontrar los ingredientes más rápidamente que nosotros.

- De acuerdo. Avísame si necesitas ayuda con ello.

Harry se despidió y volvió a guardar el espejo.

Bajó al Gran Comedor y para alivio suyo no se encontró a nadie conocido, así que se sentó a desayunar tranquilamente. Cuando estaba acabando apareció Hermione, quién no se sorprendió de verlo allí.

- Hola Harry. ¿Otra vez dormiste poco? –preguntó preocupada.

- Dormí un poco más que de costumbre.

- Pero no es bueno que duermas tan poco…

- Mas o menos duermo el mismo tiempo que tú.

Antes de que Hermione dijera algo más Harry le dio un último bocado a lo suyo y se levantó. No quería seguir hablando del tema. No sabía que más excusas darle.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí. Quiero ir a la sala de Menesteres a practicar un par de cosas sobre los trabajos y deberes extra que me puso B… el profesor Wermint.

Hermione asintió. Sabía que Harry estaba un poco cansado de ese tema y prefirió no insistirle más.

- De acuerdo. Cuando acabe y si Ron aún no se levantó para entonces iré a acompañarte –respondió sin pensar mucho en sus palabras y preguntándose qué iba a practicar Harry.

Esa frase le sentó a Harry como una patada en el culo; pero se fue antes de exteriorizar emoción alguna. "Si Ron aún no se levantó para entonces". ¿Acaso él era carne de segundo plato? Suspiró.

Llegó al séptimo piso casi mecánicamente y entró en la recién aparecida sala sin casi darse cuenta de ello; pero al entrar le llamó la atención un espejo que había en el medio del cuarto. O más bien un doble espejo del tamaño de Harry abierto en forma de V. ¿En qué habría estado pensando para que apareciese eso?

Se aproximó con curiosidad, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca se vio reflejado en ambos espejos…

Dos Harrys le devolvieron la mirada.

- No me gusta tu actitud, Potter –respondió el de la izquierda.

Harry simplemente alzó una ceja entre sorprendido y curioso.

- A mí tampoco me gusta, pero es comprensible, Saklas –respondió el de la derecha.

Al escuchar ese nombre Harry empezó a caer en la cuenta. Esos espejos estaban reflejando a aquellas partes de sí mismo que conoció en el verano. Gabriel y Samael, Yibril y Saklas.

- ¡¿Comprensible, Yibril? –exclamó Saklas mirándole un segundo antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Harry-. ¡Es estúpido! Entiendo que te comportes normal con tus "amigos", sobre todo con Hermione que es la más intuitiva de todos; pero es que tú te estás pasando.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿A qué viene ese coqueteo con ella? ¿A qué viene consolarla de esa manera? ¡Es culpa suya lo que le ocurre!

- Sabes que no puede evitarlo –respondió Yibril-. Después de todo la quiere.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Tengo ese sentimiento bien adentro. ¡Pero ahora eso es estúpido! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ella te traicionó al igual que los demás? ¡Prefirió el poder a tu amistad!

- ¡¿Y qué diablos quieres que haga, Saklas? –gritó Harry frustrado al escuchar lo que ya sabía y le hacía sentir peor-. ¡¿Cómo puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando ella llora, encima sabiendo que es por mi culpa? ¡Dime cómo! ¡Ella ha sido siempre mi mejor amiga! ¡No puedo dejar de verla así de la noche a la mañana! ¡¿Cómo puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ella? Fue algo que creció poco a poco y por eso no me percaté de ello hasta que Sirius me lo dijo.

- Ella es igual que Pettigrew –respondió Saklas con una voz mucho más calmada y fría-. ¡Buscando el poder y traicionando si hace falta a sus amigos para ello!

Harry se quedó congelado ante esas palabras. Nunca se le había ocurrido esa comparación. Se sintió como si se hubiera quedado sin aire en los pulmones.

- ¡No te pases! –exclamó Yibril enfadándose por lo dicho por Saklas-. ¡No puedes compararlos!

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no tengo razón? James fue traicionado por uno de sus amigos más cercanos: Peter. Ahora la historia se repite con Harry. Hermione es o era su amiga, pero a cambio del poder no le importa sacrificar esa amistad y mantenerlo vigilado y controlado. ¿No ves algunas similitudes?

- No hay punto de comparación –murmuró Harry con voz sombría-. Dumbledore es "líder" de la lucha contra Voldemort. El "líder de la luz". Yo hasta el año pasado confiaba ciegamente en su juicio. ¿Cómo Hermione no va a confiar también en él? Y si él le dice que es por el bien común y para protegerme seguramente ella creerá que es lo correcto. Añádele a eso que las personas que ella más admira le ofrecen conocimiento, que es lo que más le gusta y ansía.

- Esa es una posible explicación. Una en la que ella no está en tu contra. ¿De verdad quieres creer eso? –respondió Yibril en un intento de ser más razonable que su contraparte-. A lo mejor te sientes mejor al pensar así, ¿pero y si te equivocas? Por desgracia ya no te puedes permitir el lujo de confiar en ella hasta que tengas respuestas. Tu vida, tu futuro y tu libertad dependen de ello.

- ¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí? –se quejó Harry.

- Por mucho que te quejes no va a cambiar nada. Lo único que se te pide es que lo hagas lo mejor que puedas con lo que se te ha dado. Recuerda las palabras de John, Harry. Haz siempre lo que creas correcto.

Harry quedó en silencio unos instantes, recordando. Cerró los ojos y cuando más tarde los volvió a abrir dijo:

- Intentaré descubrir la verdad de su comportamiento. Si no seguiré albergando alguna esperanza de que todo sea una broma.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó Saklas-. ¿Después de lo que escuchaste aún vas a intentar descubrir sus motivos para hacerlo? ¡No se lo merece! Sus palabras y actos la condenan.

- ¡Cuantas veces un inocente fue culpado por no ser las cosas lo que parecen! –exclamó Yibril-. Fíjate en Sirius. ¡Ni siquiera tuvo un juicio! ¿No merece todo el mundo una oportunidad para defenderse y hallar la verdad?

- … -Saklas se quedó callado ante esa respuesta-. ¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿No merecen entonces ellos una oportunidad tal y como dices?

- Por ahora el resto ha dejado bastante claro sus intenciones –respondió ahora Harry-. Ron siempre ha envidiado mi fama y lo que dijo cuadra con lo que sé de él. Luna me defendió desde que se enteró de la verdad y veo la sinceridad en sus ojos cuando hablamos de ello. De Neville sé que siempre le ha faltado autoconfianza y hará lo que sus amigos hagan. A Ginny no la conocía demasiado, así que sus palabras no me chocan tanto. El resto… nunca he podido conocerlos muy bien. Siempre hubo algo que me mantuvo alejado. Así que sólo me molesta de ellos que me hagan esto después de que yo les enseñé lo que sabía. Pero Hermione… es la que más me confunde. No me cuadran sus acciones ni sus palabras. Realmente nunca dijo nada en mi contra. Sólo defendió a Ron de Luna.

- Pero escuchó las razones de los demás y tampoco te defendió.

- Por eso me confunde. Y ahora en Hogwarts diría que está actuando como siempre, excepto en lo de salir con Ron y lo de informar al director a mis espaldas de lo que hago… Por el resto su preocupación por mí parece la de siempre… ¿O acaso siempre ha estado actuando? Pero parece tan natural… Creía que de verdad había alguien que se preocupaba por mí.

Harry bajó la mirada entristecido.

- La gente cambia, y nada permanece para siempre. De todos modos ella se alejará en algún momento.

Harry levantó la vista intentando ocultar cualquier emoción.

- Ahora que está empezando a salir con Ron es lo que hará, me dejará de lado y volveré a estar solo –suspiró antes de seguir-. Estoy cansado de esto. No quiero hablar de ello, ni siquiera con mi reflejo –hizo otra pausa-. Cada día parece que la locura aumenta en el mundo mágico y en mi vida. ¡Hablando conmigo mismo a través de un espejo! Si no tuviera otras cosas de las que preocuparme iría a un psicólogo.

- No es mala idea –respondió Saklas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Evanesco –pronunció Harry después de coger la varita y haciendo desaparecer el doble espejo.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y pensó que antes de practicar sería mejor que hiciera un poco de ejercicio… para no pensar en nada durante un rato.

**…**

Hermione terminó pronto de desayunar, y como Ron no se había levantado aún se dispuso a ir a la Sala de Menesteres, tal y como le había dicho antes a Harry. Sus ansias de aprender todo lo posible la hacían tener curiosidad sobre cuál era el tema que Harry estaba escribiendo en sus redacciones de DCAO en un intento de aprenderlo, estudiarlo y practicarlo por su cuenta. Ella nunca se había acordado de preguntárselo, pero como había quedado tan satisfecha con las explicaciones que el profesor Wermint le había dado en privado sobre el tema que ella había escogido, se moría por aprender más cosas.

Cada semana en DCAO el profesor Wermint les mandaba hacer como mínimo dos redacciones. Una sobre el tema que estuvieran dando (ahora mismo por ejemplo estaban viendo los efectos de algunas maldiciones oscuras, aunque no les explicaba cómo realizarlas, sólo cómo reconocerlas y alguna que otra contramaldición). La otra era sobre otro tema que ellos quisieran, o más bien el que ya habían escogido al principio de curso; pues en las primeras redacciones tenían que relacionar lo que estaban dando con lo que se les ocurriera, y a partir de ahí fueron ampliando.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que el profesor lo que quería era que aprendieran a estudiar por sí mismos buscando y comparando información; y no sólo estudiando lo dado en un único libro al pie de la letra. Luego él les aclaraba cualquier duda que tuvieran o si no entendían algo lo explicaba mucho mejor que los libros.

Hermione tenía que reconocer que Bergan de Wermint era uno de los mejores profesores que habían tenido, y no sólo comparándolo con los anteriores profesores de DCAO. Parecía tener un don para que sus explicaciones fueran amenas y que cualquiera que estuviera atendiendo no tuviera ninguna duda.

Y Harry era Harry. Al igual que ella, él cuando tenía un enigma entre manos no paraba hasta resolverlo. Seguro que estaba estudiando algún tema interesante. Por alguna razón habría tenido que ir en varias ocasiones al despacho del profesor.

En cambio Ron la decepcionaba en ese sentido. Él estaba haciendo sus redacciones a correr en el último segundo copiándole a ella o escribía sobre quidditch. Aunque le había intentado explicar que no debía hacer eso él la ignoraba y respondía que "el tema es libre ". Sólo esperaba que ahora que empezaban a salir juntos le hiciera más caso… o que al menos pasara más tiempo estudiando con ella.

Hasta el año pasado aunque había momentos en los que estudiaban los tres juntos, éstos eran más escasos. Normalmente era Harry el que más tiempo había pasado estudiando con ella para los exámenes; Ron se iba mucho antes. Cuando tenían que hacer sus deberes normalmente Harry y Ron (cuando no estaban enfadados el uno con el otro) los hacían juntos.

El problema era este año. Harry había empezado a cambiar un poco su rutina (normal ahora que tenía tanto tiempo libre). Ahora pasaba mucho más tiempo que antes haciendo sus deberes con ella en la biblioteca, pero en un inusitado silencio que a ella no le gustaba. También había empezado a pasar más tiempo a solas y aunque él dijera que simplemente necesitaba estar solo ella podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Se notaba que aún estaba mal por la muerte de Sirius. Pero por desgracia eso era algo que el tiempo tenía que curar. Le alegraba que Harry no se estuviera aislando completamente del mundo, pero sabía que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

Pero a ella le preocupaba esa carga que según Harry el profesor Dumbledore le había puesto. ¿Qué sería? Si no tuviera el profesor Dumbledore que ver en ello intentaría averiguarlo…

Llegó al pasillo del séptimo piso e intentó invocar la Sala de Menesteres. Si Harry hubiera pedido una sala en la que pudiera entrenar sin que nadie pudiera entrar a molestarlo se hubiera producido un conflicto con la petición de Hermione (que era "quiero ir a la sala donde está Harry") y sólo tendría validez la primera petición creada, es decir la de Harry. Pero como no fue así apareció la puerta delante de Hermione. Ella la abrió y se encontró una sala muy parecida a la que habían utilizado el año anterior para entrenar los del ED, con la diferencia de que los muñecos de entrenamiento eran algo distintos y más sofisticados y de que en las paredes había pósters con imágenes que explicaban cómo realizar unas determinadas posturas y ejercicios.

En un lado de la sala observó a Harry, que se había quitado el uniforme y ahora tenía puesto una camiseta (que afortunadamente para él le tapaba las líneas que le habían empezado a salir en el antebrazo izquierdo) y un pantalón corto de deporte.

Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse un poco embobada observándolo. No lo había visto con ropas tan veraniegas desde finales del año pasado… y la verdad es que estas le quedaban mucho mejor que las holgadas que solía llevar de su primo.

El cuerpo de Harry parecía haber cambiado bastante desde entonces, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio. Le recordaba al de algunos famosos deportistas que tenían unos cuerpos…

Un repentino calor invadió el suyo propio, lo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco. Pero siguió observando más detenidamente a Harry, que estaba de espaldas estirándose. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Hermione se quedó admirando su trasero. Le estaban dando ganas de acercarse a él y…

Se sacudió rápidamente la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba aún más. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Ir a tocarle y pellizcarle el culo a su amigo? Dichosas hormonas adolescentes…

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio la vuelta y la vio allí.

- ¿Viniste al final? –preguntó acercándose a ella un poco, pero entonces notó la extraña mirada de Hermione-. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí claro! –contestó ella repentinamente y saliendo de su ensoñación. Estaba toda sonrojada y prefirió cambiar de tema lo antes posible-. ¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa?

- Se la pedí a la habitación. ¿Por?

- Curiosidad. Siempre te había visto llevar la ropa de tu primo y me llamó la atención… ¿Para qué te la pusiste?

- Para hacer ejercicio. Es bueno calentar un poco y de paso mejorar mi resistencia física.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Ven.

Harry fue hacia uno de los de los pósters y quitándolo quedó al descubierto una puerta.

- ¿De dónde salió esa puerta?

- Siempre estuvo ahí. Cada vez que pedíamos un sitio donde entrenar también aparecía una habitación anexa donde entrenar físicamente. Yo la encontré por casualidad –explicó Harry mientras abría la puerta.

Entraron en una nueva sala. Era mucho más grande y estaba casi vacía.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer aquí? ¿Correr? –preguntó Hermione.

- Algo así. ¿Ves aquella pelota? –le cuestionó Harry señalando al otro extremo de la habitación donde había varios objetos-. El objetivo es cogerla y traerla lo más rápido posible.

- No parece muy difícil… ¿Cuál es tu record?

- Sobre diez minutos –respondió él provocando que ella lo mirara asombrada y después se echase a reír. Harry tenía que estar bromeando, no debía de haber más de 50 metros de un extremo a otro.

- Debes estar bromeando. Incluso yo tardaría menos.

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que no –respondió él divertido, aunque escondiendo cierta extrañeza.

- De acuerdo –Hermione empezó a pensar y se le ocurrió que podía aprovechar para saber si Harry estaba o no en contra de su relación con Ron-, acepto la apuesta. Si gano podré hacerte una pregunta y me tendrás que decir la verdad, y también tendrás que explicarme tu respuesta.

Harry se puso serio un momento, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Una pregunta? Entonces si gano también quiero tener ese mismo premio.

- Me parece justo. ¿Cómo sabremos si he superado tus 10 minutos?

Harry señaló hacia la puerta, donde había una pizarra encima.

- Ahí aparecen mágicamente los tiempos. Como puedes ver la primera marca es la última que hice yo hace unos días.

Hermione se fijó en que ponía 9' 42''.

- ¿Quieres darme algún consejo?

- Eh… sí. Yo que tú me quitaba el uniforme, o al menos la túnica. Te será difícil correr con ella puesta.

- Cierto. ¿Para que aparezca otra ropa que pueda usar sólo tengo que salir de la Sala de Menesteres?

- No. Sólo concéntrate en lo que quieres, como si estuvieras fuera. No necesitas que la sala cambie, sólo quieres un objeto para usar durante tu estancia, nada más.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Segundos más tarde apareció de la nada una bolsa que cayó al suelo haciendo ruido y haciendo que ella volviera a abrir los ojos.

- Espera aquí, voy a cambiarme en la otra sala –abrió la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir se giró hacia Harry y dijo-. Ni se te ocurra mirar.

- No te preocupes.

Harry esperó unos minutos hasta que volvió a entrar cambiada. Ahora estaba vestida de forma similar a la suya; un pantalón cortito y una camiseta azul que dejaron a Harry admirar la figura de su "mejor amiga"…

- Bueno, ¿cuál es la línea de salida? –pregunto ella ignorando cómo había llamado la atención de Harry.

- Eh… Ah, sí. ¡Carrera pelota! –exclamó él saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Al decir esas palabras en el suelo apareció una marca en la que Hermione se colocó. Entonces una voz se escuchó por toda la sala.

- ¡Tres, dos, uno, YA!

Hermione empezó a correr, y como suponía no tardó mucho en llegar al otro extremo. Lanzando una carcajada triunfal cogió la pelota e hizo el camino inverso. O al menos lo intentó, pues a mitad de camino un repentino chorro de agua la empapó y le hizo soltar la pelota, la cual al verse libre volvió mágicamente a su lugar original. Miró a Harry, quién únicamente le dijo:

- No creerías realmente que era tan fácil. ¿Verdad?

Hermione por toda respuesta se enfurruñó y buscó con la vista la pelota. Al encontrarla volvió a por ella…

Media hora más tarde Harry no podía evitar seguir embobado viendo el cuerpo de Hermione. Ahora que estaba completamente empapada…

Puede que fuera porque era muy tímido con las chicas, o puede que fuera el hecho de haber tenido tantas preocupaciones en su vida que apenas le dejaban pensar en otra cosa; pero por primera vez se encontró a sí mismo mirando a una chica con algo más que la atracción que surge entre dos personas, la estaba mirando con deseo, puro y duro. Ahora que tenía la camiseta estaba mojada podía apreciar claramente sus pechos… Y cuando se caía no podía evitar fijarse en ese culito…

Vamos, que Harry no pudo evitar tener una erección. Y sus instintos y deseos más primitivos empezaron a tomar el control. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, quién aún seguía intentando esquivar todos los malditos chorros de agua que aparecían casi de improviso y le hacían perder la pelota y retroceder.

Es increíble lo que hace uno inconscientemente, pues Harry empezó a esquivar todo chorro que se interponía en su camino sin apenas darse cuenta de ello. Nunca había sido capaz de hacer algo así. Normalmente le costaba mucho esquivar esos chorros de agua… Pero claro está, ahora él sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente: Hermione. Ansiaba tenerla lo más cerca posible de su propio cuerpo y que no hubiera espacio ni siquiera para un soplo de aire; agarrarla bien agarrada y besarla como si no hubiese un mañana.

Pero la sala parecía estar adivinando sus pensamientos e interpuso en su camino un enorme muro de agua bastante fría. Harry no pudo detenerse a tiempo y lo atravesó. El frío consiguió calmarlo lo suficiente como para que volviera a pensar con la cabeza (la de arriba). Se sonrojó violentamente y empezó a regañarse mentalmente por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su sitio. Cogió su varita y conjuró un "exhalo" que le permitió secarse rápidamente. Pero aún seguía sintiendo algo de frío por el baño. Mejor, así podría contenerse el resto del tiempo.

Para alivio de su autocontrol y pesar de sus hormonas Hermione consiguió finalmente acabar diez minutos más tarde.

- Ni se te ocurra reírte –replicó Hermione enfurruñada y toda mojada cuando estaba delante de un Harry que encontraba sumamente gracioso su cara-. ¡¿Por qué diablos no me avisaste de los chorros de agua?

- Para que hagas caso de lo que siempre dice Ojoloco: ¡Alerta permanente! –respondió él aunque bastante extrañado de un pequeño detalle.

No era normal en Hermione que en ningún momento hubiese sospechado sobre algún obstáculo o impedimento en la prueba que fuera el motivo de que su tiempo récord fuese de diez minutos. ¿Cómo pudo confiarse de esa manera? Ella era la lista, la primera en pensar en todas las posibilidades, la sensata que nunca se lanzaba.

Esto era raro, y no era la primera vez que ocurría. Desde que había empezado el curso en más de una ocasión había notado ciertos cambios. Detalles que alguien que no la conociera lo suficiente jamás notaría. No habían sido cosas muy importantes, sólo simples comentarios, razonamientos o incluso la falta de éstos.

- Es mejor que te seques antes de que te coja el frío.

- Tienes razón –afirmó ella-. Pero antes cumpliré la apuesta que hicimos. Pregúntame lo que quieras y yo responderé.

- No hay prisa. Me guardaré la pregunta para otra ocasión. Ahora sécate y cámbiate de ropa lo más rápido que puedas, por favor.

- ¿Por favor? ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella confusa sin aún darse cuenta de las turbaciones que estaba causando al estar tan mojadita y tan cerca del pelinegro.

- Porque me estás poniendo demasiado nervioso –murmuró sonrojándose y mirando para otro lado.

Hermione se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta de la visión que estaba turbando a su amigo. Se sonrojó ella también y rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo hacia la otra sala. Aunque eso sí, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse halagada al ver el sonrojo y los nervios del pelinegro. Se veía tan tierno e inocente así…

Ahora que había salido Harry volvió a sus cavilaciones sobre ella. ¿Había alguna razón que explicara esos detalles que sólo él había notado? Porque la impresión que ella le estaba dando era que se estaba volviendo más tonta. Pero eso era imposible… ¿o no?

**…**

Berengar llegó por la noche cansado a su habitación. No es que estuviera agotado físicamente; más bien lo estaba mentalmente.

Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido. Esperaba que al menos ahora que había conseguido convencer y llevar a dos de los nueve a Ávalon eso les proporcionara ese preciado recurso que tan rápidamente se estaba agotando: tiempo.

En ocasiones como esa odiaba no poder hacer demasiado. A pesar de todo el poder que había adquirido a lo largo de los siglos no podía hacer nada que implicase intervención directa. Sólo podía ayudar indirectamente.

La verdad es que a pesar de su edad no sabía si se encontraba preparado para esta tarea. Las mismas dudas que lo habían asaltado cuando le encomendaron su tarea volvían a él ahora que parecía que su momento se acercaba. ¿Lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿Debería hacer las cosas de otra manera? ¿Debería alejarse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso habitual y aparecer solamente al final?

Con un movimiento de la mano hizo aparecer una botella de licor y un vaso. Lo llenó y lo vació de un trago.

No, no podía alejarse. No podía dejar a Harry solo en esto. Lo que enseñaban actualmente a los jóvenes magos y a los aurores era muy poco y demasiado fácil comparado con su época, y eso sin contar que por aquel entonces la magia no estaba tan desarrollada como lo está ahora. El muchacho necesitaba estar preparado para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Cómo podría ayudarlo más? Si ni siquiera tenía pistas de dónde estaban ocultos los otros cristales. Uno lo guardaba el descendiente de Lylian, pero el otro… Lo debería de tener algún descendiente de…

Se levantó un momento, cerró los ojos y una copia suya apareció en la habitación.

- Busca pistas del último paradero conocido de Idhrenion. Sus descendientes pueden ser la clave para ese cristal.

Su copia sólo asintió y empezó a disolverse en el aire como si estuviera formado de arena que se iba llevando el viento poco a poco, dejándolo a él pensando de nuevo en Harry.

La verdad es que ese joven le era algo familiar. A pesar de no haber visto en su vida a otra persona con esa apariencia (o si lo había hecho tampoco lo recordaba. Demasiadas caras a lo largo de los siglos como para recordarlas todas); su mirada y la forma en que veía a los demás (sobre todo a esa chiquilla amante de los libros) le recordaban enormemente a alguien que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Puede que para él hubiera pasado casi una eternidad desde entonces, pero nunca podría olvidar la mirada de aquella mujer de ojos miel, aquella mujer que lo enamoró hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Y por ello estaba completamente seguro de que la mirada de Harry era una copia fidedigna de la de aquel rostro que él tanto añoraba.

**…**

- No ha habido ningún rastro de Gabriel.

- Pero a algún lugar tuvo que haber ido a curarse.

- No ha sido visto en San Mungo ni en ninguna de las pequeñas clínicas mágicas que hay en Inglaterra.

- Hm… -Dumbledore caviló para encontrar alguna respuesta-. ¿Hubo algún caso de gente manca en alguna parte? Aunque no fuera pelirrojo, pudo haberse disfrazado…

- Tampoco –respondió Molly-. ¿Y si fue a alguna clínica o a algún hospital muggle?

- Es muy improbable. En el mundo muggle no podría recuperar la mano. Tuvo que ser curado mágicamente.

- No estoy seguro de ello –murmuró Remus, pero Dumbledore lo escuchó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Remus?

Remus alzó la cabeza y miró a Dumbledore a los ojos antes de contestar.

- ¿No habías mencionado algo de no sé qué neurotoxina que había impedido cerrar tu herida del pecho?

Dumbledore asintió lentamente sabiendo por desgracia por dónde iban los tiros de Remus.

- Sí… necesitaron una cantidad demasiado alta del antídoto genérico para poder neutralizarlo, y sólo en parte. Y aún así me ha dejado una cicatriz imposible de borrar.

- ¿Por qué no usaron más antídoto? –preguntó Molly.

- Porque cualquier antídoto en cantidades muy elevadas es tóxico y dañino. Más que contrarrestar el veneno lo ayudarían.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Gabriel?

- Que si el arma con la que le cortaron la mano tenía más de esa neurotoxina es muy probable que haya perdido la mano para siempre.

Los seis que estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore (Fred, George, la señora Weasley, Remus, la profesora McGonagall y el propio Dumbledore) se quedaron en silencio sintiendo pena por la suerte del pelirrojo (bueno, excepto uno que estaba más tranquilo ya que sabía la verdad). Pero poco después Fred rompió el silencio.

- Lo mejor será no comentarle ese detalle por ahora a Hermione.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso la hará sentirse aún peor que ayer, y supongo que no habrá sido fácil consolarla. ¿Me equivoco?

- No –respondió Remus-. Harry tardó bastante rato en poder consolarla, o eso creo.

- Tienes razón –aseguró la profesora McGonagall-. Según la Dama Gorda ayer tardaron bastante en volver a la sala común, pero gracias a Merlín estaba más calmada.

- Que raro –dijo Dumbledore sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Raro? ¿Qué tiene de raro? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall-. Potter siempre ha sido su punto de apoyo, al igual que ella el de él.

- Lo que me parece raro es que no fuera el joven Ronald el que la consolara siendo como es ahora su novio.

- ¿Ron novio de Hermione? –preguntaron Fred y George al unísono con la boca abierta-. ¡Qué mal!

La señora Weasley les dio un par de collejas por ese comentario.

- ¿Cómo que qué mal? ¡Eso es una buena noticia! –exclamó contenta por la revelación. Su Ronald con Hermione. Ahora sólo faltaba que Harry se emparejara con Ginny y todo sería perfecto. Le encantaba la idea de que Harry y Hermione formaran parte de la familia-. Hermione es una buena chica para Ron. Quizás ella sea capaz de hacerlo madurar.

Fred y George se miraron.

- Pues nosotros pensábamos que Harry y Hermione acabarían juntos.

- Y no sólo nosotros. Gran parte del colegio también.

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño.

- No. Ellos dos no hacen buena pareja. Son como hermanos.

- ¿Bromeas mamá? ¡Ellos hacían la pareja perfecta! Cualquiera que ha convivido un poco con ellos en el castillo se daría cuenta de ello.

- Sí, siempre tan pendientes el uno del otro.

- Siempre lanzándose esas miradas que sólo ellos comprendían.

- Ah… c'est l'amour –acabaron diciendo los dos gemelos al unísono de nuevo.

- La verdad es que eso es cierto –afirmó para sorpresa de la señora Weasley la profesora McGonagall-. La señorita Granger y el señor Potter siempre han estado demasiado unidos, incluso más que con el señor Weasley. Me sorprende mucho escuchar que ahora ella y el señor Weasley sean pareja.

La señora Weasley se estaba sorprendiendo cada vez más con lo que oía. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Acaso Ginny no había estado exagerando en sus cartas? Esto era muy grave. Quería que Harry formara parte de la familia. Después de todo él era un pequeño chico desamparado que había hecho grandes cosas por esa familia. Qué menos que integrarlo en la familia como acto caritativo. Él no era sólo "el famoso Harry Potter". Para ella él era un pequeño huérfano de buen corazón que le inspiraba lástima y por ello tenía que ofrecerle cariño como caridad. Eso y el hecho de que Ginny llevara tantos años flechada por él eran los que la hacían querer emparejarlo con su hija a toda costa.

- Pero supongo que ahora tendremos que olvidar esa idea –digo con resignación George.

- Cierto. Primero nos enteramos de que nuestro Harry se está carteando con una chica, y ahora que Hermione está saliendo con nuestro Ronny.

- ¡¿Qué? –exclamó la señora Weasley provocando un sobresalto en el resto-. ¿Qué es eso de que Harry se escribe con una chica?

Dumbledore escuchaba con mucha atención todo sorprendido por esa revelación. ¿Era una chica el destinatario de las cartas de Harry que él no había podido interceptar? ¿Cómo lo sabían?

- Sí. Nuestro Harry ha superado su timidez y se ha atrevido a intercambiar correspondencia con una chica –dijo Fred con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

- ¿Con quién?

- No lo sabemos. Sólo sabemos lo que nos mencionó Remus.

El resto miró a Remus sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías quién era la persona a quien Harry le enviaba esas cartas que no pude interceptar?

- ¿No eras capaz de interceptar sus cartas? –preguntó Remus haciéndose el sorprendido-. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Esa pregunta pilló a Dumbledore con la guarda baja, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

- Todos estabais muy ocupados con vuestras misiones y no lo creí necesario. ¿Quién es esa chica?

- La verdad es que no sé mucho de ella. Sólo que es amiga de Gabriel y él se la presentó en el verano.

Dumbledore abrió aún más los ojos.

- ¿De Gabriel? ¿Qué relación tiene Harry con Gabriel?

- Se conocieron en el verano… ¿qué importa eso?

- En estos tiempo hay que tener cuidado con quién contacta…

- Mira Albus, conozco a Gabriel y sé que es de fiar; por eso no tuve problemas con presentarle a Harry. Sobre esa chica lo único que sé es que es una amiga de Gabriel y que él se fiaba de ella lo suficiente como para presentársela a lo que él consideraba "un amigo de Remus". Por lo tanto dudo que sea alguien que le desee algún mal a Harry. Añádele a eso el hecho de que ni siquiera tú puedes interceptar esas cartas. La conclusión que yo saco es que no hay peligro alguno en esa correspondencia.

Dumbledore se quedó callado. Y tuvo que reconocer que Remus parecía tener razón. Su orgullo herido había sido el principal estímulo para querer conocer esa información. Si nadie podía interceptar esas cartas suponía que no tendría problema con ello ahora que sabía que no eran de alguien peligroso. Además, siempre era bueno que Harry conservara cierta libertad para que se mostrara más dócil y abierto con ellos. La única pregunta que tenía ahora era…

- ¿Por qué no se lo dijo el muchacho a nadie?

- Porque nadie se lo preguntó. Incluso te lo habría dicho a ti si se lo hubieses preguntado, Albus. Harry ya sabe que queremos protegerle por su bien.

Ahora mismo los presentes estaban todos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos; mientras que Remus se quedó observando las caras del resto. Y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar alguna de las ideas que debían estar pasando por sus mentes.

* * *

Sí, lo sé; he tardado mucho más de lo normal en publicar (cuando prometí intentar tardar menos).

¿Qué puedo decir? Podría deciros que no dejé de escribir, sólo que me dio por escribir escenas que ocurrirán más adelante.

También podría deciros que estuve un par de semanas buscando nuevas historias que leer y buscando, buscando encontré varias muy interesantes que quitaron de mi mente mi propia historia.

Incluso podría deciros que este capítulo lo reescribí varias veces porque no me acababa de convencer.

Por poder, podría deciros muchas cosas y todas ellas verdad; pero eso no va a quitar el hecho de que no he publicado antes. ¿Me equivoco?

Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

Os tengo otra mala noticia. El próximo capítulo va a tardar en ser publicado. ¿El motivo? Tengo que terminar primero de escribir los siguientes capítulos si quiero que cuadren algunas cosas... Cosas mías. Pero como en un par de semanas me empiezan los examenes, mal asunto con eso del tiempo libre.

Aún así lo próximo que pretendo hacer es republicar los capítulos anteriores. La mayoría los he ido corregido sobre la marcha (faltas de ortografía y cosas así); pero la historia no va a cambiar de lo que ya hay puesto.

Ahora respondamos algún review:

**dani: **Te enviaría la respuesta a tu correo... pero es que no lo tengo. Dímelo y no tendré problemas en enviartela (a pesar de que ya se va intuyendo).

**SarissLovess**: Esa escena es una de las que me gusta mucho imaginar y recrear en mi cabeza con todos los detalles. Ya sé cómo y cuándo ocurrirá. Pero para tu desgracia estará situado en la secuela.

**Tomoe: **Gracias por el comentario. Y entiendo que prefieras que se quede con Ithilwen. ¿Qué puedo decir sobre ello sin desvelar la historia? ¿Qué diversión habría si las chicas no se pelearan un poco por el pelinegro? Y por supuesto primero tenemos que ver como se van a desarrollarse las distintas posibilidades... ¿Qué pasará...?

**leuke: **Si no se acordaron de Harry es porque sabían seguro que él no estaba presente en lo ocurrido, así que él no estaba entre sus prioridades en el momento. Dumbledore estaba interesado en aislar y ocultar el incidente. Snape, al no estar Harry implicado, pues actúa algo más fríamente (cómo debería actuar siempre). Sobre Hermione y Ron, bueno, aún están empezando; pero es bueno que notes esos detalles. Parece que no tiene que ver pero quizá sí... o quizá me estoy marcando un farol...

Pfff que rollo os he dejado para leer! ¡Espero que os venguéis dejándome rollos de comentarios! xDxDxD

Espero volver pronto, pero sinceramente no lo creo.


	26. Capítulo 26: Los nueve y

**Capítulo 26: Los nueve y el paso del tiempo**

_Flash back_

Ithilwen aún estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Las cosas por las que había pasado ese chico… eran mucho para alguien tan joven; y sin contar el hecho de que parecía no haberle contado todo, como si él se hubiese callado algunas cosas que no quería mencionar.

Lo más increíble era que a pesar de todo él era muy humilde y modesto; pues todo el rato había estado mencionando que obtuvo la ayuda de algún amigo, sobre todo de Hermione Granger Ron Weasley. Aunque le resultaba raro la cara que ponía cada vez que los mencionaba… bueno, más que la cara era su mirada, ya que las veces que los había mencionado, que no habían sido pocas, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y habían reflejado cierto dolor. Casi diría que él se sentía ahora mismo como si ellos le hubieran dado la espalda.

Cuando acabó de contar su historia (o al menos una parte de ella) ella pudo comprender porque sus ojos mostraban tanta madurez. Ese chiquillo se había visto obligado a madurar antes de tiempo para sobrevivir. Se fijó en la expresión de dolor, soledad y tristeza que portaban.

- Perdiste a alguien recientemente, ¿me equivoco?

Harry la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tus ojos me lo dicen. Veo en ellos la misma soledad y el mismo dolor que hubo en los míos cuando a mi padre le llegó su hora.

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento antes de volver a hablar.

- En junio, cuando fui al Ministerio y Voldemort fue descubierto por los aurores… murió mi padrino. Ese que dije antes que Hermione y yo rescatamos en mi tercer año… Voldemort me indujo un falso recuerdo a través de la conexión que compartimos en la que lo había capturado y yo fui tan tonto como para creerlo. Al ir allí caí en una trampa y él vino a rescatarme junto con los demás. Murió en el intento… -le cayeron un par de lágrimas al recordarlo-. Fue mi culpa.

- No. No fue tu culpa. Él era lo último que tenías relacionado con tus padres según me has dicho… La última familia que te quedaba. No había forma de que no hubieras ido. Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar habría actuado de la misma manera…

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… Habría ido, aunque seguramente hubiera sido más discreta. No puedes evaluar tus acciones pasadas con la información que posees ahora. Lo que te tienes que preguntar es: ¿en aquel entonces y sabiendo lo que sabías te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? Olvida lo que ocurrió después. Imagínate que ahora mismo te informan de que han secuestrado a uno de tus amigos. ¿Irías a rescatarlo? ¿Y si sólo fuese una trampa? ¿Pero y si no lo fuese? ¿Te arriesgarías sin tener más datos? No sabemos que nos depara el futuro, tan sólo podemos aprender de nuestros errores e intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio de nuevo, mientras Harry masticaba sus palabras. Después asintió.

- Tienes razón. Es por eso que ahora me estoy entrenando, para no cometer los mismos errores y no depender otra vez de otros para salir vivo de una situación. Es por eso que busqué a alguien que me ensañara a sobrevivir.

- ¿Y encontraste a alguien?

- Sí, a Berengar. Él es el que me ha ayudado a mejorar tanto en poco tiempo, el que me ha traído aquí.

- Berengar… -murmuró Ithilwen pensativa-. He oído hablar un poco de él a mi padre en una ocasión. Me había mencionado que los pocos elfos que lo conocían lo admiraban por su determinación de viajar en busca de nuevas cosas que aprender. Pocos lo conocen, sólo alguno de los consejeros más importantes. Lo único que sé es que es bastante viejo, incluso para un elfo.

- Bastante –concordó Harry-. Me dijo que le gustaba vagar por el mundo aprendiendo cosas y buscando gente que mereciera compartir sus conocimientos –en su cabeza se repitió las últimas palabras de Ithilwen y le surgió una duda-. ¿Dijiste que era bastante viejo incluso para un elfo? ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

- Los elfos somos muy longevos, aunque no inmortales –explicó-. Normalmente vivimos entre 400 y 500 primaveras, aunque no es una medida muy fiable para nosotros. Hay casos de algunos que llegaron a las 600 e incluso a las 700. Por eso la edad no nos importa mucho. Se podría decir que nuestra edad viene determinada por nuestro nivel de madurez.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Harry intrigado y olvidándose del triste tema del que había estado hablando, tal y como era la intención de Ithilwen.

- Una vez que alcanzamos la madurez nuestros cuerpos cambian muy lentamente, y sólo según nuestro nivel de madurez. El mayor número de cambios suceden en nuestra juventud, pero es algo más lento que si lo comparas con un niño humano. Un elfo después de nacer crece lentamente más o menos hasta sus 15 o 16 primaveras. Puedes llamar a esa etapa su infancia, que para los humanos abarca normalmente sus primeras 10. A esa edad normalmente su mente ha madurado ya lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo empiece a desarrollarse por completo, es decir, pasar de niño a adulto.

- La pubertad –resumió Harry-. Supongo que dura hasta los 13 o 14 años en nosotros…

- Más o menos. En nuestro caso suele ser hasta las 21 o 22 primaveras. A partir de entonces entramos en lo que llamamos "etapa de fertilidad".

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Las elfas no somos tan fértiles como las mujeres humanas. De hecho es muy raro que una elfa quede embarazada. Durante unas diez primaveras nuestro cuerpo se encuentra en su mayor época de fertilidad. Ocurre lo mismo con las humanas, en el momento en que sus cuerpos alcanzan la madurez es la época en la que más fértiles son.

- Yo… yo apenas sé sobre esas cosas –murmuró Harry algo sonrojado por el tema, lo que hizo sonreír a Ithilwen por lo tierno que el pelinegro se veía.

- Aún así son pocas las elfas que deciden tener hijos durante esa época. La mayoría prefiere encontrar primero a su pareja; y como no es común encontrar a tu alma gemela tan pronto lo normal es realizar más adelante algún ritual de fertilidad para aumentar las posibilidades.

Harry no dijo nada. Aún seguía algo sonrojado por el tema.

- En el caso de los elfos sucede algo parecido. Tampoco son tan fértiles como vosotros los humanos, pero al contrario que nosotras ellos tienen más de una época de fertilidad, aunque la más fuerte es la primera.

- Y… ¿y qué pasa después de esa etapa?

- Pues no mucho más. A partir de entonces nuestros cuerpos apenas cambian. Para vosotros nos veríamos como personas de veinte o veinte y pocos.

- Eh… ¿y tú…? ¿Tú cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Harry titubeando un poco, pero entonces se sonrojó otra vez y rápidamente añadió-. No, no respondas. Siento la pregunta, no quería ser indiscreto.

Ithilwen escondió una pequeña risa.

- Tengo 24 primaveras. Para un humano eso es equivalente a tener 16 o 17 años… Más o menos tu edad. Ahora yo estaría en esa etapa de "fertilidad".

Ante esas palabras Harry se sonrojó aún más, lo que provocó la ligera risa de la elfa. A ella esa imagen le resultaba muy tierna, y estaba provocando que la calidez que había sentido antes aumentara; unida a unas mariposas en el estómago…

_Fin flash back_

Para alivio de Harry por fin llegó la noche. Con Hermione en la sala de Menesteres no había podido entrenar seriamente, así que había tenido que irse con ella poco después.

Cuando se encontraron con el pelirrojo, éste prácticamente se le pegó como una lapa. Parecía haber decidido acaparar su compañía, así que después de rechazar (un poco groseramente a opinión de Harry) estar con Hermione, se pasó el día relatándole una y otra vez los detalles de su cita con Hermione en un intento de ver sus celos.

Efectivamente Harry sintió celos, pero los ocultó tan bien que Ron se frustró al creer que al pelinegro realmente le daba igual si salía con Hermione o no; y estaba empezando a preguntarse si no le gustaría entonces alguna otra chica…

Pero gracias a Dios Harry pudo descansar del pelirrojo un rato después de comer, cuando de vuelta a la sala común Luna los interceptó, consiguió "secuestrarlo" y llevárselo al bosque para que viera sus progresos en su adiestramiento.

La verdad es que estaba sorprendido de lo en serio que ella se lo estaba tomando. Su esfuerzo superaba con creces al del año pasado con el ED.

Pero no se lo mencionó, simplemente intentó darle más caña. Hasta ahora sólo hacían ejercicio, y cuando empezara a acostumbrarse al ritmo esperado él le daría las primeras prendas que John le había dado, las de 25 kg, para que las llevara en todo momento por debajo de su propia ropa.

Al igual que habían hecho con él, estaba intentaba mejorar la agilidad y los reflejos de la rubia. Cuando ella pudiera realizar todos estos ejercicios mucho más fácilmente podría pasar a cosas más avanzadas. Pero aún faltaba para ello ya que tampoco podía dedicarle tanto tiempo a esto como le había dedicado él en su momento; pero al menos esto era algo que Luna podía practicar sola, dejando a Harry la mayor parte de su tiempo libre.

Esa noche Berengar no fue a entrenar con él, por lo que Harry supuso que o aún no había vuelto o estaba ocupado con alguna otra cosa.

Llegó el lunes, y el único acontecimiento de importancia sucedió a la hora del desayuno.

Como se estaba haciendo costumbre, eran Harry y Hermione los únicos de su curso que estaban levantados y desayunando. Ron siempre se levantaba casi en el último minuto y luego le reclamaba a Harry por no haberlo despertado. Él simplemente ya se había cansado de ello e ignoraba el comentario, cosa que parecía no molestar a Ron al estar más preocupado por el desayuno…

Pero bueno, esa mañana pasó algo peculiar. Como todos los días Harry se sirvió un poco de zumo, pero al beberlo sintió un dolor en la garganta; exactamente igual al que sentía cada vez que tomaba una poción tóxica, pero esta vez el dolor era mucho más leve.

Antes de poder pensar en ello entró Ginny en el gran Comedor. Y Harry sintió de repente cierta atracción hacia ella. Poca, pero definitivamente más de la normal (siendo normal = ninguna). Por supuesto él no era tonto y ató cabos: Alguien le había echado en el zumo una poción de amor. Lo que le resultaba curioso era que su efecto fuera tan mínimo que le permitiera darse cuenta. ¿Lo normal no sería sentir una atracción mucho mayor? Apenas se sentía tentado de girarse a ver a la pelirroja…

Aunque claro, quizás una poción de amor era una especie de veneno que afectaba al cuerpo de una forma específica… y él ahora era resistente a los venenos. Probablemente por eso había sentido parte del dolor que siempre sentía cada vez que ingería alguna poción tóxica.

¿Quién había sido el autor? ¿Ginny? No, ella había llegado más tarde; y era imposible que le hubiese pedido a Hermione que lo hiciera ella porque no había perdido de vista el zumo desde que lo pidió. Después de todo era él el único que bebía zumo de naranja… Tuvo que venir así desde las cocinas, y para que los elfos hicieran eso tuvo que ordenárselo…

Miró de reojo a la mesa alta, dónde Dumbledore estaba mirando hacia él. Por supuesto. Tenía que haberlo previsto. Cogió el vaso y se bebió el resto del zumo, provocando que el director sonriera y volviera a mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Dejarlo estar? No… el efecto podría acumularse con otras que le pondrían para asegurarse… ¿Debía comprobar entonces a partir de ahora todo lo que comiera o bebiera? Pero eso haría que Dumbledore le prestara aún más atención al no beber la poción como él quería. ¡Maldita sea! Tendría que seguir bebiéndola durante el tiempo que se la dieran. ¿Pero cómo haría entonces para no caer ante su efecto?

La solución no tardó en llegar. Durante el verano había estado practicando Pociones y haciendo antídotos contra pociones de amor, ¿no? Era el momento de comprobar si de verdad funcionaban…

Y si quería mantener un perfil bajo ante el director tendría que fingir cierto interés ante la pelirroja… Se giró hacia ella y observó como ella lo estaba mirando, y al ver que él también la miraba le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta. Desvió la vista de nuevo. Vale, podría fingir cierto "interés", pero sin pasarse. No le interesaba para nada esa pequeña presumida y celosa que a su entender sólo estaba detrás de él por interés o por obsesión.

Al acabar de desayunar volvió rápidamente a su habitación, donde cogió una de sus propias pociones y la ingirió. Para su alivio notó como efectivamente cualquier efecto que había tenido en él lo que sea que le hubieran dado desaparecía, incluyendo esa atracción por la pelirroja. ¡Uf, menos mal!

El resto del día pasó más o menos rápido, clases, un rato con sus "amigos" y ratos libres que utilizó para meditar y recargar las pilas. Por la noche fue a la Cámara Secreta y para su alivio (y al mismo tiempo su confusión) Berengar ya estaba allí.

- ¿Cómo bajaste a la Cámara? –preguntó curioso, puesto que Berengar no sabía hablar pársel.

- Yo no necesito saber hablar pársel para entrar –explicó con un amago de sonrisa-. Después de todo tengo mis trucos. Mi único problema anteriormente es que no conocía la ubicación de la entrada.

- … de acuerdo. ¿Entonces pudiste encontrar a los otros?

- Sí, y aunque resultaron ser algo cabezotas conseguí convencerlos para que se marcharan a Ávalon. ¿Tienes ahí ese pergamino que dijiste que menciona a los Mastercrow?

- Eh… sí, espera –cogió la mochila y sacó de ella la hoja de pergamino-. Toma.

Berengar lo examinó, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa que se llevó.

- ¡Las pócimas de Valpantiel! ¡Se creían perdidas!

- ¿Valpantiel?

- Fue una elfa muy anterior a mi época, de hace unos 20.000 años. Fue la primera que realizó un viaje mental a otro mundo. Gracias a lo que aprendió en su viaje consiguió crear estas pócimas.

- ¿Viaje mental? ¿Cómo el que hice al tomar la Vista de Espanto?

- Sí. De hecho la Vista de Espanto es una de las primeras que creó. El resto son mucho más peligrosas y muchos murieron al tomarlas sin estar lo suficientemente preparados; por eso ella las clasificó para usarse en diversos niveles de entrenamiento. Vista de Espanto fue la más usada, pues es la que exige mucho menos por así decirlo. Digamos que es la de nivel básico y para aprendices. Ese es el motivo por la que es la única que aún perdura hasta hoy.

- ¿Sólo esa?

- Sí, es la única de la que aún se tienen registros… Aunque bueno, a lo largo de mi vida yo conseguí encontrar viejas partes de otras dos… ¡pero aquí aparecen mucho mejor explicadas! –miró a Harry antes de decir sinceramente-. Eres alguien muy afortunado, Harry.

- Gracias… ¿Sería entonces bueno prepararlas?

- En un futuro quizás. Pero ahora es demasiado pronto para ti. De hecho cada poción traer la recomendación del poder o habilidades que se aconseja tener antes de poder tomarlas… ¿Quieres que te traduzca el pergamino?

- ¿No te molesta?

- Para nada. Has sido tú el que posee las recetas, por lo tanto tienes derecho a entender lo que pone.

- De acuerdo. Gracias.

- Y de paso… ¿te importaría que preparara una de ellas para mí? –preguntó con un tono que a Harry le parecía el de un niño pequeño que está escribiendo la carta a los reyes magos (o a santa Claus)-. Sería una gran oportunidad para aprender nuevas cosas.

- Claro –respondió Harry.

- ¡Estupendo! –exclamó entusiasta antes de calmarse un poco y volver a su seriedad habitual-. Bueno, ¿tú que tal vas con los otros pergaminos?

- Es cierto… -sacó de la mochila la receta de la poción del lobisome que Luna había traducido y se la dio-. Al parecer para localizar los otros cristales necesito la ayuda de un lobisome, y para ello he encontrado esta poción; pero los ingredientes no los conozco. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con ello.

Berengar cogió el nuevo pergamino y lo examinó.

- Son nombres muy antiguos… No te preocupes, yo me encargo de conseguirlos y hacer la poción. Con suerte la tendrás lista antes de Navidad. Comprenderás que después de lo que ha ocurrido deberás concentrarte aún más en el entrenamiento. Ya has perdido una mano, la próxima vez puede ser la vida.

Harry asintió seriamente antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Empezó el siguiente paso del entrenamiento. Ahora que el pelinegro había conseguido realizar con éxito la proyección astral; la siguiente tarea, tal y como le había explicado anteriormente Berengar, era alimentarla con su propia magia para que dejase de ser una proyección y se convirtiese en una copia independiente suya.

Durante los siguientes días esa fue su máxima prioridad. De hecho Berengar dejó de enseñarle cualquier otra cosa y le obligó a concentrarse en esa tarea. Lo único que podía (y debía) hacer Harry por su cuenta era más ejercicio físico pues era lo único que nunca debía dejar de hacer. Y esos eran los únicos momentos en los que Harry aprovechaba de entrenar al mismo tiempo a Luna.

Pero por lo menos Berengar había tenido razón en una cosa. La poción 'Vista de Espanto' le estaba ayudando mucho en su tarea. Cada vez era capaz de sentir con mayor fuerza el entorno del lugar dónde estaba su cada-vez-menos proyección.

Ahora los únicos momentos en los que él podía seguir estudiando, aprendiendo y desarrollando sus habilidades mágicas eran durante las clases de DCAO, la cual seguía siendo bastante popular entre la mayoría.

Una de las más interesantes ocurrió cuando una de las chicas de Ravenclaw le hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta muchos estaban deseando saber, por mucho que lo negaran.

- Profesor. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Esta chica en concreto era una de las que tenían un pequeño enamoramiento por el profesor Wermint, ya que era bastante atractivo a pesar de ser mayor. Berengar la miró a los ojos e intuyó el porqué de la pregunta.

- Depende.

Esa respuesta confundió a todos sus alumnos.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó otro alumno incapaz de estar callado debido a la enorme curiosidad que sentía.

- ¿Sabéis que todos tenemos tres edades distintas que nos definen? Cada uno de vosotros tiene una edad física, una edad mental y una edad mágica; cada una referente a una parte importante e indispensable de todos nosotros: Nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mentes y nuestra magia. Decidme, ¿alguno de vosotros ha leído algo sobre este tema?

Muy pocos alzaron la mano, pero entre ellos (por supuesto) Hermione.

- ¿Qué sabe usted, señorita Granger?

- Las tres edades están muy relacionadas. La edad mental es la que indica el nivel de madurez de una persona y puede aumentar o retroceder según el ambiente en el que viva. La edad corporal obviamente es la del cuerpo, que varía según los cambios que sufre el cuerpo. No sólo el crecimiento y envejecimiento naturales, también con el uso de pociones de rejuvenecimiento o de envejecimiento u hechizos que mantenga el cuerpo joven; aunque ninguno dura eternamente. La edad mágica es la única que se podría decir que es la verdadera edad de uno.

- Correcto –afirmó Berengar-. Pero se le olvida de una cosa muy importante que afecta a nuestros cuerpos. Y es nuestra propia magia. Nuestra magia, sin la intervención de pociones u hechizos, puede acelerar u ralentizar el envejecimiento natural según nuestras edades mágica y mental. Por ejemplo: ¿cuál creéis que es la edad de la señorita Granger?

Todos miraron hacia ella, que se sonrojó por la repentina atención.

- Hermione tiene 16 años –respondió Ron celoso de la atención que ella estaba recibiendo.

- Mentira –corrigió Harry rápidamente-. Tiene 17.

- Comprobémoslo. ¡Ages magicum!

Un rayo salió de su varita y entró en el pecho de Hermione. Unos segundos más tarde volvió a salir y encima de su cabeza apareció en letras verdes: 17.

- Tal y como ha dicho el señor Potter la señorita Granger tiene 17 años –dijo provocando que Ron mirara enfadado a Harry por haberle corregido y por llevar razón-. Este es el hechizo que en el Ministerio utilizan para comprobar la edad de todos los menores de edad. Sólo indica la edad mágica y es imposible de engañar. Ahora bien, ¿queréis saber su edad corporal?

Muchos asintieron curiosos.

- ¡Ages di corpus!

Otro rayo salió de su varita e hizo exactamente lo mismo de antes, sólo que ahora el color era dorado. El número que apareció ahora sobre su cabeza fue el 16.

- Como aún sois adolescentes muchos de vosotros aún estáis creciendo, sobre todo los que tienen o han tenido un desarrollo tardío. Me atrevería a afirmar que la señorita Granger se encuentra entre ese grupo. Seguramente en unos meses la edad de su cuerpo será la misma o ligeramente superior a su edad mágica –hizo una pequeña pausa para que todos asimilaran lo que estaba diciendo-. ¿Queréis saber su edad mental?

No esperó a que respondieran y lanzó un último hechizo.

- ¡Da ages mentallis!

El último rayo, ahora azul, salió de su varita. El número resultante no pareció sorprender a nadie: 21.

- Esto demuestra que la señorita Granger es bastante madura para su edad. ¿Algún otro voluntario?

Un par de personas levantaron la mano y Berengar les lanzó los hechizos, determinando que sus tres edades eran prácticamente las mismas, siendo la mental un poco más baja que las otras (cof-cof-inmaduros-cof-cof). Por último una de las chicas de Ravenclaw preguntó por Harry.

- ¿Quieres saber la edad de Potter?

- Sí. Este año parece mucho mayor que el año pasado y tengo curiosidad…

Todos miraron ahora a Harry, quién se sintió ligeramente incómodo.

Berengar le lanzó el primer hechizo, y como todos esperaban su edad mágica marcaba 16 años. La primera sorpresa llegó cuando como edad del cuerpo apareció 19.

- ¿Lo veis? Este es un ejemplo de lo que he dicho antes. La propia magia del señor Potter ha acelerado su crecimiento y como resultado se ve como un muchacho de 19 años en vez de uno de 16.

Todas las chicas del aula pensaron que con razón Harry se veía tan atractivo, su cuerpo estaba un par de años más crecido y desarrollado que el de sus compañeros. Y todas lo vieron con miradas algo lujuriosas.

Hermione, al captar esas miradas hacia el inocente de su amigo, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa.

- ¿Y cuál creéis que es su edad mental?

Nadie se atrevió a responder, excepto Ron que murmuró por lo bajo: "5 años, por supuesto. Después de todo es un niño rico y malcriado que siempre quiere tener razón…". Pero claro, a eso no se le llama respuesta.

Berengar no se hizo derogar y lanzó el último hechizo.

- ¡Da ages mentallis!

El rayo azul salió de su varita y como con los demás entró en el pecho del alumno en cuestión. El número resultante ocasionó que todos abrieran la boca un poco sorprendidos: 24.

- Curioso… el señor Potter tiene una madurez superior a la normal a su edad. Seguramente es debido a los problemas que ha tenido que enfrentar a tan temprana edad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Harry, quien no estaba muy a gusto ante toda esa atención. Pero gracias a Dios Ron, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo que le prestaran a Harry tanta atención, intentó desviar la atención.

- Profesor, usted aún no respondió la pregunta. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Supongo que mi cuerpo rondará por los treinta y tantos, y mi mente creo que últimamente la siento un poco anciana. Con respecto a mi edad mágica… no sabría decirlo con seguridad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lanzadme el hechizo y lo comprobareis.

Hicieron lo que pidió y el resultado dejó a todos atónitos: DESCONOCIDO.

- Este hechizo lo que hace es comparar el núcleo mágico de la persona con la edad del propio hechizo. Este hechizo fue inventado hace poco más de 200 años, y yo soy un poco más viejo que eso.

- ¿Cuánto más viejo? –preguntó Selene con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo suficiente como para decir que desde mi punto de vista vuestro director me parece tan niño como vosotros.

Dejó la cosa ahí, pero rápidamente las habladurías se extendieron por el colegio. Pronto los rumores decían que el profesor Wermint había sido un buen amigo de Nícolas Flamel y él le había regalado suficientes piedras filosofales como para poder vivir mucho tiempo.

Claro está que los profesores no creyeron esos rumores. ¿Un hombre mayor al propio profesor Dumbledore? Pocos podían considerarse mayores que el director y los únicos que en verdad lo superaban eran Nícolas Flamel y su esposa.

Aún así Dumbledore se quedó muy pensativo con esos rumores. Después de todo todos los rumores tienen algo de verdad…

Otro acontecimiento de importancia durante los días fue la carta de Ithilwen. En ella le explicaba, tal y como le había pedido Harry, la historia de los nueve.

_"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la raza humana aún estaba aprendiendo a andar; los elfos éramos la raza más poderosa y numerosa que había por aquel entonces. Pero la envidia y la discordia reinaban entre nosotros, pues nuestro pasatiempo favorito era la guerra contra nosotros mismos. Éramos una raza joven e inmadura._

_Pero como en todas partes había algunos que sólo querían vivir en paz. Eran felices con el estudio de la naturaleza, el trabajo diario, el desarrollo de la magia de aquel entonces y muchas otras cosas; y no querían tener que ver con la guerra si no era necesario. De entre todos surgió un grupo de 9 elfos que después de hablarlo por mucho tiempo decidieron hacer algo._

_Visitaron aldea por aldea, pueblo por pueblo en busca de más como ellos que sólo quisieran vivir en paz. Reunieron a unos pocos, sobre todo mujeres y niños; y se marcharon a los bosques._

_Allí formaron una nueva aldea dónde durante un tiempo consiguieron vivir en paz; pero pronto los otros clanes les declararon la guerra, enfadados por el hecho de que les hubieran quitado a algunos de los suyos. Los buscaron y los atacaron, provocando más muertes y que tuviesen que huir para salvar a los más pequeños._

_Los nueve líderes, tristes, sabían que los otros clanes no les dejarían vivir en paz. Estaban desesperados y no sabían qué hacer, pues por mucho que meditaran buscando una respuesta esta no aparecía._

_Pero un día la más vinculada con la naturaleza de ellos nueve logró hallar el verdadero vínculo con la naturaleza, y se hizo uno con ella temporalmente. Ésta, viendo la pureza del corazón de la joven elfa y escuchando sus súplicas le prometió su ayuda. Al salir del trance fue corriendo a contarles al resto lo que le había ocurrido y ellos, aunque algo incrédulos al principio, le hicieron caso por la genuina sinceridad y alegría que emanaban sus palabras._

_Bajo sus órdenes hicieron el primer ritual de la historia. No se sabe en qué consistió, pues nunca se lo dijeron a nadie, ni siquiera a sus descendientes; pero les otorgó un gran don. Aunque cada uno vio aumentado su propia magia esto no fue nada comparado al poder que adquirieron conjuntamente. La naturaleza les había otorgado un poder especial a cada uno. Por separado no era nada especial, pero al estar cerca de alguno de los otros sus poderes aumentaban enormemente. Cuantos más de ellos, más poderosos se volvían individualmente. Los nueve juntos eran prácticamente invencibles. _

_Con ese nuevo poder partieron a la lucha, pues no les quedaba más remedio. Combatieron procurando atacar sólo a aquellos que les deseaban algún mal, sobre todo a los líderes de los clanes que los querían ver muertos. No querían dañar a nadie más si no era necesario._

_Los supervivientes al principio estaban llenos de miedo por ese poder, pero después les suplicaron que se convirtieran en sus nuevos líderes y los dirigieran en la guerra hacia la victoria. Los nueve se negaron y respondieron que sólo querían vivir en paz. Que sólo lucharían para defender a los suyos si alguien les declaraba la guerra._

_Muchos de ellos, temerosos del poder que poseían, quisieron seguirles para no tener que enfrentarse nunca a ellos. Pero ellos tampoco quisieron eso. No querían que trajeran sus ansias de guerra no saciadas con ellos por mucho que se refrenasen por miedo._

_Ante esto, algunos les pidieron que a cambio de ser considerados neutrales se encargaran de la educación de sus hijos. Las razones por las que lo pidieron era para "mantenerlos ocupados" y de paso que sus propios hijos adquirieran parte de ese gran poder._

_Después de meditarlo los nueve aceptaron con dos condiciones. La primera sería que sólo aceptarían a aquellos que tuvieran tres años, ni mayores ni más jóvenes. La segunda sería que no lo podrían volver a verlos hasta que fueran considerados adultos._

_Así se generó un pacto y los nueves volvieron felices a los bosques. A partir de entonces todos los jóvenes elfos que cumplían 3 años abandonaban sus hogares para irse al pueblo de los nueve mientras que sus padres seguían jugando a la guerra. Llegó un momento en que eran tantos los niños elfos que los nueve decidieron que era el momento de separarse. Cada uno escogió a un grupo de jóvenes y partieron a distintas ubicaciones. Así se fundaron nueve nuevos clanes. Al principio era como una especie de escuela. Todos los niños nuevos debían viajar a la primera aldea que fundaron los nueve (y la única cuya ubicación era conocida) y desde allí se les enviaba a junto de un maestro u otro según sus habilidades._

_Pasó el tiempo lentamente, y mientras que los clanes de los nueve aumentaban de tamaño, los restantes que había disminuían por culpa de las constantes guerras que no querían detener. Claro está que llegó el momento en que comprobaron que sus propios números eran alarmantes y no podrían continuar luchando mucho tiempo más sin más gente. Por lo que buscaron a sus hijos con la esperanza de que trajeran con ellos aquel poder desplegado hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás. Pero ellos habían sido educados para rechazar la guerra. Sus metas eran entrenar para luchas deportivas entre ellos; buscar conocimiento, armonía y sabiduría; investigar y desarrollar cualquier cosa que quisieran, como la magia, el cuidado de las plantas, la medicina, música, arte… Por lo tanto cuando sus padres los buscaron ellos los rechazaron. Todos los que acababan su aprendizaje básico, eran declarados adultos y se les daba la opción de volver a sus hogares preferían quedarse y asentarse definitivamente en uno de los 10 clanes de los nueve. Eran felices allí._

_Claro está que sus padres no se lo tomaron bien y en su rabia los atacaron. Pero si algo era seguro es que el aprendizaje al que habían sido sometidos sus hijos había sido más largo y más estricto que el de ellos, por lo que eran más fuertes y pudieron rechazarlos sin problemas._

_Los pocos elfos que quedaban que no formaban parte de los nueve habían sido condenados por culpa de esto a la extinción; el número de ellos era demasiado pequeño y al ser tan poco fértiles les era prácticamente imposible concebir suficientes hijos nuevos a los que criar ellos mismos y poder continuar con sus costumbres y su estilo de vida._

_El resultado fue que al cabo de un tiempo ya sólo quedaban en el mundo los diez clanes de los nueve._

_Con respecto a ese poder que los nueve poseían, nunca desapareció. Lo estudiaron y aprendieron a aprovecharlo para mejorar sus propias habilidades. Cuando tuvieron hijos sintieron en ellos no poseían ningún poder especial. Al parecer no lo habían heredado. Pero cuando a uno de ellos (los padres) le llegó su hora, su hijo pareció adquirir el poder que su padre había poseído. El resto supuso que al morir su esencia pasaba a sus descendientes._

_Por lo tanto si alguna vez alguno de los descendientes de los nueve llegaba a morir sin haber tenido hijos, uno de los otros descendientes podría absorber la esencia de ese descendiente y pasársela a otro de sus hijos (uno que no estuviera destinado a recibir ya la esencia del padre). De ese modo siempre habría nueve de ellos para protegernos en caso de necesidad."_

Después de leer esto Harry entendió la razón por la que Berengar estaba tan preocupado por la muerte de los nueve. Si el Rolbragt robaba la esencia de todos ellos… según esta historia su poder sería inimaginable.

**…**

Se acercaba diciembre rápidamente y Dumbledore estaba entre disgustado y contento.

Por un lado estaba contento porque había observado como Harry empezaba a mirar más a la pequeña Weasley. Eso estaba bien, las pociones estaban haciendo efecto y provocando que el interés del joven por la pelirroja aumentara. De hecho ya había empezado a dejar de preocuparse por Harry y les había ordenado a los elfos que todas las mañanas le dieran más poción mezclada en su zumo sin necesidad de informarle a él. Ya no necesitaba prestar atención a ello.

Por otro lado estaba disgustado por Gabriel y por Voldemort. Gabriel parecía haber desaparecido del mapa. Lo único que había averiguado sobre él había sido por la breve nota que éste le había enviado a Remus diciendo que estaba bien y que le contactaría cuando pudiese. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Fuera el que fuera el lugar debía estar muy bien protegido y oculto para que ni aurores, ni mortífagos ni la Orden lo encontraran. Si Gabriel había sido el que puso esas protecciones sería un aliado aún más útil de lo que pensaba…

Y Voldemort… le preocupaba demasiado lo tranquilo que estaba. Su instinto le decía que estaba él esperando a la caída de Fudge para causar el mayor caos posible… ¿Cómo prevenirlo?

Otra preocupación se le unió a las que ya tenía cuando en la última semana de diciembre tuvo otra charla con el ED.

- ¿Harry no se ha apuntado todavía al torneo? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- No. Después de hablar sobre ello dijo que no quería.

Esa frase alarmó a Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No lo convencisteis?

- Lo intentamos –explicó Ron enfurruñado por el hecho de que ahora Harry nunca le hacía caso-, pero es muy terco. Dijo que sólo se apuntaría si participaban también los profesores.

El director abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego sonrió por la inteligencia del muchacho. Quería que le resultara lo más duro posible.

- Apuntadlo de todas maneras. Una vez que se escribe un nombre en las listas es obligatorio participar.

Y ellos, claro está, hicieron lo que les pidió; o al menos lo intentaron. Decenas de veces escribieron su nombre en la lista pero este desaparecía siempre. Lo intentaron incluso con las listas de las otras salas comunes (menos la de Slytherin claro está), pero el resultado era el mismo. Así que la semana siguiente volvieron a reunirse con el director derrotados.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Dumbledore en apariencia calmado pero por dentro incrédulo.

- Por mucho que lo apuntamos en la lista su nombre desaparecía una y otra vez. Lo intentamos apuntar en las listas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pero el resultado era idéntico.

- … muy bien. No os preocupéis más por ello. Me encargaré de apuntarlo yo en una de las listas que les dieron a los profesores.

Y tal y como dijo lo intentó, pero se quedó de piedra al obtener el mismo resultado que el ED le había descrito.

**…**

Draco estaba furioso. Desde que había empezado el curso Potter lo estaba ignorando completamente. Y eso, de todo lo que le había hecho hasta el momento era lo que más rabia le daba. ¿Cómo ese estúpido se atrevía a ignorarle? A él, un Malfoy, una de las pocas familias que quedaban de sangre limpia.

Se había pasado las últimas semanas buscándolo e insultándolo todo lo posible, pero nada de lo que dijera parecía afectarle. No era capaz de obtener esa satisfacción, que era lo que más había disfrutado durante los años anteriores y se estaba desesperando.

Ni siquiera molestar e insultar a la sangresucia Granger le reportaba satisfacción. Si no estaba Potter cerca para enfadarse por ello y defenderla no tenía gracia. ¿Después de todo qué le importaba a él, un Malfoy, una sangresucia? Quién merecía humillación era el cararrajada, ella no merecía su atención siquiera.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era que ese maldito ya no tuviera clase de pociones. En esa clase siempre había disfrutado de como el profesor Snape lo humillaba y lo castigaba sin razón. Pero ahora eso se había acabado desde que Potter había abandonado la clase.

Había incluso enviado varias cartas a su padre quejándose de esa falta de atención que estaba sufriendo para que él la corrigiese de alguna manera; pero curiosamente no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Suponía que el señor Oscuro lo tenía ocupado en algo, pero esperaba recibir una respuesta pronto. No podía seguir más tiempo siendo ignorado de tal manera.

Lo que él no sabía era que el profesor Snape estaba teniendo pensamientos parecidos a los suyos.

También odiaba que Potter hubiera abandonado sus clases, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo había estado muy contento de aceptarlo este año y el siguiente con tal de poder seguir molestándolo.

Porque quizás había jurado ayudar a proteger al hijo de Lily Evans, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacerle la vida imposible al hijo de James Potter. Y eso había hecho los últimos seis años, hacer de su vida un infierno. Había sido su pasatiempo favorito, molestarle, insultarle y que él no pudiera defenderse por ser él un profesor.

Que placer había encontrado en ello. Una manera de desahogarse de todo lo que le había hecho su padre. Le había resultado siempre muy fácil hacerlo por lo débil que era la mente del joven. Sabía que sus defensas mentales eran tan débiles por culpa de todos los maltratos que había recibido el chico de joven, pero le daba igual. ¡Qué mejor castigo para James Potter que el sufrimiento de su hijo!

Al principio había empezado por el parecido que tenía el muchacho con su padre; pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se había enfurecido más con él por justamente no ser como su padre. Odiaba que no se portara mal y no poder tener razones para castigarle. Así que había descargado ese odio en él para hacerle sufrir más.

Pero este año todo había cambiado. Ya casi nunca lo veía y cuando lo hacía no era capaz de molestarlo. Se había fijado en que parecía estar evitando todo lo posible encontrarse con él o con el joven Malfoy. ¿Pero desde cuándo un Potter rehuía el enfrentamiento con un Slytherin? Ni siquiera él, por muy bien que se portara, había sido capaz de no enfrentarse al inmaduro de Draco. ¿Así que desde cuándo era lo suficientemente maduro como para no dejarse molestar por ellos?

Y por encima de todo, ¿cómo había adquirido esas defensas que había encontrado cuando realizaba en él su legeremancia pasiva? Él había pasado el año anterior asegurándose de que no las tuviera, dándole indicaciones incorrectas para que tardara mucho más tiempo de lo normal en conseguirlas. ¿Cómo diablos entonces las había adquirido?

Había ido a preguntarle al director sobre ello, pero él le había respondido que Sirius le había regalado un libro antes de su muerte para que practicara en verano y que según Harry contenía los pasos básicos necesarios para aprender, y que sin ellos se necesitaba muchísimo más tiempo. ¡Maldito fuera ese asqueroso chucho! Con esas malditas bases Potter podía defenderse decentemente de su legeremancia pasiva. Ahora la única manera que tenía de pasar por esas defensas y leer su mente era con un ataque directo y con varita, pero no podía ser tan directo.

Tenía que prestarle más atención a partir de ahora, y quizás hacer más guardias para encontrárselo. Ese mocoso parecía estar teniendo una temporada libre de problemas, pues en ninguno de los que habían sucedido hasta el momento había estado él cerca. Tendría que buscar algo para castigarle y poder pasar más tiempo atormentándole.

**…**

Harry y Hermione estaban, como todas las mañanas, desayunando los dos solos (es decir, sin Ron) en el Gran Comedor. Ron no llegaría hasta que faltaran diez minutos para las clases.

Cuando Harry estaba acabando de desayunar aparecieron las lechuzas con el correo. No les prestó atención hasta que una se acercó hacia ellos. Entonces se fijó y la reconoció.

- Hermione, creo que tienes correo –dijo señalándosela.

Hermione alzó la vista de su desayuno y observó a la lechuza. Enseguida la reconoció como la que había elegido para enviarle un mensaje a Gabriel. Desató la carta y la leyó:

_Querida Hermione,_

_En primer lugar siento el retraso. Últimamente me es imposible enviar correo sin levantar sospechas, pues debo estar la mayor parte del tiempo disfrazado para no ser reconocido. No quiero ser encontrado o descubierto porque eso me daría más problemas de los que ya tengo._

_Debo decir que no tienes nada de qué disculparte. Siento haber sido tan grosero con mis palabras, pero el dolor que sentía en aquel momento no me dejó pensar racionalmente. Sé que tienes parte de culpa por lo que ocurrió, pero yo no te guardo rencor alguno. Tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar cuando actuaste, y lo que ocurrió después fue mi elección, no la tuya._

_No puedo decir que sepa o entienda bien como te sientes, pero creo que Potter es quien mejor te puede comprender con lo ocurrido. Por lo que me dijeron Remus y él durante el verano, él se puso (sin querer) en peligro y su padrino fue a salvarlo, acabando muerto._

_Esta situación es parecida. Tú, al igual que Harry entonces, te pusiste en peligro; ambos por causas nobles. Yo entonces decidí protegerte al igual que el padrino de Potter decidió ir a protegerlo. La consecuencia fue que él acabó muerto, y yo herido._

_Para responder a tu pregunta te diré que he conseguido recuperar la mano. No ha sido fácil por culpa de un veneno que tenía la hoja; pero han conseguido hacerme una nueva que va bastante bien._

_No sé qué más decirte, ya que no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué palabras decir o no. Además hasta ahora me has dado la impresión de que te caigo mal, así que seguramente preferirás que te deje en paz._

_Saludos:_

_Gabriel._

_P.D: Preferiría que no mencionaras a nadie que recibiste esta carta y menos a ese pelirrojo amigo tuyo. No sé que tiene contra mí, pues cada vez que nos encontrarnos parece mirarme con puro odio._

Hermione se quedó pensando tras leer la carta. No se le había ocurrido que esta experiencia había sido parecida a la que sufrió Harry. Ahora estaba empezando a comprender verdaderamente cómo se había sentido el pelinegro.

Harry observó su cara pensativa. Al parecer le había dado algo en qué pensar. Sonrió mientras se levantaba. Era hora de tomar el antídoto diario.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Ginny que últimamente siempre intentaba estar cerca de Harry. De hecho se había aprendido de memoria a qué hora comía para poder coincidir siempre con él.

- Al baño –le respondió forzando una ligera sonrisa antes de girarse hacia la peli-castaña-. Hermione, nos vemos en clase.

Y antes de que alguna de las dos dijese algo más se fue lo más rápido posible. Estaba cansándose de que Ginny le acechara tanto. Debía de estar interpretando incorrectamente las miradas y sonrisas "amigables" que le dedicaba para mantener al director contento.

Aún así no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de la cara que ella ponía cada vez que decía que había quedado con Luna. Esa niña tenía que aprender a disimular.

- Pero mirad a quién tenemos aquí –exclamó a sus espaldas una voz demasiado conocida por lo mucho que la escuchaba últimamente-; es Potty, el cadáver andante.

Harry no se molestó ni en dirigirle a Malfoy una mirada. Siguió su camino hacia el baño. Pero Malfoy y sus acompañantes lo siguieron.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se siente sólo carrajada ahora que la sangresucia y el zanahoria están juntos y lo están dejando de lado?

Draco empezó a molestarse al seguir siendo ignorado, como se estaba haciendo costumbre. Cogió la varita para hechizarle por la espalda pero antes de que pudiera Harry se había metido en un baño.

- ¿Ahora te escondes, Potter?

Harry bufó cansado más que molesto y se metió en uno de los WC. Se tomó el antídoto del día y se puso en modo meditación-sensorial. Sintió a los Slytherins esperándole en la puerta. Después de estar tanto tiempo molestándole creía que se merecían una pequeña lección. ¡Qué pena que no estuvieran aquí Fred y George! Así podría pedirles a ellos que los utilizaran como sujetos de bromas. ¿Pero de verdad los necesitaba a ellos para vengarse? Después de todo él era el hijo de un merodeador…

Cogió unos pocos de polvos de Lylian y después de mirar en el mapa del Merodeador se apareció en el baño de otro piso. Tenía algunas cosas en las que pensar.

**…**

El acontecimiento más esperado durante todo Noviembre era el primer partido de quidditch. Para alivio de los Gryffindors a ellos no les tocaba jugar en primer lugar este año, pues su equipo aún no estaba preparado para ello. Con Harry en el equipo quizás, pero sin él ninguno tenía muchas esperanzas de ganar la copa este año.

Así que el primer partido era entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff el último sábado del mes, y por supuesto los Gryffindors habían volcado todo su apoyo en estos últimos.

Harry se sentía aliviado de haber dejado el quidditch, pues por mucho que le gustara volar todo aquel estrés era demasiado. Ahora se encontraba bastante relajado y podía utilizar ese tiempo libre para seguir con su entrenamiento. Y lo mejor de todo era que como Ginny estaba en el equipo, durante los entrenamientos lo dejaba en paz.

Casualmente el día anterior al citado partido Harry consiguió por fin tener éxito en su entrenamiento. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose mucho más débil y cansado de lo normal, pero desde el otro lado de la cámara observó lo que parecía una copia de sí mismo que también lo estaba mirando con curiosidad.

- ¿He tenido éxito? –preguntó confuso. No sabía exactamente cómo se tenía que sentir cuando lo consiguiera.

- Eso parece –respondió su copia-. ¿Te sientes tan cansado y débil como yo?

- La verdad es que sí. ¿Será esto a lo que se refería Berengar con lo de dividir y compartir la magia?

- Puede ser. Pero hasta la noche no podré preguntárselo… o no podremos… ¿Debo utilizar singular o plural?

- Como quieras… de todas formas si esto ha funcionado yo soy tú y viceversa, por lo que no me vas a ofender. Lo único que pido es que no actúes como esos pesados espejos mágicos que siempre se empeñan en criticar mi pelo.

- Concuerdo completamente en eso.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

- Es curioso… Creo haber sentido tu alegría cuando nos reímos.

El otro Harry asintió.

- Yo también sentí algo parecido. ¿Quizás es eso a lo que se refirió Berengar con aquello de que estamos conectados pero ahora somos más independientes?

- Sí, puede que tengas razón. Pero estar demasiado conectados sería una desventaja porque nos costaría mucho actuar individualmente.

- Pero si la conexión fuese nula tendríamos problemas para percibir cuando el otro está en problemas.

- Tienes razón. Debemos preguntarle a Berengar por ello.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que uno de ellos de repente sonrió.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Estaba pensando que a lo mejor esto es lo que se siente al tener un hermano gemelo. Es algo que me encantaría.

El otro Harry también sonrió. Entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento. Estaría bien poder actuar como si fueran hermanos, aunque fueran dos partes de un todo.

* * *

No he escrito todo lo que me gustaría, pero he decidido subiros el siguiente capítulo; sobre todo porque ya le hice tantas modificaciones que no le encuentro más defectos (xD)

Por ahora he de deciros que el tiempo que pasé estudiando en vez de escribiendo no fue en vano. De las notas que me han dado las he aprobado todas. ¡Incluso saqué Matrícula en una! Fue una muy agradable sorpresa.

No sois pocos los que teneis comentarios sobre Hermione, en un sentido u otro. Me alegra saber que no os deja indiferentes la historia. Pero prefiero no hacer comentarios sobre ello. La propia historia lo explicará. ¿Pero por qué es malo que Harry babee por ella? Eso demuestra que después de todo es un adolescente normal, por muy maduro que sea.

Y sí, lo más probable es que haya secuela. Esta historia sólo dura hasta que termina el sexto año. Y alguno de los detalles que he ido escribiendo formarán mas bien parte de la trama de esa secuela.

Algunos me decís que habeis empezado a releer la historia de nuevo desde el principio y habeis encontrado detalles que habíais pasado por alto... Es bueno que lo hagais, pues he ido dejando ciertos detalles por ahí que aunque parezcan insignificantes al principio... Habrá que esperar a que se desarrolle más la historia.

Por ahora no me apetece decir nada sobre esas líneas que le han salido en el brazo a nuestro querido Harry, sólo que son consecuencia indirecta de la pelea contra Akron.

Ahora os hago una pregunta que llevo queriendo hacer durante varios capítulos pero siempre me olvido de ponerla. ¿Qué os parece los títulos de los capítulos? ¿Les pegan según el contenido? ¿Y el título de la historia? ¿Hay alguno que creais que debería tener otro? ¿Cuál y por qué?

Bueno, no se me ocurre más que decir, así que me despido y hasta la próxima. Con suerte publicaré dentro de un par de semanas. (Si os portais bien a lo mejor en una)

Si os ha gustado comentad, y si no, también.


	27. Capítulo 27: Vislumbrando el porvenir

**Capítulo 27: Vislumbrando el porvenir**

Últimamente a Ithilwen le costaba cada vez más relajarse.

Por mucho que quisiera no podía dejar de estar tensa a pesar de lo agradecida que estaba de que su hermana estuviese ahora más protegida.

Varias semanas atrás jamás se habría imaginado que tendría a unas estatuas/armaduras vivientes bajo sus órdenes.

**_Flash Back_**

Ella corrió, o más bien voló hacia el punto dónde las defensas del lugar estaban siendo atacadas. Cuando llegó sintió una ola de alivio al ver a tres figuras encapuchadas. Era imposible que la criatura fuera una de ellas. No iría acompañado. Pero aún así no dejó la posición de ataque.

- ¡¿Quiénes sois y con qué derecho os atrevéis a intentar entrar en este lugar.

Las tres figuras dejaron de intentar entrar y buscaron a la persona que les había hablado.

- Responded –repitió ella.

Los encapuchados no le hicieron caso y siguieron buscándola hasta que la encontraron tras los árboles.

- No se parece al amigo el hermoso –dijo uno de ellos con una voz que a Ithilwen le pareció algo metalizada.

- Pero su aura sí que se le parece –respondió el segundo de ellos.

Ambos parecían esperar que el tercero dijese algo.

- Sí, ella es –dijo finalmente arrodillándose ante ella y ofreciéndole su espada-. Te ofrezco mi espada y te serviré al igual que hice con tu antepasado, descendiente de Ithrenion. Que la magia de Lylian verifique mi anciano juramento.

Ithilwen se quedó de piedra mientras veía a las otras dos figuras imitar a su compañero. ¿Cómo diablos sabía el nombre de su antepasado? Era algo que nunca habían compartido con nadie por protección. Pero reaccionó enseguida, sabiendo perfectamente el tipo de juramento que le estaban ofreciendo.

- ¿Juráis ante mi magia y la magia de Lylian nunca alzar vuestras armas contra mí y obedecerme sin desearme ni a mí ni a los míos algún mal?

- Mientras la amenaza esté libre yo juro –dijo el primero que se había arrodillado.

- Mientras no encuentre a mi protegido yo juro –dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

Al acabar de hablar un rayo de luz salió de Ithilwen que la deslumbró momentáneamente y se dirigió hacia las tres figuras. Cuando pudo volver a ver observó como en las espadas de los tres encapuchados se había dibujado el emblema de su familia.

- ¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Ithilwen bajando su arma y dejando la posición de ataque. Por ahora no tenía nada que temer.

- Somos los guerreros de Lylian –dijo uno de ellos quitándose la capucha y dejando a la vista su cuerpo, que si no fuera por el hecho de que se estaba moviendo ella diría que era una estatua de metal dorado-. Nos creó especialmente hace miles de años para servir y proteger a nuestros destinados.

- El mío era el maestro.

- El mío el guerrero, que era el propio Lylian.

- Y el mío era tu antepasado, el sabio. Una vez acabada la lucha contra la amenaza nos encargaron guardar su prisión, pero hace poco tiempo no pudimos evitar que fuese liberada.

- Si eso sucedía alguna vez tendríamos que buscar al continuador de la misión del maestro, con el nombre en clave 'heredero del silencio', y ayudarle en su tarea de volver a encerrar a la criatura.

- Al mismo tiempo también tendríamos que encontrar a los descendientes del guerrero y del sabio, protegerlos y servirlos al igual que con sus antepasados.

Ithilwen se quedó callada pensando en lo que le acababan de decir. Había escuchado alguna historia sobre los 'guerreros de Lylian'; pero habían desaparecido todos al final de la gran guerra… Y estos eran aún más especiales de lo normal…

**Fin Flash Back**

Y desde entonces habían entrado a su servicio. Les había comentado que ahora la criatura estaba matando a los descendientes de los nueve y que su hermana era uno de ellos, por lo que su principal tarea ahora sería protegerla.

La razón por la que estaba tan tensa eran los sueños que su hermana decía tener y que cada mañana le describía. Al principio no les había hecho mucho caso, pero que se repitiera siempre el mismo no era normal. Un día recordó lo que su madre le había dicho sobre aquel de los nueve que poseía el don de la precognición. ¿Acaso su hermana había heredado esa habilidad de su antepasado?

- Ese desconocido me lanzó un rayo de luz verde –había dicho ella la primera vez-, pero un ave blanca me salvó.

- Más tarde volvió a atacarme y me lanzó una bola de energía negra… -mencionó unos días más tarde, pues al parecer su sueño iba avanzando poco a poco; y cada día veía un poco más que en el anterior-; pero esta vez un chico se interpuso y me protegió… quedando muy herido.

- Ese ser hizo un tercer intento… -dijo otro día un poco más bajo pero con voz firme y segura, como aceptando plenamente el significado de sus palabras-, y esta vez no había nadie que pudiese salvarme. Yo intentaba ayudar al chico, y él aprovechó para atacarme.

Ithilwen casi lloraba por la forma en que lo describía, como si fuera inevitable; pero incluso entonces su hermana la había consolado con sus palabras.

- No llores hermana. Sabes que la muerte no es el final, sino el principio. He soñado que después estarías triste por mí durante un tiempo y te irías con el chico en busca de venganza; pero el tiempo pronto aliviará tu dolor. He visto como pronto caerás pronto bajo el influjo del amor y eso sustituirá la rabia de tu corazón y te dará una razón muy poderosa para luchar y vivir.

Tenía miedo de las palabras de su hermana, pero dentro de ella sabía que eran verdad. No sabía la razón de ello pero lo intuía. La propia naturaleza presagiaba muerte.

Se dirigió a su lugar de meditación, como había hecho todos los días las últimas semanas, con la intención de reforzar las barreras del lugar. Pues por muchos augurios que hubiera de que alguien iba a atacarles pronto, no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

**…**

Desde que Harry consiguió realizar con éxito el desdoblamiento (que es como Berengar llamaba a esa técnica) su entrenamiento parecía haber alcanzado otro nivel.

Por un lado ahora en todo momento se encontraba parcialmente cansado, pues casi siempre estaba uno de los dos entrenando; mientras que el otro estaba estudiando, en clases o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que difiriera del entrenamiento.

El único momento en que entrenaban los dos a la vez era para luchar el uno contra el otro, cosa que al principio les resultó bastante extraña ya que utilizaban los mismos hechizos al mismo tiempo. Esto, sin embargo, lo solucionaron utilizando el traje. Harry descubrió que al desdoblarse en dos ambos llevaban puestas las mismas ropas, incluyendo el traje; por lo que ambos podían cambiar de aspecto y por consiguiente también cambiaban ligeramente la personalidad, lo que ayudaba a que los combates fueran un desafío aún mayor.

Harry se acostumbró a entrenar casi siempre como Gabriel, mientras que su otra parte permanecía en su aspecto habitual. Así no sería tan raro verse a sí mismo (curiosamente siendo Gabriel no le resultaba tan extraño ver a Harry Potter). Además, era de gran ayuda a la hora de diferenciar sus distintas partes, sobre todo para Berengar.

Al principio tuvo que acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado, pues en todo momento sentía como si en su cabeza hubiera un sonido de fondo. Gracias a Dios había aprendido a ignorarlo y ahora sólo escuchaba un ligero murmullo.

Berengar le había impuesto un par de reglas que tenía que cumplir obligatoriamente. La más importante era que nunca podían entrenar mágicamente Gabriel y Harry a la vez, o por lo menos hasta que su magia no se acostumbrase al poder que requería desdoblarse. Podía aguantar la presión física y mental, pero usar los dos a la vez magia sin estar acostumbrado era casi como gastar cuatro veces lo normal, por lo que era demasiado peligroso.

Aún así el tiempo extra le ayudó a recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus estudios independientes. Ahora sus conocimientos en encantamientos, transformaciones y duelo eran prácticamente los de un estudiante de su año de dentro de 5 meses. Seguramente Hermione era la única que sabía más que él (porque ya se habría aprendido toda la teoría de todo el curso), pero a diferencia de ella él sabía llevarlos a la práctica a la perfección.

En pociones, después de haber progresado bastante con sus prácticas en cocina, Berengar decidió darle otra lección.

- En verano te dije cuáles eran las substancias más usadas en pociones. Pues la verdad es que esto no es completamente cierto.

- ¿No?

- No. Antiguamente vitriolo, azogue, rebis, éter, azufre y cinabrio eran las más usadas; pero al cabo del tiempo se hicieron nuevas categorías, que aunque contenían alguna de estas substancias parecían estar mezcladas con otras que las hacía reaccionar diferente. Si te dije aquello fue para que aprendieras a manejar y a desarrollar pociones con pocas substancias para que no te liaras. Ahora que ya lo controlas estás preparado para saber cómo y porqué es así. Qué más substancias existen y en qué tipo de grupos se clasifican según sus propiedades y/o efectos. De esa manera sabrás cuáles puedas combinar fácilmente y cuáles necesitas la ayuda de algún tipo de catalizador para hacerlo…

Esta lección le hizo comprender a Harry porque hasta ahora nunca le había hecho estudiar ni preparar ninguna poción actual; y más bien debía practicar cocinando. Aún así con toda la práctica que había adquirido su habilidad culinaria había aumentado (si cabe) aún más, además de que había aprendido a realizar muchas nuevas recetas que Neville siempre estaba encantado de probar.

Hablando de Neville, éste la verdad es que estaba muy contento de que Harry lo estuviera incluyendo tanto en sus cenas particulares últimamente. Al principio había tenido reparos con probar alguno de los platos por la pinta que tenían, pero la mayoría estaban deliciosos. Entre esta actitud por parte de Harry y el pasar tanto tiempo con Selene lo hacían sentirse más relajado de lo que nunca estuvo.

Y la verdad es que a Harry no le importaba la compañía de Neville. De entre todos los miembros del ED es con el que menos le molestaba pasar tiempo. Los demás a veces eran un poco obvios de más en lo de espiar a Harry en su opinión, sobre todo la pequeña Weasley pesada. Al menos ahora tenía algo más de tranquilidad por el hecho de que Hermione y Ron estuvieran juntos. Sí, le afectaba un poco haber acertado con lo de que ella lo dejaría un poco de lado ahora, pero a cambio estaba más tranquilo con respecto al ED; pues casi parecía que los momentos en los que Ron tenía que vigilarle se los pasaba con Hermione pero cerca de Harry para que éste los mirara. Él los ignoraba y solía leer algo o hacer deberes.

Una de las cosas que más sorprendían ahora a Harry era las ganas que ahora tenía de que llegaran los viernes. Era casi como su día libre. ¿Poder estar a solas viendo una película o alguna serie de dibujos animados y olvidarse del resto del mundo? ¡Eso era vida! Y muchas de las series que Berengar le daba eran animes (series de animación japonesa), ya que Harry no tenía ningún problema en entender el idioma. De vez en cuando al verlas se preguntaba si no se podría crear imitaciones de los objetos pero con magia. Tendría que enseñarles algunas de esas cosas a los gemelos para ver si ellos podían hacer algo… ¡Serían una gran ayuda y gran avance tecnológico! Después de todo el mundo mágico no había avanzado casi nada desde hacía siglos. ¿Pergaminos, plumas y tinta? ¿Lechuzas? Y eso era sólo para citar unos pocos ejemplos. ¡Por favor! Después de ver películas basadas en el mundo muggle actual (el cual él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver realmente entre los Dursley y el mundo mágico) empezaba a ver al mundo mágico como algo patético y primitivo.

Sí, cierto era que el mundo mágico era superior en ciertos aspectos, como la limpieza. ¡Un simple hechizo desvanecedor y adiós suciedad! ¿Qué razón había para que en Hogwarts fuera Filch, un squib incapaz de hacer magia, el encargado de limpiar un enorme castillo en el que habría sobre 400 estudiantes? Cualquier instituto muggle con menos alumnos tendría más encargados de la limpieza.

Otra de las cosas a las que se había empezado a aficionar era a las clases de 'estudios muggles' que Berengar le daba también los viernes pero después de sus sesiones de cine. Tal y como le había dicho al principio del curso le estaba enseñando a conducir. Empezaba a pillarle el truco y por ello después de Navidad iba a empezar a aprender a manejar otros vehículos, como motos o camionetas (básicamente vehículos de distintos tamaños).

En esas clases también le ensañaba a usar algunos aparatos modernos electrónicos, porque aunque sabía de ellos nunca había podido usar uno. El que más era un ordenador, pues según Berengar era un buen lugar para almacenar datos que casi ningún otro mago sabría cómo usar. Cuando aprendiera a usarlo con naturalidad el plan era enseñarle cómo combinarlo con la magia para múltiples aplicaciones, como por ejemplo un control de las defensas mágicas que había activas. Desde el ordenador se podría (en teoría y según Berengar) conectar, desconectar o incluso programar para activar distintas barreras a ciertas horas.

Harry ciertamente veía esto como algo útil, pero no prioritario; pues a no ser que se creara un ordenador utilizando el mismo método utilizado por su maestro (el que había desarrollado hace poco para que funcionara en ambientes cargados de magia) no eran muchos los hechizos que admitía sin estropearse.

Lo que él no sabía es que Berengar tenía un proyecto a largo plazo relacionado con el ordenador. Era esa la principal razón por la que había estado investigando para ser capaz de construir un aparato electrónico sin que dejara de funcionar en lugares cargados de magia; no para tener un reproductor de música (aunque solía utilizarlo a menudo, de hecho había construido otro y se lo pensaba dar a Harry como regalo de Navidad) o para una videocámara, la cual por cierto Dumbledore le había pedido para "mejorar la seguridad del castillo"; a lo cual él había respondido que su sueldo no era lo suficientemente elevado como para permitirse el capricho de regalar la única que tenía, pero que si le traía una podría desmontarla y hacer lo necesario (en un par de meses o así…) para que funcionara. Nooo, su objetivo era crear un ordenador que funcionara perfectamente con la magia. ¿Para qué? Pues para imitar algo que había hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Más concretamente hacía unos mil años (década más, década menos); pero con la oportunidad ahora de mejorarlo gracias al potencial que un ordenador le ofrecía…

Según se acercaba las vacaciones de Navidad Dumbledore se enfurruñaba cada vez más al ser incapaz de apuntar a Harry en el torneo. No entendía como era que desaparecía el nombre de las listas cada vez que alguien lo apuntaba. Había intentado detectar algún tipo de magia, pero no detectaba ningún hechizo peculiar ni nada fuera de lo normal. Claro que lo que él no sabía era que sus hechizos de detección sólo detectaban los rastros que dejaban las varitas. Eso lo estaba frustrando cada vez más y solía de vez en cuando dirigirle a Harry miradas de frustración. El chico, que tonto del todo no era, se dio cuenta de esas miradas; por lo que supuso que tenía que ser relacionado con el torneo. ¿Qué otra razón tendría si no?

Mientras Dumbledore y el ED intentaban averiguar cómo lo había hecho, Harry se dedicaba a pensar. ¿A pensar en qué? En una manera para que le dejaran en paz. ¿Quiénes? Si por él fuera, todo el mundo; pero sería muy sospechoso. Sus principales acosadores eran últimamente tres: Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley y Severus Snape.

Draco estaba enfadado de que lo estuviera ignorando y de que consiguiera escaparse como por arte de magia (y nunca mejor dicho) de las encerronas que intentaba hacerle. Snape era más de lo mismo. Había empezado a realizar más guardias y Harry sospechaba que su única intención era la de molestarle, porque "misteriosamente" solía estar cerca de Malfoy y observando los vanos intentos de éste de provocarlo. Así que ahora casi siempre estaba observando el mapa para asegurarse de poder esquivar a cualquiera de esos dos.

Y la pelirroja… entre sus constantes citas con otros chicos y sus cada-vez-más-obvios coqueteos estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella. Era en momentos como ese que tenía ganas de desaparecer unos días y entrenar sin descanso. Pero no podía por culpa del maldito controlador Albus "tengo-muchos-nombres-para-reflejar-lo-esquizofrénico-que-estoy-y-no-puedo-vivir-sin-mis-amados-caramelos-de-limón" Dumbledore. Lo mejor sería que se atragantara con uno de ellos…

¡Eso era! ¿Y si le pusiera a esos caramelos alguna poción para que dejara de prestarle atención? No, demasiado obvio y se daría cuenta. ¿Pero y si en cambio le pusiera una que le hiciera creer que lo tenía todo bajo control y por lo tanto no necesitara prestarle tanta atención?

Vale, eso era más sutil; pero los demás sí que podrían darse cuenta de ese súbito cambio de comportamiento. Lo mejor sería crear algún tipo de distracción que le permitiera hacer que Dumbledore, y a ser posible también los otros tres, se tomaran algo que les obligaran a dejarle en paz.

Harry se sacó su vial de antídoto de poción de amor diario, y al verlo sonrió.

No lejos de allí a cuatro personas en distintos lugares les recorrieron unos repentinos escalofríos, como si algo malo les fuera a pasar…

**…**

Hay quien dice que el tiempo es algo simple y lineal; una constante prefijada que no se puede cambiar. Como un río que fluye veloz hacia su destino.

Íole no es de esas personas. Ella pertenece a ese rarísimo grupo de gente al que se le ha dado el don de la precognición. Ella puede ver el futuro, y ha odiado ese don, lo que para ella es una maldición, toda su vida.

Las pocas veces que se le han mostrado visiones de ese futuro le han servido para comprender que depende en gran manera al pasado y al presente. Pero lo curioso es que el propio pasado y el presente dependen ciertas veces del futuro. Es como si se sustentara a sí mismo en un círculo interminable.

Sí, ella sabe que el futuro realmente no se puede determinar; pues está cambiando a cada momento. Lo suele comparar con una enorme cuerda en la que cada hebra es una persona. Las acciones de una persona provocan cambios. Esos cambios condicionan las siguientes posibles acciones de las personas a su alrededor. Cualquier persona que es capaz de predecir el futuro lo único que hace es apreciar y entender las señales del presente para intuir la línea de acción más probable.

Lleva algún tiempo nerviosa y pendiente cada vez más de posibles señales que le permitan ayudar a ver las cosas más claras. Y cada vez más a menudo ve muerte.

Hombres, mujeres, niños. Casas ardiendo, pueblos enteros… Y no había forma de evitarlo, forma alguna de salvarlos…

Y eso era casi lo único que veía, no había nada más claro… excepto el final.

Es curioso que a pesar de toda la gente, a pesar de todas las acciones que hacían día a día que modificaban el futuro; al final todo dependiese de una elección. Una decisión puesta en los hombros de un muchacho. Un chiquillo que ya tenía otras cargas. Todo cosa del destino que había decidido que ese iba a ser su campeón. Todo acababa en una decisión de alguien al que se le había quitado muchas cosas y no se le habían dado razones por las que luchar.

Una decisión que ni siquiera les aseguraba la victoria, sólo les daba una oportunidad para luchar por ella.

Como odiaba ser capaz de ver el futuro. Como odiaba nunca poder cambiarlo. Por eso prefería ver siempre el pasado, porque el pasado ya pasó y no le dolía verlo.

Pero quizás… quizás pudiera aportar su granito de arena. Quizás, en el momento oportuno, podría intentar proporcionar consejo.

Y así quizás, y sólo quizás, sin importar lo que pasara después, podría tener, por una vez, su conciencia tranquila.

De repente sus ojos se pusieron blancos, como cada vez que le llegaba o entraba en trance para buscar visiones. Observó una escena que no tardaría mucho en ocurrir. La observó con admiración, respeto y orgullo.

Al acabar lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

**…**

A medida que se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad Dumbledore estaba más indeciso. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con Harry? Quería que participara en el torneo ya que era la manera perfecta de que perdiera tiempo entrenando con sus amigos de una manera controlada; pero al ser incapaz de apuntarlo no sabía qué hacer.

Si lo incluía de todas maneras llamaría mucho la atención del chico, y eso podría ponerlo en su contra ya que al ser incapaz de apuntarlo en alguna lista fingiendo ser el joven Malfoy o el profesor Snape. Si no lo incluía iba a estar fuera de su vista durante todos esos momentos en los que él y el ED estarían pendientes del torneo.

Mira que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza al asunto, pero no fue hasta la última reunión con los profesores en la que el profesor Snape había hecho sus ya habituales comentarios de "Ese insolente de Potter pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Seguro que está tramando algo. Deberíamos castigarlo como se merece…" cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Últimamente él estaba tratando a Harry como si fuera James. James había sido muy rebelde y siempre había estado tramando algo; pero Harry no era su padre. Harry era mucho más tranquilo y pasivo, como su madre. Sí, era cierto que alguna vez había estado tramando algo, pero eso sólo cuando le sucedía algo; y en esos casos siempre lo comentaba con sus amigos. Hasta ahora casi nunca había hecho algo él solo. Lo único que podría entrar en esa categoría eran sus habituales desapariciones. Desde el primer año solía desaparecer de vez en cuando para estar a solas (y lo sabía porque en alguna ocasión lo había seguido). Antes lo había atribuido a su personalidad. Desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a estar solo, y a pesar de que en Hogwarts hizo amigos había visto que no conseguía estar completamente cómodo con compañía.

Quizás estaba empezando a volverse paranoico con respecto a Harry. Una cosa era tener al ED para vigilarlo y mantenerlo informado. ¿Añadirle unas cuantas actividades? Vale. ¿Pero querer ocupar completamente su tiempo? Eso a lo mejor era pasarse.

Además, ¿no se había asegurado de que Harry estuviese mayormente interesado en la joven Weasley? Eso le quitaría también bastante tiempo. Y a eso había que incluirle las actividades extra que siempre ofrecían a los de sexto y séptimo año…

Así que estaba decidido: No lo obligaría a participar en el torneo. Después de todo lo más probable era que él también observara los duelos, o al menos los de sus amigos. Y también los ayudaría a entrenar, ¿no?

**…**

- Definitivamente no.

Harry caminaba de camino a una de las clases solo, como se estaba empezando a hacer costumbre desde que los otros dos componentes del 'trío dorado' estaban juntos; cuando apareció de quién sabe dónde Ginny empezando a pedirle que le diera "entrenamiento particular" para el torneo. Y al igual que su hermano era demasiado terca como para aceptar un 'no' por respuesta.

- Pero Harry –dijo ella poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorro desvalido y con la voz más coqueta posible-. Necesito tu ayuda para ganar. Tienes que enseñarme todo lo que sabes…

- Ginny –la cortó él-, ya te enseñé a ti y al ED casi todo lo que sabía el año pasado. No necesitas más para el torneo, sólo practicar; y para eso no me necesitas a mí.

- Pero…

- No Ginevra –volvió a cortarla él en un tono duro para que dejara de insistir lo que llevaba casi cinco minutos insistiendo-. Pídele ayuda a otro. Tienes muchos que estarían encantados de hacerlo.

Y dicho esto entró en el aula a la que acababan de llegar, dejando a una pelirroja furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla? ¿Acaso no entendía que estaban destinados?

Se fue con la intención de escribir a su madre. Quizás ella le podría recomendar alguna forma que hiciera que el-niño-que-vivió se diera cuenta de los obvios sentimientos que tenía por ella pero que insistía en negar.

**…**

Muchos la consideraban rara, extraña, un bicho raro. ¿El motivo de esto? Que su mente no funcionaba igual a la de los demás.

Desde que había muerto su madre se había sentido un poco sola, y había empezado a tener esos sueños.

Había visto muchas cosas en esos sueños. Había visto al pelirrojo venir a salvarlos, lo había visto luchar contra su peculiar ira azul. Había visto como en el futuro llegaría a descubrir la pureza del blanco y el negro…

Había visto la lucha contra el hombre-pájaro, la prueba por la que había pasado y el resultado de ella: una de las tres marcas. Al verla su intuición le había dicho que era más peculiar de lo que parecía a simple vista a pesar de que ella no tenía información sobre ello. Y sabía que por mucho que investigara no era algo que iba a encontrar en Hogwarts.

Había visto sus problemas de corazón, sus actuales y futuros males de amores y como ella no pertenecía a ese escaso grupo de chicas que le quitaban el sueño. Ella, que había acabado enamorándose de él aunque fuese a su especial manera, sabía que para él no era más que una amiga. Para ella él era casi exclusivamente su único amigo. Y por eso lo único que quería era que él dejase de sufrir. Y ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

Había visto el futuro peligro, y sabía que él era el único capaz de protegerles de esa amenaza; pero sabía perfectamente que no podía hacerlo solo. Él no tenía la energía o el poder necesarios para ello.

Por eso no cesaba de entrenar y de ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera. Por eso había seguido su intuición y se había quedado con uno de los pergaminos que le había prestado con la intención de encontrar la famosa receta. Porque sabía que dentro de poco iba a necesitar el conocimiento guardado en uno de ellos. Por eso intentaba traducirlo cuando tenía tiempo.

Y es que Luna muchas veces soñaba con sucesos que iban a suceder.

Cuando su padre le preguntaba sobre sus sueños ella simplemente respondía que estaba 'vislumbrando el porvenir'.

La última noche había soñado con algo más, algo que ocurriría dentro de poco, ocasionado por él…

Al despertarse y recordarlo no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

**…**

Los profesores fueron llegando al despacho donde la profesora Sprout le había dicho a Berengar que iban a reunirse hoy. No sabía aún el motivo. Mientras esperaba a que llegaran todos él se encontraba charlando tranquilamente con el profesor Flitwick sobre sus experiencias como profesor de duelo en Beauxbatons.

De todos los profesores con los que mejor se llevaba eran él, la profesora Sprout y Hagrid. Flitwick siempre estaba encantado de poder compartir anécdotas graciosas, sobre todo con alguien nuevo que no era para nada parecido a Lockhart. Como antiguo campeón de duelo era capaz de ver detalles que otros pasaban por alto, y notaba los gestos del nuevo profesor de DCAO; notaba sus ligeros movimientos. Sabía que tras su despreocupada aunque a veces severa figura se ocultaba un poder que haría estremecer incluso al más experto. Se notaba de lejos que era mucho más poderoso y hábil que él mismo.

Pomona Sprout había sentido curiosidad por el nuevo profesor desde que un día él le había preguntado a ella por un fertilizante muy especial. Al pasarse más tarde por su despacho para llevarle un poco descubrió que Bergan tenía casi una colección de las plantas más exóticas, escasas y fascinantes que había visto en toda su vida. Y por su aspecto parecía que estaban en las mejores manos. Desde entonces a menudo se había dedicado a charlar con él. Sus conocimientos eran increíbles y mucho más amplios que los de ella. A él no parecía importarle pasar varias horas a la semana con ella enseñándole trucos para el mejor cuidado de las plantas. Incluso le había regalado un par de semillas de algunas de ellas. Ella, al volver a su despacho después de estas sesiones, se ponía a escribir todo lo que había aprendido. Se sentía como si fuera una estudiante de nuevo.

A Hagrid, por supuesto le caía bien desde que compartía con él todas esas historias y le traía algunas de esas raras criaturas. De vez en cuando Bergan iba con él a alguna de sus clases y le ayudaba un poco o le daba consejos. Incluso de vez en cuando le había sugerido algunas cosas para mejorar como profesor; porque tenía que admitir que aunque sabía casi todo lo que había que saber sobre la materia, los alumnos no eran tan abiertos como él, ni tenían su misma actitud. Ahora solía mostrarles a los alumnos a las criaturas en un orden más adecuado, y ya no despreciaba tanto a las que él consideraba "aburridas" porque los alumnos también merecían (y en algunos casos debían) saber de ellas. Gracias a ello ahora los estudiantes parecían empezar a tenerle mayor aprecio a la asignatura.

El resto de profesores no habían llegado a hablar apenas con el nuevo profesor. Después de todo desaparecería al final del año o le sucedería algo como a todos los demás antes que él. Entre ellos quizás cabría destacar a Minerva McGonagall, que simplemente sentía curiosidad por los comentarios tan favorables que le había dado Fillius.

El único que aborrecía al nuevo profesor era Severus Snape, pero eso era normal para los demás; Severus quería el puesto de DCAO y miraba mal al que se lo quitaba.

Pero no era la única razón por la que lo miraba mal esta vez. Lo que le pasaba es que sentía una inmensa envidia desde que Dumbledore le había mostrado en el pensadero aquellas notas sobre una poción muy extraña, pero él había reconocido que estaba escrita en un idioma que los antiguos maestros de pociones utilizaban para las pociones más exclusivas. Un idioma hacía tiempo olvidado, pero que al parecer ese profesor conocía.

Y no sólo eso, había escuchado retazos de las conversaciones que mantenía en el Gran Comedor con Pomona, y le había oído hablar como cuidaba algunas plantas muy raras que él tenía. Plantas cuyos frutos eran muy escasos y por eso valiosísimos en pociones.

Qué ganas tenía de entrar en su despacho y confiscar todas las recetas e ingredientes para su uso personal argumentando que debían estar en manos de un maestro en la materia. Pero no era tonto, había visto las señales; el cuidado con el que comía sus comidas, como olía todo antes para asegurarse que no contenía nada raro, como separaba o mezclaba los distintos alimentos… Todo eso le indicaba que estaba ante no sólo un entendido, si no ante un verdadero maestro en la materia; quizás con más habilidad y conocimientos que él mismo.

Y eso lo hacía furioso y ponerse verde de envidia; con aún más ganas de descargarse en Potter, que el maldito parecía saber dónde iba a estar porque lo estaba evitando como un condenado.

Al llegar todos los profesores la profesora McGonagall empezó a hablar.

- Bien. Como todos menos Bergan sabe, hoy es nuestra reunión anual sobre los sextos años –se giró hacia Berengar para explicarle de qué iba esto-. Todos los años observamos de entre los alumnos de sexto si hay alguno prometedor en nuestras asignaturas para convertirlo en nuestro asistente por medio año. Concretamente a partir de Navidad de sexto hasta finalizar el curso. De esa manera intentamos darles un pequeño empujón en estudios más avanzados pero sin quitarles después tiempo para que estudien sus EXTASIS.

- Entiendo –respondió Berengar-. La reunión es para asegurarse de que dos profesores no escojan al mismo alumno.

- Sí. Todos aquellos que no hayan escogido a nadie o ya hayan escogido y no quieran opinar en las elecciones de los demás pueden irse –dijo mirando casi explícitamente a Snape.

Snape, por supuesto no quería perder el tiempo con estas tonterías así que sólo dijo en voz alta "Draco Malfoy" antes de levantarse e irse.

Berengar creyó escuchar un murmullo proveniente de Minerva diciendo algo como "Él y su maldito favoritismo".

- Bueno –empezó Pomona-, yo claramente escogería a Neville Longbottom. Ya sabéis todos lo bien que se le da la herbología; pero en mi opinión él lo que necesita es algo más de autoestima. No necesita un empujón en mi asignatura. Lo mejor para él sería que fuese escogido en otra asignatura, una que no se espere. Eso ayudará un poco a su ego.

- Sí, esa fue siempre la opinión que me dio –habló ahora Fillius-. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta lo que ha mejorado este año ahora que tiene una varita propia? El señor Potter le ha mostrado el año pasado lo que podía llegar a ser. Mi opinión es que al señor Longbottom le haría mucho bien ser el asistente en tu asignatura, Hagrid.

- ¿En la mía? –preguntó el aludido algo tomado por sorpresa-. La verdad es que sí parece tener cierta mano, y Harry siempre le está ayudando. Aunque la verdad yo ya estaba pensando en escoger a Harry…

- No lo creo –respondió ahora Berengar-. Por lo que he visto del señor Potter es que si una criatura no puede volar entonces no tiene especial interés. Concuerdo con Fillius, deberías escoger al otro. A Potter lo pondría en otra asignatura.

- En la tuya, ¿no? –preguntó Minerva ahora casi con una risa. Estaba claro que Harry estaría en DCAO ya que era la mejor asignatura que se le daba. A pesar de lo bien que le habían salido los TIMOS de Transformaciones ella estaba algo decepcionada de que su trabajo en clase aún siguiera siendo 'Aceptable'. No acababa de comprender como había sacado tan buena nota si según ella no era más que un alumno mediocre al contrario que su padre. Seguramente había sido gracias a la señorita Granger.

- Pues no –respondió sorprendiendo a todos menos a Fillius.

- ¿Cómo que no? –exclamó Hagrid sorprendido-. ¡Pero es el mejor en defensa!

- Puede ser –concedió él-, pero saldría más beneficiado si estuviera en Encantamientos o en Transformaciones.

- Estoy de acuerdo –asintió Fillius contento de que por fin alguien viera lo que él llevaba tanto tiempo viendo en Harry-, quizás así podríamos conseguir que deje de fingir que lo único que se le da bien es DCAO.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Sí es un alumno bastante mediocre. Es cierto que sus redacciones y deberes han mejorado, pero en la práctica no destaca para nada –se quejó Minerva.

- ¿Y no te has preguntado la razón de eso? –le devolvió la pregunta Fillius, cosa que estaba sorprendiendo cada vez más a Minerva. Él nunca había defendido o hablado tan bien de ningún alumno que no fuera uno de sus Ravenclaws-. Todos hemos comprobado que el señor Potter es mucho más hábil en el aspecto práctico de la magia que en el teórico. Y aún así parece solo estar desarrollando justamente la teoría este año. ¿No te parece extraño? Además, durante los años anteriores muchas veces he observado como terminaba el trabajo de segundo después de la señorita Granger pero a continuación fingía no haberlo conseguido hasta mucho más tarde.

- Ahora que lo dices –empezó a decir Pomona-… creo recordar un par de ocasiones en las que lo vi terminando su parte en los invernaderos pero luego decía que había sido la señorita Granger o alguno de los compañeros con los que se ponía. Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia…

- ¿Y por qué hace eso? –preguntó Hagrid completamente extrañado y confuso. No entendía qué razón podría tener Harry para actuar de esa manera.

- Yo diría que lo hace, o por lo menos lo hacía en mis clases, para no llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo hace. Todos sabemos como parece aborrecer todo lo relacionado con la fama –explicó la profesora Sinistra-. Recuerdo como solía alargar su trabajo más de la cuenta para entregarlo en el último minuto junto con el señor Weasley.

Minerva se puso a recordar sus clases y como casi siempre Harry se dejaba llevar por el vago pelirrojo. Siempre le había parecido algo mal, pero empezaba a preguntarse si no tendrían razón sus colegas y habría estado fingiendo… ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué razón tendría para ello? ¿Su aberración por la fama?

- La verdad es que esa no es el principal motivo –dijo Fillius después de unos momentos de silencio-. ¿Recordáis la primera prueba del Torneo y como utilizó aquel encantamiento para invocar su escoba desde tan lejos? Pues poco después cuando acabó una de mis clases y él se fue se le cayó de la mochila un papel. Al cogerlo comprobé con asombro que era la redacción que les había pedido para el día anterior pero mucho mejor que la que me había entregado. De hecho la que me entregó recibió un Aceptable y esta rayaba el Extraordinario.

- La habría realizado después con ayuda de la señorita Granger –respondió Minerva incrédula de que Harry hubiera hecho algo tan bueno.

- No. Decidí utilizar el hechizo que empleo para saber quiénes realizan sus deberes en el último momento, y me sorprendió descubrir que llevaba mucho tiempo hecha. Básicamente desde que había mandado hacerla.

- Eso es… -empezó Minerva.

- No, no es imposible –la cortó Berengar-. En mis años de experiencia enseñando no es el primer chico que fingía no dársele bien. Pero normalmente las razones que tenían eran… –empalideció un poco (o al menos lo fingió), cosa que los demás notaron-. ¿Lo encaraste, Fillius?

- Sí –asintió el profesor de Encantamientos-. Me costó pero conseguí que me explicara parte de la verdad. Me dijo que antes de venir a Hogwarts nunca había tenido permitido sacar mejores notas que su primo, y cuando lo hacía había sido castigado.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –exclamó indignado Hagrid-. ¡Cuando vea a ese Dursley…!

- Cálmate Hagrid –dijo McGonagall-. Seguro que el señor Potter sólo estaba exagerando.

- Lo dudo mucho –respondió Berengar negando con la cabeza-. Tengo experiencia con niños y el señor Potter presenta los síntomas de alguien que desde pequeño ha sido maltratado y mal alimentado. De hecho debe ser todo lo contrario, Harry no sólo no exagera, sino que también se calla la mayoría de la verdad.

- Confieso que soy la primera en afirmar que los muggles que lo han criado no son los mejores que he visto, pero llegar a ese extremo…

- Gente como tú es la que permite que esa situación continúe –replicó Berengar en un tono tan frío que puso a todos con los pelos de punta-. ¿Acaso nunca te has fijado en su estado? ¿Acaso no has visto lo delgado que está? ¿Y lo poco que come? No sabes lo que me costó convencerle para que empezara a comer un poco más de una dieta más balanceada. ¿Acaso soy yo, un profesor nuevo que ha llegado este año el único que se ha fijado en todos esos detalles que vosotros tendríais que haber visto desde que entró por primera vez?

Esas palabras parecían estar haciendo mella en todos, que se sentían algo arrepentidos al nunca fijarse en esas cosas. Todos menos Minerva, que se sentía ultrajada por el hecho de que le restregaran por la cara que ella no cuidaba de sus leones.

- ¿Y tú que sabrás? Esa es su constitución. No todo el mundo come mucho.

Berengar la miró con una seriedad que la hizo casi arrepentirse de sus palabras.

- Fillius me había comentado que eras una gran profesora y lo mucho que cuidabas a tus preciados leones. Veo que él estaba equivocado. ¿Te has molestado alguna vez en averiguar si alguno de tus alumnos tenía problemas? ¿Te has molestado en ayudarlos? ¿O crees que simplemente con ser justa es suficiente? Eres una jefa de casa, pero para tus alumnos no eres alguien al que puedan ir en busca de ayuda y/o consejo.

- ¿Por qué opinas eso? –interrumpió Fillius antes de que Minerva hablara. Sabía que ella se molestaría por ese comentario.

- Sencillo. Muchas veces los alumnos no se dan cuenta que estoy cerca de ellos cuando van por los caminos y los oigo hablar. Me ha quedado bastante clara su opinión sobre la mayoría del profesorado. Sobre ti han dicho que eres una gran profesora, estricta aunque justa. Pero por desgracia a la mayoría les das bastante miedo como para pedirte ayuda en cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con la asignatura.

Minerva se quedó callada. Le dolía haber escuchado eso.

- ¿Y qué dicen de los demás? –preguntó Pomona.

- Dicen que…

- Ahora no es el momento para esto –interrumpió Minerva-. Concentrémonos en lo que estamos y después podemos volver a esto.

- Cierto, lo siento –se excusó Berengar-. ¿Cómo hiciste para que Potter te contara que estaba fingiendo, Fillius?

- Básicamente le prometí que no se lo diría a sus compañeros y le arranqué la promesa de que se esforzaría en mis clases a cambio de que yo le pusiera bajas notas en público. En privado le diría la real. Desde entonces sus notas mejoraron bastante y en sus exámenes siempre sacaba Supera las Expectativas, casi Extraordinarios.

- ¿Por qué diablos haces eso? –preguntó Pomona-. ¿Por qué ayudarle a ocultarlo?

- Para poder ayudarlo es necesario que confíe en mí. Y comentároslo a vosotros no ayudaría nada hasta que él se empezara a mostrar más abierto, pues lo más probable es que vosotros ahora le digáis que deje de fingir.

- Y eso es lo que debíamos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, Fillius –le regañó Minerva-. Tenías que habérnoslo dicho.

- ¿Y perder la poca confianza que he ganado del chico? No. Para ayudarle era necesario sutileza. Ha pasado por muchas cosas que le hacen creer que no puede confiar en los adultos. De mí al menos sabe que cumplo mis promesas. El resto de los profesores siempre habéis pasado un poco de él. Ahora es el momento para que le animéis a esforzarse. Sin obligarle, sin reñirle, sin forzarle… Sólo animándole a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Para demostrarle que no pasa nada si lo hace bien o si falla, sólo que se ganará nuestro respeto por intentarlo en vez de seguir fingiendo para que nosotros sigamos pasando de él.

Minerva se quedó callada. La verdad es que nunca había luchado para que sus alumnos lo hiciesen lo mejor posible. Simplemente les dedicaba más esfuerzo a aquellos que parecía dársele bien, como la señorita Granger.

- ¿Qué debería hacer? –preguntó.

- Quizás deberías intentar enfocar las transformaciones en los duelos –respondió Berengar-. Durante mis clases ha mostrado bastante interés en ese tema. Incluso me ha llegado a preguntar sobre algún libro que hable sobre ello. Si consiguieras explotarlo podrías hacer que se muestre más abierto en tu asignatura. Es en la que más lo necesita.

- Pero tú quieres escoger a la señorita Granger como tu asistente, ¿cierto? –preguntó Septima Vector interviniendo por primera vez, que era la profesora de Aritmancia.

Minerva asintió.

- Y no eres la única, pero lo que tenemos que decidir es qué asignatura le hará mayor bien. O dejarle elegir a ella.

- En mi opinión la señorita Granger se beneficiaría más en Aritmancia o en mi asignatura –dijo Fillius.

- Vosotros que la conocéis mejor que yo, ¿qué personalidad tiene?

- La de alguien que necesita buscar la respuesta a todo. Si no sabe algo se encerrará en la biblioteca hasta que lo encuentre.

- ¿Qué se le da mejor? ¿La teoría o la práctica?

- Ambas, aunque principalmente la parte teórica. Últimamente está teniendo cada vez más problemas con la parte práctica.

- Eso es porque se está alejando del señor Potter. Era él el que la ayudaba cuando tenía problemas con ello, y ella le ayudaba a él con la teoría. Pero desde que empezó a salir con el señor Weasley se ha empezado a alejar del joven Potter y a tener dificultades con la práctica. Curiosamente desde eso el señor Potter se dedica más a estudiar que antes.

- Normal, él pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Weasley y Granger; y era demasiado tímido para estar con más gente. Y ahora se ve obligado a estar sólo.

- Supongo que intenta encerrarse en la biblioteca porque echa de menos cuando la señorita Granger lo obligaba a ir allí a estudiar o algo.

- Eso no es asunto nuestro. Ahora con la señorita Granger tenemos dos opciones. Ayudarle a remediar su lado práctico o a desarrollar más su lado teórico.

- Para la práctica lo mejor es Encantamientos. Pero creo que le conviene más desarrollar su lado teórico. Tiene que aprender a pensar un poco más por sí misma y a leer menos. Cuando se le pregunta algo ella responde tal cual el libro del que lo sacó. Tiene que aprender a condensar la información y a explicarla con sus propias palabras para asegurarse de que entiende lo que sabe.

- También hay que enseñarle a buscar. Tiene futuro de investigadora pero no sabe buscar correctamente. Su método suele consistir en coger una gran cantidad de libros y esperar encontrar en alguno la respuesta. Tiene que aprender a relacionar ideas, a especificar, no a desarrollar.

- En ese caso Aritmancia le ayudaría más, ¿no?

- Sí.

- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos con Harry? –preguntó Hagrid.

- Es decisión de Minerva. ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarle a alcanzar su verdadero potencial?

Todos los profesores miraron a Minerva y ella se quedó callada antes de tomar su decisión.

**…**

Cada vez se acercaban más las vacaciones de Navidad, y Harry empezó a notar como algunos profesores estaban mirándole de otra manera. No sabía explicarlo, pero parecía que estaban intentando analizarle de alguna manera.

Así que últimamente sólo se sentía cómodo en clase de DCAO o en Encantamientos. Y fue en esta última en la que ocurrió algo bastante curioso…

- Señor Potter, señorita Granger; quédense un momento después de clase –pidió amablemente el profesor Flitwick.

Ellos dos obedecieron, aunque recibieron miradas extrañadas del resto de sus compañeros. Cuando se quedaron solos el profesor escribió algo en una nota antes de doblarla y girarse hacia ellos.

- Vuestra siguiente clase es DCAO, ¿cierto?

- Sí –respondió Hermione.

- Dele este mensaje al profesor Wermint, señorita Granger –dijo tendiéndole la nota-. Para que sepa que probablemente el señor Potter hoy no irá a su clase.

Esa frase intrigó a los dos muchachos, pero Hermione se tragó su curiosidad (por ahora) y después de despedirse se fue del aula. Harry y el profesor se quedaron solos.

- ¿Por qué hoy no voy a ir a DCAO? –preguntó Harry.

- Porque el profesor Wermint y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que usted necesita practicar toda la teoría que ha estado investigando para sus clases.

Empezó a mover la varita por el aula haciendo desaparecer todo y colocando en su lugar un pódium para duelos.

- ¿Te apetece practicar con un viejo profesor como yo? –preguntó con una sonrisa-. Quizás aún pueda enseñarte algo…

Harry sonrió enormemente. ¿Enfrentarse a un antiguo campeón de duelo? Eso es a lo que se le llama un desafío…

Mientras tanto Hermione se apresuró para no llegar tarde a DCAO, pero en su cabeza se moría de curiosidad por saber qué quería el profesor Flitwick de Harry. Aún así no se le pasó por la cabeza leer la nota que el profesor le había dado.

Llegó al aula justo a tiempo para entrar con los demás, y esperó pacientemente a que llegara el profesor. Cuando llegó y preguntó por Harry ella le pasó la nota. Claro está que no se esperaba para nada su reacción.

- ¡Joder! –exclamó al leer la nota y dejándola caer sin querer. Alzó la vista y miró a la clase sorprendida por su vocabulario-. Hoy os dejo la hora libre. No hay clase.

A esa frase le siguieron un grito de alegría que provocó que sólo Hermione por estar tan cerca de él le escuchara decir: 'Esto no me lo pierdo.'

El profesor se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a la mayoría contentos y a unos pocos confusos. Neville y Selene se le acercaron a Hermione y le preguntaron.

- ¿Qué ponía la nota?

- No… no lo sé –respondió ella confusa.

Neville se agachó y la cogió. Al leer su contenido sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Esto no me lo pierdo –murmuró antes de darle la nota a Selene y echarse también a correr hacia la puerta confundiendo aún más a las dos chicas; ya que el resto de los alumnos no se estaban enterando de nada. Ellos ya estaban marchándose también. Incluyendo a Ron, que no esperó siquiera por su novia.

Selene leyó la nota, y también abrió los ojos sorprendida. Le pasó la nota a Hermione.

- Lee.

Y Hermione leyó para descifrar ese misterio:

_'Bergan, como ahora tengo hora libre he decidido tener ese duelo con el señor Potter como habíamos hablado._

_Fillius.'_

Por supuesto ella también se quedó de piedra. ¿Harry enfrentándose a un campeón de duelo? No hicieron falta más palabras…

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo.

He tardado un poco más en publicar de lo que me hubiera gustado, y he de decir que algunos os portasteis bien. Y por eso os aseguro que casi todos los días me he dedicado a escribir aunque fuera un poquito más para publicar lo antes posible.

Ahora voy a dar un par de avisos:

Quiero que recordeis que los flash back de HArry/Ithilwen son todos del mismo día. Y aunque parece que están en buena sintonía apenas se conocen aún. Pronto se volverán a ver, no os preocupeis.

Con respecto a Hermione. Dejadla a su ritmo y que disfrute (mientras pueda) de su relacion con Ron. Ella no volverá a cobrar protagonismo hasta después de Navidad, al igual que la mayoría.

La venganza de Harry... no diré nada. Hace tiempo que tengo pensado más o menos qué iba a ocurrir, y ahora he estado pensando en los detalles. Pronto lo veréis.

Sé que por ahora no ha habido mucho contacto entre Harry y los demás. Lo dejo para después de Navidad.

Y ya sé que llevo varios capítulos repitiendo 'después de Navidad'. Esto os suscitará la pregunta ¿Qué coño pasa en Navidad? Falta poco para ello, paciencia.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y hasta la próxima. No prometo subir pronto porque intentaré actualizar las otras historias antes.


	28. Capítulo 28: Hora de la función

**AVISO: **Para los interesados, hay una votación sobre esta historia en mi perfil.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28: Hora de la función**

**_Flash back_**

- Tengo 24 primaveras. Para un humano eso es equivalente a tener 16 o 17 años… Más o menos tu edad. Ahora yo estaría en esa etapa de "fertilidad".

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más ante esas palabras mientras ella se reía. En momentos como ese odiaba ser tan inocente, pero la verdad es que su risa era uno de los mejores sonidos que había escuchado en la vida. Intentó desviar la conversación de ese tema en particular.

- Si apenas envejecéis con la edad, ¿cómo distinguís a los más jóvenes de los adultos? Ya sabes…

- Sé lo que quieres decir. Algunos de vosotros tendéis a ignorar las palabras de los más jóvenes por su juventud. Nosotros no lo hacemos –aclaró ella-. Un elfo que ha madurado físicamente es que también lo ha hecho mentalmente. Luego confiamos en nuestro sentido común para distinguir frases de gran sabiduría de 'chiquilladas'. Es cierto que los más ancianos de entre nosotros suelen tener razón, pero no siempre. Casi nunca ignoramos a los jóvenes.

- Ojalá no me ignoraran a mí –respondió Harry-. A pesar de ser el centro de las cosas prefieren dejarme al margen a oscuras por 'ser un niño'. Sé que no voy a tener razón muchas veces, pero al menos me gustaría que me escucharan o me explicaran porqué no tengo razón.

- Sabias palabras, amigo mío. En mi opinión Idhrenohtar te haría mucha justicia como nombre.

Harry sonrió.

- No me importa que me llames por ese nombre. Me haría olvidar por un momento del maldito Harry Potter. Este mes de duro entrenamiento ha sido una gran ayuda en ello.

- Si alguna vez lo necesitas yo estoy dispuesta a escucharte. Sólo tienes que escribirme.

- Sería agradable tener alguien con quien charlar. ¿Dónde vives?

- En un lugar muy al este de aquí. En una isla dentro de un enorme grupo de islas. Allí había un poblado de elfos hace mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco fueron abandonando el lugar y marchándose a otros lugares ya que adquirimos la necesidad de buscar nuestro propio lugar en el mundo. Ahora sólo queda mi familia allí. Es un lugar muy bonito, agradable y pacífico…

Harry se preguntó si Hedwig podría encontrarla. Pero empezó a recordar cómo después del tercer año había sido capaz de encontrar a Sirius. ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo ahora? Hedwig parecía tener un instinto especial para encontrar a cualquiera, sobre todo a él mismo…

- ¿Le costará a mi lechuza encontrarte? –preguntó de todas maneras.

- Lo dudo. Por lo que me has explicado las lechuzas pueden encontrar a cualquiera, y las defensas que defienden mi hogar no afectan a los animales pacíficos. La magia élfica que hay allí ha convertido el lugar en algo parecido a un santuario y hasta los animales lo respetan.

Durante un rato ella le estuvo hablando del lugar en el que ella vivía, y Harry se sintió tranquilo por primera vez en algún tiempo. Una tranquilidad distinta a la que había adquirido al meditar. No… esto era la tranquilidad de estar acompañado; una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Por primera vez en algún tiempo ya no se sentía tan solo.

Hablaron bastante rato de distintas cosas, sobre todo de las diferencias entre los elfos y los humanos; hasta que empezó a hacerse tarde y decidieron que era hora de volver.

Caminaron lentamente de regreso por el bosque charlando animadamente; y ahora ella le estaba comentando sobre la naturaleza de los elfos.

- Los elfos somos seres que valoramos la agilidad por encima de la fuerza. Por eso desde casi el principio hemos aprendido a utilizar lo que tú llamas 'magia' para potenciar esas habilidades. Después de tantas generaciones haciéndolo poco a poco fuimos naciendo ya heredando parte de esa agilidad y gracilidad… Esa liviandad, esa sutileza, esa agilidad, esa gracilidad ya son rasgos que la naturaleza nos ha otorgado.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que es imposible que alguien que no tenga antepasados élficos no puede ser tan rápido y ágil como uno? Lo dudo mucho. Con entrenamiento todo es posible.

- No quise decir eso. Claro que con el entrenamiento adecuado hasta un humano puede igualar a un elfo. Un elfo sin entrenamiento sólo es alguien que tiene potencial, nada más; pero si no lo desarrolla no sirve para nada. Tenemos talentos naturales que ayudan, sí; pero lo que nos hace tan ágiles es que siempre entrenamos para mejorarnos a nosotros mismos. En todo tipo de habilidades. Cuando somos muy pequeños empezamos con las cosas más básicas que ayudan a liberar el potencial, y a partir de ahí empezamos a entrenar. Primero en lo básico, y después desarrollamos otros talentos.

- La verdad es que a mí me hubiera gustado seguir un entrenamiento así –dijo Harry-. Que desde pequeño me dejaran aprender cualquier cosa y después me permitieran desarrollar hacia lo que me gustara.

- Es una pena, sí. Entre nosotros no encontrarás a dos elfos iguales. Aunque la mayoría porta esa gracia y gracilidad natural no todos la desarrollan y la llevan al siguiente nivel. Algunos se especializan en su fuerza y resistencia, aunque sin abandonar su liviandad. Otros buscan un equilibrio perfecto en sus habilidades. Hay quien prefiere alejarse del plano físico y sumergirse en otros planos, como el filosófico, el mágico, el mental…

Siguieron hablando e Ithilwen continuó describiéndole características de su raza, mencionando algunos ejemplos de cómo entrenaban o así.

Llegaron a la ciudad y antes de que los chicos volvieran a rodear a Ithilwen ella se despidió de él.

- Espero que me escribas pronto.

Entonces y para sorpresa de Harry ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Harry se quedó allí unos segundos llevándose la mano a la mejilla y sin saber porqué no pudo evitar sonreír.

**_Fin flash back_**

- El saber un gran número de hechizos no lo es todo en un duelo –empezó a explicar el profesor Flitwick desde su posición en la tarima de duelo-. Tampoco la fuerza que pongas en ellos. En cualquier pelea influyen tres factores fundamentales; fuerza, velocidad y conocimiento. Una persona puede sobresalir perfectamente en una de las tres, pero alguien lo suficientemente hábil en las otras dos puede plantarle cara perfectamente. Dime… ¿quién crees que es más poderoso, V-Voldemort o Dumbledore?

Harry lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

- Diría que Voldemort tiene mayor poder mágico que Dumbledore, y su conocimiento en Artes Oscuras supongo que es bastante grande; pero Dumbledore es capaz de igualarlo con su habilidad y un conocimiento en parte superior al del propio Voldemort. No creo que uno sea más poderoso que el otro.

- Tienes razón, tienes razón –asintió el pequeño profesor-. Dumbledore ya ha vivido un gran número de años, y por lo tanto su fuerza y poder mágico no son lo que eran; seguramente por falta de entrenamiento. Por otra parte su edad le hace poseedor de mucho más conocimiento que la mayoría de la gente por el simple hecho de haber tenido más tiempo para estudiar.

El profesor se quedó un momento en silencio, esperando a que Harry dijera algo, pero como no dijo nada decidió esperar a que hiciera la pregunta más tarde.

- Pero tú ya has visto con anterioridad la fuerza y el conocimiento. Durante este duelo quiero que te concentres en el tercer factor: la velocidad. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido –respondió Harry poniéndose en posición con una mirada entre excitada por el desafío y dudosa por algún motivo que el profesor no acababa de adivinar.

- 3, 2, 1… ¡YA!

El profesor empezó a lanzar varios hechizos de bajo nivel para empezar que Harry no tuvo problema en esquivar y contraatacó con otros sencillos.

Poco a poco la cosa fue subiendo de nivel y Flitwick empezó a moverse más rápido, lo que obligó a Harry a aumentar el ritmo. Ninguno de los dos se protegía con escudos, simplemente esquivaban los hechizos demostrando que estaban en buena forma. Aunque la verdad es que al que más le costaba era a Harry.

De repente la puerta del aula se abrió y entró Berengar con una cara completamente ansiosa, pero ninguno de los duelistas le prestó atención.

Intercambiaron unos cuantos hechizos más, pero pronto Harry recibió un expelliarmus que lo desarmó haciéndole perder la varita.

- ¡Bien! –exclamó Berengar desde su puesto de espectador-. Adaptación, improvisación… veo que la técnica no es tu punto débil.

Ambos combatientes lo miraron un poco extrañados. ¿A qué venía eso?

- ¿Qué? Es una frase de una película que vi hace poco y siempre he querido decirla.

- Harry –dijo Flitwick ignorando a su colega-. Me prometiste hace tiempo que no te ibas a contener delante de mí y que te ibas a esforzar. No estás cumpliendo.

Harry se levantó del suelo y cogió la varita que el profesor le lanzó. Lo miró a los ojos un instante y observó de reojo como Berengar asentía. Así que cogió la varita, se apuntó a sí mismo y murmuró un 'finite incantatum', provocando que su peso bajara a lo normal. Claro que aún llevaba algunas ropas pesadas que hacían que su cuerpo pesase sobre 150 kg, pero si se comparaba con los 600 de antes había una pequeña diferencia.

- Tienes razón, profesor –respondió Harry con una sonrisa retadora y volviendo a ponerse en posición-. Mientras no comentes con nuestro querido director lo que realmente puedo hacer me esforzaré.

- Ese es el espíritu. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. ¡Sectusempra!

Harry esquivó el maleficio con una facilidad y rapidez que sorprendió al diminuto profesor y lanzó sus propios hechizos.

- ¡Diffindo! ¡Cortus aexis! ¡Mallantadora!

Flitwick consiguió esquivar los dos primeros, pero tuvo que parar el tercero con un protego. Sonrió después de salir de su sorpresa.

- Veo que has estado entrenando físicamente… ¿Corpus pesadum?

- Sí –respondió Harry-. Me lo sugirió el profesor Wermint al principio del año.

La sonrisa del diminuto profesor se ensanchó aún más. Este duelo iba a ser un reto para él después de todo.

**…**

Hermione ahora entendía porque el profesor Wermint había anulado la clase y salido corriendo del aula con tal excitación. Ella estaba sintiendo la misma al enterarse de que Harry y el profesor Flitwick estaban teniendo un duelo. Miró a Selene.

- ¿Vienes?

- No –respondió negativamente-. No me interesan demasiado los duelos, por mucho que sea Potter.

- Es cierto. Bueno, yo esto no me lo quiero perder así que hasta luego.

Recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y salió lo más rápidamente posible hacia el aula de Encantamientos.

**…**

- ¡Varan Kórata! ¡Ezksu moreiro! ¡Blon taladrea!

Los hechizos salían a raudales de ambos contendientes. El ritmo del duelo había aumentado considerablemente con la velocidad a la que se estaban moviendo.

Ahora mismo la estrategia de Harry era lanzar hechizos que sacudieran el terreno en el que estaba el profesor para aprender los movimientos que hacía para esquivarle. Pero estaba muy sorprendido de lo rápido que era capaz de lanzarle hechizos además de su velocidad. Harry, a pesar de haber adquirido agilidad al ser menos pesado, no estaba acostumbrado a ella ni a aprovecharla para lanzar tantos hechizos como lanzaba su profesor.

Fillius estaba sorprendido de la agilidad que tenía el muchacho, pero notaba perfectamente que no estaba acostumbrado a ella. Aún así tenía un instinto nato para esquivarle en el último momento. Se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaba…

- ¡Matendra tedrea motorae! –exclamó después de esquivar el último hechizo que hizo un agujero en el suelo donde había estado hace un segundo.

De la varita del profesor empezaron a salir rayos blancos, uno detrás de otro y sin parar, como si fuera una ametralladora. Harry, que no conocía el hechizo, esquivó el primero moviéndose a la izquierda; pero al ver que venían más siguió moviéndose. No obstante el profesor seguía apuntándole y de la varita seguían saliendo esos rayos muy rápidamente. Corrió hacia la pared y saltó hacia ella. Se apoyó en ella para dar otro salto en la dirección contraria. Entonces miró al sorprendido profesor y dijo lo que esperaba que fuera su último hechizo.

- ¡Accio varita! –exclamó concentrándose en la varita del profesor.

Lo bueno de ese hechizo es que mientras uno se concentrara en lo que quería atraer no hacía falta conocer su posición exacta. Y eso era útil en este combate, ya que el profesor no pudo evitar que su varita abandonara su mano.

Pero para desgracia de Harry al lanzar su hechizo la varita del profesor apuntó hacia él automáticamente y lanzó sus últimos rayos mientras abandonaba la mano del profesor; por lo que recibió en el pecho varios de esos hechizos que lo lanzaron con fuerza hacia atrás (al estar en el aire a los hechizos les resultó más sencillo empujar a Harry).

Así que 'voló' hacia atrás, concretamente hacia la puerta; que ya era casualidad que los hechizos le dieran justamente cuando pasaba por delante de ella. Pero lo que fue aún más casualidad es que cuando el pelinegro iba a chocar contra ella la puerta se abrió y Neville apareció.

Neville no pudo reaccionar a tiempo al ver el cuerpo de Harry venir hacia él y se produjo el inevitable choque. El chico fue empujado ligeramente hacia atrás antes de caer al suelo, con Harry encima. Para alivio del pelinegro el cuerpo de Neville era un mejor amortiguador que la puerta o la pared, pero eso no le evitó tener ahora dolor de espalda además del dolor producido por el hechizo.

Mientras intentaba incorporarse, apareció Hermione al final del pasillo y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos. Su cara portaba una expresión ansiosa, que se le borró al ver a ambos chicos en el suelo.

- ¡Harry! –exclamó acercándose corriendo-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Uf… -terminó de incorporarse y ayudó a Neville a levantarse también-. Que Neville abrió la puerta en el momento justo, si no lo llega a hacerlo hubiese sido más doloroso el golpe contra la propia puerta.

- Eso me pasa por no llamar antes de entrar –mencionó un adolorido Neville.

Harry se masajeó un poco el pecho y el estómago en un intento de calmar el dolor, pero ante el poco resultado de esto cerró los ojos y se concentró momentáneamente para que le resultara más fácil ignorarlo. Al abrirlos de nuevo y sentirse algo mejor (había sentido dolores mucho peores) entró de nuevo al aula, seguido por los otros dos.

- ¡Ah! Hola señorita Granger, señor Longbottom –saludó el profesor al verlos aparecer-. ¿Han venido también para ver el duelo? Pues me temo que ya ha acabado. Se podría decir que fue un empate ya que el joven Potter quedó incapacitado al mismo tiempo que me hizo perder la varita.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Momentos antes de que le diera mi hechizo me sorprendió al invocar mi varita. Una útil manera de utilizar encantamientos debo añadir, sobre todo uno que ha demostrado hace unos años que domina a la perfección. Me pilló por sorpresa y no la agarré lo suficientemente bien.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué hechizo era ese? –dijo Harry-. Sentí como si cada rayo que me alcanzaba fuera un puñetazo con la fuerza suficiente como para lanzarme por los aires.

- Esa es una buena descripción de su efecto –asintió el diminuto profesor-. Fue creado por un nacido de muggles hace pocos años con la intención de imitar un arma muggle, pero existen leyes que dicen que sólo se pueden distribuir al público nuevos hechizos que hayan sido aceptados por el ministerio. Claro está que los 'sangre limpia' del ministerio se niegan a reconocerlo por provenir de esa fuente.

- ¡Eso es injusto! –exclamó horrorizada Hermione.

- Vivimos en un mundo injusto –declaró Berengar-. Al salir de Hogwarts comprobará que los que controlan el país están llenos de prejuicios y no la van a tomar en serio. Le darán un empleo de poca monda donde va trabajar duramente y sus méritos no van a ser reconocidos, o al menos como suyos propios. Voldemort y sus mortífagos sólo son muy extremistas de los ideales que predominan en la sociedad. Son un síntoma.

- ¿Por qué la gente no ha hecho nada? –preguntó Neville.

- ¿Cómo oponerse a toda la sociedad? Hay pocas formas de hacer una diferencia. La gente es muy testaruda y no va a cambiar porque sí. Sobre todo los que tienen dinero y poder. Es mucho más fácil irse. O si no puedes irte únete a ellos. ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Poder? Entonces amígate de aquellos que lo tienen.

- Pero… se podrá hacer algo -intentó rebatir Hermione, sin ocurrírsele nada que decir.

Berengar se le acercó y siguió hablándole del tema, y Neville no se perdía detalle. Harry en cambio se acercó al otro profesor.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo sobre el duelo?

- Claro.

- Sin ánimo de ofender, pero ¿cómo es posible que sea capaz de moverse tan rápido?

- ¡Ah! ¡Esa es la clave de mi técnica! –exclamó el profesor sonriendo-. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué los magos no hacen deporte físico? La mayoría no lo van a necesitar en su vida, pero ni siquiera los aurores lo hacen. ¿Por qué? Porque los más grandes duelistas aprender a utilizar su magia para aumentar su velocidad.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí. Pocos aprenden eso, sólo algunos especialistas entre los aurores. De hecho casi nadie tiene esa aptitud actualmente. Yo he tenido la suerte de nacer con un raro don que me permitió aumentar mi velocidad con mi magia mucho más fácilmente que el resto, por eso siempre se me dio tan bien los duelos.

Harry de repente tuvo un flash back y recordó lo que le había mencionado Ithilwen sobre los elfos.

**_Flash back_**

_- Para mejorar nuestras habilidades sólo tenemos que cerrar los ojos y concentrarnos en nuestra energía interna, nuestra magia o como quieras llamarla. Nos concentramos para enfocarla en nuestros músculos para conseguir velocidad, en nuestros huesos para conseguir resistencia, en nuestros ojos, oídos, piel… para aumentar temporalmente la potencia de nuestros sentidos. Para llegar a sobrepasar el límite. Con entrenamiento y paciencia cada vez se va llegando más y más allá, y llegará el momento en el que para llegar a donde llegabas el primer día ya no necesitarás concentrarte tanto._

**_Fin flash back_**

- A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Consiste en enfocar la magia interna hacia tus propios músculos para conseguir ese efecto?

- Correcto. 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Cuando lo hago es casi como si todo lo demás empezase a ir más lentamente. El entrenamiento físico al que estás siendo sometido te permite ser más ágil sin ayuda de tu magia, pero no estás acostumbrado a esa velocidad y por lo tanto no sabes aprovecharla. Tienes que practicar eso.

Harry asintió. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender y practicar.

**…**

Remus Lupin era últimamente un hombre con muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Desde hacía algún tiempo Dumbledore le había puesto como principal tarea para la Orden contactar y encontrar a Gabriel para convencerlo de que se una a la Orden. Una vez hecho básicamente el plan era que el pelirrojo les toda la información que poseía sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, darles el objeto que estaba guardando y quedarse al margen.

Eso básicamente era no hacer nada, pues no pensaba traicionar a Harry, y le hacía sentirse un poco inútil. No estaban haciendo nada contra Voldemort. Simplemente esperar e intentar prevenir que se hiciera con el ministerio.

Al menos desde que había empezado a… en sus propias palabras: 'pasar tiempo con Tonks, pero no salir juntos como pareja' al menos podía ayudarla en sus tareas y misiones no oficiales. Y si no solía ayudar a los gemelos con su tienda y sus 'productos especiales'.

Después también estaba medio ansioso medio nervioso por la poción que Harry había encontrado. No había vuelto a decirle nada, pero esperaba que fuera por buen camino. Si de verdad funcionaba sería un sueño hecho realidad. Y quizás entonces podría plantearse una verdadera relación con Tonks…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el pitido y brillo del espejo de Sirius. El que utilizaba para comunicarse con Harry.

- ¿Estás ahí? –sonó la voz de Harry.

- Sí, aquí estoy –respondió el licántropo cogiéndolo. ¿Qué pasa?

- No tengo mucho tiempo, pues estoy ocupado preparando algunas cosas para estos días; pero tengo un mensaje que darte por parte de Berengar.

- ¿Cuál?

- La poción está casi lista, por lo que debes pensar en las excusas que vas a dar para desaparecer durante las vacaciones. El día en que los estudiantes cojan el tren tienes que venir al castillo, pues al parecer eres necesario para terminar la poción.

- ¿Dónde voy a estar?

- Probablemente en la Cámara. Ya lo discutiremos. Ahora te dejo que tengo que terminar de preparar las distracciones.

- ¿Qué distracciones? –Remus preguntó desconfiado.

Harry sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- No quieres saberlo.

Y por la cara que tenía Remus asintió. Algo le decía que era mejor que no.

**…**

Faltaba ya una semana escasa para las vacaciones y Harry tenía la intención de intentar averiguar cuáles eran los verdaderos límites de los polvos de Lylian.

Así que ahora Gabriel se dirigía al aula de pociones bajo la capa de invisibilidad mientras que su contraparte estaba en el Gran Comedor a la vista de todos. Siempre era bueno tener una buena coartada.

Pero se detuvo en uno de los pasillos al encontrarse a Luna; la cuál y para su sorpresa parecía saber que estaba allí.

- Toma –dijo ella tendiéndole un par de pergaminos.

Después de asegurarse que no había nadie más en el pasillo se quitó la capa y cogió los pergaminos.

- Los flampays me recomendaron que guardara este pergamino y que te lo tradujera, porque lo ibas a necesitar muy pronto –explicó ella antes de que él preguntara.

Gabriel la miró a los ojos. Vio en ellos su sinceridad, su lealtad, y una pureza como pocas hay. Asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Es una pena que como Harry no sepa apreciarte realmente –dijo él mirándola con cariño-. Y por ello debo decirte que lo siento. Pero aún así sabes que estamos sinceramente agradecidos de que estés ahí por nosotros.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de cubrirse de nuevo con la capa y seguir su camino. No vio como Luna se sonrojó, ni cómo se llevaba la mano a la mejilla, ni como se marchaba de allí con la sonrisa más grande y resplandeciente que había tenido en años.

No tardó de llegar al aula, que tal y como suponía estaba vacía. Todos los estudiantes estaban comiendo después de todo. Se acercó a la mesa del profesor, separó la silla y cerró los ojos. Empezó a concentrarse fuertemente en lo que quería mientras empezaba a echar polvos de Lylian. Una buena cantidad, pues lo que quería era muy específico.

Un par de minutos más tarde paró y volvió a abrir los ojos. Observó que la silla estaba brillando levemente, pero pronto paró de hacerlo. Analizó detenidamente por si se notaba algo extraño, pero quedó satisfecho al no notar nada. Se fue a un lugar apartado del aula y mientras esperaba a que empezara la clase de pociones de sexto se puso a leer lo que le había dado Luna:

_"**Fuego del heredero**_

_Durante la gran guerra el maestro, con ayuda del sabio, inventó una técnica que resultó bastante efectiva contra la criatura y otros seres con habilidades divinas. No llegó nunca a hablar de ella, sólo la escribió en uno de los pergaminos que pasó a formar parte del legado del heredero del silencio._

_Yo soy el tercer elegido para guardar ese legado, pero mi verdadera pasión fue siempre la de un investigador. Observé la técnica que el maestro había creado, observé sus notas y las estudié durante mucho tiempo… Me pasé casi toda mi vida estudiándola, pues algo me decía que era importante para el futuro._

_Después de tanto tiempo conseguí reinventarla. Le cambié el nombre a 'fuego del heredero', pues la considero el arma y defensa principal de los futuros herederos del silencio. La defensa contra la criatura…_

_Originalmente lo que hacía era lanzar por las manos un fuego que conseguía anular las 'magias y divinidades' del adversario, pero al coste de gran parte de las energías física y espiritual de quién lo lanza. En cambio yo conseguí modificarla para que no sólo anule la magia que realice cualquier enemigo, si no también que se alimente de su propia energía espiritual. Gracias a ello el que lo usa sólo tendrá que aportar una pequeña cantidad de energía inicial. Físicamente sigue sin dañar al enemigo, simplemente lo seca de poder divino, o como algunos empiezan a denominarlo: 'mágico'._

_Esta es mi aportación al legado. Y de Heredero a Heredero, espero que te sea útil._

_Y a ser posible, que no tengas necesidad nunca de usarlo…"_

¡JODER! Pensó Gabriel. Esto sí que era tremendamente útil. ¡Y no sólo contra el Rolbragt! También contra los mortífagos… el mismo Voldemort…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta al abrirse. Los estudiantes empezaron a entrar, así que Harry guardó los pergaminos. Ya tendría tiempo para estudiarlos con más calma.

Esperó pacientemente a que la clase se llenara. Observó que Hermione y Selene eran los únicos Gryffindor en la clase. A parte había un Hufflepuff, un par de Ravenclaws y unos cuantos Slytherins. Entre ellos, claro está, Draco. Éste lanzó un par de comentarios desdeñosos a Hermione, pero aparte de eso parecía dejarla más en paz de lo habitual. Quizás fuera porque no tenía a sus matones para respaldarle. O quizás porque no estaba él presente. Sí, eso era lo más probable. Malfoy siempre se metía con ella porque sabía que él la iba a defender.

Finalmente llegó el profesor, quién como siempre parecía estar de un humor de perros. La clase era igual a los años anteriores: seguir las instrucciones de la pizarra y ya está. Sin explicación y sin nada.

No tardó en ocurrir lo que Gabriel estaba esperando, pues a continuación Snape se sentó en su escritorio a hacer quién sabe qué. Hubo un ligero brillo que pasó inadvertido para todos menos para él. Después de todo ¿quién quiere mirar a ese profesor?

Snape se levantó y entró un momento en su despacho. Volvió poco después con varias pociones. Se arrancó un pelo y lo puso en un frasco vacío. Se fue al fondo de la clase lanzando a los alumnos al pasar sus habituales comentarios sobre sus horribles habilidades para hacer pociones. Desde allí sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo a Draco.

Gabriel sonrió. Sí, había funcionado. Se giró para ver si alguien más se había dado cuenta de algo, pero se encontró con que Selene estaba mirando en su dirección como buscando algo. Parecía saber que había alguien ahí.

Hermione observó el comportamiento de su compañera de mesa y le susurró.

- ¿Qué miras?

- Hay alguien ahí invisible –respondió ella en el mismo volumen.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Soy experta en el sigilo y en pasar desapercibida. Puedo sentirlo.

Gabriel se acercó a ellas con delicadeza.

- Es usted muy perceptiva, señorita –le susurró al oído a Selene. Cosa que la hizo sobresaltar ligeramente. Hermione lo notó, además de escuchar el murmullo.

- ¿Eres tú, Harry? ¡No deberías estar aquí!

- ¿Por qué dices que soy el estúpido de Potter, Granger? –preguntó él poniéndose en el medio de las dos.

Al escuchar el insulto Hermione lo reconoció.

- Gabriel… -el mencionado puso un dedo en sus labios para que guardara silencio.

- Ya he visto lo que tenía que ver aquí. Hasta la próxima.

Se alejó de ellas, cogió otro puñado de polvos de Lylian y desapareció, dejando atrás a una confusa Selene y a una frustrada Hermione.

**…**

Berengar se encontraba en la Cámara preparando la poción cuando de repente se escuchó un pequeño ¡POP! El profesor levantó la vista para ver a una versión de sí mismo, la misma que había ido a investigar el último paradero conocido de Idhrenion.

- ¿Has encontrado algo?

Su copia asintió.

- Tengo malas noticias también. Matt ha muerto.

Berengar abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la inesperada noticia.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? –dijo con evidente tristeza en su voz.

Como toda respuesta la copia alzó su mano y esperó a que Berengar la tocase. Al hacerlo ésta se disolvió haciéndose uno con Berengar y proporcionándole todos sus recuerdos.

Al parecer Matt, un gran ilusionista y uno de los últimos amigos que había hecho hacía ya unos 80 años, había muerto hacía dos en un incendio que se produjo en un edificio lleno de niños. Él se había arriesgado para rescatarlos, pero a costa de su vida.

Pero también había averiguado que había acogido bajo su regazo no hace muchos años a un chiquillo llamado Dereck y al que hizo su aprendiz. Le enseñó casi todo lo que sabía sobre la magia y el ilusionismo y al morir le legó sus diarios donde había escrito su vida, que el chico había estado estudiando los últimos dos años.

Dereck, que contaba actualmente con 23 años, reconoció a Berengar (o más bien su copia) por las descripciones de los diarios, y a pesar de ser alguien algo solitario se amigó de él rápidamente, pues algo en él le recordaba a su antiguo maestro y le hacía sentir respeto por él. Prometió guiarle a la tumba de Idhrenion, lugar que al parecer Matt había adquirido las pistas de dónde se encontraba tiempo atrás y había escrito en sus diarios.

Berengar le había explicado parte de la situación y le había dicho que pronto enviaría a su propio aprendiz para que fuera a ese lugar. También le dio un libro como regalo sobre la materia que el joven estaba intentando dominar.

Ahora sólo tenía que preparar a Harry para que hiciera ese viaje sólo, ya que él no podía acompañarle.

**…**

Los días pasaron bastante rápido entre sus estudios, entrenamiento y preparando todo. Dumbledore le envió una nota a Harry sugiriéndole que sería mejor que se quedara en el castillo, pero que si prefería podía ir con los Weasley al cuartel. Evidentemente escogió el castillo, pues no le recordaría tanto a Sirius.

Los Weasley (sobre todo Ginny) intentaron convencerle para que fuera con ellos, pero él se mantuvo firme. De hecho les convenció para que disfrutaran mientras pudieran de estar con sus familias.

Ron, para regodearse, mencionó alguna que otra vez que Hermione iba también con ellos en vez de a casa con sus padres; y que iba a tener más tiempo a solas con ella. Harry simplemente rodó los ojos e ignoró al cada vez más fanfarrón.

Le mencionó a Luna la situación de los Weasley y de cómo se estaba cansando de ellos. Ella le respondió con un "dale wanampis a los wanampis".

Berengar le mencionó lo del viaje que tenía que hacer a la tumba del que en teoría tuvo uno de los cristales: un elfo (amigo el hermoso). Y aunque a Harry no le agradó la idea de que él no le acompañase, no le importaba conocer a ese 'aprendiz de ilusionista'. Berengar le prometió que al volver del viaje le explicaría la razón por la que no podía acompañarle.

Finalmente llegó el día tan esperado: el día anterior a las vacaciones. ¿Momento del día? La comida. ¿Lugar? El Gran Comedor. Harry esperó mientras hablaba con varios hasta que empezó la función.

Se escuchó el sonido de una explosión seguido por una terrible humareda que cubrió todo el Gran Comedor. A continuación se escuchó una voz (que no era la de Harry) que gritó.

- ¡EFECTUS POTIONS ACTIVARE!

Se hizo otra vez el silencio, antes de que los alumnos empezaran a hablar muy rápido y entrar en pánico. Pero gracias a dios los profesores se hicieron cargo y con un par de movimientos de varita el humo empezó a desaparecer.

Claro está que eso debía ser una reacción esperada por él/los causantes, ya que había unos pequeños cambios en el comedor.

En primer lugar en los alumnos. El pelo de todos los alumnos había cambiado de color. El de los Gryffindor a verde esmeralda, el de los Ravenclaw a amarillo mostaza, el de los Hufflepuff a azul eléctrico y el de los Slytherin a rojo fuego.

Se escucharon dos gritos y dos voces que dijeron al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Ah! ¡Me parezco a una serpiente! (Ron)

- ¡Ah! ¡Me parezco a un pobretón Weasley! (Draco)

Los demás empezaron a reírse al ver a los otros, y algunos a gritar y quejarse al verse a sí mismos.

Pero aquí no acababa la cosa. Al parecer no todo el humo había desaparecido. Por detrás de la mesa de los profesores aún persistía un poco y de su interior salían extraños ruidos. Los profesores, en su intento de eliminar completamente el humo, no se dieron cuenta de dos repentinas vacantes en la mesa del profesorado.

Harry, entre las risas, mencionó.

- Ron. No me habías dicho que los gemelos iban a venir a hacernos una visita.

Ron realmente se creyó ese comentario y empezó a murmurar cosas en contra de sus hermanos, mientras que Hermione miraba algo ceñuda a Harry por reírse de ello, pero no pudo evitar tener un pensamiento al verle.

'Le queda a juego con los ojos.'

Se sacudió la cabeza al ver a Ginny levantarse sin decir nada sobre su nuevo color de pelo, como si no le importase (cosa que le parecía extraña ya que Ginny era algo superficial).

La pequeña Weasley se convirtió en el centro de atención y todo el mundo quedó en silencio preguntándose a dónde iba. Pero esa pregunta fue rápidamente respondida al verla ir a la mesa de los Slytherin. Más concretamente a junto de Draco Malfoy.

- Draco. No puedo ocultarlo más. He intentado acallar mis sentimientos persiguiendo sin parar a Harry pero ya no puedo soportarlo más. Eres tú quién realmente me gusta. Sé que yo también te gusto porque te has cambiado el color de tu pelo para parecerte más a mí. ¡Por favor, bésame y sal conmigo!

Ginny no esperó más e intentó besarle, pero Draco se lo impidió.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices, pobretona? ¡A mí no me gustas! ¡¿Es que no entiendes que yo soy gay y adoro a Potter? ¡¿Por qué crees que lo llevo siguiendo y molestando desde el primer año? ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, MUJER! ¡YO SOY GAY Y QUIERO LITERALMENTE JODER A POTTER Y SERÁ MÍO AUNQUE TENGA QUE HECHIZARLO PARA ELLO!

Y ante la sorpresa de todos se levantó de su asiento y después de empujar a Ginny alzó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo desconocido a Harry.

En los planes de Harry no estaba previsto lo del hechizo, y sólo por acto reflejo consiguió sacar la varita a tiempo y lanzar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

- ¡Defiritendo aerus!

Los profesores habían dejado de intentar sacar el humo y estaban en estado de shock presenciando el espectáculo; pero ante el nombre del hechizo la profesora McGonagall se quedó aún más atónita, sobre todo al ver realizar a Harry ese hechizo de transformaciones tan avanzado y a la perfección. Y lo que era aún más avanzado y creativo: ¡Estaba transformando el propio aire! Considerado lo más difícil de transformar. Quizá después de todo Harry sí que tenía talento en transformaciones…

Sólo la profesora de transformaciones y Harry entendieron completamente lo que ocurrió a continuación. El hechizo de Malfoy se paró en el aire y se desintegró. Pasaron unos segundos donde todo era silencio menos esos ruidos extraños que provenían de la zona con humo. De repente se escuchó una especie de silbido del lugar dónde se había desintegrado el hechizo.

Todos miraron de hito en hito a Harry, pero este se veía bastante pálido (de sólo pensar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir).

- Eh… las palabras que acaba de decir Malfoy… me han producido ganas de… ir al baño… Necesito vomitar. Y no te ofendas, Malfoy… pero no voy por esa acera. Me gustan las mujeres y estoy orgulloso de ello.

Y sin decir más se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor.

Los demás empezaron a reírse aún más fuertemente que antes y a sentir compasión por Harry. ¿Malfoy gay?

Claro está que lo que pasó a continuación hizo sentir al resto aún más ganas que Harry de vomitar. El profesor Flitwick consiguió quitar el resto del humo, apareciendo a la vista los dos profesores que faltaban: Snape y Dumbledore. Al parecer este último le estaba demostrando al primero cómo realizar un buen beso francés y…

Nunca en los mil años anteriores el comedor se había vaciado tan rápido o llenado tanto de vómito.

**…**

Gabriel mientras tanto estaba bajo la capa invisible y con los polvos había aparecido en las escaleras que conducían al despacho del director, pues suponía que Dumbledore habría puesto barreras que le avisarían si alguien aparecía dentro de repente.

Subió y utilizó más polvos de Lylian (mientras pensaba que era una suerte tenerlos, eran la mar de útiles) para apagar cualquier defensa y magia que hubiera activa en la habitación. Escuchó un sonido como si varios ordenadores dejasen de funcionar. Para asegurarse lanzó otra vez más polvos, pero como no pasó nada decidió entrar.

Lo primero que notó fueron los retratos: todos estaban vacíos o inmóviles, lo cual lo hizo sonreír ante el aparente éxito. Aún así no se quitó la capa, incluso a pesar de estar completamente solo allí, ya que ni siquiera estaba Fawkes.

Se acercó a la mesa y empezó a buscar los 'famosos caramelos de limón'. Encontró varias bolsas, así que cogiendo muchos más polvos de Lylian se concentró y empezó a esparcirlos por todos con el pensamiento en mente: "Gabriel es la auténtica prioridad, Harry no está tramando nada. Centrar el exceso de atención en el pelirrojo. En Harry sólo lo normal."

Los caramelos brillaron ligeramente, y Gabriel los volvió a poner en su sitio esperando realmente que funcionara esto. Pero de repente hubo algo que le llamó la atención en uno de los cajones. Había un extraño hueco.

Recordando que no había magia en el cuarto pensó que no podía haber nada peligroso, pero aún por si acaso decidió mirar con un poco de luz de la varita.

Observó que no eran más que unos cuantos cuadernos. Los cogió y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que eran los diarios de Dumbledore. Volvió a mirar el hueco y ahora entendió. Antes debía de haber un hechizo para ocultarlo, pero ahora mismo estaba desconectado.

Gabriel se empezó a debatir si echarles o no una ojeada. Por una parte no estaba bien revolver en los secretos de los demás. Por otra el director ya le había demostrado que sabía muchas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a compartir voluntariamente y eso podría ser un terrible error.

Finalmente decidió que si no quería que volviera a pasar algo parecido a lo de Sirius lo mejor era leerlos. Aún así se prometió a sí mismo no leer en profundidad aquello que no le fuese útil, no tuviese que ver con él o no le incumbiera.

Así que sacó otra vez la bolsita de polvos de Lylian (creo que estaba empezando a depender de ellos para casi todo) y echó algunos por encima de los diarios. Momentos después apareció otro cuaderno en el que había una copia exacta de lo que ponía en el resto.

Guardó los diarios donde estaban, cogió el nuevo cuaderno y se dispuso a irse. Claro está que tuvo otra idea. ¿Por qué no aprovechaba para ver alguno de esos libros que parecían ser tan viejos que el director tenía?

Se giró hacia la librería y sopesó la bolsa de polvos midiendo cuantos quedaban según el peso. Supuso que tendría que haber más que de sobra. Sonrió.

Cogió un buen puñado con toda la mano, cerró los ojos y lo tiró a toda la estantería con la esperanza de que creara una copia en la propia Cámara Secreta. Cuando tuviera tiempo les echaría un buen vistazo.

Miró otra vez a su alrededor por si se le ocurría algo más, pero como no fue así salió del despacho, echó más polvos para reactivar la magia y desapareció hacia el aula de pociones. Era hora de comprobar el repertorio de pociones del profesor…

**…**

Mientras los profesores llevaban a Dumbledore y a Snape a la enfermería; Berengar, que era el que menos afectado estaba (en toda su vida había visto muchas cosas que no le importaría olvidar), decidió hacerse cargo de los alumnos. Convocó a un elfo doméstico, le dio unas instrucciones antes de que volviera a las cocinas, cogió su varita y aplicándose un sonorus a sí mismo para ser escuchado en todo el castillo dijo:

- ¡Atención alumnos! ¡Todos aquellos que hayan tenido la desgracia de ver lo ocurrido hace un rato en el comedor se les informa de que si lo necesitan se ofrecerá durante la próxima hora en el comedor chocolate caliente con una poción calmante y otra que os ayudará a olvidar casi totalmente lo sucedido! ¡Para el resto saber que también se ofrecerá un pequeño espectáculo musical como distracción!

Con un par de movimientos de la varita limpió todo rápidamente y con ayuda de un par de hechizos pronto se fue el olor a vómito. Hizo desaparecer todas las mesas y en su lugar llenó el comedor de pequeñas mesas redondas tipo las que hay en los bares. Oscureció el techo, ya que el ambiente de tormenta que había en ese momento en el exterior no era propicio para lo que se proponía. Hizo unos últimos retoques y se puso a esperar en el pedestal delante de donde estaba antes la mesa de los profesores.

Fue entonces cuando los alumnos empezaron a entrar de nuevo con las caras bastante pálidas. Se sorprendieron ante la nueva decoración, pero Berengar les fue diciendo que se sentaran. Según lo iban haciendo tazas repletas de chocolate iban apareciendo delante de ellos.

- Bueno –dijo Berengar cuando vio que el salón se había llenado de gente-, todos sabéis o habéis escuchado rumores de una máquina muggle que he conseguido hechizar para que funcione en el castillo y que sirve para escuchar música. Pues ya que tenemos un rato libre ¿por qué no escuchamos algo?

- ¡Que sea de Maroon 5! –exclamó alguien en Ravenclaw.

- ¡No! ¡Michael Jackson!

- ¡Thomas Anders!

- ¡ABBA!

Berengar silbó para hacer silencio.

- Chicos, calmaos. Estamos casi en Navidad, así que ¿por qué no escuchamos villancicos?

La mayoría de aquellos que no habían sido criados por muggles se miraron extrañados al no saber qué era un 'villancico'.

- Y para los que no lo saben, villancicos son canciones sobre la Navidad que se cantan en Navidad.

Sacó su reproductor de quién sabe dónde e hizo el hechizo para unirlo a sus memorias. Hizo un par de hechizos más para que se escuchase bien por toda la sala.

- ¿Estáis preparados?

Y antes de que dijeran algo se dio la vuelta y empezó a mover la varita como si fuera una batuta. La música empezó a sonar, y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes varios hombres vestidos de blanco aparecieron de la nada. Primero los que tocaban la trompeta, saxo, tuba y otros instrumentos de viento; luego los violinistas, guitarristas, violonchelistas y demás instrumentos de cuerda; después apareció el pianista sentado ante un enorme piano de cola. A continuación aparecieron varias bailarinas guapísimas de edades comprendidas entre 20 y 25 años con pequeños trajes de 'Santa Claus' que dejaron embobados a la mayoría de los chicos y que empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Por último Berengar se dio la vuelta y ante la vista de todos su aspecto empezó a transformarse en el de un joven guapísimo de 25 años.

Las chicas que habían estado celosas de las bailarinas dejaron de prestarles atención para mirar al guapo profesor, quien empezó a cantar.

**_(Santa Claus is coming to town – Versión Bergan de Wermint)_**

_"You better watch out,_

_you better not cry,_

_better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town."_

La voz del propio profesor parecía haber cambiado también. Ahora era mucho más dulce e hipnotizaba a cualquiera que la escuchaba. No siquiera los 'sangre limpia' se quejaban de algo que provenía de los muggles. Claro está que Draco, quien era el mayor extremista del colegio, no estaba allí. Había ido a la enfermería ordenando a la enfermera que lo revisara porque era imposible que él hubiera dicho aquello…

_"He's making a list,_

_and cheking it twice;_

_gonna find out_

_who's naughty and nice._

_Santa Claus is coming to town."_

Un par de profesores entraron al Gran Comedor queriendo saber que estaba haciendo Berengar para calmar a los alumnos y por si necesitaba ayuda; pero el espectáculo que se encontraron no se lo esperaban para nada. Hipnotizados ellos también se sentaron para ver el resto de la función.

_"He sees you when you're sleeping._

_He knows when you're awake._

_He knows if you've been bad or good,_

_so be good, for goodness sake!_

_Oh! You better watch out,_

_you better not cry,_

_better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming, _

_Santa Claus is coming, _

_Santa Claus is coming to town."_

La canción duró diez minutos más, repitiendo lo mismo varias veces; y cuando terminó todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir rabiar, sobre todo los más pequeños que estaban encantados. Todos los músicos y bailarinas se inclinaron ligeramente antes de desaparecer, y Berengar volvió a su apariencia normal.

- Gracias, gracias –dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Quién quiere otra?

**…**

Unas horas más tarde Dumbledore se despertó en la enfermería, dónde la profesora McGonagall y la enfermera discutían algo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Poppy? Lo último que recuerdo es empezar a comer…

- Al parecer alguien te ha puesto en la comida o en la bebida una poción de amor –explicó ella sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara-, y por lo tanto actuaste acordemente.

Dumbledore palideció levemente.

- ¿Y a quién…? –no fue capaz de terminar porque Minerva señaló con la mano a otra cama de la enfermería. Dumbledore miró allí y palideció aún más al ver a Severus -. Creo que me alegro de no recordarlo.

- Por desgracia los demás no tenemos tanta suerte –replicó Minerva, aún asqueada. Tenía ganas de pillar al causante para darle una lección por obligarle a presenciar esto. El cambio de color de pelo de los alumnos y las declaraciones de Weasley y Malfoy aún habían sido entretenidas, pero lo del director había sido pasarse de la raya y por mucho-. Gracias a Dios el profesor Wermint actuó rápidamente y se encargó de distraerlos y entretenerlos mientras se bebían bebidas con pociones calmantes y otras que les están ayudando a olvidar parcialmente lo ocurrido.

Dumbledore asintió más tranquilo. Le alegraba saber que sus estudiantes no fueran a tener problemas con lo que fuera que pasó.

- ¿Sabes quién fue el causante?

- No estamos seguros –respondió la enfermera-, pero cuando Severus despierte tienes que calmarlo y callarlo antes de que empiece a echarle la culpa al señor Potter.

El director lo pensó un momento.

- Sí, Severus está empeñado en que Harry es James y seguramente le echará la culpa como siempre se la hecha de todo lo que ocurre. ¿Pero estáis seguras de que él no fue el autor?

- Es completamente imposible que fuera él. La poción que te dieron no era una típica poción de amor. Había sido alterada para que se activara con un hechizo, y sólo un estudiante de pociones de séptimo llega a aprender a realizar tales modificaciones, o eso creo. Y el señor Potter abandonó las clases.

- Entiendo. Y tampoco pudo haberla comprado porque su correo entrante es revisado por motivos de seguridad. Eso me quita un peso de encima. Pero por desgracia eso sólo elimina a un posible sospechoso, y dudo que Severus lo vea tan claro como nosotros.

Se quedaron en silencio pensando en el puzle que tenían entre manos.

**…**

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! –gritó Ron una vez más-. ¡¿Cómo diablos te le declaras a Malfoy, Ginny? ¡A ese hurón!

- No… no lo sé –respondió Ginny, la cual se sentía muy humillada. No sabía por qué había ido a declarársele a Malfoy; pero el ser rechazada la hacía sentirse mucho peor, no importaba el hecho de que ella quisiera a Harry. Había sido un golpe duro para su ego, ¡y la gota que colmaba el vaso era que Malfoy prefería a otro chica en vez de a ella!

Ron se giró hacia Harry, quién leía tranquilamente un libro cerca de Hermione. De hecho últimamente Harry leía mucho para el gusto de Ron. ¿Cómo iba a poder darle celos si no le estaba prestando atención? Pero por otro lado pensaba que qué otra cosa iba a hacer. Ahora que ya no pasaba tanto rato con él no tenía mucho que hacer. Además, estaba seguro de que se aburría mucho leyendo, pero que le gustaba aparentar estar ocupado y entretenido para que no se le notaran los celos que tenía por él. Ese pensamiento siempre lo hacía sonreír.

- Harry. ¿Tú no dices nada al tonto comportamiento de Ginny? ¡Te tiene a ti! ¿Para qué quiere a Malfoy?

- Ron –respondió Harry rodando los ojos ante la terquedad del pelirrojo-. A mí me da igual lo que haga Ginny. Puede salir con quien quiera. No es asunto mío.

El pelirrojo iba a replicar algo, pero la mirada de Harry lo hizo callar. Si algo había aprendido era que cuando te lanzaba esa mirada significaba que quería silencio.

Así que se dedicó a seguir recriminando a Ginny.

**…**

Un hombre se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una especie de templo y rodeado de cadáveres. Con una mano jugaba con una varita mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Mi señor –murmuró una voz que interrumpió la quietud del lugar.

- ¿Qué?

- He encontrado la fuente de la energía mágica que me había pedido ubicar por su sutileza.

- ¿Y?

- Tal y cómo usted decía esa energía proviene de una poderosa barrera mágica. Su presencia estaba oculta por el poder que desprende la zona en la que está situada, que es superior a lo normal; pero que al provenir de la naturaleza no destaca demasiado.

El hombre asintió satisfecho con la información.

- Muy bien. Este cuerpo me permite utilizar una mayor cantidad de energía que pienso utilizar para invocar algunas almas de mis antiguos servidores en estos cadáveres, que al estar frescos las admitirán. Durarán unos pocos días, los suficientes como para tener refuerzos al atacar ese lugar.

- Perdón por el atrevimiento, mi señor; ¿pero por qué no despertar a mi hermano en vez de invocar a esos servidores?

- Porque cuanta más energía utilice más rápido consume el cuerpo que poseo, y despertar a tu hermano requiere mayor poder que convocar a uno de los otros. Cuanto más poderoso sea el cuerpo, menor cantidad de energía tengo que contener para no deteriorarlo demasiado rápido. Y en este cuerpo estoy bastante cómodo porque puede aguantar la mayor parte del poder que ahora mismo tengo. Cuando adquiera el poder del tercero de los nueve me veré obligado a cambiar de anfitrión, entonces despertaré a tu hermano mientras tú vuelves al lugar donde te encontraste con el heredero.

El otro asintió.

- No debes volver a precipitarte en atacar, Akron. Entiendo que después de tanto tiempo necesitabas saciar tus ansias de pelea y violencia, pero ahora mismo quiero la información que pocos cadáveres me van a proporcionar. Observarás desde lejos y buscarás las debilidades del lugar en que se oculta. Atacarás para conseguir información del heredero del silencio.

- Sí, mi señor.

El hombre abrió los ojos, que al igual que los anteriores los tenía ahora completamente negros. Alzó su mano y de ella empezó a salir una energía que iba entrando en los cadáveres. La mano de uno de ellos se empezó a mover…

* * *

Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo que ha sido escrito y revisado una y otra vez muy cuidadosamente.

Me lo he currado, vamos.

Para los que le interese diré que he creado una **nueva votación**que está disponible en mi **perfil. **Trata de quiénes pensáis que pueden ser los dos descendientes de los nueve que hay en Hogwarts (y que se mencionó hace algunos capitulos). Esta vez no hay quienes acierten y quienes no, por la sencilla razón de que sólo tengo uno de ellos fijo, mientras que el otro es una posibilidad. por lo tanto no puedo daros ningún premio por acertar. Sólo os puedo pedir que deis buestra opinión, ya que es de forma anónima ni yo sabré quien dijo tal cosa. (Por favor, que nadie me diga Filch). He puesto muchos nombres, pero sólo para que tengais opciones de sobra. La votación estará abierta un par de meses o así.

Y ahora respondiendo algunos reviews:

**Respuesta general:** Sí, todos os preguntaís qué diablos ocurre en Navidad; aunque haya ido dejando varias pistas a lo largos de los últimos capítulos. Pero gracias a Dios en el próximo cap. llegamos a Navidad y empieza todo, que espero que no abarque más que 1 o 2 cap. a lo mucho.

**satorichiva: **¿cómo no ocultarlo si nunca nadie aparte de Hermione le animó a esforzarse? Tenía demasiado miedo de que la envidia de Ron lo alejara de su 'mejor amigo', ya que Ron hablaba siempre fatal de Hermione y de estudiar. a los demás nunca les importaba, y a los profesores no les iba a hacer caso; no le convenía. Y sí, que aprenda cosas de los animes! xDxDxD A lo mejor Berengar le tiene que poner Dragon Ball para que se animé a hacer kamehamehas y le diga a los gemelos que creen 'cápsulas' donde guardar cualquier cosa. (de hecho esto es una futura posibilidad, lo de las capsulas)

**Hell Cold: **Íole... no, realmente lo que puse sobre ella es más bien para el final de la historia. Será protagonista indirecta en algun momento, como cuando envió a Berengar a por Harry cuando se quedó sin mano; pero no tengo planes importantes para ella pronto. Espero que te haya gustado como han salido las cosas en el duelo, con ginny y con Dumbledore. Esa humillación pública obligará a Ginny a calmarse un tiempo con respecto a Harry porque sabe que no la va a creer. Y sí, me gusto la longitud. cuanto más, mejor! xDxD Por último diré que sobre quién va a matar a Ginny en tú historia (no vaya a ser que otra persona que lea esto piense que la voy a matar yo en la mía, ya se verá) será lo más probablemente Harry. Motivo? Cuando Voldy se vuelva a quedar sin cuerpo poseerá a ginny por los restos de la magia del diario que lo atrayeron. Harry, como el héroe oscuro que es tendrá que decidir entre ella y el mundo; y un verdadero héroe acaba solo.

**Allie Danger: Soy un chico, **hetero y orgulloso de serlo. De hecho es la primera frase de mi perfil que he añadido específicamente por los 6 o 7 autores que piensan que soy una chica. No es que me moleste... pero me resulta extraño y me saca de onda. Espero que ye haya gustado el capi.

**Leth Nekoi:** Debo admitir que tu comentario me ha hecho sentir bastante orgulloso y es de los mejores halagos que he recibido. Espero que este capítulo sea también a tu gusto.

Bien, por último diré que si alguien tiene algún nombre mejor para algún capítulo; puede decírmelo y explicarme la razón. Os animo a ello.

Gracias por leer y si os ha gustado comentad.


	29. Capítulo 29: Conocimiento y primera p

**Aviso: **Sigo recordando que hay una votación sobre esta historia en mi perfil

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 29: Conocimiento y primera parada**

- ¿Qué hechizo fue aquel que utilizaste? –le preguntó Hermione a Harry durante la cena completamente curiosa ante ese hechizo que desconocía completamente-. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Había llegado la hora de la cena y el ambiente el castillo había regresado a la normalidad, o al menos en parte. Gracias a las pociones de Berengar los alumnos habían 'casi olvidado' el asunto del director; y por sugerencia (orden) de Minerva, Dumbledore estaba cenando en la soledad de su despacho para 'darles tiempo a los alumnos para olvidar completamente lo ocurrido'. Para alivio de los profesores la coloración de los cabellos se quitó al cabo de unas horas, pues no estaban de humor para arreglar también eso.

- Es un hechizo de transformaciones avanzado –explicó él-. Lo que hice fue transformar el aire en nada, y como la mayoría de los hechizos necesitan un conductor en el que circular, en este caso el aire; no pudo seguir adelante y desapareció.

- ¿Cuándo lo aprendiste? –preguntó algo envidiosa de que ella no lo conociera y enfadada de que no se lo hubiera mostrado. Después de todo hasta ahora a ella siempre se le habían dado las Transformaciones mejor que a él.

- Esta semana, mientras pasabas más tiempo con Ron a solas.

Eso la hizo callarse. Era cierto que últimamente estaba ignorando cada vez más a Harry y pasando menos tiempo con él; pero es que Ron le había dicho de pasar ellos dos más tiempo juntos en vez de tanto como pasaban siempre con Harry. Eso a ella le había parecido en parte buena idea porque esos malditos celos que sentía hacia Harry no habían desaparecido, por lo que creía que al pasar menos tiempo con él solucionaría ese problema. Después de que se solucionara ya intentaría volver a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto en el resto del Gran Comedor los murmullos no cesaban. Algunos se preguntaban quién habría sido el autor o los autores de esta travesura. Otros aún se reían de lo dicho por Malfoy. Pero el tema principal era el espectáculo que antes había dado el profesor Wermint, ya que la mayoría quería una repetición; incluyendo a los sangre limpia, aunque estos no pensaban admitirlo. ¿Dumbledore y Snape? Las pociones habían sido bastante efectivas y ni pensaban en ello, a pesar de no haberlo olvidado.

En la mesa Alta los profesores hablaban de lo mismo. Los dos que lo habían presenciado (la profesora Sinistra y el profesor Flitwick) se lo comentaban al resto y le preguntaban a Berengar cómo había logrado que los efectos parecieran tan reales.

- Sencillo. La unión de la mente y la magia –fue todo lo que respondió.

Al acabar de cenar los alumnos aún no se marcharon. Estaban esperando por si el profesor Wermint les hacía otra función. Sólo algunos sangre limpia que no presenciaron el concierto antes se iban sin darse cuenta de nada.

La profesora McGonagall finalmente se dio cuenta de ello y lo comentó con los demás. Después se levantó y fue al pedestal.

- Por lo visto hoy el profesor Wermint os ha agraciado con un pequeño espectáculo de música y si no me equivoco alguno de vosotros queréis una repetición.

Todos los alumnos asintieron.

- Bueno, pues es al profesor Wermint al que se lo tendréis que pedir –respondió girándose hacia su compañero.

El aludido miró las caras ilusionadas de todos fijas en él.

- Cómo decir que no a esas caras… –murmuró mientras se levantaba-. Está bien, una canción más. Después os iréis a dormir.

Les pidió que se levantaran y se colocaran a un lado y con un par de movimientos de varita volvió a quitar todo y ponerlo como estaba por la tarde. Esperó a que todos se sentaran (incluyendo los profesores) antes de ir al pedestal.

- La canción que vais a escuchar es la versión traducida de otra canción más antigua que escuché y canté yo mismo hace mucho tiempo.

Hizo aparecer el reproductor y una extraña música empezó a sonar, distinta a la que habían escuchado hasta ahora incluso los hijos de muggles; pero tenía un ritmo que gustaba a todos.

Para sorpresa de todos empezaron a aparecer elfos, enanos y hombres portando instrumentos musicales que parecían muy antiguos y con ropas igual de antiguas; cómo si pertenecieran a otra época.

La ropa del propio profesor se puso acorde con la de los demás, y su aspecto volvió a cambiar, aunque no tanto como antes.

Detrás de él apareció una mesa llena de comida y bebidas, y en ella estaban sentados varios elfos, enanos y hombres. De entre ellos destacaban tres personajes del centro, una de cada raza que llevaban coronas.

**_(The villaje of dwarves – Rhapsody – Cambios subrayados)_**

_"_The dwarves of Lark are showing all their honour  
when you walk on the Gandor secret hill.

The dance for fire and wind  
and the stories about old kings  
are pleasing our brave lords  
down in the village of dwarves.

The elves are playing under timeless willows  
while blue and red paint all my beloved land.

The dance for fire and wind  
and the stories about old kings  
are pleasing our brave lords  
down in the village of dwarves._"_

Cada vez que decía la palabra 'lords' se inclinaba ante las tres figuras con corona antes de darse la vuelta y seguir cantando (¿o cantaba el reproductor de música? Para los demás no importaba la diferencia).

"The eagle's eye is hiding something tragic  
but in this night the red wine rules in me.

The dance for fire and wind  
and the stories about old kings  
are pleasing our brave lords  
down in the village of dwarves.

And all night long me **Lylian** and **Idhrenion**  
we speak, we laugh, we honor our king.

The dance for fire and wind  
and the stories about old kings  
are pleasing our brave lords  
down in the village of dwarves."

Al mencionar esos dos nombres Berengar no se fijó como a alguien abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa que se llevó. Era una pena, ya que habría descubierto quién era el descendiente.

"The eagle's eye is hiding something tragic  
but in this night the red wine rules in me.

The dance for fire and wind  
and the stories about old kings  
are pleasing our brave lords  
down in the village of dwarves.

And time has come now to ride  
before the end of the night  
the march of the swordmaster  
to the unholy fight.

And time has come now to ride  
before the end of the night  
the march of the swordmaster  
to the unholy fight.

Unholy fight,  
unholy fight."

Al acabar la música todos empezaron a aplaudir a rabiar, excepto alguien que se marchó de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Necesitaba pensar.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente Remus ya tenía todo preparado para sus 'vacaciones'. La verdad es que a casi nadie le había importado mucho que dijera que iba a desaparecer un par de semanas. Dumbledore pensó que tenía que ver con Gabriel, así que le 'dio permiso'.

Sólo Tonks se había disgustado por el hecho de que se fuera, pero a ella le aclaró en privado que tenía esperanzas de que esto le sirviera para combatir su 'problema peludo' y que al volver quizás podría empezar una relación seria con ella.

Ella respondió dándole una bofetada que le marcó la mejilla y diciendo que con o sin problema iban a empezar una relación o pobre de él si no se acostumbraba a la idea de que a ella le daba igual su problema.

A eso le siguió un beso que básicamente dejó a Remus congelado después de que ella se fuera durante un par de horas.

Remus esperó hasta media hora antes de la que salía el Expreso, cuando en teoría habría una mayor concentración de alumnos, antes de aparecerse en Hogsmeade y dirigirse a la casa de los gritos. Allí utilizó el espejo para avisar a Harry, y segundos más tarde Gabriel se apareció allí, lo agarró y utilizando esos polvos los apareció a ambos dentro de la Cámara Secreta.

- Quédate por aquí –le explicó Gabriel-. Allí tienes libros para leer, pero no vayas a ninguna parte hasta que lleguen Harry o Berengar. Yo debo coger el tren.

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto extrañado.

- Con suerte al paradero de uno de los cristales. Harry luego te explicará.

Remus asintió y le deseó suerte antes de verlo desaparecer. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió del buen aspecto que tenía aquel lugar. Al parecer Harry había remodelado el lugar. Él ahora mismo estaba en lo que parecía una pequeña sala de estar, con un par de sillones, una mesa y una pequeña estantería llena de libros.

Sin nada mejor que hacer se acercó a ella y empezó a mirar los títulos. Se sorprendió al leer algunos, pues eran tomos muy raros que él sólo había llegado a ver en el despacho de Dumbledore. Embelesado cogió uno y se sentó a leer y a esperar.

Mientras tanto Gabriel fue al Expreso antes que nadie y se cogió un vagón. Iba a encontrarse con el tal Dereck en la zona muggle de la estación de King Cross, y lo mejor era aprovechar la avalancha de gente que habría proveniente de Hogwarts. Así podría 'dejarse ver' por algún miembro del ED, que le contarían a Dumbledore sobre él, y al mismo tiempo sería muy fácil perderlos con la avalancha de gente.

Se puso la capucha y se dispuso a meditar, ya que desde que había aprendido a desdoblarse necesitaba hacerlo más a menudo para recuperar energías. Claro que quizás eso se debiera al hecho de que ahora se cansaba antes. El entrenamiento le resultaba completamente agotador debido a que se quedaba sin energía muy pronto. Berengar le explicó que esto se debía a la costumbre, y para que lo entendiera mejor se lo había comparado con la vida cotidiana.

**_Flash Back_**

- Imagínate por un momento que tu energía es dinero, más concretamente el que recibirías cada mes o cada semana si trabajaras en algún oficio, sea de cocinero o de profesor. Cada vez que meditas y descansas es como si te dieran otra vez la paga. A lo largo de ese mes administras tu dinero para comprar comida, ropa, pagar deudas, impuestos, bienes de primera o segunda necesidad, etc. El tiempo te ayuda a adaptarte a lo que tienes y a aprender a gastarlo de manera que nunca te falte. ¿Entiendes hasta aquí?

- Sí –respondió Harry-. Supongo que si me esforzara en mi empleo podría conseguir un aumento de sueldo.

- ¡Exacto! Esa es la situación en la que se encuentran la mayoría de la gente. Si dejan de trabajar, su salario también empieza a disminuir; pero no se dan cuenta porque se acostumbran a usar muy poco y malgastar el resto. Ahora bien, ¿cuál es el problema que tienes tú? Que un día te encuentras a la puerta de tu casa a un niño recién nacido y al que decides acoger.

Berengar ignoró la mueca incómoda que puso Harry, pero que no tardó en quitar o al menos en ocultar.

- Ahora tienes que gastar parte de tu sueldo en el bebé: ropa, pañales, comida, juguetes, etc. Y al ir a hacer tus propias compras ves que dispones de menos dinero del necesario. Por lo tanto antes de lo esperado necesitas 'cobrar' de nuevo para poder seguir al ritmo que estás acostumbrado.

- Pido un préstamo a un banco. ¿Qué sería lo equivalente?

- Pociones de aumento de energía. Sólo se usan en los hospitales por motivos de salud. Son como una droga. Una dosis te puede ayudar a pasar el mal rato, pero usarlas a menudo provoca adicción, tu cuerpo se inmunizaría parcialmente a su efecto y necesitarías más y más a menudo. Los efectos a largo plazo para tu salud podrían ser nefastos. Casi cualquier tipo de poción se puede convertir en una especie de droga si se usa demasiado a menudo. ¿Por qué crees que las suelen hacer con mal sabor?

- ¿Porque son más sencillas de hacer así?

- Algunas, pero no todas. Otras veces las han hecho con mal sabor a propósito por esa razón, sobre todo las de más uso. Dejaron la receta y ahora es lo que se usa sin cuestionarla. ¡Pero no te me desvíes del tema! ¿Qué harías para solucionar tu problema de dinero?

- Eh… -Harry se pudo a pensarlo usando la parte muggle de él, que era a la que denominaba a su parte más lógica y racional-. En el mundo muggle pediría una ayuda al estado… ¿o podría intentar otro aumento de sueldo?

- ¿Afirmas o preguntas?

- Eh… afirmo.

Berengar ignoró el tono de duda.

- Con respecto a tu energía, no puedes pedir una ayuda. Nadie te va a dar lo que te falta. Tienes que arreglártelas solo. El aumento sí que sería una mejor solución, y de hecho ya te vas a sentir inclinado a ello. Estás acostumbrado a un cierto nivel de energía, así que al tener al tener menos tu cuerpo y magia se van a ejercitar subconscientemente para alcanzar el nivel al que estaban acostumbrados. Pero mientras no lo consigues lo mejor es que te recargues en cada momento libre que tengas, aunque sea durante muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Y al volverme a juntar tengo esa mayor cantidad de energía más la de mi otro yo?

- No exactamente. Aumentaría tu poder original, sí; pero en una cantidad menor a lo que realmente ganaste. Míralo con números: Digamos, como ejemplo, que tu poder es de 10u (unidades). Al desdoblarte cada uno tiene 5u. Ahora bien, uno entrena y de 5u sube a 9u. Al volver a juntarse no es la suma de ambos (5 + 9 = 14). El resultado estaría comprendido entre el 10u original y esas 14u que uno asumiría. Quizás ronde el punto medio, 12u.

- Es decir –intentó resumir Harry algo perdido por las cuentas. Pobre, desde pequeño no da matemáticas-, al entrenar desdoblado aumento en menor cantidad mi energía total comparándolo con entrenar de forma normal.

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces para qué entrenar desdoblado?

- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste antes? –replicó Berengar dándole golpecitos en la cabeza-. ¡Knock, knock! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Ese factor es compensado por la velocidad a la que aumenta, que es mucho más rápida que de la forma normal. ¡No es difícil sobrepasarlo con un poco de esfuerzo! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que el aumento se produce de forma exponencial al ser completamente proporcional a la energía original, en lugar del crecimiento monótono que acarrea la otra!

- ¿Qué? –respondió Harry completamente perdido ya.

Berengar se golpeó la cara por la frustración.

- Creo que tengo que darte clases de matemáticas también…

**_Fin Flash Back_**

"En la vida real tendría dinero ahorrado que podría utilizar temporalmente" –pensó Gabriel mientras recordaba la conversación-. "¿No podría hacer lo mismo con mi magia? Las posibilidades son enormes si pudiera… ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esta pregunta entonces?

Mientras seguía metido en sus cavilaciones el tren empezó a moverse. Estuvo tranquilo durante un rato y su mente se desvió hacia otras lecciones que había tenido. Concretamente empezó a recordar lo sucedido al tomar la poción 'Vista de Espanto'. La verdad es que no había practicado a menudo lo que había aprendido durante ese viaje mental. Decidió ponerle remedio durante ese rato libre que tenía. Se levantó, se puso en el centro del compartimento y se sentó en el suelo. Se relajó y empezó a meditar nuevamente, pero esta vez empezó a concentrarse para hacerlo de una forma ligeramente distinta a la que había aprendido con John y Berengar. Relajó su respiración y se concentró en como el aire entraba y abandonaba sus pulmones. Prestó atención a sus latidos, los cuales parecían sonar cada vez más alto en su mente.

Según avanzaba su concentración empezó a notar los detalles de su cuerpo con más claridad. Siguió así hasta que pudo captar algo que no había visto en algún tiempo: su energía vital (chi). Observó cómo se ésta se movía constantemente a lo largo de su cuerpo, saliendo de unos órganos y entrando en otros…

Poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a ser rodeado por una ligera capa de color verde. Muy fina, ya que se apreciaba perfectamente su traje, pero ahora empezaba a estar rodeado por ese aura verdosa.

Una vez que estuvo rodeado completamente comenzó a elevarse suavemente en el aire hasta llegar a cierta altura donde paró quedándose así, concentrado para mantener la levitación.

Hacia la mitad del trayecto la paz del compartimento fue rota cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

- ¡Ron, aquí hay sitio! –escuchó Gabriel la voz inconfundible de Hermione-. ¡Sólo hay una…!

A pesar de haber escuchado, Gabriel no se enteró de nada más que de que había un sonido que había roto su paz, pues le estaba costando bastante mantenerse concentrado mientras entrenaba su chi.

- ¿Quién…? –preguntó Ron acercándose ignorando el estado atónito de su novia. Claro que al ver el interior él se quedó igual. Pero por desgracia fue incapaz de quedarse callado mucho tiempo -. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?

Silencio.

- ¡Respóndeme! –exclamó el pelirrojo enfadándose.

Más silencio.

- ¡Jodi…!

- ¡Ron! –le interrumpió Hermione-. Seguramente está concentrado y ni siquiera te escucha. He leído que esto les ocurre a veces a los que meditan en los templos budistas de no sé qué región… Al parecer requiere tanta concentración que tienen que desentenderse completamente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Lo mejor es que busquemos otro vagón.

Ron fue arrastrado fuera de allí fácilmente ya que estaba K.O. por la lectura que Hermione le acababa de dar. Cómo odiaba que hiciera eso. ¿No entendía que no le interesaban sus largas explicaciones? Él quería o una respuesta simple o que se hiciera lo que él pedía, no excusas. Claramente no había aprendido la lección (recordar su insistencia con Harry y el quidditch).

La paz volvió, mas no por mucho; ya que no había más compartimentos vacíos. Al parecer todos estaban llenos de parejas que querían intimidad, y esa era la razón por la que Ron y Hermione habían abandonado el compartimento en el que se encontraban: para dar a sus compañeros algo de intimidad. Ron la verdad es que era algo tonto en ese sentido, pues creía que si Harry no estaba para poder darle celos no merecía la pena aprovechar el rato con Hermione. Claro está que realmente no la veía como una chica. Sólo la había visto de ese modo durante el baile de cuarto curso, y la verdad es que ya se había olvidado de aquello.

Pues eso, que no tardaron en volver después de haber recorrido lo que les quedaba del tren.

- No queda más sitio. Tendremos que sentarnos aquí. Simplemente no debemos hacer ruido para no desconcentrarlo –mencionó Hermione en voz baja.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron. Hermione sacó un libro para leer pero sin dejar de echarle miradas fascinadas al encapuchado. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar?

Mientras tanto Ron ya se había aburrido de mirar.

- ¿Echamos una partida de snap explosivo?

- Ron, ¿qué parte de estar en silencio para no desconcentrarlo no has entendido? –le regañó ella débilmente, pues no le estaba prestando demasiada atención-. Si te aburres te puedo dejar un libro.

El pelirrojo puso cara de horror ante la proposición, pero fue ignorado.

Pasaron unos minutos más donde predominó la paz, hasta que Ron no aguantó más y empezó a hablar de nuevo. Hermione lo mandó callar de nuevo, pero no le hizo caso y siguió.

Poco después Gabriel se cansó de escuchar ese ruido de fondo tan molesto y decidió comprobar de qué se trataba. Ante la sorpresa de Hermione (Ron no se daba cuenta en su insistencia por hablar y lanzarle al encapuchado flotante algunos insultos por no hacerle caso) empezó a bajar suavemente hasta que estuvo de nuevo en el suelo. Entonces se levantó.

- ¿Tan difícil te resulta estar en silencio, WEASLEY? –le preguntó con tono amenazante logrando intimidarlo levemente.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos no me respondes cuando te hablo, idiota? –le gritó en respuesta sin pensar.

Gabriel se quedó pasmado ante el egocentrismo que veía.

- ¿Soy yo o acaba de hablar igual que Malfoy, Granger? –preguntó girándose hacia la aludida.

Esa frase enfureció completamente a Ron, quien se puso rojo por la furia. Pero antes de poder decir algo más Gabriel cogió su varita y le lanzó un 'somnus', hechizo que durmió al pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó Hermione enfadada a pesar de saber que Ron no había sufrido ningún daño y de que se lo merecía.

- ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? ¿Silenciarlo? Me habría atacado. ¿Dejarlo seguir chillando e insultándome? Acabaría lanzándome algún hechizo si antes no me hacía perder la paciencia. De esta manera luego pensará que esto fue un sueño.

- ¿Quién eres? No llevas ropas del colegio. De hecho ese traje me recuerda al de…

Gabriel se quitó la capucha, provocando que ella lo reconociera y se olvidara temporalmente de lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¡Gabriel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues hasta hace un momento entrenaba. ¿No había más vagones libres?

- No… ¡Eso no era lo que preguntaba! Mi pregunta es que qué haces aquí en el tren.

- Estaba en Hogwarts, he quedado con alguien en King Cross y no tenía nada mejor que hacer esta mañana…

- ¿Qué hacías en Hogwarts?

- Varías cosas. Además de que es un buen lugar para ocultarse. Nadie se espera que esté allí ni notan a alguien de más. Es como esconder un árbol en un bosque.

- ¿Qué…?

- Haces muchas preguntas. No te ofendas, pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Deseaba saber; pero Gabriel tenía razón: no era asunto suyo. No tenían la suficiente confianza como para que le respondiera a sus preguntas.

Claro está que a Gabriel le estaba resultando extraño que Hermione no siguiera preguntando e insistiendo para saberlo. ¿Desde cuándo lo de que no era asunto suyo la había detenido? Para bien o para mal ella era demasiado curiosa, o al menos siempre lo había sido.

- ¿Puedo… puedo preguntar sobre lo que hacías antes? –preguntó tímidamente después de un rato de silencio.

- Puedes.

- ¿Era alguna meditación tibetana?

- No tengo ni idea.

- ¿Qué?

- Un par de amigos me enseñaron durante un tiempo a relajar mi cuerpo y a contactar con mi fuerza vital. Ese tipo de meditación me ayuda a entenderla mejor y a ejercitarla como un músculo, para hacerla más fuerte.

- ¿Me enseñarías a hacerlo?

- No se aprende en unos minutos. Lleva mucho tiempo –giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana-, y tiempo es lo que no tengo.

Hermione notó la expresión preocupada que ahora portaba el pelirrojo (Gabriel).

- ¿Por qué?

Gabriel la miró.

- ¿Recuerdas la salida a Hogsmeade? ¿Recuerdas el ataque? ¿Acaso no te has preguntado qué diablos era aquello? ¿Por qué parecía no tener ninguna relación con ese señor Oscuro vuestro? ¿Por qué me estoy ocultando tanto de la Orden como de los mortífagos?

Claro que Hermione se había hecho esas preguntas, pero por algún motivo nunca le había preocupado demasiado. O al menos hasta ahora que Gabriel lo traía a la luz.

- ¿Acaso crees que Voldemort es el único que desea torturar, matar y conquistar a los demás? Al igual que en los cómics existen más villanos en otros lugares. Puede que no todos sean magos, o que tengan súper poderes; pero eso no los convierte en amenazas menores. Y por supuesto también existen otros héroes que los combaten. Tú luchas contra Voldemort. Yo lucho contra otro.

- ¿Otro?

Gabriel asintió.

- Alguien que ni siquiera es humano.

- Existen muchas criaturas inteligentes que no son humanas…

Gabriel negó.

- Nunca existió ni existirá otra criatura igual a ella. Fue creado de forma no natural con un poder inigualable. Dumbledore y Voldemort no le llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos.

- Si existiera algo con un poder como el que describes ya lo sabríamos –replicó Hermione incrédula.

- Da las gracias que aún no. Esta criatura es de hace milenios, y en aquella época hubo uno que la combatió, le despojó de su poder y la encerró en algún lugar.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

- ¡Que vuestro maldito señor Oscuro lo liberó el verano pasado! Probablemente por error, pero eso no importa. Fue su mano la que puso fin a su encierro. ¿Por qué crees que aparecí por aquella época?

- Pero… pero… ¡Tendría que haber habido alguna señal!

- Y las hubo, pero tu ministerio y tu Orden del pollo frito decidió que no necesitabais saber de esas cosas. ¡Pueblos enteros fueron destruidos y sus habitantes asesinados! ¡Hombres, mujeres, ni los niños se salvaron! ¡Y no sólo en Inglaterra! También ha ocurrido en Francia y desde allí parece estar dirigiéndose actualmente hacia el este. Además, ¿acaso no recuerdas al ser que casi te mata? ¡Pues yo sí! –exclamó arremolinándose la manga izquierda lo suficiente como para que se le viera la línea roja de la muñeca.

Hermione empalideció al verlo y recordar lo que había ocurrido.

- Comparado con esta criatura Voldemort es un juego de niños. Fácilmente podríamos matarlo si quisiéramos.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Si hubiera alguna forma ya lo habría hecho alguien!

- ¡JA! Dime, ¿acaso no sería muy fácil pedirle a un elfo doméstico, ser capaz de atravesar la mayoría de las barreras mágicas humanas, que te llevara invisible hasta donde guardan la comida y envenenarla?

Hermione se quedó atónita ante eso. Era una solución ingeniosa y que parecía efectiva.

- Si es tan fácil, ¿por qué nadie lo hizo? ¿O por qué tú no lo hiciste?

- Porque la gente subestima a los elfos domésticos y piensan que tiene que ser otro el que luche en lugar de ellos. ¿Por qué crees que ponen tantas esperanzas en Harry, un chiquillo de 16 años que no ha acabado ni siquiera su educación básica? ¿Y yo? Tengo mayores problemas de los que ocuparme que de buscar una solución al único fallo que tendría ese plan.

- ¿Qué fallo?

- Piénsatelo –respondió levantándose al mismo tiempo que una voz les informaban que estaban a punto de llegar-. Todos estos años os habéis estado haciendo la pregunta equivocada.

- ¿Qué pregunta?

- Cómo sobrevivió Potter.

El Expreso empezó a detenerse, por lo que Gabriel se puso la capucha y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Gabriel!

El aludido se detuvo.

- Gracias… por salvarme la vida. Y… buena suerte.

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió antes de irse.

**…**

- ¡¿Qué has hecho qué? –exclamó Remus.

Harry acababa de llegar y le estaba explicando de dónde habían salido esos libros tan raros, y por consiguiente lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

- He creado una distracción para que Gabriel pudiera hacer un par de visitas a los despachos de Dumbledore y Snape.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que sus caramelos de limón tuvieran una especie de hechizo de compulsión que lo obligue a dejarme en paz. De paso hice una copia de su librería privada y… de sus diarios.

- ¿Dumbledore tiene diarios? –preguntó sorprendido el licántropo-. ¿Y tú has hecho una copia? Eso es una terrible violación a su intimidad.

- Lo sé. Pero ya me ha ocultado muchas cosas y sigue haciéndolo. El conocimiento es poder, y necesito poder si quiero tener posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Sin darse cuenta esa frase acababa de provocar una reacción en su magia. En su antebrazo derecho empezaron a dibujarse unas líneas verdes iguales pero opuestas a las de su brazo izquierdo; con la diferencia de que estas eran mucho más finas.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para leerlo todo? Después de todo ya estás bastante ocupado entre tu entrenamiento y estudios.

- Es cierto. Pero pensé que quizás tú los pudieras leer por mí.

- ¡¿YO? ¿Por qué yo?

- Tú mismo me has dicho que Dumbledore no te deja hacer mucho últimamente. Además, sé que tú respetarías todo lo posible su privacidad y que sólo buscarías lo importante.

Remus se quedó un momento en silencio antes de asentir.

- ¡Bien! Ahora vamos, te voy a enseñar el lugar.

Remus se levantó y empezó a seguirle.

- Por cierto, Harry. La palabra es 'Gerónimo'.

Harry lo miró confuso y con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

Remus sonrió y como toda explicación dijo:

- Acero del diablo.

**…**

- Vamos a ver –empezó Gabriel a murmurar para sí mismo-. No es normal que después de que se haya ido toda la gente aún haya tanta yendo de un lado para otro.

Se acercó a un horario de trenes, dónde observó que no había ninguno que llegara o saliera pronto.

"¿De dónde sale tanta gente entonces?" –se preguntó el chico.

Empezó a prestarles más atención, y pronto encontró un patrón. Eran las mismas personas las que iban una y otra vez sin que nadie se fijara en ellas.

Rápidamente alcanzó el estado de percepción (ya tenía la suficiente práctica con él como para ser capaz de hacerlo con los ojos abiertos. Después de todo era simplemente concentración) y observó más detalladamente la escena. Ahora sus ojos le estaban diciendo una cosa, pero percibía que no había tanta gente allí. De hecho contaba tres o cuatro. El resto era algún tipo de magia.

Cogió unos polvos y lanzándolos contra su propio traje creó una ilusión para que el que lo viera pensara que era un chándal normal y corriente (no quería llamar la atención después de todo). Se mezcló con la "gente" y caminó lentamente atendiendo a lo que percibía. Finalmente notó como una especie de corriente de energía salía de la escena y se adentraba en una de las personas reales. Gabriel la comparó a un cordel que mantenía el hechizo hasta que el autor lo cortara.

Lo observó detenidamente. Era un hombre joven, tendría 24 o 25 años. Su piel estaba algo morena, pero muy poco; y sus facciones eran las de alguien que hacía ejercicio a menudo. Su pelo era castaño; sus ojos eran de un curioso naranja. Después de la inspección se acercó a él y le dijo suavemente:

- ¿Así que te gusta jugar al escondite, Dereck?

El chico al que habló lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de orgullo.

- ¿Así que tú eres el aprendiz de Berengar? No me extraña que tardaras tan poco en encontrarme. Aunque te hacía más mayor…

- ¿Te sorprendería saber que soy más joven de lo que aparento ahora mismo?

- La verdad es que no. Después de todo si alguien sabe que las apariencias engañan soy yo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Harry asintió. Berengar había mencionado que era un aprendiz de ilusionista o algo así.

- Gabriel. ¿Nos vamos?

Dereck lo observó por un momento con ojo crítico antes de asentir y darse la vuelta. Pero ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo dijo:

- Atrápame si puedes.

Entonces el joven echó a correr. Gabriel se quedó allí un momento sin saber qué hacer antes de sonreír y salir tras él.

¿Quería jugar? Muy bien. La persecución había comenzado.

**…**

- ¡¿Qué necesitas QUÉ? –exclamó Remus.

- Necesito un pelo de licántropo para completar la poción –explicó otra vez con calma Berengar.

- ¡Es peligrosísimo acercarse a un hombre lobo en luna llena!

- ¿Quién dijo que tenga que hacer eso?

- Pero…

- Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy un insensato que va buscando el peligro, jovencito –le recriminó.

El tono en el que lo dijo hizo sentirse a Remus avergonzado de haber sugerido tamaña tontería, por mucho que no lo considerada como tal él lo hacía sonar así.

- ¿Entonces como esperas conseguir un pelo de licántropo, sabiondo?

- Así –le arrancó un pelo de la cabeza de forma poco delicada y algo dolorosa.

- ¡AAY! ¡¿No podías ser más delicado?

- 'El dolor es el mejor maestro; sobre todo para aquellos jóvenes que no saben mostrar el debido respeto a sus mayores –respondió Harry mientras entraba al cuarto donde estaban, cogía un libro y se volvía a marchar.

- Sip –respondió Berengar con una sonrisa-. Harry ha aprendido muy bien esa lección. Casi no he tenido que enseñársela.

Una gota de sudor pasó por la frente de Remus.

- ¿Y cómo te va a servir un pelo mío cuando no estoy convertido?

- Sencillo. Durante la luna llena el pelo también se transformará.

Remus lo miró incrédulamente.

- Un pelo no se puede transformar.

- ¿Por qué no? La enfermedad está en tu ADN. Y un pelo tuyo contiene tu ADN.

El licántropo lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué es el ADN?

- Mira, déjalo. Ya me es suficiente con enseñarle a Harry suficiente cultura general para arreglar la ignorancia y aislamiento al que le someten los magos como para también intentar paliar la aún más grave ignorancia que sufren éstos.

- Ok, ok. Siento haber preguntado. Creo que me volveré a mis libros.

- Mejor aún. ¿Por qué no aprovechas el tiempo y vas a junto de Harry? Después de todo ya es algo mayor y empieza a ser una vergüenza que sea casi un completo ignorante en el tema, incluso para un mago.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De darle la charla, por supuesto –replicó Berengar como si no fuera nada.

- ¿Charla? –preguntó aún confuso.

Berengar sintió ganas de golpearse la frente contra algo y de incinerar a la persona que tenía delante. Pero recordó que no era un crimen ser estúpido, por mucho que le hubiera gustado forzar de nuevo esa ley.

- No me digas que tú tampoco sabes de dónde vienen los bebés –dijo con una mirada fulminante.

- P-p-pe-pero… –farfulló Remus dándose cuenta de a qué se refería-. ¡Se la tendría que haber dado Sirius! ¡Era su deber como padrino!

Berengar lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿De veras esperas que Sirius lo hiciera? ¿Sirius Black, cuyo mayor sueño era conseguir su propio harem de veelas y durante sus años en Hogwarts practicaba para ello?

Remus al menos tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado por haber sugerido tal idea. Pero después pensó en algo.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes todo eso? ¡Nunca conociste a Sirius Black!

- … no quiero hablar del tema –respondió después de unos instantes sonrojándose y girando la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo como si estuviera avergonzado por alguna razón.

- Creo que empiezo a entender por qué debo ser yo quien le hable de ello –murmuró para sí mismo mientras comparaba el repentino parecido entre Sirius y este tío.

Remus salió del lugar en busca de Harry sin observar la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Berengar.

- Nunca falla.

**…**

- Vuelve a explicarme qué estamos haciendo aquí.

La persecución había sido un buen ejercicio para Gabriel, quien por primera vez no se había quedado quieto al mismo tiempo que estaba en modo percepción (a partir de ahora se denominará así al estado de meditación de percepción, en el cuál Harry es capaz de sentir y percibir todo lo que le rodea en unos cuantos metros. Con mayor práctica, mayor es el alcance). Era una experiencia nueva para él, pues aunque estaba concentrado para no perder el rastro mágico de Dereck y olvidarse de las ilusiones que éste iba creando en un intento de distraerlo; el rango de su percepción había disminuido con la carrera. Seguramente por el hecho de que era difícil concentrarse en ambas cosas a la vez.

Media hora después habían acabado en el tejado de un edificio que parecía estar medio abandonado, y allí la persecución se había convertido en lucha. Dereck había sacado un bastón de alguna parte, hizo aparecer de la nada unas gradas llenas de gente que lo empezaron a animar y lo atacó.

Gabriel le esquivó y sacó de su espalda su propio bastón (después de la pelea con Akron, Berengar le había enseñado como guardar mágicamente en la espalda cualquier arma que se deseara). Era el bastón de aprendiz que Berengar le había regalado.

La lucha duró bastante tiempo, siendo ésta una mezcla de pelea física y mágica. Sus bastones provocaban que sus hechizos fueran mucho más potentes, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaban concentrarse más para realizarlos. Pero al final Gabriel fue el ganador ya que Dereck había utilizado demasiado sus ilusiones y el pelirrojo aprendió a ignorarlas.

Dereck le mostró sus respetos y le dio las gracias por mostrarle sus fallos, ya que nunca había podido combatir (después de la muerte de su maestro) con alguien capaz de ver a través de sus ilusiones.

Después fueron a un pequeño apartamento abandonado donde con algo de magia restablecieron el uso del agua caliente y se dieron una ducha para quitarse el sudor. Finalmente Dereck cogió un pequeño objeto, lo convirtió en un traslador y ambos se transportaron a un lugar nevado y muy frío. Gabriel, como ya era costumbre, cayó al suelo después de usar el traslador. Esto provocó risas por parte de su compañero, quién le explicó lo que había que hacer para no caerse era quedarse quieto y no poner las piernas como si fuera a aterrizar, que es lo que él estaba haciendo.

Un par de hechizos para mantenerse calientes fueron suficientes para combatir el inmenso frío que hacía allí; pues sus respectivos entrenamientos les habían otorgado resistencia a las bajas temperaturas. Dereck le explicó que estaban en Noruega.

- En el diario de mi antiguo maestro explicaba que había encontrado pistas del paso de Idhrenion en dos lugares distintos: Noruega y Egipto. En esos lugares al parecer hay indicaciones de otros lugares o algo así. Aquí en Noruega existe un lugar donde hay pozo llamado el pozo de Urd. Se dice que fue construido como monumento a Odín y al pozo de Mimir. Según mi antiguo maestro ese es el lugar por el que pasó Idhrenion.

- De acuerdo. Y por cierto. ¿Cómo has conseguido hacer un traslador que nos lleve desde Inglaterra hasta Noruega sin que nadie se diera cuenta? No sé si es tan fácil hacer trasladores que te lleven tan lejos, pero…

- Para la mayoría de la gente no es fácil por la sencilla razón del cómo enseñan a hacerlos. El método que utilizan para crearlos obliga a usar una tremenda cantidad de poder no en la distancia del viaje, si no en crear una huella que cualquier ministerio pueda detectar y fichar. Por culpa de ello la distancia que se puede usar para viajar es mucho menor. En cambio mi antiguo maestro descubrió como corregir eso. Significa que puedo usar todo el poder que quiera en la distancia del viaje y que va a ser casi indetectable. Ahora si no tienes más preguntas vayamos a comer.

**…**

- ¡Te digo que fue Potter! –exclamó Snape-. ¡Necesita ser castigado y que se le enseñe una lección!

- Severus, ya hemos hablado de esto –explicó Dumbledore ya un poco harto-. Es completamente imposible que Harry fuera el responsable. Así que deja de insistir. Ya te he dicho que lo dejes en paz.

- Pero…

- Explícame como pudo hacerlo sin que ningún miembro del ED se enterase. Casi nunca lo dejan solo o fuera de vista, y cuando esto ocurre es por tiempo limitado y por asuntos normales y corrientes.

- Seguro que…

- ¡Basta! –interrumpió el director cansado de intentar razonar con él. Empezaba a cansarse de esa insana obsesión que tenía por el chico-. Hay asuntos más importantes. He recibido un mensaje de uno de los miembros del ED diciendo que vieron a Gabriel salir del Expreso y adentrarse hacia la zona muggle.

- ¿Quién?

- El joven Finnigan. Quiero que vayas allí y averigües hacia dónde fue. Si usó el tren de Hogwarts para llegar allí es por algo. Puede que signifique que estuvo aquí en el castillo todo este tiempo.

Snape no dijo nada, sólo se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- Espero que esto sea capaz de distraerle un poco de Harry –musitó el director cogiendo un caramelo de limón.

**…**

- Este es el lugar –dijo Dereck. Habían estado caminando y siguiendo las señales dejadas en uno de los cuadernos que el chico llevaba consigo. Gabriel supuso que era uno de los diarios de su antiguo maestro.

Ahora se encontraban dentro de un claro rodeado de árboles llenos de nieve. En el centro había un pozo al lado de lo que parecía una antigua estructura que estaba ahora cubierta por la maleza y los estragos que sólo la edad puede causar.

Se acercaron y con un par de hechizos limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron el lugar, o más bien Gabriel lo limpió mientras Dereck buscaba algo que describía el diario que portaba. Finalmente encontró unas inscripciones en la base del pozo.

- Aquí pone algo.

- ¿Lo qué?

- No conozco el idioma. Pero mi maestro al parecer sí y lo escribió en el diario. Dice: 'Aquí buscó refugio Idhrenion en una ocasión, a quien también se le conocía por otro nombre. La décima parte de un barril de agua del pozo es la que debes poner en el altar. Después y en el idioma de Idhrenion mencionarás su otro nombre para poder entrar.'

- ¿Cuál es la décima parte de un barril?

- Conjura uno y míralo.

- No soy tan hábil como para sacarme cosas complejas de la manga.

- Coge una piedra y transfórmala –replicó Dereck como si fuera obvio.

- No he aprendido a hacer eso.

- ¿Cómo que no? Esta mañana no tenías problema en hacer transformaciones durante nuestra pelea.

- Sé los hechizos para esas cosas.

Dereck lo miró un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar.

- No has estado mucho tiempo como aprendiz de Berengar, ¿cierto?

- Eh… no.

- ¿Educación inglesa estándar?

- Supongo…

- Ya. Os limitan demasiado. El truco para las transformaciones es muy parecido al truco de las ilusiones, por eso no se me dan mal. Sólo necesitan visualización. Con la suficiente imaginación puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa.

- Pero los hechizos…

- No los necesitas. Te ayudan en cierta forma al principio, pero después sólo te limitan. Es cierto que con ellos es mucho más fácil hacer las cosas, porque ya están estudiados para utilizar energía de otras fuentes, como la que estás desprendiendo naturalmente o la de tu varita. Simplemente cierra los ojos. Sostén tu varita, piensa en lo que quieres hacer y pídeselo a tu magia. Empuja tu magia para que lo haga. Palabras y movimientos no son necesarios. Determinación, concentración, visualización y decisión. Esas son las cuatro fases de las transformaciones.

Gabriel estaba intrigado por lo que estaba escuchando, así que le hizo caso y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en la imagen del barril y en todos sus detalles. Contactó con su magia y empezó a enviarla hacia su varita. Momentos después sintió como se le drenó parte de su magia al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un ruido de algo que había caído al suelo. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba el barril.

- Impresionante –dijo Dereck-. Y en el primer intento. Al menos Berengar te ha enseñado lo básico. Otro elemento que influye en las transformaciones y en casi cualquier hechizo es el conocimiento. La información de qué es lo que quieres hacer exactamente. Por ejemplo, a ti te sería más difícil transformar o conjurar un reloj de lo que le resultaría a un relojero. Un relojero sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere, las piezas que forman el reloj y cómo funcionan. Tú, al no poseer esa información necesitas más poder en tu hechizo ya que tienes que usar la magia para paliar esa ignorancia. Por eso siempre han sido los eruditos aquellos a los que mejor se les da esta rama de la magia.

Gabriel pensó en ello y comprobó que tenía razón. Uno de los puntos fuertes de Dumbledore eran las transformaciones. De hecho era famoso por ellas, sobre todo en sus duelos. Seguramente eso tenía que ver con el hecho de tener tantos libros y tanta experiencia y conocimiento. Después de todo, la magia no es lo único que otorga poder a una persona; y de entre todas las cosas el conocimiento era una de las que mayor poder otorgaban.

Justo después de pensar eso en su antebrazo derecho empezaron a aparecer las mismas líneas verdes y finas que habían aparecido en su contraparte ese mismo día. Eran muy finas comparadas con las de su brazo izquierdo, y no iban más allá del propio antebrazo.

- ¿Por qué no conjuraste tú el barril? –preguntó Gabriel mientras llenaba lo estipulado.

- Fui yo el que nos trajo hasta aquí. No quería que te sintieras un inútil por no ser de ayuda.

- ¿Qué es lo que había que decir para activar esto? –respondió el pelirrojo ignorando el último comentario.

- En el idioma de Idhrenion, su otro nombre.

- Idhrenion es un nombre élfico. Por lo tanto el idioma tiene que ser élfico. ¿Su otro nombre? Hm…

- ¿Acaso sabes élfico? –preguntó sorprendido Dereck-. ¿Entonces por qué no leíste la inscripción?

- Claro que no sé élfico. Pero me sonaba a…

Gabriel se quedó callado y se puso a pensar. Le sonaba a Idhrenohtar, que según Ithilwen significa 'el guerrero sabio'. Si a Idhrenion lo denominaban el sabio lo lógico era que su nombre significase algo por el estilo. Y viendo la similitud de ambos nombres…

- Idhren –mencionó al final.

Fue decirlo para que el agua que acababa de poner en el altar empezara a brillar. La luz se volvió tan intensa que ambos chicos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció Dereck observó que estaba solo.

Gabriel había desaparecido.

* * *

Hola, he vuelto en este 31 de octubre.

Me resulta curioso cómo algunas secciones de la historia se me alargan más de lo que pretendía inicialmente. XD

Y sí, lo sé. Resulta asquerosa la leve implicación (solo fue mencionado en una frase) de Dum/Sev. Hasta a mí me costó escrbir la escena sabiendo lo que ocurría. Porque vosotros, al leerla por primera vez, disfrutais de la escena hasta el párrafo final que es donde se dice. Si la volveis a leer la escena ya sabiendo lo que ocurre y cuales son los ruidos... Bueno, os lo imaginais. Además, yo he leido una historia en la que hay una escena que me hadado una imagen mental MUCHO PEOR de un Dum/Sev. (Por el bien de vuestras mentes inocentes no os voy a decir el titulo de la historia)

Cada vez tardo más en actualizar, es cierto; pero es que cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir. De hecho estoy pensando en no volver a actualizar hasta que primero haya conseguido escribir unos cuantos capítulos, para después ir subiéndolos algo más rapidamente pero al mismo tiempo dándome tiempo a mí para seguir. ¿Qué opinais?

Si os ha gustado el capi, me alegro. Y como sabeis me alegrará recibir vuestros comentarios.


	30. Capítulo 30: Pruebas y lugar de destino

**Capítulo 30: Pruebas y lugar de destino**

Cuando Gabriel pudo volver a abrir los ojos se sorprendió al encontrarse en un lugar muy distinto al de antes.

Ante él se desplegaba un largo corredor de piedra. No era muy ancho, pero tampoco estrecho. Seguramente habría espacio de pared a pared para 3 o 4 personas del tamaño del pelirrojo. No había nada en las paredes, pero aún así había suficiente iluminación como para observar que el pasillo era bastante largo.

Se dio la vuelta y observó que no había nada allí. Sólo una pared con un mensaje escrito en ella.

- Me preguntó en qué idioma está escrito esto… -murmuró tocando las letras-. ¿Élfico quizá?

Justo al tocarlas éstas empezaron a brillar y Gabriel sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza. Como si alguien estuviera intentando entrar en su mente.

- ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA! –exclamó con furia mientras intentaba echar fuera a esta presencia externa.

Al decir esto en su pecho empezó a brillar algo y Gabriel notó como su defensa mental más externa se fortalecía enormemente, como si fuera un muro que estuviera aumentando repentinamente de grosor. Aún así la presión no había desaparecido, sólo se había hecho más llevadera. Después de un rato de lucha el pelirrojo decidió distraer a quien fuera que lo estuviera atacando enviándole recuerdos inútiles, como algunos desayunos y comidas. Esto pareció ser la acción adecuada porque la fuerza de ataque disminuyó para observarlos. Gabriel empezó el contraataque, pero antes de poder conseguir algo la presencia desapareció.

Se miró al pecho, ya que había notado el brillo, y tocó para ver de qué era. Notó un colgante: el colgante de Hécate.

"Así que el colgante me ayuda a defender mi mente…"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver como las letras que tenía delante empezaban a cambiar. Ahora incluso podía entender lo que ponía: "Bienvenido al **Encierro del mentiroso**." (The liar's lock) Gabriel supuso entonces que lo que querían era aprender su idioma a partir de sus recuerdos…

Volvió a darse la vuelta y empezó a andar por el pasillo. No tenía otra cosa qué hacer…

Mientras tanto Dereck estaba intentando repetir lo mismo que había hecho Gabriel. El agua había desaparecido, así que había puesto más y había repetido la palabra que le había escuchado al pelirrojo. Sin embargo no funcionaba. En su lugar había aparecido una imagen de Gabriel en el lugar donde fuera que se encontraba.

Como al parecer no podía hacer nada decidió que intentaría construir un pequeño refugio para después pasar la noche si era necesario. No sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría a su compañero salir de allí.

**…**

- Oh… -se quejó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus parando en su explicación.

- He sentido… como si alguien hubiera lanzado un potente ataque mental contra Gabriel –de repente su pecho empezó a brillar justo al mismo tiempo que el de su contraparte. Harry confuso se palpó y notó el colgante de Hécate (al desdoblarse también se desdoblan los objetos que portara en ese momento. Pero en el caso del colgante actúan las dos partes a la vez como si siguieran siendo uno).

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un colgante. Ha reaccionado al ataque mental que le han lanzado. Creo… que ha ayudado de alguna manera.

- ¿Seguro que esto no es un intento para distraerme de la conversación? Eso no va a suceder. Hay ciertos temas de los que ya tienes que ir sabiendo. Como iba diciendo, la menstruación…

Harry volvió a sonrojarse profundamente por esto. Qué vergüenza estaba pasando. Y aunque una parte de él agradecía tener a alguien que le explicara estos temas en detalle, eso no quitaba el hecho de que pensaba echarle unas cuantas bolas de fuego a Berengar por ponerlo en esta situación.

**…**

Gabriel siguió caminando largo rato hasta que finalmente llegó a una puerta al final del pasillo. En ella había también un texto escrito:

_"Bienvenido a mi biblioteca personal. Al abrir la puerta te encontrarás con otro pasillo que da a una sala circular. En ella hay exactamente 12 pasillos, sin contar todos aquellos que atraviesan las distintas estanterías; uno de ellos es del cual tú provendrás. Sólo uno de los pasillos te llevará a la salida y la puerta está cerrada con llave. En mi biblioteca encontrarás miles y miles de llaves diferentes. Grandes, medianas, pequeñas, de oro, de plata, de ónix, de metal, de piedra… pero de todas ellas sólo una es de bronce, y esa es la que buscas. Las llaves están esparcidas por todas partes, pueden estar detrás de los cuadros, dentro de los muchos libros, en las paredes, bajo las alfombras… y las paredes están cubiertas por pistas que te guiarán._

_Un último aviso, aventurero. Cada cierto tiempo la iluminación empezará a desaparecer, por lo que tienes sobre 7 horas antes de quedarte a oscuras._

_El carcelero ha hablado…" _

No sabía por qué pero había algo que no le acababa de convencer. Pero respirando hondo un par de veces abrió la puerta y entró de todas maneras. Tal y como ponía estaba en otro pasillo, pero más decorado. Ahora en las paredes había algunas estanterías llenas de libros, cuadros y algunas estatuas. Los espacios libres estaban llenos de mensajes en distintos colores y llenos de palabrería que confundiría a cualquiera.

Siguió avanzando y leyendo alguno de los mensajes hasta que llegó a la sala circular, que no era para nada pequeña. De hecho era una biblioteca impresionante, llena de estanterías altísimas (5 veces el tamaño de un hombre) y multitud de pasillos entre ellas. Caminó hasta el centro de la sala, donde había una mesa con varias sillas, y observó a su alrededor. Desde ahí se podían distinguir los 12 caminos principales (se les podría llamar así) que eran las posibles salidas y otros más estrechos que simplemente recorrían y atravesaban la biblioteca.

Cuando se giró captó un detalle en el que antes no se había fijado. Encima de la mesa había ya una llave a la vista. Era de un tamaño mediano y parecía estar hecha de metal. Era de lo más corriente la verdad. No era diferente a muchas que había visto. Lo extraño era que fuera la única que parecía estar a la vista.

Intentó cogerla, pero al palparla descubrió que no era realmente una llave. Era un relieve. Y muy bien hecho la verdad. ¿Para qué estaría allí?

Empezó a pasear por los alrededores. Se fijó que los pasillos que iban entre las estanterías no tenían un orden lógico; parecían retorcerse en un sentido y otro. ¿Quizás formaran una especie de laberinto? Tendría que tener cuidado.

Sin adentrarse en ellos fue hasta una de las estanterías, cogió un libro y lo abrió. Lo único que había en él eran fotografías de llaves de bronce. Cogió otro y observó más de lo mismo. En el tercero además de las fotografías había una pequeña llave plateada.

Gabriel frunció el ceño y volvió al centro de la sala, donde se sentó con la intención de pensar. Había algo que no tenía sentido allí. Era prácticamente imposible encontrar en 7 horas una llave de bronce entre miles y miles de tipos distintos. Pero las instrucciones hacían ver que era posible… o al menos antes de que se fuera la luz.

¿Cuál sería la forma más sencilla de encontrar esa llave? Bueno, lo más fácil sería invocarla…

- ¡Accio llave de bronce! –exclamó después de sacar la varita.

A continuación se escuchó una especie de explosión y la sala se quedó a oscuras. Unos segundos más tarde la luz volvió, pero había aparecido un mensaje delante de Harry.

_"Quedas avisado, la magia aquí está prohibida._

_Como penalización sin dos horas te has quedado._

_Ya solo te quedan 5 de luz, y quién sabe cuántas de vida…_

_El carcelero ha hablado…" _

Gabriel tragó duro. ¡Mierda!

Respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse y desde su posición dejó que su vista recorriera los distintos mensajes que era capaz de ver. Curiosamente todos le incitaban a adentrarse a los pasillos… absolutamente todos. No había ni uno solo que no lo hiciera.

Algo en ello le estaba dando muy mal espina.

Entonces un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Una frase que había leído antes allí. La primera de hecho: "Bienvenido al **Encierro del mentiroso**."

¿Quién le aseguraba que los mensajes decían la verdad?

- Hermione, tú eres la buena en estas cosas… ¿dónde estás cuando se te necesita? –musitó para sí. Era ella la que se le daba bien este tipo de cosas…

**…**

Mientras tanto la susodicha se encontraba sola en la habitación que compartía con Ginny leyendo un libro. O al menos fingiendo que lo leía, porque hacía más de media hora que no había cambiado de página.

No era capaz de dejar de pensar en las palabras de Gabriel. Alguien que era peor que Voldemort. ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?

Y después de pensar y pensar y pensar llegó a una única conclusión. Lo único que le tenía sentido para que las afirmaciones del pelirrojo fueran verdad y aún así que Voldemort y Dumbledore no parecieran tan patéticos al lado de esta criatura como reflejaba él en sus descripciones, ya que eso era algo que veía imposible.

Recordó a aquel espadachín y como no le habían afectado los hechizos. La única conclusión lógica era que esta criatura fuera igual o aún más inmune a la magia pero mucho más poderoso de alguna manera. De ser ese el caso, ¿cómo podrían ellos, los magos, enfrentarle? ¡Si Dumbledore no había podido siquiera contra aquel esbirro!

Luchar sin poder depender de la magia… Y si para ella eso era algo extraño, que era hija de muggles; ¡cómo sería para el resto!

Lucha física… Tenía que aprender a defenderse sin depender de la varita. Después de todo eso sería útil incluso contra los mortífagos. ¿No?

Se levantó con la intención de buscar algún libro sobre la materia. Después de todo estaba de vuelta en el cuartel de la Orden y en la biblioteca de los Black algo habría sobre el tema. O al menos eso esperaba.

- ¡Hermione! –escuchó que Ron la llamaba-. ¡Ven un momento!

Todos sus anteriores pensamientos desaparecieron y no dudó en postergarlos para ir a ver qué quería su novio.

**…**

Después de pensar y meditar en ello durante algún tiempo Gabriel llegó a un par de conclusiones.

Al menos de todo lo que le habían dicho había una verdad. Realmente tenía que encontrar el pasillo correcto de entre los 12 posibles para poder salir; pero tenía que ser más fácil de lo que aparentaba.

Las pistas iban a intentar confundirle y llevarle justamente al contrario de a donde debía ir. Al menos eso es lo que haría él. ¿Qué sentido tiene crear una habitación así y ayudar a cualquiera que quede encerrado a encontrar la salida?

La luz… probablemente esa parte fuera verdad, pero no toda. Algo pasaría cuando se fuera la luz, y seguramente no quería quedarse para averiguarlo. ¿Realmente tenía las horas que le indicaban? No había nada que se lo asegurase…

Y las llaves… evidentemente lo que querían era que empezara a buscar llaves para abrir la puerta y salir de allí… Y eso resultaba algo sospechoso. Probablemente en su búsqueda se perdería si se alejaba del centro, y en ese caso…

Intentó pensar. ¿Por qué le pedían exactamente que buscara una llave de bronce? ¿Tenía algún significado ello? ¿Y el relieve de la mesa? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Era simple decoración o indicaba algo más?

Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas. Y ninguna respuesta.

No fue hasta una hora más tarde que algo le vino a la mente. Un recuerdo de cuando era pequeño y se escondía de Dudley en la biblioteca del colegio. Había leído sobre una historia en la que al protagonista le pedían que buscara la llave de bronce para poder abrir un tesoro.

¡Esa era la mayor mentira de todas, la necesidad de la llave de bronce! Él no estaba buscando un tesoro, por lo que no había ninguna llave de bronce para abrirlo. La salida o estaría abierta o aceptaría cualquier otra llave.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos con la intención de comprobar cuales estaban abiertos y cuáles no; pero entonces otro pensamiento le golpeó con fuerza: La salida no era el tesoro que buscaba, pero sí que había uno. Después de todo aquí Idhrenion había ocultado algo. ¿El qué? No estaba seguro. Pero aquí había algo que no se mencionaba en ninguna parte.

Se fijó otra vez en el relieve de la mesa. En ninguna parte hablaban tampoco de eso. ¿Y si…?

Se acercó al extremo de la zona central (es decir, a la parte más alejada del centro que aún se podía decir que forma parte de el mismo y en el que estaban varias estanterías y paredes separando esa zona del resto de la biblioteca) y empezó a observar detenidamente las superficies lisas en busca de relieves en forma de llave parecidos al de la mesa. Lanzó una pequeña exclamación de júbilo al encontrar pronto uno de color bronce. Lo palpó y ante su sorpresa se movió ligeramente. Intentó quitarlo, pero fue incapaz; así que hizo lo contrario: presionó. El relieve se metió hacia adentro y se escucho un click.

Esperó para ver si sucedía algo más, pero no tuvo éxito. Así que siguió buscando hasta que encontró dos más. Al presionar el último se produjo un ruido tremendo a su espalda. Al girarse observó con terror como el suelo acababa de abrirse por debajo de la mesa y se estaba creando un agujero.

Un nuevo mensaje apareció delante de él:

_"¿Cuál es el lema de un sabio?"_

Gabriel se quedó confuso ante la pregunta, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo así al sentir como el agujero central se iba agrandando y los muebles iban cayendo dentro. No tenía mucho tiempo. Esto tenía que ser una última medida de seguridad. ¿Pero él qué diablos sabía de los sabios?

Empezó a pensar rápidamente en toda la información que tenía sobre el tema sobre Idhrenion. Recordó entonces el claro en el que había conocido a Ithilwen. Las estatuas y sus inscripciones.

- ¡Vive como si fueras a morir mañana –exclamó intentando agarrarse a una de las estanterías de detrás ya que apenas le quedaba suelo que pisar-, pero aprende como si fueras a vivir para siempre!

Para su alivio el suelo se detuvo. Y de ninguna parte apareció una luz tan potente y brillante que cegó completamente al pelirrojo. Una voz le susurró:

- Has pasado la primera de las pruebas del conocimiento.

Y al mismo tiempo las líneas que tenía en el antebrazo derecho se extendieron un poco más, hasta llegar al codo. Su magia había tenido otra reacción ante lo que le acababan de decir.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos observó que otra vez había sueño que pisar. Lo palpó con el pie respirando profundamente para calmarse. Menos mal.

Se fijó en el detalle de que de todos los muebles que habían caído en el agujero que había antes sólo había reaparecido la mesa central. Y encima de ella había ahora un extraño paquete envuelto en una hermosa tela. Al abrirlo se encontró tres cosas. Una especie de cristal que se asemejaba en parte a la lente de una lupa, un pergamino en un extraño idioma (al menos para él) y una especie de libro que parecía estar algo desgastado pero aún así en un estado increíble a pesar de lo viejo que era.

Cogió la lente para examinarla. No era muy grande, quizás sólo un poco más que el tamaño de una de las lentes de sus antiguas gafas. Probó a mirar a través de ella, para ver qué efecto tenía; pero no veía nada raro. Volvió a mirar al pergamino escrito en el extraño idioma y casi se le cae la lente de la sorpresa. ¡Ahora era capaz de entender lo que ponía!

"_Contempla la **Lente de la Verdad**, el resultado de muchos años de trabajo y esfuerzo. Con ella podrás ver y entender todo aquello que antes no podías. ¿Textos en idiomas desconocidos o incluso olvidados? A través de este cristal los verás en tu idioma. Con ella podrás distinguir entre la ilusión y la realidad. Utilízala para encontrar la salida correcta."_

A parte de esa explicación lo único que ponía era el nombre de dos lugares más. El problema es que a Gabriel no le sonaban para nada. Cogió todo y usando la lente avanzó hacia la salida, la cual curiosamente era la única que no estaba cerrada con llave. Avanzando y avanzando se dio cuenta que era el mismo pasillo por el que había entrado, pero gracias a la lente pudo observar qué al final de todo había una puerta oculta, y al lado de ella había una llave (que no era de bronce, era de plata). Desbloqueó la cerradura y al abrir la puerta se encontró de repente junto al pozo. Miró hacia atrás atónito y preguntándose cómo había llegado aquí.

- ¡Por fin! –exclamó Dereck-. Ya pensaba que ibas a quedar atrapado allí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

- Después de que desaparecieras intenté seguirte, pero lo único que se me permitió fue verte…

Hablaron durante un rato comentando todo lo que había pasado, porque aunque Dereck pudo verlo, no acababa de entender lo que había ocurrido ni lo que el pelirrojo había hecho… Decir que quedó sorprendido ante la lente es poco, pero al menos él sí que reconoció aquellos dos nombres.

- Sí, uno de ellos es el otro lugar que mi maestro escribió en su diario. Mañana por la mañana iremos hacia allí.

Así que después de deshacer el refugio y eliminar sus huellas del lugar se fueron a un pueblo donde buscar comida y cobijo para la noche. No les hacía gracia el hecho de pasarla a la intemperie con el frío que hacía.

Antes de dormir (o meditar en el caso de Gabriel) observaron el libro usando también la lente. Al parecer era una guía para construir otro 'Encierro del mentiroso'; una especie de premio que Idhrenion había dejado allí para aquellos que pasaran la prueba. A Dereck no le interesó para nada, así que Gabriel se lo quedó. Después de todo había sido él el que lo había obtenido.

**…**

- Cálmate –dijo Berengar mientras esquivaba otra bola de fuego proveniente de su alumno-. Lo hice por tu bien.

- ¡Me hubieras dado un libro sobre el tema! –exclamó el aún sonrojado Harry mientras le lanzaba a su maestro más bolas de fuego.

Después de que Remus acabara de 'charlar' con Harry, éste se fue a la zona de entrenamiento donde Berengar lo estaba esperando. Al verlo no pudo evitar intentar descargar su vergüenza y frustración echándole bolas de fuego.

- No es lo mismo y lo sabes. Esta es una experiencia que querías y necesitabas.

- Puede ser… -murmuró Harry calmándose ligeramente.

- Ahora ven. Durante unos días descansarás de tu entrenamiento mágico. Es posible que tu contraparte necesite usar vuestra magia y es mejor no arriesgarse hasta que consigáis una mayor independencia.

- De acuerdo –Harry sabía que a pesar de que cada vez era menor la conexión entre ambos (la cual era imposible de cortar, después de todo eran dos partes de un mismo todo. El disminuir la conexión sólo servía para otorgarles mayor independencia al no estar tan distraídos por lo que le esté sucediendo al otro), su núcleo mágico no estaba igual de dividido. Aún accedían inconscientemente al núcleo del otro para tener acceso a todo el poder al que estaban acostumbrados. Y eso causaba una enorme pérdida, ya que no era sencillo transferirlo de uno a otro-. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

- Practicaremos lo que has aprendido al tomar la poción. Te he visto de vez en cuando practicar tú sólo haciendo ciertos movimientos, y últimamente nos hemos centrado demasiado en todo lo relacionado con la magia y asignaturas del colegio.

Se colocó en posición e invitó a Harry con la mano a atacarle.

- Se acabó el enseñarte movimientos básicos. Se acabó el sólo usar movimientos sencillos y predecibles que te ayuden a practicarlos. Es hora de pelear de verdad.

- Eres mucho más poderoso que yo. ¡No puedo vencerte si luchas en serio!

- No se trata de fuerza, jovencito. Nunca vas a ser el más fuerte. Evidentemente no voy a utilizar toda mi fuerza. Pero esto es un duelo de habilidades. Cuando seas lo suficientemente hábil te enseñaré a utilizar la fuerza del adversario en tu favor. ¡Ahora, lucha! ¡Demuéstrame que no me has hecho perder el tiempo!

Harry lo miró a los ojos y vio en ellos algo distinto a lo habitual. Vio un deseo de lucha, de pelea. Un deseo de competición, de enfrentarse a alguien que le supusiera un reto. Vio en sus ojos el desafío al que le estaba invitando. Eso le hizo tomar una decisión, hacer algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo ya que ya no le había sido necesario…

Se concentró para entrar en modo percepción y se lanzó hacia él.

El combate había dado comienzo.

**…**

La noche pasó rápidamente para Gabriel mientras alternaba entre meditar y realizar actividades silenciosas, como la mejora de sus defensas mentales o el fortalecimiento de su chi. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta llegó el alba, y con ella Dereck se levantó.

El peli-castaño dedicó la siguiente media hora en hacer ejercicio físico. Su 'calentamiento diario' por así decirlo. Un par de duchas después por parte de ambos y bajaron a desayunar, donde en lugar de la comida a la que estaban acostumbrados les dieron una bebida caliente parecida al café pero más dulce que les ayudaría a combatir el tremendo frío del lugar.

Una vez que pagaron la cuenta y se fueron, Gabriel le preguntó algo a Dereck.

- Parece que te resulta muy fácil soportar el frío. ¿Estás utilizando algún hechizo?

El otro lo miró un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta.

- No. Simplemente estoy acumulando mi magia por mi piel para crear una capa aislante. ¿Me estás diciendo que no estabas haciéndolo tú también?

- Pues no…

Dereck abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Estás aguantándolo al natural, sin más?

Gabriel asintió, confundido ante el asombro que eso generaba.

- Uno de los objetivos de mi entrenamiento es aumentar mi resistencia. ¿Qué mejor forma que ponerla a prueba ante condiciones adversas? Nunca había tenido que soportar tanto frío, pero no me es nuevo trabajar ante distintas temperaturas. ¿Tú como lo haces?

Dereck asintió impresionado antes de responder.

- De la misma forma que ayer canalizaste tu magia hacia tu varita, ahora puedes hacer lo mismo pero hacia tu piel. Al principio cuesta mantenerla por todo el cuerpo, pero una vez que te acostumbras es como un ejercicio constante para tu magia. En vez de aumentar tu fortaleza física, como estás haciendo ahora, aumentas tu fortaleza mágica.

Gabriel lo intentó, pero sólo lo consiguió hacer en su pecho.

- No esperaba que lo lograras en el primer intento –respondió el otro cuando se lo dijo-. Pero ya seguirás practicando. Siguiente parada: Egipto.

**…**

- Había un resto mágico en la parte muggle de la estación –empezó a informar Snape-, el cual pasó inadvertido al ministerio por su cercanía al andén. Un par de muggles fueron testigos de cómo Gabriel se encontró con un par de gemelas rubias y subieron los tres a un tren. He comprobado los horarios y he ido al destino esperado, pero nadie fue testigo de que esos tres bajaran. Por lo tanto tuvieron que bajar en alguna estación de por medio y hacer transbordo a alguna parte.

- ¿Comprobaste esas estaciones?

- ¿Sabes cuantas hay y las pocas posibilidades de que lo haya visto uno de los revisores? Es una tarea que, de poder cumplirse, podría llevar semanas.

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Muy bien Severus. Puedes irte.

Snape se marchó, dejando sólo a Dumbledore con sus cavilaciones.

'Así que gemelas… Una actitud que me recuerda mucho a Sirius… Quizás sea esa la razón por la que Remus se amigó del padre, le recordaría a él. Y ahora este chico heredó esa actitud… Quizás pueda atraerlo utilizando un cebo así… ¿Quién sería la mejor candidata…?'

**…**

- Has pasado la segunda de las pruebas del conocimiento –dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que aparecía una luz tan brillante que Gabriel tuvo que taparse los ojos. Cuando los pudo volver a abrir, estaba de nuevo delante de aquel árbol tan extraño.

Y es que no habían tardado demasiado tiempo en llegar a Egipto. Y gracias a las indicaciones del diario que Dereck llevaba, fue fácil encontrar en lugar especificado; el cual no estaba nada oculto. ¿A quién le sería difícil encontrar un árbol de 30 metros de altura rodeado por un círculo de 2 metros de radio de hierba verde en medio del desierto más absoluto?

- Se dice que este tamarisco custodió una de las partes de Osiris, y que este recompensó al árbol que lo protegió durante aquel tiempo con la capacidad de crecer y sobrevivir sin importar las condiciones ambientales –explicó Dereck-. Cuando Idhrenion pasó por aquí se aseguró de protegerlo de cualquiera que intentase talarlo.

Había un par de inscripciones por allí, al igual que había en Noruega; y al igual que allí Gabriel desapareció al resolver el acertijo para verse inmerso en otra prueba.

Apareció a las afueras de una casa que se encontraba en el medio de la nada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y sintió la misma invasión mental que había sentido en Noruega. Pero como ahora sabía de qué se trataba, no tardó en darle unas cuantas memorias de él hablando. En cuanto la presencia salió de su mente, la puerta delantera se abrió.

- Le estábamos esperando –dijo alguien.

Gabriel observó a un hombre vestido de uniforme, que tenía la pinta de ser el equivalente a un policía.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Como supongo que ya le informaron, se produjo un asesinato ayer por la noche…

Y de eso se trató esta prueba, de resolver un crimen. Pero gracias a su capacidad para captar los detalles más pequeños consiguió resolverlo con rapidez; encontrando de paso tres nuevos objetos: Un libro titulado _'Resolver crímenes aprendiendo a cometerlos'_, una nota con la ubicación de dos lugares, la zona que ya habían visitado en Noruega y el mismo que ponía en la nota encontrada el día anterior. Pero el tercer y último objeto era el mejor de todos:

_"Contempla el **Guante de la Franqueza**, el resultado de muchos años de trabajo y esfuerzo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre dos idiomas distintos? Ambos producen vibraciones en el aire que este guante es capaz de captar para enviar la información a tu cerebro a través del tacto. Incluso aquellos sonidos que tu oído no es capaz de entender, sean susurros o ruidos imperceptibles. Serás capaz de entender todo lo que te digan incluso si son decenas de voces las que hablen al mismo tiempo. Con esto no escucharás lo que te digan. Sentirás lo que te digan."_

Y el resultado era… no tenía palabras para describirlo. Le ayudó mucho a superar antes la prueba, aunque le costó acostumbrarse a no prestar atención a lo que escuchaba por parte de uno de los sospechosos (que hablaba en otro idioma), y fue justamente su testimonio el que le dio las pistas necesarias para resolver el misterio.

Al acabar y escuchar otra vez la misma voz diciendo que había superado otra prueba, su magia volvió a reaccionar y las líneas del brazo derecho se extendieron un poco más, hasta llegar a la mitad del brazo; y también intentaron hacerse algo más gruesas, pero parecía haber algo que se lo impedía. Curiosamente algo parecido estaba pasándole a Harry en el otro hemisferio, quien ignoraba completamente todo lo que estaba pasando y en su lugar se concentraba en el examen de conducción al que Berengar lo estaba sometiendo.

Más no nos desviemos del tema principal. No nos interesa saber la locura de examen que Berengar le había puesto que incluía un atraco, una persecución, un par de chicas en bikini, la policía, disparos, destrucción y un café demasiado caliente… ¿verdad?

Pues como iba diciendo, Gabriel y Dereck buscaron el sitio poblado más cercano donde comer y descansar un rato antes de buscar el último lugar, cuya única pista que tenían era que se encontraba en Grecia. Después de comparar las dos notas que habían obtenido observaron que la información de ambas parecía complementarse. No les decía exactamente el lugar, pero al menos las pistas parecían concretas y fáciles de seguir.

Claro está que las apariencias engañan. Les llevó toda la tarde y todo el día siguiente para poder encontrar el maldito lugar que coincidía con la descripción de la primera pista: unas ruinas cerca de la ciudad de Volcos; y no lo habían logrado si no fuera por la ayuda de Berengar, a quien decidieron pedir ayuda utilizando los espejos que compartían Gabriel y Remus. Después de todo él había viajado mucho por el mundo.

**…**

Esa noche había luna llena, por lo que Berengar se había asegurado de crear una zona de protección para Remus. Además de que decidió noquearlo con un golpe certero en el cuello cuando la transformación ya estaba casi completa. Después de todo un licántropo inconsciente es menos peligroso que uno despierto.

A continuación se dirigió a terminar la poción. Ahora que era luna llena podría terminarla y al día siguiente Remus podría tomarla. Mientras tanto recordó que en un par de días sería Navidad. ¿Qué regalarle a su alumno?

**…**

A la mañana siguiente, Gabriel y Dereck siguieron buscando durante muchas horas hasta encontrar el maldito tercer lugar (era una pena no tener las indicaciones exactas de cómo llegar, al igual que en los otros dos; o que Berengar no supiera más sobre el resto de las pistas). Era junto a una montaña, en una zona bastante rocosa en la que parecía haber avalanchas de vez en cuando que cubrían aún más la zona. Y a pesar de ello las plantas se extendían más de lo normal. Esta vez no hubo indicaciones ni nada por el estilo. En cuanto pisaron la zona, el brazo derecho de Gabriel empezó a brillar antes de extenderse al resto del cuerpo y hacerlo desaparecer.

No veía nada. La oscuridad lo consumía todo. Intentó un hechizo de luz, pero para su horror no encontró su varita. Intentó crear una bola de fuego, pero fue incapaz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se empezó a sentir algo indefenso.

- Bienvenido al Erebo… -susurró una voz. Al pelirrojo le sorprendió entenderla ya que no había sentido ningún ataque mental para aprender su idioma como había ocurrido anteriormente.

- ¿Erebo? –preguntó Gabriel, pero fue ignorado.

- Tu aura… -continuó murmurando la voz, como su estuviera hablando para sí misma- es extraña. No eres descendiente del sabio… pero aún así hay algo familiar en ella…

- ¿Quién eres?

- No… La pregunta es: ¿Quién eres tú? Sólo un descendiente del sabio o un adepto a sus artes podría haber sido admitido aquí. ¿Acaso eres un adepto que busca completar las pruebas?

- No sé de qué pruebas estás hablando…

- …dices la verdad –lo interrumpió la voz con sorpresa-, pero es desconcertante que un adepto no sepa de su propio potencial… Tu aura dice mucho de ti. Sabes mucho, y al mismo tiempo nada… Eres poderoso, y al mismo tiempo débil… estás incompleto… Eres tú mismo, y al mismo tiempo no lo eres. Eres un enigma…

La voz siguió balbuceando un rato más, y Gabriel decidió esperar en silencio. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Claro que en cuanto pensó eso se le ocurrió que podía entrar al 'modo percepción', por lo que golpeó en la cabeza antes de hacerlo. Para su desconcierto no sintió nada. Era una sensación extraña; además del suelo no podía concretar nada más. No muros, no obstáculos, no gente…

- Eres… ¿un aprendiz? ¡Sí! Has comenzado a ser entrenado por alguien… Tu aura está influenciada por ese maestro que tienes, lo que indica ese vínculo entre maestro y aprendiz… ¿pero quién? Me resulta familiar… ¿Qué buscas aquí, chico?

- Busco el cristal que Idhrenion ocultó, o al menos una pista que me lleve a su paradero.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres para buscarlo? ¿Por qué crees que debes recibirlo?

- Soy… aquel cuya misión es custodiar uno de ellos. Soy el actual heredero del silencio.

- ¿Los continuadores de la tarea de Lucian? Sólo una cosa los iba a hacer buscar los otros… sólo la…

- …la liberación de la criatura –terminó Gabriel por él-. Y ha ocurrido. Se está fortaleciendo. Por eso necesito el cristal.

Se hizo silencio. Instantes más tarde Gabriel se apartó a tiempo para evitar una bolsa que le cayó encima de ninguna parte.

- Huelo la verdad en tus palabras. Y no veo corrupción en tu aura. Te juzgo digno de continuar. Una vez que salgas utiliza lo que hay dentro de la bolsa para llegar a la zona donde reside el actual descendiente del sabio. Busca la tumba de su antepasado, allí encontrarás la respuesta.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás intentando engañar? Los otros dos lugares me han puesto a prueba. ¿Cómo sé yo que esto no es más que otra prueba?

- Los otros dos lugares ya existían antes de que Idhrenion pasara por ellos. Eran lugares que servían para examinar a los adeptos. El conocimiento es algo peligroso, y solo aquellos dignos merecen obtenerlo. Más a pesar de ser tres las pruebas del conocimiento, sólo existen dos santuarios. La tercera prueba es ser juzgado digno por otro sabio, o un descendiente adepto de uno.

- ¿Qué es este lugar entonces?

- Estás en uno de los niveles superiores del Erebo, el lugar que simboliza el camino al Hades, el camino de los muertos.

- ¿El camino a dónde?

- A su destino. Ahora vete, muchacho. Llegará el día en que habrás de caminar por los niveles inferiores, pero aún no es ese momento.

- Muy bien –respondió Gabriel cogiendo la bolsa. Sentía la verdad en las palabras de la voz y sabía que esto no era un engaño. Su instinto se lo decía. Iba a preguntar cómo salir de allí, pero notó como empezaba a hacerse incorpóreo de alguna manera.

Lo último que escuchó antes de desaparecer fue:

- Eres más de lo que dices, heredero; pero ni tú mismo lo sabes aún.

**…**

Silencio.

Eso es lo único que había en aquel momento.

Silencio.

No había viento que moviera las hojas, ni ningún animal que hiciera sus habituales sonidos. La naturaleza estaba demasiado callada.

Un mal presagio para un elfo.

La tensión estaba el aire. Casi parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo. Y para poder mantenerse calmada, Ithilwen se encontraba meditando, meditando y esperando.

¿Esperando a qué? Se preguntarán algunos.

Esperando a lo que tuviera que suceder.

Hace algunos días que las protecciones del lugar habían saltado. Y no habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Alguien estaba intentando entrar. Y no era como la última vez.

Las protecciones que había en aquel lugar eran especiales y muy ligadas a la naturaleza. Sólo algo desconocido o muy maligno las hacía saltar. Y desconocido sólo significaba que la propia naturaleza no era capaz de identificarlo. Podía identificar seres vivos, animales, plantas… pero no a los guerreros de metal. Por eso los había mantenido fuera la primera vez mientras los estudiaba y reconocía para el futuro.

Pero ahora… eran seres vivos los que estaban atacando, y eran varios. Eso sólo podía significar que había llegado la hora.

Había intentado mandar a su hermana a Ávalon, pero para su horror el cristal no funcionó. Los que estaban atacando las barreras también estaban bloqueando cualquier escape. Tampoco podían pedir ayuda.

Estaban solas.

En momentos como este el tiempo parece detenerse. Pasar con una lentitud asombrosa.

Notaba como las protecciones se iban debilitando poco a poco, pues a pesar de que eran regenerativas, las estaban atacando más rápidamente de lo que podía regenerarse.

Se había vestido con un antiguo traje de guerra perteneciente a la familia de su padre; y estaba preparada con el arco en la espalda y la espada en la mano.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir miedo. Miedo de lo desconocido, de morir, de perder a su hermana tal y como había presagiado la propia niña. Miedo del futuro, de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Pero estaba preparada. A pesar de todo no tenía dudas en lo que tenía que hacer. Ningún remordimiento en sus acciones. En su interior no había dudas y se enfrentaría a ello a pesar de todo. Sin dejarse dominar por ese miedo.

Eso era auténtico valor.

Pensó en Idhrenohtar y de cómo quería volver a verle. Volver a ver esos ojos que parecían desnudarla y mirar en su misma alma.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Crack.

Una pequeña quiebra en las defensas. Un pequeño hueco por el que entrar.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su hermana.

- Métete dentro –dijo abrazándola-. Te quiero.

- Te quiero, hermana –le respondió la niña.

Se giró hacia los guerreros para dar sus órdenes:

- Que uno de vosotros venga conmigo. Los otros dos, protegedla con vuestras vidas.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Corrió hacia el lugar de la rotura con la intención de acabar con los intrusos, o al menos de distraerlos lo suficiente como para que las protecciones pudieran repararse nuevamente.

**…**

Remus se despertó muy tarde ese día, sintiéndose cansado como siempre después de una luna llena; y también algo más adolorido de lo normal. Sobre todo por la parte de atrás del cuello.

Fue al baño que Harry y Berengar habían construido en la cámara; y media hora después fue a la 'sala de estar', donde poder comer algo.

Allí se encontró con el profesor de DCAO, que parecía estar esperándole.

- Mira que has dormido. Toma –le dijo Berengar tendiéndole una enorme jarra en la que había un extraño líquido.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- La poción. La he terminado esta noche –explicó al licántropo, quien rápidamente se empezó a excitar de la emoción-. Esta es la cantidad necesaria. Así que bébela.

- Vale –respondió cogiendo la jarra. Pero antes de empezar a beber Berengar lo detuvo.

- Debo avisarte de que aunque como licántropo tienes muchas posibilidades de supervivencia, va a ser muy doloroso. Puede que incluso más que tu transformación mensual.

Remus asintió y empezó a beber. Para su sorpresa no sabía tan mal como la 'matalobos'. Una vez que terminó, empezó a sentir frío en su estómago; pero nada más.

- No ocurre nada.

- No seas impaciente. Por lo que sé puede tardar algún tiempo en empezar a hacer efecto. Ahora mejor vayamos a la 'sala de entrenamiento'. Prefiero esperar allí.

Remus preguntó por Harry, pero al parecer estaba haciendo 'públicamente' sus deberes antes de ir a comer. Ya vendría después por la tarde.

Durante la siguiente hora Remus fue notando como el frío se fue esparciendo poco a poco por todo su cuerpo, pero era soportable. O al menos lo fue un rato. Una vez que el frío se había extendido parecía empezar a disminuir la temperatura aún más. Su respiración empezó a agitarse. Su corazón, a bombear sangre más rápidamente.

Llegó entonces el primer grito cuando las costillas empezaron a romperse y rehacerse de forma aún peor que cuando se transformaba en licántropo. Berengar tenía razón, dolía mucho más.

**…**

Una vez fuera y después de contar lo que ocurrió esta vez, Gabriel y Dereck abrieron la bolsa. Encontraron dos objetos esta vez: un pequeño cristal y una máscara, además de las notas explicativas:

_"Contempla la **Máscara de la sinceridad**, la última de mis creaciones. Ten cuidado, pues las palabras son un filo de dos caras; se pueden volver contra ti. Con esto cualquiera que te escuche podrá entenderte, más serás incapaz de mentir. De hablar, sólo podrás decir la verdad. Además podrás captar, con tu olfato, el olor del aura de los que te hablen para poder distinguir si te están diciendo la verdad o si mienten. Una vez puesta se unirá a tu propia cara como una segunda piel encima que nadie notará y que podrás quitar cuando lo desees. De la misma forma, si has tenido la suerte de encontrar la lente de la verdad, podrás juntar ambos dispositivos en uno de la misma manera para que los ojos de esta máscara puedan también distinguir entre la realidad y la ficción."_

- ¿Ese es el cristal que estabas buscando? –preguntó Dereck.

- No. Al parecer esto nos llevará al lugar donde reside el actual descendiente de Idhrenion. Una vez allí debo buscar la tumba de éste.

- …no me da buena espina saltar al desconocido así como así. Déjame verlo.

Dereck lo cogió y cerró los ojos mientras pasaba su varita varias veces por encima. Parecía estar realizando varios hechizos de reconocimiento.

- Es parecido a un translador, pero mucho más eficiente en el gasto de energía. Sólo hay para un viaje. De hecho dudo que haya suficiente para ir los dos.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Dereck lo pensó durante unos momentos, entonces miró a su alrededor y cogió una pequeña piedra que había por allí.

- Puedo hechizar esta piedra como un localizador que tú cogerías. Después puedo construir un translador que puedo sintonizar con la magia del localizador para que el destino sea justamente donde esté la piedra. Así utilizas tú el cristal y yo te sigo después.

Gabriel lo miró y asintió. Esperó unos instantes a que Dereck hiciera sus trucos sobre la piedrita. Una vez que se la dio, agarró el cristal y envió un poco de su propia magia para activarlo.

Apareció segundos más tarde en mitad de un bosque. Y para su sorpresa el viaje había sido mucho más cómodo y placentero que en un translador normal y corriente, incluyendo los de Dereck, que ya eran mejor que los normales. Miró a su alrededor pero no distinguió nada que indicara que hubiera alguien por allí. Esperó un rato a que apareciera su compañero de viaje, pero no lo hizo.

Había algo que le daba mala espina, así que entró al 'modo percepción' para ver si percibía algo extraño. Y para su desgracia sí que lo hizo. Cerca de allí había un claro con varios seres vivos que parecían estar peleando. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir más, sólo que había seres vivos allí y una pelea.

Pensando que quizás el translador de Dereck no lo había dejado muy cerca de él y que sin querer se había metido en problemas, corrió hacia allí.

**…**

Dereck observó como Gabriel desaparecía a sus ojos. Esperó unos segundos para dar tiempo a que el pelirrojo llegara a su destino antes de concentrar su propia magia y activar el translador que acababa de crear.

Sintió como se movía una considerable distancia, lo cual estaba consumiendo su energía. No estaba acostumbrado a distancias tan largas. La máxima distancia que solía cubrir de un único salto era, por ejemplo, entre Inglaterra y Noruega. ¿Si era más lejos? Hacía escalas si tenía prisa; y si no, viajaba en avión.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocar contra algo. La fuerza del choque fue tan grande que Dereck se vio 'soltado' del translador (es decir, apareció de la nada en el lugar del choque en vez del de destino) y lanzado para atrás. Cayó al suelo con cierta fuerza.

Se levantó aturdido. Nunca le había ocurrido esto. Miró a su alrededor y observó que estaba en un bosque. Se acercó al lugar del choque y notó algo. Con su varita realizó varios hechizos de diagnóstico. Los datos que recibió eran que había delante de él una poderosa barrera mágica que estaba activa en este momento.

- ¿Y Gabriel está dentro? –murmuró para sí.

Empezó a rodear la barrera en busca de algún punto por el que entrar. Pero en su lugar empezó a escuchar algo a lo lejos. Al acercarse más distinguió sonidos de lucha. Se puso alerta y se aproximó con precaución. Lo que vio le desconcertó completamente:

Una especie de estatua dorada media rota estaba luchando contra varias personas de las que salía humo negro por las orejas, literalmente. Un poco más lejos se encontraba una chica luchando con más de esas personas, pero de entra ellas destacaba uno que no echaba ese humo negro. Estaba completamente vestido con ropajes negros, y si uno no se fijaba diría que su cara también estaba tapada porque estaba igual de negra. Lo único que destacaba en ella era una especie de… ¿pico?

Observó con más atención a la chica. Era muy guapa. Estaba cubierta de heridas y se la veía cansada, como si llevara mucho tiempo al límite. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron las orejas, que eran puntiagudas.

- ¡Una elfa! –susurró sorprendido.

Le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza: ¿No estaban aquí para buscar al descendiente de un elfo?

- Mierda, a esto se le llama saber escoger el mejor momento para hacer una visita –murmuró mientras se remangaba las mangas y se preparaba a dar una función-. ¿Qué es lo que decía siempre Maestro? 'No importa a donde vayas o lo que hagas, siempre encontrarás problemas en tu camino. Lo importante es cómo los afrontes.'

Su magia empezó a cubrir toda la zona. Los de dentro no se dieron cuenta. Pero sí notaron algo raro cuando el suelo empezó a temblar.

**…**

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar así.

Y es que llevaba tanto tiempo luchando… y encima este adversario era muy duro de pelar.

Un Mastercrow.

¡Estaban extintos! ¿De dónde diablos había salido éste?

Entre él y uno de los guerreros dorados habían conseguido contener a casi todos los enemigos fuera de la barrera. Uno había entrado, pero esperaba que los otros guerreros lo detuvieran.

Estaba cansada…

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de pequeñas heridas y golpes, y ni su magia le ayudaba mucho contra estos enemigos que parecían ser resistentes a ella. Difíciles de matar.

Pues eran necesarias muchas heridas para derrotar a uno de estos humanos que echaban humo… ¿qué diablos eran?

De repente el suelo empezó a temblar, o esa impresión dio. Pero ella, acostumbrada al toque de la magia, pudo notar la ilusión que había detrás de esto. No se quejó, ya que sus enemigos estaban desconcertados ante esto y necesitaba el momento de respiro.

Observó como la tierra parecía abrirse detrás del Mastercrow y de ella surgía la cabeza y el torso de una gigantesca criatura, quien con su mano apresó al atónito Mastercrow.

- ¡METEOS CON ALGUIEN DE VUESTRO TAMAÑO! –exclamó la criatura.

El Mastercrow, lleno de repentino temor, se transformó en varios cuervos para escapar de su prisión. El gigante intentó aplastarlos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Ithilwen miró a su alrededor y observó a una figura a lo lejos haciendo movimientos con sus manos. No queriendo preguntarse quién era ese aliado en ese momento, aprovechó para rematar a algunos de estos humanos. Ya habría tiempo después para charlas.

**…**

Al llegar al claro Gabriel observó a dos personas: una niña y un hombre que se encontraba lejos de ella pero mirándola con enorme sadismo. Por el suelo había extraños trozos de metal dorado. También destacaba en el suelo algo blanco. Parecía el cadáver de un animal. Quizás una lechuza…

¡HEDWIG! Pensó Gabriel con horror. ¡No puede ser!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el hombre cuando habló en un idioma el cual él no habría entendido ni jota si no llevara los guantes puestos:

- Vaya, esos malditos me han roto la varita de este anfitrión… Bueno, no importa. No la necesito para matarte.

Y al mismo tiempo que dijo eso lanzó hacia la niña una enorme bola de energía negra que salió de sus manos. El tiempo pareció ir a cámara lenta. La bola se acercaba lentamente hacia la niña, que estaba llena de miedo en el suelo. Gabriel hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Utilizó los polvos de lylian para aparecer delante de ella y darse la vuelta para protegerla con su cuerpo.

- Igual que en mi sueño –escuchó murmurar a la niña-. Gracias de todas maneras por intentarlo, Harry.

Entonces la bola hizo contacto.

¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

El que la había lanzado sonrió enormemente y esperó a que la energía de la mocosa empezara a fluir del cadáver. De hecho ya estaba oliendo la carne quemada y destruyéndose.

Pero se sintió confuso cuando pasaron los segundos y seguía sin pasar nada.

Poco a poco la humareda de humo y polvo que había formado la explosión empezó a disiparse. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la niña aún viva, cubierta y protegida por el cuerpo de alguien.

Ese alguien tenía ahora la espalda completamente destrozada con un enorme agujero en el lugar donde la bola de energía había chocado y del que la sangre caía abundantemente. El cuerpo (o lo que quedaba de él) cayó al suelo, inerte.

* * *

Para aquellos que se lo preguntaban. No, no he abandonado la historia. Simplemente cada vez me cuesta más ponerme a escribir. Debo decir que el horario que tuve el primer cuatrimestre fue una mierda y tampoco ayudó mucho.

Pero he procurado ir publicando algo de vez en cuando, aunque fuera esa mini-historia nueva. E incluso he acabado el prólogo de una nueva historia que suelo escribir cuando me aburro en clase. Ahora sólo tengo que pasarla y subirla. No es que vaya a actualizarla, pero sería interesante vuestra reacción ante ella.

Pero bueno, vamos a los **negocios:** por la espera, pienso subir el proximo capitulo en 1 semana. Y si aún no os es suficiente por haber tenido que esperar tanto, os propongo lo siguiente: Dadme **10 reviews** y **actualizo el miércoles**. Por cada 3 reviews adicionales a esos, actualizo 1 día antes.

Espero que os guste este capítulo. En el próximo está toda la acción.


	31. Capítulo 31: Guerrero y lucha de poder

**Capítulo 31: El guerrero y la lucha de poder**

- No te saldrás con la tuya, criatura –interrumpió sus pensamientos la pequeña niña elfa; quién se arrodilló junto al muchacho que la acababa de salvar para comprobar su estado. La herida de la espalda tenía muy mala pinta, y sangraba abundantemente. No tuvo tiempo para ver todo lo que había sido destruido (piel, carne, trozos de huesos…) porque el traje, roto, empezó a reconstruirse y a cubrir su espalda otra vez. Pero al menos, para su alivio, aún estaba vivo.

- ¿No? ¿Acaso alguien más se va a sacrificar por ti? –respondió con un tono que demostraba que el comentario le había hecho gracia-. Es cierto que has sido la más difícil de matar hasta ahora. De hecho esa hermana tuya ha supuesto un reto con sus defensas élficas de antaño que puso para protegerte. Y me sorprendió que esos malditos autómatas estuvieran aquí, esperándome. Pero aún así nada ni nadie ha podido pararme. Ni siquiera ese chico que ha aparecido de la nada.

- Mi destino puede que sea morir hoy, pero las consecuencias de ese acto llevarán a tu caída.

- ¿Lo dices por esa hermana tuya que querrá vengarse? No te preocupes, será un buen conejillo de indias para probar el poder que tú me proporcionarás. No vivirá mucho tiempo.

- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. Sobrevivirá al día de hoy, te lo aseguro.

A la criatura dentro del cuerpo del hombre le extrañaron estas palabras tan serias por parte de esa mocosa. Más sobre todo fueron un golpe a su ego. ¿Cómo no iba a poder matar a una elfa? ¡Podía matar a millares de seres vivos si lo deseara con un simple gesto!

La niña sacó algo de un bolsillo, se lo puso en la boca al pelirrojo apenas consciente y se lo hizo tragar, pero fue lo último que hizo en vida; pues otra bola de energía oscura apareció y le golpeó a ella en la nuca, matándola casi instantáneamente.

**…**

Harry sintió como se le cortaba la respiración.

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor con los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado durante las vacaciones cuando el dolor llegó.

Empezó como un intenso pinchazo en la espalda que después se extendió como llamas en papel.

Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que en su entrenamiento había tenido que aguantar dolores muy intensos, no lo habría soportado y se habría puesto a gritar allí mismo.

Inconscientemente su mente viajó hacia Gabriel, mostrándole el origen del daño; aunque eso sólo hizo reforzar el vínculo entre ellos y aumentar la sensación de dolor. Pero definitivamente podía afirmar una cosa: Gabriel se estaba muriendo.

Se levantó de la mesa y se salió del Gran Comedor lo más natural posible, para una vez fuera de vista echar a correr hacia la Cámara. Se maldecía por no tener polvos de Lylian con él (la bolsita se la había llevado su contraparte), pues cada vez le estaba costando más avanzar. El dolor empeoraba a cada segundo. No estaba preparado para tanto, pues sentía como si su espalda estuviera siendo descuartizada y pulverizada.

Llegó el momento en el que no pudo avanzar más; así que se desvió y entró a uno de los muchos pasillos por los que casi nadie iba. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil pensar claramente, pues la agonía parecía estar nublándolo todo. Gabriel no estaba bloqueando su parte del vínculo, por lo que a Harry le estaba siendo demasiado difícil contener las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo. En su mayor parte le estaban desbordando.

Se apoyó contra la pared intentando coger aire, pues tenía la sensación de que se estaba ahogando. Estaba conteniéndose todo lo posible para no empezar a gritar.

En ese estado en el que se encontraba no se dio cuenta de alguien que llegó a ese corredor por detrás de él y se le acercó. Lo que sí notó, aunque levemente, fue la mano en su hombro.

- No tienes mucho tiempo –le susurró una voz de mujer al oído-. Si no apuras, tanto la descendiente del sabio como tú moriréis.

- N…no puedo… el dolor… -murmuró Harry.

- Pues si Harry Potter no puede, llama a aquel que sí.

Harry no respondió. Estaba agonizando demasiado como para ser capaz de prestar atención.

- Siente el dolor –susurró la voz-. Deja que te consuma y que avive las llamas de tu ira, de tu rabia. Ira hacia el causante de este dolor.

Las palabras iban penetrando los oídos y resonaban en la mente del pelinegro. 'Siente el dolor.' Eran como un trance que despejaban ligeramente su mente, o al menos lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar. Su lado consciente fue desconectando poco a poco para librarse del dolor, y su subconsciente iba tomando su lugar. Con ello las emociones basadas en sus instintos fueron fortaleciéndose y tomando el control, sobre todo su ira, producto de ese mismo dolor. Y poco a poco un deseo fue aumentando de intensidad lo suficiente como para superar y poder empezar a ignorar la parte de esa agonía que le hacía incapaz de reaccionar: el deseo de castigar a aquel que le estaba haciendo sentir así. Deseo de que el dolor desapareciera, y deseo de venganza.

- Toma este poder –escuchó Harry mientras que de la mano puesta en su hombro empezó a salir electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo aumentando ligeramente el dolor (ya que esto sí que le estaba ocurriendo a él y no a Gabriel)-. Que junto a tu ira, despierte al guerrero que duerme en ti.

Las líneas doradas del brazo izquierdo empezaron a extenderse aún más en ambas direcciones (hasta la muñeca y por el hombro) y a emitir un potente brillo. Claro está que la ropa tapó la mayor parte de esa luz, por lo que Harry no se dio cuenta; sólo la persona que estaba detrás.

Lo qué sí le sorprendió a esta persona fue ver como repentinamente el aspecto de Harry empezó a cambiar (cosa del traje, que llevaba puesto bajo el uniforme). Al igual que había pasado el verano, su aspecto empezó a cambiar; aunque esta vez entre el natural y el del peliazul. Instantes más tarde se quedó fijo en este último.

Harry se separó de la pared e ignorando a la persona que había detrás de él (su subconsciente no se daba cuenta de ella) murmuró:

- ¡Saklas hará pagar a aquel que le está causando tal dolor!

Y con eso desapareció a la vez que se producía un enorme estallido.

**…**

Repentinamente las barreras del lugar se debilitaron enormemente; e Ithilwen, al sentirlo, supo instantáneamente cuál era el motivo.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó, ya que esas protecciones estaban vinculadas a ellas dos, es decir, a su hermana y ella. Que se debilitaran tan bruscamente no podía tener otra causa que la repentina muerte de Caladniel, como ya llevaba tiempo temiendo que ocurriría.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, y con energía renovada a causa de su dolor, se lanzó hacia los enemigos restantes con la intención de hacerles pagar por su papel en todo aquello.

Los cuervos se volvieron a unir lejos de la enorme criatura que había surgido del suelo y exclamó.

- ¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡Uno menos! ¡Mi señor pronto recuperará su pleno poder y todavía más!

- ¡PUEDE SER! –gritó la criatura con su enorme voz, acercándose otra vez al Mastercrow-. ¡PERO TÚ NO VIVIRÁS PARA VERLO!

Y con eso su boca se abrió enormemente y se acercó al Mastercrow con la clara intención de tragarlo. Éste, asustado, simplemente dijo:

- ¡Ahora ya he acabado aquí! ¡Ya no es necesaria más la distracción! ¡Vosotros –exclamó dirigiéndose a sus subalternos-, acabad con ellos! ¡Y buscad a quien ha convocado esta criatura!

Dicho eso se volvió a transformar en cuervos y se largó de allí cagando leches.

Ithilwen gritó de frustración mientras atacaba y atacaba a la cada vez menor cantidad de enemigos.

Más de repente se produjo un fuerte estallido, seguido poco después por una explosión.

Tanto Dereck como Ithilwen, desde sus respectivas posiciones, se empezaron a preguntar:

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

**…**

El Rolbragt cerró los ojos del cuerpo en el que se encontraba y empezó a absorber la energía que empezó a fluir del cadáver de la pequeña elfa, y más importante aún: su esencia de uno de los nueve.

Porque esto último era lo más importante, ya que era justamente eso lo que, al juntarlo con las esencias de otros miembros de los nueve, lo que multiplicaba sus poderes. ¿Su energía? Era bastante grande, sí; pero no era nada impresionante, después de todo con el paso de las generaciones ese poder se había ido aletargando.

Más la esencia era la verdadera clave. Era algo que no podía absorber mientras la persona estuviera viva.

Una vez que terminó empezó a asimilar y contener su propio poder, el cual con la nueva esencia estaba aumentando enormemente; y este cuerpo no estaba preparado para tanto. En cuanto pudiera asimilarlo empezaría a gastar lo suficiente como para que este cuerpo no se destruyera aún. Era difícil encontrar personas que pudieran albergar tanto poder, ya que muy pocos tienen el potencial y lo entrenan hoy en día por lo que observó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estallido que le hizo abrir los ojos. Observó a un nuevo chico de pelo azul que había aparecido delante del pelirrojo que estaba en el suelo.

- ¿Otro más? ¡Os multiplicáis como conejos! ¿De dónde coño salís?

El nuevo no respondió, simplemente lo miró con una mirada llena de furia, lo cual confundía un poco al Rolbragt. No le conocía de nada…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, esa persona sacó algo del cinturón y se lo lanzó. El objeto cayó a sus pies y estalló, produciendo tal explosión que fue lanzado por los aires. Cuando cayó al suelo su cuerpo estaba medio destrozado como resultado de la misma.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo despertado por el ruido. Lo que le había hecho tragar la niña elfa cuando estaba K.O. al parecer era alguna medicina que le estaba ayudando a su magia a mantenerlo vivo. Observó al peli azul.

- No deberías estar aquí –dijo en medio del dolor.

- Si tú no eres capaz de protegernos, tendrá que hacerlo Saklas.

Gabriel lo miró confusamente, pero no era capaz de pensar demasiado por culpa del dolor. Saklas sacó varios viales de su cinturón (Golondrina y el té de John) y se los hizo tragar al pelirrojo.

- Ahora vete –murmuró antes de poner la mano sobre Gabriel y dejar que actuara su magia.

Al Rolbragt, que observaba todo atentamente una vez levantado y mientras sus nuevas energías regeneraban el cuerpo que estaba usando, le dio la impresión de que, de alguna manera, el tal Saklas teletransportó al pelirrojo a algún sitio. Pero lo que verdaderamente ocurrió fue que Gabriel volvió a unirse con Saklas.

Las memorias y experiencias de ambos empezaron a mezclarse y a ponerse al día; al mismo tiempo que otra vez se sentía completo física, mágica y mentalmente, con toda su magia y mucho más. Tanto las pociones, como el hecho de que la espalda de Saklas no estaba en mal estado; permitieron que la herida desapareciera en gran parte. Del resto se estaban ocupando ahora las pociones, pero aunque esa herida provocaba que no estuviera en perfecto estado; la nueva energía que le habían transmitido lo compensaba por ahora.

Y la parte subconsciente que había sacado a la superficie a Saklas, había sido compensada con la consciencia de Gabriel; por lo que aunque aún estaba en control esta personalidad, ya no estaba controlada por los instintos y las emociones, o al menos no tanto como antes. El Harry consciente volvía a estar en control, aunque fuera a través de Gabriel.

- No has debido de hacer eso, mocoso –dijo el recuperado Rolbragt suavemente mientras le lanzaba una de sus bolas de energía negra, la cual parecía mucho más potente que las de antes.

Saklas aún estaba asimilando todo este nuevo poder que le había dado aquella persona antes y ahora le estaba haciendo sentirse más poderoso que nunca. Pero su instinto reaccionó ante la amenaza y creó una de sus propias bolas de energía; de esas que durante el verano tanto le había costado formar. En su mano derecha se formó una bola del tamaño de una pelota de golf y de un verde esmeralda muy brillante que lanzó hacia la bola oscura; produciendo el choque otra explosión.

- Tú no has debido matarlos. Saklas te hará pagar por ello –respondió con la rabia que aún tenía presente mientras sacaba una de sus varitas y un bastón.

- Te invito a intentarlo, muchachito –dijo con sorna el otro aunque ciertamente sorprendido del poder que había contenido la bola del peli azul. Sonrió. Él sería un muñeco de entrenamiento para probar su actual de poder. Y después, absorbería también el suyo.

- ¡Reducto! –exclamó Saklas.

El Rolbragt lo esquivó y corrió sacia él con una velocidad inhumana. Le lanzó otra de sus bolas negras, esta vez a un palmo de distancia; pero Saklas lo esquivó en el momento preciso y le lanzó un golpe con el bastón al flanco.

La criatura hizo aparecer una espada completamente negra de la nada y bloqueó el ataque. Con su mano libre le lanzó otra bola a la cabeza (no se cansaba de ellas), y para poder evitarla Saklas tuvo que agacharse. Agarró su varita con los dientes por la necesidad de ambas dos manos para mejor uso del bastón (es un arma a dos manos después de todo), o al menos necesitaba la mano derecha para realizar magia con él; ya que aunque su mano izquierda era inmune a ella, había descubierto que tampoco podía realizar magia con ella.

Como respuesta Saklas lanzó varias bolas de fuego seguidas, pero el Rolbragt simplemente generó un escudo negro que las detuvo sin la más mínima dificultad.

- ¡¿Fuego? ¡Patétic…!

Fue interrumpido por un potente bombarda que destrozó su escudo, seguido de un potentísimo chorro de agua que lo empujó levemente hacia atrás, además de dejarlo empapado.

El Rolbragt lo miró impresionado de que hubiera podido romper su barrera y empujarlo ligeramente hacia atrás. Parecía ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Hizo aparecer otra espada en su otra mano y se lanzó hacia él con ambas armas. Al chico le costó contenerlo, más que nada por la rapidez con la que la criatura lo atacó.

'Es más rápido que el profesor Flitwick' –pensó Saklas. No había forma de vencerlo si no hacía algo, así que entró en modo percepción.

Bloqueó el doble ataque y lanzó una patada como respuesta, más la criatura lo esquivó a tiempo. Saklas predijo el movimiento y volviendo a coger la varita de entre sus dientes le lanzó un glacius, que empezó a congelar las ropas mojadas de su contrincante.

El Rolbragt, quien no se esperaba eso, perdió parte de su movilidad, lo cual aprovechó el peli azul para aumentar la cantidad de hielo que rápidamente estaba cubriendo su cuerpo. Pronto lo único que quedó fue una estatua de hielo.

Ahora era el momento para el golpe de gracia. Empezó a concentrar energía con ayuda del bastón. Cada segundo que pasaba la bola brillaba más y más indicando la cada vez mayor concentración de poder; primero de un claro verde esmeralda, propio de su energía, más al seguir el color empezó a cambiar y a oscurecerse, hasta que el resultado final era una mezcla del verde original, violeta y negro.

Pero una vez que estuvo listo para lanzarla no pudo, algo dentro de él se lo impidió. A pesar de que su instinto le gritaba que lo hiciera y acabara con él, su consciencia no se lo permitía. Esto no era un animal carente de inteligencia, como era el espanto y todos los animales que había matado durante su entrenamiento. Delante de él había algo que parecía un ser humano, un ser inteligente. Sería asesinato. Sería rebajarse a su nivel, al de los mortifagos, al de Voldemort. ¿En qué se diferenciaría de ellos? Sus manos estarían cubiertas de sangre.

Durante su vacilación el hielo empezó a desquebrajarse y no tardó en estallar en mil pedazos.

- Ingenioso –mencionó con una mueca divertida.

Fue entonces que notó el poderoso ataque que Saklas le tenía preparado, y el hecho de que no se lo había lanzado. Notó la duda y la vacilación en sus facciones.

- Pobrecito, el pequeñín tiene problemas de conciencia. ¿Acaso no tienes lo que hay que tener para tirar a matar, muchachito? –se burló enormemente mientras la bola de Saklas empezaba a disminuir de tamaño.

La energía no se disipó. En su rabia Saklas inconscientemente la utilizó en crear fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, un fuego del mismo que color que la bola que no le quemaba, más quemaría a cualquiera que se le acercara y le tocara. Un aura visible que amedrentaría a la mayoría.

- No eres más que un niñito sin agallas –siguió riéndose de él-. De hecho me recuerdas enormemente a…

Su semblante se congeló y lo miró más atentamente. Poco a poco sus facciones cambiaron a una de odio e ira profundos al, según el peli azul, notar algo en él.

- …Lylian –terminó en un susurro cargado de odio absoluto. Y ante la sorpresa de Saklas, rugió. Lanzó un grito de guerra mientras soltaba sus espadas y cargaba contra él con el puño alzado cegado por una repentina ira.

El peli azul recibió el ataque físico de lleno por lo repentino de él, lo que le hizo soltar el bastón; y a pesar de que la mano de la criatura había sufrido quemaduras por el fuego que lo rodeaba, ella no le dio importancia (ya que se estaba curando y regenerando casi instantáneamente) y volvió a intentar pegarle. Y sólo intentar, ya que esta vez Saklas sí que reaccionó a tiempo para agarrar el puño. Con su otra mano intentó devolver el golpe, pero fue ahora el Rolbragt el que hizo lo mismo y le agarró el suyo.

Ambos hicieron fuerza, y en su furia la criatura también empezó a emitir un aura alrededor de su cuerpo, un aura con esa misma apariencia de llamas (de color negro las suyas) rodeándole, pero sin hacerle daño. Su aura chocó contra la de Saklas, y ambas aumentaban de tamaño según ambos contendientes incrementaban el poder que estaban usando.

Saklas no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su instinto junto al extra de poder que recorría su cuerpo estaban actuando por él. Las auras luchaban entre sí e intentaban sobreponer a la otra. El peli azul, instintivamente, rugió mientras soltaba más poder. Era tanto el poder descargado por ambas partes que estaba destruyendo el suelo a su alrededor. La misma tierra parecía desintegrarse a sus pies, creando un cráter en donde se encontraban.

Pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de ello. Sólo se miraban a los ojos fijamente con similar sentimiento de rabia. Saklas miraba ese par de esferas negras; el Rolbragt miraba como los ojos rojos del peli azul iban cambiando poco a poco de color para mostrar un verde esmeralda muy brillante, sólo oscurecido por un brillo negro en su ojo izquierdo, y un brillo lila en el derecho. Y esos brillos es lo que más furioso le estaban poniendo.

**…**

Ithilwen acabó rápidamente con los extraños humanos restantes gracias a la distracción y el miedo que estaba causando el 'gigante' en ellos. Se dirigió hacia el chico que la había ayudado mientras que la estatua dorada empezaba a auto-repararse.

- ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó con el arma alzada y utilizando su magia para ser entendida fuera cual fuera el idioma que hablara el chico-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El peli-castaño la observó bien antes de responder.

- Me llamo Dereck. Mi compañero y yo estábamos buscando al descendiente de Idhrenion. Encontramos un cristal que llevó a mi compañero a esta zona. Intenté seguirle, pero no pude atravesar la barrera que al parecer él atravesó gracias al cristal. Entonces vi la pelea en la que estabas, y después de darme cuenta de que eres elfa y de que había tantos peleando contra ti deduje que eres la persona a la que vinimos a buscar y decidí ayudarte.

Ithilwen entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Humanos buscando al descendiente de Idhrenion, buscándola a ella? Otra explosión le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. No era el momento para esto. Ahora había que ver qué estaba pasando allí y, de ser necesario, encargarse del que había matado a su hermana. Al recordarlo su rabia resurgió.

- Si quieres ayudar ven. Ya hablaremos después.

Y dicho eso dio media vuelta y echó a correr sin prestar atención de si el chico la seguía o no. Sólo se aseguró de abrir un pequeño hueco en lo que quedaba de protecciones.

Corrió, corrió y corrió a pesar de lo cansada que estaba. Los sonidos de una pelea se hacían cada vez más fuertes; y al llegar quedó entre confusa y sorprendida ante la imagen que había ante ella.

Dos personas, un chico peli azul y un hombre rubio de mayor edad, estaban agarrándose e intentando aplastar los huesos de las manos del otro. Y al mismo tiempo ambos estaban soltando poder a raudales, sus auras ardían y destrozaban todo a su alrededor en un intento de destruir a la otra. Negro y verde, o al menos un verde mezclado con otros colores; señal de que parte del poder que esa persona estaba usando no era suyo. Ithilwen supuso que uno de ellos era el compañero del tal Dereck.

El viento que había en la zona era cada vez más fuerte, producido por el choque de auras. Esas corrientes de aire eran tan potentes que estaban arrastrando todo fuera del lugar. No vio por ningún lado a su hermana.

Volvió a fijar su vista en ambos contendientes, y le pareció reconocer al del aura negra. Era uno de los que había venido con los otros, pero al contrario que el resto no echaba humo negro por las orejas ni era un Mastercrow. ¿Acaso era la criatura?

Por lo menos el poder que portaba era enorme. Mucho mayor que el suyo propio. Notó en él parte del poder de los nueve.

¿Y quién era el otro que lo estaba igualando en poder bruto? Era obvio que no todo el poder que estaba usando era suyo propio, pero estaba luchando contra la criatura. Quizás las protecciones del lugar se habían debilitado tanto por este enorme poder que estaban desplegando y no por la muerte de su hermana. Y aunque una parte de ella sabía que eso no era cierto, no pudo evitar sentir algo de esperanza.

De repente la cara del rubio empezó a mostrar signos de quemaduras producidas por la enorme cantidad de poder usado, tanto que el cuerpo del hombre parecía no poder soportarlo.

Al chico peli azul parecía estar pasándole algo parecido. Su nariz había empezado a sangrar debido a la presión y su piel parecía también estar quemándose, pero con la diferencia de que tan pronto como se formaban se empezaban a regenerar y curarse. Seguramente debido al efecto de alguna poción o así.

Al fijarse en la sangre también se fijó en los ojos. Y su corazón se paró por un segundo antes de volver a latir mucho más rápidamente que antes y transmitiendo un nuevo conjunto de emociones.

Reconocería ese verde, a pesar de lo intenso que era y de los brillos negro y lila, en cualquier parte.

¡Idhrenohtar!

**…**

Remus se despertó muy adolorido y cubierto por los restos de lo que había sido su ropa. Se sentía hecho polvo, mucho más de lo normal después de sus mensuales transformaciones. Notó su garganta reseca y adolorida. Intentó levantarse.

- Me alegra saber que has sobrevivido –dijo una voz a su lado.

Remus se giró y observó a Berengar sentado a su lado y tendiéndole un par de viales llenos de alguna poción. Fue entonces cuando recordó. La poción, la posible cura para su licantropía, el dolor.

Cogió las pociones y se las bebió, las cuales empezó a transmitirle un calor que aliviaba el dolor.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Hecho polvo. Y bastante cansado, peor que las noches de luna llena.

- Entiendo. Vete a dormir, te vendrá bien.

Remus asintió y se levantó con cierto esfuerzo. Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero en el último minuto se detuvo.

- ¿Y Harry? –preguntó.

- No lo sé –respondió el otro frunciendo el ceño-. Hace tiempo que debería estar aquí… Quizás haya decidido entrenar un rato en la sala de menesteres, o quizás haya decidido contactar con Gabriel para ver qué tal le va.

**…**

La pelea de poder seguía entre el Rolbragt y Saklas, y por desgracia era el peli azul el que poco a poco estaba perdiendo terreno debido al hecho de que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente y por desgracia eso le hacía más ineficiente al no poder controlarlo.

Pero al mismo tiempo en su mente se estaba produciendo otra pelea; una lucha entre la parte instintiva que había traído a Saklas al lugar y la parte consciente que Gabriel había aportado al reunificarse con su otro yo. Ambos luchaban en su mente por el control del cuerpo, todo por la vacilación que tuvo.

- ¡Fue una oportunidad de oro! ¡Y tú la desperdiciaste! –exclamó aquel que se parecía a Saklas (pues su pelo no era tan azul como el auténtico, tenía mechas lilas en él) mientras lanzaba el puño al estómago de Gabriel, quién bloqueó el golpe y lanzó su contraataque.

- ¡Matar está mal! ¡Sería rebajarse al nivel de todos ellos! ¡Sería convertirse en uno de ellos! –respondió el otro, que este sí que era idéntico a Gabriel.

- ¡¿Acaso prefieres morir? ¡Aquí sólo hay dos opciones, muere él o mueres tú! ¡No hay tercera opción! ¡Déjate llevar por nuestro instinto de supervivencia!

- ¡MENTIRA! –gritó Gabriel intentando negar sus palabras mientras agachaba la cabeza para evitar el nuevo golpe-. ¡Sí que hay tercera opción! ¡Sólo tenemos que derrotarle! ¡Dejarle K.O. y encerrarlo!

- ¡¿Cómo esperas hacer eso, idiota? –dijo mientras paraba con la palma de la mano un rodillazo y respondía con una patada-. ¡Fíjate en su poder! ¡Ni con todo este nuevo poder que poseemos seríamos capaces de derrotarlo! ¡No tenemos experiencia e ignoramos cómo utilizarlo adecuadamente! ¡Sólo Berengar podría hacerlo, y él no está aquí!

- ¡Debemos intentarlo! ¡Matarlo no es una opción! ¡Además, es el Rolbragt! ¡¿Cómo diablos esperas matarlo?

- ¡Yo veo un cuerpo humano, por lo tanto es tan vulnerable como cualquier otro!

- ¡No podemos!

- ¡Deja esa maldita terquedad! ¡Si no lo haces morirás, y tu muerte será en vano! ¡¿Acaso vas a dejar que la muerte de esa niña haya sido para nada, o la de Hedwig?

- ¡Tú sólo quieres vengarte! ¡Siento tu rabia y tu deseo de venganza! ¡Y eso está mal!

- ¡Idiota! ¡No es por venganza! ¡Por venganza lo haría sufrir! ¡Si no acabas con la amenaza ahora él seguirá matando! ¡Y tendrás esas muertes en tu consciencia! ¡Muertes que podrías haber impedido!

- ¡Todo el mundo merece la oportunidad de redimirse! –exclamó Gabriel pensando en lo que Dumbledore siempre decía- ¡No importa si lo merece o no!

- ¡¿Y quién eres tú para dar esas oportunidades? ¡Hay un momento para perdonar, un momento para hablar, para charlar y para la diplomacia! ¡Ahora no es ese momento! ¡Ahora es el momento de luchar!

- ¡NO! –exclamó Gabriel, aunque estaba empezando a vacilar.

- ¡¿Y si la próxima víctima es Ithilwen? ¡¿O Hermione? ¡Luna, Remus, cualquiera! ¡Sus muertes estarían en tu consciencia! ¿Preferirías eso a arrepentirte de matar a este que te quiere matar?

Según la duda consumía a Gabriel el 'casi' Saklas dejaba de parecerse al peli azul más y más. Su pelo iba brillando cada vez más de un color lila, y sus ojos mostraban también el mismo cambio de color.

- ¡Tienes el potencial de un guerrero! ¡Utilízalo! –exclamó el cada vez menos Saklas-. ¡Un verdadero guerrero mata cuando es necesario! ¡Mata en defensa propia! ¡Mata para defender a otros! ¡Deja salir al guerrero que hay en ti! ¡Déjale hacer lo que debe hacer! ¡No por venganza, no por odio, no por ira o rabia! ¡Hazlo porque es necesario! ¡Es necesario que alguien lo haga! ¡Y hoy es necesario que seas TÚ ese alguien!

Gabriel lo miró silenciosamente asimilando sus palabras, hace rato que habían dejado de pelear. Lentamente asintió.

- Puede que no consigas matarlo. Pero no puedes dudar en atacarle o lanzarle ataques mortales pensando en qué pasa si no se defiende de uno. Esos ataques son los que más van a herirle. No un expeliarmus, no un desmaius, no un incarcerus o un impedimenta. ¡Resérvate la moralidad de tus actos para cuando estés seguro que vivirás para arrepentirte de ellos! ¡Pero en casos como este, en los que puede que no llegues a ver otro amanecer, lucha por sobrevivir! ¡Deja salir al guerrero! ¡Haz lo que debas hacer!

En el exterior la batalla continuaba, más repentinamente el brazo izquierdo de Saklas empezó a brillar mucho más de lo que lo había hecho cuando había llegado. De hecho ahora estaba emitiendo una luz que llamó la atención de la criatura. Sin embargo Saklas aprovechó esa distracción para soltar el puño de su enemigo y echarse un poco hacia atrás, lo que provocó que la criatura se fuera hacia adelante al no encontrarse la oposición que había hasta ese momento. Saklas aprovechó para lanzarle un rodillazo que tiró a la criatura hacia donde su inercia lo dirigía.

El Rolbragt se levantó de un salto y lanzó un puñetazo al que Saklas respondió lanzando su propio puño. Claro que al hacerlo la manga izquierda se deslizó levemente hacia atrás, mostrando el inicio de las líneas que hace unos momentos se habían iluminado y ahora simplemente volvían a brillar.

La criatura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esas líneas y no esquivó el puño a tiempo, el cual le lanzó otra vez hacia atrás.

- Un guerrero hace lo que debe de hacer –murmuró Saklas y sin esperar esta vez formó otra esfera de energía, la cual aunque no era tan grande como la de antes, era suficiente para matar a una persona normal. La lanzó esta vez y explotó al impactar.

Más esto pareció no afectarle pues se levantó como si nada, y la herida que la bola acababa de hacer se estaba curando rápidamente, al igual que todas las quemaduras que el cuerpo había sufrido ante el anterior uso excesivo de poder.

- No podrás derrotarme; por mucho que tengas la marca del guerrero –dijo entre dientes la criatura destilando odio antes de volver a lanzarse hacia él.

Más fue detenido por una flecha que clavó su pie al suelo, rápidamente sucedida por unas cuantas más que lo tiraron al suelo y lo dejaron clavado allí. Ambos contendientes miraron al causante. ¡Menuda sorpresa se llevó Saklas al ver allí a una herida y cansada Ithilwen!

- ¿Sigues viva? No te preocupes, no será por much… –dejó de hablar cuando la susodicha le lanzó otra flecha que se le clavó en el cuello.

No parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Apenas sangraba ni nada. Pero Saklas decidió aprovechar el momento. Después de haber visto como su magia le regeneraba todas las heridas que le causaban, sabía que había pocas posibilidades de matarlo o derrotarlo. Necesitaba quitarle ese factor de curación. En todo caso para matarlo necesitaba que se quedara sin poder. Necesitaba…

- ¡Rolbri! –exclamó para llamar la atención del susodicho, quien se quedó sorprendido ante tal falta de respeto. Iba a matar a ese mocoso-. ¡Te voy a dar un regalito que me enseñó Gabriel a realizar!

Y moviendo las manos en un extraño patrón que a la criatura le resultó familiar, exclamó:

- ¡Ignis du heres!

Y de sus manos salió fuego, un fuego que la criatura reconoció, pues en una ocasión le habían lanzado un ataque parecido. Un fuego que empezó a consumir su magia, su poder. Y aunque no estaba haciendo ningún daño físico, la criatura notó como su poder desaparecía rápidamente, consumido por las llamas.

Tanto Saklas como Ithilwen escucharon el grito que hubo, un grito que no procedía de una boca humana. Y a continuación presenciaron una especie de arena negra volar y salir del fuego que consumía los restos de magia que aún quedaban en el cuerpo. Esa nube de arena negra se lanzó contra la cara de Saklas, pero justo antes de tocarle algo brilló en su pecho y una especie de escudo lila rodeó al peli azul, impidiendo así que esa nube hiciera lo que fuera que quisiera hacer. Saklas dirigió el fuego que aún estaba lanzando hacia la nube, y algo de magia debía de haber ahí porque las llamas empezaron a arder otra vez con más potencia. Lentamente la nube volvió a salir del fuego, aunque algo más lentamente, como si estuviera agotado, y esta vez se dirigió en dirección contraria, con la intención de huir. Saklas volvió a apuntarle con su fuego, pero la nube se fue más rápidamente de lo que él podía correr.

Cuando finalmente pareció perderse en el horizonte Saklas dejó de emitir ese fuego e intentó recuperar el aliento el cual no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba.

- ¿Idhrenohtar? –preguntó Ithilwen acercándose lentamente hacia él.

Pero el peli azul no la escuchó ni miró hacia ella. Su atención estaba otra vez en su propia mente, donde Gabriel observaba a la figura que había delante de él. La figura que antes se parecía a Saklas pero ahora no cesaba de brillar y emitir ese color lila con tonos negros. Ahora que le estaba prestando más atención podía decir que no pertenecía a su mente.

- Has empezado a entender –dijo la figura en un leve susurro-. Estás preparado, guerrero. Has superado por fin lo que empezaste hace tiempo.

- ¿Lo qué?

- ¿Acaso no te has notado las líneas de tu brazo izquierdo? ¿Las líneas que tu propia magia empezó a dibujar? Han estado dibujando lo que eres según han sido hasta la fecha tus actos. Son nuestras acciones las que dicen hacia dónde nos dirigimos. Y estás empezando entender la responsabilidad que el poder acarrea. Suerte en tu camino, guerrero.

Y dicho eso se produjo un estallido de luz que cegó en su mente a Gabriel.

En el exterior Saklas cayó de rodillas y de sus ojos y de su boca empezó a salir luz. Una potente luz de color lila (con ese mismo tono de negro). Las líneas del brazo izquierdo se iluminaron otra vez, aunque esta vez produciendo una sensación de ardor y extendiéndose a su espalda, donde parecía empezar a formar algo.

Ithilwen, toda preocupada ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y al notar que lo que quedaban de defensas mágicas del lugar se estaban desactivando (símbolo de que el peligro había pasado), se acercó corriendo hacia él.

Y esa fue la escena que se encontró Dereck cuando por fin localizó a la elfa (que era mucho más rápida que él). A un tío desconocido de pelo azul echando luz por los ojos siendo atendido por la hermosa elfa.

¿No había sido él el que la había ayudado hace un momento?

¿Por qué no tenía él a una chica tan guapa preocupándose así por él?

¿Es que no había justicia en este mundo?

* * *

Me habeis sorprendido gratamente. Y es que cuando me acosté ayer por la noche no esperaba encontrarme tantos reviews. Pero un trato es un trato, aquí lo teneis.

Que ganas teneis todos de que muera Harry. ¡Pues no, no murió! Gabriel estaba ligado a Harry, y aunque la herida fue mortal, Harry lo estaba manteniendo vivo temporalmente (aunque un poco más y la palman los dos). O mueren los dos o no muere ninguno.

Y la mano inmune a la magia es muy bonito, pero como ya dije tiene la pega de que tampoco puede canalizar su magia a través de ella.

Espero que os haya gustado.


	32. Capítulo 32: Repercusiones

**Capítulo 32: Repercusiones**

El ambiente era deprimente.

Eso era lo que pensaba la señora Weasley cada vez que venía a visitar a su hijo a San Mungo.

Y la verdad es que venía todos los días a visitar a Bill. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y la preocupación la carcomía en casa.

¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Qué le pasaba? Los sanadores no sabían qué lo mantenía en ese estado, y por más que lo intentaban no había ningún cambio en él.

No había día que no viniera a visitarlo y no se quedara unas horas con él, incluso ahora en Navidad que tenía a los niños en casa. No podía dejar de venir. Pero nunca había cambios. Siempre estaba en la misma posición, como dormido en la cama.

Siempre igual…

Hasta hoy.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritó repentinamente Bill empezando a convulsionar.

La señora Weasley se quedó atónita de lo repentino y miró aterrorizada como parecía salir arena de color negro de los ojos de su hijo. Ésta formó una pequeñísima nube en el aire que se lanzó hacia la pared y allí empezó a disolverse.

Los gritos habían alertado a los medimagos que entraron corriendo en la habitación y empezaron a atender al paciente, quien estaba intentando decir algo; de lo cual la señora Weasley sólo pudo captar:

- ¡Voldemort…! ¡Liberado…! ¡Rolgbrat…! ¡Heredero del silencio!

**…**

Dolor, cuánto dolor. Saklas sentía como si en vez de sangre hubiera electricidad en sus venas.

Notó como todo el poder que lo recorría parecía reunirse en su cabeza. Sentía cada vez más dolor al ser su cabeza incapaz de contener tanto poder en un único lugar. Era tanto el poder que su cuerpo necesitaba usarlo de alguna manera, por eso empezó a convertirlo en luz que salía de sus ojos y de su boca. Más no era suficiente.

Sin embargo poco después la energía salió de su cuerpo a través de su boca en forma de rayo. Y con él Saklas sintió desaparecer esa presencia que había encontrado en su mente, dejando en su lugar una versión mucho más pálida y débil de Saklas, que tenía aspecto de estar muy cansado.

Sintió como desaparecía esa sensación de estar cargado de poder, y el cansancio lo inundó. El cuerpo estaba tan cansado como el Saklas mental, y no tenía fuerzas para mantener ese estado tan emocional; por lo que Gabriel tomó completamente el control.

Ithilwen observó atónita el rayo de pura energía salir de la boca de Idhrenohtar y perderse en el cielo. Notó como un tremendo agotamiento aparecía en las facciones del peli azul y repentinamente éstas empezaron a cambiar ligeramente hasta que en el lugar del antes peli azul había ahora un pelirrojo.

- ¿Gabriel? –preguntó atónito Dereck acercándose a ellos al ver el cambio y reconocer el nuevo aspecto del tío que estaba de rodillas.

El susodicho empezó a recuperar el control e intentó levantarse, ayudado por la elfa.

- La próxima vez –susurró con un tono que no daba lugar a discusión- tú coges el cristal.

Dereck no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso combinándolo con el aspecto que el otro tenía.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

- Viviré –fue la única respuesta que dio antes de girarse, mirar a la elfa y dedicarle una media sonrisa-. ¿Tienes por costumbre aparecer cuando alguien está en problemas?

- ¿Tienes por costumbre meterte en ellos? –devolvió ella con una media sonrisa también, aunque no duró mucho- ¿Y… mi hermana?

Gabriel la miró con tristeza recordando a la niña y comprendiendo que era la famosa hermana pequeña que Ithilwen solía mencionar en sus cartas.

- Lo… lo siento.

Ithilwen no necesitó más para entender lo que ya se estaba temiendo. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

- Intenté salvarla… y conseguí retrasarlo. Pero al final fue ella la que me salvó a mí.

Ella le abrazó y se refugió en su pecho mientras sollozaba con más fuerza, dejando salir su dolor. Gabriel, algo nervioso, la rodeó con sus propios brazos en un intento de confortarla.

Dereck se quedó en silencio observando a la elfa desahogar la tremenda tristeza que estaba sintiendo en los brazos del pelirrojo.

El único sonido que había ahora en el claro eran sus sollozos, como si el propio bosque hubiera decidido dedicar unos minutos de silencio para honrar la muerte de la niña.

**…**

Dumbledore se encontraba pensando en su despacho, lo mismo que casi todos los días ahora; debatiendo mentalmente sobre lo que debía o no debía hacer mientras tomaba sus agraciados caramelos de limón que tanto le ayudaban a relajarse y pensar.

Voldemort seguía sin realizar ataques visibles al público, seguía manteniendo un perfil bajo. Su intuición le decía que eso se debía a que estaba ocupado en otro proyecto, un proyecto del que casi nadie sabía. Ni siquiera Snape contaba con información alguna, y eso que estaba en el círculo interno.

Eso era algo que Dumbledore odiaba: no tener información. Y sin información no tenía modo de saber si sus propios planes iban por buen camino…

Y luego estaba el pelirrojo: Gabriel.

¿Qué diablos tenía que ver con todo esto? ¿Quién era aquel que parecía estar buscándolo?

¿Cuál era la relación entre todo?

Cerró los ojos y se masajeó la nuca mientras se tomaba otro caramelo de limón.

- Gabriel es la respuesta a muchas de mis preguntas –murmuró el director-. Necesito localizarlo, pero los únicos vínculos que conozco sobre él son Remus y… Harry.

¿Qué sabía sobre Harry-Gabriel? Según Remus se habían conocido durante el verano y se habían visto un par de veces. El pelirrojo le presentó a una amiga que empezó a escribirse con Harry, esas cartas que Dumbledore no pudo interceptar para su frustración.

Espera un momento… ¿no había mencionado Remus que a Gabriel le gustaba esa chica? ¿Acaso no podría traerla para atraerlo? Sería una buena alternativa al plan de engatusarlo con una chica desconocida… por mucho que tuviera la pinta de ser un mujeriego por lo que le dijeron. Sólo tenía que esperar para ver si se presentaba la oportunidad en algún momento para que ocurriera. No podía forzar la situación tampoco.

Por otro lado… ¿qué información conocía el joven Potter? Seguramente nada importante… pero ahora mismo hasta los más mínimos detalles le serían útiles. Sin embargo él estaba tan ocupado con tantas otras cosas… que no sabía de dónde sacar el tiempo para hacerlo con sutileza, después de todo a la fuerza no iba a conseguir mucha cosa.

- Tengo que centrarme en Gabriel, que es mucho más importante ahora mismo que Harry…

Recorrió el despacho con la mirada y acabó con la vista fija en su estantería llena de libros. Un título en particular captó su atención, al mismo tiempo que le iba dando una idea.

Se levantó y se acercó a sacar el polvoriento volumen: "_Alquimia, recetas y rituales." _Lo abrió y empezó a pasar las hojas en busca de algo que recordaba.

Cuando lo encontró y lo leyó sonrió. Con esto podría delegar el trabajo en algunos miembros del ED mientras él se centraba en lo importante: Gabriel.

**…**

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Ithilwen se calmara y dejara de sollozar. Se apartó ligeramente, pero no demasiado al notar lo débil que estaba Gabriel. De hecho parecía que sin su ayuda no podría mantenerse de pie.

- ¿Qué… -se atrevió a preguntar por fin Dereck rompiendo el silencio- qué fue esa luz… ese rayo que salió de ti?

El pelirrojo lo miró con una expresión agotada.

- Energía… poder que no me pertenecía pero me fue prestado para esta batalla.

- ¿Y ese aspecto peli azul?

- Era tanto el poder que parte se canalizó en darme esa apariencia –explicó él con una media verdad. Prefería mantener el secreto esa propiedad del traje-. Ya estoy utilizando magia para ocultar mi verdadero aspecto, pero esa infusión de poder lo llevó más allá.

- ¿Quién te lo prestó?

- No… no lo sé –respondió intentando pensar en ello pero demasiado cansado incluso para ese esfuerzo-. Ocurrió todo tan rápido…

Fueron interrumpidos por la estatua dorada que Dereck había visto antes combatiendo junto a Ithilwen. Tenía un mejor aspecto ahora que ya estaba reconstruida. Echó un vistazo antes de ir al otro lado del claro, donde estaban los restos de las otras dos estatuas doradas.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gabriel con un hilo de voz.

- Es un autómata, un ser de metal diseñado y creado por Leto. Eran usados como defensores y guardianes en el pasado –explicó Ithilwen-, pero en grandes números podían convertirse en un ejército temible listo para el ataque. Su principal cualidad es la capacidad que tienen para reconstruirse entre ellos una vez rotos siempre que no haya pasado demasiado tiempo. Leto sólo enseñó el secreto de su construcción a Lylian, su nieto. Por desgracia después de la gran guerra sobrevivieron muy pocos, más bien los que Lilyan había construido para servirles a él y a sus dos compañeros. Su misión pasó a consistir en custodiar la prisión de…

- … del Rolgbrat –susurró Gabriel.

- ¿Cómo sabes de la criatura? Bueno… siempre pudiste enterarte en los libros de historia de Ávalon, pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo es que apareciste justo ahora?

- ¿Conoces algo llamado casualidad? –respondió el pelirrojo medio sarcásticamente-. Es así como se le llama al hecho de que si va a ocurrir algo en algún sitio al que hay posibilidades de que yo aparezca, ocurrirán sin dudarlo cuando yo esté allí ya sea porque soy un imán para los problemas o quizás por a lo mejor no soy más que un personaje de una historia de ficción cuyo autor ha decidido meterme en este tipo de situaciones sólo para que los demás puedan seguir diciendo que soy un imán para los problemas.

Los otros dos lo miraron y parpadearon un par de veces.

- Creo que necesitas descansar un poco –dijo finalmente Dereck.

- No te lo discuto.

**…**

Berengar empezaba a preguntarse dónde estaba Harry, ya estaba tardando demasiado la verdad y eso era preocupante. ¿Acaso Dumbledore lo había llamado? ¿O alguno de los otros profesores? Los compañeros no podían estar vigilándolo demasiado porque la mayoría se habían ido por las vacaciones. Así que… ¿dónde estaba?

Cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar, concentrándose en su magia y extendiendo a través de ella su percepción fuera de su cuerpo. Era un tipo de meditación que no le había enseñado a su alumno, o al menos no aún. Él mismo había tardado casi un milenio en descubrirlo y varios siglos más para dominar la técnica en cuestión.

Dejó que su percepción atravesara el techo y se dirigiera hacia el castillo, y una vez allí la amplió como si se tratara de una burbuja que aumentaba de tamaño, sintiendo y percibiendo todo lo que quedaba dentro de ella. Muchos podrían describir esto como omnisciencia, y estarían correctos ya que Berengar en ese momento era consciente de todo y todos en el castillo.

Y Harry no estaba allí…

Lo que sí había era un agujero en las barreras… una quiebra que el propio castillo ya estaba reparando, pero era reciente y mostraba un residuo de poder… poder salvaje y casi descontrolado… y una pequeñísima parte de él era muy parecido al de su alumno, ya que después de tantos meses entrenándolo podía reconocerlo bastante bien.

Abrió los ojos, aún más preocupado que antes.

Se levantó y se dirigió a una pared, donde hizo aparecer un espejo. Movió su mano hacia él y de ella empezó a salir una especie de arenilla de color lila.

- Muéstrame que le pasó a Harry –dijo con su voz cargada de poder.

La arenilla seguía saliendo a raudales y metiéndose en el espejo haciendo que la superficie lisa se ondulara como si fuera agua debido a la enorme cantidad de poder; pronto el reflejo de Berengar cambió y empezó a mostrar otra imagen medio borrosa en la que se podía distinguir al pelinegro.

Por lo que pudo observar Harry había estado comiendo cuando un repentino dolor lo atravesó. Salió del Gran Comedor pero tuvo que detenerse por culpa del dolor. Entonces apareció alguien cuya imagen estaba aún más borrosa y completamente irreconocible; esta persona le dio el poder necesario como para apartar el dolor y marcharse a través de las defensas del castillo.

Berengar paró y pensó en lo que acababa de ver. Había entrenado a Harry para que supiera soportar dolor, así que tendría que ser algo excesivo para hacerlo reaccionar así. Y la única explicación plausible a su origen era… Gabriel.

¿Y quién le había ayudado? Esta técnica de mucho poder sólo le permitió ver el pasado reciente de aquellos a los que conocía; y no en demasiado detalle. No podía usarlo en ese desconocido. ¿Quién era? ¿Uno de los descendientes de los nueve que había en el castillo? Si era así, ¿cómo sabía que tenía que ayudarle?

- Muéstrame a Gabriel –dijo repitiendo lo mismo de antes.

La imagen cambió para mostrar al pelirrojo con un aspecto de completo agotamiento, teniendo que sostenerse en otra persona cuyos rasgos también aparecían muy borrosos. Supuso que era Dereck, pero la cosa es que también había otra persona allí.

Rompió la conexión con el espejo y fue a buscar su propio repertorio de pociones. El chico iba a necesitar una a juzgar por el estado en que se veía.

**…**

A Ithilwen le estaba costando asumir todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Por un lado estaba la muerte de su hermana, que por mucho que ya se lo estuviera temiendo no hacía que el dolor menguara. Las lágrimas seguían queriendo salir a pesar de que Idhrenohtar había producido un efecto calmante en ella.

Idhrenohtar… ¿Quién iba a decir que él iba a ser el heredero del silencio? Claro está que él aún no se lo había dicho, había sido uno de los autómatas (una vez arreglados) el que lo reconoció como tal y le juró lealtad y servidumbre, tal y como había hecho el otro con ella. Entendía que nunca se lo hubiera dicho, pues esa información era peligrosa y él tampoco sabía que ella era la descendiente de Idhrenion hasta ahora, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir cierto enfado y resentimiento ante el hecho de que no se lo hubiera dicho.

Él y su compañero… Dereck, habían venido buscando el 'cristal' que su antepasado guardaba; lo cual para ella había sido una revelación, pues aunque conocía la antigua historia sobre la criatura, nunca se había mencionado ningún cristal; simplemente que el sabio, el maestro y el hijo del guerrero había ocultado las llaves de su cuerpo y poder. Claro que si se paraba a pensarlo era lógico que fueran cristales, ya que era la única estructura capaz de almacenar tanto poder sin que fuera alterado o disipado con el tiempo.

Su instinto le decía que era eso el motivo por el que se había quedado aquí; que era esa la razón por la que se había sentido obligada a permanecer en este lugar.

Se levantó y fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Se vio en el pequeño espejo que allí había. Más lágrimas cayeron ante la imagen que le devolvía, Caladhiel…

La culpabilidad la embargaba, por no haber insistido en que su hermana se fuera a Ávalon antes, por haberle dejado que se fuera en el último momento, cuando el cristal de teletransportación dejó de funcionar por culpa del ataque; a pesar de los avisos, a pesar de los sueños de la pequeña. ¿Cómo podía perdonarse el haber dejado que sus emociones interfirieran con la seguridad, a pesar de que en aquel tiempo sentía que era lo correcto el mantenerse juntas pasara lo que pasara? Hubiera preferido no haber pasado esas últimas semanas juntas y felices a cambio de que ella siguiera viva… que cuando la criatura hubiese atacado, sólo estuviera ella misma para recibirla y morir en su lugar.

Desenvainó la espada que aún llevaba con ella y empezó a cortarse el pelo con ella bruscamente con la intención de cambiar la imagen del espejo, la cual no soportaba ver ahora mismo.

Lo único que la aliviaba ahora mismo, a pesar de que el pensamiento la hacía también sentir ligeramente culpable por sentir ese alivio, era que Idhrenohtar estuviera bien, que hubiera sobrevivido. Puede que lo conociera desde hacía poco tiempo, pero era la única persona que le quedaba, su único… _amigo_. Sí, puede que conociera más gente en Ávalon y las otras islas; pero no era cercana a nadie, sobre todo por culpa de su maldita 'popularidad'. Todos habían sido conocidos de su madre a lo mucho. Su familia siempre había sido más bien solitaria, incluso más que otros elfos.

Después de la muerte de su padre años atrás… después de la muerte de su madre hacía algunas semanas… después del asesinato de su hermana un par de horas atrás… se sentía como si tuviera la espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza, solamente sujeta por dos finos hilos entrelazados entre sí: Idhrenohtar y venganza.

Y para cumplir la segunda necesitaba la ayuda del primero.

**…**

Un sonido familiar interrumpió el silencio en el que se encontraba, sacando a Gabriel de la meditación que llevaba la última hora realizando tan necesitadamente en busca de recuperar energías más rápidamente.

Parecía apenas tener efecto.

Era como si su energía estuviera yendo a otra parte, probablemente siendo consumida por las pociones que había tomado para que éstas continuaran funcionando.

Cogió la mochila que aún tenía en la espalda (pero invisible) y se la quedó viendo. ¿Cómo diablos había sobrevivido al ataque cuando su espalda había sido destrozada? ¿Tenía algo que ver con ese hechizo que Berengar le había puesto para hacerla invisible cuando la llevara puesta? Se sacudió la cabeza y sacó de ella el espejo de Sirius, que era lo que estaba sonando indicando una llamada.

- ¡Gabriel! –exclamó Remus cuando él respondió-. ¡Harry ha desaparecido…!

- No te preocupes –respondió el pelirrojo en casi un susurro-, vino aquí y nos reunimos en uno.

- ¿Y por qué diablos no avisaste o algo? ¡Estaba preocupado!

- No fue posible…

Gabriel observó como la imagen de Remus desaparecía y era sustituida por la de Berengar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó en un tono mortalmente serio.

- Encontramos a la descendiente de Idhrenion… sin embargo el Rolgbrat estaba aquí. Su hermana era uno de los nueve… Conseguí rechazarlo… pero no a tiempo. Ha muerto.

- Van tres… ¿Conseguiste rechazarlo? –preguntó sorprendido-. Cuando vengas tendrás que dejarme ver el recuerdo. ¿Y la descendiente de Idhrenion? ¿Sobrevivió?

- Sí, Ithilwen sobrevivió –fue todo lo que dijo.

- Veo que estás agotado mágicamente… Tengo una poción que puede ayudarte, pero tendrías que venir a tomarla y no creo que tengas ni fuerzas para eso… ¿Está Dereck por ahí?

- Sí.

- Pásamelo y ponte a meditar, que es lo que creo que estabas haciendo. Eso te ayudará.

Gabriel asintió y llamó al aludido, quien estaba descansando fuera de la cabaña que era el hogar de Ithilwen. El chico vino y Gabriel le pasó el espejo. Intentó volver a su meditación, sin embargo no pudo. Le estaba costando despejar la mente ya que no dejaban de venirle a la cabeza pensamientos de culpabilidad y dolor.

Meditar le había estado ayudando a dejar de pensar, al menos por un rato, además de a descansar. Y eso era lo que más quería ahora mismo. Era increíble el dolor que estaba sintiendo, una parte proveniente de la culpabilidad que sentía de no haber podido salvar a la niña. ¿Por qué fue tan tonto como para ponerse delante? ¿Por qué no la apartó del medio? ¿O se la llevó de allí? Cualquier cosa, pero como siempre había vuelto a actuar sin pensar. Sí, la salvó de aquel ataque, pero así quedó incapacitado para seguir protegiéndola.

Ya nunca podría olvidar la cara de la niña, no podría dejar de relacionarlo con las descripciones que Ithilwen había hecho de ella en sus cartas, no podría alejar el sentimiento de que había muerto por su culpa, por no pensar y haber actuado impulsivamente, al igual que con Sirius. Cierto que en su defensa su mente le intentaba decir que esta vez no tuvo tiempo para pensar, sin embargo ese pensamiento no le aliviaba. Al contrario que en la muerte de Sirius aquí la muerte de la niña había sido casi consecuencia de lo que él hizo. Su muerte estaba sobre sus hombros.

Y aún así la mayor fuente de su dolor era la muerte de Hedwig. De camino a la cabaña de Ithilwen se habían topado con el cuerpo inerte de la lechuza. Quien siempre había estado con él desde que Hagrid se la regaló antes del primer año. Su única acompañante en casa de los Dursley. Su única constante en todos estos años de sufrimiento y cambios. Estuvo con él cuando Hermione había sido petrificada en el segundo año, estuvo con él cuando Ron lo desertó en cuarto año…

¿Qué era lo peor de todo? Que se estaba sintiendo culpable por el hecho de que la pérdida de su blanca amiga alada le estaba doliendo mucho más que la muerte de Sirius o incluso la de la niña.

Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió volver a su meditación, lo cual le venía muy bien, ya que realmente estaba agotado.

**…**

Había muchas cosas que él odiaba; entre ellas estaban la incompetencia y la ignorancia. Y por desgracia muchas veces se las encontraba en su día a día relacionadas, lo que lo ponía de muy mal humor.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba ahora? Que debido a la 'tregua' que le estaba dando al mundo mágico, los periódicos habían empezado a decir que esos pueblos que estaban siendo destruidos cada cierto tiempo eran cosa suya. ¿Cómo se iban a relajar ante su ausencia de ataques si había otro que atacaba y ahora se lo achacaban a él?

Voldemort odiaba no tener las respuestas a las preguntas que le surgían y obstaculizaban sus planes. ¿Quién era el causante de esos pueblos destruidos? ¿Acaso había alguien que quería hacerle la competencia y arrebatarle su título de señor Oscuro? ¿Había alguna relación con ese maldito aprendiz? ¿Si es así, cuál?

Si tan sólo sus mortífagos no fueran tan incompetentes y lo hubieran encontrado ya… ¿Cómo podía trabajar en esas condiciones? Necesitaba tener esos malditos papeles que el chico tenía… ahí tenía que estar lo que faltaba de lo que había obtenido en Exmoor.

Los muggles que había pedido traer estaban haciendo un buen trabajo con ello y estaban avanzando más rápido de lo que tenía previsto… claro que no se había imaginado que utilizando obliviates y confundus ellos serían incluso más leales que sus mortífagos y trabajarían con mayor entusiasmo que el hacerlo por miedo.

De hecho estaban trabajando mucho mejor que esos… _goblins_. Menudas inmundicias. No eran más que crueles animales que a la menor oportunidad te harían lo peor de lo peor. No entendían la piedad o la amabilidad que muchos magos les ofrecían. Incluso la despreciaban. Él mismo había sido testigo de cómo arruinaban a la menor oportunidad a algunos hijos de muggles que al entrar por primera vez al mundo mágico pensaban que con un poco de amabilidad ya les estarían tratando como si fueran sus mejores amigos. Ingenuos de mente cerrada. Ellos tienen la mente tan cerrada como los propios magos, incapaces de comprender que existen seres que no tienen los mismos valores que uno mismo. Los goblins sólo entendían el miedo y la crueldad.

Dichosos goblins… estaban demostrando no ser tan buen herreros como decían ser. De hecho había sacado de uno de ellos que no eran más que habladurías; que los verdaderos artesanos eran los antiguos enanos, los cuales se creían que estaban ahora mismo extintos o escondidos. Los métodos de forja de los goblins no eran más que copias burdas y/o robadas de los otros. Y esa era la verdadera razón por la que exigían a los 'magos' que les devolvieran los artefactos de origen 'goblin' vendidos generaciones atrás argumentando que una venta no es más que un 'alquiler durante la vida del que lo compra' y que debían ser devueltos a sus dueños. Cuando los habían vendido generaciones atrás no eran más que artículos robados de sus guerras con los enanos, pero ahora que habían desaparecido querían recuperarlos para aprender a partir de ellos el cómo fueron construidos. Hasta ahora habían tenido muy poco éxito.

La verdad es que ni siquiera servían para trabajar con los muggles, porque no colaboraban y su orgullo les impedía aceptar que los 'humanos' lo estaban haciendo mejor que ellos. La única razón por la que no los había matado (a todos) aún era porque eran útiles a la hora de proporcionarle metales y minerales; sin embargo estaban agotando su paciencia con tanto intentar sabotear a los muggles.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Colagusano entró con la cabeza bajada. Se acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló ante él.

- Mi señor, todo está preparado para que los demás empiecen con las preparaciones.

- Hm… -Voldemort estaba a punto de decirle que continuara con lo previsto cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Algo que serviría para aprovechar esos ataques a esos pueblos-. Muy bien. Con la información que has conseguido, ¿es posible adelantarlo?

- N… no, mi señor –respondió Colagusano temeroso. Empezó a temblar ante la mirada que le lanzó Voldemort-. É… él único día que se me ocurre es la noche de Año Nuevo; si… sin embargo dudo que estén lo suficientemente preparados para entonces. Y… y eso sin contar siquiera con la intervención de la Orden. El equipo que usted seleccionó no estará listo.

- Lo estarán. Me aseguraré de ello personalmente. Llama también a…

- ¡Mi señor! –exclamó un mortífago entrando de repente.

- Espero que tengas una buena razón para interrumpirme –replicó el señor Oscuro con un susurro que heló la sangre de los presentes.

- E… el Weasley que mandó vigilar en San Mungo… ha despertado.

Voldemort miró fijamente al recién llegado, habiendo acaparado su atención. Al parecer por fin podría obtener algunas respuestas.

**…**

Habían pasado unas horas desde la charla por el espejo, después de la cuál Dereck se había ido siguiendo las instrucciones de Berengar. Durante ese tiempo Ithilwen y Gabriel hablaron. Si durante sus anteriores conversaciones ya habían confesado sus respectivas vidas el uno al otro, ahora fue el momento en el que acabaron con los secretos entre ellos; sobre todo relacionados con la situación actual. Sobre ella siendo la descendiente de Idhrenion el 'sabio' y su razón para residir en aquel lugar cuando el resto de su raza hacia mucho que lo habían abandonado; sobre él siendo el heredero del silencio, el cristal que guardaba y los documentos que protegía. Se contaron todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos meses (lo que habían omitido en las cartas), como el ataque de Hogsmeade, la llegada de los autómatas.

Finalmente Dereck volvió, acompañado por Remus para sorpresa del pelirrojo. No tardaron en hacerle beber el vial de poción que Berengar había mencionado.

Gabriel sintió como le volvían las fuerzas rápidamente y desaparecía el cansancio que lo invadía. Se sentía de nuevo fuerte y lleno de energía, incluso más poderoso que antes de las vacaciones; pero al contrario que durante la pelea ahora era su propio poder el que notaba y no algo ajeno a su cuerpo que le producía dolor (claro que en aquel momento no lo había notado al ya estar muy adolorido por lo otro).

- ¿Qué tal? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

- Mucho mejor –respondió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba sin ayuda y empezaba a estirarse-. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tomaste la poción?

- Sí… ¿quién es ella? ¿Es de fiar?

- Completamente –respondió Gabriel mirando fijamente a los ojos al ex-licántropo.

El animal interno en Remus entendió perfectamente esa mirada tan instintiva por parte del joven. 'Atrévete a llevarme la contraria. Ella es MÍA y está bajo mi protección.' Remus se guardó esa información para otra ocasión.

- Muy bien. Por cierto, Berengar dijo que por ahora él cubriría tu ausencia, por lo que no te debes preocupar por ello. Debes terminar aquí.

Gabriel asintió. Observó a los otros tres, que estaban mirándole a la espera de que dijera algo.

- Ithilwen, ¿puedes guiarnos a la montaña que mencionaste?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué montaña? –preguntó Dereck.

- Como supongo que habrás supuesto –explicó el pelirrojo-, ella es la descendiente de Idhrenion. Al parecer él les pidió a sus descendientes que fueran los guardianes del lugar.

- Antiguamente había cerca de aquí varios asentamientos humanos y élficos –continuó por él ella-. Muchos humanos venían a explorarla en busca de tesoros o estaban interesados de utilizarla como mina, lo que la hubiera destrozado. Para esta tarea mis antepasados crearon protecciones que hicieron que la montaña y sus alrededores fueran ignorados por todos aquellos que quisieran destruirla. Los humanos utilizaron las otras montañas de esta isla, pero cuando acabaron agotando todas; empezaron a marcharse.

- Dentro de la montaña es donde debe estar el cristal. Así que vamos.

Salieron de allí e Ithilwen los guió en silencio a través del bosque y seguidos por los autómatas ya reparados, quienes habían estado esperando fuera. Esto, por supuesto, trajo algunas preguntas por parte de Remus que Ithilwen respondió contando de nuevo la historia de los autómatas para ocupar sus mentes durante la caminata.

Tardaron un rato en atravesar el bosque, pero finalmente llegaron al pie de dicha montaña tras muchas vueltas. Lo curioso era que hasta que no llegaron en ningún momento habían sido capaces de ver rastro alguno de la montaña. Parecía como si todo el bosque (o la misma montaña) estuvieran cubiertos por poderosas ilusiones que lo impedían.

Empezaron a subir hacia una abertura que la elfa decía haber escondida y que era la única entrada.

- ¿Qué nos espera dentro? –preguntó Dereck.

- No lo sé –fue la respuesta para sorpresa del resto-. Sólo vine en una ocasión, que fue cuando mi padre me trajo y me mostró la entrada. Me advirtió de nunca venir excepto que fuera necesario, ya que me perdería en el laberinto…

- ¿Qué laberinto?

- La entrada conduce a un laberinto de cuevas mágicas, y sin saber el camino es imposible salir. Mi padre me lo advirtió porque él, al igual que el resto de nuestra familia antes que él, nunca supo cual era ni lo que hay después. Nuestra familia sólo viene a este lugar una vez cada 25 años, y sólo a la entrada donde hay un monumento en el que honramos a nuestro antepasado ante la imposibilidad de hacerlo en el interior.

- ¿Por qué…? –empezó a preguntar Dereck confuso, pero Remus lo interrumpió.

- Esto es una tumba –dijo al mismo tiempo que entraban por la susodicha abertura y accedían, a través de un corto pasadizo, a una sala en la que destacaba un pequeño altar que había en un rincón.

- Sí. Los últimos meses de vida de mi antepasado los pasó creando este lugar que sería su lecho eterno, además que guardaría aquello que juró proteger. Esas son las palabras que se han pasado de generación en generación.

Se acercaron al altar, donde Ithilwen se arrodilló unos instantes. En la piedra del altar había grabada una inscripción que a pesar del tiempo seguía visible y en perfectas condiciones. Sin embargo el lenguaje en el que estaba escrita no era conocido para ninguno de los hombres, pues estaba en élfico.

- ¿Qué pone?

Ithilwen fue la que respondió cuando se levantó.

- Dice: _"En esta montaña yace Idhrenion, aquel al que sus hermanos elfos consideran el más sabio entre los nuestros; aquel al que su hijo considera que no pudo haber tenido un padre del que se sienta más orgulloso; aquel al que sus amigos echarán de menos. De todas sus enseñanzas, recordad la que él consideraba más importante: __**'Vive cada día sin arrepentirte de nada. Acuéstate cada noche orgulloso de no arrepentirte de nada de lo que hayas hecho hoy; y si tuvieras que revivir otra vez el mismo día, harías exactamente lo mismo ante las mismas circunstancias, dando igual lo que averigües mañana sobre lo ocurrido hoy. Y que si te acuestas arrepentido, te levantarás mañana dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto. Arrepiéntete únicamente de no poder estar siempre con aquellos a los que amas. Ama profundamente. Olvida el dolor, el enfado, la ira, la tristeza… Nunca te avergüences ni arrepientas de amar. Atesora esa emoción. Mantenla en ti y descubrirás la verdadera divinidad. El haber aceptado esto es lo único que considero que me hace algo más sabio que los demás.'**__ Descansa en paz, padre."_

Todos guardaron silencio durante un rato, pensando en lo escrito. Sobre todo Gabriel, a quien esas palabras le recordaban lo que Ithilwen le había dicho cuando se conocieron y él le contó lo de la muerte de Sirius. Miró hacia ella, quien tenía la vista fija en las palabras. Por la charla que tuvieron antes sabía que ella se sentía tremendamente culpable por la muerte de su hermana al igual que él. Y a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no era culpa suya y que aunque hubiera actuado de otra manera no habría sido rival para la criatura, eso no alejaba el sentimiento.

- ¿Cómo arreglar la muerte? –preguntó la elfa con voz triste, hablando para sí misma.

Nadie respondió, estuvieron en silencio un rato más antes Ithilwen apartara la vista de la inscripción.

- ¿No sabes nada del laberinto, entonces? –preguntó Dereck para romper el hielo.

- Sólo que fue creado con el objetivo de impedir el paso a todos aquellos que no supieran el camino. Una única elección equivocada puede acarrear la muerte.

- ¿No decías que nunca habías entrado? ¿Cómo sabes eso entonces?

Ithilwen no dijo nada, simplemente señaló a otra inscripción que había encima de una fina línea en forma de arco dibujada en una de las otras paredes y que a no ser que la buscaras, no llamaba la atención. Como no había ninguna forma de salir de la habitación sin ser por donde habían entrado, Gabriel supuso que habría que hacer algo para que se abriera la entrada.

- Y si tú no sabes el camino, y nosotros aún nos acabamos de enterar de esto; ¿cómo diablos esperas cruzarlo, Gabriel? –dijo, girándose al final hacia el nombrado.

- En estos momentos no me importaría tener un poco de Felix Felicis –dijo Remus en voz alta antes de que Gabriel pudiera abrir la boca.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Suerte líquida. Una poción que otorga al que la bebe y durante unas horas que todo vaya a su favor; por muy remota que fuera antes la posibilidad de que sucediera.

- No funcionaría aquí –interrumpió Ithilwen-. El lugar fue diseñado para evitar justamente ese tipo de cosas. Los elfos tenemos magias parecidas a las que llamamos 'bendiciones'. Este lugar anula ese tipo de efectos.

- … ¿entonces cuál es el plan?

Gabriel se quedó pensando. Había algo que se le escapaba. Algo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. ¿Pero qué?

Empezó a repasar durante los siguientes minutos todo lo que sabía sobre los cristales: la historia de cómo fueron creados y repartidos entre el sabio, el maestro y el hijo del guerrero; como el maestro pasó su tarea a otros que guardaron su cristal junto con pergaminos que contenían información que tampoco debía caer en malas manos…

Fue entonces cuando le vino a la cabeza lo que leyó hace ya algunas semanas en uno de esos pergaminos. Tuvo la tentación de empezar a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

- Remus, ¿ya puedes transformarte a voluntad?

Remus lo miró confuso hasta que recordó lo que habían hablado cuando él le comentó por primera vez de la poción. Sus ojos brillaron al comprenderlo.

- Sí. Sólo lo he probado una vez con Berengar, pero funcionó y he conseguido mantener mi mente durante la transformación –respondió con una sonrisa que reflejaba la inmensa alegría que eso le producía-. El único problema es que no estoy acostumbrado a aguantar de forma consciente tantos instintos animales, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no tengo problema en estar con gente.

- ¿Qué transformación? –preguntó Dereck, ya que era el único que no sabía a lo que se refería (Gabriel ya se lo había comentado a Ithilwen).

- Antes yo era un licántropo, pero gracias a una poción el virus ha desaparecido como tal y ahora tengo la capacidad de convertirme en un lobisome.

- Lobisome… ¿no era esa una criatura mitológica y padres de los licántropos?

- Algo así. Los hombres lobo nacieron como resultado de una maldición realizada en algunos lobisomes, lo que los debilitó y cambió algunos de sus rasgos. Esta poción que Remus tomó eliminó la maldición de su sistema y permitió que sus rasgos remitieran a los que los lobisomes originalmente poseían. Entre ellos el control completo de la transformación y…

- … un olfato supremo –terminó Ithilwen comprendiendo ahora para qué quería Idhrenohtar que Remus se transformase-. Pueden detectar olores y rastros de una forma inigualable. Será su olfato el que nos permita cruzar el laberinto.

Remus no esperó más y empezó la transformación en el acto, sin importarle que le estuvieran mirando o que fuera a romper su ropa. Fue bastante rápida para Gabriel, o al menos en comparación a cuando lo había visto transformarse en hombre lobo durante su tercer año. Claro está que quizá su punto de vista era algo subjetivo ya que entonces los segundos le resultaron eternos debido al miedo.

Una vez terminada, los otros tres se apartaron para verlo bien. Ante ellos se erguía una criatura no mucho más alta que su forma humana, pero algo más ancha, sobretodo en la zona pectoral. Casi todo el cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo de un tono marrón oscuro que básicamente servía para ocultarlo, por lo que no podían describirlo con certeza. De hecho hasta su cara estaba tapada por la melena que le caía, la cual había crecido considerablemente de su ya antes algo largo. Quizás esa era la razón por la que durante la transformación tenía tanto pelo. Lo bueno es que ese pelo largo le estaba tapando lo que antes ocultaba la ahora rota ropa. El único otro rasgo a destacar era la pequeña cola que le había salido por detrás.

- No podías esperar a desvestirte. Noooooooooo. Tenías que romper la ropa.

Remus puso la expresión de un niño siendo regañado por hacer una trastada.

- Menos mal que existe la magia… Apártate de los restos –Gabriel esperó a que lo hiciera-. ¡Reparo!

Las destrozadas ropas se arreglaron en un santiamén, entonces el pelirrojo las cogió y las guardó dentro de su mochila.

- Bueno, ¿ahora cómo abrimos la entrada? –preguntó Dereck.

- Como toda persona educada y civilizada debería hacer –respondió Ithilwen acercándose a la pared-: Llamando.

Y con eso dio unos golpecitos a la pared.

Se hizo el silencio, y cuando Dereck iba a decir algo a ese comentario tan 'snob' por parte de esa 'princesita'; el 'arco' dibujado en la pared se abrió mostrando un pasadizo a quién sabe dónde.

- Muy bien, Remus. Es tu turno, guíanos.

Éste asintió y fue el primero en meterse por el túnel, seguido de los otros. Unos 15 segundos después la puerta se cerró dejándolos a oscuras. Gabriel no tardó en coger el bastón de aprendiz que Berengar le había dado durante el verano y realizó con él una de las cosas más básicas que su maestro le había enseñado: hacer brillar uno de los cristales para que iluminara todo a su alrededor. Al contrario que con la varita aquí Gabriel podía controlar completamente el brillo, aumentándolo y disminuyéndolo según la iluminación que quisiera tener.

Dereck también hizo lo mismo, sacando su propio bastón de quién-sabe-donde. Ahora que ya tenían solucionado el problema de la iluminación, continuaron hacia delante.

Unos minutos más tarde el pasillo terminó y acabaron en otra sala. Esta estaba vacía y completamente pintada de negro. Lo curioso era que parecía no haber ni pizca de suciedad. Lo único que destacaba eran 5 dibujos iguales y blancos que había en el suelo.

- Parecen runas –mencionó Dereck.

- Creo que puedo reconocerlas –dijo Ithilwen-. O al menos la parte principal se parece a un antiguo diseño enano. El resto no las reconozco. Pero en teoría este era un diseño para las runas de transporte que los enanos usaban para moverse dentro de sus montañas. Pero dado su coste de energía y la incapacidad de los enanos de usar magia resultó en que una vez terminada la gran guerra, éstas cayeran en desuso.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la guerra con eso?

- Antes de la guerra éramos los elfos los que les proporcionábamos la energía para cargarlas. A nosotros nunca nos interesaron dada la limitada distancia que cubrían en línea recta. A ellos les resultaban perfectas para viajar rápidamente de un nivel a otro dentro de sus minas.

- Un ascensor enano –comentó Dereck.

- No sé lo que es un ascensor, pero tomaré tu palabra por ello. Pues a cambio de darles la energía que nuestra magia proveía para cargar sus runas, ellos nos proporcionaban minerales y otros productos. Básicamente una especie de comercio, claro que no era lo único que intercambiábamos… Pero cuando llegó la gran guerra, la mayoría de los clanes enanos, ya fuera por unos motivos u otros, estuvieron primero del lado de Zeus y después su muerte y el nacimiento del Rolgbrat, del lado de este. Después de la gran guerra los pocos clanes de nuestro bando habían sido exterminados por los Mastercrow. Con los supervivientes del otro bando fueron cortadas todas las relaciones, y sin nadie que les proporcionara la energía necesaria se vieron obligados a usar otros métodos para moverse por sus minas; por eso las runas quedaron en desuso.

- Un teletransportador –musitó Gabriel.

- ¿Qué es un teletransportador? –preguntó confusa Ithilwen.

- En las historias de ficción de los humanos donde la tecnología es muy, pero que muy avanzada e inventada se le llama así a los artilugios que actúan igual que las runas que explicaste, pero sin importar la distancia. Se dice que se han "teletransportado".

- Teletransportador –murmuró Ithilwen como probando como sonaba-. Es una buena forma de llamarlo. Mucho más corta que el nombre enano.

- ¿Y las runas desconocidas no cambian la funcionalidad de todo esto?

- No. Al ser secundarias sólo modifican el diseño original, pero no su función. Seguramente las añadió mi ancestro.

- Hay 5. Por lo tanto cada una lleva a un lugar distinto. ¿Cuál debemos escoger, Remus?

Todos miraron al lobisome que hasta el momento había estado quieto escuchándolos. Cuando le hicieron la pregunta cerró los ojos y empezó a olfatear el aire. Pasó por las 5 muy despacio para distinguir bien los olores, o eso pensaban los demás al verle.

20 minutos más tarde…

- No parece muy seguro de cuál es el camino a seguir… -dijo Dereck ya cansado de esperar pero en voz baja para que Remus no lo oyera y se desconcentrara.

- Me imagino que como la transformación es reciente aún no está acostumbrado a sus nuevos sentidos. Por eso le está llevando tiempo…

- ¿Y cómo diablos sabe el rastro a seguir? ¿Acaso olió antes otro de los cristales?

Gabriel se quedó callado ante eso… Y empalideció mentalmente. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada Remus dejó de pasear, se dirigió hacia ellos y llamó su atención. Miró fijamente a Ithilwen y le hizo un gesto de taparse los ojos.

- Creo que quiere que te tapes los ojos o te des la vuelta porque quiere transformarse –dijo Dereck.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta. Remus se transformó y apareció desnudo ante ellos. Dereck no tardó en conjurar una túnica más holgada para que se cubriera y que no se rompiera cuando se volviera a transformar.

- Ya puedes mirar.

Ithilwen se volteó otra vez.

- He distinguido muchos olores –empezó a explicar Remus-, y Gabriel tiene razón en cuanto a lo de que me cuesta acostumbrarme a ellos. Pero aparte de eso he notado otra cosa.

- ¿Lo qué?

- No era un olor, más bien una sensación; como si tuviera un sexto sentido que me permite percibir cosas que antes no veía.

- ¿Y qué te dice ese nuevo sentido?

- Era como si… de 3 de las runas proviniera un peligro mortal y me estuviera advirtiendo fuertemente de no acercarme, mientras que de las otras dos sólo me avisara de que hay algún problema o peligro pero muy débil o algo así… No sé si me explico.

- ¿¡El lobito tiene sentido arácnido! –exclamó Dereck sorprendido.

Los otros lo miraron confusos.

- ¿Acaso ninguno ha leído nunca un comic de Spiderman?

Los tres siguieron mirándole.

- ¡Ignorantes! Spiderman es un personaje de ficción que fue mordido por una araña radi… eh… 'especial' que le otorgó poderes, entre ellos un sentido arácnido que le avisa del peligro.

- Pues… esto parece ser algo así –continuó Remus-. Pero al mismo tiempo ese sentido parece avisarme de la dirección que debo tomar es esa –señaló a la cuarta runa.

- ¿Es una de las que percibes como muy peligrosas?

- No, de las otras.

Se miraron entre sí.

- No tenemos nada que perder, así que vamos –dijo Ithilwen.

Gabriel se adelantó y se puso encima de la runa, pero no ocurrió nada.

- Primero hay que cargarla, permíteme.

Ithilwen se acercó y agachándose puso una mano sobre la runa. Poco después una luz empezó a recorrer las líneas hasta iluminarla por completo.

- Ya casi está… ¡AH! –exclamó alarmada Ithilwen.

Y para el espanto de los otros todas las runas se iluminaron de repente e Ithilwen desapareció.

- ¡Ithilwen! –exclamó Gabriel preocupado.

- Tranquilo, la runa debió activarse. La cuestión es cómo se han cargado las otras runas…

- Después, ahora vamos.

Gabriel se puso encima de la runa y al instante también desapareció. Dolor fue lo único que sintió durante los siguientes segundos antes de reaparecer en otro lugar. Su bastón iluminó la sala anteriormente a oscuras y no tardó en localizar a Ithilwen en el suelo cerca de él. Se acercó rápidamente.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Cuando la runa estaba casi cargada de repente empezó a absorber una cantidad mucho mayor de la que le estaba dando. Sólo necesito descansar un momento. Esto requirió más energía de la que suponía.

No tardaron en aparecer por orden los demás, también sorprendidos por el dolor (exceptuando a los autómatas, claro). Repitieron las explicaciones y supusieron que eran mecanismos de seguridad por parte de las runas secundarias.

Miraron a su alrededor, pero estaban en otra sala igual que la de antes, pero con un único dibujo blanco en el suelo. En 2 de las paredes había aberturas para ir a quién sabe dónde.

- ¿Hacía donde ahora?

Remus se volvió a transformar (sin romper la túnica que Dereck había conjurado para ese propósito) y empezó a usar sus sentidos. Ahora que ya estaba algo más acostumbrado y más o menos sabía lo que esperar, no tardó en hacerles un gesto para que lo siguieran por una de las aberturas.

Caminaron por otro largo pasillo durante bastante rato, hasta que llegaron a otra sala igualita a la de antes, con las mismas 5 runas en la misma posición. Remus se acercó a ellas e hizo lo mismo que antes de transformarse.

- Ésta –señaló a la segunda empezando a contar por la izquierda.

- Si va a consumir tanta energía como antes, creo poder hacerlo como mucho un par de veces más –dijo Ithilwen.

- Déjame intentar algo antes –respondió Gabriel.

Se acercó a la runa y cogiendo algunos PL (polvos de Lylian) de la bolsita, los esparció por encima concentrándose en 'cargar el mecanismo'. La runa empezó a iluminarse al igual que antes, pero se detuvo a la mitad.

- Parece que la cantidad es insuficiente. Prueba a coger más.

Gabriel hizo caso del consejo y repitió el proceso. La runa volvió a iluminarse, pero pronto la energía se desvió hacia las otras runas quedando esa como al principio. En cambio 3 de las 4 runas restantes se habían iluminado y activado.

- Esto está pensado para consumir la energía del que lo intente –concluyó la elfa-. En caso de que la criatura hubiera obtenido los otros 2 cristales.

El pelirrojo repitió el proceso y una vez que todas las runas estuvieron cargadas, se colocó encima de esa y desapareció a un nuevo lugar.

Esa fue la rutina durante las siguientes horas, y la verdad es que empezaban a creer que estaban caminando en círculos ya que todo era idéntico, las salas con 5 runas, las salas con dos aberturas, los pasillos largos… Las únicas diferencias eran la abertura al principio y la runa al final.

Pronto sus estómagos empezaron a quejarse por la falta de alimento, pues hacía tiempo que había pasado la hora de la cena.

- ¿Queda algo de comida? –preguntó Dereck mientras caminaban por uno de esos largos pasillos.

- Grrrrrr –negó Remus en su nueva forma lobuna.

- Yo tampoco –dijo Ithilwen-, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

- Si recuerdo bien queda algo de pan, queso y algunas latas de comida envasada –respondió Gabriel.

- ¿Tienes comida? –preguntó Remus curioso transformándose de nuevo para poder hablar.

- Después de pasear por Egipto todo el día sin comer consideramos necesario hacer algunas compras de suministros en Grecia.

- Entonces pararemos una vez lleguemos a la sala de las runas de este nivel. Allí comeremos y descansaremos mientras los autómatas vigilan por si ocurre algo. Hoy ha sido un largo día.

* * *

Fin de capíluto. Y como disculpa por el retraso:

* * *

**ESCENA FALSA**

- ¿Conoces algo llamado casualidad? –respondió el pelirrojo medio sarcásticamente-. Es así como se le llama al hecho de que si va a ocurrir algo en algún sitio al que hay posibilidades de que yo aparezca, ocurrirán sin dudarlo cuando yo esté allí ya sea porque soy un imán para los problemas o quizás por a lo mejor no soy más que un personaje de una historia de ficción cuyo autor ha decidido meterme en este tipo de situaciones sólo para que los demás puedan seguir diciendo que soy un imán para los problemas. ¡EH! ¡AUTOR! ¡No me podías al menos hacer el personaje de un videojuego que cada vez que dice o piensa pausa…

De repente el mundo se congeló alrededor de Gabriel y éste ya no se encontraba tan cansado. Delante suya aparecieron unas palabras cual menú de videojuego.

- Cargar, guardar, objetivos, inventario, opciones, salir… ¿Esto es real? ¡No me…!

Una voz femenina lo interrumpió diciendo:

- Durante la pausa están prohibidas las palabras malsonantes y cualquier acto que no sea aprobado para un público mayor de 7 años. Tu intento de romper la regla implica que pierdes el acceso al menú pausa durante los próximos 2 meses.

El mundo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad y tanto Ithilwen como Dereck lo miraban raro.

Nadie habló durante el siguiente minuto.

- Creo que necesito una siesta.

**…**

Dos meses después…

- Veamos si aquello fue real o no… ¡Pausa!

El mundo alrededor de Harry quedó congelado y el mismo menú que ya casi se había convencido a sí mismo que había sido una alucinación apareció.

- Su castigo ha concluido. Disfrute del menú pausa –escuchó decir.

Harry fue mirando todas las opciones y gracias a que venían explicadas tuvo una mejor idea de lo que era todo aquello. Al acabar sonrió.

- Guardar memorias y habilidades… hecho. Ahora cargar partida. Volvamos a tener 7 años.

Unos minutos después Harry despertó en el armario bajo las escaleras. Pensó en pausa y una vez que todo estaba congelado se palpó a sí mismo.

- Cuerpo de niño de 7 años… muy bien, es hora de armarla. ¡Gracias autor! ¡Retiro todo lo que pensé en tu contra!


	33. Capítulo 33: Piedras en el camino 1

**Capítulo 33: Piedras en el camino (1ª parte)**

_Allí estaba, de pie en la oscuridad, con sus ojos fijos en el pequeño cristal que tenía en la mano, el cual brillaba tenuemente._

_**(Hymne – Era)**_

_**IN TU PATE DEL CAT**_

_La figura, irreconocible no solo para la falta de luz, sino también por el hecho de que su cara estaba oculta tras la capucha que lo cubría, dejando ver sólo su boca y mentón, estaba allí, quieta y sin prestar atención a su entorno._

_**PONTENTE NEL CALLUSTA**_

_No, la persona estaba completamente inmersa en sus propias cavilaciones, ignorando todo a su alrededor._

_**FROMLUPIDE DEL CAT**_

_De hecho ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de los susurros que parecían estar apareciendo de la nada._

_**ET TE MI MIMATIUS STAL**_

_Los cuales parecían estar acompañados por un sonido de fondo que iba aumentando de volumen lentamente._

_**INTRENDE DE PALMITE**_

_Hasta que era lo suficientemente audible como para distinguir que era música._

_**REGRESSE DE MONTE CHRIST**_

_- ¿Acaso… acaso merece la pena seguir?_

_**I MANITORES SOLITUDI ME**_

_- Ya he perdido demasiado… Tengo… tengo miedo… de perderlo de nuevo. De sufrir de nuevo. De volver a pasar por lo mismo._

_Cerró los ojos y de ellos empezaron a salir lágrimas. Estaba cansado de sufrir y luchar en una guerra que no era suya. ¿Y para qué? Para nada. Hacía mucho que las razones por las que luchaba habían desaparecido… un mundo atrás._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los susurros, después de un rato de seguir sin que él se diera cuenta, fueron sustituidos por una voz femenina, llamando así su atención._

_**SENZO MIO AVENTO RE AVE**_

_**SENZO MALETTI A VARE MALE**_

_Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba eso el sol empezó a salir en el horizonte, iluminando poco a poco todo a su alrededor._

_**SENZO DIVANO MENTIRE**_

_**SENZO**_

_**IN VERITATI A VALE**_

_**SENZO MI ADORE**_

_De alguna forma esa voz femenina lo estaba haciendo sentirse mejor, y por primera vez empezó de verdad a prestar atención al resto de la música._

_**SENZO MIO AVENTO RE AVE**_

_**SENZO MALETTI A VARE MALE**_

_**SENZO DIVANO MENTIRE**_

_**SENZO**_

_**IN VERITATI A VALE**_

_**SENZO MI ADORE**_

_**IN TU PATE DEL CAT- - - - - - - - -**__**O TEMO**_

_**PONTENTE NEL CALLUSTA- - - - - - - - -**__**DIO**_

_**FROMLUPIDE DEL CAT- - - - - - - - -**__**AMANTI**_

_**ET TE MI MIMATIUS STAL- - - - - - - - -**__**ORE**_

_**INTRENDE DE PALMITE- - - - - - - - -**__**DEVONI**_

_**REGRESSE DE MONTE CHRIST- - - - - - - - -**__**INTORE**_

_**I MANITORES SOLITUDI ME- - - - - - - - -**__**RA ANTE MIA RO**_

_Y aunque no entendía la música ni el idioma en el que estaba siendo cantada, allí en Grecia mientras veía el amanecer, un nuevo sentimiento empezó a embargarlo, una emoción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo._

_Esperanza._

_Y con ella los pensamientos de desánimo fueron sustituidos por sus contrarios. Ver el vaso medio lleno en vez de medio vacío._

_Tenía una nueva oportunidad._

_Cerró la mano sobre el cristal y aplicó su magia para activarlo, transportándolo lejos de allí, en un viaje que ya conocía pero con la intención de cambiar el resultado._

_Apareció en el claro de un bosque, y sin más dilación empezó a caminar en una dirección ya familiar._

_**IN TU PATE DEL CAT**_

_La música, que parecía haberlo seguido, seguía sonando…_

_**PONTENTE NEL CALLUSTA**_

… _manteniendo en él esa sensación de esperanza…_

_**FROMLUPIDE DEL CAT**_

… _y de que todo era posible._

_**ET TE MI MIMATIUS STAL**_

_Pronto empezó a escuchar de fondo ruidos de batalla, los cuales también le recordaban al pasado._

_**INTRENDE DE PALMITE**_

_¿Había llegado a tiempo?_

_**REGRESSE DE MONTE CHRIST**_

_Llegó al lugar de la batalla para ver a varios elfos y varias extrañas criaturas vestidas en túnicas egipcias. Reconoció a una pequeña niña elfa escondida tras los árboles._

_**I MANITORES SOLITUDI ME**_

_Parece que sí._

_Varios elfos yacían muertos en el suelo, y el resto habían sido desarmados y mantenidos presos a punta de espada por las extrañas criaturas._

_Entre ellos había una figura de aspecto humano y piel grisácea que parecía estar gritando algo en un idioma que él no entendía. Élfico probablemente._

_Desde su posición activó los guantes del traje, los cuales le permitieron entender lo dicho._

_- ¡SAL NIÑA O MATO A TU HERMANA!_

_- ¡NO! ¡VETE HERMANA! –gritó una elfa que estaba siendo sujetada por una de las criaturas._

_Pero la niña salió al descubierto._

_- ¡No les hagas daño!_

_El hombre sonrió maliciosamente mientras empezó a formar en su mano una bola de energía negra._

_- Soltad a la elfa, matad al resto._

_El encapuchado cogió un puñado de polvos de una bolsita que tenía atada a su cinturón y se los roció a sí mismo._

_Los siguientes segundos fueron eternos…_

_**IN TU PATE DEL CAT- - - - - - - - -**__**O TEMO**_

_**PONTENTE NEL CALLUSTA- - - - - - - - -**__**DIO**_

_**FROMLUPIDE DEL CAT- - - - - - - - -**__**AMANTI**_

_**ET TE MI MIMATIUS STAL- - - - - - - - -**__**ORE**_

_**INTRENDE DE PALMITE- - - - - - - - -**__**DEVONI**_

_**REGRESSE DE MONTE CHRIST- - - - - - - - -**__**INTORE**_

_**I MANITORES SOLITUDI ME- - - - - - - - -**__**RA ANTE MIA RO**_

_Pues si los polvos de Lylian le habían permitido viajar en el tiempo en una ocasión, ¿qué era comparado a eso ralentizarlo?_

_Ser durante unos segundos más rápido que Flash después de haberse tomado una dosis muy fuerte de cafeína._

_Tiempo de sobra para quitarles las armas a esas criaturas, clavárselas en sus pechos, apartar a los elfos de ellos y ponerse delante de la niña justo antes de que el hombre lanzara hacia ella la bola negra._

_**NA NÁ NANA NA NAAAA**_

_**OÉ**_

_**AH AH AHHHHHH**_

_**NA NÁ NANA NA NAAAA**_

_**OÉ**_

_**AH AH AHHHHHH**_

_**AHAHAHAHAHAH**_

_**O TEMO**_

_**DIO**_

_**AMANTI**_

_**ORE**_

_**DEVONI**_

_**INTORE**_

_**RA ANTE MIA RO**_

_**IN TU PATE DEL CAT- - - - - - - - -**__**O TEMO- - - - - - - - -**__**NA NÁ NANA NA NAAAA**_

_**PONTENTE NEL CALLUSTA- - - - - - - - -**__**DIO- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**__**OÉ**_

_**FROMLUPIDE DEL CAT- - - - - - - - -**__**AMANTI- - - - - - - - -**__**AH AH AHHHHHH**_

_**ET TE MI MIMATIUS STAL- - - - - - - - -**__**ORE- - - - - - - - -**__**NA NÁ NANA NA NAAAA**_

_**INTRENDE DE PALMITE- - - - - - - - -**__**DEVONI- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**__**OÉ**_

_**REGRESSE DE MONTE CHRIST- - - - - - - - -**__**INTORE- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**__**AH AH AHHHHHH**_

_**I MANITORES SOLITUDI ME- - - - - - - - -**__**RA ANTE MIA RO- - - - - - - - -**__**AHAHAHAHAHAH**_

_Justo cuando el efecto de los polvos de Lylian terminaba, el encapuchado empezó a realizar unos gestos con sus manos cargadas de magia, acabando al final formando una circunferencia en el aire._

_- ¡Espejo generoso!_

_Justo a tiempo formó una superficie reflectante en la que la bola de energía entró y segundos más tarde salió reflejada hacia el hombre que la había creado y lanzado; quién, sorprendido ante la repentina aparición del encapuchado, no se apartó; dándole de lleno._

_BOOM._

_Nadie se movió durante unos instantes debido a la sorpresa, pero los elfos, al verse libres, aprovecharon para acabar con algunas de las criaturas que no reaccionaron a tiempo._

_- ¿Quién osa interponerse en mi camino? –dijo con odio el hombre a pesar de que no parecía importarle tener el cuerpo parcialmente destrozado, aunque ya estaba regenerándose a una velocidad increíble._

_- ¿Yo? No soy más que un simple viajero. Un don nadie._

_Miró ligeramente hacia la elfa en el suelo, que lo miraba con un profundo agradecimiento en los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos verdes._

_Ithilwen._

_- El viajero del silencio vino a rescatarme –murmuró la niña pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los que estaban atendiendo la escucharan-. Tal como en mi sueño._

_Aprovechando que el hombre delante de él aún estaba demasiado herido como para poder moverse, el encapuchado se agachó para coger una brizna de hierba. Después se llevó la mano a la cabeza por debajo de la capucha para quitarla poco después con un pelo suyo. Juntó ambos objetos en una mano y concentrando su poder gritó:_

_- ¡Bendición del guerrero: Protector!_

_Tiró los objetos al aire mientras una luz azul salió de debajo de sus ropas provenientes de su brazo izquierdo. La luz impactó en los objetos, creando a partir de ellos a un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, supuestamente igual en aspecto a la persona de la cual provenía el cabello, en este caso el encapuchado._

_- Llévate a la niña de aquí. Yo he de ocuparme de un inmortal._

_El clon asintió, se giró, cogió a la niña y salió corriendo de allí, pero no antes de que ella pudiera decir:_

_- Gracias… Idhrenohtar._

**…**

Gabriel se despertó sobresaltado ante el extraño sueño que acababa de tener. No tardó en recordar que estaba en una de las salas del laberinto en la montaña. ¿Cómo se había quedado dormido? Había estado meditando, pero al parecer su mente estaba tan cansada que simplemente desconectó.

Miró a su alrededor y observó como Remus y Dereck seguían durmiendo profundamente; mientras que Ithilwen estaba sentada mirando fijamente el fuego que habían encendido para mantenerse calientes (Remus había intentado usar hechizos con ese fin, sin embargo habían sido inútiles; el lugar parecía absorber la magia de los hechizos). Los autómatas se encontraban vigilando por si ocurría algo.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- No –respondió Ithilwen en un hilo de voz.

Gabriel se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y pasó tentativamente un brazo sobre sus hombros, inseguro de si debía hacerlo, pero queriendo confortarla de alguna manera.

- Yo tampoco –mencionó intentando distraerla, aunque fuera temporalmente-. He tenido un sueño algo extraño.

- ¿De qué iba?

- Había varios elfos luchando contra extrañas criaturas que portaban ropajes egipcios. Entre ellos destacaba uno de aspecto humano y piel grisácea que parecía ser el líder. Él lanzó una bola de energía a uno de los elfos, pero entonces aparecí yo e hice algo que reflejó la bola de energía hacia su dueño, hiriéndole gravemente.

- Curioso.

- Aún así esa criatura empezó a regenerarse rápidamente, por lo que cogí una brizna de hierba y un pelo mío y… esa parte está algo más borrosa. Recuerdo gritar algo y tirar los objetos al aire. Entonces de debajo mi ropa salió una luz azulada que impactó en los objetos y creó una especie de clon mío.

- Eso suena a… un tipo de bendición muy avanzada.

- ¿Bendición?

- Supongo que aún no sabes nada sobre el tema.

Ithilwen caviló por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

- No estoy segura de que la magia de traducción que puse sobre nosotros sea lo suficientemente fuerte en este lugar como para traducir la explicación bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de 'magia de traducción'?

- Me refiero a la magia que puse sobre nosotros para entendernos a pesar de hablar distintos idiomas. Ni Dereck ni tú no entendéis el élfico y yo no entiendo vuestro… inglés creo que era; así que antes de preguntar a Dereck quien era, puse sobre mí misma una capa de magia parecida a la de Ávalon para entender todo lo que dijera y que todo lo que yo dijera lo entendiera. El problema es que aunque en condiciones normales dura mucho tiempo, no es permanente y este lugar parece estar consumiéndola aún más rápido. Una vez gastada no podré volver a ponerla, o al menos no aquí. Lo primero en fallar serían las palabras sin traducción directa pero que el conjuro se esfuerza por hacernos comprender.

- Entiendo. ¿Cuánto le queda al hechizo?

- Como mucho un par de horas. Después ya no podremos comunicarnos si no se nos ocurre algo.

- Nosotros podríamos hacer de intérpretes –mencionó el autómata más cercano a ellos-. Cuando Lylian nos creó puso en nosotros una magia parecida a la que mencionas. La diferencia es que en nosotros está directamente unida a nuestras fuentes de energía, por lo que a pesar de que este lugar parece estar absorbiendo nuestra magia, no lo está haciendo lo suficientemente rápido.

- Si este lugar está absorbiendo magia, ¿qué hay de los objetos mágicos que estamos llevando?

- Nuestros sensores indican que la sala sólo está absorbiendo la magia que está activa, es decir, usándose de una forma u otra, como la que nosotros estamos usando para entenderos y hablaros. Al resto parece no estar haciéndole nada, como a la ropa que llevas puesta. La magia de la mochila que llevas puesta en cambio sí que está siendo consumida.

- ¿Qué pasa cuando se le acabe la magia?

- La magia que esté activa será anulada y no podrá volver a cargarse mientras estemos en este lugar.

- Pero… ¿y lo que llevo dentro? ¿Qué le pasará?

- … mis sensores no detectan nada en el interior. Es como si estuviera vacía. Las únicas magias que están siendo consumidas son las que la está haciendo invisible e intangible.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si no son pocas las cosas que llevo dentro.

- Existen otros tipos de magia en la mochila que al no estar en uso no están siendo consumidas, pero ninguna de ellas ha reaccionado a mis sensores mágicos, por lo que no hay una que esté ocultando los objetos. Simplemente no están.

- ¿Puedes decirnos que otras capas mágicas hay? –preguntó Ithilwen.

- La mayoría parecen ser sobre seguridad. Después hay una que parece enlazarlo todo al heredero. Y por último existen varias sobre transporte.

- ¿Transporte? –preguntó un cada vez más confuso Gabriel, pero para su alivio Ithilwen parecía saber por dónde iban los tiros.

- ¿Cuál es el origen de las capas?

- Menos las que están siendo consumidas, el resto tiene trazos de provenir de runas.

(Recordad que el autómata tiene encima el hechizo de traducción, por lo tanto es cosa del hechizo el que el autómata esté usando términos que Gabriel entiende y al mismo tiempo no).

- Entiendo –Ithilwen miró hacia el pelirrojo-. Tus pertenencias realmente no están dentro de la mochila. Ahí sólo hay un portal que te permite acceder a los objetos, los cuales se encuentran en otro lugar.

A partir de esa explicación a Gabriel le vino a la mente el andén 9 y ¾, cuyo punto de acceso desde el lado muggle era una columna de la estación.

Se preguntó mentalmente porqué no habían puesto en la mochila simplemente hechizos de expansión y por el estilo, tal y como hacían con los baúles. Sin embargo recordó una de las muchas cosas que Berengar le había intentado enseñar:

_**Flash Back**_

_- Muchas veces la pregunta que te tienes que hacer no es '¿cómo hacer esto?' sino '¿cómo debería hacer esto?'_

_- ¿No es lo mismo?_

_- No. Hay muchas formas de hacer las cosas, unas más fáciles, otras más rápidas, otras más cansadas, otras con mejores o peores resultados… –Berengar se quedó callado un momento mientras pensaba en algo-. Pongamos un ejemplo, digamos que tienes que llevar una serie de objetos de tamaños y pesos variados de un aula del castillo a otra que está lejos. Sólo dispones de tu varita para hacerlo. ¿Cómo lo harías?_

_- … -Harry lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder-. Utilizaría el 'movilicorpus' para llevarlos._

_- Una solución rápida el usar ese conjuro que levita varios objetos al mismo tiempo, aunque un poco difícil._

_- ¿Qué tiene de difícil?_

_- Nunca lo has usado antes después de aprenderlo, ¿verdad? Por si no lo recuerdas, ese hechizo conlleva concentración para llevarlos a todos a la vez. Y al mismo tiempo tu magia carece del aguante necesario como para hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Probablemente y si uno no tiene la suficiente práctica se cansaría antes del final. Cuando lo aprendiste en clase lo usabas con libros, los cuales no son muy pesados, pero objetos más grandes…_

_- ¿Aguante?_

_- ¿Por qué crees que la gente queda físicamente agotada cuando realiza muchos hechizos en poco tiempo? La mayoría carece de resistencia. Ya conoces la diferencia entre fuerza y resistencia físicas. Lo mismo sucede con el poder y aguante mágicos._

_- Entiendo… ¿Y si se les pusiera hechizos peso-pluma?_

_- Resultaría más sencillo para ti, sí. Sin embargo estarías perdiendo tiempo y energía antes de empezar, aunque hagas el trayecto más sencillo. Además al finalizar tendrías que quitarles todos los hechizos de nuevo._

_- ¿No hay algún hechizo para que los objetos simplemente leviten detrás de mí sin tener que concentrarme en ello?_

_- No importa si lo hay ya que tú no lo conoces; ¿qué vas a hacer, ir a buscarlo y aprenderlo gastando no sé cuánto tiempo? Si lo conocieras sería la solución ideal. Uno: sería algo sencillo, un único hechizo. Dos: sería algo rápido, no tendrías que detenerte a hacer más cosas. Tres: algo que requiere el mínimo esfuerzo, no requeriría concentración constante ni más magia que la inicial. Pero como no lo conoces tu primer instinto fue realizar lo que te parecía más sencillo porque solo necesitabas un único hechizo. Sin embargo como bien sabes las apariencias engañan._

_- ¿No sería más lógico que enseñaran entonces un hechizo así?_

_- Olvídate del hechizo, eso es sólo el ejemplo. La cuestión es que la gente tiende a hacer siempre lo aparentemente más sencillo, cuando lo que deberían hacer es lo que les compense más. ¿Qué me compensa más en este momento? ¿Hacer algo rápido? ¿Hacerlo de la forma más simple posible por muy lenta que sea? ¿Quizás usando el menor esfuerzo posible? ¿Qué quiero que ocurra? ¿Algo momentáneo? ¿Temporal? ¿Lo más duradero posible? En el ejemplo del hechizo: ¿Los levito de uno en uno ya que es más sencillo aunque pierda más tiempo? ¿Los hago más ligeros antes? ¿Los llevo todos a la vez? ¿Los encojo para llevármelos todos a la vez en el bolsillo? ¿Pido ayuda a alguien para hacerlo entre los dos? ¿Hago un translador para llevarlos todos al instante? ¿Construyo un portal interdimensional permanente entre ambas aulas?_

_Las soluciones empezaban a sonar disparatadas, pero a Harry le empezaba a quedar claro lo que su maestro intentaba explicarle._

_- Y esto no es sólo para la magia. En tu día a día tienes decenas de tareas que tienes que realizar y no te das cuenta de ello. Imagínate que quieres cenar por ejemplo. ¿Vas a un restaurante? ¿Llamas a uno pidiendo comida para llevar? ¿Cuál es el más barato? ¿En cuál sirven la mejor comida? ¿Compensa ir personalmente a recoger la comida para no pagar el servicio a domicilio? ¿Vas a comprarte tú mismo la comida y te la preparas? ¿Entras en la casa de alguien para robarles la comida que tengan? ¿Vas al campo y compras todo recién salido de la huerta y con una calidad inmejorable? ¿Te molestas en buscar a alguno de los mejores chefs del mundo para que te prepare la mejor comida que hayas probado jamás costándote una fortuna? Otro ejemplo. Imagínate que tienes que construir una silla. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Qué material usas? ¿Madera? ¿Piedra? ¿Arcilla? ¿Cuál es más caro? ¿Cuál es más sencillo de moldear? ¿Cómo la haces? ¿Un simple taburete? ¿Le pones un respaldo? ¿Lo haces para unos cuantos usos o para que te dure toda la vida?_

_Berengar vio a su alumno algo confuso pero pensativo._

_- En la vida hay más de una forma de lograr un objetivo. Reflexiona en ello._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

"Si recuerdo lo que dijo Berengar sobre las runas es que sus efectos son más estables y duraderos" –pensó Gabriel. Una vez más se arrepentía de no haber estudiado nunca esa asignatura, pues lo que le había mencionado su maestro sobre ella había sonado muy interesante; mucho más que cuando Hermione la describía, claro que ella no tenía mucha labia que digamos. Era una pena que no hubiera tiempo para estudiarla. Quizás en el futuro, si sobrevivía.

- ¿Y no conoces algún otro idioma aparte del élfico?

- Sí. Como segunda lengua tengo el idioma de los humanos de estas islas, ya que en ocasiones mi familia y yo íbamos a sus ciudades. A parte de ese puedo desenvolverme mínimamente en el de los Guardianes, que es una mezcla de varios idiomas antiguos. Nunca he necesitado más. Incluso para leer tus cartas sólo precisaba de algo de magia.

- ¿Guardianes? –murmuró confuso un segundo antes de recordar que era así como se llamaban los habitantes de Ávalon. Luego volvió a fruncir el ceño en confusión ante lo de 'estas islas'. Cierto, estaba en una isla, ¿pero dónde? No se lo había preguntado hasta ahora. Iba a preguntarlo pero entonces recordó a dónde había estado enviando sus cartas: A Japón- ¿Japonés? ¿Hablas japonés?

- Sí… ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

- _Porque yo sé hablar japonés _–respondió en ese idioma.

Ahora fue el turno de Ithilwen de sorprenderse al escuchar las palabras sin que la magia de traducción hiciera efecto.

- _¿Cuándo aprendiste? _–respondió en el mismo idioma.

_- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que al beber la poción que Berengar me preparó y realizar aquel viaje aprendí, entre otras cosas, un idioma? Fue este. Y desde entonces he estado practicándolo un poco con él, además de que me obligó a ampliar mi vocabulario… No sabré leerlo o escribirlo, pero lo hablo perfectamente, o eso creo._

Ithilwen sonrió. La comunicación ya no era un problema y ahora además podría escuchar la voz de Idhrenohtar directamente y no modificada por la magia. "Hermosa" –pensó-. "Seguro que madre pensaría lo mismo si pudiera escucharle, o Caladhiel…"

Al volver a pensar en su hermana su semblante volvió a entristecerse, tal y como estaba antes de que Gabriel empezara a hablar con ella.

El pelirrojo lo notó, por lo que volvió a la carga.

- _Hábleme de las bendiciones ahora que no tienes que preocuparte por el hechizo traductor._

Ithilwen estuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de empezar la explicación.

_- Hace mucho tiempo, poco después de la época de los nueve, los elfos…_

La elfa fue interrumpida por uno de los autómatas.

- ¡Alerta! Algo se acerca.

No hizo falta decir más. Ambos se levantaron en el acto y fueron a por sus armas.

- ¡Remus! ¡Dereck! ¡Despertad! –les susurró el pelirrojo mientras los movía para despertarlos.

Los aludidos se despertaron sobresaltados.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Los autómatas han detectado a…

No pudo decir más porque en ese momento entraron en la sala varios seres de roca con cierto parecido a los goblins que rápidamente intentaron atacarlos, pero los autómatas estaban listos y los interceptaron, bloqueando uno de ellos la entrada para que no pudieran entrar más.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? –preguntó Remus mientras intentaba lanzarles algún hechizo, pero al igual que al intentar encender un fuego, no salía nada de su varita.

- Goblins de roca –respondió Gabriel mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un par de ellos, ya que reconocía a las criaturas como una de las que Berengar había llevado a Hagrid para las clases-. ¿Cómo puede haber aquí? No son de esta zona… ¡Y Remus, pon más poder en tus hechizos o transfórmate para luchar!

- ¿Sabes más sobre estos goblins? –preguntó Dereck.

- Sí. Son criaturas muy perezosas, capaces de hibernar durante décadas. Sólo necesitan roca y magia para sobrevivir, y sólo despiertan cuando detectan magia en su territorio para buscar su origen, absorberla y reproducirse. Eran… originarios en las regiones frías y rocosas del norte de Noruega y Finlandia, cerca de asentamientos de criaturas mágicas; pero fueron extinguidos casi todos en busca de su corazón, su única parte no rocosa y valiosísima como ingrediente de pociones… ¿Cómo puede haber aquí?

- _Probablemente mi antepasado trajo alguno aquí. Después de todo ¿qué mejor forma de usar la magia que nos han estado absorbiendo desde el momento que entramos que para crear defensores? _–respondió Ithilwen en japonés, ya que aunque el hechizo aún tenía que traducir para Remus y Dereck, no lo tenía que hacer para Gabriel y así se ahorraba magia.

- _¿Hablas japonés? _–cuestionó Dereck en el mismo idioma antes de volver al inglés y cambiando rápidamente de tema-. Bueno, eso no importa. ¿Debilidades, Gabriel?

- Es roca, nada que no pueda dañar eso va a tener efecto alguno. ¡Así que destrózala en mil pedazos!

Y diciendo eso hizo añicos uno con un poderoso bombarda que tardó unos segundos en cargar con su bastón.

Remus empezó también a lanzar bombardas más poderosos, pero entre que la varita no era capaz de cargar demasiado sus hechizos y de que nunca había necesitado antes hacerlo; el máximo efecto que estaba teniendo era lanzarlos por los aires hacia atrás y creando grietas en las zonas de impacto.

- ¿Y dañando el corazón ese? –volvió a preguntar Dereck.

- Cualquier rasguño se curaría siempre que esté cerca de material rocoso. La única solución sería quitárselo o destruirlo completamente para evitar la regeneración y para ello debes destrozar la roca que lo cubre.

- ¡Pero dijiste que el corazón no era rocoso! –exclamó entre los cada vez mayores ruidos de batalla que había debido al aumento de goblins de roca, ya que el autómata que había estado taponándolos en la entrada fue empujado hacia atrás-. ¿Tiene alguna debilidad especial? ¿Algo a lo que sea más susceptible?

- ¡Estoy pensando! –respondió Gabriel esquivando las embestidas de varios y golpeándolos como respuesta con su bastón, pero digamos que la madera golpeando la roca… mucho efecto no tiene; ya era mucho que no se rompiera ante los golpes-. ¡Pero no recuerdo que mencionaran algo en concreto sobre el corazón!

Ithilwen había desenvainado su espada y la estaba usando para cortar todo lo que se le ponía a mano. Normalmente esto no sería tarea fácil, sobre todo con una espada de metal corriente y/o poco afilada; sin embargo la suya no era para nada corriente.

Esta arma tiene sus inicios en una daga ceremonial que en la época de los nueve daban a los considerados maestros guerreros como acto simbólico. Estaban hechas a partir de un 'trozo de cielo' (metal extraído de meteoritos) que cayó cerca de ellos. El material había probado ser a la vez muy duradero pero nada duro, capaz de cortar casi cualquier material pero al mismo tiempo se rompía fácilmente ante otros metales. Pocas dagas sobrevivieron mucho tiempo, sólo aquellas no usadas en combate.

Con el tiempo la daga pasó de unas manos a otras hasta acabar rota durante una batalla entre elfos y enanos, la cual ganaron estos últimos. Uno de los enanos, encargado de saquear los cadáveres, recogió los restos de la daga y los llevó a las forjas enanas, pues estaba impresionado de a pesar de la apariencia tan antigua que tenía de cómo había cortado y atravesado todo lo que no fueran armas o sus cotas de malla. Allí hicieron todas las pruebas posibles para saber qué era, pero era algo que no habían visto nunca antes.

El líder del clan mandó fundir el metal, mezclarlo con sus mejores materiales usando procesos que sólo ellos conocían para hacer de ello una obra digna de la fama que tenían con la forja. Tres lingotes de metal añadieron a la mezcla, los 3 grandes tesoros de la forja enana: El primero era el denominado 'metal enano', fusión única de 7 metales comunes en proporciones desconocidas y que nadie aparte de ellos pudo recrear (oro, plata, azogue, estaño, cobre, hierro y plomo); una aleación con propiedades únicas. El segundo era aquel por el que los enanos tenían tanta fama: mithril, el metal más valioso de la época y que sólo ellos sabían cómo extraer y procesar. El tercero y último era el más escaso de todos: oricalco (orichalcum), metal legendario encontrado sólo en la Atlántida y del que estaban hechas sus impenetrables murallas; puede que no fuera el más duro o el más valioso, pero su principal propiedad era la capacidad de resistir el poder de los dioses (magia). Ningún titán, dios griego, egipcio o nórdico podía destruirlas.

¿El resultado? Una enorme hacha de guerra que fue temida durante el principio de la gran guerra (antes de la creación del Rolgbrat). No importaba cual fuera su oponente. Humano, elfo, enano, criatura mítica… todo sucumbía a su paso, y gracias a la superior fuerza del enano que la empuñaba no había casi escudo o armadura que se le resistiera. Además poseía una dureza y aguantes superiores a cualquier otra de sus propias armas, por lo que no se deterioraba al chocar contra material alguno (aunque no consiguiera romperlo a la primera). Su momento de mayor fama fue cuando consiguió atravesar la armadura de Sekhmet (diosa egipcia de la guerra y el desierto que luchaba en el bando de Lylian) y rebanarle un brazo. Y aunque más adelante lo pudo regenerar, la hazaña ya había sido hecha: Esa arma era capaz de luchar e incluso herir a un dios.

Todos querían tal arma, muchos lucharon para conseguirla; humanos, elfos, los mismos enanos… todos acabaron muertos a manos de la misma. Sólo mediante un ardid pudo el Maestro robarla y sustituirla por una réplica falsa.

Sabiendo que tal arma sería un blanco para todos (los del bando de Lylian querrían usarla, y los del bando de Zeus harían lo que fuera para recuperarla) una vez que se percataran del robo, buscó en secreto al mejor herrero elfo y le mandó fundirla.

'Imposible' -le respondió-. 'No conocemos los secretos que los enanos usan para generar tanto calor. Si lo conociéramos ya lo habríamos usado para aprovechar el armamento de mithril que los enanos usan.'

Después de pensar durante días en una solución sin llegar a ninguna y observar como la noticia del robo se extendía, el Maestro fue a pedir consejo a la persona en la que más confiaba:

Su madre.

'Vuelve al herrero y mándale crear una funda que la cubra perfectamente. Utiliza tu poder como Wermanint para sellarla con varios condicionantes. Ocúltala entre las reliquias de alguno de los clanes élficos.'

Eso hizo. El herrero elfo recubrió el arma en un material que aunque no muy resistente era el que mejor absorbía "poder divino". Luego el Maestro usó su poder para sellarlo y por último inscribieron en la superficie del ahora prisma las condiciones para abrirlo: _"Para obtener el arma que aquí se guarda un maestro en el arte de la forja de raza no enana debes ser. Deberás haber forjado bellas espadas con los ojos vendados. Deberás haber obtenido un metal único proveniente del cielo. Deberás haber creado de forma artificial una substancia que es metal y al mismo tiempo no lo es. Deberás jurar que en el caso de obtener esta arma deberás fundirla, mezclarla con los nuevos materiales y crear una espada a partir de la mezcla. Deberás ser capaz de generar el calor necesario para esta tarea."_

Tal y como esperaba el Maestro se tardaría mucho tiempo en cumplir esas condiciones; 5937 años para ser exactos. Entonces una joven elfa interesada en el arte de la forja estudiaría todo lo que su pueblo sabía del tema y después viajaría (disfrazada) por el mundo con el fin de aprender los avances del mundo humano sobre su pasión. Cumpliría sin darse las diversas condiciones y al volver a Ávalon encontraría el arma. Fascinada por el desafío lo realizaría y cumpliría añadiendo además sus propias modificaciones y encantamientos, convirtiendo la tan afamada hacha en una hermosa espada en un proceso que duró décadas.

El resultado final fue una transformación brutal: Lo que antes había sido un arma lenta diseñada para golpes poderosos y profundos; era ahora un arma diseñada para golpes y cortes rápidos y sucesivos. Había perdido cierta potencia, pero era mucho más ligera y sencilla de manejar.

¿Y quién era esa elfa? Pues era la madre de Ithilwen.

Y al contrario que su madre, a Ithilwen se le daba mejor el uso de la espada y por tanto era capaz de sacarle un mayor potencial; tal y como estaba haciendo ahora contra esas criaturas de piedra. No había goblin a su paso que no estuviera perdiendo algún pedazo de roca, por mucho que estos se volvieran a juntar.

- ¡Lo único que recuerdo es que era una substancia gelatinosa recubierta por una especie de corteza rocosa muy fina y moldeable! –exclamó Gabriel después de un rato-. ¡Es ahí donde almacenan y estabilizan de alguna forma la magia que absorben! ¡Pero cuando mayor sea la saturación de esta más inestable se convierte! ¡En ese momento la reproducción se convierte en algo prioritario para ellos!

- ¡¿Demasiada magia los vuelve inestables? ¡¿Cómo de inestables?

- ¡Lo suficiente como para explotar si no se reproducen a tiempo, lo cual no pueden hacer instantáneamente! ¡Sin embargo aquí hay demasiados! ¡La sala absorbería gran parte de la magia que les intentáramos dar y la restante sería absorbida por todos al mismo tiempo!

- ¡Usa esos polvos que tienes de la misma manera que haces con las runas!

- _¡Aunque eso funcionara, la explosión mágica que describe liberaría la suficiente magia como para que los goblins a su alrededor también se saturen y exploten al no poder estabilizar tanta de golpe, produciendo una reacción en cadena que probablemente nos mataría en este espacio tan limitado! _–añadió Ithilwen a la conversación.

- ¡Mierda!

Siguieron luchando contra el gran número de goblins de piedra, pero por muchos que destruyeran, más llegaban. Y ellos se cansaban más y más, sobre todo Remus, quien no estaba acostumbrado a tener que usar tanta magia ofensiva de forma continuada.

Gabriel, notando como se estaba agotando mágicamente muy rápidamente por el efecto de absorción del lugar y teniendo cada vez menos tiempo para cargar sus hechizos por culpa del gran número de criaturas atacándole, decidió intentar otro método de lucha más directo que requería menos magia: empezó a cargar los bordes de su bastón mágicamente aumentando enormemente su dureza. Esta era otra técnica que Berengar le había enseñado para usar contra enemigos con armadura, así podría aumentar fácilmente la fuerza y potencia de sus golpes y neutralizar el efecto de la misma. En este caso los cristales de los bordes ayudaban a canalizar ese efecto sin que supusiera demasiado esfuerzo o gasto mágico por su parte y que la sala o los goblins absorbieran la magia instantáneamente.

Los siguientes minutos probaron la técnica útil también en esta ocasión, haciendo añicos con facilidad a varios goblins pétreos. Con la suficiente fuerza era caz de atravesarlos o quitarles la cabeza; y al contrario que con Ithilwen, quien sólo les estaba cortando miembros, él los estaba destrozando, por lo que a los goblins les llevaba más tiempo regenerarse al no poder unir simplemente los trozos.

Echó un vistazo a los otros, a los que no les estaba yendo tan bien. A Ithilwen se le notaba algo cansada de no haber dormido apenas, y eso significaba que no estaba respondiendo al 100%. Dereck se veía algo cansado mágicamente y lleno de magulladuras, ya que su defensa con el bastón no era muy buena que digamos; su especialidad era la magia y las ilusiones, no la lucha física. Su bastón lo usaba mayormente como catalizador mágico. Sabía usarlo mínimamente como arma física, pero no al mismo grado que Gabriel; su estilo se basaba en distracciones y trucos (sucios incluso) que no servían aquí.

Remus había seguido el consejo y se había transformado en lobisome para luchar en esa forma. Como lobisome tenía mucha más resistencia física y fuerza, las cuales le estaban viniendo muy bien; pero al contrario que el resto no tenía un arma con la que luchar (evidentemente), y a pesar de su fuerza sobrehumana golpear la roca le seguía doliendo (menos, pero dolía). Sus garras dejaban marcas en los cuerpos rocosos y él se dedicaba a arrancarles miembros de un bocado. No era un proceso muy rápido, pero tampoco se estaba cansando tanto como los demás.

Por último a los autómatas no les estaba yendo ni bien ni mal. Al estar hechos de metal no tenían ningún problema en soportar los ataques de estos seres de roca; algunas abolladuras pero poco más que su magia de auto-reparación no estuviera solucionando. Sin embargo tampoco estaban haciendo demasiado daño; las espadas que portaban no eran tan buenas como la de Ithilwen, y aunque eran lo suficientemente buenas como para no dañarse ante la piedra, no eran capaces de cortarla de un golpe.

¡No podemos seguir luchando así! –exclamó Dereck finalmente-. ¡Son demasiados como para usar nuestra magia demasiado tiempo al estar siendo absorbida! ¡Y nuestros golpes físicos no son demasiado efectivos contra la roca!

- Sugiero una retirada antes de que su número nos desborde –dijo uno de los autómatas.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Remus, elige la runa!

El lobisome saltó hacia las runas, pero no tuvo tiempo para usar sus sentidos ya que varios goblins lo siguieron y atacaron por detrás, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que defenderse.

Viendo esto, Dereck se abrió paso hacia él para intentar quitarle a las criaturas de encima. Un bastonazo por aquí, otro por allá… y así los iba empujando un poco hacia atrás, sin embargo eso no era suficiente. Remus aún se veía obligado a defenderse sin poder concentrarse.

- ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Hay demasiados como para contenerlos y que no interrumpan a Remus!

Gabriel no respondió, pues estaba bastante ocupado al igual que los demás, pero de repente tuvo una idea y empezó a aproximarse lentamente hacia la entrada defendiéndose y empezando a cargar su bastón para un nuevo hechizo, lo cual tenía la pega de que la magia que había puesto antes en los bordes para luchar se desvanecía, perdiendo la efectividad del cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando por fin llegó su frente estaba cargada de sudor por la cantidad de poder que estaba concentrando esta vez.

- ¡Apártate y cúbreme la espalda! –le ordenó al autómata que intentaba bloquear la entrada e impedir (no demasiado bien) la entrada a más goblins.

El guerrero dorado obedeció al instante y el pelirrojo apuntó rápidamente su bastón al túnel y a los goblins.

- ¡AGUAMENTI! –gritó al mismo tiempo que cogía un puñado de polvos de Lylian de la bolsita y los lanzaba al extremo de su bastón.

Del cayado salió un potentísimo chorro de agua a presión que empujó a todas las criaturas hacia atrás varios metros. Más ahí no acabó la cosa, una vez hecho eso el chorro cambió de dirección y rompiendo varias leyes de la física empezó a tapar el propio túnel formando una capa que poco a poco aumentaba de grosor. Si uno se fijase en el suelo notaría como el agua se helaba lentamente.

Gabriel mantuvo el chorro durante 2 buenos minutos, y al acabar lo único que quedaba era una muralla de hielo de 1 metro de grosor.

- Eso los mantendrá ocupados un rato –murmuró el pelirrojo cansado mágicamente, más no se anduvo con contemplaciones y volvió a la carga, aunque sólo físicamente por ahora.

- El ingenio quizás es al talento lo que el instinto a la razón –se dijo Ithilwen para sí misma en élfico impresionada por la idea (el hechizo no tradujo nada al resto ya que no había intención de comunicación). Luego se miró a sí misma antes de murmurar-. Soy tonta. El ingenio obvia dificultades.

La elfa cerró los ojos, se llevó dos dedos a la frente (con la mano que no sujetaba su espada) y exclamó en un tono cargado de magia:

- ¡_BENDICIÓN DEL SABIO: INGENIO!_

Una luz dorada salió de debajo de su ropa hacia la mano y de ella a su cabeza a través de sus dedos, llamando la atención de los demás aún más de lo que había hecho el grito, incluyendo la de los goblins de piedra.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, se podía ver en ellos un brillo dorado en ellos. Ithilwen echó un vistazo a la sala mientras su cabeza, o más concretamente, partes específicas de su cerebro trabajaban a una velocidad endemoniada gracias al efecto de lo que acababa de hacer.

Se fijó en como todos los goblins parecían de repente mucho más interesados en ella que en cualquier otro de la sala, ya que de hecho habían dejado de luchar a los otros para empezar a moverse hacia ella. Se fijó en la confusión y asombro de los otros, aunque no era relevante ahora mismo. Se fijó en el fuego que habían encendido para pasar la noche, el cuál ahora mismo era la única iluminación del lugar y misteriosamente no había sido apagado durante la pelea. Se fijó como el muro de hielo ya se estaba derritiendo con una velocidad sorprendente dado su grosor. Por su mente pasó toda la información que tenía sobre estas criaturas según lo dicho antes por Idhrenohtar. Se fijó en como las paredes se había iluminado de repente y estaban absorbiendo la magia que acababa de realizar con una velocidad muy superior a la de antes. Pero tuvo tiempo suficiente como para formar un plan.

- _¡Idhrenohtar! ¡El hielo no aguantará! ¡La magia que lo mantiene está siendo absorbida demasiado rápido! ¡Lo que debes hacer es crear una distracción móvil! ¡Algo que los aleje!_

_- ¿Cómo? _–preguntó el pelirrojo en japonés ya que sólo estaba hablando con ella y no era necesario que los demás entendieran (y no gastar el hechizo de traducción de ella).

- _¡Coge una piedra y cárgala de magia con esos polvos tuyos! ¡Debe atraer la atención de los goblins de piedra y moverse por el túnel para que ellos lo sigan y podamos escapar!_

Gabriel entendió lo que quería que hiciera, pero no el porqué; más al voltearse hacia el túnel y notar cómo el hielo se estaba derritiendo mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaba no se anduvo con pamplinas y obedeció rápidamente. Buscó a su alrededor uno de los pedazos de los goblins, lo cogió y lo roció con unos pocos polvos de Lylian pensando que así sería suficiente.

- _¡MÁS! _–exclamó Ithilwen mientras luchaba, ya que estaba rodeada-. _¡Qué esté bien cargada de magia!_

El pelirrojo asintió y empezó a lanzar más polvos mientras se concentraba en las palabras que la elfa le había dicho: "Móvil, cargado de magia y que atraiga la atención de los goblins de piedra lo suficiente como para que vayan a por ella."

La piedra no tardó en iluminarse y en llamar la atención de los goblins de piedra; quienes habían estado muy ocupados intentando todos atacar a Ithilwen, a quien los autómatas intentaban defender. Dereck y Remus habían estado aprovechando de atacarlos por la espalda. En ese momento las 11 criaturas que quedaban intentaron acercarse a Gabriel y a la roca brillante, sin embargo fue un mal movimiento ya que Ithilwen aprovechó que no le prestaban atención para cortarles las piernas e impedirles moverse, lo cual les permitió a todos rematarlos fácilmente.

- _Ahora Remus, aprovecha para elegir la runa correcta. Idhrenohtar, ve a la muralla y en cuanto haya un hueco o desaparezca lanza la piedra. Dereck, proporciónanos más iluminación. El resto, buscar y separar los corazones aún intactos para que no puedan regenerarse._

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla y todo el mundo fue a cumplir órdenes. Gabriel se acercó al hielo. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que pronto se formó un pequeño agujero por el que metió la roca. Ésta no cayó al otro lado, sino que se mantuvo en el aire y empezó a levitar por encima de los goblins de piedra que había al otro lado. El pelirrojo puedo ver a través del cada vez más grande agujero como la roca se alejaba lentamente por encima de los goblins y ellos se empujaban los unos a los otros para poder seguirla, alejándose así de allí.

Satisfecho fue a ayudar a los otros a separar los corazones, y al recordar que eran ingredientes valiosos, sacó la mochila y empezó a guardarlos ahí. Además, dentro de la mochila estaría aislado de la roca de la cueva. Cuando acabaron habían conseguido rescatar sobre 30, el resto estaban destrozados por todas partes.

A continuación se acercaron todos al lobisome para poder irse de allí cuanto antes. A saber cuánto duraría la distracción.

Gracias a Dios Remus no tardó mucho en saber cuál era la runa correcta, por lo que Gabriel usó más polvos de Lylian para cargar las runas y uno tras otro se largaron de allí.

Aparecieron en la misma sala a la que ya estaban acostumbrados el día anterior a aparecer. Gabriel copió a Dereck y también hizo que uno de los cristales de su bastón se iluminase.

- Muy bien. ¿Hay alguien herido? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Nada grave –respondió Dereck-. Sólo moratones y rasguños. Nada que un par de días de descanso no solucione.

- _Lo mismo digo._

- GRRRRRRRRRRR –negó Remus con la cara al mismo tiempo que gruñía.

- Nosotros estamos en buen estado –dijeron los autómatas.

- Muy bien, larguémonos de aquí por si vuelven a donde estábamos y usan ellos también las runas.

Los demás asintieron y una vez que Remus olfateó el aire y eligió uno de los dos posibles túneles, se pusieron en camino. Pero apenas unos segundos después.

- ¡AHH! –exclamó Gabriel al ser golpeado por detrás en la cabeza (iba al final de todos).

Miró hacia atrás para ver qué le había golpeado.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar la imagen que sus ojos le mostraron y otros tantos en comprender lo que ello significaba. Sólo pudo decir una cosa:

- Mierda.

* * *

**ESCENA FALSA**

- Muy bien -dijo Harry para sí-, exploremos más a fondo este menú pausa.

Harry pensó en la palabra pausa y volvieron a aparecer esas opciones como si fuera un videojuego: Cargar. Guardar. Objetivos. Inventario. Opciones. Salir. Pulsó la opción de objetivos.

Las palabras desaparecieron y en su lugar cayeron del cielo varios pergaminos doblados. En uno ponía 'Objetivos principales', en otro 'Viviendo con los Dursley - Objetivos secundarios', en otro 'Objetivos cumplidos'; en el último 'Condiciones para nuevos objetivos'.

En el de los objetivos principales por ahora sólo había dos: 'Sobrevivir' y 'Escapar de los Dursley'. En el de los secundarios había incluidas las tareas que debía hacer para sus tíos (limpiar, cocinar...). El de objetivos cumplidos mostraba las tareas ya cumplidas. El otro no podía abrirlo.

- Pergamino bloqueado -dijo una voz-. Para desbloquearlo debes desbloquear algún objetivo secundario desconocido.

Harry asintió y volvió al menú principal (los pergaminos se desintegraron). Pulsó la opción de inventario y sólo tenía a su disposición 'Ropas viejas de su primo'. Volvió al menú y pulsó opciones. Esto ya era más interesante. Había muchas opciones pero la que enseguida le llamó la atención fue la de 'autor - cambiar?'

Pulsó esa opción para ver las posibilidades.

- Ha elegido cambiar de autor -dijo la voz-. El autor actual, Tismen, le da pena que no estés satisfecho con su modo de darte libre albedrío; por lo que aleatoriamente se elegirá a otro autor. Tus recuerdos y habilidades serán borrados y no recordarás nada de esto. Disfrute de su nueva vida.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	34. Capítulo 34: Piedras en el camino 2

**Capítulo 34: Piedras en el camino (2ª parte)**

_Allí estaba ella, junto al resto de los elfos supervivientes, acorralados por estas antiguas bestias…_

_Siervos de Anubis, leales ahora al Rolgbrat._

_Estaban allí para defender a Caladhiel, su hermana y una de los pocos descendientes de los nueve que quedaban aún con vida._

_Y habrían podido esconderla por más tiempo si no hubiera sido por la traición de uno de los elfos que habían venido para protegerla._

_Por su culpa las defensas habían caído y permitido la entrada de ellos… Sólo les había dado tiempo de poner sobre la niña bendiciones de ocultamiento antes de la primera oleada._

_Habían acabado con ellos, permitiendo que la niña fuera a esconderse en los alrededores antes de que llegaran más; pero ya varios habían caído antes estas criaturas tan difíciles de matar, ya que su único punto débil era el cuello._

_Ithilwen no había estado allí para verlo ni para luchar con ellos, pues se estaba asegurando de que su pequeña hermana estuviera bien escondida._

_Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, porque tenía miedo._

_**(Stand my ground –Within Temptation)**_

_I can see_

_when you stay low nothing happens._

_Does it feel right?_

_No era la primera vez que pasaba esto, ya cuando se había refugiado en Ávalon con su hermana pensando que allí estarían más seguras había pasado algo parecido. La criatura había atacado el lugar, y ella decidió huir con la niña en vez de quedarse a luchar._

_Late at night_

_things I thought I put behind me_

_haunt my mind._

_Y aunque había conseguido salvar a algunos elfos y traerlos con ella a su casa; no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por los muertos. No dejaba de escuchar sus voces en sus sueños acusándola por ello por mucho que los otros le dijeran que no había nada que ella hubiera podido hacer._

_I just know there's no escape now_

_once it sets its eyes on you,_

_but I won't run, have to stare it in the eyes._

_Sin embargo esta vez no había salida, no había escapatoria; y ella no pensaba dejar al resto a su suerte._

_Miró a su hermana._

'_Si tengo que mirar a la criatura a los ojos y combatirla para salvarla, que así sea.'_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in._

_No more denying, I gotta face it._

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside._

_If I don't make it, someone else will._

_Stand my ground._

_La chica volvió corriendo al claro donde estaban luchando al mismo tiempo que sacaba de la funda su espada._

_Antes de que se dieran cuenta varias de las criaturas ya habían sido descabezadas._

_- ¡BENDICIÓN DEL SABIO: VETERANÍA! –gritó la elfa haciendo unos extraños gestos con las manos._

_Una luz dorada salió de ella y se metió en uno de los elfos, de él salió y saltó a otro, y así sucesivamente con todos._

_Los aludidos se movieron al unísono y sus gestos cambiaron. Ahora parecían moverse con mucha más experiencia que antes, como si hubieran participado con anterioridad en mil batallas._

_No tardaron en acabar con el resto de esa y las siguientes oleadas._

_It's all around_

_getting stronger, coming closer_

_into my world._

_Podía sentirlo, como la criatura estaba cada vez más cerca._

_No tardó en aparecer junto con más Siervos de Anubis, los últimos que había traído con él. Con el poder que había conseguido de los descendientes de los nueve que había matado más el cristal que había recuperado, había conseguido crearse un nuevo cuerpo de color gris. Probablemente algo temporal hasta que recuperase los otros 2 cristales y pudiera hacerse uno para almacenar todo su poder._

_I can feel_

_that it's time for me to face it._

_Can I take it?_

_Con él también estaba el traidor, el elfo que los había vendido. Portaba una enorme mueca cargada de arrogancia y malicia y no cesaba de mirarla con lujuria._

_- Serás mía n…_

_No pudo acabar de hablar porque el Rolgbrat lo atacó por la espalda con la negra espada que portaba. El traidor había sido traicionado. Justicia poética._

_- Mostradme donde está la niña y dadme el cristal, entonces viviréis._

_Ithilwen lo miró a los ojos._

_- Jamás._

_Though this might just be the ending_

_of the life I held so dear_

_but I won't run, there's no turning back from here._

_- Muy bien descendiente de Idhrenion, sea esta tu tumba pues._

_La criatura se lanzó hacia ella con la espada en alto mientras los Siervos de Anubis iban a por los elfos._

_Ithilwen bloqueó con su propia espada y contraatacó._

_Stand my ground, I won't give in._

_No more denying, I gotta face it._

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside._

_If I don't make it, someone else will._

_Stand my ground._

_La pelea era intensa, pues el Rolgbrat era un enemigo superior tanto en fuerza como en poder y velocidad. Lo único a favor de Ithilwen era su propia habilidad; eso y la bendición que antes había realizado al proporcionarle mágicamente la experiencia de mil combates, obteniendo así aquello que no puede ser aprendido con práctica._

_All I know for sure is I'm trying._

_I will always stand my ground._

_Pero finalmente su habilidad se impuso e Ithilwen consiguió desarmar al Rolgbrat y cortarle parte de la mano._

_- ¡AAAAAGGGRRRRR!_

_Ithilwen intentó aprovechar para cortar el cuerpo de manera que tardara semanas en regenerarse, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo ya que fue atacada por detrás._

_Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in),_

_I won't give up (I won't give up)._

_No more denying, I gotta face it._

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside._

_Un Siervo de Anubis le había realizado un placaje provocando que ella también perdiera su arma y se cayera al suelo, donde la bestia la sujetó._

_El Rolgbrat empleó su poder para regenerar la mano. Observó cómo sus siervos aún no habían neutralizado a todos los elfos._

_- Se acabaron las contemplaciones._

_Empezó a concentrar energía en su mano, formando así una bola negra que lanzó a los elfos._

_Los que no pudieron apartarse a tiempo murieron al instante, al igual que los Siervos de Anubis._

_Pero la explosión sirvió para que éstos pudieran desarmar y sujetar a los supervivientes. Los iban a rematar, pero el Rolgbrat les ordenó que esperasen._

_- ¡SAL NIÑA O MATO A TU HERMANA! –gritó la criatura._

_- ¡NO! ¡VETE HERMANA! –gritó Ithilwen intentando librarse del agarre en el que estaba, pero en vano._

_Para su horror Caladhiel salió al descubierto._

_- ¡No les hagas daño!_

_El Rolgbrat sonrió maliciosamente mientras empezó a formar en su mano una bola de energía negra._

_- Soltad a la elfa, matad al resto._

_Ithilwen sólo podía observar cómo se preparaba para matarla cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte sonido de algo que atravesaba el aire a gran velocidad._

_Y de la nada apareció delante de su hermana una persona oculta tras un extraño traje con capucha. Esa persona se puso a realizar unos extraños gestos antes de exclamar:_

_- ¡Espejo generoso!_

_Justo a tiempo formó una superficie reflectante en la que la bola de energía entró y segundos más tarde salió reflejada hacia el propio Rolgbrat; quién, sorprendido ante la repentina aparición del encapuchado, no se apartó; dándole de lleno._

_BOOM._

_Nadie se movió durante unos instantes debido a la sorpresa, pero los elfos, al verse libres, aprovecharon para acabar con algunas de las criaturas que no reaccionaron a tiempo._

_- ¿Quién osa interponerse en mi camino? –dijo con odio la criatura al mismo tiempo que usaba su poder para regenerarse del resultado de su propio ataque._

_- ¿Yo? No soy más que un simple viajero. Un don nadie._

_El encapuchado miró ligeramente hacia Ithilwen, quien lo miraba con un profundo agradecimiento en los ojos._

_Ella quedó cautivada al ver durante un instante sus ojos, unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda._

_If I don't make it, someone else will._

_- El viajero del silencio vino a rescatarme –murmuró Caladhiel pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los que estaban atendiendo la escucharan-. Tal como en mi sueño._

_Ihtilwen observó como el encapuchado se agachó para coger una brizna de hierba. Después se llevó la mano a la cabeza por debajo de la capucha para quitarla poco después con un pelo suyo. Juntó ambos objetos en una mano y concentrando su poder gritó:_

_- ¡Bendición del guerrero: Protector!_

_Tiró los objetos al aire mientras una luz azul salió de debajo de sus ropas provenientes de su brazo izquierdo. La luz impactó en los objetos, creando a partir de ellos a un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, supuestamente igual en aspecto a la persona de la cual provenía el cabello, en este caso el encapuchado._

_- Llévate a la niña de aquí. Yo he de ocuparme de un inmortal._

_El clon asintió, se giró, cogió a la niña y salió corriendo de allí, pero no antes de que ella pudiera decir:_

_- Gracias… Idhrenohtar._

_Stand my ground, I won't give in._

_No more denying, I gotta face it._

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside._

_If I don't make it, someone else will._

_Stand my ground._

_- Are you the one?**(**_**1)**_ –no pudo evitar Ithilwen tararear para sí una vieja canción que por algún motivo le parecía idónea para describir la situación-. __Who'd had enough of pain and doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore… __Are you the one?**(**_**2)**

**…**

- Mierda.

La exclamación dicha por Gabriel consiguió despejar la mente de Ithilwen. ¿De dónde diablos habían venido esas imágenes? ¿Esa visión de Caladhiel viva? No hacían más que avivar su dolor.

Se giró hacia atrás para ver qué pasaba, y al igual que el pelirrojo tardó un momento en asimilar lo que estaba viendo:

Una piedra pequeña y brillante que estaba levitando a menos de un palmo de distancia de Gabriel.

Exactamente la misma piedra que en la sala anterior el pelirrojo había cargado de magia y lanzado para que los goblins de piedra la persiguieran.

El ligero murmullo que habían estado escuchando de fondo y al que no le habían prestado ni la más mínima atención empezó a aumentar de volumen. No tardaron en distinguir lo que era: pasos, provenientes de lo que parecía una gran multitud.

- ¡Corred! –exclamó Gabriel al ver a los primeros acercándose.

Dicho y hecho, al verlos todos empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo a pesar de lo cansados que estaban por la anterior lucha (menos los autómatas, quienes en vez de correr estaban caminado a una velocidad inhumana).

Cuando llegaron a la sala de las runas se pararon a recuperar el aliento y escuchar cuanta distancia les habían sacado.

Les extrañó no escucharlos en absoluto.

- ¿Cómo diablos nos han seguido, si iban en otra dirección? ¿Y donde están? –cuestionó Dereck.

_- No creo que nos hayan seguido _–explicó Ithilwen-,_ más bien la runa que escogimos nos llevó de nuevo al mismo nivel en el que estábamos; sólo que esta vez hemos cogido la dirección contraria a la de la última vez. Y ellos estaban siguiendo a la piedra, que venía en esta dirección hasta que chocó con Idhrenohtar. Ahora estarán absorbiendo la magia que tiene. Marchémonos antes de que…_

La elfa fue interrumpida por el sonido de una enorme explosión a lo lejos, seguida por otra, y otra, y varias más en cadena.

El lugar empezó a temblar enormemente y empezaron a caer del techo algunas piedritas.

- ¡Joder! ¡¿Cuánta jodida magia pusiste en esa jodida piedra, patán británico?! –exclamó Dereck soltando tacos a diestro y siniestro.

- ¿Cuánta crees? ¡La suficiente como para que la encontraran más interesante que nosotros!

- ¿Y cuánta es eso?

- ¡Más que todos nosotros juntos!

- ¡Joder!

- ¡Remus! –exclamó el pelirrojo ignorando las palabrotas del otro- ¡Elige la runa antes de que el lugar se derrumbe sobre nosotros!

El aludido ya se había empezado a mover antes de que el otro terminara. Esta vez no tardó demasiado en elegir una. Gabriel la cargó y se largaron de allí…

… para aparecer en una sala llena con los pedazos de los goblins después de la explosión. ¡Habían vuelto al mismo sitio!

- ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! –preguntó Dereck con cierto temor en la voz debido al continuo temblor.

_- ¡Debe ser otra medida de seguridad! ¡No se puede pasar al siguiente nivel sin pasar por todas las runas del nivel anterior en algún orden específico! ¡A saber cuántas veces pasamos ayer por las mismas salas!_

Remus y Gabriel ignoraron la explicación a favor de quedarse mirando como los 'trozos' de las criaturas estaban siendo arrastrados hacia uno de los túneles (el que habían tomado la vez anterior), mientras que más y más salían del otro.

- Dime que no hay que ir por ahí, por favor –casi suplicó el pelirrojo aún a sabiendas de ser una pregunta casi retórica.

Y así era, después de unos instantes Remus señaló de nuevo a ese túnel. Todos se movieron lo más deprisa posible dado que a juzgar por el mayor número de piedras que estaban cayendo, el túnel no duraría mucho antes de derrumbarse.

Sin embargo tuvieron que detenerse a mitad de camino, pues allí una nueva figura les tapaba el paso. Una enoooooorme figura, fácilmente tres veces su tamaño y al que se dirigían los pedazos de los goblins que aún seguían acercándose.

- ¿U-u-u-n-n t-t-t-r-r-o-ll de piedra? –murmuró asustado Gabriel viendo cómo iba reuniendo más y más roca para moldearla mágicamente en su cuerpo como si fuera arcilla. En ese punto las paredes eran mucho más anchas y el techo estaba mucho más alto, indicando de donde había salido gran parte de la roca-. ¿Alguien tiene un plan?

- Sólo uno –respondió el peli-castaño-: No morir.

- Me gusta ese plan.

El troll pareció fijarse en ellos y dejó de arrancar trozos de las paredes y el techo. Los restos de los goblins también dejaron de moverse hacia él. En su lugar la piedra de su cuerpo que aún seguía moldeándose pareció estabilizarse y obtener una forma sólida definida. Fue entonces cuando levantó su brazo con la clara intención de aplastarlos.

- ¡Apartaos! –gritó Dereck.

Todos se apresuraron en hacerle caso justo antes de que el puño les cayera encima.

CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNKKKKKKKKKK KKKK

El golpe contra el suelo provocó un ligero temblor que tiró a todos menos al lobisome al suelo (éste último era el que más lejos estaba gracias a su velocidad sobrehumnaa). Si a eso le unimos lo poco estable que era en ese momento el túnel, era suficiente como para agravar el derrumbe. Varias piedras de gran tamaño empezaron a caer sobre ellos.

- ¡Bendición del sabio: Abstracción! –exclamó Ithilwen al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Gabriel, que era al que tenía más cerca. Una luz dorada salió de su mano y cubrió a ambos perfectamente.

- ¡Stenmuur! –exclamó Dereck casi al mismo tiempo que la elfa. Del suelo empezó a elevarse la piedra como si un chorro de agua se tratase y a formar por encima de él un muro pétreo.

Un segundo más tarde las piedras cayeron sobre ellos, derrumbándose así todo el túnel por detrás de ellos. Curiosamente el resto del túnel por detrás del troll había quedado intacto, seguramente porque el troll ya había absorbido gran parte del techo y paredes de quitando así los trozos que habían quedado inestables por culpa de la explosión y evitando así que el derrumbamiento se propagara también en esa dirección (como quitar la pieza de dominó antes de que se caiga y evitando así que caigan también el resto).

De los escombros salieron Ithilwen y Gabriel como si nada, ambos cubiertos por esa luz dorada y sin un rasguño. Aún así Ithilwen estaba sudando enormemente debido al esfuerzo. Lo que quedaba de paredes se habían iluminado otra vez y estaban absorbiendo muy rápidamente la magia que ella estaba usando. El pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de esto, la guió rápidamente al otro lado del troll, atravesándolo como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. Una vez a salvo ella liberó la magia y casi se desmaya por el cansancio repentino.

El troll, atraído por el movimiento intentó darse la vuelta, pero lo hizo con la suficiente lentitud como para permitir al pelirrojo alejar a la chica y dejarla lejos descansando, en una parte del túnel no tan derrumbada y por lo tanto sin la suficiente altura para la bestia.

- _Espera aquí._

_- No… tú sólo no puedes contra ello…_

_- Me has salvado la vida y ahora estás cansada por mi culpa. Ahora me toca a mí protegerte _–respondió Gabriel con determinación y cierto afecto en la voz.

Cuando el troll acabó de darse la vuelta vio a esas pequeñas criaturas algo lejos (de ellas procedía la luz), por lo que se acercó a la pared y arrancó un enorme pedazo. Lo levantó en el aire y lo lanzó hacia ellos con la suficiente fuerza como para atravesar toda la distancia.

El pelirrojo notaba como el corazón le latía con fuerza a medida que se acercaba la roca. Si se movía la roca aplastaría a Ithilwen y con lo cansada que estaba no podría defenderse. Levantó su bastón y con toda la magia que pudo reunir rápidamente lanzó un bombarda.

No fue suficiente para destruir la roca, pero si para romperla en varios trozos que se desviaron ligeramente de su recta trayectoria y chocaron contra las paredes, el techo y el suelo. Estaba muy cansado mágicamente como para poner más poder en el hechizo, y sólo mantener la luz ahora que era la única fuente de iluminación (sin ayuda de Dereck) era bastante esfuerzo.

Le echó un vistazo al troll… mira que era grande, mucho más que el que había visto en su primer año en Hogwarts; y por desgracia parecía también tener más inteligencia… ¿Qué lo estaba atrayendo? ¿La luz o la magia? Nunca había oído sobre esta criatura. ¿Una evolución de los goblins de piedra? ¿Cuánta maldita magia tendría?

A pesar del miedo y la incertidumbre que sentía de si era capaz de enfrentarse a tal bestia, se acercó mientras cargaba más energía en su bastón. ¿Qué otro remedio le quedaba? Huir no era una opción, Remus y Dereck seguían bajo las rocas y necesitaban ayuda.

- ¡Bombarda! –lanzó otra vez cuando vio que el troll de piedra intentaba arrancar otro pedazo de pared.

Para su horror el hechizo no tuvo ningún efecto, no produjo ni la más mínima grieta en su cuerpo rocoso; sólo logró llamar su atención. Su regeneración debía ser mucho mejor y más rápida que la de los goblins de piedra.

La bestia, notando que la pequeña 'alimaña' estaba cerca, decidió acercarse a aplastarlo personalmente.

El pelirrojo respiró profundamente un par de veces para despejarse antes de palpar la bolsita con los polvos de Lylian. Apenas le quedaba la mitad… ¿había usado tantos?

Se apartó con rapidez para esquivar el siguiente intento del troll de hacerlo papilla y le lanzó un puñadito de polvos que explotaron en el brazo con mayor potencia que su hechizo anterior. El troll lanzó un quejido a la vez que levantaba el brazo. Gabriel notó con satisfacción que esta vez si había dejado marca, aunque para su horror ésta fue cubierta por más roca. ¡Mierda! Necesitaba un plan, incapacitarlo de alguna manera…

El troll esta vez intentó pisarlo. Él aprovechó para meterse entre sus piernas y colocarse a su espalda.

- Cuanto más grande, más dura será la caída –murmuró mientras cogía más polvos y los lanzaba a las piernas del troll provocando dos explosiones más con la fuerza necesaria como para que perdiera el equilibrio.

Mientras caía hacia delante, aprovechó para endurecer (al igual que había hecho en la lucha contra los goblins) los bordes del bastón sin que dejara de proporcionar luz.

PPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR UUUUUNNNNNNNNNNFFF

El temblor ahora fue mucho mayor que antes y Gabriel tuvo que usar el bastón como punto de apoyo para no caer (lo cual le resultó muy difícil). Gracias a Dios no hubo otro derrumbe, sólo se levantó una enorme humareda de polvo.

Rápidamente se acercó a la bestia caída, cogió otro buen puñado de polvos que esparció nuevamente en la pierna. Sin apenas esperar por la explosión levantó su bastón con ambas manos y lo bajó con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de partir la debilitada roca y dejar cojo al troll (como si una maza se tratase).

No iba a ser tan fácil. El bastón atravesó la piedra como si de agua se tratase y chocó contra el suelo dejando una buena marca. Gabriel abrió la boca con asombro. ¡La piedra se había vuelto líquida ante sus ojos!

El líquido se arremolinó en un único punto y empezó a elevarse en el aire formando otra vez la forma del troll. Una vez terminado el proceso el líquido pareció solidificarse nuevamente.

Y con aún mayor rapidez que antes el troll lanzó un puñetazo al pelirrojo, que dada la cercanía no pudo más que intentar golpear el puño con el bastón cargándolo con aún más poder, y dado el poco que le quedaba la iluminación disminuyó como consecuencia.

El borde tuvo poder suficiente gracias al cristal catalizador como para incrustarse en la roca. El resto del bastón no y no aguantó la presión.

CRAAACK.

El bastón se partió y el puño le dio al pelirrojo, lanzándolo por los aires hacia atrás hasta chocar con las rocas del derrumbe.

Dolor.

El pelirrojo se levantó como pudo, mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor en la espalda y en la cara. Notó la sangre caer de su nariz y se figuró que estaría rota. Intentó moverse pero la espalda y el pecho le dolieron enormemente, además de que le estaba costando cada vez más respirar bien… ¡Mierda! También debía de tener alguna costilla rota y le había atravesado un pulmón. Se llevó la mano al cinturón a donde guardaba las pociones, pero los 3 huecos estaban vacíos… ya las había usado contra el Rolgbrat y no las había repuesto.

La luz, proveniente del extremo roto del bastón que yacía en el suelo cerca del troll, empezó a disminuir lentamente, sólo mantenida ahora por los restos de magia del cristal. Gabriel pudo notar como el troll parecía prestarle más atención que a él. Decidió no perder el tiempo y se sacó la mochila, necesitaba pociones (no era tan tonto como para no llevar en la mochila unas cuantas). Rápidamente sacó la pequeña cajita donde las almacenaba (después de todo no las iba a llevar sueltas), la abrió y se apresuró en coger el vial de Golondrina. Se llevó el vial a la boca, pero justo antes de tragar el mejunje fue interrumpido por un repentino ataque de tos en el que escupió sangre. Eso le hizo replantearse la idea de la poción ya que Golondrina sólo aumentaba la regeneración del cuerpo, y no tenía tiempo para esperar a curarse. Así que decidió guardarla y coger otra que sólo había tomado en una ocasión anterior: Esencia de Raffard el Blanco… Si no fuera por su alta toxicidad y lo difícil que era hacerla la llevaría en el cinturón siempre. Curación casi instantánea que le hubiera venido de perlas en el ataque contra el Rolgbrat…

Destapó el vial y se lo bebió de un trago. Su toxicidad era tan alta que la quemazón que producía en el cuello no pasó desapercibida al lado del dolor del pecho o la nariz; sin embargo no tardó en notar una sensación ardiente atravesando su cuerpo y recolocando todo en su sitio de forma dolorosa. Al acabar empezó a respirar mejor.

Volvió a mirar hacia el troll y quedó confundido al verlo con la mano extendida sobre el trozo de bastón. Segundos más tarde un pequeño rayo de luz salió del cristal y se metió en la mano de la bestia, yéndose así la luz. El pelirrojo supuso que el troll acababa de absorber los restos de magia.

"Mierda" –pensó-. "Eso significa que al igual que los goblins también busca absorber magia… ¿Acaso no tiene ya toda la magia que absorbieron estos antes?"

Rápidamente cogió su varita y murmuró un lumus para volver a tener luz con la que ver. Vio al troll acercándose hacia él.

"Lo debe de estar atrayendo la magia que estoy emitiendo… o la de los objetos que tengo."

Echó otro vistazo a las pociones que tenía para intentar idear algún tipo de estrategia que le ayudase antes de coger y beber la de Gato, ya que necesitaba con urgencia ver sin tener que gastar más de sus agotadas reservas mágicas.

Sus ojos empezaron a dolerle durante unos segundos mientras cambiaban de forma sus pupilas. No tardó mucho en empezar a distinguir todo en una escala de grises. Y justo a tiempo para apartarse ya que el troll ya había llegado y había intentado machacarle nuevamente, golpeando y destruyendo en su lugar algunas rocas del derrumbe. Cuando la luz proveniente de la varita empezó a molestar a su nueva visión, canceló el hechizo.

Teniendo la mochila abierta al hombro, la cajita con las pociones en una mano y la varita en la otra, no podía acceder a los polvos; y sabiendo que estaba demasiado cansado mágicamente como para usar hechizos sin la ayuda que le proporcionaba el bastón para cargarlos, guardó la varita de nuevo en el asa de la mochila.

El troll tuvo que separarse un poco ante la repentina ausencia de iluminación, mas sus ojos empezaron a emitir un brillo azulado con el que no tardó en localizar al pelirrojo. Éste lo notó y mientras se apartaba para esquivar otro ataque cogió algunos polvos y se los lanzó a los ojos para cegarle. A sabiendas de que tanto la bestia como las paredes no tardarían en absorber la magia de estos, aprovechó para pasar hacia el otro lado del troll y poner (otra vez) algo de distancia entre ellos.

Miró a las pociones intentando idear algún plan al mismo tiempo que calculaba cuanta toxicidad podía aún soportar. Para su desgracia incluso las que menos tóxicas iban a ser mucho para él, por eso uno nunca debía tomar otras pociones antes que la Esencia de Raffard el Blanco. La de Gato ya lo tenía al límite.

"Debo curar el envenenamiento primero" –pensó.

Cogió el vial de Miel Blanca y otro de Gato, antes de beber la primera. La Miel Blanca curaba el envenenamiento, además de eliminar de su organismo cualquier efecto que otras pociones estuvieran teniendo (en este caso la Gato tomada anteriormente). Cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad se tragó la segunda. No tardó en volver a tener visión nocturna.

Se fijó en que el troll ya estaba recuperado y lo buscaba con la mirada, gracias a Dios que aún no se le había ocurrido darse la vuelta. Al menos parecía ser que su cerebro no era tan grande como su tamaño.

Volvió su vista a la caja y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el vial de Ventisca, la cual había sido su favorita durante el verano por los reflejos y velocidad de reacción que le habían proporcionado (casi como un subidón al poder reaccionar con tanta rapidez a todo); pero desde que había dominado el uso del 'modo percepción' se había acostumbrado a usar eso para obtener prácticamente efectos parecidos. Si lo usaba ahora y a la vez se la tomaba básicamente podría evitar cualquier ataque… ¿pero cómo le ayudaba eso aquí más que a evitarlo temporalmente? Éste no era un oponente que se fuera a agotar físicamente antes de que acabara el efecto; y tenía que darse prisa y ayudar a Dereck y Remus a salir de debajo del derrumbe si aún… Tenía que ayudarlos.

Miró las otras pociones: 2 viales de Gato, 4 de Beso, 6 de Miel Blanca, 3 de Correhuela, 2 de Gaviota, 2 de Esencia de Raffard el Blanco y 3 de Sauce.

¿Sauce? No era una mala idea. Aumentaría enormemente su resistencia y lo volvería tan duro como un árbol. Una buena defensa en caso de volver a ser golpeado… y el efecto era más duradero que el de Ventisca. Además, aún se acordaba de aquella vez que la había probado en verano como había destrozado aquella roca por error sin problemas…

¿Y si tomaba ambos? No, no podía ya que estas dos no reaccionaban bien entre ellas si recordaba bien lo explicado por Berengar. Ventisca usaba muy frenéticamente ciertos músculos y nervios para lograr ese aumento de la velocidad de reacción; mientras que Sauce endurecía esos mismos músculos y nervios. Las dos a la vez entrarían en conflicto que podrían desgarrar su cuerpo.

Se decidió por Sauce, así que cogió y bebió el vial (no sin antes colocar la caja de las pociones en el suelo recordando la última vez). Esta vez lo recorrió un estremecimiento que fue seguido por la sensación de que tus órganos se congelasen súbitamente, desde adentro hacia afuera; como si la temperatura se hubiera reducido drásticamente a niveles bajísimos. Todos sus miembros se estiraron y quedaron completamente rígidos. De haber sostenido la caja en la mano se le hubiera caído.

En ese estado de rigidez, los siguientes segundos le parecieron una eternidad. Sólo podía ver como el troll seguía sin darse la vuelta y en cambio estaba intentando apartar los escombros del derrumbe…

"Si sus ojos le permite ver magia… está viendo a través de las rocas la que están usando Dereck y Remus… si es que están usando alguna. O simplemente ellos dos suponen un foco más cercano y/o grande que yo."

Finalmente notó cómo se iba desentumeciendo y empezaba a recuperar movilidad. En cuanto pudo volvió a coger la caja, cogió de ella viales de Golondrina, Miel Blanca y Gato y guardó de nuevo la caja en la mochila. Después cerró la mochila y puso los frascos en las ranuras del cinturón.

A continuación se acercó a la pared y con cierta fuerza le dio un puñetazo.

CRRRRNNKK

En la pared se formó un pequeño boquete y al apartar el puño para vérselo observó en los nudillos unos rasguños de los que ni siquiera salía sangre.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa volvió a mirar al troll.

- Es hora del segundo asalto.

**…**

En la otra punta del mundo había una niña pelirroja sentada sobre la cama de su habitación que actualmente estaba compartiendo con otra chica de pelo castaño. La niña estaba mirando la foto de un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes que había conseguido de un compañero de Hogwarts. De vez en cuando soltaba algún que otro suspiro.

- ¿Por qué no se fija en mí? Si tengo todo lo que a él le atrae… Soy pelirroja, y es bien sabido que a todos los Potter les atraen las pelirrojas; le gusta el quidditch y le he mostrado que a mí también y que soy buena; su postre favorita es la tarta de melaza, y me he asegurado de que me viera comiéndolo incontables veces… ¿Por qué entonces no se fija en mí ni siente nunca celos?

Lanzó otro suspiro de frustración.

- Incluso cuando Ronald nos concertó aquella cita él se negó a asistir… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Incluso he practicado con otros chicos antes para tener más experiencia…

Se quedó en silencio un rato.

- Pensaba que el único obstáculo que tenía era Hermione, pero ni siquiera ahora que ella está con Ron parece haberlo afectado…

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ven un momento!

Ginny se levantó y fue a la cocina a ver que quería su madre.

- Ayúdame con la cena que hoy vamos a tener invitados.

Con cierta irritación obedeció y se puso a ayudarle. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que su madre volvió a hablar.

- ¿En qué piensas hija?

- En Harry… No sé cómo hacer para que se dé cuenta de que soy una chica y captar su atención.

- Ahhhhh –exclamó la señora Weasley con una enorme sonrisa-. Ya entiendo. Tu padre era parecido a él en ese aspecto. Él nunca era capaz de pillar mis indirectas y era demasiado tímido como para decirme algo, por lo que un día le hice beber amorentia para llamar su atención. Durante un par de horas estuvo haciendo el tonto pero conseguí que saliera conmigo. Se le pasó el efecto durante la cita pero después se armó de valor para pedirme otra.

- ¿Amortentia?

- Amortentia no, amorentia. La amorentia genera una enorme atracción hacia una persona por unas horas. La amortentia crea la sensación de que cierta persona es tu mundo durante varios días. El nombre es parecido pero las pociones son bien distintas. De hecho esta última es algo de uso restringido…

Ginny dejó de escuchar a su madre después de la descripción de las pociones. Quizás eso le hiciera ver a su adorado cabezota pelinegro que ellos dos estaban destinados. Después de todo ella era la 'damisela en apuros' a la que él, 'el héroe', había salvado en la Cámara.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras en su mente se trazaba un plan.

**…**

Cierta elfa estaba sentada en el suelo respirando con dificultad intentando recuperarse de su agotamiento. Esa última bendición había consumido demasiada magia por culpa del efecto de la maldita cueva. Y teniendo en cuenta que los elfos eran unos seres cuya magia también consumía parte de su energía vital… digamos que también estaba muy agotada físicamente.

Sin embargo su rostro reflejaba una enorme preocupación, a pesar de que en esa oscuridad nadie lo viera. Había seguido la luz que el bastón de Idhrenohtar desprendía, aunque a lo lejos le costaba distinguirla. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó el ruido de la madera rompiéndose y un enorme golpe. Al ver la luz caer al suelo temió lo peor, sobre todo cuando esta se apagó.

Que alivió sintió al ver a lo lejos otra pequeña luz, sin embargo cuando esta se volvió a apagar la preocupación aumentó nuevamente. A partir de entonces no dejó de escuchar fuertes sonidos de golpes; unos más cerca, otros más lejos…

Poco después escuchó un grito de dolor que reconoció al instante; un grito que le angustió enormemente. A pesar del cansancio no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Ya había perdido a su hermana, no podía perderlo ahora a él. Su mente suplicaba que no la abandonara, no podría soportar otra pérdida tan pronto.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba agotada incluso para moverse. No tenía tiempo para meditar y que sus reservas se regeneraran; y aunque conocía bendiciones que le permitirían absorber otras fuentes, aquí no tenía ninguna a mano y de todas maneras sería absorbida antes por la maldita cueva. ¡Maldita sea! La cueva era la que se estaba quedando con toda… la… magia…

¿Sería posible? ¿Absorber la magia directamente de esta cueva que se la estaba absorbiendo? Sólo conocía una bendición de ese tipo, y por desgracia no era de su especialidad primaria. Nunca le habían salido tan bien como las otras.

Volvió a escuchar otro grito de dolor.

¿Acaso tenía otra opción?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su propio cuerpo, en el escaso poder que aún le quedaba.

Por debajo de su ropa en los brazos, pecho y espalda, empezaron a trazarse líneas de un color azulado aunque tenían un tono algo verdoso sin llegar a serlo. Esas líneas curiosamente seguían patrones muy parecidos a las que Harry tenía.

- Bendición del guerrero: Drenado de poder.

Las líneas de su cuerpo empezaron a brillar con ese tono azulado...

...para poco después cambiar a un tono dorado y apagarse repentinamente.

Otra vez le había salido mal.

¿O es que no tenía suficiente energía como para hacerlo?

**...**

El pelirrojo se no tardó más que un par de segundos en alcanzar el modo percepción antes de lanzarse a la carga. La corta distancia que había entre él y la monstruosidad pétrea parecía reducirse muy lentamente, dándole la impresión de que la distancia era mucho mayor de lo que realmente era. En ese tiempo tuvo el deseo de gritarle algo al troll para que le prestase atención a él en lugar de a Dereck y a Remus bajo el derrumbe; pero se lo pensó mejor. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, así que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de realizar un ataque por sorpresa.

Rápidamente decidió que el mejor punto de ataque sería la parte de atrás de la cabeza, lugar desde el que podría atacar una zona débil sin tanto peligro de ser golpeado por los pies de la bestia. Por lo tanto una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cogió unos pocos polvos de Lylian y los usó en saltar hacia su hombro derecho, y desde ahí empezó a golpear el cuello con sus propios puños.

El troll aulló del dolor que eso le ocasionó, lo cual hizo que dejara el derrumbe y se moviera en un intento de quitarse a la molestia de encima.

Gabriel apenas estuvo preparado para ello y sólo su entrenamiento en mantener el equilibrio le permitieron aguantar sin caerse antes de verse obligado a cambiar de hombro. Siguió golpeando a ratos el cuello, logrando abollarlo y agrietarlo lentamente; pero con la consecuencia de que sus nodillos lentamente empezaban también a quedar dañados y a sangrar.

Finalmente el troll se llevó la mano al hombro, cogiendo al pelirrojo por sorpresa y agarrándolo. Antes de que pudiera intentar soltarse la bestia llevó también la otra mano y empezó a estrujarlo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! -gritó Gabriel por el dolor. Aún a pesar de que la poción estaba protegiendo a su cuerpo de romperse tan fácilmente, esto no era una experiencia agradable.

Intentó hacer algo de fuerza con los brazos para liberar la presión. Sirvió para aligerarla en el pecho, pero el dolor en sus brazos aumentó. Sin embargo eso fue suficiente como para concentrarse en no gritar y usar cada atisbo de fuerza en empujar.

Si tan solo pudiese mover un poco más el brazo hacia su cinturón...

De repente a lo lejos se distinguió un pequeño flash de luz, el cual Gabriel no captó desde su actual posición...

Sin embargo el troll sí que lo hizo y ese lapsus de concentración produjo que por un momento dejase de apretar; momento que le sirvió al pelirrojo para obtener el suficiente espacio como para mover una mano hacia la bolsita de polvos de Lylian, abrirla ligeramente y…

… y que la bestia volviera a apretar.

A duras penas consiguió coger unas pocas con los dedos, sacar la mano de la bolsa y echárselos a la mano del troll que le estaba sujetando. Su único pensamiento fue:

"Realiza algo que sea efectivo contra esto."

Durante los siguientes segundos nada cambió. Gabriel siguió luchando para no ser aplastado mientras esperaba que sucediera algo. Sintió ciertas esperanzas cuando la cueva a su alrededor empezó a iluminarse, señal de que estaba absorbiendo magia de forma activa; pero como durante los siguientes momentos el troll seguía igual y sin inmutarse supuso que la cantidad de polvos empleada era escasa para lo que fuera que iban a intentar hacer.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a cambiar cuando escuchó el sonido de algo agrietándose. ¿Estaría teniendo efecto? Fue entonces cuando llegó a su mente los mensajes de los nervios de su cuerpo. Eran sus brazos los que no estaban resistiendo la presión y estaban comenzando a desquebrajarse como de si madera se tratase.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! -gritó Gabriel otra vez. Esta vez era peor.

En su estado no escuchó el sonido de piedras moviéndose, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de cómo el troll se giró hacia el derrumbe. Lo que si escuchó a pesar de sus propios gritos fue un rugido que resonó a lo largo del túnel transmitiendo una ferocidad y furias casi incontrolables.

- ¡RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!

* * *

1 ¿Eres tú aquél?

2 Aquél que ha tenido suficiente del dolor y no desea sentir vergüenza nunca más… ¿Eres tú aquél?

**TRADUCCION CANCION**

Puedo ver

cuando estás abatido nada sucede.

¿Se siente bien?

Por la noche, tarde

cosas que creí haber dejado atrás

atormentan mi mente.

Sólo sé que no hay escapatoria

ahora, una vez que posa sus ojos sobre ti

Pero no huiré

Tengo que mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

-ESTRIBILLO

Mantener mi posición, no me rendiré

No seguir negándolo, tengo que enfrentarlo

No cerraré mis ojos ni esconderé la verdad dentro

Si no lo logro, alguién más lo hará

Mantener mi posición

-FIN ESTRIBILLO

Está alrededor

Haciéndose más fuerte, acercándose

a mi mundo

Puedo sentir

que es el momento de encararlo

¿Puedo hacerlo?

Aunque esto puede ser el final

de la vida que tanto aprecio

Pero no huiré,

no hay vuelta atrás desde aquí

-ESTRIBILLO

Mantener mi posición, no me rendiré

No seguir negándolo, tengo que enfrentarlo

No cerraré mis ojos ni esconderé la verdad dentro

Si no lo logro, alguién más lo hará

Mantener mi posición

-FIN ESTRIBILLO

Todo lo que tengo claro es que lo estoy intentando

Yo siempre mantendré mi posición

ESTRIBILLO

ESTRIBILLO

* * *

He vuelto. Mira que he estado ocupado todo este tiempo.

Buscar la canción en youtube. **Stand my ground - Within Temptation**. Le pega completamente, y eso que encontré la canción después de pensar la escena en el capitulo anterior)

Feliz Navidad!


End file.
